Milord
by Missloup
Summary: L'un appartenait à la noblesse, l'autre au peuple. L'un était chaud comme le soleil, l'autre était froid comme la nuit. L'un représentait la vie, l'autre la mort. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir s'aimer? Attention Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes bien !

Voici ma nouvelle fic sur Edward et Carlisle, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Donc comme vous pourrez le lire, cette histoire ne se passe pas de nos jours mais aux environs du milieu du XIXème siècle. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai essayé d'utiliser le langage de cette époque, mais pour des facilités, une certaine familiarité s'installera rapidement entre les personnages proches.

Pour ce qui concerne la publication, je vais essayer de la mettre à jour tous les dimanches, cependant, si je n'ai pas le temps, je publierai le mardi ou jeudi soir dernier délai.

Donc voici le premier chapitre qui place le décor de ce fait il n'est pas des plus passionnants. Bon, je vous laisse le découvrir et je vous dis à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Stafford Manor**

.

.

Le Duc de Gloucester ôta son haut de forme et grimpa dans la berline qui attendait dans l'une des nombreuses cours de Buckingham Palace. Il s'assit sur la banquette et le cocher fouetta les chevaux. Le Duc passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans les rues de Londres pour observer les passants de tous horizons qui s'y mêlaient. Son entretien avec le Reine Victoria c'était plutôt bien passé, il avait pu sentir la peur du monarque lors de son entrée dans le petit salon, mais il l'avait rapidement rassuré, il était un émissaire des Volturi et non l'un d'entre eux. Il avait alors rappelé les termes de leur accord à sa Majesté la Reine Victoria, insistant sur l'importance du secret concernant leur existence. Son Altesse Royale avait acquiescé tout en promettant d'étouffer les rumeurs qui couraient dans son pays. La Reine Victoria n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement que son armée, aussi nombreuse et forte soit-elle, ne ferait jamais le poids face à une armée composée de vampires. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il avait été impressionné par la nouvelle souveraine, son instinct lui souffla qu'elle serait une grande Reine. Le Duc de Gloucester à la sortie de l'entretien mandata un messager pour Volterra, ce dernier devait rassurer les Volturi sur la fidélité du royaume de Grande-Bretagne.

En effet, bien avant sa naissance et sa transformation, les vampires avaient pris le monopole du monde. Conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans les humains, les Volturi, famille royale qui gouvernait leur univers, avaient décidé d'établir un traité avec les familles royales humaines. Il fut décidé que ces derniers garderaient secrète l'existence de ces créatures de la nuit et en contrepartie les vampires ne se nourrissaient que de gens du peuple. Contrairement à ses semblables, il n'avait jamais bu de sang humain. A peine avait-il été transformé et comprit sa nature qu'il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. N'y parvenant pas, il avait cherché une alternative et il l'avait trouvé dans le sang animal. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne rencontre des êtres semblables à lui. Le premier vampire qu'il rencontra n'était pas n'importe qui, mais à l'époque il l'ignorait, il s'agissait d'Aro, le Chef des Volturi. Ce dernier intrigué par son régime et par son humanité avait décidé de le convier à Volterra, fief du trio royal, où il vécut près d'un siècle. L'amitié qui le liait Aro s'apparentait à un amour fraternel, Marcus, par sa sagesse, s'était révélé un véritable mentor quant à Caïus, le dernier membre de la triade, et bien… Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes opinions et se supportaient difficilement. A son départ de Volterra, Aro lui avait donné des terres et un titre faisant de lui l'un des hommes le plus puissant en ce monde. Etant un pacifiste né, il était un atout pour les négociations que ce soit avec les humains ou les vampires plus ou moins rebelles.

Le Duc soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa banquette, il ferma les yeux et dire que le voyage aurait été plus rapide s'il avait été à pieds, mais il devait sauvegarder les apparences. Il était heureux de se retrouver dans son pays natal qu'il avait été obligé de quitter 30 ans plus tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des humains qui l'entouraient et n'étaient pas dans le secret. Certains des serviteurs travaillaient de père en fils, de mère en fille, pour lui depuis des siècles, mais d'autres ainsi que beaucoup nobles de la région n'étaient pas au courant de son secret. Il avait donc était contraint de quitter ses terres. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il songea qu'il allait enfin retrouver son havre de paix ainsi que ses amis. D'ailleurs, il devait faire un arrêt à Bristol pour passer quelques jours chez ses plus proches amis le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford. Il espéra que le jeune Marquis de Dorset serait présent, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 6 mois et lui, tout comme sa moitié, lui manquaient. Il ferma les yeux se perdant ainsi dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit ainsi pas le voyage défiler et fut presque surpris quand il arriva à destination. La calèche s'était arrêtée devant le perron d'un immense manoir. Un valet en uniforme vint ouvrir la portière de sa voiture et déplia le marchepied. Le Duc de Gloucester posa un pied sur la marche et mit son haut de forme sur sa tête avant de poursuivre sa progression. De part et d'autre de la calèche, une allée de serviteurs s'étirait, son regard se vrilla sur ses hôtes qui l'attendaient en haut du perron. Ils se sourirent et il s'avança. Alors qu'il était au milieu de l'allée formée par les serviteurs, une odeur alléchante parvint à ses narines. Sans qu'il ne les voie, il sut que ses prunelles s'étaient assombries, le venin afflua dans sa bouche.

« -Cher Duc de Gloucester, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure, déclara le Comte de Stafford qui s'était rendu compte de son malaise.

Le Comte ainsi que son épouse s'avancèrent, lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet tout en contemplant leurs serviteurs prêts à se jeter devant eux pour les protéger.

-Bonsoir, Cher Ami, répondit-il d'une voix affable, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Il serra la main du Comte de Stafford tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant, il était à nouveau maître de ses gestes, il se tourna vers la Comtesse dont il saisit la main pour la baiser.

-Très Chère, vous êtes toujours aussi sublime.

-Vil flatteur, sourit la Comtesse en lui offrant son bras. Vous nous avez manqué.

-Je suis là, maintenant Mon Amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui sur ce Nouveau Monde a donc retenu votre attention si loin de vos amis ? Questionna le Comte de Stafford en leur emboîtant le pas.

-Il faudrait que vous alliez aux Amériques pour comprendre, dit-il en pénétrant dans la demeure de ses amis.

Ils poursuivirent le reste de leur chemin dans le silence jusqu'à gagner le salon principal. Il prit place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait son hôte pendant que la Comtesse demandait qu'on leur apporte du thé. Le maître d'hôtel ne tarda pas à revenir avec une légère collation.

-Merci, Albert, dit-il à l'homme qui lui tendit une tasse et qui était déjà là lors de sa dernière visite.

-Je vous en prie, Milord.

Le maître d'hôtel les salua avant de se retirer. Ses hôtes lui laissèrent prendre une gorgée de thé dont il savoura l'amertume avant de parler.

-Tout va bien ? Questionna le Comte.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-J'ai réellement cru que vous alliez attaquer l'un de nos serviteurs, avoua la Comtesse inquiète.

-N'ayez crainte Carmen, c'était juste un moment d'égarement et je m'excuse de vous avoir effrayé. J'irais chasser avant de dîner.

-J'ai confiance en vous Très Cher, assura la Comtesse de Stafford, vous êtes le plus fort d'entre nous.

-Personne n'est à l'abri d'une faiblesse, murmura-t-il en se souvenant de l'odeur alléchante qui l'avait tant tentée.

-Souhaitez-vous que nous allions chasser avant le dîner ? Proposa le Comte.

-Oui, cela ne serait pas superflu, avoua le Duc de Gloucester et en se rappelant qu'il ne s'était pas nourri depuis deux jours.

Le Duc but la dernière gorgée de son thé, tout comme ses hôtes. Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux n'avait faim de nourriture ou de boisson humaine, cependant, ils pouvaient manger pour donner le change et les boissons chaudes réchauffaient quelque peu leurs êtres glacés. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse sur sa coupelle, Carmen agita une clochette et Albert ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il s'inclina devant eux avant que la Comtesse de Stafford reprenne la parole.

-Albert, Lord Cullen de Gloucester souhaite aller se reposer dans ses appartements avant d'aller se promener avec mon époux.

-Bien, Madame.

Carlisle salua ses hôtes avant d'accompagner le Maître d'Hôtel dans le hall. Aussitôt, il sentit une vive brûlure s'éveiller dans sa gorge et le venin afflua en masse dans sa bouche. Il bloqua sa respiration priant pour parvenir à se contenir.

-Milord, laissez-moi vous présenter le jeune Edward, il sera chargé de votre confort lors de votre séjour à Stafford Manor.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Milord. »

La voix du jeune homme fit se tendre tout son corps. Il serra les poings et se retint difficilement de lui sauter dessus, tout son être n'avait qu'une envie goûter, savourer le jeune homme. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et suivit son valet qui le conduisait jusqu'à ses appartements. Pendant le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était plutôt grand, son corps paraissait musclé mais sans excès ce qu'il appréciait grandement. Ses cheveux étaient un savant mélange entre le roux et le blond et malgré les efforts de son propriétaire pour les coiffer, ces derniers s'hérissaient en tous sens ne lui donnant qu'une seule envie : les caresser. Il inspira discrètement et regretta aussitôt son geste quand son odeur douce et à la fois virile parvint à ses narines, un mélange de sucré et quelque chose de plus épicé, d'excitant sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. Arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements, le jeune homme ouvrit cette dernière, puis, il s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, Carlisle fut transpercé par le regard émeraude de l'humain. Jamais au cours de sa longue existence il n'avait rencontré des prunelles d'un vert aussi magnifique, aussi pur. Le Duc de Gloucester sursauta en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

« -Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Milord ? Questionna le jeune homme.

Carlisle ferma les yeux pour savourer le ton chaud de la voix de son laquais. Oui, le jeune Edward pouvait effectivement faire quelque chose pour lui, cependant, il s'offusqua des pensées peu chastes qu'il avait envers ce jeune homme à peine sortit de l'enfance.

-Milord ? Interrogea Edward perplexe face à son silence.

-Mes affaires ? Questionna-t-il en se détournant pour ne pas se laisser tenter.

-Je les ai rangées, Milord.

-Bien.

Carlisle arpenta les appartements qu'il connaissait déjà pour y avoir séjourné plusieurs fois durant ces derniers siècles. Il observa la nouvelle décoration que Carmen avait choisie, il devrait penser à remercier son hôtesse, ses appartements s'étaient encore embellis. Durant toute la visite, il put entendre Edward le suivre quelques pas en arrière. Le jeune homme ne pouvait partir sans qu'il ne lui donne congé, il aurait dû le libérer et ainsi il n'y aurait plus eu de tentation, seulement, le problème c'était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Il revint dans le petit salon, Edward s'arrêta quand il se figea.

-Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous, Milord ? Interrogea innocemment le jeune homme.

Carlisle se retourna en entendant ces quelques mots. Plusieurs idées, plus alléchantes les unes que les autres traversèrent son esprit, oui, le jeune Edward pourrait faire bien des choses pour lui. Que ce soit son sang, son corps, tout l'appelait en ce jeune homme. Il fit un pas dans sa direction quand il remarqua le corps soudain raidit de son valet et sa tête baissée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il perçut un sentiment qui aurait ravi toute autre créature de la nuit que lui, la peur. Il revint brutalement sur terre et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pourriez-vous sortir des vêtements simples, je vais aller me promener avec le Comte.

-Bien, Milord.

Le jeune homme sembla soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire et surtout quelque chose qui l'éloignait un peu de lui. Carlisle fit deux ou trois pas avant de se figer en croisant son reflet dans le miroir, pas étonnant que son valet soit terrorisé, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit.

-J'espère que mon choix agréera à Milord, dit Edward un instant plus tard, puis-je faire autre chose ?

-Non, vous pouvez disposer. Je prendrais un bain à mon retour. Savez-vous si le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford ont convié du monde au dîner ?

-Oui, Milord.

-Bien, alors, vous m'aiderez à me préparer.

-Bien, Milord.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Par l'entremise du miroir, il vit le jeune homme s'incliner avant de se diriger vers la porte. Carlisle s'approcha du lit et vit les vêtements que son valet avait choisis pour lui.

-Edward ?

-Oui, Milord ?

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté et le dévisageait avec une certaine crainte.

-Merci, je n'aurais pas mieux choisi.

-Je vous en prie, Milord. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qui alla tout droit réchauffer son cœur mort. Carlisle hocha doucement la tête et son valet s'inclina en retour avant de quitter discrètement la chambre. Une fois seul, il inspira profondément cherchant à apprivoiser cette odeur tout en s'en délectant. Le venin affluait dans sa bouche, comment allait-il pouvoir tenir durant tout son séjour sans craquer ? Et s'il n'y avait que l'odeur, non, il avait fallu que tout l'être de son valet l'attire, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir que pour ce soit pour l'un de ses semblables ou un humain. Carlisle soupira et s'approcha d'une desserte où se trouvaient un broc d'eau et une bassine en porcelaine. Il versa un peu d'eau dans cette dernière avant de s'asperger le visage. A tâtons, il chercha la serviette qu'il finit par trouver et s'essuya. Tout en relevant la tête, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Si l'eau avait quelque peu calmé ses ardeurs, ses yeux noirs démontraient autant sa soif que son désir. Quelques légers coups furent frappés à sa porte et il se dirigea rapidement vers cette dernière en ayant reconnu l'odeur d'Eléazar. Les traits de son ami se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit son état et il lui fut reconnaissant de ne rien dire. Ils quittèrent rapidement Stafford Manor et une fois hors de vue, ils s'élancèrent à vive allure. Carlisle laissa l'animal en lui reprendre le dessus, ses sens s'éveillèrent à la chasse et il ne tarda pas à trouver une proie.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il chassait, mais il avait vidé plusieurs cerfs de leur sang lorsque le monstre en lui s'était enfin calmé. S'est donc apaisé qu'il rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait tranquillement assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort. A son arrivée, il put sentir peser sur lui le regard d'Eléazar qui cherchait sûrement un signe de faiblesse.

« -Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je vais mieux, je te remercie.

Quand ils se retrouvaient seuls et sûrs que personne ne les entendrait, le ton formel qu'utilisait la noblesse disparaissait, cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'ils se côtoyaient et, pour eux, ils formaient une famille.

-Est-ce l'entretien avec son Altesse Royale, la Reine Victoria qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

-Non, tout c'est bien passé.

Eléazar se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de Stafford Manor, Carlisle lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment.

-J'ai remarqué que tu avais engagé du nouveau personnel ?

-Oui. Nous avons dû nous séparer de pas mal d'entre eux, tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans le secret, précisa Eléazar, ils allaient commencer à se poser des questions en ne nous voyant pas vieillir. Carmen s'est débrouillée pour qu'ils trouvent de bonnes places.

-Et vos voisins ?

-Ils sont plus souvent à Londres qu'ici, donc nous les voyons rarement. Cependant, ce soir, ils seront là. Tu n'imagines pas la panique que ta présence a engendrée chez ces dames et surtout ces demoiselles.

-Tu m'effraies là, murmura Carlisle, je crois que je vais partir dès ce soir !

-Rassure-toi, nous ne serons pas nombreux. Au fait, tes nouveaux appartements te plaisent-ils ? Carmen s'est empressée de les redécorer lorsque tu nous as annoncé ton arrivée.

-Oui, je la remercierai, tout est parfait comme d'habitude.

-Et ton valet ?

-Edward ?

-Oui, il est jeune et n'a pas d'expérience. Il cherchait un travail pour quelques mois et Albert l'a pris sous son aile, il l'a formé et le résultat était plus que probant. Je me suis dit que tu serais plus indulgent que certains de nos invités et puis…

-Oui ?

-Et puis, étant donné ta présence, il est possible que certains des nôtres viennent pour que tu règles certains conflits ou autre.

-Et quel est le rapport avec Edward ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué son odeur ? Jamais je ne l'aurais engagé si Carmen n'avait pas insisté, je crois qu'elle est tombée sous son charme. Comment un humain peut-il envoûter un vampire ?

-Je me le demande, soupira Carlisle.

Eléazar stoppa ses pas et il réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

-Est-ce lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ? S'inquiéta le Comte de Stafford.

-Non, mentit Carlisle.

-Tu en es sûr parce que je peux demander à Carmen de t'adjoindre un autre valet ? Proposa le maître des lieux.

-Certes, je dois admettre que son odeur m'a troublé, mais j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas me nourrir de deux jours. Entre mon départ précipité de Volterra suite à mon entretien avec Aro et celui avec la jeune Reine Victoria, je n'en ai guère eu le temps. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi négligent et je suis navré de t'avoir inquiété.

-Donc tout ira bien avec Edward, ce n'est pas la peine que je l'envoie travailler à l'écurie ou en cuisine ?

-Non, tout ira bien. »

Eléazar acquiesça et ils se mirent en route pour Stafford Manor. Arrivés dans le jardin, ils reprirent une allure normale et regagnèrent la demeure qui commençait à être éclairée par des centaines de bougies. Il prit congé de son hôte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il entra dans celle-ci, un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et la douce odeur qui parvint à ses narines lui apprit qu'Edward était là. Il pénétra dans le salon, mais il n'y avait personne. Il renifla et suivit le parfum de son valet. Carlisle entra dans une petite pièce où brûlaient plusieurs bougies tout n'était que marbre et dorures. Mélangée à l'odeur du jeune homme venait s'ajouter celle de divers bouquets de fleurs qui ornaient la salle. Le bac qu'était en train de remplir son laquais faisait face à une baie vitrée qui offrait une vue sur la forêt et sur le ciel qui s'était paré d'étoiles scintillantes. Un hoquet de frayeur le sortit de sa contemplation. Sans réfléchir et en un geste rapide, il rattrapa le broc qui venait d'échapper aux mains d'Edward.

« -Pardonnez-moi, murmura le jeune homme qui lui reprit la jarre, je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, Milord.

-Ne vous excusez pas Edward, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me faire pardonner de vous avoir effrayé.

-J'aurais dû être attentif à votre retour.

-Ce n'est rien, Edward, n'en parlons plus, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant d'aller déposer le récipient dans un coin de la pièce avant d'en saisir un autre pour terminer de préparer son bain.

-Je serais dans le salon, prévint Carlisle.

Une fois hors de la vue du jeune homme, il courut vers la cheminée pour réchauffer le plus possible son corps. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, Edward ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-Votre bain est prêt, Milord. »

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de retourner dans la pièce. Le vampire bloqua sa respiration quand il sentit le jeune homme se poster derrière lui, les mains de son valet se posèrent sur le col de sa veste pour la lui ôter. Une fois cette dernière enlevée, son laquais alla la déposer sur un fauteuil avant de revenir vers lui. D'ordinaire, il refusait l'aide d'un valet pour se dévêtir, mais il se retrouva incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour le lui signifier car il était trop désireux de sentir sa peau en contact avec la sienne. Les doigts du jeune homme n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des boutons en nacre fermant sa chemise. Bien que discret, il entendit le soupir que poussa le jeune homme. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué. Etait-ce pour se donner du courage ou autre chose ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ressentir cette attraction ? Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage et il décida d'essayer d'obtenir une réponse. Imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha, les doigts du jeune homme touchèrent la peau qu'il venait de dénuder. Un frisson parcourut tout son être et il dut se maîtriser pour ne pas laisser échapper un grognement. Edward, quant à lui, recula comme s'il venait de se brûler, leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant avant que son laquais ne baisse précipitamment la tête. La légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues lui apporta une réponse des plus agréables. Le jeune homme termina rapidement de défaire sa chemise avant d'aller la déposer avec sa veste. Il revint vers lui d'un pas hésitant, visiblement mal à l'aise et n'osant pas regarder dans sa direction.

« -Je vais me débrouiller, annonça-t-il finalement. Edward, pouvez-vous sortir mon costume ?

-Bien sûr, Milord, lequel ?

-Choisissez.

Edward acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce pour aller préparer ses vêtements. Carlisle termina de se déshabiller et entra dans le bain. Il ferma les yeux et savoura l'eau chaude qui tiédissait sa peau ce qui ne serait pas négligeable pour la soirée. Il appuya sa tête contre le rebord et s'autorisa un peu de repos. Cependant, son répit fut de courte durée quand il sentit la présence du jeune homme dans la pièce. Ce dernier se tenait sur le seuil, hésitant à entrer. Carlisle savait que beaucoup de nobles appréciaient que leurs servants s'occupent d'eux même pendant leur toilette, chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais là, il s'agissait d'Edward. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de s'approcher et de saisir un linge avec du savon. Le vampire mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il serait tellement tentant de le laisser faire, de sentir ses doigts chauds parcourir sa peau. Néanmoins, il remarqua le malaise de son valet et cela lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Il posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour lui prendre le savon et le linge, ils se figèrent, un étrange courant venait de traverser leurs corps quand leurs mains se touchèrent. Les joues d'Edward se colorèrent et il recula d'un pas, son laquais voulut récupérer sa main, mais il la garda prisonnière de ses doigts.

-Je peux me débrouiller, murmura Carlisle.

-Bien, Milord. Euh… Puis-je récupérer ma main ? »

S'il l'avait pu, le vampire aurait rougi de gêne. A regret, il lâcha la main de son valet qui en profita pour se retirer. Carlisle soupira avant de se laisser couler dans son bain. L'eau le recouvrit et il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'apaiser ses sens. Il repensa à son entretien avec la Reine Victoria pour se changer les idées. Il avait été impressionné par son calme et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en se retrouvant en tête-à tête avec un vampire. Il espérait que son message pour les Volturi apaiserait ces derniers et qu'ils laisseraient en paix le Royaume de Grande Bretagne. Carlisle fit ensuite le vide dans son esprit. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'eau lui parut froide, qu'il se résigna à sortir de son bain. Tout en se redressant, il attrapa le savon et le linge pour se laver rapidement. Il avait suffisamment perdu de temps. Une fois lavé, il vit réapparaître Edward dans l'embrassure de la porte. Dès que son valet s'aperçut qu'il était sur le point de sortir, il alla chercher une serviette qu'il ouvrit devant lui. Carlisle se leva et il sourit en voyant l'embarras du jeune homme qui faisait tout pour ne pas regarder sa nudité. Le vampire s'enroula dans la serviette tout en s'essuyant et en sortant du bac. Il alla dans la chambre et sourit en voyant sa tenue, parfait, Edward et lui semblaient partager les mêmes goûts. Il se dépêcha de mettre son sous-vêtement et son pantalon avant que son laquais ne le rejoigne. Une fois habillé, il noua sa cravate avant de vérifier son reflet dans le miroir.

« -Allez, soupira-t-il, il est temps de rejoindre la fosse aux lions. »

Edward esquissa un léger sourire en entendant sa remarque et tout en lui faisant un signe de tête, Carlisle quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre le salon où se trouvaient déjà quelques invités. Une fois devant la porte du salon, il s'arrêta le temps de se composer un visage neutre, puis, il entra. Il fut soulagé quand il ne vit qu'une dizaine de personnes, Eléazar ne lui avait pas menti en disant qu'il s'agirait d'un dîner intime. Carmen vint à sa rencontre, il lui offrit son bras et son hôtesse l'entraîna vers les invités pour faire les présentations.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle lisait tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil du salon de ses appartements, il tourna la page de son livre quand le chant des oiseaux attira son attention. Délaissant son ouvrage, il observa le soleil se lever. Lentement, des bruits peuplèrent Stafford Manor, lui indiquant que ses occupants humains étaient levés et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Enfin, pas tous… Il était certain que les Newton devaient encore être endormis dans leurs chambres. Comment Carmen avait-elle pu les laisser ainsi s'installer ici ? Il ne les supportait pas. Toute la soirée, il avait écouté les vantardises du frère aîné pendant que la sœur, qui se prenait sûrement pour une beauté, ne cessait de lui sourire et de mettre son décolleté sous son nez. Heureusement pour lui son autre voisine de table, la jeune Angéla Weber, fille du pasteur, était cultivée et ils avaient pu parler littérature et musique jusqu'à ce que son autre voisine ne se mette à chercher à attirer son attention en gesticulant. Néanmoins, Mademoiselle Newton ne s'était pas rappelée qu'elle avait fait signe pour qu'on lui remplisse son verre de vin et c'est ainsi que son bras frappa violemment la carafe qui se renversa sur elle. Carlisle n'avait pu retenir un sourire, sa robe était tâchée et la demoiselle commençait à prendre une belle couleur rouge. Cependant, son amusement disparut rapidement lorsque cette dernière déversa toute sa colère sur le serviteur responsable, selon elle, de son état, Edward avait pâli et encaissé les reproches tout en baissant la tête et en s'excusant. Carmen avait mis un terme au supplice du jeune homme en lui demandant de retourner en cuisine, elle avait ensuite rassuré Mademoiselle Newton en lui disant que leur lingère faisait des miracles. Une fois l'incident passé, le dîner avait repris son cours, mais il n'adressa plus la parole aux Newton qui ne cessait de se plaindre de ne pas trouver du personnel de maison compétent.

Carlisle chassa ses pensées qui avaient réveillé sa colère, un grognement secoua son torse. Si jamais, il se trouvait face à l'un des enfants Newton, il n'était pas certain de garder son calme. Il inspira profondément et aussitôt un agréable parfum le détourna de sa colère. Edward était là. Il se tourna vers le vestibule et sourit au jeune homme qui entrait sur la pointe des pieds.

« -Bonjour, Edward.

Son valet sursauta et il put entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans son torse.

-Bonjour, Milord, le salua-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Décidément, je suis navré de vous effrayer aussi souvent.

-Ce n'est rien, Milord, je pensais que vous dormiez et ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

-Que venez-vous faire de si bon matin dans mes appartements ?

-Je venais chercher vos vêtements pour les faire nettoyer, annonça le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Carlisle pesta soudain en se rappelant que son lit était intact ce qui ne manquerait pas d'interpeller le jeune homme. Il se dépêcha de se lever pour stopper la progression de son valet, mais ce dernier avait profité de son inattention pour le prendre de vitesse. Le vampire fut soulagé de voir que les lourds rideaux obstruaient toujours les fenêtres de la chambre, il se précipita vers le lit dont il défit la courtepointe et les draps avant de reprendre sa place sur le seuil de la pièce. Edward, qui venait de terminer de tirer les rideaux, se figea et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Carlisle en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

-C'est étrange, Milord, il m'a semblé sentir un courant d'air, mais pourtant les fenêtres sont fermées. Vous n'avez rien senti ?

-Non, mais vous m'avez l'air fatigué, on devient plus frileux dans ces moments-là.

-Peut-être. Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher votre petit-déjeuner ou souhaitez-vous descendre à la salle à manger ?

-Les Newton sont-ils toujours là ?

-Oui, Milord.

-Bien, je prendrais mon repas ici. Au fait, j'espère que l'accident qu'a causé Mademoiselle Newton ne vous a pas apporté d'ennuis ?

-Non, Milord, même si ma maladresse l'aurait justifié.

-Edward, vous n'êtes en rien responsable des gesticulations de Mademoiselle Newton !

-Je vous remercie pour vos paroles, Milord, je vais chercher votre repas.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme s'inclina avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes avant de l'interpeller.

-Edward ?

-Oui, Milord ?

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez le ménage de mes appartements au plus vite, donc, portez mon déjeuner et occupez-vous-en ensuite.

-Pardonnez-moi, Milord, mais je dois servir…

-Vous ne mettrez pas un pied dans cette salle à manger, quitte à ce que je doive vous occuper toute la journée.

-Mais Madame la Comtesse…

-Elle ne dira rien, j'en fais mon affaire. Allez, filez !

-Merci, Milord. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit sincèrement et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux tout en se disant qu'il était prêt à séquestrer son valet dans ses appartements jusqu'au départ des Newton s'il pouvait avoir droit à d'autres sourires ! Edward ne tarda pas à revenir avec un plateau bien garni qu'il déposa sur la table du petit salon. Carlisle s'y installa, son livre à la main tout en buvant distraitement son thé car il était bien trop occupé à épier son valet pour se concentrer sur sa lecture. Edward ouvrit ses fenêtres, l'air frais du matin entra dans ses appartements, il vit le jeune homme frissonner avant de se remettre au travail. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la hanse de la théière alors qu'il se resservait quand son valet se pencha pour refaire son lit lui donnant une vue parfaite de son postérieur magnifiquement moulé par son pantalon… Carlisle stoppa immédiatement ses pensées quand il en réalisa la teneur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ses pensées l'effrayèrent ! Décidément, Edward réveillait des sentiments plus ou moins violents en lui et cela le terrorisait.

« -Edward, je vais allez faire une balade, je reviens dans une heure, pouvez-vous vous assurer qu'à mon retour, il n'y ait aucun grain de poussière ici et qu'un bain m'attende ?

-Je m'y emploierai, Milord.

-Bien. A tout à l'heure.

-Milord ?

-Oui, Edward ?

-Je vous conseillerai d'emprunter l'escalier de service qui se trouve au bout du couloir, certes, vous atterrirez dans les cuisines, mais il m'a semblé apercevoir quelqu'un qui vous attendait devant l'escalier principal.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Madame la Comtesse arborer une robe de taffetas rose bonbon.

-Merci pour le renseignement. »

Carlisle quitta ses appartements. Effectivement au coin du couloir, il aperçut le bout d'une robe et il s'empressa de suivre les consignes de son valet. Il salua les serviteurs qu'il croisa et qui furent surpris de le voir là. A la cuisine, il profita de que ce Sally, la cuisinière, soit seule pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Cette dernière sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui pour le frapper avec une cuiller en bois.

« -Lord Cullen ! En voilà des manières !

-Bonjour, Sally ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien et vous Milord ?

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Alors, vous n'êtes toujours pas décidée à quitter Stafford Manor pour Gloucester Castel ?

-Et que ferais-je là-bas ? Vous êtes-vous mis à avoir une vie mondaine ?

-Ouche ! Ça fait mal !

-Alors ?

-Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Que je m'entoure de personnes comme ces chers Newton ?

-Vous savez que tous les membres de la noblesse ne sont pas comme eux et Dieu merci ! Bien, maintenant, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas poursuivre votre balade ? Vos yeux sont un peu trop sombres à mon goût.

-J'y vais. »

Il sourit à Sally avant de quitter Stafford Manor pour se précipiter vers la forêt qui l'entourait. D'habitude, il ne se nourrissait pas aussi souvent, mais les différents sentiments qui l'habitaient épuisaient son contrôle.

Après sa chasse, Carlisle était tranquillement rentré au manoir, il était presque midi. Discrètement, il regagna ses appartements où Edward l'attendait, il prit son bain et une fois qu'il eut terminé l'heure du repas était passée. Satisfait, Carlisle élu domicile le reste de l'après-midi dans le bureau d'Eléazar où il lui parla de son voyage aux Amériques. Son ami fut fasciné par ses propos et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le Comte parler d'un futur voyage. A la tombée du jour, ils ne purent rester cacher plus longtemps et ils rejoignirent Carmen et ses invités dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil que Jessica Newton se jeta sur lui. Il put entendre le léger ricanement d'Eléazar qui s'éloigna rapidement de lui quand il vit son regard noir. Une nouvelle fois, le repas fut d'une lenteur exaspérante et il n'avait ni Mademoiselle Weber, ni le pasteur ou son épouse pour le sortir des griffes des Newton. Il était plus que clair que le frère faisait tout son possible pour qu'il se rapproche de sa sœur. Soudain la voix de crécelle de Mademoiselle Newton le fit sursauter, Edward venait pour la servir et elle s'était mise à crier en le voyant s'approcher. Le jeune homme fut déconcerté par son cri et le mouvement qu'elle fit pour l'éviter. Il aurait pu rire si Edward ne s'était pas encore attiré les foudres de cette pintade.

« -Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais quel empoté ! Cette robe était toute neuve ! Vociféra Mademoiselle Newton en retirant des morceaux de légumes de son décolleté. Vous le faites exprès !

-Jessica, l'interpella doucement Carmen, Edward ne l'a pas fait exprès, il…

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! S'énerva Mademoiselle Newton. L'autre soir, il a voulu me brûler…

-C'était du vin, fit remarquer Eléazar d'un ton las.

-Et aujourd'hui, il… Il…

-Ce ne sont que des légumes, tenta de la raisonner Carmen.

-Entre courges, elles devraient pourtant se comprendre, murmura imperceptiblement Carlisle ce qui fit sourire ses hôtes.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un incompétent et en plus vous semblez incapable de faire des excuses ! Votre comportement est inacceptable ! Vociféra Mike Newton.

-Je suis…, tenta de s'excuser Edward.

-Peut-être que si Mademoiselle Newton mesurait ses faits et gestes ce genre d'incident n'arriverait point ! Claqua la voix sèche de Carlisle.

-Mais… Comment pouvez-vous…, pleurnicha Jessica Newton, je n'y suis pour rien… C'est sa faute !

-Lord Gloucester, comment pouvez-vous prendre la défense de cette chose ? Votre bonté de cœur vous perdra, l'avertit Monsieur Newton.

-Ecoutez-moi…

-Milord, le coupa Edward, je vous remercie de prendre ma défense, mais Monsieur Newton a raison, je suis fautif. Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Newton, je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ma maladresse.

-Vous savez combien a coûté cette robe ? S'écria la jeune femme. J'espère que cela sera retenu sur votre salaire !

-Oui, bien entendu, s'empressa d'acquiescer Carmen tout en demandant à Edward de quitter la salle. »

Carlisle vit le regard du jeune homme se voiler. Même si elle ne rivalisait pas avec les toilettes des dames de la Cour, il était certain que la robe devait quand même valoir au minimum 8 mois de salaire du valet. Ce dernier sortit, les épaules basses. Il se retint pour ne pas hurler de rage et mettre dehors les deux pique-assiettes qu'étaient les Newton. Le repas se termina dans un silence pesant et il ne fit même pas un effort pour paraitre un tant soit peu amical. Lorsque tous se levèrent pour aller prendre un thé dans le salon, il prétexta une migraine pour se retirer dans sa chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, il attendit qu'Edward le rejoigne. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre et il sourit. Cependant, son sourire se fana quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient trop lents, trop lourds, pour être ceux du jeune homme. On frappa à sa porte et Albert ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ce dernier lui apprit qu'il allait s'occuper de lui à partir de maintenant, Edward étant trop jeune et inexpérimenté. Carlisle grogna des mots incompréhensibles avant de renvoyer Albert lui avouant qu'il ne comptait pas se coucher et que si c'était le cas, il pourrait se débrouiller seul. Une fois seul, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et sauta. Il inspira profondément avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité naissante.

.

* * *

.

Edward sortit précipitamment du manoir. Arrivé dehors, il respira profondément tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses faits et gestes. Une larme de rage roula sur sa joue et il la chassa d'un revers de la main avant de marcher vers le lac. Décidément, il n'était bon à rien ! Il n'était ici que pour quelques semaines et il n'allait rien gagner ! Rien ! Pas même une livre… Edward se laissa tomba dans l'herbe fraîche qui bordait le lac, il soupira. Des larmes lui échappèrent et roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait l'impression d'attirer les ennuis. Et ce n'était sûrement pas qu'une impression ! Pourtant tout avait si bien commencé… Il s'était présenté à Stafford Manor lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils cherchaient du personnel, après un entretien réussit avec Albert, il avait été présenté aux Maîtres des lieux. Edward avait alors hésité, ses employeurs étaient différents de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Cependant, les serviteurs paraissaient bien traités et la couleur de leurs yeux lui avait appris qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à leurs congénères. Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés avant que l'armée de serviteur n'ait confirmation que le Duc de Gloucester allait venir. La maisonnée s'était mise en effervescence pour que tout soit prêt à recevoir cet invité de marque et il se souvint encore de l'effroi qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'Albert lui avait appris qu'il allait être son valet. Le Majordome s'était alors empressé de le rassurer, Lord Cullen était quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil. Le jeune homme avait ainsi pu constater par lui-même que c'était la vérité, même si le Duc lui inspirait des sentiments contradictoires.

Le jeune homme soupira et ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il se rappela le corps parfait du Lord qui ne s'était pas gêné pour l'exposer à sa vue. Edward posa ses mains froides sur ses paupières closes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser à lui ? A son corps ? A sa manière de lui parler ? De le protéger ? Cependant, les attentions du Duc ne cachaient-elles pas autre chose ? Peut-être… Il avait bien remarqué ses regards sur sa personne, il avait l'impression que parfois il s'amusait avec lui, chose guère étonnante quand on connaissait sa véritable nature. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois qui était réellement Lord Cullen de Gloucester. Edward s'assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était temps qu'il retourne au manoir pour reprendre son travail. Alors qu'il se relevait, il aperçut une ombre qui fonça droit sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, il reçut un violent coup de poing en plein ventre qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Tout en cherchant à reprendre son souffle, il reçut de nouveaux coups qui frappèrent son torse, son dos, ses jambes. Edward rampa dans l'herbe et cracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche après qu'un soulier ait heurté son visage. Une main agrippa violemment ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. Malgré la pénombre, il reconnut Monsieur Newton et son homme de confiance, un certain Jake.

« -Je vais t'apprendre à me manquer de respect ! Gronda Monsieur Newton en le forçant à se mettre à genoux en tirant sur ses cheveux. Regarde ça ! A cause de toi, mes chaussures sont toutes sales !

Edward baissa son regard vers les chaussures que l'homme lui mettait sous le nez. En effet, elles étaient recouvertes de terre et de sang, son sang !

-Lèche !

-Quoi ? Bafouilla Edward perdu.

-Tu les as salies, alors, lèche ! Ordonna Newton pendant que son homme de main ricanait.

Edward regarda avec interrogation les chaussures alors que les paroles de Monsieur Newton arrivaient lentement à son cerveau, ce dernier rapprocha son visage de ses chaussures.

-J'attends ! Grogna le blond.

-Et vous pourrez attendre longtemps ! Répliqua Edward avec hargne.

Que croyait-il ? Qu'il n'avait aucune fierté ? Qu'il allait réellement lécher ses chaussures ?

-Je te conseille d'obéir, sinon, Jake va s'occuper de toi ! Menaça Monsieur Newton.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme de main qui venait de sortir un couteau de sa veste. Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil goguenard, ravi de le voir se traîner à leurs pieds. Monsieur Newton frotta sa chaussure contre son visage avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Edward leva les yeux vers le blond avant de regarder à nouveau son soulier de cuir sur lequel il cracha.

-Espèce de petit con ! Hurla Newton avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied au visage qu'il réussit partiellement à éviter. »

A moitié sonné, il sentit les deux hommes le soulever et le porter. Que faisaient-ils ? Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Tout à coup, il sentit son corps voler dans les airs avant qu'il n'entre violemment en contact avec une surface molle et glaciale. Il comprit qu'ils venaient de le jeter dans le lac ! La panique le gagna quand il avala une gorgée d'eau. Ses bras et ses jambes s'agitèrent pour le maintenir à la surface, mais entre l'eau glaciale et ses membres douloureux, il ne tarda pas à couler. Alors qu'il sombrait, il crut entendre un grognement qui le fit frémir.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle se promenait tranquillement sur les berges du lac quand il perçut la présence d'autres personnes. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnut des gémissements de douleurs suivis de rires. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il cessa de réfléchir en entendant quelque chose de lourd tomber dans l'eau. Il courut et ralentit à peine son allure en passant devant Monsieur Newton et un certain Jake qui le suivait toujours. Carlisle plongea et nagea vivement à la recherche du corps qu'il voyait s'enfoncer lentement dans les profondeurs. Un grognement de colère franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il reconnut la silhouette. Il nagea avec plus de vigueur et il put enfin saisir l'une des mains du jeune homme. Il attira son corps contre le sien, le ceinturant d'un bras tout en le ramenant vers la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, il tressaillit en n'entendant pas son valet inspirer ou tousser bruyamment.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! Carlisle !

Eléazar se trouvait sur le ponton en bois, il nagea vers lui.

-Ici ! Donnez-le-moi !

Carlisle amena le jeune homme vers les mains tendues de son ami qui se dépêcha de le hisser.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Carmen qui ôta sa cape pour la poser sur le jeune homme.

Carlisle se hissa sur le ponton et se débarrassa de sa veste gorgée d'eau. Il se pencha ensuite vers le jeune homme pour l'examiner.

-Il ne respire pas ! S'inquiéta Eléazar.

Carlisle repoussa ses amis pour pouvoir allonger Edward sur le côté, il se plaça derrière et appuya plusieurs fois sur son abdomen. Un intense soulagement l'envahit quand le jeune homme recracha enfin l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

-C'est ça, Edward, c'est bien, l'encouragea-t-il, respire !

-Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Carmen qui caressait tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Il a certainement voulu piquer une tête, proposa Monsieur Newton d'un ton peu concerné.

-Mais… Mais l'autre jour, il ne s'est pas baigné avec les autres, murmura Albert inquiet, il a dit ne pas savoir nager.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Edward ait volontairement plongé, trancha Carlisle en fusillant Newton et Jake du regard, cependant, je crois que le plus important pour le moment est de le réchauffer et de soigner ses plaies.

-Vous avez raison, assura Eléazar, Albert, nous allons l'installer dans la cuisine, il y fait chaud et…

Carlisle maugréa quelques mots avant de prendre délicatement Edward dans ses bras. D'un pas rapide, il gagna le manoir, les autres sur ses talons.

-Où allez-vous ? S'enquit la voix de Newton emplie de stupeur lorsqu'il le vit emprunter l'escalier principal.

Le vampire l'ignora et se concentra sur son précieux fardeau pour ne pas aller arracher la tête du blond. Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, il déposa Edward sur le canapé du salon, Eléazar ravivait déjà le feu dans la cheminée et Carmen refermait la fenêtre qu'il avait utilisé pour s'enfuir.

-Albert, allez dans sa chambre chercher des vêtements secs, je vous prie, ordonna Carmen.

-Non, pas le temps, déclara Carlisle, prenez des vêtements dans mon armoire.

-Bien, Milord, acquiesça Albert.

-Mais que faites-vous ? Interrogea Monsieur Newton perplexe.

-Fais-le sortir, grogna Carlisle d'une voix seulement audible pour ceux de son espèce, fais-le sortir ou je lui tranche la gorge !

Eléazar l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lever promptement pour raccompagner Monsieur Newton à la porte. Carlisle commença à soigner les blessures du jeune homme alors que le feu le réchauffait peu à peu, ses lèvres étaient moins bleutées. Il respirait bien et son rythme cardiaque, bien que bas, était régulier. Il allait retirer le pantalon du jeune homme quand il se ravisa, il demanda à Albert et à Carmen de s'occuper de sécher et changer le jeune homme pendant qu'il allait préparer son lit. Il attendit patiemment dans la chambre qu'ils aient terminé, il en profita pour essayer de se calmer, mais c'était difficile. Il revint dans le salon quand Carmen l'appela. Il s'agenouilla face au canapé et examina son valet. Il fut rassuré d'entendre toujours une respiration régulière, ses doigts agiles palpèrent le corps du jeune homme, rien ne semblait cassé, il n'avait que des contusions.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta Carmen.

-Ca va aller, répondit Carlisle soulagé, du repos bien au chaud et ça devrait aller. Albert pouvez-vous aviver le feu dans la cheminée de la chambre ?

-Bien sûr, Milord.

Carlisle prit doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il l'allongea dans le lit et s'empressa de le recouvrir avant de le border.

-Puis-je faire autre chose, Milord ? Questionna Albert.

-Oui, allez me chercher une tasse de thé où vous aurez mis quatre cuillerées de miel.

Albert hocha la tête avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Carmen s'installa au fond du lit pendant qu'avec un linge humide il nettoyait le sang qui avait séché sur la lèvre fendue du jeune homme.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda doucement Carmen.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de nettoyer le visage du jeune homme, ses yeux fixant avec attention le moindre signe de douleur se dessinant sur les traits d'Edward.

-Carlisle.

Le vampire sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué que Carmen s'était levée pour poser une main sur la sienne.

-Vas te changer, ordonna la Comtesse avant d'insister en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Carlisle, tes vêtements sont mouillés et gouttent sur Edward. Vas te changer, je veille sur lui.

Le médecin sursauta en sentant la main de Carmen se poser sur la sienne, doucement, elle lui prit le linge des mains tout en le repoussant. Il allait protester quand il se rendit compte qu'effectivement ses vêtements coulaient non seulement sur le plancher, mais aussi sur le lit. En un clin d'œil, il attrapa des vêtements et alla se changer dans une pièce voisine. Lorsqu'il revint, Carmen s'écarta aussitôt pour le laisser reprendre sa place. Il était en train de caresser les cheveux de son patient quand Eléazar les rejoignit.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama soudain Carmen en se tournant vers son époux.

-Monsieur Newton m'a dit que son homme de confiance, Jake, et lui étaient en train de discuter de ses dernières affaires quand ils ont entendu un bruit de chute. Edward a peut-être glissé et…

-Oui, bien sûr ! Siffla Carlisle. Et c'est en tombant qu'il s'est fait toutes ces marques de coups !

-J'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Newton pouvait être violent, murmura Carmen en contemplant Edward.

-Apparemment ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs, claqua la voix du Duc qui sentait la colère grandir en lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Balbutia la Comtesse.

-Sûrement parce qu'Edward a tâché la robe de sa sotte de sœur, mais bien sûr, cet idiot n'a pas plus de cervelle qu'elle !

-Calme-toi…

-Que je me calme ? Je me demande ce qui me retient d'aller…

-Tu ne feras rien, intervint Eléazar, tu n'as jamais touché à un humain et tu ne vas pas commencer aujourd'hui !

-Je…

-Non !

Carlisle laissa échapper un grognement, Eléazar le fusilla du regard, leurs lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement pour dévoiler leurs dents. Les deux vampires se défièrent du regard avant que Carmen n'intervienne.

-Regarde-le, lui ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Avec difficulté, il se tourna vers son amie avant de suivre son regard. Son corps se détendit dès qu'il suivit son regard pour le poser sur Edward.

-Reste auprès de lui, veille-le, murmura la Comtesse en lui approchant une chaise.

Carmen recula pour aller se blottir dans les bras de son mari pour l'apaiser. Il pouvait sentir leurs regards peser sur lui, mais il s'en moquait, il remit une mèche des cheveux du jeune homme en place, ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

-Veux-tu que nous restions ? Proposa Carmen.

-Non.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la Comtesse se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, mais elle se figea quand elle remarqua que son époux ne la suivait pas.

-Eléazar ? L'appela-t-elle perplexe.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Murmura Eléazar en l'observant avec attention.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Carlisle en quittant difficilement du regard son patient.

-Tu as toujours été attentif aux besoins des humains, sinon, tu n'aurais pas étudié la médecine, cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y autre chose avec Edward. Tu ne sembles plus te contrôler en sa présence. Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ai dû mal à te reconnaître, toi qui as toujours été si pondéré.

-Je vais bien, assura Carlisle, je suis juste furieux face à la suffisance des Newton, ne l'es-tu point toi aussi ?

-Si, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais face à la bêtise humaine ? Insista son ami.

-Eléazar, ça suffit. Edward a besoin de repos. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de tout cela plus tard.

-Mais, Carmen, tu ne peux pas nier que quelque chose semble unir …

-Ça suffit ! Répéta la Comtesse sur un ton ferme et en emmenant son époux à l'extérieur.

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit Eléazar être traîné hors de la chambre comme un enfant capricieux. Il allait reprendre sa contemplation du jeune homme quand la porte se rouvrit sur Albert qui lui apportait un plateau.

-J'ai mis des gâteaux au cas où il aurait faim, précisa le Majordome.

-Merci.

-Puis-je faire autre chose, Milord ?

-Non, Albert, merci. Allez vous reposer. »

Albert le salua d'un signe de la tête avant de quitter la chambre. Carlisle observa le jeune homme et effleura son front, il était chaud et son corps commençait à trembler, signe avant-coureur de fièvre. Il alla chercher dans sa mallette un médicament qui devrait faire baisser la fièvre. Il mélangea la poudre blanche avec de l'eau et revint près du lit. Tendrement, il appela le jeune homme qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il passa un bras dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser, il approcha le verre des lèvres de son valet qui refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. Il dut lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes et encourageantes, Edward finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres. Gorgée par gorgée, il réussit à lui faire avaler tout le verre et alors que le jeune homme allait se rendormir, il lui parla pour l'inciter encore à avaler un peu de thé. Quand il vit que son patient n'avalerait rien de plus, il l'aida à se rallonger.

La nuit passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte tant il ne se lassait pas de contempler le jeune homme. Vers une heure du matin, il s'était quelque peu inquiété, la fièvre était là et il avait passé un linge humide sur le visage d'Edward. Il avait alors inlassablement surveillé le moindre signe de souffrance de son valet, mais une fois la fièvre passée, Edward avait dormi paisiblement. Le jour se levait quand son patient commença à s'agiter dans le lit. Il ne tarda pas à croiser le regard ensommeillé et perdu du jeune homme. Ce dernier voulut se lever, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

« -Doucement, repose-toi, dit-il en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

-Qu'est-ce que…, murmura le jeune homme avant de se grimacer de douleur.

-Chut, ne parle pas. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Je vais te donner un calmant.

Carlisle se leva et voyant que le jeune homme avait fermé ses paupières, il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour préparer le médicament.

-Ouvre la bouche, demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser. Ca va te faire du bien.

Edward prit le médicament avant de se rallonger. Le vampire déposa le verre sur le chevet avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils quand il le vit soudain ouvrir de grands yeux avant de faire un geste pour sortir du lit qu'il stoppa aussitôt.

-Où crois-tu aller ? Le gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Je… Je suis dans votre lit, Milord, murmura Edward d'une voix effarée et rauque.

Carlisle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le forcer à se rallonger, il y arriva sans difficulté.

-Milord, souffla son valet d'un ton anxieux.

-Edward, je veux que tu te reposes.

-Je… Je vais aller dans… dans mon lit…

-Non, il fait meilleur ici que dans les quartiers réservés au personnel et puis tu es bien installé. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et rendors-toi. »

Edward voulut protester, mais le vampire se rapprocha pour plonger son regard ambré dans celui émeraude qui ne tarda pas à se voiler. Carlisle lui répéta dans un doux murmure de s'endormir. Les paupières du jeune homme papillonnèrent, il tenta de lui résister, mais son don de persuasion fit effet. Edward s'endormit. Carlisle quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, ses doigts survolèrent le visage du jeune homme sans pour autant toucher sa peau satinée. Il soupira avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du jeune homme, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

.

* * *

.

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut. Son corps le faisait souffrir, pourtant, il devait aller travailler. Peinant pour ouvrir les yeux, il préféra s'asseoir en premier. Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage quand il voulut contracter ses muscles pour s'asseoir. Un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa et il se mit à tousser, sa gorge irritée n'apprécia guère. Il se sentait vraiment mal, cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas décevoir Albert ou le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford ! Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour sortir de son lit quand il s'étonna soudain de la douceur et du confort de sa couche. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule pendant qu'une voix douce lui ordonnait de se rendormir. Où était-il ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Edward se força à ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui sembla un peu flou et la lumière du jour agressa ses prunelles. En l'espace de quelques secondes pourtant, la chambre fut plongée dans une agréable pénombre. Soudain, il se rappela les coups, la chute dans le lac, il se souvint aussi s'être réveillé dans le lit du Duc de Gloucester. A ce souvenir, il obligea son être à se mouvoir, il n'avait pas à se trouver là !

« -Calme-toi, tout va bien.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut le Duc assit près de lui sur le rebord du lit. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se retrouva à nouveau allongé. Les longs doigts blancs du Lord se posèrent sur son front, il sentit quelques-unes de ses mèches être repoussées avant que la paume fraîche ne se pose sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux appréciant la caresse tout en la redoutant.

-Ta fièvre a baissé, dit le Lord visiblement soulagé, as-tu mal ?

-Ça va, mentit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Le Duc l'observa quelques secondes, apparemment, il ne le croyait pas. Il regarda l'homme se lever et s'approcher d'une mallette où il prit un sachet, il versa une poudre blanche dans un peu d'eau avant de remuer le tout avec une cuillère, puis, il revint vers lui. Le Lord reprit sa place à ses côtés et il l'aida à se redresser avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

-Il faut boire, dit le Duc en le voyant ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Réussit-il à demander.

-Un médicament qui te fera du bien, fais-moi confiance, je suis médecin. »

Edward haussa un sourcil en entendant cela, comment un être tel que lui pouvait être médecin ? C'était impossible ! Pourtant, il ne voyait aucune trace de mensonge dans son regard. Le Duc approcha une nouvelle fois le verre de ses lèvres et il ne put que boire. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de prendre le médicament, le Lord alla chercher une tasse de thé. La boisson tiède relevée de miel coula doucement le long de sa gorge, apaisant la brûlure qui l'étreignait. Sa boisson terminée, il laissa le Duc le rallonger et le border. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait tellement fatigué…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, la douleur avait pratiquement disparu, il se sentait mieux. Il hésita à ouvrir les yeux, il n'était pas seul, il pouvait sentir sa présence. N'avait-il pas bougé de la journée ? Il entrouvrit rapidement ses paupières. Il était toujours assis au même endroit, figé tel une statue. L'angoisse naquit lentement en lui, que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi s'occupait-il de lui ? Pourquoi était-il tendre avec lui ? L'attention que lui portait le Duc l'inquiétait, car aucun d'entre eux ne s'attachait à un humain sans qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de malsain, de dangereux derrière leur comportement. Ses poings se serrèrent quand il sentit les doigts du Lord se poser sur son front avant de descendre le long de ses joues pour finir par caresser tendrement ses lèvres. Edward retint son souffle. La peur grandissait lentement en lui, son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine et il était certain que le Duc l'entendait. Il déglutit péniblement en sentant un souffle froid caresser son visage. Ses paupières se crispèrent, il craignait de les ouvrir et de voir ce que le Lord faisait. Le jeune homme tressaillit quand quelque chose aussi doux et froid que le satin effleura ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé le repousser, mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Soudain, il ne le sentit plus près de lui. Il entendit des pas, des voix. Il reconnut la voix de la Comtesse qui ordonnait au Duc d'aller chasser. Une main effleura à nouveau son visage, puis, il ne perçut plus la présence du Lord dans la chambre. Un bruit de taffetas se fit entendre et il entendit que l'on installait une chaise près du lit.

« -Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, il est parti.

Edward obéit et regarda timidement la Comtesse. Cette dernière lui sourit et tendit une main pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Contrairement au Lord, son contact ne lui fit pas peur, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans les yeux de la Comtesse, quelque chose de maternel qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir chez quelqu'un comme elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, Madame, murmura-t-il.

-Parfait, je veux que tu te reposes et tu pourras reprendre ton travail dans quelques jours, d'accord ?

Edward observa la Comtesse, son esprit était partagé entre sa raison et ses désirs, cependant, sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui était raisonnable.

-Je vais partir, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ? Edward, non, tu ne peux pas !

-Je… Je me débrouillerai, mais je vous promets que je vous ferai parvenir l'argent qui manquera à mes gages pour rembourser la robe de Mademoiselle Newton.

-Edward, la question n'est pas là et je refuse que tu rembourses la robe de cette bécasse ! S'écria la Comtesse.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit cela pour qu'elle se taise ! Il est hors de question que tu paies pour ses bêtises et puis, rassure-toi, ils sont partis ce matin. Donc, rien ne t'empêche de rester parmi nous.

Edward ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de cet argent, mais pas au point d'y perdre la vie. Car il était certain que ses jours étaient comptés s'il restait à Stafford Manor, le Duc avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'à présent, mais combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir ? Non, il ne voulait pas mourir de cette manière, non, pas alors qu'il connaissait les risques et que contrairement à beaucoup de personnes il avait la possibilité de fuir.

-Edward, tout va bien ? Lui demanda doucement la Comtesse.

-Oui, Madame. Je vous remercie de m'avoir offert ce travail malgré mon inexpérience, mais je ne peux rester. Je dois rentrer parmi les miens.

-Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'argent ?

-C'est vrai, mais…. Je crois qu'il est plus prudent que je parte, avoua le jeune homme en choisissant ses mots.

Il put sentir le regard acéré de la Comtesse peser sur lui, il regretta d'avoir été aussi franc, qu'allait-elle faire si elle comprenait qu'il connaissait leur existence ?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ? Insista la Comtesse. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne le laisserai aucun mal t'arriver. »

Edward lui sourit. Peut-être pouvait-elle effectivement le protéger de lui ? Peut-être ne lui ferait-il jamais de mal ? Mais qui le protégerait de lui-même ? Car même s'il avait dû mal à l'admettre, le Duc ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il sentit une légère rougeur réchauffer son visage quand il revit son sourire, ses yeux ambrés se posant sur lui brillant de mille feux, son corps nu fièrement offert à son regard… Non, même si le Lord se contrôlait, lui, il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de se tenir éloigné. La Comtesse dut lire sa décision sur son visage car elle poussa un petit soupir de tristesse. Elle se leva tout en le prévenant que le Duc et son époux étaient partis se promener et qu'ils ne reviendraient que dans quelques heures. Edward comprit le message, s'il voulait partir c'était maintenant. La Comtesse sortit des appartements du Duc et il se glissa aussitôt hors du lit. A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'un léger étourdissement l'étreignit. Edward inspira profondément avant de reprendre sa progression plus lentement. Il enfila ses vêtements secs qui se trouvaient posés sur une chaise, puis, il sortit des appartements du Duc pour se rendre dans sa chambre et récupérer ses maigres affaires. Une fois son sac prêt, il prit l'escalier de service pour se rendre à la cuisine où l'attendaient Albert et Sally, la Comtesse les avait prévenu de son départ. Ils l'enlacèrent et Sally lui donna un balluchon contenant un peu de nourriture pour la route. Tout en lui faisant promettre qu'il soit prudent, ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'aux grilles de Stafford Manor. Edward s'avança sur la route, seul, il se retourna une dernière fois pour leur faire un signe de la main avant de prendre la direction de Londres. Tout en marchant, il réalisa qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour atteindre sa demeure à pieds, peut-être trouverait-il un fermier qui accepterait de le prendre sur sa charrette pour quelques lieues ? S'il avait eu un peu d'argent, il aurait pris la diligence, mais son pécule était plus que maigre… Il pressa soudain le pas en repensant au Duc, une petite partie de son être lui ordonnait de retourner à Stafford Manor pour le retrouver, alors que la plus raisonnable, lui commandait de fuir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'osait imaginer la colère du Lord quand il constaterait sa fuite. Un frisson le parcourut. Tout en réprimant une quinte de toux, il se força à chasser ses pensées pessimistes, il mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il rentrerait à la maison !


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Coucou !

Vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui. Voilà la suite qui c'est faite attendre, le site refusait de publier le nouveau chapitre. Grrrrr!

Enfin, j'espère que cette suite ne vous déroutera pas trop. Bonne soirée ou bonne journée !

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Lunaa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, la réaction de Carlisle risque d'être brutale. Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bonne fin de week-end et à bientôt !

Law : Et ouais je suis de retour ! Lol. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne fin de week-end et à bientôt !

Fat : Edward et Carlisle sont de retour ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne fin de week-end et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2 : Londres**

.

.

Le Duc de Gloucester avait chassé pendant un temps qui lui avait paru interminable, cependant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait besoin, l'odeur, la présence d'Edward avaient finalement eu raison de son contrôle. A plusieurs reprises, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'effleurer son visage, de caresser ses joues, il avait même failli embrasser le jeune homme alors qu'il était endormi ! Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu laisser son désir prendre le dessus sur sa raison ? Carlisle s'en voulait. C'est pour cela que malgré son envie de retourner au chevet de son valet, il poursuivit sa chasse, vidant cerfs, biches et tout animal croisant sa route. Il cessa sa folle course quand il ne sentit plus sa gorge brûler. Il se pencha au-dessus d'un petit court d'eau pour se laver les mains et passer un peu d'eau sur son visage, il sourit en voyant que ses yeux avaient retrouvé une belle couleur ambrée. Il se redressa et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Eléazar l'observait accoudé contre un arbre.

« -Tu es enfin repus, constata son ami, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour de sustenter autant. Edward a vraiment mis à mal toutes tes résistances.

Carlisle se releva lentement, il ne répondit pas et ne chercha pas à nier, son ami ne l'aurait pas cru. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit et il aurait pu rougir s'il avait été humain, comment avait-il pu offrir son corps nu au regard du jeune homme alors que ce dernier était manifestement mal à l'aise ? Il avait passé des heures à le regarder et avant que Carmen ne vienne le sortir de force de la chambre, il avait effleuré ses lèvres, qui sait jusqu'où il serait allé si son amie n'était pas intervenue ? Comment avait-il pu profiter ainsi du jeune homme?

-Calme-toi, souffla Eléazar en posant une main sur son épaule, tu n'as rien fait d'irréparable alors cesse de t'en vouloir. Edward va s'en remettre et je te promets que les Newton ne sont pas prêts à revenir à Stafford Manor. Donc, rentrons.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Carlisle, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je ne pense pas être capable de me retenir, Edward a une trop forte emprise sur moi. Il vaut mieux que je parte avant que mon obsession ne tourne au drame.

-Carmen et moi avons effectivement remarqué ton inclination, avoua Eléazar, mais es-tu sûr que la fuite est la bonne solution ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Carlisle perdu.

-Bien que nous ressemblions aux êtres humains, nous n'en sommes plus. La part animale qui sommeille en nous et que nous domptons s'éveille parfois au contact de certains mortels. Si tu t'éloignes de lui, je ne pense pas que tu parviennes à l'oublier, ton penchant va se transformer en obsession et tu n'auras pas de repos avant de l'avoir retrouver et là les choses pourraient effectivement mal se passer.

-Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Que je dois me laisser aller en priant pour ne pas le tuer ?

-Oui, admit Eléazar, notre espèce est ainsi, une fois que nous avons obtenu ce que nous désirons, le jeu n'a plus lieu, nous nous en lassons car la chasse est terminée. C'est le prédateur qui est en toi que le jeune Edward a éveillé.

-Non, je… Je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire du mal. Non, je ne peux pas et puis de toute manière qui te dits qu'il le veut ? Jamais, je ne pourrais m'imposer à lui !

-Tu le feras s'il ne cède pas.

Un violent grognement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, Carlisle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas bondir sur son ami pour lui faire ravaler ses propos.

-Calme-toi, j'ai dit que tu ferais cela s'il ne cédait pas, cependant, tu ne serais pas le premier des nôtres à utiliser son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite d'un humain.

-Je m'y refuse, déclara Carlisle d'un ton buté. Je peux résister, d'ailleurs, tu le fais bien, ne m'as-tu point dit que son odeur t'attirait ?

-C'est exact, reconnut le Comte, Edward est un jeune homme trop attirant pour son propre bien, son sang semble être une invite à la dégustation. Néanmoins, pour Carmen ou moi, nous pouvons résister à l'appel de son être ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas. J'ai fait quelques recherches cette nuit et je me demande s'il n'est pas ton _Tua_ _Cantante_.

-Mon chanteur ?

-Oui, son sang chante pour toi, il t'enivre. J'ai lu que peu de vampires avaient la chance de croiser leur _Cantante_, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est aussi une malédiction.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Interrogea le Duc avec curiosité.

Eléazar soupira avant de s'arrêter pour lui faire face et planter son regard ambré dans le sien.

-Si Edward est bien ton _Cantante_ et je dis bien si, alors, tu ne trouveras pas de répit tant que tu n'auras pas bu son sang.

-Je ne le tuerai pas ! Je ne boirai pas son sang !

-Nous n'en sommes pas là, tenta de le rassurer le Comte, voyons déjà s'il s'agit de ton _Cantante_ ou d'une simple attirance ?

-Et comment faire ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix lasse.

-Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin ? Railla Eléazar.

-Non, c'est trop risqué, je risquerai de…Non !

-Il y a aussi une autre solution, tu pourrais répondre à cette attraction, goûter son sang et…

-Je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter, murmura-t-il avant de se taire en réalisant qu'il envisageait cette éventualité.

-Il suffit que tu t'arrêtes avant de le vider et il ne sera ainsi pas tout à fait mort, ton venin pansera ses plaies, il deviendra l'un des nôtres.

-Le… Le transformer ? Non ! Je ne veux ni lui prendre son innocence, ni le faire entrer dans notre monde de noirceur. Non, il est temps que je parte, déclara fermement Carlisle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant Stafford Manor.

-Bien, céda le Comte, je vais demander à Albert de faire préparer tes affaires ainsi que ta calèche. J'imagine que tu préfères rester dehors ?

-Oui.

Eléazar l'observa avec tristesse et inquiétude avant d'esquisser un léger sourire en voyant son comportement. Carlisle serrait les poings tout en s'obligeant à rester sur les marches du perron, pourtant, son regard ne cessait de fixer les fenêtres de ses appartements. Le Duc fit son possible pour ne pas contredire son ami lorsqu'il informa Albert du départ précipité du Lord. Le Majordome hocha la tête avant d'aller réquisitionner d'autres serviteurs pour faire au plus vite ses bagages.

-Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi n'entrez-vous donc pas ? Questionna Carmen surprise de les trouver là.

-Figurez-vous, ma chère, que Sa Grâce souhaite nous quitter, annonça Eléazar alors que deux valets portaient l'une de ses malles vers son fiacre.

-Pourquoi donc ? Ne vous plaisez-vous donc pas parmi nous ?

-Bien sûr que si, Madame, mais je pense que pour la tranquillité de chacun, il vaut mieux que je parte.

-Enfin, il dit ça, mais il n'est toujours pas parti, souffla Eléazar dans un murmure alors qu'il observait pour la énième fois les fenêtres de ses appartements.

-Je vais y aller… Je… Je devrais peut-être aller voir comment il va avant de partir ? Murmura soudain Carlisle. Après tout, c'est mon patient.

-Oui, ton patient, ricana le Comte peu dupe face à son excuse.

Carlisle le fusilla du regard avant de monter les dernières marches du perron menant à l'intérieur de Stafford Manor. Il allait emprunter le grand escalier conduisant à l'étage quand Carmen l'arrêta.

-Il est parti.

Le Lord se figea. Les trois mots de la Comtesse parvinrent à son esprit, si son cœur avait battu, il aurait manqué un battement.

-Parti ? Murmura-t-il.

-Oui, Edward a préféré rentrer chez lui, confia-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il paraissait effrayé et pas seulement à cause des Newton.

-C'est ma faute, murmura Carlisle en repensant à son comportement plus que déplacé. Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?

-Carlisle, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il souhaite que tu te lances à sa poursuite, remarqua Carmen.

-Il est malade, il a pris plusieurs coups et je suis sûr qu'il est à pied, comment as-tu pu le laisser partir ? Il n'est pas en état de voyager !

-Je suis désolée, avoua la Comtesse, mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir contre son gré.

-Quelle direction a-t-il pris ? La pressa-t-il.

Un grognement de mécontentement secoua son torse quand il vit Carmen baisser la tête, aussitôt, Eléazar se plaça devant son épouse et le fusilla du regard.

-Si tu veux ne pas en découdre avec moi, je te conseillerais de ne pas grogner sur mon épouse !

-Désolé, souffla Carlisle en se redressant, mais il faut que je le retrouve.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, admit Eléazar, que feras-tu si tu le retrouves ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna le Duc.

-Carlisle, il a peur de toi, il ignore sûrement ce que nous sommes, mais il semble plus observateur que les autres humains, il sait que nous sommes différents, confia Carmen.

-Raison de plus pour que je le retrouve, si jamais il en parle à quelqu'un je ne donne pas cher de sa tête avec les mesures que son Altesse Royale Victoria va faire passer pour éviter les rumeurs à notre propos.

-Rien de ce que nous dirons ne te fera changer d'avis ? Comprit Eléazar.

-Nous ferions peut-être mieux de t'accompagner, proposa Carmen.

-Non, ça ira.

-Milord, vos affaires et votre calèche sont prêts, annonça Albert.

-Merci.

-Carlisle, fais attention, tu joues avec le feu, le prévint Eléazar, bon nombre d'immortels ont tué le mortel qui leur était destiné parce qu'ils n'ont pas su se contrôler.

-Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. »

Tout en se répétant cette phrase, il salua ses amis et monta dans son fiacre qui venait d'être avancé. Le cocher lui demanda où ils allaient, Carlisle se tourna vers Carmen qui secoua doucement la tête. Il sut à cet instant que la Comtesse savait quelle direction avait pris Edward, mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le lui dire. Réprimant un accès de rage, il demanda à être conduit à Londres. Les chevaux ne tardèrent pas à avancer sur la route menant vers la capitale. Carlisle aurait sûrement déjà retrouvé le jeune homme s'il avait été à pied, sa vitesse inhumaine lui aurait permis d'explorer plusieurs routes en un temps record. Cependant, il faisait encore jour et quelqu'un aurait pu remarquer sa course qui n'avait rien d'humaine et puis, il ne tenait pas à effrayer Edward plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. Le vampire se crispa quand il remarqua que le ciel s'était soudain obscurci, des rafales de vent de plus en plus violentes venaient percuter la calèche, un orage se préparait. Il tapa contre le toit du fiacre, ordonnant ainsi à Sirius, son cocher d'accélérer. Il se réinstalla sur la banquette, ses yeux fouillant les alentours de la route à la recherche du jeune homme.

.

* * *

.

Edward resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son corps tremblant. Le vent s'était brutalement levé et lui faisait courber l'échine. Ses yeux humides se posèrent sur le ciel soudain obscurci, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Le jeune homme observa les alentours, peut-être que s'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt il pourrait trouver un abri ? Cependant, s'il restait sur la route, il trouverait probablement une auberge ou une ferme, les propriétaires l'autoriseraient peut-être à dormir dans leur grange en échange de quelques services ? Le jeune homme stoppa ses pas à cause d'une violente quinte de toux. Dès qu'il fut capable de se remettre à marcher, il le fit. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus brûlants, sa fièvre devait sûrement être revenue. Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre déchira le silence qui l'entourait, il frémit quand un éclair lacéra le ciel. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver un refuge avant que la pluie ne tombe, il accéléra le pas. Trop rapidement, il sentit une goutte, puis une seconde, une troisième s'abattre sur son visage. Le jeune homme toussa tout en observant les alentours à la recherche d'un abri, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la forêt obscure et peu accueillante. Alors qu'il se morigénait en se disant que les branches le protègeraient un peu de la pluie, son corps se raidit l'empêchant de rejoindre la forêt. Un frisson parcourut son échine, son esprit lui disait de pénétrer dans les bois, mais une partie de ce dernier l'obligeait à rester sur la route. La peur étreignit son être quand il entendit le galop de chevaux. Il se poussa en bord de route quand une calèche lancée à vive allure déboula. Cette dernière le dépassa et il se détendit avant de voir le véhicule stopper à quelques pas. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il vit une haute stature sortir du fiacre et se diriger vers lui.

«-Edward !

Etait-ce du soulagement qu'il percevait dans sa voix, oui, sans aucun doute. Lord Gloucester tendit une main vers son visage, aussitôt, il recula d'un pas.

-Tout va bien, le rassura le Duc d'une voix douce, je ne te veux aucun mal. Viens te mettre à l'abri dans le fiacre.

-Non, je…

-Où comptes-tu aller ? Le coupa le Lord. L'orage gronde et la pluie ne va pas tarder à tomber durement, viens, je t'en prie.

Edward hésitait toujours. Il sursauta lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre résonna violemment à ses oreilles. Le Duc profita de son sursaut pour s'emparer de son bagage, son bras enlaça sa taille alors qu'il le poussait déjà vers la calèche. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva face à la portière ouverte.

-Monte, je t'en prie, demanda la voix suppliante du Duc, tu ne risques rien, je t'en fais le serment.

Le jeune homme finit par se laisser convaincre. Il réunit ses forces pour essayer de grimper dans la calèche dont le marchepied n'avait pas été abaissé, mais il fut retenu par le bras du Lord qui enserrait toujours fermement sa taille. Il vit ce dernier donner son bagage au cocher qui le rangea sur le toit du véhicule, les mains du Duc enserrèrent ensuite sa taille pour le hisser à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'abri, il s'assit derrière le cocher, laissant l'autre banquette, qui était la place du Maître, au Lord. Celui-ci le rejoignit et sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, il l'installa sur la banquette qui lui faisait face. Profitant de sa torpeur, le Duc retira son manteau pour le draper sur ses épaules. Lord Cullen donna ensuite un coup sur le toit pour inviter le cocher à reprendre la route. Le Duc prit place à ses côtés, il se tassa contre la paroi du véhicule, mais le Lord s'approcha tout de même pour poser sa paume froide contre son front.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Ta fièvre est revenue, constata le Duc, tu n'aurais jamais dû partir alors que tu étais malade. Ne m'as-tu pas donc entendu lorsque le médecin que je suis t'a ordonné le repos ?

-Si, Milord, pardon, murmura Edward un peu honteux, je suis navré de vous avoir inquiété.

-Ce n'est rien, dit le Duc en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Il y a une auberge à quelques miles, nous y passerons la nuit, tu pourras t'y reposer.

-Je vous remercie pour votre prévenance, Milord, mais je ne souhaite pas vous importuner par ma présence et…

-Chut, coupa le Duc, tu ne m'importunes point. Repose-toi jusqu'à notre arrivée.

-Mais…

-Silence, Edward ! Oserais-tu contester mes paroles ? !

-Non, Milord.

Edward se renfrogna dans son coin, n'osant ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tout en se demandant comment échapper à son bienfaiteur. Certes, le Duc était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et prévenant, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Il devait trouver un moyen de lui échapper. Malheureusement, la calèche ne tarda pas à ralentir et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'échappatoire. Le cocher sauta du fiacre et vint ouvrir la portière ainsi qu'abaisser le marchepied. Le Duc descendit avant de lui offrir sa main pour l'aider à descendre. Edward retira rapidement sa main de celle si pâle du Lord, ce dernier l'observa et il put voir qu'il l'avait blessé, Edward s'en voulut. Le cocher ouvrit la porte de l'auberge avant d'aller chercher leurs bagages. Le Duc entra et il le suivit.

-Monseigneur ! S'écria l'aubergiste en venant s'incliner devant le Duc de Gloucester. Quel honneur de recevoir un homme de votre rang dans mon humble établissement !

-Auriez-vous une chambre pour la nuit ? Interrogea le Duc. Je ne souhaite pas poursuivre mon voyage par ce temps.

-Tout à fait, Monseigneur, je vais faire préparer la meilleure de mes chambres. Dois-je préparer une chambre pour vos serviteurs ?

A la vue du sourire de l'aubergiste, Edward était certain que ce dernier était en train de calculer la somme qu'il pourrait soutirer à son riche client.

-Sirius n'aime guère laisser mes chevaux, je pense donc qu'il passera la nuit à l'écurie.

-Et votre valet ? Interrogea l'aubergiste en l'observant.

-Je dormirai aussi à l'écurie si vous m'y autorisez, répondit Edward, je ne suis pas le valet de Lord Gloucester, je pourrai effectuer quelques travaux pour vous en échange de…

-Il suffit Edward, j'ai besoin d'un valet et d'après ce que je vois, dit le Duc en observant l'auberge, vous êtes le seul capable de vous occuper de moi !

Edward baissa la tête en entendant le ton hautain du Lord. Ce dernier posa discrètement sa main dans le bas de son dos pour le pousser vers les escaliers où l'aubergiste les attendait, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'avancer. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'étage, ils marchèrent jusqu'au fond d'un couloir où l'aubergiste ouvrit une porte avant de s'empresser d'aller allumer les bougies.

-Voilà, j'espère que cela conviendra à Monseigneur ? Interrogea l'aubergiste en faisant une courbette.

-Cela sera parfait si vous allumez un feu dans cette cheminée, il fait bien trop froid ici !

L'aubergiste se dépêcha de poser le bougeoir qu'il tenait sur le manteau de la cheminée avant de s'activer sur cette dernière où un bon feu ne tarda pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

-Monseigneur souhaite dîner ?

-Oui. Qu'avez-vous ?

-Mon épouse est fine cuisinière, Monseigneur, son ragoût est délicieux et sa tarte aux pommes est réputée dans la région !

-Parfait. Montez-nous cela avec un peu de vin et surtout un bouillon de légumes. Veillez aussi que mon cocher soit bien installé, ordonna le Duc en donnant quelques pièces d'or à l'homme pour s'assurer d'être obéi.

Les yeux de l'aubergiste s'illuminèrent à la vue des pièces et tout en se répandant en courbettes, il quitta la chambre.

-Mets-toi au lit.

-Milord, je vous remercie pour toutes vos attentions, mais je ne peux…

-Edward, te semble-t-il convenable de discuter mon ordre ?

-Je ne suis pas à votre service Milord, le défia-t-il en relevant la tête pour planter ses émeraudes dans ses pupilles ambrées.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du Duc face à sa rebuffade. Le Lord s'approcha du feu qu'il tisonna avant de murmurer sans le regarder.

-Mets-toi au lit tout seul ou dois-je t'y mettre ? Questionna-t-il en se retournant.

Edward déglutit. Il était certain que le Duc n'hésiterait en aucune manière à le mettre au lit. D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers son bagage qu'il ouvrit pour prendre ses vêtements de nuit. Une fois ces derniers en main, il hésita, sentant toujours les yeux du Lord peser sur lui. Il chercha un endroit où se changer qui le déroberait au regard du Duc, mais il ne trouva rien. Le jeune homme reposa alors ses vêtements sur son bagage, il décida de n'ôter que sa veste et ses chaussures.

-Déshabille-toi ! Ordonna le Duc d'une voix rauque qui le fit frissonner.

-Milord, supplia-t-il dans un gémissement.

Sa supplique sembla faire reprendre ses esprits au Lord qui se racla la gorge avant de se retourner.

-Change-toi, je ne regarde pas.

Edward observa pendant quelques secondes le dos du Duc avant de se décider à se changer. Voyant que le Lord tenait parole, il se hâta de se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour passer son pyjama. Une fois dans celui-ci, il hésita à se glisser dans le lit.

-Rentre dans ce lit, l'invita le Lord en se retournant et en repoussant le couvre-lit.

Edward n'eut d'autre choix que de se coucher. Le Duc s'approcha et il s'enfonça sous les couvertures, ses orbes émeraudes surveillant le moindre de ses gestes.

-Tout va bien, répéta le Lord en posant la paume de sa main contre son front. Tu as de la fièvre, je vais te donner un médicament qui la fera baisser.

Le Duc se releva et prit un verre sur une commode où il versa un peu de poudre blanche qu'il avait pris dans sa mallette, il rajouta de l'eau avant de remuer le tout et de lui tendre le verre. Edward avala son contenu.

-Merci, Milord, dit-il en reposant le verre sur le chevet.

-Repose-toi.

Edward hocha la tête, il avait toujours l'impression que ses yeux étaient en feu, il ferma ses paupières, apaisant ainsi le brasier qui couvait dans ses prunelles. Le jeune homme essaya de se détendre et d'ignorer le regard du Duc qui pesait sur lui. Le plancher grinça quand le Lord s'approcha du lit et donc de lui. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il sentit une main frôler son visage. Il sursauta en entendant quelques coups frappés à la porte, éloignant aussitôt le Duc de lui.

-Voilà votre dîner, Monseigneur, je…

L'aubergiste se tut et son regard passa du Lord à lui. Le regard soudain lubrique de l'aubergiste le fit tressaillir et il ferma les yeux pour s'y soustraire.

-Posez ça et sortez ! Claqua la voix sèche du Duc.

-Oui, bien sûr, Monseigneur !

Il entendit les gestes empressés de l'aubergiste qui sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Sans qu'il ne le voie, il sut que l'homme avait été effrayé par le Duc.

-Allez, sors de sous cette couverture, lui demanda le Lord d'une voix douce, je suis sûr que ce bouillon te fera le plus grand bien.

Le jeune homme repoussa la couverture avant de s'asseoir dans le lit. Le Duc lui tendit la gamelle de soupe. Il prit une cuillerée et le bouillon chaud coula le long de sa gorge, soulageant l'irritation de cette dernière. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Lord prendre place dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et ouvrir un livre. Tout en terminant son repas, il surveilla son bienfaiteur, il n'eut aucun mal à remarquer que ce dernier avait dû mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture, il était clair que le Duc faisait son possible pour ne pas l'épier. Alors qu'il avait terminé sa dernière cuillerée de bouillon, le Lord quitta son fauteuil pour le débarrasser de l'assiette.

-Veux-tu un peu de ragoût ? Questionna le Duc en soulevant la cloche d'une assiette. Il n'a pas l'air trop mauvais.

-Non, je vous remercie, Milord, je n'ai plus faim.

-La tarte aux pommes semble succulente, remarqua le Lord en lui apportant l'assiette.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai plus faim, répéta Edward en refusant l'assiette.

-Quelques bouchées et je te laisse tranquille, assura le Lord.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de saisir l'assiette, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage que le Duc s'empressa de remarquer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna ce dernier.

-Je ne pourrais pas avaler cette délicieuse part de tarte, alors que, Milord n'a encore rien mangé.

Alors que ses mots venaient de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, il réalisa que ses propos pouvaient être une offense envers le Lord. Il baissa brusquement la tête et s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais le Duc le devança.

-Tu as raison, approuva Lord Cullen en prenant une assiette de ragoût.

Le Duc reprit sa place dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et commença à manger. Edward l'observa quelques secondes avant de faire de même, le Lord faisait son possible pour sauvegarder les apparences. Il avait avalé la moitié de sa tarte qui était effectivement très bonne quand il vit son bienfaiteur se lever pour verser du vin dans deux verres, il lui en apporta un.

-Non, merci, Milord, refusa-t-il poliment.

-Tu n'as pas soif ? S'étonna le Lord.

-Si, avoua Edward en rougissant, mais je ne bois pas de vin.

-Quelques gorgées ne te feront pas de mal, assura son bienfaiteur en lui collant le verre dans les mains.

Edward acquiesça avant de contempler le breuvage rouge sang, cette pensée le fit frémir et il posa le verre sur le chevet. Il mâchouilla un nouveau morceau de tarte et ce dernier glissa difficilement le long de sa gorge sèche. Ne pouvant rien avaler de plus, il chercha du regard la carafe d'eau que le Duc avait utilisé pour préparer le médicament. Il repoussa les couvertures pour aller se servir, mais le Lord fut rapidement près de lui pour le forcer à se recoucher.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Juste un peu d'eau, Milord.

-Tu ne veux pas goûter le vin ? Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un vin aussi bon dans une telle gargote.

-Non, Milord, murmura le jeune homme.

Edward déglutit péniblement en voyant le regard soudain obscurci du Lord. Il se tassa dans le lit quand il le vit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son oreiller quand il le vit se pencher vers lui. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine quand le Duc approcha son visage du sien. Un doigt vint caresser ses lèvres et il réprima un hoquet de peur mêlé d'autre chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas identifier pour l'instant.

-Goûte.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et le Lord fit glisser quelques gouttes de vin dans sa bouche. Edward déglutit. Le goût fruité et un brin amer de la boisson ne le dérangea pas trop. Ne voyant aucune grimace sur son visage, le Duc lui fit prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Il avala la boisson qui ne tarda pas à réchauffer son être, il put même sentir ses joues prendre une belle couleur rosée.

-Délicieux, susurra le Lord en le dévorant du regard.

Edward se raidit quand il vit le Duc récolter une goutte de vin à la commissure de ses lèvres pour la porter à sa bouche. La langue du Lord vint lécher le bout de son doigt sans qu'il ne le quitte du regard.

-Vraiment délicieux, assura le Duc en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Le jeune homme put sentir le regard ambré quitter ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou. Lentement, le Lord se pencha pour rapprocher sa bouche de sa peau, elles se touchaient presque et il était certain que les lèvres du Lord se poseraient droit sur sa carotide.

-Milord, balbutia Edward d'une voix où transparaissait sa peur.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit le Lord se redresser rapidement pour se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Duc posa ses deux bras tendus contre le manteau de la cheminée, sa tête disparut entre ses épaules voutées et il le vit prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations. Edward repoussa doucement les couvertures et tout en contrôlant les tremblements de son corps, il sortit du lit. A peine avait-il posé un pied par terre que le Lord se tourna vers lui.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? Gronda le Duc.

Edward se figea, il serra les poings pour tenter de contrôler sa peur.

-Je… Je vais aller dormir à… à l'écurie. Je… Je ne veux pas vous importuner davantage.

-Tu ne m'importunes pas, recouche-toi.

-Milord…

-J'ai dit : recouche-toi !

Edward se dépêcha de se rallonger dans le lit effrayé par son ton sec et autoritaire. En quelques enjambées, le Duc fut à ses côtés et le borda avec des gestes brusques. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour que le Lord ne voie pas ses larmes. Ses poings agrippèrent les draps alors que les doigts du Duc caressaient sa joue.

-Je… Je ne te ferais pas de mal, répéta le Lord, non, je ne pourrais pas t'en faire. Dors, Edward, s'il-te-plaît, dors. »

Le jeune homme fit son possible pour se détendre malgré la proximité du Duc. Il inspira, mais sa respiration se bloqua dans son torse quand il sentit les doigts du Lord jouer avec ses cheveux. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il essayait de tourner le dos au Duc. Celui-ci récolta sa larme avant de quitter le lit. Edward rabattit les couvertures sur lui, se dissimulant ainsi autant qu'il le pouvait à la vue du Lord. Le plancher craqua, lui indiquant qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Le tonnerre résonna à l'extérieur le faisant se tasser un peu plus dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand un éclair déchira l'obscurité de la chambre. Il réprima un sanglot, souhaitant être n'importe où ailleurs que dans cette chambre. Une douce mélodie s'éleva soudain, le Duc de Gloucester fredonnait une berceuse. Peu à peu, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas la musique. Le jeune homme se détendit et pria pour que Morphée le prenne dans ses bras.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle s'autorisa à se détendre quand il entendit la respiration régulière du jeune homme, il s'était enfin endormi. Il cessa de fredonner pour se laisser à son tour bercer par les battements du cœur du jeune homme ainsi que sa respiration. Au dehors, l'orage s'était apaisé, la nature s'était calmée ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Le Duc passa une main lasse sur son visage, qu'avait-il fait ? Les paroles d'Eléazar ne cessaient de le hanter et il priait pour que son ami se trompe, il priait pour que cela soit une simple attraction et que le jeune homme ne soit pas son _Tua Cantante_. Une simple attraction, même animale, pouvait se contrôler, non ? Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil alors qu'il repensait à son comportement plus que déplacé. Il avait failli se jeter sur le jeune homme ! S'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix transie de peur, il aurait embrassé sa peau qui semblait si douce juste là où il pouvait voir sa carotide pulser, juste là où il aurait pu goûter à son sang qui l'appelait tant. Carlisle soupira. Il devait sortir, il devait aller chasser. Oui, s'abreuver de sang animal l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à se rappeler qu'il s'était nourri le jour même. Logiquement, il n'aurait pas dû ressentir la soif, enfin, logiquement, car toute logique semblait disparaître quand il s'agissait d'Edward. Le vampire se leva et fit un pas en direction du lit. Non, il ne devait pas l'approcher, il devait s'éloigner. Le jeune homme bougea légèrement dans le lit et son odeur vint l'assaillir. Sortir, il devait sortir. Alors qu'il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase, son corps le trahit en se rapprochant du lit. Son regard se posa sur les pieds qu'il devinait sous les couvertures pour remonter le long des jambes. Edward lui tournant le dos, ses yeux purent apprécier le fessier rebondi et il en était certain ferme qu'il avait pu déjà observer, il aurait aimé retirer les couvertures, mais il se retint. Son regard remonta ensuite le long du dos musclé que laissait deviner la fine chemise, puis, il termina par ses cheveux, ses cheveux qu'il aurait tant aimé empoigner en atteignant jouissance. Son corps réagit aussitôt aux pensées peu chastes qui l'étreignaient.

Sa raison lui hurla de sortir, d'aller courir dans les bois, d'aller s'abreuver d'un ou deux cerfs, mais au lieu de cela, il retira sa veste qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se défit ensuite de ses chaussures avant de grimper sur le lit. Doucement, il s'allongea, moulant son corps à celui du jeune homme sans pour autant encore oser le toucher, le frôler. Sa main se leva doucement pour caresser le corps du jeune homme, mais le peu de conscience qui lui restait l'en empêcha lorsque soudain un petit gémissement échappa à Edward qui vint se coller contre lui. Carlisle ferma les yeux pour savourer le plaisir que leurs deux corps parfaitement emboîtés lui procuraient. Savoir qu'ils étaient ainsi compatibles le fit tressaillir de joie. Le vampire retint difficilement un grognement et surtout l'envie de plus en plus pressante de faire sien le corps blottit contre lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit, sans aucun autre stimulus que le corps près du sien, le désir naître entre ses reins. Doucement, sa tête s'inclina, ses lèvres touchèrent la peau du cou d'Edward pour y déposer un baiser. Le jeune homme gémit et il n'osa plus bouger. Le nez enfouit dans le creux de son cou, ses lèvres collées contre la douceur de sa peau, il laissa la nuit s'écouler.

.

* * *

.

Edward s'éveilla lentement. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il soupira de bien-être avant de se lover un peu plus entre les draps, de se blottir contre la chose douce qui l'étreignait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler où il était. Il se souvint alors de son départ précipité de Stafford Manor, de l'orage et du Duc de Gloucester qui l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture avant de l'emmener dans une auberge. A ce dernier souvenir, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, toute trace de sommeil l'avait déserté et il voulut sortir du lit. Malheureusement, il ne put faire un seul geste, un bras enserrait fermement sa taille. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas le mur qu'il sentait dans son dos, mais lui… Le jeune homme tressaillit quand il sentit quelque chose de froid et de doux contre la peau de son cou. La panique l'envahit brièvement. Que devait-il faire ? Parler ? Bouger ? Non, son corps de marbre le retenait prisonnier. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre et prier pour s'en sortir. Les minutes passaient et son anxiété ne cessait de croître. Cette dernière s'amplifia quand il sentit les lèvres bouger lentement contre son cou, une langue frôla sa peau, dessinant doucement des arabesques. La main qui enserrait sa taille raffermit sa prise, l'attirant au plus près du corps blottit contre le sien. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et une larme roula le long de sa joue quand des dents mordillèrent le creux de son cou. Un gémissement de peur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres pourtant serrées quand un bassin vint se coller contre ses fesses, lui apprenant par la même occasion ce que le Duc souhaitait.

« -Milord, murmura-t-il dans une supplique.

Le jeune homme n'obtint aucune réponse. L'emprise du Lord se raffermit sur son corps, les lèvres déposèrent des baisers dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il commençait lentement à se frotter contre lui. Edward déglutit péniblement.

-Milord, je vous en prie.

-Chut, souffla le Duc à son oreille, tout va bien.

-Non… Non, Milord, ça… ça ne va pas.

Les lèvres sur son cou se firent plus pressantes tout comme le bassin contre ses fesses. La pression de la bouche du Duc disparut soudain, il put sentir son souffle froid caresser son cou et son bras relâcher son étreinte autour de sa taille. Edward en profita aussitôt pour quitter le lit, mais à peine avait-il esquissé un geste pour s'enfuir qu'il se retrouva à nouveau bloqué contre le corps du Lord. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste, le jeune homme se débattit pour essayer de s'échapper. Un grognement sourd le figea soudain.

-Cesse de bouger ! Ordonna le Duc d'une voix sèche.

Edward obéit, sentant clairement la menace dans la voix du Lord. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et il put le sentir inspirer profondément avant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Un baiser fut déposé sur le sommet de sa tête avant qu'un feulement de rage ne résonne dans la chambre. Edward se rendit alors compte qu'il était seul dans le lit, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu son souffle. Doucement, il s'assit dans le lit et parcourut la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette du Lord qui lui tournait le dos, ses mains étaient appuyées contre le manteau de la cheminée et il pouvait voir son dos trembler. Sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Edward sortit du lit et s'approcha lentement du Duc. Il avança une main tremblante vers l'épaule, n'osant pas le toucher.

-Mi… Milord ? Murmura-t-il. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, lui répondit une voix rauque et tremblante. Je veux…

-Oui, Milord ?

-Je vais sortir. Prépare-toi, nous partons dans un quart d'heure.

-Milord, je peux me débrouiller. Je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

-Non. Un quart d'heure ! »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que le Lord sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Edward sursauta quand la porte claqua. Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi était-il allé vers lui après ce qui venait de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Le jeune homme pinça l'arête de son nez, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal de voir le Duc dans un tel état ? Pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant de lui ? Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur quand on toqua à la porte de la chambre. D'un pas hésitant, il alla ouvrir. L'aubergiste le salua avant de déposer un plateau contenant du thé avec des tranches de pain, du beurre et de la confiture sur la petite table près de la cheminée. Edward le remercia et l'homme quitta la chambre. Le jeune homme prit quelques gorgées de thé avant d'aller enfiler des vêtements propres. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, Edward fronça les sourcils en apercevant une bourse en cuir de couleur bordeaux. Il prit cette dernière en main et s'étonna de voir plusieurs pièces d'or. Son cœur se serra de gratitude et il se demanda quand la Comtesse avait glissé ses gages dans sa valise. Le jeune homme se promit de trouver un moyen pour la remercier. Une fois ses affaires rangées, il termina son thé tout en refusant de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Edward prit ses affaires et descendit dans la salle de l'auberge où déjà quelques personnes étaient attablées devant un verre d'alcool dont les effluves lui firent froncer le nez. Il se rappela alors l'argent qu'il avait en sa possession, certes, il en avait besoin, mais jamais le Duc ne se serait retrouvé à devoir payer une chambre s'il n'avait pas été là. Il alla donc trouver l'aubergiste pour régler la chambre, mais celui-ci refusa son argent arguant que Sa Seigneurie avait déjà réglé. Edward acquiesça et sortit de l'auberge. Il aperçut non loin de l'écurie le cocher et la voiture de Lord Cullen, mais aucune trace de ce dernier. Lentement, il s'approcha de Sirius qui était en train de flatter les chevaux.

« -Bonjour, lança-t-il en souriant à l'homme.

-B'jour, marmonna le cocher en lui lançant un regard noir.

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure mal à l'aise face au regard de Sirius. Le jeune homme posa son bagage sur le sol avant de fixer ses pieds tout en se demandant quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère et aussi ce que le cocher pouvait lui reprocher. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de se lancer, après tout, l'honnêteté payait toujours.

-Je suis navré si ma présence vous importune, mais…

-Importune ? Sa Grâce est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi charitable et bonne. Cependant, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, je pense que tu devrais partir tant qu'il en est encore temps !

Edward acquiesça aux propos du cocher. Lui aussi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore là alors qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Il tressaillit encore en repensant à la peur qui avait traversé son corps quand il avait senti ses dents contre son cou, son désir dans le creux de ses reins. Alors, pourquoi était-il toujours là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la fuite ? Sûrement parce que même s'il avait dû mal à l'admettre, une partie de lui avait apprécié de se sentir désiré par le Duc. Peut-être même aurait-il pu accéder aux désirs du Lord si celui-ci n'avait pas agi de cette manière ? Après tout, au tout début avant que la crainte ne le submerge, il avait ressenti un étrange feu, encore inconnu, couver dans son corps. Edward ne savait pas vraiment ce que le Duc attendait de lui, était-ce simplement pour assouvir une pulsion qu'il s'accrochait autant à lui ? Cette idée lui déplut au plus haut point. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas suivre les conseils de Sirius, un bras enlaça fermement sa taille, lui interdisant toute fuite.

-Allons-y, dit tout simplement le Lord en l'entraînant vers sa voiture.

-Et où allons-nous, Milord ? Questionna le cocher en leur ouvrant la porte.

-Edward, où habites-tu ? L'interrogea le Duc.

-Thotil Street, murmura Edward en baissant la tête.

-Thotil Street ? Répéta le Lord surpris.

-A Whitechapel? S'étonna Sirius.

-Je… Non, je… J'habite près de Big Ben…Une petite rue… Je peux y aller à pieds, je ne veux pas vous déranger, Milord.

-Tu ne me déranges pas et cela ne m'ennuie pas de te laisser à Thotil Street.

-Big Ben, ce sera très bien, assura le jeune homme.

-Alors, en route pour Big Ben, ordonna Sa Grâce au cocher.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'étroit habitacle, il voulut s'asseoir dos au cocher, mais le Lord attrapa son bras pour l'installer sur la banquette opposée. Le Duc prit place en face de lui. Edward fut soulagé de constater que les yeux de son vis-à-vis aient retrouvé une belle couleur ambrée. Le jeune homme se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, n'osant soutenir le regard du Lord. Ils avaient parcouru plusieurs lieues quand le Duc brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux.

-Je te prie de m'excuser, dit le Lord, mon comportement est inqualifiable et des plus irrespectueux envers toi. J'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

-C'est oublié, Milord, chuchota Edward.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta le Duc. »

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête ne sachant quoi dire. Il fut soulagé de voir le Lord esquisser un pâle sourire avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage. Edward ferma les yeux souhaitant que le calme dans lequel était plongé l'habitacle se prolonge. Son corps se raidit légèrement quand il sentit le Duc prendre place sur la banquette à ses côtés, leurs doigts posés sur cette dernière se frôlaient sans pour autant oser se toucher. Edward ne chercha pas à éloigner son doigt quand le petit doigt du Lord s'enroula autour du sien.

.

* * *

.

A peine était-il sorti de la chambre que Carlisle dévala rapidement les escaliers avant de s'élancer dans la forêt entourant l'auberge. Après avoir vidé deux cerfs de leur sang, il sentit le monstre s'apaiser quelque peu et il reprit le chemin de l'auberge. Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à le ramener au jeune homme qu'il avait abandonné dans la chambre. S'il avait été humain, ses joues se seraient empourprées au souvenir de son comportement. Comment avait-il pu ainsi se laisser aller ? Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en se souvenant qu'il s'était frotté à lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder en face après ça ? Soudain, il paniqua. S'il avait été à la place du jeune homme, il aurait déjà fui, il aurait mis le plus de distance possible entre eux. Le monstre en lui rugit face à cette idée alors que sa part humaine se réjouissait qu'il se soit éloigné. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas devinrent plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à courir. Arrivé à proximité de l'auberge, un intense soulagement l'envahit quand il vit Edward en compagnie de Sirius. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait l'idée de s'enfuir, il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille avant de l'entraîner vers la calèche. En se détournant, il eut le temps de croiser les yeux réprobateurs de Sirius, il fusilla le cocher du regard qui baissa la tête avant d'hausser les épaules et de grimper sur la calèche. Il monta à son tour dans le véhicule et remarqua qu'Edward s'était installé dos au cocher, il ne supporta de le voir à cette place, il méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Le jeune homme fut surpris par son geste, mais ne broncha pas. Avant que tout son courage ne le déserte, Carlisle s'excusa pour son comportement. Edward accepta ses excuses, mais il ne savait si c'était parce qu'il était noble et lui un simple valet. Cependant, voyant son malaise, il n'insista pas et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, il ressentit le besoin d'être plus près de lui. Sans réfléchir, il quitta sa banquette pour s'installer à côté du jeune homme. Il observa sa main posée près de celle d'Edward, leurs petits doigts se frôlèrent et il enlaça celui du jeune homme avec le sien. Il fut heureux de voir que celui-ci ne le repoussait pas.

Carlisle ferma les yeux et savoura le simple fait de se trouver à ses côtés. Ce matin, il avait perdu son sang-froid, jamais il n'aurait dû quitter le fauteuil près de la cheminée, jamais, il n'aurait dû se glisser dans ce lit, mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Ses paupières closes se crispèrent alors qu'il tentait de refouler le violent désir qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Doucement, il soupira avant de bloquer sa respiration pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Alors qu'il faisait son possible pour rester maître de la situation, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Eléazar. Cette nuit, il avait été à deux doigts de succomber comme l'avait prédit son ami, mais heureusement, la peur qui transparaissait dans la voix du jeune homme l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Cependant, les propos du Comte ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire et si son attraction virait à l'obsession comme le craignait Eléazar ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire, Eléazar se trompait, il saurait résister, oui, du moment où il n'aurait plus son odeur, son corps près de lui, il retrouverait sa raison et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Fier de sa résolution, le Duc se permit de respirer un petit peu, après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'enivrer encore un peu de l'odeur du jeune homme puisqu'il n'allait plus le revoir ?

Cependant, trop rapidement à son goût, ils atteignirent les faubourgs de Londres. Carlisle se redressa pour s'asseoir convenablement, son petit doigt enlaçant toujours celui du jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la capitale, il sentit Edward se tendre. Pour le rassurer, il prit sa main dans la sienne et traça des petits cercles à l'intérieur de sa paume avec son pouce. La caresse eut l'effet escompté, le corps du jeune homme s'affaissa quelque peu et il put sentir ses muscles se relâcher. Sirius ne tarda pas à faire ralentir la calèche, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et put voir Big Ben s'élever sur sa droite. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit quand il réalisa que l'heure de la séparation était arrivée, sans qu'il ne le veuille ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la main du jeune homme. Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la haute tour qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, jamais il ne l'avait autant détesté. Un léger gémissement lui fit tourner la tête, le visage d'Edward était déformé par la souffrance. Il s'interrogea brièvement avant de lâcher précipitamment la main du jeune homme tout en se confondant en excuses.

« -Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, montre-moi ta main.

Edward lui tendit cette dernière, délicatement, il fit bouger chacun des doigts et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit qu'aucun os n'avait été cassé par sa poigne de fer. Il posa sa main à plat sur celle du jeune homme qui sembla apprécier sa fraîcheur. Tout à coup, la calèche se figea. Carlisle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas ordonner à Sirius de les conduire immédiatement loin de cette place. La portière s'ouvrit et il eut énormément de mal à lâcher la main du jeune homme.

-Je vous remercie, Milord, dit Edward avec sincérité, merci pour vos soins et votre gentillesse à mon égard.

-Ed…

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune homme était déjà sorti de la cachette. Il l'entendit remercier Sirius, puis, impuissant, il le regarda s'enfoncer au milieu de la foule des passants avant qu'il ne le perde du regard. Il ne revint à lui que quand il sentit le fiacre bouger à nouveau.

-Où allons-nous, Votre Grâce ? Interrogea Sirius. A votre pied-à-terre Londonien ? Ou prenons-nous la route de Gloucester Castle ?

Carlisle entendit vaguement la voix de son cocher, mais il ne comprit pas ses propos. Toute son attention était focalisée vers la rue où Edward avait disparu.

-Milord ?

-Arrête la voiture !

-Mais Votre Grâce…

-Je t'ai ordonné d'arrêter cette voiture Sirius ! Gronda Carlisle avec rage.

-Milord, je vous en prie, laissez-le partir, demanda Sirius dans un murmure qui lui était parfaitement audible malgré le bruit de la calèche et de la rue. Vous n'êtes pas vous même quand il est là, il n'est pas bon pour vous.

-Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter cette calèche ! S'énerva Carlisle.

-Votre Grâce, je vous en prie, laissez-le.

-Arrête immédiatement cette voiture où je te jure que tu ne feras pas de vieux os ! Menaça Carlisle dans un feulement effrayant.

Aussitôt la calèche se stoppa. Il bondit hors de l'habitacle, ignorant les cris de son cocher qui tentait désespérément de le ramener à la raison. Le Lord s'enfonça dans la foule, bousculant ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas sur son passage, pour rejoindre au plus vite la ruelle où il avait disparu. Une fois dans cette dernière, il le chercha, mais le jeune homme devait déjà être loin. Carlisle huma l'air et sourit, heureusement, son parfum était toujours présent, il allait pouvoir le pister. Tout en se laissant guider par l'odeur du jeune homme, il s'enfonça dans une rue, puis, une autre et encore une autre pour finalement atterrir sur Thotil Street. Ses pas ralentirent alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans cette rue tristement réputée. Il ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention des âmes perdues qui avaient élu domicile ici, les prostituées ne tardèrent pas à venir offrir leur service. Une petite cour se forma rapidement autour de lui, chacun ayant reconnu un riche client et voulant lui soutirer le plus d'argent possible. Il frémit en entendant les propositions qu'on lui faisait, il remarqua alors qu'elles émanaient aussi bien de femmes que d'hommes.

-Eloignez-vous immédiatement de Sa Grâce si vous ne voulez pas être pendu au gibet ! Cingla une voix froide qu'il connaissait bien.

Aussitôt, un mouvement de peur s'empara des pauvres hères et il put à nouveau se déplacer librement.

-Qu'est-ce que Lord Cullen, Duc de Gloucester, vient faire dans les bas-fonds de Londres ? Voudrais-tu t'acoquiner avec la canaille ?

-Je peux vous retourner la question, Cher Marquis de Dorset, lança Carlisle en souriant à son ami.

Le Lord étreignit brièvement son ami avant de l'inviter à faire quelques pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Marquis et vit avec plaisir que ce dernier n'avait pas trop changé. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et aussi blonds que les champs de blés encadraient son visage lui donnant l'air d'un ange, cependant, le Marquis était tout sauf un ange. Il portait un long manteau noir qui laissait deviner un pantalon bleu nuit, son haut-de-forme était bien à sa place sur sa tête et il tenait dans une de ses mains sa canne avec un pommeau en nacre et ses gants. Le Duc observa discrètement ses yeux et fut ravi de voir que ces derniers avaient une belle couleur dorée.

-Alors, Carlisle, l'interpella son ami après s'être assuré que personne ne les épiait, que fais-tu dans le coin le plus chaud de la capitale ?

-Et toi ? Questionna-t-il peu désireux de lui répondre.

-Que Votre Grâce ne pense pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, railla le Marquis, alors ? Quand je t'ai aperçu, j'aurais dit que tu étais en chasse ce qui m'a paru un peu inquiétant et intriguant.

Carlisle ne lui répondit pas, il venait de retrouver l'odeur d'Edward. Ses pas s'accélérèrent et il courut jusqu'au détour de la rue. Il se figea lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une partie de la rue bien plus éclairée, les trottoirs étaient propres et face à lui se dressait la riche façade d'une demeure qui semblait déplacée dans ce quartier.

-Je dois admettre que tu m'intrigues de plus en plus, avoua son ami qui avait suivi son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en observant un couple richement vêtu pénétrer dans la demeure.

-Quel inculte, souffla le Marquis en prenant un ton mélodramatique.

-Ma patience a ses limites, grogna Carlisle.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta son ami avant de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement lorsqu'il laissa échapper un feulement. Calme-toi, tu vois cette belle demeure, à ton avis que vient-elle faire dans le quartier de Whitechapel? Dans le quartier connu et reconnu pour sa prostitution ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu te trouves devant le Manoir des Charmes, le plus grand bordel de Londres et ma foi aussi le plus sélect.

-Un… Un bordel ? Répéta Carlisle dépité.

-Dis, je ne m'y connais point en médecine, mais un vampire peut-il faire une syncope parce que tu me parais sur le point de défaillir et je ne sais que faire ?

-Cesse donc de babiller !

Le Marquis se tut, mais il put sentir son regard peser sur lui. Un bordel ! Pourquoi était-il rentré dans un bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait bien faire dans un lieu comme celui-ci ? Carlisle sentit la colère grandir en lui, ses poings se serrèrent et un feulement allait franchir le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit une violente vague de calme l'envahir et le figer.

-Ne me résiste pas, tu dois absolument te modérer !

La voix du Marquis résonna tout près de ses oreilles, il remarqua alors que son ami avait fermement empoigné ses mains avec les siennes pour l'empêcher de bondir dans la demeure.

-Calme-toi, ordonna une nouvelle fois le Marquis en utilisant à nouveau son don sur lui.

Carlisle ferma les yeux, il devait lui obéir, sinon, comme l'avait prédit Eléazar, il allait commettre un véritable carnage. Il allait reculer d'un pas quand une odeur parvint à ses narines. Ses yeux acérés qui avaient viré au noir se plantèrent dans ceux du vampire qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue. Le Marquis de Dorset le retint tant bien que mal alors qu'il voulait arracher la tête de son semblable qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans le Manoir des Charmes. Une intense satisfaction l'envahit quand il vit le vampire, qui lui était inconnu, faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner vivement.

-Bon, ça suffit ! S'énerva le Marquis. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais pas !

-Pourquoi… Jasper…Pourquoi ce vampire allait entrer dans le Manoir des Charmes ?

Son ami le dévisagea avec stupeur tout en secouant la tête face à son incapacité à comprendre la situation.

-A ton avis pourquoi un vampire va-t-il dans un bordel ? Sûrement pas pour faire du tricot !

-Mais… Mais…

-Le Manoir des Charmes est un endroit particulier, rien que la devanture du manoir a dû te l'apprendre. La mère maquerelle a su faire tourner son affaire et chose plus importante, elle a su charmer les Volturi.

-Quoi ?

-Aro ne s'en est sûrement pas vanté auprès de toi. Et bien figures-toi que ce cher Aro ainsi que Marcus et Caïus ont leurs habitudes et ils aiment tout particulièrement passer du temps ici quand ils sont à Londres. Cela fait donc du Manoir des Charmes un lieu protégé, les femmes et les hommes qui y offrent leur corps et même parfois leur sang sont eux aussi sous la protection des Volturi. Un groupe de vampires a un jour voulu faire main basse sur ce bordel, il n'a pas fallu deux heures aux gardes pour être sur place et les détruire.

-Attends, tu…tu veux dire qu'il offre son corps et son sang à des vampires ? Gronda Carlisle qui sentait sa colère revenir.

-J'ai dit qu'ils ou elles offraient leur corps et leur sang, qui est donc ce _il _qui te met dans cet état ?

-Je… Je…

Carlisle se tut soudain en voyant une porte se trouvant sur le côté du Manoir des Charmes s'ouvrir. Le venin afflua violemment dans sa bouche et il aurait déjà bondi sur sa proie si Jasper ne l'avait pas retenu. Inconscient du danger qui planait sur lui, Edward ferma sa veste avant de disparaître dans une ruelle adjacente.

-Carlisle, il faut absolument que tu te reprennes ! Ordonna Jasper d'une voix tendue. Je ne supporte pas…. Rappelle-toi que je ressens tout…Contrôle-toi… Je… Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais te lâcher et nous allons tous deux nous jeter sur cet humain !

Carlisle fit son possible pour retrouver son calme, mais comment pouvait-il le rester après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Edward n'avait rien d'un jeune homme innocent et fragile, non, il était une créature maudite qui vendait son corps pour quelques pièces d'or. Alors qu'il tentait de contrôler sa rage, le jeune homme réapparut dans leur champ de vision, il portait deux paniers remplis de légumes et de viande. D'un geste souple, il se détacha de l'emprise de Jasper et en un clin d'œil, il s'interposa entre Edward et la porte du Manoir des Charmes.

-Milord ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

L'étonnement ne tarda pas à laisser place à l'effroi quand Edward remarqua la couleur de ses yeux ainsi que sa démarche agressive. Carlisle n'avait plus de doute, Edward savait qui il était !

-Suis-moi !

Carlisle ne reconnut pas sa voix tant elle était grave et froide, le jeune homme recula d'un pas, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, Edward ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Claqua la voix de Carlisle. Tu ne peux rester là ! Je peux t'offrir bien plus !

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Maintenant, Milord, je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser passer, j'ai du travail !

-Et quel travail ? Railla le Duc. Tu t'es bien moqué de moi !

-Si c'est ce que vous pensez, j'en suis navré, mais, écartez-vous de mon chemin !

-Je te trouve tout à coup bien insolent, où est donc passé le jeune homme timide et bien élevé ?

-Il a disparu au moment où vous m'avez considéré comme un morceau de viande !

-Un bien beau morceau de viande, je dois bien l'admettre, reconnut Carlisle en se léchant les lèvres, quel prix ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Murmura Edward perdu.

-Quel est ton prix ? Car c'est pour ça que tu t'es amusé avec moi, que tu as tout fait pour me rendre dingue, tu connais ma fortune et tu as voulu que je paie le prix fort. Et bien, tu as gagné, combien ?

-Je ne sais ce qui vous arrive Milord, mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas vous-même, je passerai donc outre sur vos propos offensants et vous demanderez simplement de vous écarter !

-Qui es-tu pour oser me parler de la sorte ? Tu n'es rien ! Rien, tu m'entends !

-Alors, si je ne suis rien, laissez-moi passer !

-Tu n'iras nulle part ailleurs que dans mon lit !

Avec plaisir, Carlisle vit le jeune homme trembler. Son assurance s'était lentement effritée au cours de leur discussion houleuse. Le Duc fit un pas vers sa proie, il était grand temps que la mascarade cesse et qu'il trouve enfin le repos après s'être rassasié du jeune homme. Cependant, il se retrouva stoppé dans son élan par Jasper qui entoura fermement sa taille avant de le traîner dans la rue. Il tourna la tête pour voir Edward s'empresser de rentrer dans le Manoir des Charmes.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Lâche-moi !

-Non, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé la raison. Ce gamin est peut-être un gigolo, mais ne m'as-tu pas entendu lorsque je t'ai parlé de la protection des Volturi ? S'exaspéra Jasper avec inquiétude.

-Je le veux ! Grogna simplement Carlisle.

-Et tu l'auras, le rassura le Marquis, mais les choses ne doivent pas se passer ainsi. C'est le Duc de Gloucester et non le vampire qui devra se présenter à la mère maquerelle pour demander ce prostitué, compris ?

-Oui.

-Donc, maintenant, tu vas me suivre jusqu'à ma demeure, tu vas reprendre tes esprits et nous viendrons louer ses services pour quelques heures, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Carlisle se sentit tout de suite apaisé, la logique rassurante ainsi que le don de son ami l'y aidant. Ils sortirent de Thotil Street et le Marquis héla un fiacre pour regagner son domicile qui se trouvait non loin de là, au bord de la Tamise. Carlisle était en train de s'asseoir quand il se souvint d'un détail.

-Dis donc, Jasper, ta moitié sait-elle que tu arpentes le quartier des prostitués ?

Le regard légèrement gêné de son ami lui arracha un sourire, il était sûr que Jasper aurait rougi s'il en avait été capable.

-Et bien, disons que j'avais quelques achats à faire pour nous deux, avoua Jasper avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Carlisle se raidit sur la banquette, c'était maintenant lui qui aurait rougi jusqu'aux racines s'il l'avait pu. Le Duc passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier. Le don du Marquis agissait toujours sur lui et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Cependant, un feu jusqu'alors inconnu couvait dans le creux de ses reins en imaginant que dans peu de temps, il assouvirait enfin ses plus bas instincts…


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes ! Merci énormément ! Je suis désolée ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et je viens juste de terminer ma relecture. Encore merci pour vos messages qui me motivent et me font super plaisir ! A bientôt et bonne fin de week-end à tous ! ^_^

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Le Manoir des Charmes**

.

.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement après avoir refermé la porte de sa demeure. Il s'avança d'un pas apaisé dans la cuisine étrangement déserte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule avant d'emprunter rapidement l'escalier de service pour se rendre aux chambres de bonne se trouvant sous la toiture. Une fois dans la sienne, il posa ses affaires sur son lit. Le jeune homme se sentait enfin en sécurité dans son antre, certes petit, mais bien à lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder, il souhaitait s'entretenir avec sa mère avant l'arrivée des clients, ne serait-ce que pour lui annoncer son arrivée. Il sortit de sa chambre et emprunta le même escalier pour rejoindre le second étage. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tout le monde devait être en train de se préparer. Arrivé devant deux immenses portes laquées de blanc et parées d'ornement en or, il frappa. Une voix douce s'éleva l'autorisant à entrer ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. Son sourire se fana quelque peu quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« -Edward ! S'exclama la maîtresse des lieux en lui offrant un sourire. Quelle joie de vous revoir mon enfant, mais je ne vous attendais pas avant plusieurs semaines ?

-Bonsoir mère, la salua-t-il en se courbant avant de se tourner vers l'autre personne, Bonsoir Vicomte.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Edward, dit l'homme.

Edward qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux se recula un peu, ne supportant pas le regard lubrique de l'homme sur lui. Ses yeux rouges le firent frémir et il regretta la douceur de certaines pupilles ambrées. Le Vicomte Alambrooke fit un pas dans sa direction, mais il fut aussitôt stoppé par sa mère.

-James, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez voir si ces messieurs dames sont prêts.

Bien qu'avec regret, le Vicomte s'inclina face la maîtresse du Manoir des Charmes avant de quitter la pièce.

-Mon petit, murmura sa mère.

Edward s'approcha aussitôt du canapé où sa mère était installée, il s'agenouilla face à elle et elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton si beau visage ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en caressant son hématome et sa lèvre fendue.

-Rien, mère, rien de grave.

-Je ne le crois pas, sinon, tu ne serais pas ici. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tu le souhaitais avec le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford ?

-Si, mère, ils étaient très gentils.

-Tu ne veux donc pas me dire pourquoi tu as quitté leur service ?

-Cela n'est pas important, maman.

-Soit, soupira sa mère en caressant sa joue, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie et vous ?

-Je me porte bien, mon fils, sourit Elisabeth.

Edward hocha doucement la tête, malgré ce qu'elle affirmait, il pouvait voir une lueur soucieuse dans son regard chocolat. Il se pencha, ses bras enserrèrent la taille de sa mère et sa tête se posa contre son épaule. Elisabeth lui rendit son étreinte avant d'y mettre un terme après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Tenez, mère, dit-il en sortant une bourse en cuir bordeaux de sa poche pour la poser dans sa main, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose…

-Edward, je te remercie, chuchota sa mère en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de compter les pièces d'or, malheureusement, cela ne sera pas suffisant.

-Je vais trouver un autre travail, mère, promit-il.

-J'ai confiance en toi, mon chéri, assura Elisabeth, mais j'aimerais que tu te reposes un peu.

-Je vais bien.

Elisabeth soupira avant de se lever, Edward fit de même et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Malgré le poids des années, sa mère était toujours aussi belle. Son teint de porcelaine était mis en valeur par ses yeux chocolat ainsi que sa bouche rosée et ses longs cheveux bruns où l'on ne voyait que quelques mèches blanches. Elle portait une belle robe en soie rouge dont la coupe mettait en valeur sa taille fine, néanmoins, il n'appréciait guère le bustier qui offrait au regard de tous son décolleté, mais il ne dit rien, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne rien dire.

-Edward, je sais que tu viens de rentrer et que tu dois être fatigué, mais pourrais-tu aller chez Madame Wood pour récupérer les provisions que j'ai commandées ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mère.

-Tu lui diras de tout mettre sur mon compte.

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie des appartements de sa mère.

-Edward !

-Oui, mère ?

-Ne traîne pas trop, la nuit tombe et tu sais que les rues ne sont pas sûres ces derniers temps, je n'aime pas te savoir dehors.

-Je fais vite, mère, je vous le promets. »

Edward lui sourit avant de sortir des appartements d'Elisabeth. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine pour sortir par la porte se trouvant sur le côté, il croisa quelques employés de sa mère qui le saluèrent. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'empressa de se rendre au magasin de Madame Wood. A peine fut-il dehors, qu'il ferma sa veste, un frisson parcourant son échine. La tête baissée et d'un pas décidé, il s'avança dans la ruelle et il pénétra quelques mètres plus loin dans la boutique de Madame Wood. Ses achats en main, il reprit la direction du Manoir des Charmes, mais il se figea alors qu'il était presque arrivé à destination. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, la peur l'étreignit et il fit son possible pour ne pas baisser les yeux face à lui.

.

* * *

.

Elisabeth Masen regarda son fils quitter ses appartements avant de se laisser choir sur le fauteuil face à sa coiffeuse. Elle réajusta ses longues boucles brunes avant de passer un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle était en train de poudrer ses joues lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, elle murmura un « entrez » sachant parfaitement que cela était suffisant.

« -Que désirez-vous encore, James ? Questionna-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil à travers le miroir.

-Allons, Madame, vous n'avez pas à vous farder ainsi, vous ne faites que gâcher votre beauté.

-Quel vil flatteur, vous faites, James, contrairement à vous, les années comptent pour moi.

-Je n'aime pas vous voir soucieuse, Madame, avoua le Vicomte en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tout va bien aller, murmura-t-elle en essayant de s'en convaincre, Scotland Yard ne va pas tarder à arrêter ce monstre.

-Oui, mais en attendant, les affaires vont mal.

-Certes, mais nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre, relativisa Elisabeth.

-Le tueur qui hante les rues de Whitechapel n'est pas votre seul ennemi, d'autres maisons comme la vôtre, moins regardantes à leur clientèle et à leur personnel, fleurissent un peu partout.

-Je l'entends, mais elles n'ont pas notre renommé et les clients violents ou aux tendances trop perverses n'ont guère leur place ici, je ne tolérerai pas que l'on fasse du mal à mes filles ou à mes garçons !

-Mais que ferez-vous lorsque les caisses seront vides ? Madame, je m'inquiète pour vous.

-J'ai confiance en l'avenir, James, j'ai confiance, répéta-t-elle.

Elisabeth espérait de tout cœur que la missive qu'elle avait envoyé à Aro trouverait une réponse favorable, si son vieil ami et amant ne l'aidait pas, elle ignorait par quel miracle ils pourraient s'en sortir.

-Il y a une autre solution, murmura le Vicomte d'un ton hésitant.

-Laquelle ? Questionna Elisabeth avant de croiser son regard carmin dans le miroir. Non, je m'y refuse !

-Pardonnez-moi, Madame, mais vous possédez entre vos mains un véritable diamant, un joyau. Sa beauté parfaite attirerait la clientèle, il faudrait simplement l'exposer au départ, puis, trouver un riche acquéreur et vous pourriez ainsi…

-Silence ! Gronda la maîtresse des lieux. Je vous interdis de parler de la sorte, vous m'entendez ?

Un léger grondement résonna dans son dos et les doigts aussi froids que la nuit se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

-Il suffit, James !

-Pardonnez-moi, Madame.

-Sortez et allez vérifier que tout soit prêt, on m'a annoncé que quelques clients étaient déjà arrivés. »

Le Vicomte Alambrooke s'inclina respectueusement devant elle avant de quitter ses appartements. D'un pas nerveux, Elisabeth se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'alcool. Elle dégusta le liquide ambré qui réchauffa un peu son être. Elle savait que James avait raison, elle savait qu'elle possédait la solution à tous ses problèmes, cependant, elle se refusait d'arriver à cela sauf… Sauf s'il le lui demandait…

.

* * *

.

Après avoir déposé les courses à la cuisine, il donna un coup de main à Andrew en allant chercher des bouteilles de champagne. Lorsqu'il remonta, Madame Semions, la cuisinière, lui donna un plateau tout en lui ordonnant d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Il remercia la cuisinière et emporta son dîner jusqu'à sa petite chambre. Le jeune homme posa son plateau sur son bureau avant d'ôter ses chaussures et sa veste et de se laisser tomber sur son lit étroit en soupirant. Son corps se remit à trembler en repensant à son altercation avec le Duc de Gloucester. Il se recroquevilla, ses bras enserrèrent ses jambes, il avait eu peur, il avait toujours peur car maintenant que le Duc savait où il vivait, il n'était pas certain que ce dernier le laisse tranquille surtout s'il apprenait les activités de la demeure qui l'abritait. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Si seulement, Lord Cullen pouvait se montrer tout le temps charmant avec lui, il aurait peut-être pu baisser sa garde. Enfin… Il aurait tout de même du mal. Entre le Duc et lui, il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir si ce n'est une histoire d'un soir, il serait éternellement dans son ombre. Une histoire, une étreinte, non tout cela était impossible, son cœur trop fragile en sa présence n'y résisterait pas, il serait brisé lorsqu'il partirait vers quelqu'un digne de lui, quelqu'un de son rang. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et il sursauta quand il sentit une main fine caresser son visage. Il inspira profondément avant de s'asseoir.

« -Monsieur est rentré et il ne pense même pas à venir nous saluer ! S'offusqua une belle femme brune dont la peau caramel contrastait avec les beautés de ce siècle.

-Bonsoir, Angela, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Edward.

-Angéla, mère n'est pas là alors laisse tomber ce ton guindé !

-Il paraîtrait que le fils prodigue est de retour ?

-Victoria ! Bonsoir, dit-il à la femme rousse qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Alors, on est de retour au bercail, mon prince ?

-Comme tu peux le voir. Isabella n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est occupée.

-Oh…

-Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? S'enquit Victoria en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour lui faire lever la tête. Angie, va chercher l'onguent dans ma chambre.

Angéla releva ses jupes avant de s'élancer vers l'étage inférieur. Victoria le força à s'allonger, ses longues jupes se posèrent sur son corps alors qu'elle continuait d'examiner son visage.

-Que t'est-il arrivé chaton ?

-Rien.

-Il pleurait quand je suis arrivée, lâcha Angéla en revenant.

Edward soupira et ferma les yeux pendant que les doigts experts de Victoria déposaient de la crème sur son visage. Certains employés de sa mère l'avaient pris sous son aile car ils l'avaient vu grandir, ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'empêcher de le materner.

-Que se passe-t-il, chaton ? Insista Victoria en massant le contour de son œil tuméfié.

-Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Angéla et Victoria l'observèrent, peu dupes face à son mensonge. Angéla déposa un baiser sur son front pendant que Victoria alla chercher son plateau repas.

-Il faut manger un peu, lui dit Victoria.

La belle rousse posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Les deux employées de sa mère s'installèrent au fond du lit et il comprit qu'elles ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé. Edward soupira et commença à manger sa soupe pendant que les deux femmes discutaient de chiffons, de rubans et de bijoux. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il mâchouilla un bout de pain.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de viande et des pommes de terre ? S'étonna Angéla en observant son plateau.

-Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, leur rappela-t-il.

-Mange au moins la compote, ce sera toujours meilleur que ce bout de pain, lâcha Victoria.

Edward posa le morceau avant de manger sa compote. Il avait à peine terminé le ramequin de compote qu'Angéla le débarrassa du plateau. Victoria posa alors les mains sur son torse et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Hey ! Protesta Edward en sentant les doigts d'Angéla se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Je peux me dévêtir seul !

-Regarde comme il est mignon, se moqua Victoria, il est tout rouge ! Dis, donc, Edward, il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de dévergonder !

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Madame Elisabeth apprécie, lui fit remarquer Angéla.

Le jeune homme profita de leur discussion pour leur échapper et enfiler sa robe de chambre.

-Allez, au lit ! Lui ordonna Angéla.

-Mais, je…

-Tiens, dit Victoria en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Le jeune homme attrapa le verre et fronça les sourcils quand il vit Victoria verser un peu de poudre blanche d'un sachet qu'elle conservait dans un emballage dissimulé dans son décolleté.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un petit quelque chose qui t'aidera à dormir, chaton, bois et allonge-toi. »

Edward hésita un instant avant d'avaler le verre avec la drogue à l'intérieur. Rapidement, la tête lui tourna. Il sentit les mains d'Angela et de Victoria attraper les siennes pour l'attirer sur le lit. Il ne lutta pas contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait alors qu'on le bordait. Le jeune homme sombrait dans un profond sommeil quand ses amies quittèrent sa chambre après avoir éteint les bougies.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle rongeait son frein. Il avait du mal à rester calme malgré le don de son ami. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Hier soir, alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route pour la Maison des Charmes, ils avaient reçu la visite d'un ambassadeur de la Cour. Il ne savait comment, mais la Reine Victoria avait appris sa présence à Londres et le conviait, lui ainsi que le Marquis de Dorset, à une réception et comme le lui avait rappelé ce dernier, on ne décline pas une invitation royale pour une partie de jambes en l'air. C'est donc d'une humeur maussade qu'il était rentré à son hôtel particulier de St James pour se préparer. Jasper n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre et ils partirent ensemble pour Buckingham. Arrivé sur place, il ne lâcha pas son ami qui grâce à son don éloignait les demoiselles à la recherche d'un mari qui leur tournaient autour. La soirée s'était étirée trop lentement à son goût alors que son impatience, elle, ne cessait de grandir. Dans chaque convive présent, il le recherchait, l'un avait la même carrure, l'autre des yeux verts mais rien de comparable avec ses émeraudes ou encore un autre dont les cheveux tiraient un peu trop sur le roux. Son Altesse Royale s'était elle aussi rendue compte de son manque d'intérêt et elle s'était enquis, avec une certaine curiosité manifeste, de savoir qu'elle dame lui faisait ainsi tourner la tête. Carlisle avait répondu par un sourire énigmatique avant d'accepter le bras que lui tendait la Reine et de la conduire au milieu de la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils avaient pu quitter Buckingham, la nuit s'apprêtait à laisser place au jour et Jasper lui apprit qu'il était trop tard pour se rendre au Manoir des Charmes. Se résignant difficilement, le Marquis lui proposa une partie de chasse, puis, après s'être repus, ils rejoignirent sa demeure à St James. Son ami avait tant bien que mal tenté de le distraire, mais au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait pour céder sa place à la lune, son envie et son impatience devenaient de plus en plus palpable au point que Jasper lui avait suggéré d'aller se soulager. Carlisle avait précipitamment quitté la pièce, prétextant que son ami l'insupportait, alors qu'en réalité l'idée de ce dernier lui apparaissait très alléchante. Cependant, à peine avait-il passé la porte, paré dans sa dignité, que le rire du Marquis lui parvint, bien entendu celui-ci n'était pas dupe et avait perçu son changement d'humeur. Le Duc s'était donc résigné à attendre le soir pour satisfaire son désir. C'est donc avec satisfaction qu'il descendit de la calèche qui venait de s'arrêter devant le Manoir des Charmes.

A peine avait-il posé un pied à terre qu'il se retint pour ne pas bondir vers la porte, une vague de calme l'envahit et il remercia Jasper d'un signe de tête. Son ami lui sourit avant de l'entraîner vers le haut du perron où il toqua une simple fois à la grande porte. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un majordome qui s'inclina et les invita à entrer. Tout à coup, Carlisle ne fut plus du tout sûr de lui. Que faisait-il ici? Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un vulgaire adolescent, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions. Il allait payer, il allait payer pour obtenir les faveurs du jeune homme qui l'obsédait et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, non, ce n'était pas lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, entraînant Jasper dans son sillage, une odeur des plus enivrantes l'envahit. Il inspira profondément pour s'en repaître tout en se rendant compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il était ici. Il pouvait le sentir.

«-Carlisle? »

Le murmure, inaudible pour les humains, de Jasper attira son attention, son ami avait perçu ses doutes et l'interrogeait du regard. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et s'avança enfin dans un immense hall où le majordome les attendait. Le Duc observa un peu mieux les lieux et resta un instant sans voix devant la magnificence du Manoir. Le hall était décoré de lourdes tentures bordeaux, des tableaux de Maîtres étaient accrochés aux murs, des dorures en or courraient sur ces derniers et un immense escalier de marbre blanc trônait au milieu de toutes ses splendeurs. Il remarqua l'entrée d'une salle d'où par la porte entrouverte, il aperçut des gens qui buvaient, discutaient ou dansaient au son d'un orchestre. Carlisle sortit de sa contemplation quand une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha d'eux. Sa prestance n'avait d'égale que sa beauté, elle portait une longue robe verte qui mettait en valeur son corps ainsi que son visage qu'il trouva quelque peu familier. Elle s'approcha d'eux et fit une profonde révérence.

« -Bienvenue au Manoir des Charmes, Lord Cullen, Duc de Gloucester, le salua-t-elle. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans notre petit paradis.

-Vous savez qui je suis? S'étonna le Duc.

-Qui ne vous connaît pas, Monseigneur? Sourit-elle. Aro ne cesse de vanter vos mérites ainsi que l'amitié qu'il vous porte. Je suis Madame Elisabeth la propriétaire des lieux. Bonsoir, Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset.

-Bonsoir, Madame Elisabeth.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu nous rendre visite, votre présence nous a manqué, mais il paraîtrait que vous êtes maintenant un homme rangé?

-Effectivement, vous comprenez donc que je suis ici pour accompagner mon ami, le Duc.

-Très bien et que puis-je faire pour vous, Milord? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

A nouveau le ridicule de la situation commença à l'envahir, Jasper dut sentir son émoi car il s'empressa de prendre les choses en main.

-Lord Cullen souhaiterait avoir un peu de compagnie pour se divertir, expliqua le Marquis.

-Très bien, dites-moi quels sont vos goûts et je suis sûre que nous trouverons à vous satisfaire.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il entendit vaguement son ami l'interpeller, mais il n'y fit guère attention tant il était concentré sur la silhouette qui se dessinait en haut des escaliers. Il fit un pas vers ce dernier pour le rejoindre alors qu'il le voyait s'éloigner, mais Jasper qui avait deviné son geste le stoppa.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Messieurs ! Appela Madame Elisabeth en tapant dans ses mains.

Rapidement se retrouvèrent alignés devant eux des jeunes gens, peu vêtus, qui leur offraient un regard charmeur.

-Comme vous le voyez, nous pouvons vous proposer un grand choix, dit Elisabeth en lui offrant son bras.

Le Duc prit le bras offert et suivit Madame Elisabeth qui lui fit parcourir le rang de ses gens.

-Tout votre… personnel, hésita-t-il, est là ?

-Ne soyez pas gêné, mon cher Duc, ici, la gêne n'a pas sa place, murmura-t-elle sachant parfaitement qu'il l'entendrait. Vous pourrez profiter du corps et du sang de mes garçons et de mes filles, même si, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, leur sang ne vous attire pas. Je connais votre réputation Lord Cullen, mais je tiens quand même à vous préciser qu'aucune violence n'est tolérée envers les miens. Certains jeux, dont les punitions, sont autorisés, mais cela doit rester dans les limites du raisonnable.

-Je comprends.

-Bien, chuchota Madame Elisabeth, avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Carlisle observa le personnel, aucun d'entre eux n'était désirable à ses yeux, non, il n'y en avait qu'un seul et il n'était pas là.

-Pardonnez-moi, intervint Jasper, mais tous vos gens sont-ils là ?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? Interrogea Madame Elisabeth surprise.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais le Duc de Gloucester a rencontré l'un de vos pensionnaires et je dois admettre que c'est pour lui que nous sommes ici.

-Un de mes pensionnaires ?

Madame Elisabeth fronça les sourcils et parcourut du regard les hommes présents dans le hall.

-Deux de mes garçons sont déjà occupés, peut-être est-ce l'un d'eux ? Murmura Elisabeth. Pourriez-vous me le décrire et je me dépêcherai de le faire quérir pour qu'il puisse vous satisfaire Milord ?

-Il est grand, musclé, les cheveux en bataille cuivrés avec des reflets blonds et des yeux émeraudes magnifiques, décrit Carlisle, une vingtaine d'années et il s'appelle Edward.

Le Duc fronça les sourcils quand il vit Madame Elisabeth se raidir et pâlir quelque peu.

-Tout va bien Madame ? S'enquit-il.

-Je… Oui… Je suis navrée, Milord, mais aucun jeune homme ne travaillant pour moi ne s'appelle Edward ou ne correspond à votre description, vous devez faire erreur.

-Pourtant, je l'ai aperçu il y a quelques minutes en haut des escaliers, fit remarquer Jasper.

-Je suis navrée, Monsieur le Marquis, mais vous devez vous tromper. Je vais vous laisser entre les mains de mon homme de confiance le Vicomte Alambrooke, je suis sûre qu'il sera agréablement vous conseiller.

Madame Elisabeth s'inclina face à eux avant de relever ses jupes et de gagner précipitamment l'étage. Carlisle se tourna vers l'homme blond aux cheveux attachés en catogan qui venait vers eux, il se raidit quand il se rendit compte que le terme d'homme n'était pas des plus appropriés pour l'un de leur semblable.

-James ! Lâcha le Marquis de Dorset d'un ton sec.

-Monsieur le Marquis, souffla James en s'inclinant légèrement avant de le saluer avec plus de déférence, Lord Cullen de Gloucester. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Votre Grâce, nous serons plus tranquilles dans un des salons.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper qui haussa les épaules. Ils suivirent le Vicomte Alambrooke jusqu'à une porte qu'il leur ouvrit avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer. Le Duc observa la pièce à l'atmosphère douce et romantique. Un divan blanc et deux fauteuils entouraient une immense cheminée, tout était feutré, on se serait cru dans un cocon. Il fit quelques pas et ses doigts effleurèrent un piano blanc.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? Grogna Jasper suspicieux. Il ne me semble pas que vous ayez eu un intérêt pour les humains ?

-Tout le monde change, soupira James, Madame Elisabeth est une femme exceptionnelle et ses employés sont attachants. Par ailleurs, Caïus ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, les rues de Whitechapel ne sont pas sûres ces derniers temps et il voulait être sûr que les habitants du Manoir soient en sécurité.

-Tout ceci est très bien, mais je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, déclara Carlisle d'un ton cassant.

Sa part d'homme tentait de refouler sa déception, alors, que le monstre en lui ne cessait de lui ordonner d'aller à l'étage récupérer le jeune homme.

-Il serait dommage que vous partiez, Mon Seigneur, alors, que je peux accomplir votre souhait, annonça James avec un sourire.

-Madame Elisabeth a dit…

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Marquis, le coupa-t-il, mais je peux vous amener Edward pour qu'il égaie votre soirée.

-Pourquoi Madame Elisabeth a-t-elle déclaré le contraire ?

-Edward est différent de ses autres pensionnaires, il est le joyau de sa collection, il ferait tourner la tête du plus Saint des hommes, d'ailleurs, il me semble que ce soit le cas, railla le Vicomte Alambrooke en l'observant. Je pense que Madame Elisabeth n'a pas non plus osé vous en parler parce que pour une première visite, vous auriez pu penser que nous en voulions à votre argent.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme je l'ai dit, Edward est aussi pur et beau qu'un diamant et tout comme cette pierre, sa valeur est inestimable. Par ailleurs, son talent à tout autant de valeur.

Carlisle serra les poings. Bien entendu qu'il savait qu'Edward était talentueux, il avait su en quelques secondes comment l'amener aux portes de la folie en lui faisant miroiter son innocence.

-Combien ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix serrée qui retenait sa colère de savoir que d'autres l'avaient eu avant lui.

-1000 pièces d'or, lâcha James en l'observant avec attention.

-Très bien, accepta le Duc.

-Je vais aller le faire quérir, Milord, sourit James avant de sortir.

Carlisle fit le tour de la pièce pour venir se poster devant la cheminée, tendant ses mains vers la source de chaleur.

-Carlisle, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua Jasper d'une voix douce.

-Je te rappelle que notre présence ici est ton idée, pourquoi ne serait-ce plus le cas ?

-James est tout sauf quelqu'un de fiable, ses émotions lors de votre entretien étaient intrigantes, je n'y ai perçu que cupidité et manigance.

-Et alors ? Est-ce étonnant ? Dois-je te rappeler le lieu où nous nous trouvons ?

-Madame Elisabeth a été effrayée par ta demande, ne trouves-tu pas étonnant qu'elle ait menti sur l'existence d'Edward ? »

Carlisle haussa les épaules. Il s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'était interrompre le rendez-vous que devait avoir Edward avec une autre personne que lui. La colère et le désir grondaient en lui et il n'en pouvait plus, le jeune homme était le seul à même d'apaiser le tourment qui étreignait son être. Jasper tenta de le calmer, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître ses sentiments. Son ami le regarda en secouant la tête lui signifiant ainsi que tout ceci ne lui plaisait guère.

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, Edward se figea en haut des marches du grand escalier quand il vit l'effervescence qui régnait sous ses pieds. Son regard ne tarda pas à remarquer la haute silhouette du Duc de Gloucester, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il était venu et depuis leur rencontre la veille, il craignait sa visite. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna et croisa le regard chocolat intrigué d'Isabella. Remarquant sûrement son malaise, Bella l'entraîna dans le couloir. Elle voulut l'interroger, mais il se déroba pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son antre, il s'assit sur son lit, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux alors que ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure. Son angoisse s'accrut quand il comprit ce que Lord Cullen venait faire ici, ce qu'il venait demander. Connaissant sa mère, il fut quelque part rassuré, elle ne le laisserait pas seul avec le Duc. Cependant, une partie de lui-même ne cessait de lui souffler qu'il pourrait enfin profiter de son étreinte, il serait à lui pour quelques instants. Edward soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, que lui prenait-il de penser ainsi ? Il n'était pas comme ça, non, il ne vendait pas son corps pour un peu d'amour, il ne le voulait pas ! Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant un coup frappé à sa porte. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'inviter la personne à entrer, le Vicomte Alambrooke pénétra dans sa chambre. Il se leva et se raidit aussitôt.

« -Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur Edward, lui dit-il un peu trop poliment à son goût.

-Que voulez-vous, Monsieur ?

-Lord Cullen de Gloucester est en bas et il souhaite votre présence.

-Et bien, j'en suis navré pour lui, mais je ne suis guère disposé à le recevoir, claqua la voix sèche d'Edward alors qu'il faisait son possible pour paraître calme.

-Je comprends votre point de vue, murmura le Vicomte d'une voix doucereuse, mais nous ne pouvons pas refuser un client aussi riche que lui.

-Je ne travaille pas ici !

-Je sais, mais votre mère à créé ce lieu, vos amis, votre famille sont ici, lui rappela l'homme de confiance de sa mère, vous ne pouvez pas être insensible à l'ambiance qui se dégage du Manoir. Depuis tout petit, vous vous êtes promené dans les couloirs, vous avez vu le plaisir sur le visage de vos amis. N'aimeriez-vous pas ressentir cela aussi ? Cette puissance que vous pouvez avoir sur des gens tels que le Duc ? Par ailleurs, il me semble que le Lord n'est pas des plus désagréables à regarder, non ?

Edward se leva pour aller se poster face à son étroite fenêtre. Il ne supportait plus la voix envoûtante du Vicomte qui effritait lentement toutes ses résolutions.

-Par ailleurs, et je suis navré de vous le rappeler, mais le salaire que le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford vous ont versé n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, le Duc de Gloucester offre 1000 pièces d'or pour quelques heures en votre compagnie, 1000 pièces d'or qui seraient bien profitable à Madame Elisabeth.

Le Vicomte Alambrooke venait d'appuyer sur un point sensible, sa mère avait besoin de cet argent, il suffisait qu'il accepte cette proposition pour la soulager de ce problème et, par la même occasion, sauver l'avenir de personnes vivants ici.

-Avez-vous des vêtements plus appropriés que ceux que vous portez ? Questionna James qui savait qu'il venait de gagner.

-Je n'ai…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Edward se tourna vivement vers la porte de sa chambre où sa mère venait d'apparaître, son regard furieux se posa sur le Vicomte Alambrooke.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Dois-je vous rappeler que votre présence en bas est requise ?

-Je fais justement mon travail, Madame, savez-vous que le Duc de Gloucester est prêt à payer 1000 pièces d'or pour passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Monsieur Edward ?

Le jeune homme eut le temps de remarquer l'éclat d'intérêt dans le regard de sa mère avant que cette dernière ne se reprenne.

-Hors de question, mon fils n'est pas à vendre !

-Sauf s'il le souhaite, rappela sournoisement le Vicomte.

-Edward, murmura sa mère confuse.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête ne souhaitant pas affronter son regard. Il entendit le bruissement de sa robe sur le sol alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il releva la tête en sentant sa main douce sur sa joue.

-Edward, as-tu envie de le faire ?

Il hésita, n'osant croiser le regard de sa mère et ne supportant plus celui du Vicomte.

-James, sortez, je vous prie !

La voix sèche de sa mère ne laissa pas au Vicomte le loisir de protester, il sortit. Doucement, sa mère l'entraîna vers son lit où ils s'assirent, elle garda ses mains prisonnières des siennes.

-Edward, mon fils, as-tu envie… Oh, mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas avoir un jour ce genre de conversation avec toi ! Je sais que le Duc est un homme charmant et agréable à regarder, je peux aussi te certifier qu'il ne te fera pas de mal, qu'il sera doux, mais es-tu certain de vouloir faire ça ?

-Nous avons besoin de cet argent, murmura Edward en fixant avec attention ses mains.

-Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut sa mère avant de délacer leurs mains pour caresser sa joue, tout va bien se passer, mon cœur, tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Edward acquiesça. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit amèrement remarquer que sa mère n'avait pas été longue à céder face à l'attrait des 1000 pièces d'or, cependant, il la fit taire en se rappelant que c'était pour le bien de tous. Le bruissement des jupes de sa mère lui apprit qu'elle s'était relevée, il la vit ouvrir son placard et sortir son plus beau costume. Elle le posa sur le lit avant de l'observer quelques secondes.

-J'ai rêvé de tellement de choses pour toi, avoua-t-elle d'un ton douloureux, si les temps n'avaient pas été aussi durs, tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un. Malheureusement, tout comme moi, tu ne sembles pas pouvoir t'éloigner du plus vieux métier du monde. Habille-toi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sans oser la regarder dans les yeux, il prit les vêtements. Pendant qu'il se changeait, il put sentir le regard de sa mère se poser sur lui à maintes reprises, mais dès qu'il levait la tête, elle se retournait. Une fois changé, elle s'approcha pour refaire le nœud de sa cravate.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle, James avait peut-être raison, la solution à tous nos problèmes étaient juste là sous mes yeux.

-Que voulez-vous dire, mère ?

-Rien. Je vais demander à Démétri de se tenir près du salon blanc, bien que je pense que sa présence ne soit pas indispensable, sache que si le Duc vient à dépasser les règles, il sera là.

Edward ferma les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Son estomac était noué et il s'appliquait à dissimuler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, son regard émeraude plongea dans celui de sa mère qui l'observait avec attention, une légère plainte franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pinça ses joues.

-Non, chuchota Elisabeth, tu n'as pas besoin d'artifices, tu es splendide. Es-tu prêt ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire attendre trop longtemps Sa Grâce. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça craignant que sa voix trahisse la peur qui le taraudait. Il inspira discrètement avant de suivre sa mère au rez-de-chaussée. Tout en descendant, ses yeux ne cessaient de se poser sur les tableaux de Maîtres, les riches tentures, les diamants, les saphirs, les émeraudes et l'or qui ornaient les cous, les oreilles de sa mère ou des filles. Si sa mère acceptait de vendre quelques-uns de ces derniers, leurs problèmes seraient résolus, mais elle ne pouvait pas, le Manoir et ses habitants devaient conserver leur splendeur pour sa clientèle. Arrivés devant la porte du salon blanc, il croisa le regard cupide de James qui eut un sourire éclatant en lui ouvrant la porte. A peine fut-il entré que le Duc qui lui tournait le dos virevolta pour lui faire face. Ses prunelles ambrées accrochèrent son regard avant de devenir de plus en plus sombres. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il faisait son possible pour paraître stoïque face à l'examen du Lord. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser dans son dos, il se tourna vers sa mère qui lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de le pousser un peu plus en avant dans la pièce, c'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence d'un deuxième homme. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, pourquoi étaient-ils deux ? Certains des pensionnaires de sa mère recevaient deux voire trois clients en même temps, mais là il ne pouvait pas. Non ! Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand une vague de calme l'envahit lui faisant froncer les sourcils, que se passait-il ?

« -Edward, ne vous ai-je pas appris à saluer comme il se doit ?

La légère remontrance de sa mère lui fit remonter le rouge aux joues et il s'inclina respectueusement devant le Lord et l'inconnu.

-Edward, je crois que vous connaissez Lord Cullen de Gloucester ? Dit doucement James qu'il n'avait pas vu entrer. Et voici, le Marquis de Dorset, l'un de ses plus proches amis.

-Et bien, je pense que nous sommes de trop, sourit Elisabeth en étreignant furtivement sa main, Monsieur le Marquis accepteriez-vous de prendre un verre en ma compagnie ?

-Avec joie, Madame, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Lord Cullen quelques instants.

-Je suis sûr que cela peut attendre, coupa James en ouvrant la porte du salon.

-Carlisle… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura le Marquis d'un ton presque inaudible, quelque chose cloche.

Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant cet étrange échange. Le Marquis fit un pas vers le Duc, mais ce dernier se déplaça pour venir à ses côtés.

-Allons-y, pressa James.

Sa mère sourit au Marquis avant d'enlacer son bras et de le conduire vers la sortie. Edward tressaillit et ne put s'empêcher de fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il n'osait bouger, il pouvait sentir dans son dos la présence du Duc, son souffle caressait sa nuque et son corps n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tremblant face à cette proximité. Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter, le Duc entoura sa taille avec un de ses bras alors que Démétri entrait, un plateau à la main qu'il déposa sur la table basse, avant de ressortir. Dès qu'il fut sorti, la pression du bras du Lord se détendit quelque peu et il en profita pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux.

-Voulez-vous… Voulez-vous une coupe de champagne ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva horriblement faible.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Le Duc s'approcha de lui pour prendre la bouteille de champagne du seau, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et un étrange picotement parcourut son corps. Il s'écarta pendant que le Lord ouvrait la bouteille. Le bouchon sauta et il l'observa verser d'un geste agile l'alcool dans deux coupes. Le Duc reposa la bouteille avant de lui tendre une coupe.

-Non, merci, refusa-t-il, je ne bois pas d'alcool.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Lord alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui pour mettre d'autorité une coupe dans la main.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais bu ? Tu sais, je ne crois plus les mensonges qui sortent de ta jolie bouche.

-Quoi que vous pensiez, Milord, je ne vous ai jamais menti.

Un petit rire amer secoua le torse du Duc alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de champagne avant de se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit l'un des doigts du Lord caresser la peau de son cou avant de tracer le contour de sa mâchoire, rapprochant leurs corps. Le Duc pencha légèrement la tête, ses lèvres effleurèrent le chemin que son doigt avait pris un peu plus tôt. Edward serra les dents pour ne pas s'enfuir.

-Excellent, murmura le Lord.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment un excellent acteur, je peux même sentir ta peur qui est un véritable délice. »

Le Duc inspira profondément contre la peau de son cou comme s'il se droguait de son odeur. Edward le laissa faire tout en tentant de se détendre. Le Lord se rapprocha encore un peu, faisant se toucher leurs deux corps. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit placer sa coupe sur le manteau de la cheminée pour pouvoir poser ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Le visage du Duc était toujours enfoui dans le creux de son cou, son souffle froid caressait sa peau, le faisant frémir. Les lèvres du Lord déposèrent des baisers humides dans son cou avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire. Edward pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse la virilité du Duc qui durcissait lentement. La bouche du Lord ne tarda pas à arriver au niveau de la sienne, les yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient sans pour autant se toucher. Soudain, les mains du Lord se crispèrent et il le plaqua contre son corps avant de débuter un léger déhanchement qui les fit tout deux gémir. Edward était perdu. La peur et le désir se mêlaient en lui, les lèvres du Duc repartirent à la découverte de son cou. L'une de ses mains délaissa sa hanche pour monter le long de son torse, en quelques secondes, il lui avait ôté sa cravate et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir accéder à un peu plus de peau qu'il se fit un plaisir de lécher, mordiller, embrasser. Un feu jusque-là inconnu naquit en lui et avec honte, il sentit sa virilité s'éveiller. Ses mains qui pendaient le long de son corps agrippèrent timidement la veste du Duc qui se redressa pour chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Leurs bouches allaient se toucher lorsqu'un cri strident le fit tressaillir brisant l'instant magique.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura le Duc.

Ce dernier s'écarta difficilement de lui pour se diriger vers l'une des fenêtres dont il écarta les lourds voilages.

-Les volets sont clos, le prévint Edward. J'espère… J'espère que ce n'est rien.

-Tu trembles, remarqua le Duc en revenant vers lui, bois un peu de champagne, cela te fera du bien.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas et but plusieurs gorgées. Le Lord sourit avant de prendre sa coupe pour la remplir à nouveau. Pendant ce temps, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit pour faire signe à Démétri d'approcher.

-Tout va bien, Monsieur Edward ? S'enquit le garde.

-Oui, savez-vous ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai envoyé Nicolas et Gladys voir ce qui se passait.

-Mais… Mais ça ne venait pas d'ici ?

-Non, rassurez-vous.

Edward hocha doucement la tête avant de refermer la porte. L'inquiétude quant à ce qui se passait dehors l'envahissait, il sursauta en sentant une main enlacer sa taille pendant qu'une autre lui offrait une flûte pleine.

-J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi, il me semble que 1000 pièces d'or devraient m'assurer ton attention.

-Pardonnez-moi, Milord, s'excusa-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'alcool.

-Viens.

Le jeune homme laissa le Duc lui prendre la main et l'entraîner sur le divan qui faisait face à la cheminée où ils s'installèrent. Le bras du Lord enserra sa taille pour le soulever et l'installer sur ses genoux, il rougit et but une nouvelle gorgée pendant que la main du Duc caressait en de petits cercles l'une de ses cuisses.

-Pourquoi parais-tu si inquiet ?

-Vous… Vous ne savez pas ?

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Et pourquoi ce cri te terrorise autant, dans un quartier comme celui-ci cela doit être au courant.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce genre de cri n'était pas courant ici.

-N'était ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe à Whitechapel ? S'étonna Edward.

-Non, avoua le Duc.

-Un tueur rôde, confia le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

-Ca ne serait pas la première fois dans les bas-fonds, souffla le Duc en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

-Mais il est différent, il ne s'en prend qu'aux prostituées et ses meurtres sont horribles, poursuivit Edward en frémissant, la police ne fait pas grand-chose étant donné que nous ne sommes que de la vermine.

-Tu ne risques rien, voulut le rassurer le Duc, le Manoir semble bien garder.

-Je sais… Mais, Démétri et ses gardes ont tenté de l'attraper, ils n'y sont pas parvenus. »

En entendant ces quelques mots, les attentions du Lord cessèrent. Il se tourna vers lui et remarqua son air soudain préoccupé. Edward termina sa coupe avant de se relever pour remplir sa flûte ainsi que celle du Duc. Il but une gorgée avant de revenir près du divan et de tendre une flûte au Lord qui avait repris contenance. Cependant ce dernier posa la coupe sur un guéridon, il l'observa se rapprocher de la cheminée. Edward se leva aussi tout en vidant d'un trait sa flûte. Il sursauta légèrement quand il le sentit le Duc se poster derrière lui, il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer, ses mains reprirent leur place sur ses hanches et ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin de sa peau en embrassant sa nuque. L'une des mains du lord se posa sur la sienne pour lui prendre la coupe et la poser sur le manteau de la cheminée, puis, il le fit tourner. Le chaud rencontra le froid quand leurs corps se fondirent l'un contre l'autre. Les mains du Duc entourèrent son visage et il déglutit en voyant ses lèvres s'approcher des siennes. Edward ferma les yeux quand il perçut une douceur froide contre sa bouche. Ses lèvres restèrent inertes alors qu'il se demandait quoi faire. Il se morigéna, il vivait dans une maison close, comment pouvait-il être aussi ignare ? Les lèvres du Lord bougèrent lentement contre les siennes et il décida de l'imiter. Rapidement, il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide forcer l'entrée de ses lèvres, il eut un geste de recul que les bras fermes du Duc empêchèrent lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent. Tendrement, la langue du Lord s'enroula, caressa la sienne qu'il bougeait timidement. Alors que l'air commençait à manquer dans ses poumons, le Duc délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou tout en caressant tendrement son torse. N'appréciant sûrement pas son inactivité, le Lord prit ses mains pour les poser sur son torse, il les guida en de langoureuses caresses, descendant toujours plus bas. Il se crispa lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du Duc. Ce dernier gémit tout en le forçant à poser sa main sur sa virilité, puis, il imprima un mouvement de va et vient. La chaleur qui avait envahi son corps le déserta peu à peu, il ferma les yeux, mais une larme lui échappa pour rouler le long de sa joue.

« -Cela suffit ! Grogna le Duc le faisant trembler. Il me semble avoir payé, alors, cesse de jouer aux vierges effarouchées !

-Pardon, Milord, murmura-t-il en ravalant ses larmes.

Un feulement secoua le torse du Duc et la minute suivante il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le corps du Lord se pressa contre le sien tout en se frottant à lui sans aucune pudeur.

-Milord…

-Ce n'est pas une plainte que je veux entendre, mais plutôt un gémissement, je te croyais plus doué que ça ? Claqua sa voix sèche.

Le peu de magie qui avait pu naître entre eux avait totalement disparu et la peur glaciale chassait la chaleur qui avait pu habiter son être.

-Alors, Edward, est se tout ce dont tu es capable ?

-Il ne fallait pas vous attendre à plus de la part d'un morceau de viande ! Cracha le jeune homme.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

-Peut-être que mon imagination n'est guère stimulé par votre beauté glaciale !

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il atterrit violemment sur le divan qui grinça sous l'impact. Le souffle encore coupé par le choc, son hoquet de stupeur disparut quand le Lord bondit sur lui le bloquant sous son corps de marbre. Un bruit de tissu déchiré le fit trembler, sa veste et sa chemise n'étaient plus qu'un pâle souvenir.

-Non, supplia-t-il.

Le regard noir et sans pitié du Duc plongea dans le sien, ses mains de fer emprisonnèrent ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Un grognement menaçant s'échappa des lèvres du Lord qui s'étaient retroussées pour révéler ses dents acérées. Edward allait supplier quand il se rendit compte que cela ne lui était pas dédié. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Démétri.

-Je suis navré de vous interrompre, Lord Cullen, mais Scotland Yard est en train de faire une descente, je pense pas qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici.

-Sors ! Ordonna le Lord en fusillant le garde. »

Démétri grogna avant de faire un pas dans la pièce, apparemment, bien décidé à faire sortir le Duc de gré ou de force. Des feulements emplirent la pièce alors que les prunelles noire et carmin se défiaient. Edward se leva prudemment du divan craignant que chacun de ses gestes attire l'attention de ces êtres nullement humains. Heureusement, le Marquis de Dorset qui avait accompagné le Lord entra. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, les deux hommes s'apaisèrent. Doucement, le Marquis prit le bras du Duc qui était dans un état second pour le conduire à l'extérieur. Edward se laissa tomber dans le divan une fois qu'il fut parti. Démétri s'approcha doucement, s'inquiétant pour lui. Il le rassura d'un sourire avant de gagner l'étage pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle Jasper l'avait plongé pour le sortir du Manoir des Charmes. Un grognement menaçant secoua son torse quand ils se retrouvèrent dans l'une des forêts entourant Londres. Il se tourna vers Jasper, prêt à l'attaquer, son ami s'était lui aussi mis en position d'attaque, légèrement accroupi. Il se jeta sur lui, mais le Marquis l'évita sans grande difficulté. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de le battre en combat, mais il avait trop besoin d'exorciser sa rage pour réfléchir correctement. Il allait à nouveau bondir, mais Jasper fut le plus rapide et il se retrouva plaquer contre une paroi rocheuse dont des bouts de pierre s'échappèrent sous la violence du choc.

« -Calme-toi ! Tes idées ne sont pas claires ! Gronda Jasper en le tenant immobilisé.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Hurla-t-il.

-Parce que tu allais faire une bêtise !

-Une bêtise ? Non ! Non, il est à moi ! A moi !

-Ecoute-toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Bon Dieu, Carlisle, jamais je n'aurais pensé que toi, toi qui as autant de respect pour les humains, traite ainsi ce jeune homme !

-C'est une pute et…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, un poing atterrit brutalement contre sa mâchoire.

-C'est peut-être un prostitué, mais il mérite un tant soit peu de respect et il a le droit de te dire non !

-J'ai payé ! Il est à moi !

-Personne n'appartient à personne ! Sacrebleu, Carlisle, tu serais fou de rage si tu entendais quelqu'un parler comme ça !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Oh, si ! Ne crois-tu pas que j'aime ? Ne crois-tu pas que je me suis battu pour l'avoir auprès de moi malgré nos différences ? Si ! Carlisle, tu es perdu, annonça Jasper d'un ton radouci, tu ne sais plus reconnaître tes sentiments, je l'ai été moi aussi quand je l'ai rencontré. Nos sentiments sont brutaux, décuplés par notre condition, tu l'aim…

-Non ! Non ! Je le veux juste ! Comment pourrais-je éprouver quoi que ce soit autre que du désir pour une personne qui m'a menti ? Qui s'est moquée de moi ? Qui n'en veut qu'à mon argent ? Toute cette comédie…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la comédie, tu te souviens que je ressens les sentiments ? J'ai lu en lui, il…

-Tais-toi !

-Non, je ne me tairai pas ! Carlisle, il faut que tu t'éloignes, quitte Londres ! Il faut que tu sois au calme pour retrouver tes esprits et surtout loin de lui !

-Non !

-Tu le retrouveras dès que tu auras compris ce que tu ressens !

Carlisle baissa la tête. Jasper ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté ses conditions. Aussi, il prit sur lui pour masquer ses sentiments, chose qu'il avait appris à faire au court des ans et à force de côtoyer son ami. Il inspira discrètement et sûrement en sentant son changement d'esprit, Jasper le relâcha doucement.

-Pardon, murmura Carlisle.

-C'est rien, ça nous arrive à tous et d'ailleurs quand cela m'est arrivé, heureusement que tu étais là.

-Je… Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller chasser.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva le Marquis.

-On se retrouve dans trois heures chez moi à St James ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Et nous rentrons chez nous ? J'ai hâte de retrouver les bras de ma moitié ! Soupira Jasper. »

Carlisle esquissa difficilement un sourire avant d'acquiescer, leurs propriétés étaient voisines, le Marquis aurait donc trouver étrange qu'ils ne rentrent pas ensemble et puis cela devait le rassurer. Après un dernier regard échangé, ils s'élancèrent tous deux à travers les arbres pour chasser. Cependant, quand il fut sûr d'être seul, il ralentit le pas et se mit à marcher, sa rage revenant doucement en lui. Comment avait-il pu le repousser ? ! Il avait payé ! Il avait fait les choses dans les règles de l'art et qu'avait-il eu en retour ? Rien ! Refusant de voir qu'Eléazar avait raison en lui disant que son penchant se transformerait en dangereuse obsession, il se mit à échafauder des plans pour avoir Edward à lui. Il allait le faire plier, oui, il parviendrait ! Pourquoi lui refuserait-il son corps, alors, qu'il l'offrait à tant d'autres ? Cela le mettait dans une rage folle ! En plus, si Edward n'avait pas prononcé ce fichu « non », il aurait pu le posséder et être débarrassé la frustration qui l'habitait depuis leur rencontre à Stafford Manor. Renonçant à chasser, il regagna rapidement son hôtel particulier à St James où il s'enferma dans son bureau pour tenter de trouver une solution.

.

* * *

.

Elisabeth referma doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils. Après le départ de tous ses invités, elle était montée pour s'entretenir avec lui de son rendez-vous qui s'était avéré être une catastrophe. Elle s'était figée sur le seuil de la chambre quand elle avait aperçu son fils aux vêtements déchirés, roulé en boule, des traces de larmes sur ses joues et endormit. Elle s'était approchée doucement et avait recouvert son corps avec une couverture après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures. Elisabeth caressa le visage de son fils avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de sortir. Alors qu'elle regagnait ses appartements d'un pas lourd, James lui emboîta le pas ce qui la fit soupirer. Elle entra et laissa la porte ouverte pour que son homme de confiance la suive.

« -J'ai dû rendre au Marquis l'argent du Duc, l'informa-t-il en leur servant deux verres d'alcool. Argent dont nous avons cruellement besoin.

-Il est inutile de me le rappeler !

-Un autre meurtre a eu lieu.

-Où ?

-Dans une petite maison, à quelques pas d'ici, ce n'est pas la peine que je vous précise que cela va encore plus nuire à nos affaires.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Est-ce la pauvre malheureuse que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure ?

-Non, une de ses amies qui l'a découverte, elle serait morte hier soir. Nicolas et Gladys n'ont pas réussi à remonter la piste.

-Comment un être humain ou un vampire peut-il vous échapper ?

-Je l'ignore et cela me fâche, je ne comprends pas comment il parvient à nous échapper !

-Tout cela n'arrange pas nos affaires.

-Non, mais j'ai peut-être une solution à vous soumettre, Madame, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vous agrée.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Le Duc de Gloucester.

-Non ! Edward n'a pas tenu, ce rendez-vous a été une catastrophe et nous aurons de la chance si Sa Grâce ne fait pas part de sa déconvenue au Manoir, je n'ose imaginer les répercussions, cela signerait immédiatement la fin de notre maison.

-Si vous pouvez me le permettre, je pense que Monsieur Edward a été paralysé par la peur et n'a su quoi faire. Le Duc tient à lui, même peut-être plus qu'il ne le pense.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Elisabeth soudain intéressée.

-Je pense que le comportement plus qu'étonnant de Sa Grâce quand on le connaît s'explique par le fait qu'il ne supporte pas qu'un autre puisse avoir les faveurs de votre fils. Il le veut et Monsieur Edward n'est pas lui non plus insensible à ses charmes.

-Très bien, mais où tout cela nous mène-t-il ?

-Au marché se tenant au fin fond de Highgate.

-Non ! Hors de question !

-Réfléchissez, Madame, je vous en prie. Non seulement vous assureriez l'avenir du Manoir des Charmes ainsi que celui de votre enfant. Monsieur Edward pourrait jouir de la fortune et du prestige du Duc, vous qui rêvez d'une meilleure vie pour lui, vous pourriez la lui offrir.

-Mais quelle garantie que Sa Grâce le traite bien ? Et puis, comment être sûr qu'il soit au marché ?

-Nous nous assurerons qu'il soit là et n'oubliez pas sa fortune, personne ne pourra surenchérir.

-Leur entretien de ce soir ne me rassure guère, rétorqua tout de même Elisabeth.

-Une mauvaise passe, pensez à l'argent Madame, Edward n'est pas le seul à être sous votre responsabilité. »

Elisabeth hocha gravement la tête avant de congédier d'un signe de la main le Vicomte Alambrooke. Elle posa son verre sur l'un des guéridons avant de se délester de ses bijoux qu'elle rangea dans ses écrins et de rejoindre à pas feutrés la chambre de son fils. Une fois dans cette dernière, elle alluma une bougie qu'elle posa sur le chevet avant de s'installer sur une chaise près du lit. La nuit passa. Ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer le visage de son enfant, elle revoyait sa naissance, la première fois qu'elle avait posé son regard sur sa petite bouille parfaite. Le Ciel lui avait offert un ange et elle s'apprêtait à l'offrir à l'Enfer. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle chassa rapidement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sans se retourner, sachant parfaitement qui était là, elle hocha la tête. Ne souhaitant pas assister à la suite, elle se pencha vers son enfant et murmura un pardon avant de déposer plusieurs baisers sur son visage. Elle se redressa et ôta la chaîne en or de son cou où pendait une petite croix, elle la passa autour du cou de son enfant tout en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir. A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle vit le Vicomte d'Alambrooke enfoncer une aiguille dans le creux du coude de son fils qui s'éveilla en sursaut. Son cœur se serra quand elle entendit son cri avant qu'il ne plonge dans un profond sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux quand James passa devant elle, son enfant enveloppé dans la couverture, blottit dans ses bras. Madame Elisabeth inspira profondément avant de se composer un visage neutre, elle avait pris la meilleure décision pour le bien de tous.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle était en train de faire un énième aller-retour dans son bureau, usant sûrement son parquet quand il entendit cogner à sa porte. Décidant que ses serviteurs mettraient trop de temps à arriver et surtout souhaitant éconduire le Marquis si c'était lui, il alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à un homme. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écusson du Manoir des Charmes qui ornait la livrée de l'homme qui s'inclina face à lui avant de lui remettre une missive. Alors qu'il allait le questionner, le valet partit. Intrigué, il referma la porte et décacheta la missive tout en marchant vers son bureau. Il se figea sur le seuil de celui-ci quand il lut le contenu de cette dernière. En l'espace d'un instant, il avait réveillé toute sa maisonnée, ordonnant que l'on prépare au plus tôt son départ pour Gloucester Castle. Il demanda au personnel restant d'informer le Marquis qu'il était déjà parti. Il monta dans sa calèche que Sirius conduisait. Cependant à peine avaient-ils atteint les faubourgs de Londres qu'il ordonna l'arrêt de celle-ci. Il fit taire Sirius d'un regard meurtrier avant de s'élancer en courant vers le marché de Highgate où il allait enfin pouvoir étancher toutes ses soifs !

.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Et oui, encore une fois, je suis à la bourre, mais j'ai eu du travail par-dessus la tête et je suis crevée….

Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews qui me motivent et me font super plaisir ! Merci énormément pour tous vos petits ou longs mots ! Merci !

J'espère que je vais enfin avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi et donc aussi à vous consacrer. Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**ATTENTION** ce chapitre est particulièrement violent ! Alors, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ou sauter le milieu du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Gloucester Castle**

.

.

Il avait froid, terriblement froid. Son esprit était confus. Il lui semblait entendre des cris et des applaudissements, il ne comprenait pas, il était perdu. Lentement et difficilement, il entrouvrit ses paupières, une image floue lui parvint avant qu'elles ne se referment. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde autour de lui. Un tremblement parcourut son corps quand il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans son lit, mais exposé aux regards concupiscents de plusieurs personnes. Il tenta de bouger, mais il se souvint alors de la piqûre que lui avait faite le Vicomte, la drogue l'empêchait encore de bouger et de s'enfuir. Les spasmes redoublèrent d'intensité quand il comprit où il était, le jeune homme sentit la bile envahir sa bouche, son estomac se contracta et il n'eut la force que de pencher la tête pour rendre. Une grimace déforma son visage quand quelqu'un empoigna ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête, un chiffon rugueux fut frotté contre sa bouche avant qu'on ne le lâche et qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur les planches composant l'estrade bancale.

Edward sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses paupières closes, il se débattit autant qu'il le put quand il sentit des mains arracher ses vêtements. Sa petite rébellion fut aussitôt calmée par une violente gifle qui le sonna. Un grondement sourd résonna soudain et la foule se tut. Le silence qui s'était tout à coup imposé ne fit qu'accroître sa peur, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son visage trouva refuge entre ses bras qui enserraient fermement ses jambes. Se demandant tout de même ce qui pouvait bien se passer, il entrouvrit ses paupières pour apercevoir une haute silhouette sombre s'approcher. Les planches en bois qui constituaient l'estrade tremblèrent lorsqu'un lourd sac tomba sur celles-ci. L'homme bedonnant qui l'avait frappé se précipita pour délasser le cordon qui maintenait le sac fermé, un murmure parcourut la foule lorsqu'elle constata comme lui les milliers de pièces d'or qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Son vendeur ramassa l'argent et fit signe à deux hommes qui saisirent chacun de ses bras et le traînèrent hors de l'estrade jusqu'à l'arrière d'une boutique où on l'assit sans ménagement sur une chaise bancale. Edward tremblait de tout son être, le vent froid mordait sa chair exposée et la peur n'arrangeait rien.

« -Voulez-vous qu'on le marque au fer avec vos armoiries ? Questionna l'homme bedonnant, édenté et sale qui menait la vente.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine, intervint James.

Edward sursauta en le voyant, il posa un regard haineux sur l'homme de confiance de sa mère qui lui sourit tranquillement.

-Je me suis permis de faire ceci pour vous, Votre Grâce, intervint James en offrant un coffret à l'homme dissimulé dans une longue cape noire. Je me suis dit que cela serait plus à la hauteur de votre grandeur. »

Les mains gantées de noir soulevèrent le couvercle et il comprit à l'éclat qui brilla dans le regard carmin de James que la personne dissimulée par la lourde cape appréciait le présent. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à lui. Edward le regarda poser le coffret sur le sol, il aperçut quelque chose en cuir qui disparut rapidement dans les mains de l'homme. Une des mains gantée attrapa la sienne, étrangement pâle contre le tissu noir. Edward eut un mouvement de recul, il n'était pas un animal, il était une personne et jamais il n'appartiendrait à qui que ce soit ! Il tenta de récupérer son bras, mais la poigne de l'homme se raffermit. Le jeune homme grimaça quand il sentit quelque chose enserrer durement son poignet. Ses yeux se baissèrent et ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir un large bracelet de cuir sur lequel un emblème en argent brillait et il comprit. D'un geste tremblant, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard du Duc. Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, le Lord se releva et rendit le coffret à James tout en lui offrant un léger signe de tête en remerciement.

« -Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, Votre Grâce, mais Madame Elisabeth, c'est son idée et elle espère que ceci effacera l'affront de tout à l'heure.

Edward eut l'impression qu'une flèche chauffée à blanc venait déchirer son cœur, sa mère, sa seule famille de sang, venait de le vendre ! Un sanglot lui échappa, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

-Rassurez Madame Elisabeth, je suis pleinement satisfait par ses services.

Le Vicomte Alambrooke inclina doucement la tête avant de saluer le Duc et d'esquisser un geste pour partir.

-James, appela Edward dans une supplique qui lui coûtait, mais il était sa dernière chance de s'en sortir. »

Le Vicomte lui sourit tranquillement, il semblait même amusé par ce qui lui arrivait. Tout en le couvant une dernière fois du regard, comme s'il cherchait à graver ce tableau dans son esprit, James quitta la boutique. Il entendit vaguement le Duc demander une couverture, l'homme édenté s'empressa de lui en apporter une et il put voir le nez du Lord se retrousser quand il vit l'état de cette dernière. Néanmoins, il la drapa autour de son corps. Edward se moqua de la mauvaise odeur de cette dernière et de sa propreté plus que douteuse, il était enfin protégé du vent froid. Soudain, il sentit la poigne ferme du Duc autour de son bras qui le força à se lever. Une fois sur ses pieds, il fut entraîné vers une ruelle sombre. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire dans cette impasse, le Lord se pencha, l'un de ses bras passa autour de ses épaules alors que de l'autre il cueillait ses jambes, le faisant basculer. Edward se retrouva sans s'en rendre vraiment compte dans les bras du Duc, puis, tout autour de lui devint flou. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le Lord s'était élancé en courant dans les rues désertes de Londres, la nuit masquant leur déplacement.

Le jeune homme tenta de se recroqueviller contre le torse du Duc, cherchant à se protéger du vent glacial qui fouettait son corps à cause de la vitesse. Soudain, la course ralentit avant de se stopper. Sans un mot, sans un regard, le Lord le déposa doucement sur le sol. Edward sentit la peur le paralyser quand le Duc le débarrassa de l'immonde couverture. De violents tremblements qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid l'étreignirent quand il vit le Lord ôter sa cape, puis, sa veste. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le Duc s'agenouilla pour la lui mettre, puis, il fit de même avec les gants noirs et enfin la cape. Sans avoir échangé un mot, le Lord le reprit dans ses bras pour reprendre sa course effrénée. Edward enfouit son visage contre la chemise du Duc, il avait moins froid, mais ne se sentait guère bien. Une sueur froide coulait dans son dos, il était nauséeux, les violentes émotions qui l'avaient étreint étaient en train d'avoir raison de lui. Le jeune homme sentit son corps devenir mou, tout tournait autour de lui malgré ses paupières closes. Edward perdit connaissance et ne devint qu'une poupée molle entre les bras du Lord.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque le Duc aperçut enfin les murs entourant sa demeure. Gloucester Castle lui avait manqué, ses hauts murs, ses vieilles pierres, là où d'autres voyaient le prestige, lui ne voyait que son cocon. Il passa la lourde grille en fer et pénétra dans son domaine. De part et d'autre s'étendaient des jardins à la française, de grands espaces boisés et même un lac et une rivière. Il n'allait pas tarder à arriver à sa demeure quand il aperçut une calèche dissimulée à l'orée d'un bois. Sirius descendit de son perchoir en le voyant arriver. Son cocher laissa échapper un soupir mécontent et secoua la tête de dépit quand il vit le précieux fardeau qu'il tenait entre ses bras, cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et lui ouvrit la porte. Carlisle se glissa dans la voiture et installa Edward tout en le gardant contre. Ses doigts écartèrent les pans de la cape pour caresser la joue froide du jeune homme, il était gelé. Lors de sa course effrénée, le Lord s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'Edward avait défailli. Il s'était inquiété de son état, mais ses signes vitaux étaient bons c'est donc rassuré qu'il avait repris la route. Carlisle soupira quand il aperçut enfin le perron sur lequel son personnel se pressait pour l'accueillir. La voiture s'immobilisa et Alfred, son majordome, vint ouvrir la porte.

« -Bienvenue à Gloucester Castle, Milord, le salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour, Alfred. Faites immédiatement préparer un feu dans ma chambre et aller chercher d'autres couvertures pour mon lit !

-Oui, Milord !

Carlisle s'élançait dans les escaliers, son bien toujours inconscient dans les bras, et prit la direction de sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se dépêcha d'allonger le jeune homme dans le lit et de rabattre sur lui les draps ainsi que l'épais édredon. Alfred ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec des couvertures dans les bras, Carlisle l'aida à les étendre, pendant que Jonathan, le fils de son majordome, allumait un feu dans l'âtre. Rapidement la pièce se réchauffa et il fut heureux de voir que le jeune homme retrouvait des couleurs.

-Puis-je demander à Milord qui est notre invité ?

-Un pauvre hère que j'ai trouvé sur la route, répondit Carlisle d'un ton évasif.

Alfred lui lança un regard peu dupe, ses yeux venaient d'apercevoir le bracelet orné de l'emblème des Cullen qui entourait le poignet d'Edward et puis, il se doutait que Sirius avait parlé et le regard réprobateur de son majordome le lui confirma. Le Duc serra les dents, refoulant les paroles amères qui lui venaient en bouche. Au lieu de ça, ses doigts se posèrent sur les vêtements d'Edward pour le dévêtir.

-Permettez-moi de le faire, proposa Alfred qui était allé chercher un vêtement de nuit. Milord, je vous en prie. »

Carlisle se recula. Il avait voulu repousser le majordome, mais il se résolu à le laisser faire, car un détail lui revint soudain en mémoire : le Marquis de Dorset ! Le Duc quitta précipitamment la chambre et cria après tous ses domestiques pour qu'ils ouvrent toutes les fenêtres et aèrent au maximum sa demeure car il était certain que Jasper allait lui rendre visite et il ne tenait pas à ce que son ami sente l'odeur d'Edward. Une fois que Gloucester Castle fut exposé aux courants d'air, il courut vers la forêt pour chasser, il devait à tout prix retrouver des prunelles ambrées. Après avoir observé ses pupilles dans une rivière, il fut satisfait de leur couleur.

Carlisle eut à peine le temps de rentrer chez lui et de se changer qu'Alfred lui annonça l'arrivée du Marquis de Dorset. Bien entendu, cela aurait été trop simple si Jasper n'était resté que quelques minutes, mais non, sa visite s'était éternisée car sa moitié s'était absentée pour la journée et Monsieur ne voulait pas rester seul dans son manoir à l'attendre. Carlisle dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas le mettre dehors ou gagner rapidement l'étage où l'attendait Edward. Heureusement, Jasper finit par prendre congé sans ne s'être douté de rien. Il grimpa rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparaient du jeune homme, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre au moment où Alfred en sortait. La mine embarrassée et légèrement inquiète, le majordome lui apprit que son invité se réveillait.

.

* * *

.

Edward bougea doucement, il se sentait groggy. Il s'étira et se figea en remarquant que ses bras touchaient toujours le lit. Depuis quand son lit était-il aussi grand ? Et puis, il ne se souvenait pas que sa couche ait été aussi moelleuse, les nombreux oreillers qu'il sentait derrière lui l'intriguèrent tout comme la douceur des draps et de l'édredon. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement. Son cœur tambourina violemment dans sa poitrine en observant la chambre qui lui était inconnue. Il était allongé dans un immense lit à baldaquin aux lourds voilages bordeaux, ces derniers étaient retenus aux montants du lit qui semblaient en or. En face de ce denier, il aperçut une immense et majestueuse cheminée où ronflait un bon feu. Ses yeux balayèrent le petit salon qui se trouvait entre le lit et l'âtre avant d'apercevoir un bureau accompagné d'une immense bibliothèque. Il remarqua alors que des bougeoirs illuminaient doucement la pièce ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, faisait-il déjà nuit ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son lit ? Un tremblement parcourut son être alors qu'il se rappelait du cauchemar qui avait perturbé son sommeil. Tout à coup, un doute l'envahit. Avait-il vraiment cauchemardé ? En tremblant, il sortit son poignet droit de sous les couvertures et après avoir inspiré profondément, il souleva la manche d'un vêtement de nuit inconnu, son cœur cessa de battre quand il aperçut le bracelet en cuir. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il s'était bien retrouvé en vente au marché de Highgate ! Sa mère l'avait vendu au Duc ! Le jeune homme sentit les larmes revenir noyer ses yeux. Il devait partir ! Il devait s'enfuir ! Il allait quitter le lit quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le Lord.

« -Quel plaisir de voir que tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama le Duc d'un ton affable qui contrastait avec sa démarche de prédateur.

Au fur et à mesure que le Lord s'approchait du lit, le jeune homme vit ses prunelles perdre leur belle couleur ambrée pour être aussi sombres que la nuit lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur. Edward s'écarta autant qu'il le put lorsque le Duc s'assit sur le bord du lit, néanmoins cela ne fut pas au goût de ce dernier qui attrapa son bras pour le tirer violemment à lui.

-Ne me fuis pas ! Gronda le Lord. Tu es à moi !

-Non !

-Oh, si ! Sourit le Duc en affichant un sourire sarcastique. Tu n'es plus rien sauf ce que je souhaite que tu sois. Et là pour le moment, je ne désire qu'une seule chose de toi.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement quand il sentit la main du Duc remonter le long de son bras pour s'arrêter au niveau de son cou. Ses doigts glacés repoussèrent le col de son vêtement de nuit pour dégager la naissance de son épaule où ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se poser. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps alors que son esprit paniqué cherchait une échappatoire. Les doigts du Lord se posèrent sur son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête, il s'empara violemment de sa bouche, la langue du Duc s'insinua brutalement entre ses lèvres forçant leur faible barrage. Sa langue caressa la sienne et le jeune homme resta de marbre, immobile tel une statue.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter, claqua la voix sèche du Lord, alors, cesse cette comédie et occupe-toi un peu de moi !

Tout en parlant, le Duc avait quelque peu défait son étreinte sur son corps, Edward en profita et bondit hors du lit. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, le Lord, furieux, venait d'apparaître face à lui, empêchant toute fuite. Un sentiment de désespoir l'envahit, comment avait-il pu imaginer pouvoir s'échapper ? Il ne pouvait rien face à une créature telle que lui ! Le Lord s'approcha lentement, le forçant à reculer à chaque pas. Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du Lord si froid à cet instant, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement retroussées révélant ses dents blanches et tranchantes. A cet instant l'homme avait complètement disparu, il ne restait que le prédateur, l'animal en chasse et il n'y avait aucune autre proie que lui !

-Reste où tu es ! Gronda le Duc. Je suis fatigué de te courir après !

Le Lord fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction et il recula, son dos ne tarda pas à heurter une fenêtre entrouverte. Un sentiment de crainte passa furtivement sur le visage du Duc quand il le vit ouvrir la fenêtre et se coller contre le rebord de cette dernière. Un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur, lui permit de voir que la fenêtre était suffisamment haute pour qu'il mette son plan à exécution.

-N'y songe même pas ! Claqua la voix sèche du Lord. Je t'aurais rattrapé avant que ton corps ne bascule.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Questionna Edward avec un air de défi.

Un feulement secoua le torse du Duc, mais il ne fit cependant aucun geste vers lui. Ils se défièrent du regard, il sentit la colère du Lord croître quand il comprit qu'il ne baisserait pas les yeux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre !

-Je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire quoi faire !

-Oh, que si ! Rappelle-toi, tu n'es plus rien, je t'ai acheté, lui rappela le Duc d'un ton cruel qui ne lui seyait point.

-Je n'appartiens à personne ! Répliqua Edward avec hargne.

-Erreur, tu m'appartiens ! Tu es à moi et cela jusqu'à je me lasse de toi ou que tu meures…

La menace à peine déguisée du Duc le fit frémir. Comment avait-il pu, à un moment, éprouver des sentiments pour cet homme ? Il avait ressenti quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose de très fort, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu au court de sa courte vie et qu'il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il faisait lentement basculer son corps vers l'arrière où le vide, salvateur, l'accueillerait.

-Alors, je préfère mourir, murmura-t-il.

Un feulement retentit alors qu'il se sentait chuter. Une poigne de fer agrippa son bras, un craquement retentit et un cri de douleur lui échappa, mais il fut vite étouffé par le vent qui tournoyait autour de lui alors qu'une force incroyable le projetait dans la chambre. Un gémissement de douleur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque son dos heurta violemment le sol. Il était en train de reprendre ses esprits quand le corps froid et dur du Duc se coucha sur le sien.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ta vie m'appartenait ? »

Edward aurait aimé trouver la force de répliquer, mais il était encore sonné par la violence du choc. Il tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte du Duc qui se déhanchait sans aucune pudeur sur son corps, cependant, ses maigres tentatives pour se dégager ne firent qu'accroître le désir du Lord qu'il sentait grandir contre son bas-ventre. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs minutes coulèrent librement le long de ses joues alors qu'il ne cessait d'implorer. Son corps se mit violemment à trembler lorsque le Duc arracha ses vêtements. La peur au ventre, ses lèvres ne cessèrent de remuer frénétiquement en une litanie de suppliques. Tout à coup, sa tête vint violemment heurter le sol, le Lord ne supportait plus de l'entendre geindre et venait de le gifler. Un liquide chaud au goût métallique coula dans sa bouche, Edward toussa, crachant la matière visqueuse qui envahissait sa cavité buccale. Un léger espoir gagna le jeune homme quand il remarqua que le Duc avait cessé de se mouvoir contre lui. Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Edward sentit sa langue lécher le contour de ses lèvres, puis, descendre le long de son menton. Le jeune homme eut un haut-le-cœur quand le Lord se releva et qu'il vit du sang sur ses lèvres, il comprit alors ce qu'était ce liquide qui coulait dans sa bouche. Le Duc s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres, lapant, aspirant le sang qui s'en échappait. Edward sentit la panique l'envahir quand l'air dans ses poumons se raréfia, il tenta de respirer par le nez, mais n'y parvint pas. Malgré son bras douloureux et sûrement brisé, il tenta avec ses deux mains de repousser le Lord, mais c'était comme essayer de faire bouger un mur. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux, une étrange torpeur l'envahit alors qu'il sentait toujours la langue du Duc fouiller sa bouche avec application.

« -Oh, non ! Reste avec moi ! »

Le Lord s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et le regarda avec satisfaction prendre une profonde inspiration, l'air brûla ses poumons le faisant grimacer. Son tortionnaire lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de repartir à l'assaut de son corps. Ses lamentations n'étaient plus que des sons indistincts, étouffés par ses pleurs. Ses émeraudes si brillantes se ternirent, alors que son esprit se réfugiait loin, très loin de ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Le jeune homme s'imagina un petit cocon où il était en sécurité, où rien ne l'atteignait, tout n'était que douceur et tendresse autour de lui.

Soudain, une violente douleur le fit hurler le ramenant de force à l'instant présent, ses chairs meurtries semblaient écartelée. Perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il rouvrit les yeux. Son corps était pratiquement plié en deux, ses jambes relevées touchaient presque son torse, le Duc pesait lourdement sur ses membres, l'immobilisant par la même occasion. Ce dernier plongea son regard noir dans le sien et un nouveau cri de douleur franchit le seuil quand il le sentit s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui.

« -Pitié… Pitié, arrêtez, articula-t-il péniblement. Je… Je ferais… tout ce que vous… vous voulez… pitié… Non !

Edward hurla ce dernier mot, ses larmes toujours plus abondantes l'empêchaient de respirer, la douleur était insupportable.

-Pitié…

-Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es exactement en train de faire ce que je souhaite ? Susurra le Duc à son oreille avant de donner un violent coup de rein qui le fit crier de douleur. »

Alors qu'il allait et venait en lui, Edward priait pour sombrer dans l'inconscience et mourir. Le Duc qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se dévêtir, passa une main entre leurs deux corps là où ils se joignaient, le jeune homme aurait vomi s'il l'avait pu quand il vit le Lord porter sa main tâchée de son sang à ses lèvres. Un rugissement secoua le torse du Duc qui saisit ses hanches pour le surélever. La douleur et sa peur ne firent que s'accentuer quand il entendit des craquements, ses os étaient en train d'être broyés par les coups de reins du Duc. L'inconscience tant désirée commença alors à l'étreindre lentement. Avant de sombrer, il se demanda comment un être à l'allure si angélique pouvait faire autant de mal. La tête du jeune homme tomba mollement sur le côté alors que son bassin se brisait …

.

* * *

.

Alfred referma avec crainte la porte de la chambre de son Maître. Il avait toujours eu un profond respect pour Lord Cullen, il avait eu du mal à croire Sirius quand ce dernier lui avait dit que leur Maître était en train de devenir fou. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées lorsqu'il avait vu la mine lugubre de Sirius perché sur sa calèche lors de leur arrivée officielle. En effet, la plupart des domestiques ignoraient la particularité de Lord Cullen, c'est ainsi que Sirius avait patienté à l'orée de Gloucester Castle avec la calèche pour attendre leur Maître et conserver les apparences. Son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme blottit dans les bras de son Maître, il devait avoir 4 à 5 ans de moins que son propre fils. Il avait suivi les ordres de Sa Grâce et était allé chercher des couvertures. Son être s'était révulsé lorsqu'il avait vu le regard concupiscent de son Maître alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dévêtir le jeune homme. Malgré sa crainte, il était intervenu. A son grand étonnement, Lord Cullen avait acquiescé avant de quitter ses appartements. Alfred s'était alors permis un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte s'était refermée, il s'était ensuite dépêché de changer le jeune homme avant de s'appliquer à le réchauffer.

La journée touchait à sa fin quand la peau du jeune homme ne fut plus froide sous sa paume. Depuis qu'il ne tremblait plus de froid, les lèvres du jeune homme avaient commencé à bouger, il avait d'abord articulé des sons indistincts, puis, lentement, Alfred avait comprit et cela le faisait toujours frémir. Ce jeune homme à peine sortit de l'enfance était terrorisé. Il y a quelques jours, il aurait ri au nez de celui qui aurait osé dire que Lord Cullen était dangereux, là, il n'était plus certain de rien, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu le bracelet. Comment son Maître avait-il pu acheter un être humain ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Alfred avait longuement hésité à descendre au salon après avoir appris par Jonathan que le Marquis de Dorset était là, d'où la volonté du Lord d'aérer au maximum les pièces, il aurait aimé trouver la force d'aller lui parler mais il ne le fit pas, refusant de croire que son Maître pouvait être un monstre. Non, cela n'était pas Lord Cullen, il allait se reprendre et redevenir l'homme charmant que tous connaissaient, le médecin attentionné, le Maître attentif aux besoins de tous. Fort de ces convictions, il avait ignoré la voix de Sirius dans sa tête pour passer un linge humide sur le visage rougi du jeune homme.

Cependant, à cet instant, il doutait. Depuis que le Marquis était reparti et que le Lord avait rejoint ses appartements, Alfred se tenait en bas des marches, son regard fixait sans sourciller le premier étage, l'anxiété le taraudait. Soudain, un cri déchira la nuit, un hurlement de douleur. Son sang se glaça quand il comprit que cela venait du premier étage, que c'était le jeune homme.

« -Papa ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionna Jonathan apeuré. On aurait dit une bête mourante.

-Je….

Un nouveau cri retentit et son fils se rapprocha de lui, tout aussi terrifié que lui.

-Papa ? Interrogea Jonathan d'une voix tremblante.

-Va à l'écurie ! Prends le cheval le plus rapide et file chez le Marquis de Dorset !

-Quoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Ordonna Alfred. File ! Seul le Marquis peut l'arrêter. »

Malgré son regard perdu, son fils courut vers les écuries. Alfred monta sur la première marche de l'escalier avant de se figer, la peur étreignait son être, il aurait aimé aller au secours du jeune homme, mais il ne ferait jamais le poids face à Lord Cullen ! Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la rambarde de l'escalier en marbre alors qu'il priait pour que le Marquis arrive au plus tôt et surtout qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard !

.

* * *

.

Le Marquis de Dorset se jeta sur les lèvres de sa moitié, la faisant basculer par la même occasion sur le sofa, il s'allongea sur son corps offert bien décidé à fêter leurs retrouvailles. Leurs lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se caressaient avec avidité tant ils avaient hâte de ne faire plus qu'un. Ses mains glissaient le long du corps bloqué sous le sien, cherchant à le débarrasser de ses vêtements quand il entendit tambouriner violemment contre la porte de leur demeure. Jasper se redressa en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la voix paniquée de Jonathan. Que faisait donc le fils du majordome de Carlisle chez lui à une heure aussi avancée ? Ignorant le grognement de protestation de sa moitié, il se leva pour se diriger vers le hall.

« -Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Questionna-t-il en rejoignant le jeune homme et son propre majordome William.

-Je suis navré de vous importuner, Monsieur le Marquis, bredouilla Jonathan.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas, mais dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène à Dorset Manor ?

-Mon père m'a envoyé vous quérir, Monsieur, il… il se passe des choses étranges au Château, mon père a dit que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. »

Jasper sentit la colère envahir son être. Un grognement secoua sa poitrine alors qu'il s'élançait déjà vers Gloucester Castle. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi stupide ? Il avait été surpris lorsque Carlisle avait facilement accepté de rentrer, de prendre du temps avant de revoir le jeune Edward, il aurait dû comprendre que son ami s'était moqué de lui ! A sa décharge, il avait pensé que Carlisle, le plus humain d'entre eux, aurait su résister, mais non. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers le Château. Il devait absolument arriver avant que son ami ne commette l'irréparable, sinon, Carlisle ne s'en relèverait jamais. Il gravit enfin les quelques marches du perron et pénétra par la porte qui était restée ouverte sûrement à son attention. Jasper ralentit sa course quand il vit le visage pâle d'Alfred, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour le majordome, l'odeur du sang était parvenue à ses narines. Il fila vers l'étage et défonça la porte des appartements du Duc. Ses jambes se figèrent quand il pénétra dans la chambre où le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le fit frémir. Il allait intervenir quand une multitude de sentiments l'assaillirent, la peur contre le désir, la douleur contre le plaisir, le faisant tituber.

Le Marquis s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de son être quand il entendit un craquement. Le Duc allait tuer le jeune homme s'il continuait ainsi, d'ailleurs, les battements de cœur d'Edward étaient faibles, mais réguliers. Tout en adoptant une position d'attaque, Jasper feula. Aussitôt, Carlisle sembla remarquer sa présence, son ami se dressa sur ses avant-bras pour le défier du regard de lui prendre son bien, sa proie. Le Marquis émit un son menaçant tout en essayant de calmer le Lord avec son don, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il surveilla attentivement le moindre des gestes de Carlisle, face à sa présence menaçante, son ami se retira du corps du jeune homme, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur le Duc. L'élan qu'il avait pris les entraîna vers une fenêtre qui était entrouverte. Jasper vit alors un moyen d'éloigner Carlisle du jeune homme, il envoya une énorme vague apaisante à son ami qui tituba, sachant parfaitement que cela ne durerait pas, il le poussa par la fenêtre avant de bondir à son tour pour l'empêcher de rejoindre à nouveau la chambre.

Les deux vampires s'observèrent en feulant, grognant, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Jasper fut un instant déconcerté par la force de son ami, la rage d'être séparé de sa moitié décuplait ses forces, cependant, il avait une expérience militaire qui faisait défaut à Carlisle. Il réussit alors à l'éloigner du Château, l'entraînant vers la forêt où il espérait pouvoir le forcer à se nourrir et l'aider ainsi à retrouver ses esprits. Tout à coup, alors qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, Carlisle se figea, il le vit renifler, le nez en l'air, avant de s'élancer. Jasper fronça les sourcils avant de l'imiter, un cri de rage lui échappa et il se lança à la poursuite du Duc qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'imprudent cavalier qui cavalait à bride abattue vers Gloucester Manor. Il ceintura le Lord et lança un regard furieux au cavalier qui poursuivit sa route en lui offrant une mine penaude. D'un violent coup de poing, il envoya Carlisle voler à plusieurs mètres. Ce dernier se releva en feulant de fureur, mais au lieu de tenter d'approcher le Château, le Duc s'enfuit dans les bois. Jasper était certain qu'il n'abandonnait pas la chasse, il cherchait juste un moyen de se débarrasser de lui pour rejoindre Edward, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire ! Jasper s'élança à sa poursuite tout en se faisant un plaisir de contrecarrer tous les plans de son ami.

.

* * *

.

Oubliant sa frustration de leurs retrouvailles écourtées, ses pas le conduisirent au salon où Jonathan était en train d'expliquer à William ce qui se passait à Gloucester Castle. Comprenant la gravité de la situation après ce que Jasper lui avait conté, sa réflexion ne fut pas longue et sa course l'entraîna vers le cheval de Jonathan qui broutait sur la pelouse entourant leur demeure. S'ensuivit ensuite une course effrénée jusqu'à Gloucester Castle à bride abattue. Son allure ne diminua pas quand les deux vampires en plein combat s'approchèrent de sa monture qui eut un geste de recul, ses longues années d'équitation lui permirent d'éviter une chute et de poursuivre. Cependant, son regard eut le temps de croiser celui de Jasper, un soupir lui échappa, ils n'échapperaient pas à une dispute ! Enfin, rien qu'une réconciliation sur les oreillers ne pourraient arranger... Sa monture ralentit, reconnaissant les lieux avant de s'arrêter devant le perron. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur où Alfred lui fit signe de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Grimpant les marches 4 à 4 pour atteindre au plus vite les appartements du Lord dont la porte avait été défoncée par son cher et tendre, lui permettant ainsi de rejoindre sans tarder la chambre du Maître des lieux. Ses membres tremblèrent et la nausée gagna son être lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps blessé qui gisait près de la cheminée. Tout en s'agenouillant doucement à ses côtés, ses doigts hésitèrent à se poser sur le corps ne sachant pas où le toucher sans le faire souffrir davantage. Un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres en constatant qu'il respirait plus ou moins bien et que son cœur battait.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! S'exclama Alfred en portant une main à son cœur.

-Je vous en prie, Alfred, ce n'est pas le moment de défaillir, allez me chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et des linges.

Le majordome opina avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre. Son regard balaya le divan qui lui faisait face, sa main attrapa une couverture qui s'y trouvait pour la poser sur le jeune homme. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux d'une émeraude étonnante, même si la couleur lui parut comme éteinte.

-Tout va bien, je ne te ferai aucun mal, m'entends-tu ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, par contre, il tressaillit. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux en bataille du blessé, les caressant en un geste apaisant.

-Ne te fais pas de souci, Carlisle est loin à l'heure qu'il est, Jasper veillera à ce qu'il ne te fasse plus du mal.

Une larme roula le long de la joue du jeune homme qu'il essuya tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

-Je m'appelle Robert, poursuivit-il, et je vais m'occuper de toi.

-Monsieur ?

-Posez la bassine ici, Alfred, pourriez-vous allez chercher un chauffe-lit ? Il est transi de froid.

-Oui, Monsieur Robert, je vais aussi aviver le feu dans la cheminée.

Robert acquiesça avant de tremper un linge dans la bassine. Il essora ce dernier avant de nettoyer le sang séché sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te nettoyer. Pardonne-moi par avance si je te fais mal, je vais faire mon possible pour être doux. »

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit avant que le jeune homme ne ferme les yeux, il pouvait voir la honte sur son visage ainsi que toute sa souffrance. Aussi tendrement qu'il le put, il nettoya son cou, descendant lentement le long de son corps, frémissant en remarquant les différents hématomes qui commençaient à apparaître et à noircir. Il n'était pas médecin, mais il était sûr que certains os étaient brisés. Robert pria pour que Jasper réussisse à calmer Carlisle, il avait besoin de lui ici !

.

* * *

.

Carlisle était fou de rage. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le vampire qui tentait de lui voler sa proie. Avec un feulement sourd, il se jeta une énième fois sur lui pour l'écarter de son chemin et retourner à sa demeure, mais son adversaire fut le plus rapide et il se retrouva dans le lac. Alors qu'il émergeait de ce dernier, une nouvelle vague de calme le frappa, cependant, contrairement aux autres fois, elle l'atteignit et l'immobilisa. Doucement, cette dernière s'accentua, faisant ressortir des sentiments enfouis en lui. Tout à coup, il tomba lourdement à genoux dans l'eau, un cri déchirant et empli de souffrance franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. La rage venait de laisser place à la culpabilité, le désir céda sa place à la honte. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu blesser ainsi le jeune homme ? Son poing frappa l'eau avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol caillouteux.

« -On va s'en sortir.

Carlisle leva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard empli de compassion et d'assurance de Jasper qui tentait de le réconforter en utilisant son don.

-Tue-moi, supplia-t-il.

-Non ! Non, tu vas te relever et venir chasser avec moi, ensuite, nous retournerons à Gloucester Castle !

-Non…

-Tu n'as pas le choix Carlisle, Edward a besoin de soins et tu es la seule personne capable de les lui apporter.

-Le médecin de Wallon Creek…

-Non, coupa Jasper, c'est toi qui le soignera, tu lui dois bien ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Carlisle baissa encore plus la tête, le poids de sa culpabilité, de ses remords l'écrasaient.

-Et si… Et si je perdais à nouveau le contrôle ?

Avait-il réellement peur de perdre le contrôle ? Non, pas vraiment, la bête était apaisée, par contre, il tremblait de voir ce que sa folie avait fait à Edward, ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser seul avec lui ? Allez, debout, je sens un troupeau de cerfs non loin de là, allons nous nourrir. Et si ensuite, tu hésites encore, je te traînerai par la peau du cou à Gloucester ! Menaça Jasper d'un ton déterminé. »

Carlisle se remit péniblement sur ses jambes tremblantes tout en adressant un regard empli de gratitude à son ami. Jasper le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient près du troupeau. Il laissa alors à nouveau le vampire prendre le dessus et il se jeta sur le premier animal pour s'abreuver de son sang. Cependant, ce dernier coula amèrement dans sa bouche, il n'avait rien de comparable avec le sang au goût divin d'Edward. Néanmoins, il s'en contenta. Jasper ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ensemble ils regagnèrent le Château. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, il sentait le don du Marquis agir sur son anxiété et ses remords.

« -Arrête ! Gronda-t-il. Je mérite ces sentiments.

-Non, pas s'ils t'empêchent de te concentrer sur ta priorité, Edward !

-Mon Dieu, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état…

-Calme-toi, le tranquillisa son ami, Robert est avec lui.

-Robert est là ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-J'imagine qu'il a dû me suivre après m'avoir vu partir de Dorset Manor, tu ne te souviens pas l'avoir voulu pour dessert ?

Carlisle sentit nettement le reproche dissimulé sous la plaisanterie. Il avait failli s'en prendre à l'un de ses amis !

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

-Et moi encore plus, si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, j'aurais été forcé de te tuer.

-Et tu aurais eu raison, approuva Carlisle en se figeant quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient devant les premières marches du perron.

-Il faut y aller ! Le pressa Jasper. N'oublie pas que je suis là.

Carlisle inspira profondément avant de grimper les quelques marches le menant à l'intérieur de sa demeure où il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Alfred qui eut un geste de recul.

-Tout va bien, Alfred, le rassura Jasper, Monsieur Robert est auprès du jeune Edward ?

-Oui.

-Pardonnez mon comportement de ce soir, Alfred, il est tard, allez vous coucher.

-Si je puis aider Milord…

-Ça ira, coupa le Duc en montant à l'étage.

Jasper posa une main dans son dos pour l'encourager à faire les derniers mètres qui le séparait de ses appartements. Ils entrèrent et il fut soulagé de rester maître de ses actes sans l'aide de Jasper.

-Ah, vous voilà ! S'écria Robert. J'ai aéré autant que j'ai pu sans qu'il ne se transforme en glaçon, je l'ai nettoyé ainsi que certaines blessures, mais je n'ai pas osé le transporter jusqu'au lit, certains de ses os semblent brisés.

Carlisle fit un pas pour s'agenouiller auprès de Robert qu'il remercia d'un regard. Le jeune homme lui offrit un petit sourire triste avant de se redresser pour rejoindre l'étau rassurant des bras de Jasper.

-Il faudra qu'on parle tout à l'heure de ton inconscience ! Entendit-il le Marquis gronder.

Robert ne sembla nullement préoccupé par l'annonce de leur prochaine dispute, non, le jeune homme ne cessait de fixer Edward d'un air inquiet. Carlisle soupira avant de retirer la couverture, une grimace de souffrance mêlée de colère se dessina sur son visage. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

-Concentre-toi sur ses soins, tu auras bien le temps pour te faire pardonner après, lui rappela Jasper.

Carlisle inspira profondément. Le médecin refit surface et il fit son possible pour faire abstraction de la douleur qui vrillait son cœur. L'un des poignets du jeune homme était brisé, il pouvait voir apparaître sur sa peau fine des marques qui coïncidaient parfaitement avec le contour de sa main. Il se souvint alors l'avoir violemment saisi, broyant ses os pour le jeter là où il se trouvait maintenant, une plainte franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, mais il continua son examen. Lorsqu'il arriva à son bas-ventre, ses sanglots peuplèrent la chambre, il trouva cependant la force de demander sa mallette que Jasper s'empressa d'aller lui chercher. Après avoir terminé ses soins et immobilisé le bras du jeune homme, il demanda au Marquis de l'aider à l'installer dans le lit. Robert se hâta d'ôter le chauffe-lit et ils couchèrent Edward. Il approcha ensuite un fauteuil du lit et s'y assit.

-Robert, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'allonger dans une chambre ? Je vais rester auprès de Carlisle.

-Je reste moi aussi, décida le jeune homme.

-Jasper a raison, tu devrais aller te reposer, appuya Carlisle.

-Il est préférable que je reste, s'il se réveille, je pense que ma présence l'apaisera.

Carlisle acquiesça distraitement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Robert s'installer sur le divan, Jasper le prit dans ses bras tout en le surveillant du regard. Bientôt, la chambre fut seulement peuplée par la respiration régulière des deux jeunes hommes qui dormaient.

-Tu as bu son sang, chuchota Jasper.

-Inutile de me le rappeler, marmonna Carlisle d'un ton douloureux.

-Tes prunelles sont toujours d'une belle couleur ambre, ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ?

Le Duc fronça les sourcils et se leva pour observer son reflet dans un miroir se trouvant sur l'un des pans du mur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant qu'effectivement ses prunelles n'avaient pas ce rouge carmin effrayant.

-Effectivement, c'est étrange, mais pour le moment c'est le cadet de mes soucis, avoua Carlisle en retournant s'asseoir près d'Edward. »

Jasper acquiesça avant de baisser la tête pour contempler sa moitié endormie dans ses bras. Carlisle fit de même. Les traits d'Edward étaient plus détendus que lors de son arrivée et il espérait de tout cœur que ses soins l'avaient soulagé. Les heures passèrent et les joues du jeune homme retrouvèrent un peu de leur couleur rosée. Le soleil se levait, Jasper et lui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Cependant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas toucher Edward. Le Marquis dut se rendre compte de son trouble car il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet avant d'afficher un sourire tranquille. Carlisle soupira avant de céder à son envie. Lentement, il se pencha et caressa la joue du jeune homme. La violence du désir avait quitté son corps, il n'éprouvait que de la tendresse et de la douceur pour Edward. Il était soulagé de ne plus ressentir cette obsession pour le jeune homme, cette dernière n'avait pourtant pas disparu mais elle s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus passionné, de plus fort.

« -C'est de l'amour.

-Quoi ? Murmura Carlisle perdu en relevant la tête pour observer Jasper.

-Le sentiment que tu ressens et sur lequel tu t'interroges c'est de l'amour.

-Comment cela pourrait-il être de l'amour ? Si c'était cela, jamais je ne lui aurais fait autant de mal.

-Carlisle, te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai rencontré Robert ? Questionna Jasper en caressant la joue de son compagnon. Te souviens-tu à quel point il m'obsédait ? A quel point je le voulais ?

-Je me rappelle, finit par murmurer Carlisle.

-Le Comte et la Comtesse de Shaw étaient tellement flattés par mes nombreuses visites, ils pensaient que je convoitais leur fille sans imaginer une seule seconde que j'étais là pour leur fils.

Carlisle sourit. Il était de passage à Paris pour quelques semaines quand il y avait trouvé un Jasper très perturbé et avide de sang humain ce qui l'avait inquiété. Après quelques explications, il se souvenait l'avoir accompagné plusieurs fois chez les Shaw pour l'aider à garder son contrôle et il devait bien l'avouer pour le surveiller. La jeune sœur de Robert n'avait malheureusement pas irrité de la beauté et de la grâce du jeune homme. La pauvre petite, elle avait réellement cru que le Marquis s'intéressait à elle, alors que ce dernier n'avait d'yeux, de gestes, de paroles que pour le jeune Robert. Le Comte et la Comtesse de Shaw avaient accepté son invitation à un séjour à son hôtel particulier de St James, ravis que leur fils fraye avec quelqu'un d'aussi haut rang que lui. Carlisle était donc parti pour quelques jours à Londres pour y régler certaines affaires avant son départ pour les Amériques. Sous sa protection, Robert était donc venu à Londres séjourner chez lui et il avait difficilement réussi à faire partir Jasper de sa demeure de St James. Carlisle se souvenait encore de sa colère lorsqu'il l'avait surpris, un soir, dans la chambre de Robert, en train d'épier le jeune homme qui dormait.

-Tu étais vraiment furieux quand tu m'as trouvé dans sa chambre, rit doucement Jasper. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me mettrais manu militari à la porte.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait, souffla Robert en s'éveillant.

-Et après, il m'a obligé à te courtiser, soupira théâtralement Jasper.

-Je me rappellerai toujours ton entrée dans le petit salon où je lisais, tiré à 4 épingles et un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, se moqua Robert.

-Rappelle-toi, la belle teinte carmin que tu as affichée quand je t'ai tendu le dit bouquet de fleurs, railla à son tour Jasper.

Carlisle sourit de les voir se chamailler ainsi, un instant, il rêva de cette complicité que dans quelques années il aurait pu avoir avec Edward, mais il avait tout gâché.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, le rassura le Marquis qui avait perçu sa tristesse.

-Si, j'ai tout gâché.

-Ne dis pas ça, le temps peut tout arranger et puis, une fois qu'il te connaîtra comme nous te connaissons, il ne pourra que changer d'avis, déclara Robert.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper, j'aurais mieux dû te surveiller, comme toi tu l'as fait à l'époque pour moi, pardonne-moi.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, je suis l'unique coupable. Je…

Carlisle se tut, tout comme Jasper, Robert leur lança un regard perplexe avant de comprendre qu'Edward s'éveillait. Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire quand il croisa le regard émeraude endormi du jeune homme. Soudain, Edward sembla bien éveillé, un éclair de peur traversa ses prunelles et il tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais une grimace de douleur l'en empêcha.

-Ne bouge pas, lui demanda Carlisle d'un ton aussi doux que possible. Non ! Edward, tu vas te faire mal, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

-Il est terrorisé, souffla Jasper même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir son don pour le comprendre.

Carlisle avança une main vers le visage du jeune homme, mais la peur qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles le fit se figer.

-Jasper, essaie de le calmer, quémanda-t-il alors qu'il voyait qu'Edward tentait de se lever.

-Ça ne marche pas, lui apprit ce dernier au visage concentré.

-Ecartez-vous ! Ordonna Robert en les rejoignant.

Malgré son envie de rester auprès du jeune homme, il recula de quelques pas. Le Marquis passa un bras autour de sa taille quand ils virent Robert s'allonger sur le lit, prévenant ainsi tout geste de jalousie de sa part.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? Questionna doucement Robert en posant sa main sur la joue d'Edward. »

Aussitôt, le visage du jeune homme se détendit quand il sentit la paume chaude de Robert contre sa peau. Carlisle aurait tant aimé être à la place de son ami, être celui qui réconforte Edward. Tendrement et en faisant attention à ses blessures, Robert prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier se rendormit rapidement, ses traits paraissaient plus apaisés. Doucement, Jasper l'entraîna vers le fauteuil où il était assis un peu plus tôt. Carlisle ferma les yeux. Il voulait suivre les conseils de Jasper, il y tenait, mais il ignorait comment il pourrait réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir effacer cette nuit, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il allait devoir vivre avec et Edward aussi car même si son obsession s'était apaisée, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans le jeune homme à ses côtés.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis encore en retard et je manque de temps, des journées de 40 heures ça pourrait pas exister, non ?

Pardonnez-moi encore pour l'absence de réponses aux reviews, je suis désolée, mais pour le moment c'est un peu difficile de joindre les deux bouts.

En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir et m'aident à donner le meilleur de moi-même donc : un IMMENSE, GIGA, EXTRA MERCI !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : L'approcher **

.

.

Carlisle raccompagna ses derniers patients à la porte de son cabinet, remarquant son impatience, Jonathan se dépêcha d'escorter le vieux couple jusqu'à un petit salon où il leur était proposé une petite collation. Le Duc sourit au couple avant de prendre les escaliers et de rattraper Alfred qui montait la dernière marche pour atteindre le palier en portant un plateau repas. Carlisle lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre où Jasper était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil pendant que Robert était assis sur le lit près d'Edward, le compagnon de Jasper dessinait pendant que le jeune blessé somnolait. Le Marquis ferma son livre et se leva en les entendant entrer. Alfred déposa le plateau sur l'un des chevets avant de s'incliner et de quitter la chambre. Robert se redressa, il posa son fusain et la page à peine noircie au fond du lit avant de se pencher vers Edward.

« -Je sais que tu ne dors pas, murmura Robert à l'oreille du jeune homme. Allez, ouvre les yeux, s'il-te-plaît.

Carlisle se détendit quand il vit les émeraudes apparaître. Robert était le seul à pouvoir approcher Edward et à obtenir son attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts fins de Robert qui caressaient tendrement les cheveux d'Edward, il serra les poings et inspira doucement pour chasser la jalousie qui l'étreignait. Discrètement, Jasper se rapprocha de lui.

-Il faut manger, dit doucement Robert.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se renfonça dans ses oreillers, tournant la tête, signifiant ainsi son refus de s'alimenter. Carlisle commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait deux jours qu'Edward n'avait rien mangé, enfin, s'il partait du principe qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'il était à Gloucester Castle. Il frissonna en imaginant que son dernier repas pouvait remonter à bien plus loin.

-Il faut manger, insista Robert, quelques bouchées, s'il-te-plaît.

Edward se détourna autant que son corps blessé le lui permettait, une grimace déformait son visage et il aurait aimé le stopper et le forcer à avaler un peu de nourriture. Après ses premiers refus de se nourrir, Jasper et lui avaient quitté la chambre, pensant que leur présence dérangeait le jeune homme, mais Edward ne mangeait pas pour autant.

-Il peut s'asseoir ?

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Robert qui venait de l'interpeller. Son regard se posa sur le compagnon du Marquis, Edward et lui se ressemblaient. A une ou deux années près, ils avaient le même âge, leurs cheveux étaient en désordre, même si ceux de Robert étaient bien plus longs et plus sombres, ils avaient la même corpulence et la même taille, ses yeux gris bleus qui le scrutaient avec attention le firent revenir au moment présent.

-Oui, mais… Non, attends, pas comme ça, l'interrompit-il en le voyant entourer le torse d'Edward avec ses bras.

Carlisle fit un pas en direction du lit, mais Edward laissa échapper un cri de frayeur et agrippa fermement le bras de Robert qui grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. Malgré les avertissements de Jasper, il se précipita vers la couche, son regard ambré se planta dans celui d'Edward où son cœur se serra de n'y voir que de la peur.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, assura-t-il avec douceur, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais laisse-moi t'aider.

Edward trembla quelque peu quand il posa ses mains sur son corps, il jeta un coup d'œil à Robert qui avait dégagé son bras et qui empila des oreillers contre lesquels il reposa le jeune homme avant de reculer de quelques pas. Le médecin observa attentivement son patient, il l'avait positionné de sorte à ce qu'il ne souffre pas trop, mais sa fracture du bassin devait le faire souffrir de même que ses fesses. A cette pensée, une vague de culpabilité l'étreignit, c'était sa faute si Edward souffrait, s'il refusait de manger et de parler, il était l'unique coupable. Malgré le refus plus qu'évident d'Edward, Robert prit tout de même l'assiette de potage pour présenter la cuillère remplie au jeune homme dont les lèvres restèrent soudées.

-Peux-tu faire quelque chose ? Demanda discrètement Carlisle à Jasper.

-Si je le pouvais, je l'aurai déjà fait, lui fit remarquer le Marquis, mais à part lui ouvrir de force la bouche, je n'ai aucune idée. »

Carlisle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'il s'alimente, mais lequel ? Il avait bien pensé quelques heures plus tôt promettre au jeune homme de le ramener chez lui et de ne plus le revoir, mais aussitôt cette idée formulée, tout son être se révolta. Le monstre tapit en lui avait rugi et le Lord avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'Edward. Il avait cependant fait part de son idée au Marquis, après tout, ce dernier pourrait assurer la sécurité du jeune homme quitte à le tuer pour être sûr qu'il ne refasse pas de mal à Edward. Cependant, Jasper lui avait remarqué que les portes du Manoir des Charmes seraient fermées à jamais au jeune homme à cause du bracelet portant ses armoiries. Edward n'était plus rien depuis qu'il l'avait acheté. Les esclaves étaient peu nombreux en Europe Occidentale, cependant, ils n'avaient aucun droit. Si jamais, il laissait le jeune homme quitter Gloucester Castle, il ne trouverait pas de travail, personne ne voudrait l'embaucher à part peut-être des gens peu scrupuleux dans une gargote mal famée où il vendrait son corps pour quelques pièces. Carlisle proposa alors au Marquis de le prendre chez lui, mais ce dernier avait refusé, du moins pour le moment, préférant attendre de voir comment évoluerait la situation.

En attendant, Carlisle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen pour aider Edward et il devenait urgent qu'il se nourrisse. Robert avait tout essayé, il s'était montré patient et doux, il lui en était reconnaissant, mais là le compagnon du Marquis ne savait plus quoi faire. Robert soupira avant de poser l'assiette sur le plateau et de leur lancer un regard perdu. D'un pas hésitant, Carlisle revint vers le lit et s'assit sur le rebord de ce dernier. Il pouvait lire la peur dans le regard d'Edward, celui-ci avait même tenté de faire un mouvement pour s'éloigner, mais Robert s'était installé de l'autre côté pour empêcher tout geste. Jasper se rapprocha du lit et, grâce à son regard ancré sur Edward, il comprit qu'il faisait son possible pour l'apaiser.

« -Edward, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, demanda doucement Carlisle.

Le Duc attendit patiemment que le jeune homme réponde à sa requête, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Tout en gardant un air le plus doux possible, il vit du coin de l'œil les doigts d'Edward agripper fermement la main de Robert avant qu'il ne lui obéisse. Néanmoins, même si Edward releva la tête, il s'appliqua à ne pas croiser son regard.

-Edward, je ne cherche pas d'excuses ou de mots qui justifieraient mon geste car il n'y en a pas, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Cependant, je crois que je me dois d'être honnête avec toi. Tu sais que Jasper et moi, nous sommes différents, nous ne sommes plus humains depuis de nombreuses années, nous sommes des vampires. J'ai 240 ans et Jasper en a 105 ans. Comme tu as pu le constater, lui et moi ainsi que le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford, nous n'avons pas le même régime alimentaire que nos semblables, nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang humain. Cependant, malgré toutes nos volontés, nous ne sommes pas infaillibles et c'est là que j'ai fait une erreur, une erreur qui m'a fait perdre la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé.

Au fur et à mesure de ses propos, il avait vu le corps du jeune homme se détendre, ce dernier l'observait maintenant avec un certain intérêt.

-Vois-tu, Edward, je n'ai jamais supporté ce que j'étais devenu, j'ai cherché pendant des années comment me tuer jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert que le sang animal pouvait me sustenter. Mon régime alimentaire m'attirait souvent l'inimitié de mes semblables, cependant, au bout de quelques années, certains vampires furent intéressés par mon mode de vie et l'adoptèrent. Ayant toujours voulu aider les humains, j'ai étudié la médecine et j'ai commencé à exercer. C'était devenu simple, si simple de résister au sang que je ne me suis pas douté que je pouvais moi aussi faillir. Ton sang m'a attiré, Edward, plus que de raison. J'ai voulu fuir, m'échapper, mais tout ton être ne cessait de m'appeler. J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment-là, Eléazar et Carmen ont essayé de me mettre en garde, mais je ne les ai pas écoutés, je croyais être capable de me contrôler, mais déjà à cet instant, je n'étais plus maître de moi-même. Tu as réveillé en moi des sentiments inconnus et violents, le vampire est devenu plus fort que moi.

Carlisle se tut en voyant le regard un peu perdu du jeune homme, comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer que ce qui s'était passé ne se reproduirait plus et surtout comment faire pour qu'il le croit ?

-Puis-je me permettre de parler de vous ? Demanda Carlisle en observant Robert et Jasper qui acquiescèrent. Il y a 3 ans de cela, j'étais de passage en Europe, j'y ai trouvé Jasper qui était dans même état d'agitation que moi ces derniers jours. Je suis resté à ses côtés pour l'aider à se contrôler, à le surveiller car Robert était à l'origine de son état bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour attirer son attention. La part vampirique de Jasper avait reconnu son compagnon et le réclamait pour le faire sien.

-J'aurais certainement commis l'irréparable si Carlisle n'avait pas été là, confia Jasper honteux. Je le voulais, je me moquais de savoir s'il serait d'accord ou non avec cela, je le voulais et rien n'y personne ne pouvait me raisonner, sauf Carlisle. Certains vampires ont un don, j'en possède un, je ressens les émotions des personnes qui m'entourent et je peux aussi les influencer. Le calme à toute épreuve de Carlisle m'a aidé à retrouver un peu de sérénité, sa patience m'a permis d'approcher Robert sans avoir à me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Ce qu'ils essaient de t'expliquer, c'est qu'ils sont incapables de se contrôler face à la personne qu'ils désirent, simplifia Robert.

-Carlisle est mon ami et je ne cherche en aucune façon à rejeter la faute sur toi, poursuivit Jasper, mais savoir que tu t'offrais à d'autres personnes que lui, lui a définitivement fait perdre l'esprit. Edward, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû laisser Carlisle quand il m'a dit se contrôler, j'aurais dû comprendre. Cependant, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut revenir en arrière.

-Il a raison, si je t'ai raconté tout ceci, c'est uniquement pour que tu comprennes que j'ai retrouvé la raison et tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis que je ne te ferais plus de mal. Je fais aussi le serment que je veillerai sur toi, tu ne manqueras de rien.

En entendant ces mots, il vit les sourcils d'Edward se froncer sans doute parce qu'il ignorait qu'en dehors de ces murs il n'était plus rien.

-Je t'ai acheté, reprit-il d'une voix douloureuse, tu ne peux pas vivre ailleurs qu'ici, tu as sûrement entendu parler du sort des esclaves ?

Le jeune homme pâlit et Carlisle sut qu'il comprenait. Robert passa un bras autour des épaules de son protégé dans une étreinte rassurante.

-Tu seras libre, ici, je te le promets.

Edward sembla un peu rassuré par ses propos et il savoura ce moment, il venait enfin de réussir à faire un pas vers lui.

-Carlisle, je crois qu'il faut que tu te montres totalement honnête avec lui, intervint Jasper.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au Marquis avant de se tourner vers lui en quête de réponses.

-Je… Je ne peux et ne veux pas te laisser partir. Edward, je suis navré, ta présence m'est devenue indispensable, j'ai besoin de te voir, de sentir ton odeur, avoua-t-il honteux, si jamais tu t'éloignais de moi, je risquerai de ne plus être capable de me maîtriser.

-Il en ira de même si tu rencontres quelqu'un, précisa Jasper qui venait de porter le coup de grâce, même si je suis là, même si nous étions plusieurs, la jalousie d'un vampire est effrayante. Certains peuvent attendre des années pour se venger, tu pourrais rentrer chez toi dans 10 ou 15 ans et trouver ta femme, tes enfants morts avant que Carlisle ne t'emmène avec lui.

-Quel besoin as-tu d'effrayer encore plus Edward ? Gronda Robert en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

-Je veux juste qu'il sache ce qui l'attend, répondit Jasper.

-Tu veux dire que si un jour, je décide de te quitter, tu m'empêcheras de le faire et tu tueras mon nouvel amant ? Questionna Robert.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu en as assez de moi ?

-Vois-tu, Edward, même s'ils sont des vampires, ils peuvent facilement être manipulés, je te donnerai quelques astuces. Personnellement, je pense que le Destin ne joue pas avec nous, j'étais destiné à Jasper comme je pense que tu es destiné à Carlisle, seulement, les choses se sont mal passées pour vous. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas te quitter, mais je te promets qu'un jour, la réciproque marchera pour toi aussi.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos de Robert. Il avait déjà remarqué que Robert semblait tout aussi dépendant du Marquis que ce dernier l'était du jeune homme et cela s'était intensifié avec les années. Il se demanda si, malgré ce qui s'était passé, un lien avait déjà commencé à se créer entre lui et Edward. Doucement, il se pencha vers le chevet et attrapa l'assiette de soupe tiède. Il remplit la cuillère et la porta à la bouche de son protégé.

-Je t'en prie, Edward, il faut te nourrir. »

Le jeune homme regarda la cuillère pendant de longues minutes avant de plonger son regard émeraude éteint dans le sien, puis, finalement, il entrouvrit doucement les lèvres. Carlisle se dépêcha de le nourrir avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand le jeune homme mangea presque tout la soupe contenue dans l'assiette. Le Lord était tellement heureux de ce progrès qu'il serra la main valide d'Edward entre la sienne, aussitôt, le jeune homme se crispa et chercha Robert du regard. Il savait qu'il méritait ce rejet, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir mal. Il fit son possible pour offrir un sourire rassurant à Edward pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Puis, il posa l'assiette sur le plateau et sortit de la chambre d'un pas lourd.

.

* * *

.

Edward ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes dès que le Duc fut sorti de la chambre. Robert raffermit son emprise sur son corps et alors qu'il sentait une vague apaisante l'étreindre, il entendit Robert demander au Marquis de cesser et de rejoindre Carlisle. Edward aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il aurait dû parler pour cela et il n'en avait pas envie. Doucement et en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, Robert l'aida à se rallonger tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçait de lui échapper.

« -Pleure, murmura Robert à son oreille, pleure, cela va te faire du bien. »

Ses barrières se fissurèrent et ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sa main valide empoigna la chemise de Robert à laquelle il s'accrocha désespérément. Ce dernier le laissa faire, caressant simplement son dos en un geste apaisant. Il avait mal, tout son corps lui faisait mal et malgré les soins du Duc, il avait l'impression de le sentir encore en lui en train de déchirer ses chairs. Une vague de nausée l'assaillit et il s'agrippa fermement à la chemise de Robert.

« -Chut, tout va bien, il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets. Carlisle va veiller sur toi, il va te chérir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

La fin. Il y avait pensé, mais il était trop faible et puis comment faire avec deux vampires qui surveillaient le moindre de ses gestes ? Il ne voulait pas vivre auprès du Lord, même si au fond de lui, il savait que ce dernier ne le forcerait plus jamais à avoir un rapport. Cependant, il avait vu les regards, les gestes du Lord, il se souvint alors de leurs propos, le Duc et lui étaient déjà en quelque sorte liés. Il aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir, retrouver les siens, mais sa seule famille l'avait trahi en le vendant au plus offrant. Sa mère. Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand il pensa à elle. Avait-il si peu d'importance à ses yeux pour être vendu comme un vulgaire animal ? N'aurait-elle donc pas pu céder quelques bijoux ou toiles pour renflouer ses caisses plutôt que de donner son unique enfant ? Son cœur se serra quand il en vint à se demander si elle l'aimait ? Après tout, il n'avait toujours été qu'un fardeau pour elle, un accident dans la vie d'une prostituée, il ne savait même pas qui était son père !

« -Edward, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda Robert et il obéit difficilement, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête. Ne va surtout pas croire que ta vie est finie car je peux t'assurer que tu vas encore vivre pendant de longues années, voire des siècles. Jasper et moi, nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber, même si je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de nous car tu seras heureux. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas et c'est normal, il va falloir du temps, il va falloir que tu guérisses avant d'accepter de le laisser à nouveau entrer dans ta vie, mais le jour où tu y arriveras, tu seras heureux car vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux. Cependant, en attendant que ce jour arrive, je compte bien m'installer à Gloucester Castle.

Edward esquissa un petit sourire, il se trompait, il n'était pas seul. Il ne connaissait pas Robert, mais ce qu'il lisait dans son regard le rassurait quelque peu. Son nouvel ami lui sourit avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de lui tendre un mouchoir. Robert caressa sa joue puis il se redressa pour s'asseoir.

-Veux-tu que je te fasse la lecture ?

Edward hocha vaguement les épaules, peu de choses l'intéressaient ces derniers temps. Robert se leva tout de même pour aller ramasser la veste du Marquis qui avait été abandonné sur le divan, il prit le petit recueil se trouvant dessous avant de revenir s'installer à ses côtés. Le Marquis avait lu ce livre pendant un long moment et il avait pu remarquer la manière dont ce dernier regardait Robert à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page, l'air entre eux semblait charger d'électricité et il avait aussi pu voir les joues de son ami rougir quelque peu avant qu'il ne gronde du regard le Marquis. Il était donc assez intrigué par ce livre et il le fut d'autant plus quand il remarqua qu'il était manuscrit. Robert remarqua son étonnement et se fit un plaisir de lui avouer qu'ils tenaient ce livre d'un de leurs amis qui n'était autre qu'un des auteurs. Robert commença alors sa lecture, il s'agissait de poésies. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les mots atteignaient son cerveau, ses joues se colorèrent alors qu'il se demandait qui donc pouvait écrire de telles choses ? Son malaise grandit quand soudain la voix de son ami s'éteignit.

-Tout va bien ? Pardonne-moi, je pensais que cela te distrairait, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa Robert en constatant son trouble. Je vais choisir un autre livre !

Edward acquiesça vivement du chef ce qui fit sourire son ami, ce dernier se dirigea vers les rayonnages de la bibliothèque qu'il observa avant de lui citer quelques titres qui pour la plupart lui étaient inconnus.

-Tu sais que cela serait plus simple si tu me donnais un titre ? Ou me disais quel genre d'histoire te plaît ?

Edward baissa la tête, il voulut parler, dire quelque chose, mais les mots semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Robert, Notre-Dame de Paris de Victor Hugo te tente-t-il ? C'est un auteur français que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas cet auteur et qu'il ne parlait pas non plus le français.

-C'est l'édition anglaise, le rassura Robert comme s'il avait compris son tracas. »

Son ami revint s'installer à ses côtés sur le lit, leurs têtes se touchaient presque puisqu'ils partageaient le même oreiller. La voix douce de Robert ne tarda pas à résonner dans la chambre et il se laissa bercer par cette dernière et emporter par l'histoire. Cependant, rapidement, ses yeux, qui étaient secs et le brûlaient après toutes les larmes qu'il avait versé, se fermèrent. La voix de Robert lui parut de plus en plus lointaine et il avait dû mal à comprendre ce que son ami disait. Sa tête pencha légèrement sur le côté alors que ses paupières se fermaient. Edward s'endormit.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main froide caresser sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant le Duc penché au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour chercher du réconfort auprès de Robert, mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Sa panique s'accrut quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre.

« -Tout va bien, le rassura le Lord. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Tendrement, Sa Grâce remit derrière son oreille une de ses mèches de cheveux. Edward osa relever doucement les yeux et fut soulagé de voir que les yeux du Duc étaient d'une belle couleur ambrée.

-N'ai pas peur, dit doucement Lord Cullen, Robert et Jasper avaient besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. J'ai apporté ton repas. Si tu le veux bien, je peux t'aider ?

Que pouvait-il répondre ? La faim tenaillait ses entrailles depuis qu'il avait accepté les quelques gorgées de bouillon. Et puis, il allait devoir passer toute sa vie auprès du Duc, à moins qu'il ne parvienne à mettre fin à cette dernière, mais pour le moment, il était trop surveillé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'y songer. Aussi, il acquiesça lentement. Le sourire du Lord s'agrandit et tendrement, il l'aida à se redresser. Une fois installé contre ses oreillers, Sa Grâce prit une cuillerée de soupe qu'il présenta à ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et avala le potage. Dans un silence un peu inconfortable, il mangea. Son assiette terminée, le Lord lui présenta une assiette où se trouvaient un morceau de gigot et quelques légumes qui, malgré sa faim, le rebutèrent. Sa Grâce, voyant son expression, rangea l'assiette sous sa cloche avant de lui proposer une mousse au chocolat qu'il mangea sans difficulté. Une fois son repas terminé, le Duc de Gloucester l'aida à boire quelques gorgées de thé. Puis, le vampire se leva pour aller déposer le plateau sur une causeuse se trouvant dans l'entrée, pour revenir ensuite auprès de lui.

-Je suis navré, Edward, s'excusa le Lord en ouvrant une mallette en cuir noir, mais il faut que je soigne tes blessures.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, il ne le voulait pas, mais avait-il le choix ? Le Duc repoussa doucement les couvertures. Ses doigts se posèrent sur con corps et il trembla.

-Je te jure, Edward, que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, essaie de te détendre, s'il-te-plaît.

Il ferma les yeux et fit son possible pour obéir à la requête du Lord, mais il y parvenait difficilement. Tout à coup, une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce, le Duc fredonnait une berceuse qu'il avait souvent entendu, sa mère la lui chantait pour l'endormir quand il était enfant. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue qui fut vite essuyée par les doigts aériens du Lord. Ce dernier tenta de le rassurer et il put sentir que le médecin se dépêchait de l'examiner. Puis, vint le moment qu'il redoutait tant, il n'avait accepté de se laisser examiner qu'une seule fois parce que Robert était là. Le Duc entassa rapidement des oreillers sur son côté avant de le retourner pour l'appuyer contre ces derniers. Edward soupira profondément en sentant le Lord retrousser ses vêtements et ses mains se poser sur ses fesses dénudées.

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais essaye de te détendre, je vais faire vite.

Une plainte franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit les doigts froids et enduits de crème du Duc parcourir sa peau. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il cessa de respirer. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et alors que le Lord lui demandait une nouvelle fois de se détendre, son corps se crispa sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire quand il sentit un intrus pousser contre son intimité. Tout à coup, la douleur ressentit disparue pour laisser place à la fraîcheur du baume qui apaisait ses chairs blessées. Ses vêtements furent remis en place et les couvertures replacées sur son corps.

-Respire, Edward, respire, s'il-te-plaît, demanda la voix douce du Duc.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour obéir et avala goulûment une bouffée d'air, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était sur le point de s'étouffer ! Le Lord l'observa quelques secondes avant de disparaître pour se laver les mains, il revint ensuite rapidement à ses côtés pour l'aider à se rallonger correctement sur le dos. Le jeune homme fixa son regard sur la cheminée qui faisait face à la couche et tenta d'oublier la présence du Lord qui s'était assis à ses côtés, son dos reposant contre la tête de lit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la main du Duc se tendre vers lui, ses doigts effleurèrent ses cheveux et Edward fit son possible pour ne pas gémir de peur. Le soupir du Lord balaya son visage alors qu'il s'éloignait quelque peu. Il le vit prendre le livre de Robert qui était resté sur le chevet.

-Veux-tu que je te fasse un peu la lecture ? Proposa le Lord. Cela t'aidera peut-être à t'endormir ?

Edward n'osa pas refuser. Il aurait mille fois préférés que ce soit Robert qui soit à ses côtés, mais il n'allait sûrement pas prendre le risque de chasser le Duc.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, Robert et Jasper avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité, mais ils vont bientôt revenir à tes côtés et crois-moi sur parole lorsque je te dis qu'ils ne m'auraient pas laissé seul avec toi s'ils n'avaient pas étaient certains que tu ne craignais rien. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais il cessa de fixer avec insistance la porte de la chambre. Il ferma les yeux et fit son possible pour se détendre lorsqu'il entendit le Duc reprendre sa lecture là où il s'était endormi quelques heures plus tôt. Malgré tout le ressentiment et l'aversion que provoquaient chez lui le Lord, il devait admettre que sa voix était plus que plaisante à écouter. Lentement, ses défenses s'abaissèrent et il se laissa bercer par la voix harmonieuse du Duc. L'histoire était passionnante et magnifiquement contée, cependant, les mots devinrent de plus en plus difficiles à comprendre et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

.

* * *

.

La voix de Lord Cullen devint de moins en moins audible, il tourna une page du livre de Victor Hugo avant de jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui s'était endormi. Doucement, il reposa le livre sur le chevet en n'oubliant pas de mettre le marque-page, Robert saurait ainsi où reprendre sa lecture. Carlisle s'allongea en prenant garde de ne pas toucher le dormeur. Il s'en voulait, il se haïssait d'avoir et de faire encore souffrir le jeune homme. Son cœur mort s'était une nouvelle fois brisé en ressentant la peur de son patient lorsqu'il l'avait soigné, il aurait tant aimé ne pas lui inspirer ce sentiment, mais c'était peine perdue. Le Duc approcha doucement une main des cheveux indisciplinés d'Edward, il les caressa tout en s'assurant que le jeune homme ne se réveille pas. A regret, il retira ses doigts lorsqu'il perçut qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Robert et Jasper, le Marquis avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et le gardait près de lui. Les joues encore rougies de Robert et le sourire qui se dessinait sur leurs visages lui fit envier leur bonheur. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant que Robert ne quitte les bras de sa moitié pour s'approcher du lit. Carlisle savait qu'il devait céder sa place, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Remarquant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Robert se tourna vers Jasper qui s'approcha.

« -Allons faire un tour, lui proposa le Marquis dans un chuchotis.

Carlisle soupira. Il se tourna vers Edward, une envie lui tenaillait les entrailles contre laquelle il luttait depuis plusieurs heures.

-Fais-le, murmura Jasper.

Le Lord ferma les yeux se sachant vaincu, il se pencha et ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur le front d'Edward pour y laisser un baiser, puis, il bondit hors du lit et se dirigea sans se retourner vers son bureau se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée. Carlisle était en train de remplir deux verres avec du Bourbon quand Jasper le rejoignit. Il donna un verre à son ami avant de prendre une gorgée du sien et d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

-Je n'y arrive pas, confia-t-il en regardant les étoiles qui éclairaient la nuit.

-Je sais, souffla Jasper en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil sans pour autant le quitter du regard.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu l'emmènes avec toi ?

-Nous avons déjà discuté de cela et ma réponse est toujours la même, c'est non !

-Jasper…

-N'insiste pas, si je l'éloigne de toi, le vampire va une nouvelle fois prendre le dessus et tu perdras la raison.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me tuer.

-Je m'y refuse.

-Jasper…

-Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inacceptable.

-Oui et tu as aussi dit que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui ! S'emporta Carlisle. Quelle vie va-t-il avoir ? Passer toutes ses journées auprès de son tortionnaire, comment pourrait-il l'accepter ?

-Il est certain qu'il ne l'acceptera pas de suite, mais je pense que dans quelques semaines, quelques mois peut-être, il pourrait changer d'avis à ton sujet.

-Comment le pourrait-il ?

-Rappelle-toi que je ressens les sentiments, il n'était pas indifférent à ta présence lorsque tu l'as rencontré au Manoir des Charmes, il suffit de rallumer cette flamme, sourit énigmatiquement Jasper.

-Pas après ce que j'ai fait…

-Nous verrons… En attendant, j'aimerais que nous reparlions de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Je… J'ai essayé de lutter, de m'éloigner, mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai cédé, murmura honteusement Carlisle.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'un simple baiser sur le front, c'est honteux ! Railla Jasper.

Le Duc de Gloucester se retourna pour fusiller son ami du regard, celui-ci, nullement impressionné, lui sourit en retour.

-As-tu envie de caresser ses cheveux ? D'embrasser son visage ? De le cajoler ? Questionna Jasper.

-Pourquoi poses-tu ces questions ? S'énerva-t-il. Tu connais les réponses.

-Alors, fais-le.

-Es-tu tombé sur la tête ? S'exclama Carlisle.

-Non, ce ne sont que des petits gestes qu'il ne faut pas que tu réprimes, sinon, je crains que tu ne perdes à nouveau le contrôle, expliqua calmement Jasper.

-Non, je… Tu m'aideras à me contrôler !

-Carlisle…

-Non, Jasper, je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence, mes gestes. »

Carlisle plongea ses prunelles dans celles de son ami, ils se défièrent du regard. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi durant des heures, aucun ne voulant céder. Finalement, Jasper laissa échapper un sourire avant de vider d'un trait son verre, puis, il rejoignit l'étage pour veiller sur Robert et Edward qui devaient dormir. Carlisle aurait aimé lui emboîter le pas, mais il ne voulait pas donner raison au Marquis, il pouvait résister, il le devait ! Le Duc ôta sa veste richement brodée pour la laisser sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de s'élancer par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la forêt où il alla chasser.

.

* * *

.

Le Marquis de Dorset observait son compagnon qui se réveillait doucement. Il s'approcha du lit où l'autre jeune homme était toujours endormi. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Robert quand il le vit approcher. Il s'allongea sur le lit et passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour que leurs deux corps se touchent. Jasper enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme pour s'enivrer de son odeur tout en profitant de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Les doigts de Robert agrippèrent ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête et son amant s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. A regret, il délaissa la bouche de son compagnon, il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps et il était hors de question qu'il aime Robert avec Edward endormit à leurs côtés. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de son compagnon quand il s'éloigna.

« -Edward dort, lui rappela-t-il en déposant des baisers sur son visage. On pourra peut-être poursuivre ce câlin un peu plus tard, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, maintenant, vous m'excuserez, Monsieur le Marquis, mais j'ai besoin d'une bonne toilette à l'eau froide, soupira Robert.

-Je me proposerais bien pour t'aider à régler ton problème, murmura Jasper en effleurant du bout des doigts le bas-ventre de son compagnon, mais, Carlisle est allé au village pour un accouchement qui se passait mal.

-Cela n'est-il pas dangereux ? S'enquit Robert.

-Non, tant que ce n'est pas Edward qui accouche, il n'y a aucun souci, plaisanta le Marquis.

-Idiot ! Souffla Robert en se levant.

Jasper tenta de retenir son amant quand ce dernier l'enjamba pour sortir du lit, mais ce dernier tapa sur ses mains tout en lui intimant du regard d'être sage. Le Marquis regarda son compagnon quitter la pièce, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses fesses et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir le suivre. Il se releva doucement pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Bonjour, Edward, lança-t-il une fois installé.

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent un peu plus et il entendit son cœur s'accélérer. Craintivement, les paupières d'Edward s'ouvrirent sur ses prunelles émeraude inquiètes.

-Tout va bien, assura Jasper tout en lui envoyant une onde de calme.

Le Marquis observa le jeune homme, il attendit qu'il retrouve sa quiétude pour reprendre la parole.

-Je souhaitais te parler tant que nous étions seuls, annonça-t-il. Je sais que ce tu as vécu est horrible et qu'il te faudra sûrement un long moment avant de faire confiance à Carlisle ou retrouver une certaine intimité avec lui.

Jasper se tut quand il remarqua qu'Edward s'était crispé, le jeune homme releva doucement la tête pour poser sur lui son regard perdu.

-Cependant, il faut que tu acceptes qu'il te touche, qu'il se rapproche un peu de toi. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, voire l'impossible, mais même si cela ne s'est pas passé de manière idéale, vous vous êtes liés. Carlisle ne peut pas se passer de toi, sinon, il risque à nouveau de perdre l'esprit. Il n'ira pas plus loin, je te le promets.

Le Marquis se redressa dans son fauteuil quand il vit le jeune homme serrer les dents et réunir toutes ses forces pour lui tourner le dos avant de tenter de se dissimuler sous les couvertures.

-Je suis désolé, mais je sais que tu peux passer outre ce qui s'est passé, Madame Elisabeth entraîne bien ses gens, je sais que certains d'entre eux ont déjà eu des déboires avec des clients. Tu n'es pas le premier et, comme les autres, tu arriveras à surmonter ta peur et à refaire ton travail. »

Jasper ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les émotions que ressentait le jeune homme. Son pouvoir était capricieux quand il l'utilisait sur Edward, il parvenait difficilement à le cerner. Doucement, il se leva et s'approcha du lit pour positionner les couvertures sur le jeune homme, ces dernières le dissimulèrent ainsi à la vue de tous. Il l'entendit pleurer, mais ne fit aucun geste. D'un pas décidé, il sortit de la chambre. Le Marquis se haïssait, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, cependant, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Carlisle était un homme formidable, il était son mentor, il lui avait tant apporté et il refusait de le voir se détruire. Il avait bien conscience qu'il s'en prenait au plus faible pour faire avancer la situation, mais Carlisle ne se serait pas laissé faire. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à espérer qu'Edward se reprenne et fasse son travail, les sentiments viendraient après, il en était certain.

.

* * *

.

Robert se dépêcha de terminer sa toilette et d'enfiler un costume propre, puis, il se hâta de rejoindre la chambre, son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser Edward seul avec Jasper. Il secoua la tête, quel mal pourrait lui faire son compagnon ? Jasper n'était pas plus attiré par le sang du jeune homme que par celui d'un autre humain. Il allait entrer dans les appartements du Maître des lieux quand il aperçut ce dernier, l'air hésitant, puis, soudain, blessé de ce dernier le frappa. Sa hâte de rejoindre la chambre passa en second plan et il suivit le Duc qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il y entra à son tour.

« -Tout va bien, Carlisle ? Questionna-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Oui.

La voix du Lord lui paraissait bien trop faible pour être sincère.

-Cela ne semble pourtant pas être le cas ? Remarqua doucement Robert. Peut-être puis-je t'aider ?

-Je te remercie, Robert, assura Carlisle en lui souriant, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

-J'en suis navré. Cela aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec la personne présente dans ton lit ?

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à me tenir éloigné de lui, confessa le Duc, et j'ai peur que ma folie ne reprenne le dessus, que je lui refasse du mal.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, déclara Jasper qui les rejoignit. Quant à Edward, je suis sûr qu'il finira par accepter la situation.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Carlisle avec espoir.

-J'en suis certain et puis c'est dans son intérêt.

Robert regarda son compagnon s'approcher du Duc pour lui donner une tape encourageante sur l'épaule. Carlisle sourit et il put voir une étincelle d'espoir dans son regard, qu'allait-il se passer si Jasper se trompait ? Comment réagirait le Lord si Edward le repoussait ? Ses préoccupations disparurent quand il observa un peu mieux son amant, il émanait de lui une telle assurance que cela l'intrigua. D'eux trois, il était celui qui avait passé le plus de temps auprès d'Edward et il imaginait mal le jeune homme accepter des caresses, des baisers de la part du Duc, non, pas après qu'il l'ait entendu crier de terreur dans ses cauchemars, pas après avoir vu son visage terrorisé.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?

Sa voix glaciale le surpris et il ne fut pas le seul, les deux vampires se tournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris.

-Pardon ? Dit le Marquis en faisant un pas vers lui, aussitôt, il s'écarta de son chemin.

-Qu'as-tu fait, Jasper ?

-Je n'ai…

-Ne me mens pas ! S'énerva-t-il avant de se tourner vers Carlisle qui les regardait avec étonnement. Carlisle, cela te dérangerait-il de veiller à ce que l'on porte son petit-déjeuner à Edward ?

-Non, bien sûr.

Bien qu'il fût intrigué par son comportement, Carlisle sortit de la bibliothèque. Jasper fit un pas dans sa direction mais il le stoppa net d'un geste de la main. Robert connaissait parfaitement les particularités des vampires et donc leur ouïe surdéveloppée. Certaines pièces de Gloucester Castle avait été plus ou moins insonorisées par Lord Cullen, mais pas celle-ci.

-Emmène-moi dehors ! Ordonna-t-il à Jasper.

Malgré son air agacé, son compagnon obéit. Robert grimpa sur son dos et la minute suivante, le Marquis sautait par la fenêtre du premier étage avant de courir vers le lac où il s'arrêta.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu furieux après moi ? Demanda Jasper dès qu'il fut descendu de son dos.

-Pourquoi je suis furieux après toi ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Comment peux-tu être certain qu'Edward ne rejettera pas Carlisle ?

-Je te rappelle que je ressens…

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Coupa-t-il énervé. Je vous préviens, Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset, vous avez intérêt à vous confesser immédiatement ou alors vous pouvez être certain que je ne partagerai pas votre couche pendant de longs mois !

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Gémit Jasper avant de se reprendre. Tu ne tiendras jamais !

-Tu veux parier ? Demanda Robert dont les yeux luisaient de colère.

-Non, avoua le Marquis mal à l'aise. Il est vrai que j'ai parlé à Edward.

-Bon Dieu ! Je savais que c'était une erreur de te laisser seul avec lui ! Et qu'as-tu dit ?

-Je… Je lui ai seulement rappelé d'où il venait, avoua Jasper.

-Quoi ?

Robert fronça les sourcils, il était un peu perdu. Il connaissait l'histoire d'Edward, Jasper lui avait tout raconté c'est alors qu'il comprit. Sa main se leva en direction du visage de son compagnon tant il était furieux, les doigts de ce dernier s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Robert le fusilla du regard quand Jasper le relâcha.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses, chuchota le Marquis. Robert…

-Non, pas de Robert ! Comment as-tu pu…. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru aussi retord ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous supposez qu'il vendait son corps pour vivre qu'un viol n'est rien pour lui ! N'as-tu donc aucune pitié ? Aucune compassion ? Bientôt, tu vas me dire qu'il l'a bien cherché !

-Je suis navré de te décevoir, mais tu sembles oublié à qui tu parles !

-Oh, pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Marquis, il est vrai que je ne suis plus rien comparé à vous, cracha-t-il, moi aussi je suis une putain pour toi ?

-Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de toi, tu m'entends ? Rugit Jasper.

-Mais, sacrebleu, Jasper comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand je t'entends parler ainsi ? Sa vie ne semble avoir aucune importance à tes yeux !

-Elle en a moins que celle de Carlisle, finit par admettre le Marquis.

-Alors, c'est ça, réalisa Robert.

-Carlisle refusait de se laisser aller en sa présence.

-Et cela me parait tout à fait raisonnable.

-J'aurais été d'accord avec toi, j'aurais préféré qu'Edward se soit reconstruit avant de laisser Carlisle l'approcher à nouveau, mais il ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps et sais-tu ce qu'il fera ? Plutôt que de faire du mal à Edward, il préfèrera choisir une solution radicale. Je ne le tuerai pas, il le sait, mais d'autres seront moins regardants !

Robert soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il ne souhaitait pas la mort du Duc, non, il appréciait énormément ce dernier, mais demander à Edward de se sacrifier n'était pas non plus une solution.

-Il faut que tu parles à Carlisle, il faut que tu lui dises d'y aller doucement. Je… Je crois qu'Edward supportera qu'il passe plus de temps dans la chambre, qu'ils restent souvent seuls, qu'il respire son odeur, mais guère plus.

-C'est insuffisant, répondit simplement Jasper.

Robert baissa la tête tout en s'approchant doucement de la berge du lac. Son vampire le rejoignit, se tenant quelques centimètres derrière lui, attendant son autorisation pour réduire la distance qui les séparait.

-Jasper, prends-moi dans tes bras.

Aussitôt, deux bras froids entourèrent sa taille et la tête de son amant se posa sur son épaule, ses lèvres froides caressèrent la peau de son cou.

-Jasper ?

-Oui ?

-Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'au premier abord Madame Elisabeth avait nié la présence d'Edward sous son toit ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Te souviens-tu de l'avoir vu les autres fois où tu t'y es rendu ?

-Je n'y suis pas allé si souvent que ça, marmonna son compagnon ce qui le fit sourire, à t'entendre, on pourrait croire que j'avais des mœurs dissolues avant de te rencontrer.

-Mais c'est toujours le cas très cher, rit doucement Robert, il a quoi ? Autour d'une vingtaine d'années.

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais croisé au Manoir. Peut-être que Madame Elisabeth l'a recruté il y a peu de temps ?

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé et cela expliquerait certaines choses.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je lui ai lu quelques vers de Verlaine et Rimbaud, je n'ai jamais vu un prostitué s'empourprer aussi facilement. J'ai arrêté tant sa gêne était palpable. Es-tu sûr qu'il travaillait vraiment pour Madame Elisabeth ? Ne serait-ce pas possible qu'il soit un valet ou qu'il travaille aux cuisines ?

-Nous l'avons vu porter des provisions, murmura Jasper qu'il sentit se tendre dans son dos.

-Est-ce le travail d'un prostitué ?

-Dans certaines maisons, peut-être, mais pas dans celle de Madame Elisabeth, elle garde jalousement ses gens et puis…

-Oui ?

-James nous l'a présenté comme le diamant de la collection de Madame Elisabeth cela paraît donc étrange qu'elle le laisse sortir seul à Whitechapel quand on sait ce qui s'y passe en ce moment. Je ne sais plus que penser, avoua Jasper.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ce que vous pensez.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir détrompé ? S'emporta soudain le Marquis.

-Edward n'a-t-il pas le droit d'avoir du caractère ? Mets-toi un instant à sa place, les propos de Carlisle ont dû le blesser et, personnellement, je ne me serais pas non plus justifié devant une personne qui me juge sans prendre la peine de me connaître.

-Oui, admit Jasper. Mon Dieu, si tu as raison et si Carlisle l'apprend, je n'ose imaginer ce qui va se passer dans sa tête !

-Tu ne devras pas le lâcher d'une semelle, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse quelque chose d'idiot. Pour ma part, je veillerai sur Edward, je compte bien lui montrer qu'une relation entre humain et vampire est possible.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais aimer ça, maugréa Jasper.

Robert se retourna pour lui lancer un regard empli d'amour, le Marquis se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il se déroba avec un petit rire.

-Je lui apprendrais aussi que ce n'est pas le plus fort qui mène la barque, railla Robert.

-Pourquoi te moques-tu ainsi de moi ? Se plaignit Jasper. »

Robert sourit avant de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon. Il l'aimait, oh, oui, il avait tout sacrifié pour son beau Marquis et il ne le regrettait nullement. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Doucement, il se sentit partir en arrière, comprenant que son compagnon souhaitait profiter de leur solitude et du tapis moelleux que leur offrait l'herbe, il soupira avant de le repousser. Jasper grogna, mais il lui rappela que leur présence à Gloucester Castle était requise. Son vampire se leva prestement et lui tendit une main qu'il saisit pour l'aider à se relever, la seconde suivante, il était sur son dos pour rejoindre leurs amis.

.

* * *

.

Edward fit son possible pour étouffer ses sanglots, il inspira plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer. Ignorant les douleurs qui parcouraient son corps, il repoussa les couvertures et se tourna dans le lit pour faire face à un des chevets. De sa main valide, il essaya d'attraper le mouchoir qui s'y trouvait. Il avait mal, pourtant, il devait s'en saisir. Enfin, il y parvint. Il s'essuya le visage avant de se moucher. Puis, le jeune homme voulut attraper le verre d'eau qui s'y trouvait, mais ce dernier lui parut bien lourd.

« -Attention !

La voix du Duc le fit sursauter et le verre qu'il venait d'atteindre lui échappa des mains pour se renverser sur lui. En un clin d'œil, le Lord fut à ses côtés. Aussitôt, il eut un geste de recul.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa le Duc de Gloucester. Alfred, pouvez-vous poser le plateau et aller me chercher une chemise propre ?

-Oui, Milord.

-Me permets-tu de t'ôter cette chemise ? Questionna Lord Cullen. Tu risques d'attraper froid.

Edward serra les dents. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce et il fut un peu rassuré de voir le Majordome présent. Ce dernier apporta une chemise et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Duc l'avait redressé et lui enlevé sa chemise pour lui passer le vêtement sec.

-Les draps sont mouillés, Milord, fit remarquer Alfred.

-Oui, constata le Lord, te sens-tu suffisamment en forme pour te lever ?

Le jeune homme hésitait, il craignait de sortir du cocon que les couvertures lui offraient et même si elles étaient un maigre rempart pour dissimuler son corps, il les appréciait. Cependant, les paroles du Marquis revinrent à son esprit, il réprima son haut-le-cœur ainsi que ses frissons pour poser sa main sur celle du Duc dont le sourire s'élargit face à ce constat.

-Si je puis me permettre, Milord, peut-être l'air frais ferait-il du bien au jeune Monsieur ? Proposa Alfred.

-Aimerais-tu aller dehors, Edward ? L'interrogea le Duc.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Alfred se hâta d'aller récupérer une robe de chambre et le Lord l'aida à la lui enfiler. Une fois vêtu, Sa Grâce le prit tendrement dans ses bras et tout le long du trajet, il sentit son regard sur son visage, surveillant le moindre signe de douleur qui pouvait transparaître sur ses traits. Arrivés à l'extérieur, Lord Cullen l'emporta jusqu'à un petit salon se trouvant sur la terrasse.

-Je crains tout compte fait qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise idée, déclara soudain le Duc, les chaises ne seront guère confortables dans ton état. Peut-être la chaise longue pourrait-elle…

Edward n'écouta pas davantage les propos du Lord, son regard était posé sur les jardins luxuriants s'étendant face à lui, l'herbe, les plantes, les arbres, les fleurs et les différentes fontaines offraient une majesté irréelle aux lieux. La brise légère qui balaya son visage le fit revenir à l'instant présent, lui apprenant qu'ils se déplaçaient.

-Jonathan ! Appela le Duc.

Le jeune homme aperçut un homme guère plus âgé que lui s'approcher à vive allure.

-Oui, Milord ?

-Pouvez-vous aller chercher des coussins ?

Le dénommé Jonathan acquiesça avant d'aller rapidement chercher les coussins se trouvant sur les chaises en osier composant le salon de jardin. Le jeune homme revint rapidement et les disposa au pied d'un arbre comme le lui indiqua le Duc. Puis, ce dernier l'y installa confortablement.

-Jonathan pouvez-vous aller chercher le petit-déjeuner de Monsieur Edward ?

-Bien sûr, Milord.

Edward le regarda s'éloigner avant de se laisser aller contre les coussins, le soleil baignait agréablement son corps. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le Duc et il resta un instant stupéfait en le voyant scintiller comme si des milliers de diamants incrustaient sa peau.

-Voilà pourquoi nous ne sortons guère quand le soleil décide de se montrer, lui apprit Sa Grâce. Puis-je m'asseoir près de toi ?

Le jeune homme se força à esquisser un sourire avant d'opiner de la tête. Le Lord s'empressa de le rejoindre. Jonathan arriva rapidement avec un plateau contenant son repas qu'il déposa sur le sol avant de s'éloigner. Le Duc lui servit une tasse de thé et il l'aida à prendre quelques gorgées.

-Préfères-tu une tartine de beurre ou de confiture ? Ou alors, des viennoiseries peut-être ?

Edward baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas faim. Néanmoins, le Duc insista et il se retrouva à mâchouiller péniblement un bout de croissant. Il en mangea la moitié avant que le Lord n'accepte de le laisser tranquille. Edward termina son thé. Son regard restait ancré sur le paysage plutôt que de regarder le Lord qui se rapprochait peu à peu de lui. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il sentit ses doigts jouer avec ses cheveux.

-Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ? Demanda le Duc.

Le jeune homme maîtrisa les tremblements qui parcouraient son être tout en donnant son accord. Tendrement, Sa Grâce s'installa derrière lui. Son dos reposait contre le torse froid du Lord, mais à sa grande surprise, cela ne le dérangea pas. Le Duc continua de jouer avec ses cheveux, mais il se raidit quand il sentit ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou.

-J'ai promis de ne pas te faire de mal et je respecterai cette parole, crois-moi. Ferme les yeux, détends-toi.

Edward obéit et inspira profondément pour accéder à sa demande. Le Duc se remit à fredonner la berceuse et, peu à peu, son corps perdit de sa rigidité. Le jeune homme fut étonné de sentir une douce quiétude l'envahir, si le Marquis avait été présent, il aurait su expliquer ce sentiment, mais ils étaient seuls. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas existé, c'était comme s'ils étaient revenus à Stafford Manor avant que la situation entre eux ne s'envenime. Un léger soupir lui échappa, il aurait tant aimé que la situation soit différente.

-As-tu mal ? Se méprit le Duc en percevant son souffle.

Il secoua la tête pour dire « non », mais Sa Grâce ne tint pas compte de sa réponse et se leva pour l'examiner. Ses doigts experts se posèrent sur son corps et une vague de nausée vint troubler l'instant de paix.

-As-tu mal quand j'appuie ici ? Demanda le Lord en appuyant sur son bassin.

-Tiens, tiens, vous avez eu envie de prendre l'air ?

Edward releva la tête pour voir arriver le Marquis et Robert, ce dernier lui sourit et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

-Tout va bien ? Le questionna celui-ci.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire pour toute réponse, Robert parut soulagé et attrapa un pain au chocolat dans la corbeille présente sur le plateau.

-Edward ? L'interpella à nouveau le Lord dont il sentit les mains exercer une pression sur différentes parties de son corps. Toujours pas de douleurs ?

-Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Rien, rien, tout est parfait, murmura Sa Grâce en se relevant, tu guéris bien et vite, tes os sont déjà en train de se ressouder.

Edward acquiesça doucement, même si la douleur était toujours présente, il admettait qu'il pouvait mieux se mouvoir. D'ailleurs, il observa ses pieds cachés dans ses chaussettes, il les frotta l'un contre l'autre tout en caressant l'herbe.

-Si tu me le demandes, je le fais, lui offrit Robert.

Il regarda son ami qui observait avec attention ses lèvres, guettant le moindre son qui pourrait en sortir. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt, une boule serrait sa gorge.

-Edward parlera quand il en aura envie, intervint Carlisle.

-Soit, soupira Robert, j'espère que tu n'as pas mal prit ma demande, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Edward cligna des yeux tout en souriant. Robert déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser et de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Il lui ôta ses chaussettes et Edward plongea avec plaisir ses pieds dénudés dans l'herbe. Son ami se redressa pour aller s'asseoir entre les jambes du Marquis et le Lord revint auprès de lui, il l'aida à s'allonger dans l'herbe tout en maintenant son visage contre son torse et leurs mains étroitement enlacées. Edward ferma les yeux. L'air un peu frais du matin caressait son visage apaisant la chaleur du soleil, sa nausée, la boule qui comprimait sa gorge disparurent lentement. Les doigts du Duc caressaient son dos et il pouvait sentir des baisers dans ses cheveux. L'esprit confus, il se laissa bercer, perdu entre ses craintes et un sentiment qu'il croyait disparu…


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément !

**Pour les reviews anonymes : **

Kristen971 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent et tout particulièrement celle-ci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Encore merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt.

Law : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci ! Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Caro06 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : Premiers pas**

.

.

Carlisle termina le pansement de son patient tout en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour observer le jardin où Edward était installé dans l'herbe, le jeune homme souriait doucement devant les facéties de Robert qui tentait d'échapper tant bien que mal à un Jasper plutôt envahissant. Son patient suivit son regard et il fut heureux que le feuillage des arbres empêche son ami de scintiller de mille feux. Jasper finit par saisir son amant par le poignet et le fit basculer dans l'herbe. Le jeune homme pesta et alors qu'il croyait que le Marquis avait enfin eu gain de cause, Robert se dégagea tout en lançant un sourire aguicheur à Jasper dont il perçut le grognement. Robert tira la langue à son compagnon avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès d'Edward en éclatant de rire face à la mine déconfite du Marquis. Ce dernier s'approcha des jeunes gens avant de se laisser tomber à leurs pieds, Jasper saisit d'ailleurs l'un de ceux de Robert pour l'attirer à lui. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard d'Edward, mais elle disparut quand il entendit Robert éclater de rire. Un toussotement gêné le fit sortir de ses pensées et il remarqua que son patient ne semblait pas apprécier le spectacle, chose qui ne l'étonnait guère.

« -Et voilà, Monsieur Bentley, j'ai terminé. Le bandage n'est pas trop serré ?

-Non, Votre Grâce, répondit le Pasteur tout en essayant d'observer par la fenêtre, mais il se hâta de lui dissimuler la vue qu'offrait cette dernière.

-Parfait, alors, je vous conseillerai de laisser le jardin en paix pour quelques jours, vous finirez vos semences plus tard. Venez me revoir dans trois jours, je surveillerai la cicatrisation de votre plaie, cependant, si vous pensez qu'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir plus tôt.

-Je vous remercie, Milord.

-Et bien, au revoir, Monsieur Bentley, dit Carlisle en le reconduisant à la porte.

-Aurons-nous la chance de vous voir à l'office dimanche ?

Lord Cullen fit son possible pour conserver un sourire charmant, le Pasteur ne cessait d'insister pour qu'il vienne à la cérémonie, mais il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place et encore moins ces derniers jours.

-Vous savez, Monsieur Bentley, que je préfère exprimer ma foi à l'abri des foules.

-Il me semble pourtant qu'il est indispensable pour exprimer sa foi d'aller dans la maison du Seigneur.

-Je respecte votre foi, Monsieur Bentley, et je vous demande de respecter la mienne, sourit le Duc en le poussant vers la sortie.

-Par ailleurs, il me semblerait que les âmes égarées que vous abritez…

-Les âmes égarées ? Répéta Carlisle surpris.

-Je pense que Monsieur le Pasteur, pour épargner ta sensibilité, a préféré employer le terme égaré à la place de dépravé, railla Jasper en surgissant à leurs côtés. N'est-ce pas ?

-Monsieur le Marquis ! S'écria le Pasteur d'une voix étrangement aiguë avant de s'empourprer. Je n'ai en aucune façon dit que…

-Allons, Monsieur Bentley, vous et moi savons parfaitement que vous pensez que je suis un libertin, mais n'ayez crainte, je m'en accommode, rit Jasper avant d'offrir un clin d'œil au Pasteur et de tourner les salons. Carlisle, nos petits chenapans ont chaud, je me proposais de les accompagner près de la rivière. Alors, si tu n'as pas peur que je pervertisse ton âme, rejoins-nous !

Carlisle secoua la tête de dépit devant les facéties de son ami, il se tourna vers le Pasteur qui semblait sur le point de s'étouffer.

-Je prierais pour le salut de votre âme, Monsieur le Marquis ! Trouva-t-il tout de même la force de lancer.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Assura Jasper en disparaissant de leur vue.

-Mais… Mais…

-Du calme, Monsieur Bentley, vous ne voudriez pas affoler votre tension ? Demanda Carlisle qui dissimulait tant bien que mal son amusement. Allez, venez, je vous raccompagne.

Le Duc de Gloucester escorta le Pasteur et fut heureux de croiser Alfred à qui il confia Monsieur Bentley avant de se hâter de rejoindre les jeunes gens à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Jasper un peu trop près d'Edward à son goût.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'exhortais à plus de patience ? Railla Robert.

-Allez, un petit mot ou sinon je te jette dans la rivière, menaça Jasper.

Carlisle accéléra le pas quand il vit son protégé trembler, il manifesta sa présence en toussotant et les trois hommes levèrent la tête vers lui.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, alors, vous voulez vous baigner ? C'est vrai qu'il fait particulièrement chaud.

-Oui, approuva Robert, je me suis permis de demander à Alfred de nous préparer un pique-nique, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non, tu as bien fait, assura Carlisle.

-Alors, en route ! S'exclama Jasper en présentant son dos à Robert.

-Puis-je t'emprunter un cheval ? Lui demanda Robert ce qui le surprit.

-Tu viens avec moi ! Grogna le Marquis.

-Non, cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas galopé et cela me manque.

-Je t'accompagne, décréta Jazz en lui emboîtant le pas.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, il avait remarqué ces derniers temps que Robert faisait son possible pour éviter que Jasper ne le touche, apparemment, ces deux-là s'étaient disputés et, comme d'habitude, l'humain faisait ce qu'il voulait du vampire. Carlisle s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit à ses côtés, il avait envie de laisser un peu de temps en tête-à-tête au Marquis et à son compagnon.

-Avec le beau temps qu'il fait, nous serons bien au bord de l'eau, ce pique-nique te fait-il plaisir ?

Edward hocha doucement la tête avant de se remettre à contempler les brins d'herbe avec lesquels ses doigts jouaient. Carlisle tendit une main vers ses cheveux, mais il stoppa son geste. Cela faisait quelques jours que son protégé acceptait ses approches, ses caresses, ses baisers, certes, il ne dépassait pas les limites de la bienséance, mais il trouvait un peu étrange qu'Edward se laisse ainsi faire après ce qui s'était passé. Le Duc inspira doucement pour se repaître de l'odeur du jeune homme qui était toujours aussi plaisante. Carlisle regarda son protégé en le couvant du regard.

-Je pense que cette après-midi va être particulièrement chaude, veux-tu te changer avant que nous y allions ?

Edward haussa négligemment les épaules, encore une fois, il lui laissait la possibilité de choisir et, encore une fois, il n'avait pas parlé. Avait-il détruit à jamais l'impétueux jeune homme qui lui avait tenu tête ? Il aurait tant aimé entendre à nouveau sa voix, même si c'était pour lui hurler dessus, oui, tout valait mieux que ce silence. Peut-être que s'il lui demandait… Non, il ne le ferait pas, il ne souhaitait pas que son protégé reparle pour accéder à l'une de ses requêtes, non, cela devait venir de lui.

-Bien, nous allons y aller. Permets-moi de te prendre dans mes bras.

Tendrement, il souleva le jeune homme dont les mains vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, son visage se cacha contre son épaule alors qu'il s'élançait à vive allure à travers le parc. Carlisle savait qu'Edward n'aimait pas être transporté ainsi, il imaginait que cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs dont il était malheureusement l'auteur. Cependant, il se hâta tout de même préférant écourter ainsi le désagrément de son protégé. Carlisle ne tarda pas à atteindre le lieu qui avait été choisi par Robert. Jonathan avait pris la peine de les précéder pour installer sur l'herbe une couverture, des coussins ainsi qu'une malle.

-Merci, Jonathan, dit-il à l'attention du domestique.

-Je vous en prie, Milord, je reviendrai tout à l'heure avec le déjeuner.

Carlisle acquiesça, puis, d'un mouvement souple, il se défit de ses chaussures, son précieux fardeau toujours à l'abri dans ses bras.

-Préfères-tu aller sur la couverture ou dans l'herbe ? Questionna Carlisle.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il libéra son bras qui soutenait les jambes d'Edward, lentement, ces dernières effleurèrent le sol alors qu'il le maintenait toujours contre lui avec son autre bras.

-Ou bien, tu pourrais essayer de faire quelques pas ? Offrit le Duc. Tes fractures sont pratiquement consolidées.

Edward acquiesça, son regard était fixé sur ses pieds qui touchèrent enfin l'herbe douce avant de la fouler. Carlisle garda un bras autour de son torse, l'empêchant de peser de tout son poids sur ses membres fraîchement consolidés. Cependant, voyant que son patient s'en sortait bien, il défit son emprise. Le Duc l'observa faire quelques pas avant qu'il ne le voie chuter, il se précipita vers lui pour le retenir.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il, tu es resté alité plusieurs semaines, tes muscles ont besoin de faire un peu d'exercice et tu verras, bientôt, tu remarcheras sans difficulté.

Lord Cullen aurait bien aimé pouvoir observer le visage de son protégé pour savoir s'il avait réussi à le rassurer, mais ce dernier lui tournait délibérément la tête. Il allait insister quand il perçut le bruit d'un galop. Robert ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et sauta en bas de sa monture, il flatta l'encolure de l'animal avant de le laisser brouter dans l'herbe.

-Aurais-tu perdu Jasper ? S'enquit Carlisle en observant les alentours.

-Monsieur le Marquis boude, soupira Robert.

-Que s'est-il encore passé ?

-Il se trouve que je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer dans le foin ce qui l'a contrarié, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

-Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour que tu lui tiennes rancune aussi longtemps ? Tenta de savoir le Duc de Gloucester.

-Oh, je ne lui tiens pas rancune, assura Robert, j'essaie juste de lui apprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un vampire et un noble qu'il n'a pas à répondre de ses actes. Il est donc privé de toute relation charnelle jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

-Ou que tu ne craques ! Lança le Marquis qui venait de les rejoindre.

Carlisle sourit quand il vit son ami de toujours chercher à enlacer son compagnon qui l'esquiva pour venir auprès d'eux. Robert s'installa sur la couverture et il déposa Edward à ses côtés, sachant parfaitement que c'était l'endroit où désirait être le jeune homme.

-A la place de chercher un moyen de me faire craquer, tu ferais mieux d'aller ramener mon cheval à l'écurie, un peu d'exercice devrait te calmer !

Le Marquis lança un regard peu amène à son compagnon avant de jurer dans sa barbe, pourtant, il prit la bride du cheval, puis, le dos voûté et d'un pas théâtral, Jasper repartit vers les écuries, donnant l'impression de porter le malheur du monde sur ses épaules.

-Tu ne comptes pas assouvir ma curiosité en me disant ce qu'il a fait ? Essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois de savoir.

-Non, sourit Robert, mais si c'est idiot réfléchissait deux secondes, il remarquerait que je n'ai plus de monture pour rentrer ce soir et que je rentrerai donc sur son dos !

Carlisle sourit tout en secouant la tête, il n'osait imaginer ce que donneraient les disputes de ces deux-là lorsque Robert serait devenu l'un des leurs. Le Duc remarqua alors le regard d'Edward, comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme avait assisté à la scène avec de la crainte, il avait peur pour Robert, peur que le Marquis ne supporte pas son insolence ou de recevoir des ordres, mais comme toujours, Jasper pliait. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, leurs disputes de couple l'effrayaient de moins en moins, elles semblaient même commencer à l'amuser.

-Tu vois ? Lança Robert. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité et je ne crains pas de lui dire ce que je pense, sinon, il serait imbuvable et Carlisle risque aussi de le devenir avec le temps si tu n'interviens pas. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, je te l'accorde, Jasper est un petit garçon capricieux, Carlisle lui aurait besoin d'un coup de jeune, de folie ou il va vraiment faire son âge.

-Tu sais que je t'entends ? Lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton blasé.

-Bien sûr, mais tu ne diras rien parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ! Bon, qu'y a-t-il de beau dans cette malle ?

Robert l'ignora alors qu'Edward semblait attendre sa réaction bien qu'il semble rassuré par l'air paisible de son ami qui était en train de fouiller dans la malle en osier.

-Tiens, ça doit être pour toi !

Carlisle était en train de prendre le porte document contenant les différents courriers qu'il avait reçu quand un vent fit tourbillonner les feuilles. Robert grogna et Jasper se hâta de ramasser ces dernières pour les lui tendre.

-Toi aussi, tu as du travail qui t'attend, ajouta Robert en lui donnant un tas de lettres non décachetées, il serait temps que tu t'occupes de tes domaines.

Jasper n'avait jamais été un grand féru de paperasse, il laissait volontiers la gestion de ses biens à un tiers, mais, depuis que Robert était entré dans sa vie, ce dernier insistait pour qu'il se tienne informé de ses affaires et qu'il visite de temps en temps ses terres. Jasper et lui s'installèrent donc pour quelques minutes studieuses, leurs capacités hors du commun leur permettant de consulter tout cela rapidement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Robert sortir son fusain et ses feuilles blanches, pendant, qu'Edward s'installait contre les oreillers et fermait les yeux. Il avait presque terminé quand Jasper s'agita à ses côtés, un air passablement affligé peint sur son visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu sais que si tu te concentres, cela sera vite réglé ?

-Oui, soupira Jasper, mais j'essaie d'abord d'endiguer l'ennui que projette Edward.

Carlisle releva la tête, il pensait que le jeune homme voulait se reposer lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux.

-Edward ? Appela Jasper. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir envie de lire ou de dessiner ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse encore dessiner, précisa Carlisle en repensant à son poignet tout juste consolidé.

-Je peux aller te chercher un livre au Château si aucun de ceux qui sont là ne te conviennent, écris-moi le titre, offrit Jasper avant de froncer les sourcils. Pardonne ma question, Edward, je ne veux en aucun cas t'offenser, mais sais-tu lire ?

En entendant sa question, Robert, tout comme lui, posèrent leur regard sur le jeune homme qui s'était empourpré. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Les sourcils de Carlisle se froncèrent quand il vit un air décidé se dessiner sur le visage du Marquis.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je vais t'apprendre !

Carlisle se demanda un instant si l'empressement de son ami venait de son désir à vouloir retrouver les bonnes grâces de Robert ou si c'était pour lui un moyen de ne plus avoir à lire son courrier. Robert avait dû en arriver à la même conclusion que lui lorsqu'il vit son ami fouiller avec empressement la malle pour en sortir un livre et des feuilles vierges. Il en donna une à Edward avec un crayon à papier avant de s'improviser professeur.

-Alors, nous allons commencer par la base de tout : l'alphabet !

Robert posa son fusain et observa d'un air amusé son amant. Carlisle soupira et rangea son dossier dans la malle avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès des jeunes gens, après tout le spectacle risquait d'être amusant. Jasper commença son cours en montrant les différentes lettres composant l'alphabet à Edward, ce dernier avait reçu pour consigne de les recopier. Le jeune homme suivit les consignes jusqu'au milieu de l'alphabet avant d'essayer d'attirer leur attention. Robert fut le premier à se pencher sur la feuille et un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage. Il lut à son tour et retint un léger rire.

-Jasper, tu es vraiment doué comme professeur, l'interrompit Robert.

-C'est vrai que tu en sais quelque chose, fanfaronna Jasper alors que son compagnon piquait un fard.

-Oui, regarde, ce qu'il a fait ! Déclara Robert d'un air vengeur.

Jasper prit la feuille et lu les quelques mots qu'Edward avait maladroitement tracé à cause de son poignet qui manquait de souplesse.

-Bon, très bien, je vois que tu sais déjà lire et écrire. Tu aurais peut-être pu me le dire plus tôt, non ?

-Je pense qu'il a essayé, mais tu étais tellement enthousiaste qu'il n'a pas voulu te faire de la peine, l'apaisa Robert. Allez, viens plutôt poser pour moi.

Jasper sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de prendre la pose comme le lui indiquait Robert. Carlisle reprit la feuille et la rendit à son protégé.

-N'y a-t-il aucun livre ou une quelconque activité que tu aimerais faire ?

-Non, écrivit Edward avant de rajouter précipitamment, merci, Milord.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi cérémonieux, un simple non suffit, le rassura-t-il. »

Carlisle sourit à son protégé, heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec lui, même si ce n'était que quelques mots. Il s'installa confortablement à ses côtés bien décidé à en savoir un peu plus sur le jeune homme, espérant secrètement que ce dernier accepte de se confier.

.

* * *

.

Edward avait été soulagé de voir que le Marquis avait bien pris le fait qu'il sache lire et écrire. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsque ce dernier avait pensé qu'il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire, et il n'avait pas été long à comprendre que Sa Grâce et Robert pensaient la même chose. Il est vrai que peu de personnes de sa condition avaient cette chance, mais lui, il l'avait eu. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque le Marquis lui remit une feuille et un crayon à papier avant de se mettre en tête de lui apprendre l'alphabet. Malgré son poignet un peu raide, il traça quelques mots qui firent sourire Robert, il imaginait sans peine qu'il allait s'en servir contre le Marquis, Edward espérait simplement que cela ne se retournerait pas contre lui. Cependant, comme toujours, il put assister à la complicité et à l'amour qui unissaient Robert et son Marquis. Ces deux-là s'installèrent dans l'herbe non loin d'eux et le Duc se rapprocha de lui apparemment bien décidé à en apprendre davantage à son sujet.

« -Tu as eu un précepteur ou tu allais à l'école ? Questionna le Lord.

Edward se demandait bien pourquoi ce genre de détail intéressait le Duc, pourtant, il écrivit précepteur sur sa feuille.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, murmura Sa Grâce, jusqu'à quel niveau es-tu allé ?

Edward ferma les yeux et abandonna la feuille et son crayon, son cœur se serra, il avait mis de côté ses rêves lorsque sa mère avait commencé à avoir des ennuis financiers, puis, le Duc les avait définitivement détruit.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre à l'aise, je te demandais cela pour savoir si tu avais envie de reprendre tes études, si tel est le cas, je pourrais engager un précepteur ?

L'offre du Lord lui fit mal, elle lui rappela que dans quelques semaines, au mois de septembre, il aurait dû faire son entrée à la faculté de Londres. Ses excellentes notes lui avaient permis d'y entrer, même s'il hésitait encore sur quelle discipline choisir, sa lettre d'admission à l'Imperial College devait toujours être soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir de son bureau, à moins que sa mère ne se soit débarrassée de ses affaires.

-Edward ? Tu as l'air bouleversé, s'inquiéta le Duc, je suis navré, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Décidément, je ne suis bon qu'à te faire souffrir !

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, ne fit aucun geste. Il lisait aisément la souffrance et le remords sur le visage du Lord, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de le rassurer car après tout, il l'avait détruit. Soudain, il sentit peser sur lui le regard perçant du Marquis, leur conversation revint le frapper de plein fouet tout comme le fait qu'il ressentait ses émotions, il avait donc dû percevoir le plaisir malsain qu'il avait éprouvé à voir le Duc malheureux. A contrecœur, il leva sa main pour la poser sur celle de Sa Grâce en un geste qu'il espérait apaisant, cependant, Jasper l'en empêcha.

-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous baigner ? Proposa le Marquis.

Il aperçut Robert qui venait de se lever pour s'approcher de la rivière où il plongea une main dans l'eau.

-Elle est bonne et c'est vrai qu'il est tentant d'aller faire trempette, admit Robert. Edward, ça te tente ?

Le jeune homme bougea frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, il ne tenait pas à se baigner et en plus la dernière fois où il avait été dans l'eau, il avait failli se noyer !

-Ce n'est pas très profond, lui apprit le Duc en se rappelant sûrement sa mésaventure, et puis, nous serons tous là.

Edward ne fléchit pas pour autant. Il n'avait aucune envie de se baigner surtout qu'en plus de sa peur de l'eau, il devrait aussi se dévêtir ! Le jeune homme s'allongea et ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi que la discussion serait close. Un soupir fit écho à sa décision, il reconnut sans peine Robert qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il entendit les voix du Marquis et du Duc s'éloigner, apparemment, ils avaient décidé d'aller se promener. Edward rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux, il se tourna pour rencontrer le sourire de Robert.

-Une petite baignade ne nous ferait pas de mal car contrairement à eux, la chaleur nous affecte, cependant, je comprends que tu n'en ais pas envie. Cependant, si tu changes d'avis, je suis là.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux pour savourer les doigts de Robert qui massaient tendrement son cuir chevelu. Puis, quand il le sentit détendu, il cessa et reprit son fusain et son bloc de dessin.

-M'autoriserais-tu à te dessiner ?

Edward acquiesça et Robert s'installa face à lui. Alors qu'il l'observait d'un air interrogatif pour savoir quoi faire, son ami lui demanda de simplement se mettre à l'aise et de se détendre. Il se rallongea dans l'herbe et son regard se posa sur le court d'eau qui coulait non loin d'eux. Il se perdit dans les mouvements de l'eau. Il ne tarda pas à repérer une libellule dont il suivit le trajet au-dessus des roseaux avant qu'elle ne frôle la surface du ruisseau. Tout en observant le spectacle qu'offrait la nature, ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface froide et lisse qui pendait à son cou. Son regard se posa sur la croix en or. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en rappelle, sa mère ne s'en était jamais séparée. Quand il l'avait senti autour de son cou, il s'était interrogé sur sa présence devait-il y voir un quelconque message de sa mère ? Le signe de ses regrets ? Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais, il ne lui pardonnerait. D'un geste rageur, il tira sur la chaîne souhaitant s'en débarrasser, mais elle était plus solide qu'il ne le pensait.

-Tu vas te faire mal si tu continues, lui fit remarquer doucement Robert, attends, tu veux que je t'aide à l'enlever ?

Il acquiesça et Robert posa ses affaires pour s'approcher, ses mains cherchèrent l'attache de la chaîne avant de la défaire. Son ami rattacha le collier avant d'observer la croix.

-Elle est magnifique, je peux la ranger dans mon mouchoir propre et la mettre dans la malle pour que tu ne la perdes pas.

Edward lui fit signe qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Robert déposa la chaîne dans sa paume qu'il lui tendait, puis, il l'observa d'un air horrifié jeter le pendentif dans la rivière.

-Edward…

Robert se leva pour aller tenter de récupérer le bijou, mais il l'en empêcha en agrippant son pantalon. Son ami stoppa alors ses pas pour venir se rasseoir à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras. Ses doigts fins essuyèrent ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti lui échapper.

-Non, murmura Robert.

Edward releva la tête en entendant ce mot et il vit alors les deux vampires sur la berge, hésitant visiblement à aller chercher sa chaîne.

-Non, répéta Robert.

Carlisle revint vers eux pendant que Jasper alla aider Jonathan qui arrivait avec leur repas.

-Tout va bien ?

Edward percevait l'inquiétude dans la voix du Duc, mais une nouvelle fois, il ne souhaitait pas le rassurer.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Robert.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de quitter les bras de Robert. D'un geste de la main, il essuya ses larmes et leur offrit un petit sourire. Il avait suffisamment versé de larmes pour sa mère, elle ne méritait pas qu'il en verse une de plus !

-Allez, haut les cœurs ! S'exclama Jasper. Moly semble s'être surpassée en cuisine.

Jonathan déposa les paniers sur le rebord de la couverture pendant que Jasper installait une autre malle à leurs côtés.

-Vous pouvez disposer, Jonathan, déclara Carlisle, nous nous débrouillerons.

-Bien, Milord. Bon appétit, Messieurs.

Jonathan s'inclina avant de grimper à nouveau dans sa calèche pour rejoindre le Château. Robert s'agenouilla devant la malle pour sortir des assiettes, Carlisle l'aida à les garnir avant de lui en apporter une. Edward le remercia d'un sourire avant de poser l'assiette sur ses genoux. Les autres commencèrent à manger alors qu'il picorait dans son assiette.

-Si tu préfères manger autre chose, je peux demander à Moly de te préparer un autre plat ? Proposa Carlisle toujours aussi attentif.

Edward secoua la tête et mit dans sa bouche un morceau de blanc de poulet. Le Duc lui sourit avant de remplir trois verres de vin et un verre d'eau qu'il lui donna. Il le remercia d'un discret hochement de tête avant de boire plusieurs gorgées, il avait énormément soif à cause de la chaleur qui régnait malgré la proximité de l'eau et l'abri offert par les feuillages. Une fois leur repas terminé, Robert se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et il aurait bien aimé l'imiter, mais ses jambes n'étaient pas sûres comme il avait pu le constater tout à l'heure. Il regarda son ami qui s'était approché de la berge, le Marquis se leva à son tour et le sourire qu'il arborait le fit s'interroger. Alors qu'il se tendait en le voyant s'approcher lentement de Robert, une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, il leva la tête vers le Duc qui lui offrit un clin d'œil complice. La seconde suivante, il reporta son attention sur Robert et le Marquis, il vit ce dernier poser un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon avant de le pousser. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Robert alors qu'il se retrouvait propulsé dans la rivière.

-Argh ! Tu vas me le payer ! Gronda Robert en réapparaissant à la surface. Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas te faire pardonner !

-Pardonne-moi, mais ton odeur corporelle commençait à m'incommoder, railla le Marquis.

-Quoi ? S'indigna son ami en sortant de l'eau.

-Oui, la chaleur et notre odorat surdéveloppé ne font pas bon ménage, souligna le blond.

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture, allait-il lui aussi subir le même sort parce qu'il sentait la transpiration ?

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, lui lança le Duc, il a dit ça pour taquiner Robert.

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire crispé, était-il aussi transparent que cela ? Soudain, une vague de chaleur inconnue irradia son corps, un feu étrange coula dans ses veines alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit péniblement avant de lever la tête vers les autres personnes présentes pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Le Marquis paraissait figer et il suivit son regard. Ses joues rougirent violemment quand il vit que Robert avait ôté sa chemise et était torse nu. Le feu qui consumait son être s'intensifia quand il le vit descendre son pantalon pour rester en caleçon.

-Jasper ! Gronda soudain le Duc en les faisant tous sursauter. Contrôle ton don !

-Pardon…

Le Marquis inspira profondément avant de s'arracher à la contemplation du corps de sa moitié qui avait attrapé une serviette pour dissimuler sa semi nudité à leur vue. Edward soupira de soulagement quand il sentit le feu, pourtant agréable, s'apaiser dans son être.

-Aurais-tu du mal à te contrôler ? Demanda Robert en narguant son compagnon. N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher !

Sur ces mots, Robert fit un clin d'œil avant d'enlever son dernier vêtement pour le jeter à la figure du Marquis, puis, rapidement, il se débarrassa de la serviette et plongea dans la rivière. Un grognement sourd résonna autour d'eux et en un éclair, Jasper se dévêtit pour poursuivre son compagnon dans l'eau. Edward détourna rapidement les yeux étonné que les deux hommes fassent si peu cas de leur nudité.

-Je suis navré s'ils t'ont choqué, dit Carlisle, ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Tu n'as toujours pas envie de te baigner ?

Edward repoussa sa proposition d'un signe de tête avant de fixer l'herbe devant lui, n'osant plus regarder vers la rivière.

-Venez, elle est vraiment bonne ! Cria Robert qui s'était hissé sur le dos du Marquis ravi.

-Je sais que tu ne sais pas nager, mais je te promets que je veillerai sur toi et puis, cela ferait un excellent exercice pour tes jambes, insista le Lord.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il est vrai qu'il avait chaud, l'eau l'attirait irrésistiblement et puis si cela pouvait l'aider à remarcher… Cependant, il n'avait aucune intention de se déshabiller et encore moins de rester dans les bras du Duc dans le plus simple appareil, rien que cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

-Allez, viens Edward ! L'interpella Robert. Ça va te faire du bien !

Le Lord sembla lire son hésitation et il déglutit quand il le vit se rapprocher de lui. Ses longues mains blanches se posèrent sur sa chemise qu'il défit rapidement. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand dans un geste rapide, il lui enleva son pantalon. Un gémissement de peur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

-Carlisle !

Edward serra ses poings quand il entendit la voix paniquée de Robert qu'il entendit patauger dans l'eau pour les rejoindre.

-Non, intervint Jasper.

Le jeune homme lança un regard implorant à Robert qui venait d'être ceinturé par le Marquis.

-Lâche-moi ! Grogna Robert.

-Edward ? Edward, regarde-moi, mon cœur, lui demanda doucement le Lord qui posa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Tout va bien, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

En un tour de main, le Duc se débarrassa de ses vêtements gardant lui aussi son maillot de corps et son caleçon arrivant juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Sa Grâce le prit dans ses bras. Edward se débattit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'eau, mais une vague apaisante l'enveloppa.

-Tout va bien, répéta le Lord, regarde.

Lentement, le Duc le lâcha et ses pieds ne tardèrent pas à toucher le sol sableux. Paniqué, il noua ses bras autour du cou de Sa Grâce qui caressa son dos en un geste apaisant.

-Tu vois, tu as pied.

Edward hocha doucement la tête et se détendit quelque peu. Il vit alors Robert les rejoindre en nageant, Jasper marchait tranquillement derrière lui.

-Ça fait du bien, non ? Lui demanda son ami.

Le jeune homme acquiesça appréciant la douceur de l'eau sur son corps. Sa Grâce posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les défaire et lui tenir la main.

-Marchons un peu, tu verras se sera plus facile que sur terre.

Edward accepta et prit les mains que le Duc, qui s'était placé face à lui, lui tendait. Avec joie, il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait à marcher. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'ils faisaient plusieurs allers retours. Alors qu'il suivait le Lord en remontant le long de la rivière, Edward reçut tout à coup une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure. Le jeune homme toussota et le Duc vint aussitôt le soutenir. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Robert recommencer à lui envoyer de l'eau au visage, néanmoins, grâce aux réflexes du Lord, ce dernier ne tarda pas à riposter en aspergeant ardemment Robert.

-Ne touche pas à mon homme, Cullen ! Gronda Jasper qui se joignit à son compagnon pour les arroser.

Edward se sentit virevolter, le Duc venait de tourner le dos à leurs assaillants pour le protéger des giclées d'eau. Il sentit le torse du Lord tressauter contre lui et le rire de ce dernier se mêla à ceux du Marquis et de Robert. Sa Grâce lui fit un clin d'œil avant de le rapprocher de la berge pour le mettre à l'abri, puis, il se jeta sur Robert qu'il poussa doucement dans l'eau avant de faire de même avec le Marquis mais avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse. Il les regarda s'asperger, se mouiller, tout en essayant de faire boire la tasse à l'autre. Même s'il était désavantagé dans ce combat, Robert ne se laissait pas pour autant faire et semblait prendre autant de plaisir que les autres. Son regard se posa alors sur le Duc, il paraissait plus jeune quand il souriait. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son corps parfait qui brillait de tout feu sous les rayons du soleil. Il était vraiment beau, un Ange… Cette pensée lui fit mal, oui, un Ange qui pouvait se transformer en un beau Diable. Des gouttelettes d'eau le ramenèrent à la réalité, il sourit à Robert qui s'approchait de lui.

-Je les laisse se battre entre eux, confia son ami avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, tu es plus à ma hauteur.

Edward recula de quelques pas, mais Robert l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui. Il rougit en sentant le corps nu de son ami contre le sien, néanmoins, ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et appuya sans plus autre forme de procès sur sa tête pour le plonger sous l'eau. La panique l'envahit quand il se retrouva sous l'eau même s'il pouvait sentir la main de Robert autour de son poignet. Deux mains froides entourèrent soudain sa taille et il se retrouva à la surface où il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

-Il ne sait pas nager, entendit-il le Duc gronder.

-Je le tenais, lui fit remarquer Robert.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta le Lord en l'observant avec attention, ses paumes posées contre ses joues pendant que ses pouces caressaient le coin de ses yeux. Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, murmura-t-il d'un son rauque en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles ambrées.

Ces dernières se troublèrent et il put y voir une joie qu'il n'y avait jamais vu, il s'interrogea brièvement sur l'origine de cette dernière quand il réalisa qu'il avait parlé.

-Parle-moi encore, chuchota le Lord dans une supplique, s'il-te-plaît.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La crainte l'envahit alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait répondre à sa requête.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu reparleras quand tu te sentiras prêt, dit le Duc en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi doux, aussi tendre? Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Il ressentait toujours de la peur en sa présence, mais quand il le tenait ainsi dans ses bras, une sorte de paix l'envahissait, paradoxalement, il se sentait en sécurité.

-Allons, nager.

Edward rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix du Marquis qui entraîna son compagnon loin d'eux en échangeant des regards complices qui l'interpellèrent.

-Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à nager ? Lui proposa Sa Grâce.

Le jeune homme appréhendait quelque peu, mais une petite voix lui souffla que le Duc ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Edward acquiesça et tout en lui souriant le Lord le fit basculer sur le dos.

-On va d'abord commencer par t'aider à apprivoiser l'eau, laisse-la te porter.

Edward tenta de combattre la peur qui lui dictait de reposer ses pieds sur le sol, il pouvait sentir les mains du Duc dans son dos, mais il avait l'impression que c'était l'eau qui le portait plutôt que le Lord.

-Tout corps flotte dans l'eau, tant que tu ne paniques pas, que tu te laisses bercer, porter par elle tu ne risques rien. Ferme les yeux.

Le jeune homme hésita mais il finit par obéir. Il pouvait sentir l'eau glisser sur son corps, sa fraîcheur contrastait agréablement avec le soleil qui caressait sa peau. Le courant et les mains du Duc le faisaient dériver sur la rivière. Peu à peu, son malaise disparut et il étendit ses bras pour mieux savourer l'impression de liberté qu'il ressentait, même s'il était dans l'eau, il avait la sensation de voler, son corps ne touchant rien de vraiment solide. Il ignora combien de temps, il resta ainsi, cependant, il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il ne percevait plus les mains de Sa Grâce contre son dos. Ce constat le fit paniquer et oubliant tous les conseils du Lord, il faillit couler si ce dernier ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

-Tout va bien, le rassura le Duc.

-Vous m'avez lâché, reprocha-t-il de sa voix faible.

Edward s'en voulait, comment avait-il pu lui faire confiance ? Comment avait-il pu baisser ainsi sa garde ?

-Pardonne-moi, je voulais juste te montrer que tu pouvais nager et puis, il ne pouvait rien t'arriver, j'étais là.

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa les yeux, de quel droit avait-il parlé ainsi au Duc ? Il avait dépassé les bornes en osant lui faire un reproche.

-Edward, je veux que tu puisses me parler librement, assura le Duc, il n'y aura aucune conséquence, je te le promets. Veux-tu que nous reprenions la leçon ?

Edward opina. Il allait se rallonger sur le dos, mais le Lord le fit changer de position en le mettant sur le ventre.

-Tu as vu les mouvements que faisaient Jasper et Robert avec leurs bras et leurs jambes ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Essaye de les reproduire.

Le jeune homme se concentra et fit les mouvements qu'il avait pu observer, le Duc le corrigea quand cela était nécessaire. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à ressentir quelques douleurs au niveau de ses membres.

-On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, déclara le Duc, n'oublions pas que tu n'as pas marché depuis plusieurs semaines, tes muscles ont suffisamment travaillé. Accepterais-tu de grimper sur mon dos pour que l'on aille à la recherche de Jasper et de Robert ?

Edward accepta et passa ses bras autour du cou du Lord qui se mit à nager le long de la rivière. Soudain, Sa Grâce se figea avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir à l'endroit où ils avaient pique-niqué. Edward glissa de sur son dos lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et s'assit dans l'eau, cette dernière arrivant à sa taille. Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas poursuivi leur recherche, sans pour autant oser questionner le Lord, il vit ce dernier prendre place à ses côtés.

-J'ai préféré faire demi-tour car je pense que nos tourtereaux se sont réconciliés, expliqua le Duc alors qu'il s'empourprait en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. As-tu envie de rentrer ?

-Non, Milord, sauf si vous…

-Chut ! Le coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer, donc, nous restons. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux d'entendre à nouveau ta voix. Edward, j'aimerais te poser une question, mais sache que tu n'es en aucune façon obligé de me répondre, d'accord ?

Edward acquiesça avant de regarder le Lord, ce dernier baissa la tête et ouvrit sa paume. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant son collier.

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas jeté à cause de moi, enfin, je veux dire à cause de ce que je t'ai fait. Si quelqu'un n'est pas digne de porter cette croix, c'est moi et non toi, donc, je ne veux pas que tu t'en sépares à cause de ça.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas pour ça que… que je l'ai jeté…

-Je t'ai souvent vu joué avec, tu avais l'air d'y tenir, insista le Lord.

-J'y tenais…

-Et si je gardais ce bijou ? Offrit le Duc. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas de regret si jamais tu veux le récupérer. »

Edward haussa les épaules et Sa Grâce rangea le bijou dans une des poches de son pantalon avant de revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés dans l'eau. Doucement, le Duc passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour qu'il pose sa tête contre son torse. Edward se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Son esprit était toujours aussi embrouillé quand il s'agissait de Lord Cullen. Ses gestes, ses paroles pansaient les plaies qu'il lui avait infligées sans pour autant les guérir.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle sourit en sentant le jeune homme s'abandonner contre lui au point même de s'endormir. En prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, il le prit dans ses bras pour le sortir de l'eau et le sécher pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid. Le Duc sécha donc son protégé après lui avoir ôté ses vêtements et se hâta de le rhabiller. Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas regarder son corps parfait avant de le recouvrir d'un léger plaid. Le vampire se changea en un clin d'œil et revint prendre Edward dans ses bras. Il était en train de se repaître de la beauté du jeune homme quand les deux tourtereaux revinrent. Sans aucune pudeur, ils passèrent devant lui et il remarqua avec un sourire que Jasper tentait tout de même de dissimuler son amant à sa vue.

« -Vous n'aviez qu'à garder vos vêtements de peau si vous ne vouliez pas être observés ! Lança-t-il.

-Je me fiche que tu me contemples, mais pas Robert !

-Cesse immédiatement ta petite crise de jalousie, soupira ce dernier en s'essuyant, de toute manière, il n'a d'yeux que pour Edward. D'ailleurs, ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous ?

-Oui.

-Sois tout de même prudent, lui demanda Jasper, il est encore fragile. »

Carlisle acquiesça, il le savait et ne l'oubliait pas. Le soleil déclinant dans le ciel, ils décidèrent de rentrer au Château. Ils laissèrent les vestiges de leur pique-nique là, Jonathan devant revenir chercher leurs affaires. Robert sauta sur le dos de Jasper pendant qu'il prenait Edward dans ses bras. Ils coururent vers le Château. Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent dans le salon. Il déposa Edward sur le canapé avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil pour pouvoir l'observer à loisir. Une légère odeur lui apprit que Robert avait sorti ses tubes de peinture pour achever ses dessins pendant que Jasper annonçait qu'il allait faire une séance de tir. Carlisle lui demanda d'aller assez loin pour que les détonations des fusils ne réveillent pas Edward.

Il contempla son protégé pendant un long moment, il repensa aux moindres détails de la journée et son sourire s'agrandit. Edward semblait un peu plus apaisé, confiant en sa présence. Peut-être que Jasper avait raison ? Tout allait s'arranger. Rassuré, il finit par se lever pour s'approcher du chevalet où Robert parachevait sa toile. Le Duc se figea en reconnaissant les traits de son ange, il était magnifique ainsi avachi, détendu, dans l'herbe.

« -Si tu es sage, je te l'offrirai, annonça Robert.

-Tu es vraiment doué.

Robert lui sourit avant de lui avouer qu'il avait dû mal à trouver une teinte qui rendrait justice au regard émeraude du jeune homme. Il allait annoncer à son ami qu'il n'existait aucune aquarelle qui parviendrait à rendre justice au regard du jeune homme quand il remarqua que ce dernier s'éveillait. Carlisle sourit à Edward qui venait de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Tu as raison, je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver une telle teinte, confia Robert.

Edward les observa un peu perdu, ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il remarqua que Robert et lui le regardaient avec insistance. Carlisle espérait de tout cœur que ces adorables rougeurs ne disparaîtraient jamais. Elles étaient le symbole de son innocence… Carlisle se figea. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête le passé du jeune homme et encore moins à l'accepter. Il serra les dents en sentant la colère naître lentement en lui alors qu'il imaginait d'autres hommes avec son ange. Il se détourna précipitamment pour aller se poster devant une fenêtre ouverte où il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Carlisle ferma les yeux et sursauta en entendant une note de musique, il virevolta pour fixer, les sourcils froncés, le piano.

-Pardon, murmura Edward en reculant d'un pas hésitant.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, assura Carlisle en levant les mains en un geste apaisant, j'ai juste été surpris.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête avant de reculer d'un pas hésitant. Carlisle remarqua alors qu'Edward s'était levé seul, il pouvait voir ses pas malhabiles et il se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu le pousser à se lever, lui qui, en temps normal, faisait son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le regard quelque peu voilé, il observa le jeune homme revenir difficilement vers le canapé.

-Attends ! Le stoppa Carlisle en le rejoignant. Tu peux jouer du piano si tu veux ?

Sans laisser le temps à Edward de protester, il l'accompagna jusqu'au banc où il l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un regarder un piano avec autant de dévotion, remarqua Robert. Tu sais que tu peux le toucher, il ne va pas disparaître.

Les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent les touches en ivoire sans pour autant oser appuyer sur ces dernières, le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui.

-Puis-je, s'il-vous-plaît, Milord ?

-Bien entendu, accepta Carlisle en lui souriant.

Jamais il n'avait vu le visage d'Edward aussi heureux qu'après qu'il lui ait donné l'accord de jouer, il se sentit même un peu jaloux de l'instrument. Les doigts du jeune homme caressèrent les touches avant qu'il ne commence à jouer. Carlisle s'installa dans un fauteuil alors que Robert retournait à sa toile. Cependant, l'attitude nonchalante qu'il avait adoptée se modifia quand la musique emplit le salon. Il ne perçut plus le bruit du pinceau sur la toile et du coin de l'œil, il vit Robert s'approcher et s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Tout comme lui, il était envoûté par les notes de musique. Edward paraissait transfiguré. Sa beauté était magnifiée par la musique, ses yeux fermés prouvaient son abandon à celle-ci. Le jeune homme ne jouait pas, non, il vivait, il était la musique, cette dernière semblait être une extension de son être. La mélodie joyeuse, apaisante les enveloppait dans un cocon et plus rien ne comptait à part le bonheur qu'elle leur procurait. Quand le morceau s'acheva, il voulut réclamer un autre morceau, mais Robert fut le plus rapide. Edward accepta avec un plaisir évident, a priori ravi qu'ils ne lui demandent pas d'arrêter.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Carlisle se tourna vers Jasper pour lui ordonner le silence pendant que Robert le fusillait du regard. Le blond allait répliquer quand il dut percevoir leurs humeurs, il fronça les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser, lui aussi, bercer par la musique. Le Marquis vint se poster à leurs côtés et posa une main sur l'épaule de Robert. Carlisle ignora combien de temps ils restèrent là à écouter Edward jouer, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Cependant, quelques coups frappés à la porte du salon les interrompirent.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais je viens informer Milord que le dîner est servi.

-Merci, Alfred.

-Monsieur Edward veut-il prendre son repas dans la chambre ou est-il suffisamment bien pour passer à table ? Demanda le majordome.

-Edward ? Interrogea Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Cela te ferait-il plaisir de dîner avec nous ou te sens-tu trop fatigué ?

L'hésitation sur le visage du jeune homme était visible. Carlisle décida de couper court à son dilemme, après tout, il avait fait d'énormes progrès aujourd'hui et son corps devait être fatigué.

-Peut-être seras-tu mieux au lit, songea le Duc.

Edward acquiesça et Carlisle donna ses ordres à Alfred, puis, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, il avait suffisamment fait d'efforts aujourd'hui et en plus, il serait difficile pour lui de monter les escaliers. Une fois dans la chambre, il le déposa sur le lit avant de l'aider à se dévêtir. Quand il fut en maillot de corps et en caleçon, Carlisle lui fit passer sa chemise de nuit avant de le laisser seul. Alors qu'il rejoignait la salle à manger, il croisa Robert qui gagnait l'étage en compagnie de Jonathan qui portait un plateau repas.

-Je vais lui tenir compagnie, expliqua Robert.

Carlisle en avait eu l'idée, mais il était préférable peut-être que les deux jeunes gens passent du temps ensemble. Le Lord rejoignit la salle à manger où Jasper l'attendait.

-As-tu lu le journal ? Questionna le Marquis en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Seulement, la rubrique financière, admit Carlisle.

-Il y avait un article sur le meurtrier de Whitechapel, il semblerait qu'il se fasse appeler Jack l'Eventreur.

-Et ?

-Ne trouves-tu pas étrange que James et les vampires du Manoir des Charmes n'aient encore rien fait ? Surtout que l'assassin semble gagner en assurance et se rapprocher du Manoir à chacun de ses crimes.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je me disais que si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, les Volturi risquaient de venir pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Il n'est pas commun qu'un meurtrier, humain ou vampire, leur échappe.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un humain, les vampires l'auraient déjà attrapé. En tout cas, ce vampire doit avoir un don exceptionnel pour arriver à semer Démétri et les autres.

-Oui…

-Autre chose te tracasse ? Comprit Carlisle.

-Edward a drôlement guéri vite, non ?

-C'est vrai, admit le médecin, trois semaines à peine pour guérir de ces fractures c'est très peu, en temps normal, cela met 6 semaines à consolider et peut-être 1 mois avant de pouvoir remarcher.

-N'est-ce pas intriguant ?

-Ça l'est, murmura Carlisle.

-Tes yeux n'ont jamais changé de couleur, lui rappela Jasper.

-J'ai peut-être bu trop peu de son sang pour que me pupilles deviennent carmins, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Rien, je m'interrogeais sur Edward, avoua le Marquis, si comme je le crois il a un don latent et que les Volturi l'apprennent…

-C'est donc pour eux toutes ces questions. Nous ne sommes pas à Londres, Jasper, et si jamais ils viennent, ils ne poursuivront pas leur voyage jusqu'ici.

-Tu es leur interlocuteur privilégié, ne penses-tu pas qu'ils exigeront ta présence à leur côté ?

Carlisle soupira. Si, comme le pensait Jasper, les Volturi venaient, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir les rejoindre, il ne supporterait pas d'être séparé d'Edward.

-Nous avons le temps d'y penser, conclut Carlisle, si jamais cela se produit. »

Jasper hocha négligemment la tête avant de repenser à son propre problème si les Volturi venaient, Robert allait devoir être transformé. Cela aurait déjà été fait, s'il n'avait pas rencontré Edward, Robert avait repoussé sa transformation pour rester auprès du jeune homme et l'aider à se reconstruire. Leur repas terminé, ils se levèrent pour regagner ses appartements où Robert lisait pendant qu'Edward somnolait. Quand il les vit arriver, Robert referma son livre, puis, il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son protégé tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Jasper fit de même et ils sortirent. Carlisle passa derrière un paravent pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward quand il le vit arriver, Carlisle soupira, les vêtements de nuit n'avaient décidément rien de seyant. Il grimpa dans le lit et Edward se poussa vers l'autre extrémité de la couche.

« -Rappelle-toi que tu ne risques rien, lui rappela doucement le Lord en l'attirant à lui. Tu sais que tu joues divinement bien ?

Les joues de son protégé rougirent et il ne put s'empêcher de les caresser du bout de ses doigts.

-Tu es magnifique, soupira Carlisle.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra un peu plus alors qu'il se penchait vers lui. Ses doigts glissèrent vers les lèvres de son protégé dont il dessina les contours. Le Duc entendit le cœur d'Edward s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

-N'ai pas peur, souffla le Lord en effleurant ses lèvres. »

Carlisle embrassa doucement les lèvres du jeune homme, il déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur ces dernières avant de les humidifier avec sa langue. Edward tressaillit, il pouvait voir la peur et l'envie se disputer dans le regard émeraude de son protégé. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme pour les bouger, avec bonheur, il sentit Edward lui répondre. Leur baiser s'intensifia quand il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune homme pour caresser la sienne. Timidement, il sentit celle de son protégé effleurer la sienne. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent alors qu'il plaquait le corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Aussitôt, Edward se raidit. Carlisle rompit leur baiser, ne souhaitant pas aller trop loin. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger tout en attirant le jeune homme contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Carlisle ferma les yeux quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendit la respiration régulière de son protégé, Edward lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour s'endormir dans ses bras et accepter un baiser… L'avenir lui apparut soudain moins obscur.

.

* * *

.

Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que je vais partir quelques jours le week-end prochain, je ne rentrerai que lundi soir, donc la suite sera en ligne lundi ou mardi soir en fonction du temps que j'aurais eu pour écrire.

Bonne semaine et bon week-end à toutes et à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant mes petites vacances, d'où mon retard. Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément !

.

**Pour les reviews anonymes : **

Kristen971 : Je suis ravie que mes petites couples te plaisent, cependant, celui de Carlisle et Edward est encore bien fragile… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Law : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite arrive et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Fat : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bon, alors, là, tu dois m'en vouloir encore pour mon retard, pardon ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 7 : Amour et haine **

.

.

Edward s'éveilla doucement, il s'étira avant d'attendre sagement, les paupières toujours closes. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand il ne sentit pas la présence de lèvres sur les siennes. En effet, depuis quelques jours, le Duc avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser à son coucher et à son réveil. D'ailleurs, ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il repensa que ces baisers perdaient peu à peu leur chasteté, son corps s'éveillait en présence de celui du Lord et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Edward finit par ouvrir les yeux et il se fut déçu de voir qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. Il s'assit contre les oreillers et sa main se posa sur la place vide à ses côtés, elle était froide, était-il levé depuis longtemps ? Il secoua la tête face à sa stupidité, bien sûr qu'elle était froide, il partageait le lit d'un vampire ! Cette vérité le fit se figer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment pouvait-il accepter sa présence après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Rien que de penser à cette soirée, il frémit d'effroi. Pourtant, il devait admettre avec une certaine honte qu'il aimait être dans ses bras, il aimait leurs baisers et sentir ses mains caresser ses cheveux. Quel homme était-il donc pour être ainsi attiré par son bourreau ? Le jeune homme tenta de se réconforter en se disant qu'il ne faisait que s'adapter à la situation, il allait devoir passer le restant de ses jours avec le Duc, alors, ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il accepte leur relation ? Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, lui montrant ainsi qu'il y avait une autre solution, une autre solution qui aurait été plus digne. Edward repoussa le drap et s'avança vers les lourds rideaux qui plongeaient la chambre dans une douce obscurité. Il les repoussa et fut un instant aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda par celle-ci tout en se disant qu'une chute de cette hauteur devait être fatale. Il s'agrippa au rebord alors qu'il se voyait quelques semaines plus tôt en train de vouloir sauter, Lord Cullen avait brisé son poignet en l'en empêchant. Une partie de son esprit lui souffla qu'il était enfin seul et qu'il tenait sûrement là sa seule chance d'en finir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il recula, s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait plus envie de mourir. Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête lui demandant ce qui se passerait la prochaine fois que le Duc de Gloucester le violenterait ? Car il y aurait une prochaine fois, il ne pouvait en être autrement, la volonté du Duc s'étiolerait avec le temps qui passe. Edward frissonna. Non ! Cela ne se reproduirait pas ! Il lui avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal et il voulait le croire ! Sans qu'il ne le voie venir, il avait accordé sa confiance au Lord et puis, il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ce sentiment qui se disputait ardemment avec sa peur. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Fatigué de se battre contre lui-même, il décida de s'habiller avant de partir à la recherche du Duc, du Marquis et de Robert. Une fois vêtu, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule ornant le manteau de la cheminée, vue l'heure, ils devaient être en train de déjeuner. Edward sortit des appartements de Lord Cullen avant d'hésiter à s'avancer dans le couloir. Il connaissait le chemin, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais promené seul dans le Château. Tout en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, il prit la direction du grand escalier en marbre qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé en haut de ce dernier, il inspira profondément avant de descendre lentement tout en serrant les dents, il avait encore quelques difficultés avec les marches qui réveillaient la douleur. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage quand il posa ses pieds sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée, il y était arrivé et il se sentait encore capable de marcher ! Edward s'avança vers la salle à manger dont il poussa la porte, il resta un instant interdit sur le seuil de cette dernière quand il remarqua qu'elle était vide. Où étaient-ils passés ? Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, pourquoi Lord Cullen ne l'avait-il pas prévenu de son départ ? Et où étaient Robert et le Marquis ? Un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahit alors qu'il commençait à déambuler dans le Château étrangement vide. Alors qu'il se demandait où se trouvaient les cuisines, il tomba nez à nez avec Alfred.

« -Monsieur Edward ! S'écria le majordome en posant une main sur son cœur. Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Alfred, ce n'était pas voulu.

-Appelez-moi Alfred, lui demanda le majordome en lui souriant avec gentillesse, voulez-vous prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger ?

-Sa Grâce a déjà déjeuné ? Demanda Edward d'une petite voix.

-Oui, il a malheureusement dû partir au village, Monsieur le Marquis l'a rejoint et Monsieur Robert est allé à Dorset Manor.

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête, ainsi, il était seul. Il y aurait quelques jours cela l'aurait réjoui, mais là, non.

-Préférez-vous que je vous porte le petit-déjeuner dans le salon ou la bibliothèque ?

-Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour dehors, avoua Edward.

-Je suis navré de vous apprendre que le temps se gâte, Monsieur, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez à l'intérieur. Par ailleurs, Lord Cullen a insisté sur le fait que vous deviez manger quelque chose.

Edward acquiesça avant de faire demi-tour pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque où la lecture pourrait peut-être lui apporter un peu de compagnie.

-Monsieur Alfred ?

-Oui ? Dit le majordome en se retournant vers lui.

-Ma présence en cuisine serait-elle déplacée ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Ce n'est pas votre place, lui fit doucement remarquer Alfred.

-Si, le contredit Edward.

Alfred l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Edward lui emboîta le pas et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Monsieur Edward laissez-moi vous présenter Moly, mon épouse, lança Alfred.

Une dame d'âge mûr, les cheveux attachés en un chignon et légèrement enrobée se tourna vers lui, un sourire chaleureux collé sur les lèvres, elle posa la cuillère qu'elle tenait et lissa son tablier avant de s'incliner devant lui.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Edward.

-Non ! Non, intervint le jeune homme gêné qu'elle s'incline ainsi devant lui. Je vous en prie, Madame.

-Mais…

-Moly, coupa Alfred, Monsieur Edward voudrait prendre son petit-déjeuner ici.

-Ici ? S'étonna la cuisinière.

-Oui, sauf si cela vous pose un problème ? Ajouta-t-il ne souhaitant pas la déranger.

-Oh, non, assura Moly, asseyez-vous, qu'avez-vous envie de manger ?

-Ce que vous avez, je ne suis pas difficile.

-J'avais justement envie de faire du pain perdu, cela vous plaît-il ? Demanda la cuisinière.

-Oui, merci, puis-je vous aider ? Offrit Edward en regardant Alfred quitter la cuisine.

-Oh, non, restez assis !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, une tasse de thé fumante fut posée devant lui, la théière remplie juste à côté, et une assiette avec deux tranches de pain perdu la rejoignit. La cuisinière lui et sourit et attendit qu'il ait prit une bouchée de son repas pour se remettre au travail. Il était en train de se resservir une tasse de thé quand Jonathan entra. Le jeune valet se figea quelques instant en le voyant assit là avant de se reprendre et de le saluer tout en déposant un panier remplit de légumes sur la table.

-Je vais m'occuper des chevaux, annonça Jonathan.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Proposa Edward. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en chevaux, mais j'apprends vite.

-Je ne pense pas que Milord apprécie de vous voir aux écuries, lui fit remarquer Jonathan, et puis, ce n'est pas votre place.

-Vous et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents, murmura-t-il.

-Je voulais simplement dire que vous êtes encore convalescent, Monsieur Edward, précisa le valet en lui souriant, mais, merci d'avoir proposé.

Jonathan lui fit un petit signe de la main et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de quitter la cuisine. Edward sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit le regard empli d'amour que Moly posait sur son fils, il se demanda si un jour sa mère l'avait regardé ainsi.

-Tout va bien, Monsieur ? S'enquit Moly en posant un regard soucieux sur lui.

-Oui, vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas vous aider ? Je me sens tellement inutile.

-Vous pourriez peler les légumes ? Proposa Moly.

Edward sourit et prit le couteau qu'elle lui tendait. Il se mit à éplucher les légumes tout en écoutant Moly fredonner. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il les découpa pour le potage. Il allait demander ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus quand Alfred les rejoignit.

-Sais-tu si Sa Grâce, le Marquis et Monsieur Robert rentreront pour le déjeuner ? Questionna la cuisinière.

-Je l'ignore, avoua le majordome.

-Bien, je vais quand même préparer un repas pour tout le monde, annonça Moly.

Alfred acquiesça. Soudain, ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers la fenêtre en entendant le galop d'un cheval. Edward sourit et sortit dans la cour pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Il fut un peu contrarié de voir que c'était Robert, il mordilla sa lèvre quand il se rendit compte qu'il attendait avec impatience le retour du Duc. Son ami sauta du cheval que Jonathan s'empressa de venir chercher, puis, il se dirigea vers lui.

-Alors, la marmotte, on est levé ?

Edward s'empourpra quelque peu pendant que Robert passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la terrasse. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil, Robert s'assit en face de lui après avoir ôté son haut-de-forme et ses gants. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il aurait aimé interroger son ami sur son absence ainsi que sur celle des deux vampires, mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir le droit.

-Je suis allé à Dorset Manor pour m'assurer que tout allait bien là-bas, lui confia Robert comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Carlisle et Jasper sont allés au village pour donner un coup de main.

-Un coup de main ?

-Le temps se couvre, lui dit simplement Robert.

Edward leva les yeux et remarqua qu'effectivement de gros nuages sombres venaient gâcher le ciel d'été. Un vent froid s'était levé et il frissonna quand une bourrasque balaya son corps.

-Nous devrions rentrer.

Le jeune homme quitta son siège et suivit Robert à l'intérieur, ils avaient à peine fait un pas dans le Château qu'il aperçut des domestiques, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, ranger le salon de jardin. Robert posa une main sur son épaule et il se laissa guider jusqu'au piano où il s'installa sur le banc.

-Peux-tu jouer pour moi pendant que je peins ? Demanda Robert. »

Edward acquiesça et se mit à jouer pendant que son ami prenait son matériel pour s'installer à ses côtés. Le jeune homme laissa la musique l'envahir et comme à son habitude, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il fut surpris quand Alfred vint leur annoncer que le déjeuner était servi. Edward étira ses longs doigts avant d'abandonner le piano pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Il fut étonné de voir celle-ci plongée dans une douce obscurité, néanmoins, il s'installa en bout de table, Robert à sa gauche, et Alfred arriva avec l'entrée. Le majordome ne tarda pas à revenir avec un chandelier, il alluma les bougies tout en jetant, comme eux, un coup d'œil vers le ciel sombre. Robert l'interpella alors et, tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant, il se fit un devoir de le distraire. Ils étaient en train de terminer leur repas quand des éclats de voix provenant du hall leur parvinrent. Intrigués, ils se levèrent, Robert entrouvrit la porte et la voix d'un homme énervé retentit, ce dernier demandait à voir le Maître des lieux.

« -Je suis désolé, déclara Alfred, mais Sa Grâce est absente, vous pourrez peut-être la voir au village si vous vous y rendez, je pense que le Duc de Gloucester doit être en train de superviser la consolidation du barrage.

-Je vais l'attendre ici, décréta l'inconnu.

-Je suis navré, mais cela est impossible. Sa Grâce n'apprécie guère que des étrangers entrent à Gloucester Castle en son absence. Je vous serais donc gré de…

-Ecoutez-moi bien, j'ai un message important à délivrer à un proche du Duc ! Vociféra l'homme. Je me suis présenté à Dorset Manor, mais on m'a dit que le Marquis et son ami résidaient ici.

Edward vit Robert froncer les sourcils, son ami fit un pas dans le hall avant de se figer. Le jeune homme le suivit et il ne tarda pas à apercevoir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui effleurait le sol, le col relevé de l'habit dissimulait une partie de son visage qui était encadré par de longs cheveux noir. Edward frissonna, cet homme ne lui inspirait nullement confiance.

-Monsieur Pierce ? S'étonna Robert en avançant. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Monsieur, le salua l'homme en s'inclinant devant son ami, j'étais à votre recherche. Monsieur votre père, le Comte de Shaw, m'a envoyé vous quérir, pourrions-nous nous entretenir en privé ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais rassurez-moi, père, mère et Guillemette vont bien ?

-Oui, vos parents et votre sœur sont en parfaite santé.

-Tant mieux, soupira Robert visiblement soulagé, Edward pouvons-nous utiliser le bureau ?

-Alfred serait plus à même de vous répondre, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le majordome.

-En l'absence de Lord Cullen, vous êtes le Maître de Gloucester, lui fit remarquer ce dernier.

Edward ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Robert laissa échapper un léger ricanement avant de réitérer sa demande à laquelle il acquiesça doucement de la tête.

-Remets-toi, lui conseilla son ami, et combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler de me tutoyer !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sous le regard désabusé de Robert, bien qu'il n'utilise pas son titre, il savait que son ami était Comte, il ne pouvait donc pas lui parler sans une certaine déférence.

-Monsieur souhaite-t-il prendre le thé et le dessert dans le salon ? Proposa Alfred en le couvant d'un regard bienveillant.

-Oui, je boirais bien une tasse de thé, mais cela est-il possible d'attendre Robert pour le dessert ?

-Bien entendu, Monsieur.

Edward remercia le majordome du léger hochement de tête avant de l'informer qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque. Il soupira en se rendant compte que là aussi la lumière du jour semblait s'être éteinte. Il s'approcha de l'une des nombreuses fenêtres et son regard inquiet se posa sur le ciel qui lui paraissait de plus en plus noir. Une bourrasque de vent fit ployer les branches des arbres du parc et un coup de tonnerre résonna au loin.

-Monsieur ne devrait pas rester près des fenêtres.

Le jeune homme sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Alfred entrer. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre.

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Edward, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Alfred, chacun son tour. Est-ce à cause du temps que Lord Cullen et le Marquis de Dorset sont au village ?

-Oui, leur force et leur rapidité vont peut-être permettre d'éviter que la rivière ne quitte son lit quand l'orage sera là. On l'annonce particulièrement violent. Je vais demander à ce que l'on ferme les volets avant de renvoyer les domestiques chez eux, enfin, sauf si vous préférez qu'ils restent ici ?

-Non, ils seront mieux auprès des leurs. Alfred, je ne sais pas si Sa Grâce serait d'accord, mais si certains domestiques craignent que leurs maisons ne tiennent pas, je pense qu'ils pourraient venir s'abriter ici avec leurs familles, le Château est grand.

-Merci, Monsieur Edward, je leur en ferai part et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Milord, il aurait donné la même consigne.

-Parfait, murmura le jeune homme soulagé. »

Le majordome se retira, non sans avoir allumé quelques chandelles, Edward prit une gorgée de son thé tout en examinant les ouvrages se trouvant sur les nombreuses étagères. Il terminait son thé quand un frisson parcourut son échine. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais le sentiment d'un danger imminent ne le quittait pas. Edward déposa sa tasse sur un guéridon avant de suivre son instinct et de se diriger vers le bureau. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ce Monsieur Pierce ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Arrivé devant le bureau, il leva son poing pour toquer, mais il suspendit son geste et préféra ouvrir doucement la porte. Edward sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand il vit la scène qui se déroulait face à lui. Sa raison lui criait d'aller chercher de l'aide, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Sur la pointe des pieds, il entra dans le bureau. Monsieur Pierce lui tournait le dos et il croisa pendant un instant le regard paniqué de Robert qui semblait lui hurler de sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami agenouillé sur le sol, le canon d'une arme posé contre son front ! Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce à la recherche d'une arme et il ne vit à porter de main qu'un vase, valant sûrement une fortune, dont il se saisit. Soudain, il se figea en entendant la voix de Monsieur Pierce.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi semblez-vous soudain si tendu ?

-Peut-être parce que vous pointez une arme sur mon front ? Cingla Robert en fusillant l'individu du regard.

-Non, quelque chose a changé dans vos yeux, je le vois. Est-ce parce que votre ami veut essayer de m'assommer avec ce vase ?

Edward tressaillit en voyant l'homme se tourner vers lui. Sans réfléchir, il lui lança le vase au visage, mais Monsieur Pierce l'évita sans difficulté. En un éclair, Robert s'était relevé pour se poster devant lui.

-Laissez-le, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Rappela Robert.

-Il ne vaut pas mieux que vous ! Cracha Monsieur Pierce. Vous êtes tous les deux indignes de vivre, partager la vie de ces hommes, poursuivit-il avec dégoût, vous êtes les pires représentants de la déchéance humaine !

-J'ai tout quitté, souffla Robert qui essayait vraisemblablement de gagner du temps, j'ai quitté ma famille, j'ai promis de ne plus porter son nom, cela ne lui suffit-il pas de m'avoir répudié ? Il veut me voir mort ?

-Votre père souhaite, en effet, que vous ne salissiez plus l'honneur de votre famille, ce que vous ferez lorsque vous aurez cessé de respirer !

Edward sentit son corps se tendre quand il vit le doigt de l'homme se crisper sur la gâchette. Sans réfléchir, il empoigna Robert pour le jeter derrière le bureau pendant qu'il bondissait sur leur assaillant. Il entrevit les yeux de Monsieur Pierce se peindre de stupeur alors qu'il lui décochait un violent coup de poing dans le visage l'envoyant ainsi valser contre un mur. Le jeune homme lutta contre l'envie qu'il avait de rouer l'homme de coups, il serra les poings et se détourna de lui pour diriger vers le bureau où Robert se relevait. Son ami parut soulagé de le voir sain et sauf, seulement, son expression changea rapidement. Il comprit alors qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix en tournant le dos à son adversaire. Un grognement résonna. Le son de la détonation se répercuta dans la pièce au moment où Robert hurlait pour le prévenir. Edward attendit l'impact, mais rien ne vint. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand il sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses hanches pour le faire tourner.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? Questionna Lord Cullen en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva affreusement faible.

-Robert ! Appela le Marquis qui se précipitait vers le bureau. Robert, tu n'as rien ?

-Ça va, assura son ami.

-Non, ça ne va pas ! S'énerva le blond. Pourquoi te tiens-tu ainsi l'épaule ?

-Je me suis fait mal en tombant, Jasper, calme-toi, je vais bien ! Je… Où est-il ?

Edward sentit le torse du Duc trembler sous le coup du feulement qui le secoua lorsqu'il vit que Monsieur Pierce s'était enfui.

-Je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée, prévint Jasper.

-Non ! S'écria Robert en le retenant. Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

-Il doit payer pour…

-Non ! Laisse-le partir, supplia son ami, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

Sans posséder son don, il pouvait voir le dilemme qui habitait le Marquis, il voulait venger son compagnon sans pour autant oser le laisser.

-Carlisle ? Finit par chuchoter le Marquis en prenant Robert dans ses bras.

-Je m'en charge.

Edward sentit la caresse aérienne des lèvres du Lord sur son front avant que ses mains ne quittent sa taille et que ses pas le portent vers la sortie du bureau. Le jeune homme sentit alors ses jambes faiblir et il se serait écroulé sur le sol si le Duc n'était pas revenu à temps pour le rattraper.

-Il va bien ? Entendit-il Robert demander.

-Oui, je pense que c'est le contre coup, répondit Sa Grâce.

Le jeune homme sentit son corps quitter le sol, le Lord le porta jusqu'au salon où un feu réchauffait la pièce. Edward aperçut le Marquis les suivre, Robert blottit contre lui.

-Alfred ! Appela le Duc.

-Milord ? Tout va bien ? S'écria Jonathan. Il m'a semblé entendre une détonation.

-Tout va bien, le rassura le Lord. Jonathan pouvez-vous vous assurer avec l'aide de votre que père que toutes les entrées du Château soient fermées et que les fenêtres soient protégées ?

-J'y vais de ce pas, Milord.

-Demandez aussi à Moly de nous apporter du thé et des gâteaux, les autres domestiques sont-ils partis ?

-Oui, Milord, je vais prévenir ma mère.

-Merci, Jonathan.

Sa Grâce revint vers eux au moment où le Marquis passait une couverture autour de ses épaules après en avoir fait de même avec son compagnon. Il le vit s'installer sur le fauteuil et Robert vint aussitôt se réfugier dans ses bras. Edward ferma les yeux. Un frisson parcourut son être quand il réalisa à quel point ils étaient passés près de la mort.

-Tout va bien, assura le Lord en le prenant dans ses bras, tu es en sécurité.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Qui était cet homme ? Leur demanda doucement le Marquis même s'il pouvait percevoir la colère dans son regard.

-C'est de ma faute, Monsieur Pierce est l'homme de confiance de mon père, murmura Robert et il put voir les deux vampires échanger un regard furieux. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à la maison. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette entrevue, pardonnez-moi. Pardonne-moi, Edward, s'il t'avait fait du mal, je ne sais pas ce que je…

-Je vais bien, le coupa Edward, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

Robert lui sourit et quitta les bras du Marquis pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte, mais lorsque son ami le relâcha, il ne put que constater la grimace de douleur qui déformait les traits du jeune homme.

-Ta blessure semble plus grave que tu ne le pensais, s'alarma le Marquis.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis fait mal en tombant c'est tout.

-C'est ma faute, réalisa-t-il effrayé, je ne voulais pas… Pardon.

-Edward, si tu ne m'avais pas poussé, j'aurais reçu une balle en pleine poitrine, souffla Robert, alors, cesse de t'excuser.

-Laisse-moi regarder ça.

Le Duc entraîna Robert vers le canapé où il le fit asseoir avant de l'aider à retirer sa veste et sa chemise pour pouvoir examiner son épaule. Edward se raidit quand il vit le Marquis s'approcher de lui.

-Merci de l'avoir protégé, je te dois beaucoup.

Le jeune homme fut surpris quand il sentit les bras du Marquis l'enlacer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce dernier lui sourit avant de poser une main sur son épaule pour l'entraîner vers les autres. Edward s'approcha doucement avant de s'asseoir d'un geste hésitant dans un fauteuil pour attendre le diagnostic de Lord Cullen.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je vais la remettre en place et elle devra être immobilisée pour quelques jours. T'es-tu déjà blessé à cette épaule ? Demanda Sa Grâce à son patient.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut d'habitude un choc assez violent pour déboiter une épaule, sauf, s'il subsiste une ancienne blessure.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répéta Robert.

-Pourquoi parais-tu aussi soucieux ? S'inquiéta le Marquis qui dévisageait le médecin en fronçant les sourcils. Cette blessure révèlerait-elle quelque chose de plus inquiétant ?

-Certaines personnes ont des os plus fragiles que d'autres, admit le Duc, cependant, tu as 23 ans, tu es jeune et en bonne santé. Par prudence, je vais te surveiller, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter, c'est ta première blessure.

-C'est peut-être le début de la maladie ? Murmura Robert.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de cas semblables dans ta famille ? Questionna le médecin.

-Non, admit son ami.

-Donc, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour rien, d'accord ? Je vais aller chercher de quoi faire un bandage, cela soulagera la douleur et aidera ton épaule à mieux guérir.

Carlisle leur offrit un sourire rassurant avant de se lever. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis, il alla sûrement dans son bureau pour chercher le matériel utile. Le Marquis embrassa son compagnon avant de lui demander de veiller sur Robert.

-Vous n'avez pas trop mal ? S'enquit Edward en tordant ses doigts.

-Je suis sûr qu'une balle de revolver m'aurait fait bien plus mal, alors, cesse donc de te fustiger, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, Robert lui sourit et tapota la place vide à ses côtés pour qu'il vienne s'y asseoir. Son ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de garder sa main serrée dans la sienne. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, Robert lui demanda s'il pouvait aller voir ce que les deux vampires faisaient. Edward se leva et traversa le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité en direction du bureau dont la porte entrouverte laissait échapper un filet de lumière.

-Donne-moi la balle !

-Quoi ?

-Donne-moi la balle que tu as arrêté ! Tu sais celle que tes doigts ont stoppé avant qu'elle ne perfore le dos d'Edward ! Grogna le Marquis.

-Et que comptes-tu en faire ?

-A ton avis ?

-Non, tu n'iras pas tuer cet homme, Robert ne l'acceptera pas.

-Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal !

-Jasper, calme-toi. Robert est encore en état de choc et il a besoin de toi !

-Edward et toi veillerez sur lui, je ne peux pas laisser croire à ce salopard de Shaw qu'il peut s'en prendre à son fils, pas quand il est sous ma protection !

-Mets ton ego de côté ou tu vas le perdre ! Maintenant, retournons auprès d'eux.

-Je… Carlisle, dois-je m'inquiéter pour la santé de Robert ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit le Duc, de toute manière, il n'y a aucune maladie humaine que le venin ne puisse guérir.

-Serait-il possible que… que je sois responsable ?

-Comment cela ?

-Je fais attention à lui quand nous faisons l'amour, mais, parfois, je peux me laisser emporter, il me dit qu'il va bien, mais…

-Jasper, je ne pense pas que tu ais d'une façon ou d'une autre fragilisé Robert, il porterait des traces d'ecchymoses et surtout ça ne serait pas le premier accident de ce genre. Donc, tu oublies tes envies de vendetta ainsi que ta culpabilité et tu cours auprès de ton cher et tendre qui doit se languir.

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte de sa position, il n'avait pas osé entrer en les entendant parler et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une situation inconfortable en les épiant. Alors qu'il se demandait comment agir, un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les murs du Château.

-Tout va bien, Edward.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il vit le Duc se tenir face à lui, le Marquis les éclairant avec les bougies du chandelier qu'il tenait en main.

-Crois-tu vraiment que nous ne t'avions pas entendu arriver ? Questionna le compagnon de Robert le sourire aux lèvres. Allez, ce n'est rien, viens donc mon héros. »

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer en entendant les paroles du Marquis qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers le salon où Robert paraissait s'impatienter. Guidé par le Marquis, il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil pendant que ce dernier allait remplir 4 verres d'un liquide ambré, délaissant ainsi le thé et les gâteaux apportés par Moly. Le Duc immobilisa l'épaule de Robert avant d'accepter le verre que lui tendait le Marquis. Edward plongea son regard dans le sien avant de goûter le liquide du bout des lèvres. Celui-ci brûla sa gorge et il toussa violemment, Sa Grâce fut aussitôt à ses côtés, sa main froide caressa son dos en un geste apaisant alors que Robert et le Marquis l'observaient d'un sourire amusé.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle caressa le dos du jeune homme avant de prendre le verre qu'il tenait en main, le whisky ne semblait pas être sa tasse de thé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Edward ne semblait pas être habitué à boire de l'alcool. Les paroles du jeune homme lui revinrent en mémoire, il lui avait dit n'avoir jamais bu… Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'une désagréable impression s'insinuait en lui, cependant, ses tracas disparurent quand il sentit Edward trembler. L'orage faisait rage à l'extérieur et son protégé semblait être effrayé.

« -Le Château est solide, tu ne risques rien, murmura-t-il à son oreille en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il allait encore lui parler quand un sanglot attira son attention. Robert venait de craquer. Il attendait que le jeune homme abaisse sa garde et évacue ses émotions, il n'aurait pas cru que cela arriverait si vite, à moins que Jasper y soit pour quelque chose. Edward leva vers lui un regard gêné et il déposa un baiser sur son front. Robert renifla avant d'essuyer ses larmes et d'avaler d'un trait ce qu'il restait de whisky dans son verre. Carlisle se leva et alla remplir son verre ainsi que celui de Jasper et le sien.

-Tu sais, dit le Marquis d'un ton qui se voulait léger, tu ne peux pas faire partie de la famille si tu n'as pas un paternel qui a un penchant pour l'infanticide. Je t'ai déjà raconté que la chose qui me servait de père me battait, je suis entré dans l'armée pour lui échapper. Il a fini par me retrouver, nous nous sommes battus. J'ai eu le dessus et au lieu de le tuer, j'ai fait demi-tour, il était à terre et j'ai jugé qu'il ne valait pas la peine que je me salisse les mains pour lui. Cette enflure m'a tiré dans le dos. Il m'a laissé pour mort et heureusement pour moi, Maria, une immortelle, a senti l'odeur de mon sang et elle m'a transformé. Donc, tu vois, nos paternels se valent et je ne te parle même pas de celui de Carlisle !

Le Duc eut un léger sourire en repensant à son père, ce dernier devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Il regarda les deux jeunes gens qui l'observaient avec une certaine curiosité.

-Mon père était pasteur, raconta-t-il, et il chassait les êtres de la nuit : démons, vampires, sorcières... Mais c'était surtout de pauvres innocents qu'il envoyait au bûcher. Il n'est point besoin de vous préciser que j'étais une source constante de déception pour lui car je défendais ce qu'il condamnait. Pourtant, je croyais en l'existence de ces créatures, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles aient quelque chose à voir avec les pauvres malheureux qu'il arrêtait. Voulant le confronter à ses erreurs, je me suis lancé à la poursuite de l'une de ces créatures, malheureusement, la chasse s'est mal terminée pour moi. Nous ne savions pas à quoi nous nous confrontions, il m'a transformé. Mon père a fait rechercher mon corps, non pas pour m'offrir une sépulture décente ou se recueillir sur ma tombe, non, il voulait seulement s'assurer que j'étais bien mort. Donc, comme tu vois, Robert, tu n'es pas le seul à être déçu par ton père.

-Il semblerait en effet, reconnut le jeune homme en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

-Et toi, Edward ? Interrogea Jasper en regardant son protégé.

-Moi ? Murmura celui-ci surpris qu'on l'interroge.

-Oui, toi, sourit le Marquis.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme le rouge aux joues.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Insista Robert.

-Je ne connais pas mon père, ma… C'était l'un des clients de ma mère, mais je ne sais pas qui…

-Je suis désolé, s'excusèrent en même temps ses deux amis.

-C'est pas grave, marmonna Edward.

-C'est dommage, soupira Jasper, tu ne peux pas faire partie du club.

Carlisle fut reconnaissant au Marquis d'essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère, Robert paraissait plus détendu et Edward esquissa un petit sourire avant de murmurer quelques mots.

-Mais ma mère peut peut-être me faire entrer dans le jeu, précisa Edward en avalant une gorgée de whisky, après tout, elle m'a vendu.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il vit le jeune homme se raidir, il venait sûrement de se rendre compte de la portée de ses propos et Carlisle avala amèrement le reste de son verre.

-Tu veux en parler ? Questionna doucement Robert.

-Non, pardon, s'excusa Edward en le regardant craintivement, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Tu es libre de parler si tu en as envie, lui dit-il tendrement, et si c'est ma présence qui te dérange, je peux partir.

-Non, murmura le jeune homme en s'agrippant à sa main. »

Bien qu'heureux de voir qu'Edward se rapprochait de lui, sa joie fut de courte durée quand il vit ses émeraudes se couvrir de tristesse. Il se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil pendant que l'un de ses bras entourait la taille du jeune homme pour le soulever et l'installer sur ses genoux. Edward enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et il le cajola jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente tressaillir après un coup de tonnerre. Le Duc releva la tête quand il entendit du bruit. Jasper venait de prendre Robert dans ses bras, son jeune ami sommeillait blottit contre le vampire et ce dernier prit la direction de leur chambre. Carlisle ne tarda pas à l'imiter, bien qu'Edward ne paraisse pas enclin à dormir à cause de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Cependant, une fois qu'il l'eut déposé sur leur lit, le jeune homme se changea rapidement avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Carlisle alla aviver le feu dans la cheminée, puis, il revint vers le lit où il s'allongea habillé par-dessus les couvertures. Edward le regarda un peu surpris avant de fermer les yeux. Lord Cullen en profita pour se pencher, ses lèvres touchèrent celles du jeune homme qui s'entrouvrirent aussitôt. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec tendresse avant de se séparer. Il garda Edward blottit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Dès qu'il fut certain que son protégé dormait, Carlisle sortit discrètement de la chambre pour se rendre dans son bureau. L'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas, il n'alluma donc aucune bougie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la balle qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de son gilet. La colère le gagna quand il revit la scène, s'il était arrivé seulement quelques secondes plus tard, cette balle se serait logée dans le dos de son âme sœur.

« -Tu sais ce que je ressens, alors, donne-moi cette balle !

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, répéta Carlisle en camouflant ses émotions, tu ne tueras pas cet homme.

-Très bien, je vais me passer de cette balle, je comptais la lui envoyer en pleine tête, mais je vais me contenter de lui tordre le cou !

-Jasper, je pensais t'avoir appris que la violence ne répondait pas à la violence.

-Alors, selon toi, je devrais attendre sagement que Shaw s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à Robert ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais réfléchis un peu, nous sommes puissants, très puissants, comment crois-tu que réagirait un homme aussi arriviste et imbu de lui-même que lui s'il se retrouvait sans le sou ?

-Ton idée me plaît, convint Jasper, cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du goût de Robert, nous devrons agir sans qu'il ne se doute de…

-Jasper, le coupa-t-il aussitôt, ne fais rien qu'il ne souhaite pas ou tu risques de le payer très cher. Même s'il en souffrirait autant que toi, il serait capable de te quitter.

Carlisle vit son ami fermer les yeux pour lui dissimuler la douleur que cette perspective réveillait en lui. Aucun des deux ne survivrait à une séparation, il le savait.

-Retourne auprès de lui, ordonna-t-il doucement, et laisse-lui du temps, reparlez de tout cela dans un ou deux jours.

-Tes conseils ont toujours été très précieux, mon ami.

-Maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre pour que je puisse moi-même regagner mes appartements et surtout Edward ! Il ne semble pas très rassuré par l'orage et je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'éveille seul.

Jasper lui sourit avant de tourner les talons. Son ami paraissait avoir retrouvé sa quiétude et cela le rassura. Alors qu'il allait le suivre, ce dernier se figea pour observer le mur légèrement fissuré.

-Edward a dû pousser drôlement fort ce Monsieur Pierce pour que le mur se lézarde ainsi, murmura Jasper d'un ton pensif.

-Sûrement une montée d'adrénaline.

-Il a aussi réagi très vite.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-C'est assez étrange de trouver une telle force, une telle vivacité chez quelqu'un d'aussi craintif et renfermé que lui. Enfin, heureusement qu'il était là. Bonne nuit. »

Carlisle hocha distraitement la tête pendant que son ami quittait le bureau. Lord Cullen s'approcha doucement du mur et ses doigts suivirent le tracé de la fissure, les murs de Gloucester étaient solides, cette fissure devait déjà exister auparavant. Cependant son esprit lui rappela l'air hagard, la démarche douloureuse de l'homme qui s'était enfui. Il inspira profondément avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, il était perdu. Il ne savait plus qui était Edward, tous les préjugés qu'il avait sur le jeune homme étaient en train de voler en éclat. Qui était-il ? Edward lui avait dit ne pas boire d'alcool et il ne pouvait qu'admettre que le jeune homme n'acceptait d'en boire que quelques rares fois. Il avait été aveuglé, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Carlisle tressaillit. Edward avait été vendu contre son gré, il ne pouvait que l'admettre en revoyant son visage terrorisé. Sa mère l'avait vendu, comment avait-elle pu ? Comment pouvait-on faire cela à son enfant ? Il aurait aimé en savoir plus, connaître le jeune homme, mais ce dernier paraissait peu désireux de s'ouvrir à eux, à lui. Il attendrait, il saurait être patient, se promit-il. Carlisle sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre l'étage où se trouvait ses appartements pour retrouver son ange. Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa dans la chambre avant de se figer. Le lit était vide !

Le Duc ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sons environnants pour tenter de retrouver sa moitié, mais rien. Il percevait les battements du cœur de Robert ainsi que la présence de Jasper à l'étage, puis, dans l'autre aile, il distinguait la présence de son majordome et de sa famille, mais aucune trace d'Edward. Soudain, il entendit une porte claquer. Il se précipita vers cette dernière et se retrouva sur le perron. Une rafale de vent balaya violemment son visage, la pluie tombait durement sur lui et le tonnerre résonnait brutalement à ses oreilles. Un éclair déchira le ciel illuminant d'une lumière blanchâtre le parc. La peur étreignit son être lorsqu'il aperçut Edward. En un clin d'œil, il fut auprès du jeune homme qui tremblait de froid, sa chemise de nuit étant gorgée d'eau. Le Lord le souleva dans ses bras et rejoignit rapidement l'intérieur et leur chambre. Il déposa le jeune homme sur le tapis près de la cheminée dans laquelle il rajouta une bûche avant d'aller chercher une couverture ainsi qu'une serviette. Une lueur de peur traversa les émeraudes quand il déchira la chemise de nuit et le caleçon du jeune homme. Il se hâta de sécher Edward avant de l'enrouler dans une épaisse couverture espérant ainsi le rassurer sur ses intentions. Il s'installa ensuite près de lui et ses paumes frottèrent son corps à travers la couverture pour l'aider à se réchauffer. Quand il sentit le jeune homme se détendre, il prit la serviette et s'installa dans son dos pour essuyer ses cheveux. Un coup de tonnerre fit tressaillir son protégé qui tourna la tête vers la fenêtre obstruée par le volet, mais ils pouvaient tout de même entendre le vent se heurter violemment à ce dernier. Carlisle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver à Edward.

« -Que faisais-tu dehors ? L'interrogea-t-il. Avec la tempête, tu aurais pu être blessé.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, le jeune homme semblait en état de choc. Il le prit dans ses bras avant de lui faire incliner la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, leur baiser aida son amour à revenir à ses côtés.

-As-tu mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta le Duc.

-Non.

-Edward, que faisais-tu dehors ?

-Je….

-Oui, mon cœur ?

-Je me suis réveillé… Et j'étais seul… Le tonnerre… J'ai eu peur…

-Et tu es parti me chercher ?

-Oui, murmura le jeune homme. »

Carlisle regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir allumé de bougies lorsqu'il était dans le bureau avec Jasper. Il s'étonna brièvement de ne pas avoir entendu le jeune homme sortir, mais cette pensée disparut quand il sentit Edward trembler entre ses bras. Le Lord fit alors son possible pour le réchauffer, il rajouta du bois dans la cheminée car elle seule pourrait lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Quand le jeune homme retrouva quelques couleurs, il se leva pour aller chercher la bassine en porcelaine qui servait à leur toilette, il prit plusieurs linges avant de venir s'agenouiller face à son amour. Il nettoya les pieds terreux du jeune homme, puis, il les essuya tendrement. Carlisle releva la tête et croisa le regard brillant d'Edward, tout en lui souriant, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le pied du jeune homme. Les joues de ce dernier s'empourprèrent quand il continua son manège, embrassant chacun de ses orteils avant de laisser ses lèvres remonter le long de sa cheville, puis, de son mollet pour arriver enfin à son genou. La respiration de son amour s'était un peu accélérée, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Lentement, son regard plongea dans celui émeraude qui s'était légèrement voilé, il se hissa le long de son corps pour ravir ses lèvres. Le vampire fut un instant surpris par la fougue avec laquelle Edward répondit à son baiser. Les doigts du jeune homme se nouèrent autour de sa nuque alors que leurs langues se lançaient dans un ballet sensuel, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son ange pour rapprocher leurs corps…

.

* * *

.

Le froid glacial qui l'étreignait fut peu à peu remplacé par une chaleur qu'il apprenait peu à peu à connaître. Rapidement, il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans son torse, d'ailleurs, ce dernier, ne cessait de s'abaisser de plus en plus rapidement alors qu'il sentait les lèvres froides mais si douces du Duc remonter le long de sa jambe pour s'arrêter à son genou. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la seconde suivante Lord Cullen fondit sur ses lèvres. Edward ne put que crocheter son cou avec ses mains pour l'attirer au plus près de lui. Le vampire mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, aussitôt, leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour se caresser, s'emmêler. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa quand le blond délaissa sa bouche, cependant, il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était sur le point de s'étouffer. Alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration, il sentit les lèvres du Duc se promener le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans le creux de cou où elles laissèrent une pluie de baisers humides. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le feu qui couvait en lui s'enflamma et il sentit sa tête partir en arrière alors qu'un gémissement franchissait le seuil de ses lèvres. Edward ferma les yeux sous le flot d'émotions qui traversait son être, la bouche du Lord venait de s'emparer de l'un de ses mamelons pour le mordiller et le lécher faisant lentement trembler son corps. La gêne vint se mêler au plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une certaine partie de son être s'éveiller face aux attentions de Sa Grâce. Alors qu'il essayait de se dégager pour que le Lord ne se rende pas compte de son problème, il sentit la virilité de ce dernier durcir contre sa cuisse.

Le feu qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle de son être fut brusquement étouffé par un vent de panique. La couverture dans laquelle il était blotti glissa lentement le long de son corps et sa peur s'accrut quand il sentit les lèvres du Duc continuer leur chemin sur son torse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient au même endroit, l'horreur de la dernière fois allait-elle se reproduire ? Edward tenta de se calmer tout en se rappelant que le Lord lui avait promis de ne plus lui faire de mal, mais n'avait-il pas déjà trahi cette promesse par le passé ? Les tremblements de son être n'étaient plus dus au plaisir, mais seulement à la peur. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules du blond qui venait d'écarter ses jambes d'un mouvement de la main.

« -Non, réussit-il à murmurer.

Sa tête s'agita frénétiquement de gauche à droite alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. La langue du Duc tournoya autour de son nombril alors qu'un hoquet de terreur résonnait dans la chambre.

-Edward ?

Le jeune homme mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contrôler sa terreur, la dernière fois, il l'avait frappé et sa rage avait été décuplé parce qu'il avait trop pleuré.

-Edward, je t'en prie, regarde-moi, implora la voix du Duc où il n'entendit aucune trace de colère.

La peur au ventre, il entrouvrit ses paupières pour croiser le regard inquiet du Lord qui caressait tendrement sa joue tout en essuyant ses pleurs.

-Tout va bien, répéta le Lord, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis navré, j'aurais dû me douter que cet endroit… Pardon…

Edward fut intensément soulagé de voir les prunelles d'une belle couleur ambre s'étaient juste un peu assombries. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il ne sentit plus le plancher dur sous son dos, mais le moelleux du matelas et la douceur des draps. Sa Grâce recouvrit son corps nu avec le drap et une couverture, puis, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et il l'observa quelques minutes d'un regard emplit de douceur. Puis, lentement, le Duc se releva. Le bref moment de quiétude qui l'avait envahi disparut, tranquillement, le Lord ôta ses vêtements sans ne le quitter des yeux avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Aussitôt, Edward glissa vers l'autre extrémité de la couche pour le fuir, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Le jeune homme se retrouve plaqué contre le torse de Sa Grâce qui passa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

-Tu ne risques rien, répéta posément le Duc. Je vais chasser la peur que tu ressens, mais pour y parvenir, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Edward, me fais-tu confiance ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. A cet instant précis, il n'était plus du tout sûr de faire confiance au Lord, cependant, le fait qu'il lui pose cette question semblait prouver qu'il était maître de lui-même.

-Oui, finit-il par chuchoter d'une voix hésitante.

-Très bien. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure près de la cheminée avant d'avoir peur ?

-Oui.

-Parfait.

A peine avait-il murmuré ce mot que le Duc se pencha pour s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres. Edward répondit avec un peu moins d'ardeur à son baiser, pourtant, cela ne sembla pas décourager Sa Grâce.

-Détends-toi, lui demanda-t-il avant de repartir à l'assaut de son torse.

Edward souffla discrètement. Comment pouvait-il se détendre alors qu'il ne cessait de revoir des images de son humiliation ? Qu'il lui semblait à nouveau ressentir la douleur ? Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues et il sursauta légèrement en sentant les lèvres du Lord récolter les perles translucides.

-Tu ne risques rien.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Edward se raidit en réalisant que la main du Duc descendait bien trop bas à son goût. Il tressaillit lorsque la main arriva à destination et qu'elle s'enroula doucement autour de son membre qui palpita en réponse. Le feu qui l'avait assailli tout à l'heure fut de retour quand le Lord débuta de légères caresses. Tout à coup, il réalisa que Sa Grâce était en train de caresser un endroit que nul autre que lui n'avait touché auparavant. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, il tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne du Lord sur son membre s'accentua lui arrachant bien contre son gré un gémissement.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

Edward voulut parler, expliquer, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche tant il avait dû mal à se concentrer à cause de la main câline du Lord.

-Tu ne dois surtout pas être gêné par ce qui se passe en cet instant, susurra Sa Grâce à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci ce qui provoqua des fourmillements dans tout son être. Ferme les yeux si tu veux, mais reste concentré sur moi.

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller et il ferma les yeux subjugué par les émotions que le Duc lui faisait ressentir. Il pouvait sentir son sexe se gonfler et tressaillir sous les caresses du Lord. Soudain, un petit cri traversa le seuil de ses lèvres quand son membre se retrouva entouré par quelque chose de froid et humide. Il fut un instant déstabilisé par cette sensation nouvelle avant que le plaisir n'explose dans son corps. Edward réussit tout de même à ouvrir les yeux et son être s'embrasa quand il vit Sa Grâce agenouillée entre ses cuisses ouvertes, ses lèvres glissant sur son sexe pendant que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses.

-Milord, gémit Edward quand l'une des mains de ce dernier caressa ses boules avant de les presser tendrement.

Les mains du jeune homme agrippèrent le drap alors que, sans pouvoir le contrôler, son bassin se mit à se mouvoir. Edward serra les dents pour tenter de se contrôler après que son sexe ait touché le fond de la gorge du Lord. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait été trop loin quand il sentit les lèvres quitter son membre. Un manque l'envahit et il ferma les yeux pour dissimuler ses larmes. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il répondit au baiser du Duc dont la main avait remplacé sa bouche. Sa Grâce continua à le caresser alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Sa langue était en train de cajoler celle du Lord quand ce dernier titilla l'extrémité de son membre et il se pressa contre le corps de Sa Grâce à la recherche de plus de contact.

-Tu ne dois pas, commença le Duc en déposant des baisers sur son visage, te retenir… Tes réactions sont plus que normales.

Sa phrase terminée, Lord Cullen glissa à nouveau le long de son corps, mais il le retint par les épaules. Sa Grâce lui lança un regard étonné, cependant, il se laissa faire. Edward hésita quelques secondes, mais face au regard confiant du Duc, il prit son courage en main et embrassa ce dernier. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, il put sentir le sourire qui s'étirait sur celles du blond. Le jeune homme laissa sa langue effleurer les lèvres du Duc et ce dernier ouvrit la bouche. Timidement, il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche du Lord, celui-ci répondit avec ardeur à leur baiser et leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre. Leur baiser étouffa ses gémissements de plaisir lorsque la main de Sa Grâce se fit plus impérieuse, ses doigts glissaient le long de son pénis turgescent et son pouce caressait tendrement son gland.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, murmura le Lord avant de l'embrasser.

Edward s'accrocha aux épaules du Duc, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du vampire alors que son corps se tendait vers celui de Sa Grâce qui gémit quand sa cuisse entra en contact avec sa virilité durcie. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un râle de plaisir quand il sentit son sexe se raidir, sa tête partie en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il avait l'impression de toucher les étoiles. La langue du Lord caressa la peau de son cou ainsi exposée, il ressentit une légère coupure, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Alors que le plaisir l'entraînait vers des sommets inconnus, il se colla contre le Duc et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ses dents mordirent la peau du Lord alors que son corps se mettait à trembler, son sexe gorgé de plaisir se déversa dans la main de sa Grâce. Ils gémirent à l'unisson avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber contre les oreillers à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux du Duc, ce dernier le couva du regard.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit tendrement le Lord.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la petite goutte rouge qui perlait au coin des lèvres de Sa Grâce. Doucement, il leva une main vers son visage pour récolter cette dernière, puis, lentement, il la porta à ses lèvres. Le Lord ouvrit la bouche et prit son doigt dans celle-ci, le jeune homme sentit sa langue récolter la perle de sang. Ils se sourirent tendrement, puis, le Duc s'allongea près de lui avant de l'attirer dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Edward se laissa faire. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les caresses de Sa Grâce dans ses cheveux. C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Il se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent et il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Quel genre de personne était-il pour éprouver du plaisir dans les bras de l'homme qui avait abusé de lui ? Qui l'avait terrorisé ? Qui l'avait frappé ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Comment pouvait-il… pouvait-il… l'ai…

-Je t'aime, chuchota à nouveau à son oreille le Duc.

-…

Le jeune homme aurait aimé répondre, dire quelque chose, mais ses larmes et la boule qui obstruait sa gorge l'en empêchèrent.

-Je sais que cela prendra du temps avant que tu ne puisses à nouveau éprouver un quelconque sentiment pour moi, le rassura le Lord, mais je veux que tu le saches : je t'aime.

Edward acquiesça lentement avant de plonger son regard dans celui ambré, il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

-Je vous déteste autant que je vous….

-Je sais, mon amour, souffla le Duc qui avait compris qu'il était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. »

Edward laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible, de succomber aussi facilement… Ses mains agrippèrent désespérément les épaules du Duc pendant que la main de ce dernier caressait son dos en un geste apaisant. Les bras du Lord l'enserrèrent fermement et il ne cessa de lui murmurer des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, l'esprit encore confus par tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait, il s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Re Coucou!

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire de la pub, mais Calimero 59 vient de se lancer dans l'écriture avec une fic sur Carlisle et Edward : Secret Médical! Allez, jeter un coup d'oeil, je pense qu'elle en vaut le détour!

Bonne soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, merci beaucoup ! ^_^

Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis encore une fois à la bourre… Sorry ! Bon, en même temps, j'ai encore un quart d'heure avant minuit, lol.

Mes yeux se fermant sans que je ne le leur demande, il est possible que des fautes m'aient échappé à la fin, je publie quand même et je relirais sûrement demain ou après-demain.

J'y crois pas ! Le site refuse de mettre en ligne le chapitre ! Je suis dégoûtée… Bon et bien j'espère pouvoir publier au plus vite !

Mardi matin 7h19! Enfin, j'ai pu contourner le bug pour publier, mais la publication reste bloquée, pourquoi il bug autant ce site? !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même !

Bonne semaine à tous !

.

* * *

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Vérité**

.

.

Carlisle caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Edward qui dormait blottit contre son torse. La tempête à l'extérieur s'était calmée, tout comme dans l'être du jeune homme. Il espérait qu'il avait trouvé le sommeil parce que son esprit s'était apaisé et non parce que la fatigue l'avait vaincu. Le vampire repensa à leur étreinte, Edward lui avait fait confiance, il s'était abandonné à lui et cela avait été merveilleux. Le jeune homme était déjà magnifique, mais son visage dans la jouissance avait quelque chose de divin. Il n'avait su résister. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se caresser pour se soulager, les gémissements, la vue du corps d'Edward tremblant de plaisir avaient suffi à l'entraîner vers les sommets du bonheur. Il avait joui en même temps que le jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas fait que cela… Le désir avait été trop grand, il avait planté ses dents dans la peau tendre du cou d'Edward. Il avait bu son sang, plusieurs gorgées alors qu'ils atteignaient le paroxysme du plaisir. Ce souvenir le fit descendre de son nuage, il avait oublié toute quiétude quand il avait vu la détresse d'Edward, il avait tout fait pour le réconforter et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il l'avait mordu ! Inquiet, il se redressa scrutant, cherchant des traces de souffrance sur le visage du jeune homme, mais rien, il dormait paisiblement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà en train de se tordre de douleur à cause du venin ? Carlisle se hissa sur un coude tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le jeune homme, il chercha son regard dans un miroir, ses prunelles étaient toujours d'une belle teinte ambrée. Il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que le don d'Edward le protégeait du venin ? Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait, il lui semblait que le jeune homme l'avait mordu, il n'aurait rien dû ressentir, mais il se souvenait d'une brève douleur. Carlisle tendit le cou pour pouvoir examiner sa peau intacte. Décidément, il perdait la tête ! Le jeune homme bougea légèrement dans ses bras et il put observer la morsure. Etait-il possible qu'un vampire retienne son venin alors qu'il mordait un humain ? Peut-être, cela expliquerait pourquoi Edward n'était pas en train de se transformer. Rassuré par son hypothèse, il retourna à sa contemplation du jeune homme.

.

* * *

.

Caché sous son drap, Edward observait le Duc qui venait de se lever. Ce dernier se dirigea vers les lourds rideaux qu'il écarta avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de repousser les volets. Un rayon de soleil baigna le corps nu du Lord qui se mit à briller de mille feux. Le jeune homme avait du mal à détourner son regard du corps parfait du Duc, sa peau d'albâtre était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. Soudain, il baissa les yeux et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il croisa le regard du Lord. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire avant de revenir vers le lit et de le rejoindre sous le drap. Sa Grâce l'attira dans ses bras et il se laissa faire même s'il était gêné de sentir leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, ces derniers le brûlaient à cause des larmes qu'il avait versé durant la nuit. Les doigts froids du Duc se posèrent sur ses paupières gonflées, leur fraîcheur le soulagea.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda doucement le Lord.

-Je vais bien, murmura Edward d'une voix étrangement rauque.

-Veux-tu que nous descendions déjeuner ou veux-tu traîner encore un peu ?

-Comme vous voulez, Milord.

-Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais j'aimerais que tu cesses de répondre en fonction de l'un d'entre nous, pense un peu à toi. Alors, souhaites-tu descendre ou attendre encore un peu ?

-Attendre un peu, avoua Edward.

Le Duc lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le jeune homme noua ses mains derrière son cou pour profiter pleinement du ballet de leurs langues qui dansaient ensemble. Le Lord le délaissa pour qu'il puisse prendre une bouffée d'air et ses lèvres migrèrent vers son cou où il déposa des baisers avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Edward sentit tout son corps se tendre face à cette caresse, le feu qui avait couvé entre ses reins cette nuit s'éveillait à nouveau. Il hésita à se laisser aller, il avait apprécié la douceur, les attentions de Duc cette nuit, mais son esprit était encore empli de trop de questions. Sa Grâce cessa soudain ses attentions pour l'observer, un petit soupir franchit le seuil des lèvres du Lord avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, le rassura le Duc.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas…

-Chut, souffla Sa Grâce en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, tout va bien.

Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse rassurant du Duc dont les doigts massaient sa nuque. Il était sur le point de se rendormir lorsque de légers coups furent frappés à leur porte. Le Lord soupira avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Marquis dont le sourire s'agrandit quand il les vit. Sa Grâce rabattit en plus du drap, qui les couvrait déjà, une couverture.

-Je viens juste vous rappeler que le couturier de Sa Grâce arrive dans peu de temps, quoi que je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez besoin de vêtements, railla le Marquis.

-Tu connais la sortie, dit simplement le Duc.

-En effet, mais ne tardez point, je vous rappelle que Monsieur Guiture vient spécialement de Londres pour toi ! Et tu connais sa susceptibilité !

-Ne t'en fais pas, il se détendra quand il verra mes pièces d'or !

Le Marquis haussa les épaules en un geste dubitatif avant de quitter la chambre. Sa Grâce soupira avant de lui faire relever la tête.

-Un baiser pour m'aider à survivre ? Supplia-t-il.

Edward sourit avant de répondre à sa requête, bien qu'il ne voit pas en quoi se faire faire des costumes semblaient traumatiser le Duc. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et le Lord sortit du lit. Edward l'imita tout en se drapant dans le drap, sa soudaine pudeur fit sourire le Duc et il l'ignora avant de filer derrière le paravent pour s'habiller. Une fois vêtu, il s'approcha du broc et versa un peu d'eau dans le bac en porcelaine. Il se lava le visage et ses doigts tâtonnèrent à la recherche de la serviette, mais il ne la trouva pas.

-Relève-toi, ordonna tendrement le Lord.

Il sentit la caresse douce de la serviette sur son visage, le Duc l'essuyait. Il rouvrit les yeux et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant qu'ils ne se décident à quitter leur chambre. Tout en marchant jusqu'à la salle à manger, les doigts du Lord s'emmêlèrent aux siens. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Carlisle tira une chaise pour qu'il s'y installe.

-Bonjour, murmura Robert en les regardant de la même manière que le Marquis. La nuit a été bonne ?

-Oui, merci, répondit le Duc tout en leur lançant un regard de mise en garde alors qu'il s'empourprait.

-Votre épaule va mieux ? Questionna timidement Edward.

-Oui, je te remercie, dit Robert en lui souriant. Alors, la tempête ne t'a pas trop empêché de dormir ?

-Non, souffla le jeune homme en plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de thé.

-Ou alors, il a trouvé un moyen pour passer agréablement le temps, railla le Marquis.

-Il suffit ! Intervint le Duc qui avait remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Robert et Jasper échangèrent un regard amusé avant de continuer leur repas sans faire d'autres insinuations. Alfred entra avec une carafe de jus d'orange et un plat de pancakes. Ils terminèrent de déjeuner dans un léger silence à part quelques regards échangés et leurs doigts qui se frôlaient à plusieurs reprises. Leur repas terminé, le Duc se rendit au village en compagnie du Marquis pour constater les dégâts. Robert et lui se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse à observer le magnifique parc du Château qui avait subi bien des dommages.

-Il va falloir des semaines pour qu'il soit à nouveau en état, réalisa Edward.

-Oui, sauf si nos deux vampires s'y mettent. Il ne leur faudra guère de temps pour ôter les arbres brisés, les branches éparses quand à ce qui concerne les fleurs et les haies, il vaudra mieux laisser les jardiniers officier, Carlisle et Jasper sont loin d'avoir la main verte.

Edward esquissa un sourire avant de regagner l'intérieur pour se retrouver dans le salon.

-J'aimerais, continua Robert en le suivant, que tu me dises ce que tu penses de Gloucester.

-Le Château ? S'étonna Edward. Euh, il est magnifique, pourquoi ?

-Oui, il est majestueux, mais t'y sens-tu chez toi ?

-Je… Je pense que c'est encore un peu tôt pour que je puisse répondre, mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de me plaire ici, conclut le jeune homme dans un murmure.

-Je suis sûr que tu y prendras goût avec le temps, cependant, Gloucester représente le Duc, tu dois y apporter ta touche.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu pourrais peut-être refaire la décoration ? Réaménagé des pièces ?

-Non !

-Tu le feras, insista son ami, tes yeux ont brillé quand j'ai parlé de changer la décoration. Allez, dis-moi, que ferais-tu ?

-Je… Je pense que j'enlèverai certains objets trop ostentatoires et… et ces tentures, murmura Edward en attrapant les épais et lourds rideaux rouges, elles empêchent la lumière d'entrer.

-Viens !

Edward jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son ami qui venait de filer par la porte du salon. Il le suivit et ils grimpèrent au premier étage avant de poursuivre leur chemin vers le second. Robert s'appuya de tout son poids contre une épaisse porte qui bougea à peine, il repoussa son ami et d'un coup sec il réussit à ouvrit cette dernière. Le jeune homme fut pris d'une quinte de toux quand un nuage de poussière se souleva. Robert se dirigea maladroitement à cause de l'obscurité jusqu'à une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour faire entrer la lumière. Edward fut surpris de voir des dizaines et des dizaines de malles s'étaler face à lui. Alors qu'il se demandait ce que ces dernières contenaient, il alla aider son ami à ouvrir les autres volets. Edward resta subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur la vallée, il apercevait le village ainsi que le fleuve qui coulait non loin.

-Regarde sur ta droite, lui dit doucement Robert qui venait de se poster derrière lui, tu vois la toiture là-bas ?

-Oui.

-C'est Dorset Manor, tu vois, nous sommes voisins. Bien, maintenant, voyons si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose qui t'agrée dans ces malles !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?

-Des trésors que Carlisle entasse depuis des siècles !

-Croyez-vous que nous ayons le droit d'être là ? Interrogea Edward. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que nous touchions à ses affaires.

-Rassure-toi, souffla Robert, il n'y verra aucune objection.

Edward le regarder ouvrir la première malle qui s'avéra contenir plusieurs étoffes. Robert se dirigea vers une seconde malle après l'avoir poussé à en ouvrir une qui contenait différents vases en porcelaine blanche et d'autres en cristal. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, son ami avait réussi à lui faire sortir tout ce qui lui plaisait. Robert s'absenta quelques minutes, le laissant seul, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour ce perdre dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune homme sursauta quand Robert revint en compagnie de Jonathan et d'un adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, le salua Jonathan, je vous présente mon cousin, Lionel, il cherche du travail et comme Monsieur Robert m'a dit que vous vouliez entreprendre quelques travaux dans le salon, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait peut-être nous aider.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil perdu à Robert, des travaux ? Embaucher quelqu'un ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'avait aucun argent !

-Rappelle-toi que tu es le Maître des lieux, souffla discrètement Robert à son oreille.

-Allez, présente-toi à Monsieur, grogna Jonathan en poussant son cousin vers lui qui triturait nerveusement sa casquette.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, je… j'aimerais bien travailler pour vous si vous le permettez, je vous promets que j'ai pas peur du travail et…

-C'est d'accord, accepta Edward pour mettre fin au malaise de l'adolescent.

-Parfait, s'écria Robert, pourriez-vous descendre tout ce qui est entassé ici dans le salon ?

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit ce que son ami avait derrière la tête. Il allait arrêter les deux domestiques, mais Robert fut plus rapide, il le prit par la main et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée.

-Je ne crois pas que Sa Grâce…

-Carlisle, le coupa Robert.

-Que Sa Grâce, reprit-il, apprécie que nous déplacions ses affaires et puis, embaucher quelqu'un… et … et le salon… Non ! On ne peut pas !

-Edward, ça suffit, cesse donc de t'inquiéter.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de…

-Stop ! L'interrompit Robert en le forçant à le regarder. Je m'appelle Robert et non Monsieur Robert et si tu ne te mets pas à me tutoyer, je vais te le faire amèrement regretter, compris ?

Edward acquiesça doucement de la tête en se demandant ce qu'il risquait vraiment s'il n'obéissait pas. Jugeant que Robert était tout sauf méchant, il lança un léger sourire narquois à son ami avant de le dépasser pour rejoindre le salon. Une fois dans celui-ci, il soupira en voyant Alfred appuyer un escabeau contre un mur.

-Bien, mettons-nous au travail ! Lança Robert avec un sourire en s'asseyant sur un canapé pendant que Jonathan et Lionel portaient deux malles.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Lord Cullen apprécie ce désordre, surtout qu'il attend la visite d'un grand couturier, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Oui, mais comme Monsieur Guiture semble ne pas vouloir être à l'heure…

-Peut-être a-t-il été retardé par la tempête ? Proposa Edward.

-C'est possible, en effet, convint Robert, mais en attendant, nous allons nous occuper en redécorant ce salon. Jonathan, Lionel, pourriez-vous enlever les rideaux et les remplacer par ceux-ci ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr…

-Edward ! Gronda Robert en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme réfréna un soupir avant d'aller donner un coup de main aux deux domestiques.

-Ils se débrouillent très bien sans que tu ne traînes dans leurs pattes, lui fit remarquer son ami, occupe-toi plutôt du reste !

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à changer…

Edward ne termina pas sa phrase face au regard sans équivoque de Robert. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas avant de saisir avec hésitation un vase qu'il rangea dans une malle vide. Alfred vint l'aider et le majordome rangea les bibelots qu'il lui faisait passer. Rapidement, la pièce fut épurée de tous ses objets de valeurs en or, il rangea aussi les épais tapis qui recouvraient le sol pour laisser apparaître un magnifique plancher en bois ciré. Il soupira en voyant les canapés et les fauteuils aux couleurs pourpres et vertes accompagnées de fioritures dorées.

-Il me semble qu'il y a dans le boudoir des fauteuils qui pourraient vous convenir ? Proposa Alfred.

-Allons voir ! Décida Robert en quittant son poste d'observateur.

Edward suivit les deux hommes jusqu'à l'étage et ils entrèrent dans le boudoir inoccupé réservé à la Maîtresse de maison. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant un canapé baroque aux pourtours boisés et au tissu gris perlé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le canapé et les deux fauteuils étaient installés autour de la cheminée dans le salon. Edward abandonna Robert dans le salon, les domestiques finissaient de déplacer les derniers meubles et les malles. Il alla dans les jardins et il parcourut plusieurs parterres pour y ramasser quelques fleurs qui avaient survécu. Il revint pour les arranger dans les vases en cristal qu'il avait trouvé au grenier. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Robert passa une main autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner sur le seuil de la porte et lui faire observer le résultat de leur travail. La clarté du soleil baignait le salon, faisant scintiller les vases en cristal, la douceur régnait en maître dans la pièce. L'odeur des fleurs embaumait la pièce et elles apportaient un peu de couleur ainsi que les coussins rouges qu'il avait trouvé pour le canapé. Robert le guida jusqu'au divan où ils s'assirent, il observa le manteau de la cheminée où il ne restait que quelques chandeliers à la beauté discrète et un immense miroir remplaçait le tableau de chasse qui avait été exposé.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Sa Grâce ne va pas être contente, murmura Edward soudain nerveux.

-Oublie, Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît ! Te sens-tu bien dans cette pièce ?

-Oui, avoua le jeune homme en balayant cette dernière du regard.

-C'est parfait ! S'écria Robert. Dès que mon épaule ira mieux, nous nous attaquerons à la salle à manger, la salle de réception, la bibliothèque et… Oh, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on commence pas le bureau de Carlisle ! C'est une horreur !

-Le… Le bureau de Milord… Non ! Vous n'y pensez pas, c'est sa pièce ! On ne peut pas…

Le jeune homme se tut quand il remarqua le regard brillant de son ami. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et il se leva vivement avant de reculer de quelques pas. Robert ne mit guère longtemps à le suivre et à le coincer dans un recoin de la salle.

-Il me semble t'avoir prévenu, rappela son ami d'un ton menaçant.

-Monsieur…

-Edward ?

-Je vous en prie, chuchota-t-il.

Le jeune homme sentit son dos se heurter au mur, Robert le bloqua avec son corps et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Alors, j'attends ? Chuchota Robert avec un air espiègle.

-S'il-vous-plaît, je…

-Répète après moi : Robert.

-Robert, balbutia Edward.

-Bien, maintenant, je ne veux plus de Monsieur ou de vouvoiement, compris ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas peur de vous, souffla soudain le jeune homme avec une assurance qui le surprit lui-même.

-Vraiment ? S'amusa Robert. Ecoute-moi bien, si jamais tu me contraries une nouvelle fois je ne t'aiderai pas tout à l'heure…

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Edward.

-Pour le moment, tu ne comprends pas, mais souviens-toi bien de ça quand tu auras besoin d'aide, je risque de ne point t'entendre si tu ne m'obéis pas.

Edward déglutit péniblement, Robert semblait tellement sûr de lui que cela l'inquiéta quelque peu, que lui réservait donc son ami ?

-On vous dérange ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix du Marquis, Robert tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son compagnon ainsi que le Duc avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, leurs torses se touchaient.

-Effectivement, pourriez-vous revenir dans une heure ? Lança Robert.

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer, leur position pouvait paraître ambiguë et les propos de Robert n'arrangeaient en rien la situation. Son ami dut sentir son malaise car il cessa aussitôt son petit jeu pour afficher une mine offensée.

-Je suis vraiment outré ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que deux mufles, Edward a passé la matinée à redécorer ce salon pour notre plaisir à tous et aucun de vous n'a la gentillesse de le complimenter sur son travail ou de l'en remercier ! Gronda Robert en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer à l'extérieur. Viens, allons nous promener et quand nous serons de retour j'espère que vous aurez retrouver vos bonnes manières !

Edward jeta un coup d'œil aux deux vampires, le Marquis levait les yeux au ciel, sûrement exaspéré par le comportement de son amant, mais un sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage. Quant au Duc, son regard ne cessait d'observer avec intérêt la pièce, son angoisse s'accentua, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser convaincre par Robert ! Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses craintes, un vent froid l'enveloppa et il se retrouva prisonnier des bras du Lord.

-C'est très beau, Edward, merci, susurra le Duc avant de ravir ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme se détendit aussitôt avant de répondre avec ardeur au baiser, il avait peine à y croire, mais il avait trouvé son absence longue et heureusement Robert l'avait occupé.

-Vous pourriez cesser de nous fixer ainsi ! Gronda le Lord lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Edward sentit ses joues prendre feu quand il vit que le Marquis et Robert s'étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et qu'ils les fixaient comme s'ils étaient au spectacle. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage contre le torse du Lord qui grogna légèrement quand leurs deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Enfin, soupira le Marquis, Carlisle a raison, c'est magnifique Edward, il était temps que quelqu'un redonne un peu de vie et de lumière à ce mausolée !

-Tu as tout à fait raison, sourit Sa Grâce.

Le jeune homme remarqua le regard qu'échangèrent les deux vampires, il était évident qu'ils ne parlaient pas que du Château, mais aussi du Duc. Edward avait bien remarqué que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ce dernier était radieux et il paraissait n'avoir que quelques années de plus que lui.

-Et si nous allions nous promener ? Proposa le Lord à son oreille.

Edward acquiesça doucement. Le Duc prit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres avant de la garder prisonnière et de l'entraîner vers le parc.

-N'allez pas trop loin, je tiens à ce que vous soyez à portée de voix si Monsieur Guiture souhaite se manifester, les prévint Robert.

Sa Grâce hocha négligemment la tête avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le guider à travers le jardin.

-Y'a-t-il eu beaucoup de dégâts au village ? Demanda Edward au bout de quelques minutes.

-Non, le pire a été évité.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés ?

-Rassure-toi, ils sont tous restés à l'abri chez eux, de ce fait, nous n'avons qu'à nous préoccuper que de quelques dégâts matériels. Allons près de la rivière.

Edward dévia vers sa droite et ils pénétrèrent à la lisière de la forêt où coulait le petit ruisseau. Alors qu'il allait s'enquérir de l'importance des travaux, la main du Duc se raffermit sur sa taille et, un clin d'œil, il le fit pivoter, la seconde suivante ses lèvres froides s'emparaient avec fougue des siennes. Le jeune homme noua ses bras autour de son cou quand il sentit son corps partir en arrière. Il atterrit doucement dans l'herbe, le Duc le surplombant de toute sa beauté qui scintillait sous le soleil. Il se demanda si un jour, il pourrait s'habituer à tant de beauté. Les lèvres du Lord quittèrent les siennes pour venir caresser sa mâchoire puis son cou pendant que l'une de ses mains glissait entre ses genoux pour les séparer et lui permettre de s'installer entre ses cuisses.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda tendrement Sa Grâce en le regardant avec amour.

-Oui, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Le Duc lui rendit son sourire avant de butiner ses lèvres. Sa bouche aussi légère qu'un papillon descendit vers son torse qu'il venait de dévoiler avec l'une de ses mains. Edward se détendit et savoura les caresses que ses lèvres taquines lui prodiguaient, sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, son corps se tendit vers celui du Lord, qui s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser, restait hors de portée. Un léger grognement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Sa Grâce.

-Je… Pourriez-vous…

-Oui ? L'encouragea le Duc.

-J'aimerais… Pourriez-vous vous appuyer ? Osa-t-il demander les joues en feu.

-N'hésite pas à me dire si je suis trop lourd.

A peine eut-il dit ces quelques mots que le Lord cessa de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras. Lentement, leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact et il apprécia de le sentir peser sur lui. Ses bras enlacèrent le Duc au moment où il sentait quelque chose de dur contre son bas-ventre qui s'éveilla à ce contact.

-C'est aussi pour cela que je ne voulais pas m'appuyer contre toi, confessa le Lord à son oreille.

Alors que Sa Grâce allait se redresser, Edward raffermit l'emprise de ses bras pour le garder prisonnier. Le sourire du Duc s'agrandit, le jeune homme remarqua alors que ses prunelles ambrées étaient en train de perdre leur belle couleur pour une teinte plus sombre. Une légère appréhension le gagna, mais elle fut balayée par le mouvement du bassin qu'amorça le Lord. Tout en se répétant qu'il ne risquait rien, il se permit de laisser une de ses mains caresser le dos du Lord pour atteindre ses cheveux où elle se glissa avant d'agripper ces derniers pour obliger le Duc à l'embrasser. Leurs langues se caressèrent pendant que leurs corps frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme sentait son membre se dresser et palpiter à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait celui du Lord. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la main aventureuse de Sa Grâce glissa entre leurs deux corps pour venir s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta le Duc en stoppant ses gestes.

Edward lui-même se le demandait, le feu qui couvait entre ses reins avait pratiquement disparu, son érection s'éteignait alors que son cerveau ne savait plus que faire.

-Tu vas le payer très cher, prévint Lord Cullen en regardant quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière eux.

-Il commence à se faire tard pour le déjeuner et Robert s'impatiente, dit le Marquis d'une voix affable, vous savez qu'il peut être grognon quand il est malade.

-Avoue plutôt que tu as pris la fuite en prétextant venir nous chercher ? Railla le Duc.

-C'est exact, convint le Marquis, maintenant, si tu pouvais enlever ta main du pantalon d'Edward, nous pourrions rentrer ? »

Le jeune homme eut soudain l'envie de disparaître sous terre, il se dégagea aussi vite qu'il le put de l'étreinte du Duc, puis, il se leva tout en réajustant ses vêtements pour prendre la direction du Château sous le rire moqueur du Marquis. Un feulement retentit dans son dos, mais il ne se retourna pas et il continua même d'avancer quand il perçut le bruit d'un violent choc. Arrivé à Gloucester, il grimpa rapidement les marches et passa devant Robert qui patientait sur la terrasse sans lui accorder un regard, ni répondre à ses appels. Le jeune homme courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre la chambre du Duc, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dans celle-ci qu'il se sentit oppressé et fit demi-tour. Finalement, il finit sa course effrénée dans le grenier où ils avaient débusqué leurs trésors. Il s'assit dans un coin, ses jambes ramenées contre lui, et il s'autorisa enfin à verser les larmes qu'il retenait.

.

* * *

.

Robert laissa échapper un juron quand il vit le visage défait de son ami qui se précipita à l'intérieur, il l'appela, mais Edward l'ignora. Bon Dieu, mais que s'était-il encore passé ? Tout en pestant contre ces idiots de vampires incapables d'un peu de prévenance, il se lança à la recherche du jeune homme. Arrivé dans la chambre du Duc, il resta un instant interdit, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas trouvé refuge près du piano, Robert était persuadé qu'Edward serait venu ici. Où pouvait-il donc être ? Le jeune homme fit quelques pas avant de se rappeler de l'air émerveillé qu'avait eu Edward ce matin en découvrant les trésors et la vue du plus haut étage de Gloucester. Il se dépêcha de monter dans le grenier où il trouva son ami recroquevillé dans un coin en train de pleurer. Doucement, il s'approcha. Il s'assit et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Edward le repoussa.

« -Tout va bien, dit-il pour tenter de l'apaiser, tu es en sécurité, dis-moi ce qui te chagrine ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

Edward se contenta de se tasser un peu plus sur lui tout en reniflant bruyamment.

-Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis sûr que Carlisle ne voulait pas te faire de mal, est-il allé trop loin ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, il n'était pas certain qu'Edward supporte une nouvelle fois les violences du vampire. Edward, je t'en prie, parle-moi.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer Carlisle rapidement suivit par Jasper. Aussitôt, Edward inspira profondément et fit son possible pour chasser ses larmes et afficher un visage neutre.

-Sortez ! Sortez immédiatement ! Cria Robert à leur encontre.

Jasper comprit immédiatement qu'il devait obéir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Carlisle qui fit un nouveau pas vers eux. Alors qu'il allait se lever et s'interposer, Jasper attrapa doucement la main de leur ami pour le tirer en arrière et le pousser vers la sortie.

-Edward, si tu es dans cet état à cause de mes propos de tout à l'heure, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te blesser, crois-moi, assura son compagnon.

Robert leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce que ce crétin de Marquis avait encore fait ? Il allait finir par le rendre chèvre s'il continuait ainsi !

-C'est pas grave, murmura Edward entre deux sanglots.

-Si ça l'est si cela te met dans un tel état, je voulais juste vous taquiner et j'ai dépassé les bornes. Pardonne-moi.

Sur ces mots, Jasper sortit pour rejoindre Carlisle, non sans qu'il lui eut lancé un regard noir, les épaules de son compagnon se voûtèrent sachant qu'une discussion peu agréable allait suivre.

-Tu sais, Jasper est un idiot, souffla Robert lorsqu'ils furent seuls, et moi aussi, nous n'aurions pas dû vous taquiner ainsi avec Carlisle, mais vous aviez l'air tellement heureux que je n'ai pas pensé que cela pourrait te blesser.

-Je… Un peu…

-Très bien, ce n'est pas l'unique cause de ton chagrin, tu veux me dire ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-Je le déteste…

-Je le conçois mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Robert.

Il laissa un léger silence s'installer entre eux, il réussit à passer son bras valide autour des épaules d'Edward pour le forcer à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Ses doigts caressèrent ses cheveux en un geste apaisant.

-Dis, accepterais-tu de me parler de ta rencontre avec Carlisle ?

-Vous… Vous connaissez l'histoire, murmura Edward.

-Je la connais de part Jasper et Carlisle, mais j'aimerais bien que toi tu me la racontes.

Son ami inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de son séjour à Stafford Manor, il vit le regard émeraude s'éclairer, cela ne lui laissa aucun doute sur les sentiments qui avaient dû naître en Edward à cette époque-là. Existaient-ils toujours ? Oui sûrement, sinon, son ami ne se serait pas relevé de ce qui lui était arrivé, après tout, ne disait-on pas que l'amour pouvait venir à bout de tous les maux ? Maintenant qu'il avait compris cela, il discernait un peu mieux le mal être qui rongeait le jeune homme.

-Carlisle t'aime, affirma Robert après que son ami se soit tu, il t'aime énormément et j'imagine que cela doit te faire mal de l'entendre dire cela après ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Pardonner n'est pas simple, surtout un tel acte. Cependant, les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour lui reviennent n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas d'honneur, balbutia Edward.

-C'est donc cela qui te tracasse ? Edward, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ton honneur est intègre.

-Non… Sinon, je ne ressentirai pas…

-De l'amour pour lui ?

-Quel genre de personne aime son bourreau ? Une personne sans honneur, une catin…

-Ou tout simplement quelqu'un d'amoureux, coupa Robert. Je ne puis prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois, Carlisle et toi, vous vous aimez.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ? C'est tellement agréable de se sentir aimé, pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ? »

Edward ne répondit pas, mais il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à vive allure. Son ami avait besoin d'amour, de tendresse et il lui suffisait de s'abandonner, de faire confiance à Carlisle pour que ce dernier panse ses plaies. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin ou magicien pour savoir que lorsqu'Edward ferait ce premier pas, il serait enfin heureux. Son ami finit par acquiescer doucement, ses larmes se tarirent et il espéra avoir trouvé les mots qui l'aideraient à avancer. Edward se leva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à en faire autant.

.

* * *

.

Edward suivit Robert à l'intérieur de la salle à manger, ils se figèrent tous deux en voyant que cette dernière était vide. Où étaient donc passés le Duc et le Marquis ? Le jeune homme remarqua que la table était débarrassée de ses couverts, un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit que l'heure du déjeuner était passée, il s'en voulut quand il se rappela que le Marquis était venu les chercher parce que Robert avait faim. Il allait se proposer pour lui préparer quelque chose en cuisine quand une voix haut perchée le fit se figer. Robert fronça les sourcils.

« -Je te promets que si je retrouve ces pleutres, ils vont m'entendre ! Grogna Robert. Allez, courage, ce ne sont que quelques mauvaises heures à passer.

Edward regarda son ami, intrigué par ses paroles et un peu inquiet de savoir ce qui avait pu faire fuir deux vampires. Tout en lui répétant de faire abstraction des remarques qui pouvaient être acides, Robert ouvrit la porte du salon avant de le pousser à l'intérieur et de refermer derrière lui. Edward remarqua aussitôt que ce dernier n'était pas vide, un homme de petite taille au crâne dégarni et portant une impressionnante barbichette était installé dans un fauteuil. L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et l'ébène de sa barbe et de ses quelques cheveux lui parurent tout sauf naturelle. Il vit ensuite une femme, à peine plus âgée que lui, qui se tenait en retrait.

-Que puis-je faire de ça, moi ? Soupira l'homme furieux en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Regarde-moi ça ! Ses cheveux c'est n'importe quoi ! Ses yeux pourraient être à la rigueur acceptables s'ils n'étaient pas aussi rougis et le voilà qui s'empourpre ! Et cette poussière, êtes-vous allé vous rouler dans le grenier avant de venir me voir ? Gronda l'homme sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de s'excuser. Et ces vêtements ! Comment peut-on ainsi oser dénaturer mes splendides créations ? Porter cette chemise ouverte et sans la sublime cravate qui va avec ! Le Duc se moque-t-il de moi en voulant me faire habiller les pouilleux vivants sur ses terres ? Alors réponds ! Ou seriez-vous benêt à ce point ?

-Je… Je suis désolé, Monsieur, et je vous prie d'excuser mon apparence, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite.

-Sa Grâce ne vous a pas prévenu de ma venue ? S'étonna l'homme.

C'est alors qu'il comprit ! Le Duc de Gloucester n'attendait qu'une seule visite aujourd'hui, celle du couturier londonien. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait du fameux Monsieur Guiture !

-Pardonnez-moi, je vais aller chercher Sa Grâce, annonça Edward heureux de pouvoir quitter la pièce.

-Mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous déranger Milord ?

-Mais… Pour les vêtements… Vous venez bien pour lui…

-Quel idiot, soupira à nouveau l'homme, comment voulez-vous que je vous confectionne des vêtements si vous partez ?

-Me confectionner des vêtements à moi ? Répéta Edward abasourdi.

-Gladys, fais quelque chose où je ne réponds plus de moi !

La jeune femme attrapa alors un grand éventail avec lequel elle s'empressa de rafraîchir le couturier.

-Bien, mettons-nous au travail, après tout qui suis-je pour critiquer les ordres du Duc de Gloucester ? Cependant, il est hors de question que je pose mes magnifiques vêtements sur quelqu'un d'aussi sale. Où sont vos appartements ?

Edward sentit ses joues s'enflammer une nouvelle fois, il n'avait aucune envie de dire à cet homme qu'il partageait les appartements du Duc, cela lui apprendrait qu'il partageait aussi son lit…

-Gladys ! Hurla Monsieur Guiture impatient.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un seul geste, la dénommée Gladys le poussa sur une chaise, puis, elle attrapa une petite bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de s'activer à le nettoyer. Edward voulut protester, mais le regard noir du couturier l'en dissuada et tel un enfant, il se laissa faire. Le jeune homme comprenait mieux les sous-entendus qui avaient fusé au sujet du couturier tout le long de la journée, cependant, il aurait apprécié que quelqu'un, même le Marquis, reste à ses côtés. Une fois jugé propre par Monsieur Guiture, ce dernier accepta de s'approcher de lui.

-Bien… Pas trop mal, murmura-t-il en lui tournant autour après qu'il se soit remis debout. J'ignorais que Sa Grâce avait une sœur ?

Edward fronça les sourcils ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part du couturier, que venait faire la sœur du Duc dans cette histoire, en avait-il seulement une ?

-Par votre silence, j'en déduis que non seulement vous n'êtes pas le neveu de Sa Grâce, ni un parent, comprit le couturier, enlevez votre chemise, Gladys, amène-moi la soie verte.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur les boutons de son vêtement, il n'avait aucune envie de se déshabiller devant cet homme. Pourtant, il finit par ôter sa chemise pour rester en maillot de corps. Le couturier ouvrit la bouche, mais n'ajouta rien. Il fit un signe à son assistante qui s'empressa de déposer le tissu contre sa peau. Alors qu'il attendait une critique de la part de Monsieur Guiture, celui-ci ne dit rien, pourtant, il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui. Un claquement de doigts le fit sursauter, aussitôt, Gladys s'éloigna de quelques pas pendant que le couturier s'emparait de son bras. Edward voulut dégager son poignet quand il comprit ce qui intriguait autant l'homme.

-Je suis désolé, petit, murmura Monsieur Guiture d'une voix étrangement douce et triste, je le suis vraiment, mais mes créations ne sont pas pour les esclaves.

Edward eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre, les propos du couturier le blessaient, mais son regard empli de pitié lui fit bien plus mal. La tête basse, la honte étreignant son être, il se précipita vers la porte, mais il ne l'atteignit jamais car il se retrouva blotti contre un torse fort et froid.

-Tout va bien, murmura le Duc avec douceur tout en lui caressant le dos, viens.

Alors que tout son être lui disait de partir, il se retrouva entraîné par le Lord en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Vous êtes un grand couturier, Monsieur Guiture, mais un piètre homme, lâcha la voix glaciale du Duc, je ne vous retiens pas à Gloucester, je me passerai désormais de vos services.

-Mon Seigneur, je suis navré de vous avoir déplu, mais je ne souhaite guère habiller vos jouets ! Osa l'homme dont les prunelles brûlaient de colère.

-Jouets ? Edward n'est rien de tel pour moi et il compte autant à mes yeux que vos stupides fanfreluches ! Vos propos m'offensent, veuillez partir !

Le jeune homme fut soudain intrigué par la lueur qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux du couturier, le dégoût venait d'être remplacé par quelque chose de bien plus doux qu'il ne sut nommer.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Monsieur Guiture en s'inclinant, je pense que nous nous sommes mal compris. Je serais ravi de concevoir des vêtements pour Monsieur Edward.

-Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Questionna le Duc méfiant.

-Je ne peux point habiller un esclave maltraité, cependant, je serais honoré d'habiller un jeune compagnon aimé, précisa Monsieur Guiture.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, sourit le Lord.

-Monsieur Edward, je vous prie de me pardonner pour mes propos, mais certaines choses me mettent hors de moi. Bien, seriez-vous d'accord pour vous mettre ici, les bras écartés. »

Edward acquiesça avant d'obéir au couturier. Il fut soulagé de voir le Duc s'installer dans un fauteuil qu'il avait tourné vers eux pour pouvoir les observer. Le Lord lui offrit un sourire rassurant et il fit son possible pour se détendre pendant que le couturier prenait ses mesures. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un léger coup fut frappé à la porte et Robert les rejoignit. Aussitôt, le couturier posa ses mains sur ses hanches et son ami eut droit à la même inspection que lui. Monsieur Guiture le délaissa quelques minutes pour réajuster la cravate de Robert qu'il ne portait pas une demi-heure plus tôt. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Lord Cullen s'était lui aussi changer. Le Marquis se joignit à eux, lui aussi avait passé ses plus beaux atours. Edward retint difficilement un ricanement, ces trois-là étaient bel et bien terrorisés par Monsieur Guiture ! Alfred arriva peu de temps après avec un plateau contenant une assiette de sandwichs et du thé. Sa Grâce lui fit signe de venir se servir pendant que Monsieur Guiture leur montrait plusieurs types de tissu et différentes couleurs. Une fois qu'il eut un peu mangé, il retourna essayer d'autres vêtements. Le couturier avait totalement changé de comportement, il ne cessait de s'extasier face à son corps selon lui parfait, ses yeux aussi purs qu'une pierre précieuse, l'exceptionnelle couleur de ses cheveux… Ses joues ne cessèrent de s'empourprer alors que les minutes passaient.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle était en train d'acquiescer en direction de Monsieur Guiture qui venait de faire enfiler une tenue de soirée à Edward. Il était magnifique. Jusqu'à présent, le jeune homme avait porté ses vêtements trop grands, puis, Robert qui était plus proche de sa taille lui en avait prêté, mais là, dans des vêtements bien coupés, il était tout simplement sublime. La gêne se dessina soudain sur le visage de son aimé quand Monsieur Guiture commença à lui proposer une gamme de sous-vêtements. Carlisle lança un regard en direction de Jasper et Robert leur faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter la pièce, cependant, ces deux-là ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. C'est alors qu'il perçut l'arrivée de deux visiteurs qui étaient en train de se présenter à Alfred. Le Duc échangea un regard avec le Marquis et de concert ils se levèrent.

« -Robert, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Edward sans trop en profiter, marmonna Carlisle. Monsieur Guiture, vous avez carte blanche, n'écoutez pas les protestations de ce jeune homme, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui !

Monsieur Guiture sourit tout en acquiesçant à ses propos. Carlisle caressa l'un des bras dénudé d'Edward avant de se pencher pour frôler ses lèvres, puis, il sortit en compagnie de Jasper.

-Messieurs, dit Carlisle en pénétrant dans le hall.

-Milord, Monsieur l'Inspecteur Abberline et l'agent Monroe souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous.

-Bien.

Carlisle fit signe aux deux hommes de le suivre et il les entraîna dans son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, Jasper resta debout à sa droite, et d'un geste de la main, il fit signe aux policiers de prendre place.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter le Marquis de Dorset.

L'Inspecteur et son agent s'inclinèrent face à son ami qui hocha simplement la tête en retour.

-Bien, que puis-je pour vous, Messieurs ?

-Je suis désolé de vous importuner Votre Grâce, déclara l'Inspecteur Abberline, mais un meurtre sordide nous amène sur vos terres.

-Un meurtre ? Questionna Carlisle en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, dans l'auberge des Trois Sangliers, lui apprit l'Inspecteur.

-Je suis navré de l'apprendre, mais je suis étonné de voir Scotland Yard venir jusqu'ici, fit remarquer Jasper.

-Il faut dire que le meurtre sort de l'ordinaire et rappelle certains cas que nous avons déjà rencontrés, répondit évasivement l'Inspecteur Abberline.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Questionna le Duc.

-Nous avons appris de source sûre que ce Monsieur se trouvait à Gloucester Castle quelques heures avant sa mort, expliqua l'Inspecteur. Pourriez-vous me dire pour quel motif Monsieur Pierce vous a-t-il rendu visite ?

Carlisle et Jasper échangèrent un regard heureusement invisible pour l'œil humain. Le Lord fut rassuré de voir la surprise dans les yeux de son ami, il n'avait heureusement rien à voir là-dedans.

-Monsieur Pierce est venu pour me voir, déclara Jasper, il avait un message à me délivrer de la part du Comte Shaw, c'était son homme de confiance. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il est parti peu de temps avant la tempête ?

-Oui, répondit Carlisle en faisant mine de fouiller dans ses souvenirs, nous venions juste de rentrer du village.

-D'après les aubergistes, Monsieur Pierce semblait souffrant, on aurait dit qu'il avait été battu, précisa l'Inspecteur, et il paraissait terrifié.

-Sous-entendez-vous que je frappe mes visiteurs ? Releva Carlisle d'une voix tranchante.

-Je n'oserai pas, Milord, assura aussitôt Abberline, mais peut-être auriez-vous remarqué quelque chose de suspect ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu le suivre ? Peut-être vous a-t-il fait part de ses inquiétudes ?

-Je suis navré, mais non, répondit le Lord, Jasper ?

-Non, je ne me souviens guère qu'il ait paru inquiet.

-Il possédait une arme, cette dernière était chargée et il manquait une balle dans le barillet, dit doucement l'Inspecteur en ne les quittant pas du regard.

Carlisle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, cet humain pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir trouver une faille sur leurs visages ? Cependant, sans rien ne laisser paraître, Jasper et lui ne cessaient de se demander ce qui avait pu se passer.

-Vous avez dit que le meurtre sortait de l'ordinaire ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ? Questionna le Duc.

-Vôtre Grâce avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux malheureusement pour vous répondre.

-A mon tour de vous dire Inspecteur Abberline avec tout le respect que je vous dois que vous vous trouvez sur mes terres et que je ne suis pas n'importe quel petit nobliau, donc, maintenant, dites-moi ce qui se passe ?

L'Inspecteur se tortilla sur sa chaise, Carlisle fit un petit signe à Jasper qui usa de son don pour rendre l'Inspecteur plus bavard.

-Monsieur Pierce a été éviscéré, il était en vie lorsque son meurtrier a incisé sa peau pour sortir ses boyaux, cela correspond étrangement aux meurtres de prostituées londoniennes de Whitechapel. Nous ignorons si c'est notre tueur, c'est la première fois qu'il s'en prend à un homme, mais la similitude des meurtres…

-Vous fait penser qu'il s'agit de Jack l'Eventreur, conclut Jasper.

-Comment…, balbutia l'agent qui laissa entendre sa voix pour la première fois.

-Personne ne sait pour son nom, pour…

-Pour les lettres, termina Carlisle, n'oubliez pas qui nous sommes. Le Marquis était récemment à un dîner où votre supérieur lui a fait part de ses craintes, pour ma part, sa Majesté la Reine m'en a vaguement touché deux mots. Je dois admettre que je suis étonné que le tueur de Whitechapel vienne jusqu'ici s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que Monsieur Pierce.

-Nous le sommes aussi, Votre Grâce, confia Abberline. Accepteriez-vous que l'agent Monroe interroge votre majordome pour voir s'il a remarqué quelque chose ?

-Oui, bien entendu.

L'agent Monroe se leva et s'inclina face à eux avant de quitter le bureau.

-Croyez bien, Inspecteur Abberline, que si nous pouvons vous aider nous le ferons, assura Jasper, avez-vous un médecin légiste ?

-Malheureusement, non, et je crains que des traces disparaissent lors du transport du corps jusqu'à Londres.

-Carlisle ?

-Oui, bien entendu, Jasper. Si cela peut vous aider, Inspecteur, je veux bien examiner le corps.

-Il est vrai que Votre Grâce est médecin, cependant, je ne suis pas certain que vous devriez voir un tel spectacle, Milord.

-Encore une fois, vous me prenez pour un nobliau, sourit Carlisle.

-Pardonnez-moi, Votre Grâce, vous me paraissez effectivement différent. Je serais très honoré que vous m'apportiez votre aide.

-Bien, alors, allons à l'auberge des Trois Sangliers. Cela vous dérange-t-il si le Marquis nous accompagne ?

-Euh, non.

-Parfait, Jasper, peut-être pourrais-tu aller prévenir nos amis que nous nous absentons pendant que l'Inspecteur m'accompagne à mon cabinet pour que je prenne mes affaires ?

Jasper acquiesça avant de sortir. Carlisle fit signe à l'Inspecteur de le suivre jusqu'à une pièce adjacente où il examinait et soignait ses patients. Il rangea des instruments dans sa mallette avant de sortir de son bureau en compagnie de l'Inspecteur. Ils se dirigeaient vers le perron quand une discussion le fit se figer, lentement, il s'approcha de la terrasse où l'agent Monroe parlait avec Edward.

-J'ignorais que tu travaillais ici ? Dit l'agent Monroe à son amour. Cela doit te changer des bas-fonds de Whitechapel ?

-Oui, murmura Edward visiblement mal à l'aise. Excuse-moi, Gordon, mais il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur.

-Dis, tu as peut-être croisé Monsieur Pierce quand il est venu ?

-Monsieur Pierce, oui, pourquoi ?

-Il est venu délivrer un message à Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset, tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait ?

Carlisle ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'Edward ne vienne pas contredire leurs propos.

-Je l'ignore, c'était une conversation privée.

-Allons, dans toutes les maisons, les domestiques ont les oreilles qui traînent.

-Pas ici ! Claqua la voix sèche d'Edward. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je suis attendu.

-Attendu ? Railla l'agent Monroe.

-Monsieur Edward, Monsieur Guiture vous attend pour l'essai de manteaux, annonça Gladys.

-J'arrive, merci, dit son amour en souriant à l'assistante qui tourna les talons, j'ai été ravi de te revoir Gordon, au revoir.

Carlisle fut soulagé de voir son compagnon regagner le salon, mais l'agent Monroe ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir.

-Des essais pour des manteaux ? Que fais-tu donc ici Edward ? Aurais-tu finalement décidé de suivre les traces de ta mère ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à intervenir, Carlisle se figea. Le visage de son protégé se crispa quand il vit son ami repousser sa manche pour voir ce qu'il avait probablement senti malgré la manche de son vêtement.

-Alors, c'est ça ! S'écria l'agent Monroe en découvrant le bracelet en cuir flanqué de ses armoiries. Tu as non seulement suivi les traces de ta célèbre maman, mais toi en plus, tu t'es fait acheter par un riche Duc ! Remarque cela ne m'étonne pas avec ton visage d'ange, tu devais avoir beaucoup de prétendants !

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Edward. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants et jamais je ne me suis montré aussi insultant envers toi !

L'agent Monroe observa pendant quelques secondes Edward avant de soupirer.

-Pardon, s'excusa Gordon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.

-Rien sûrement !

-Oui, tu as raison. Je… Je viens juste de comprendre… Tu…Tu es bien traité ?

-Oui, murmura Edward, le Duc est gentil.

-Oui, mais quand même… J'imagine que tu n'iras pas au Conservatoire ou à la faculté de médecine en septembre ?

-Non, c'est fini.

-Je me demandais aussi où ta mère, Madame Elisabeth, avait trouvé l'argent pour la grande fête qu'elle a organisé. Je… Edward, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te dire…

-C'est rien, assura Edward d'une voix tremblante, excuse-moi, je dois… je dois m'en aller…

-Edward !

L'agent Monroe tenta de rattraper son compagnon, mais il n'y parvint pas et n'osa pas le poursuivre à l'intérieur. La tête pleine de questions et de réponses qui l'effrayaient, il se tourna vers l'Inspecteur Abberline qui n'avait lui aussi pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

-Ce jeune homme est le fils de Madame Elisabeth, la maîtresse du Manoir des Charmes ? Résuma l'Inspecteur.

-Oui, il semblerait, murmura Carlisle.

-Il vient donc de Whitechapel ? J'aimerais lui parler.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Edward est fragile. Sa mère n'a pas vraiment agi au mieux avec lui.

-Je comprends, j'avais entendu quelques rumeurs disant qu'elle avait vendu son enfant pour renflouer ses caisses, mais je ne pensais pas que cela était vrai. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Y'allons-nous ?

-Je… Je suis navré, balbutia Carlisle, mais je…

Le Lord ne put terminer sa phrase, un homme portant l'uniforme de Scotland Yard venait d'arriver, il arrêta sa monture à quelques pas de lui. Il s'inclina.

-Barnes ! S'écria l'Inspecteur. Que faites-vous ici ?

-L'Inspecteur Reid et le Docteur Malone viennent d'arriver à l'auberge.

-Très bien, j'arrive. Monroe, récupérez nos chevaux, ordonna Abberline. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Milord, et pour votre assistance, mais le Docteur Malone est notre médecin légiste et je…

-Je comprends parfaitement, coupa le Duc qui souhaitait mettre un terme à cet entretien.

Les policiers récupérèrent leurs montures avant de quitter Gloucester Castle. Jasper vint le rejoindre sur le perron.

-Nous ne partons plus ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu ?

-Il faut que je parle à Edward !

Carlisle laissa son ami derrière lui pour rentrer dans le Château à la recherche du jeune homme qui n'était pas bien loin, Robert et lui étaient en train de raccompagner Monsieur Guiture et son assistante qui prenaient congé. Le Lord salua le couturier avant d'entraîner Edward dans le salon.

-Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Edward lui obéit tout en levant des yeux emplis d'interrogations vers lui. Il prit place sur la table basse, ses mains enlacèrent celles du jeune homme et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jasper et Robert prendre place dans un coin.

-Edward, j'aimerais que tu répondes à deux questions, tu veux bien ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Milord.

-Madame Elisabeth est-elle ta mère ? Questionna Carlisle qui maîtrisait au mieux ses sentiments.

-Oui, avoua le jeune homme.

Carlisle accusa le coup en fermant les yeux. Il revoyait sans peine la peur dans le regard du jeune homme dans la rue devant le Manoir des Charmes, à l'intérieur de ce dernier et puis sur la place du marché. A aucun moment, Edward n'avait eu le choix.

-Travaillais-tu… Travaillais-tu pour ta mère ? Interrogea le médecin d'une voix tremblante.

-Je…

-Réponds-moi, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

-Milord, je vous en prie…

-Edward !

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux embués du jeune homme, lui apportant la réponse qu'Edward avait tellement de mal à formuler. Sans un mot, Carlisle se leva précipitamment et courut vers la forêt. Son cri de rage se répercuta à travers les bois faisant fuir les animaux, s'envoler les oiseaux. Son poing s'abattit sur un arbre qui craqua, se brisant en deux. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu être sourd à toutes les paroles ? A tous les gestes de détresse d'Edward ? Le jeune homme avait été honnête avec lui et qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait refusé de l'écouter tant il était aveuglé par le désir de le posséder ! Il s'était inventé des excuses pour pouvoir le faire sien sans prendre le temps de le courtiser, de l'aimer ! Carlisle hurla une nouvelle fois sa rage avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

-Calme-toi, mon ami.

Un feulement menaçant secoua son torse alors qu'il fusillait Jasper du regard.

-Tu dois te reprendre, Edward a besoin de toi !

-Il sera bien mieux sans moi ! Je… J'ai été son premier et… et alors que j'aurais dû lui apprendre à aimer… Je l'ai brutalisé… Je… Je l'ai violé !

-Carlisle, je le sais et il le sait, pourtant, aujourd'hui, il est à tes côtés, lui rappela doucement Jasper.

-Par crainte et non par choix ! Je l'ai brisé ! Tu as entendu ! Tu as entendu ce que ce Monroe a dit ? Il devait aller au Conservatoire ! Ou à la faculté de médecine ! Il ne pourra plus y aller et pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai acheté, parce que je lui ai tout ôté !

-Carlisle, il suffit ! Madame Elisabeth l'aurait tôt ou tard vendu, Edward représentait une trop belle somme en perspective. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui l'aies acheté plutôt qu'un vieux porc bedonnant !

-Je… Je ne sais plus… Jasper, prends-le, s'il-te-plaît, emmène-le loin de moi, je ne fais que le faire souffrir.

-Non !

Carlisle se figea quand il entendit la supplique. Jasper et lui se tournèrent vers Edward qui venait d'arriver, le jeune homme était à bout de souffle pour avoir couru et il s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Pitié, non, répéta Edward en larmes.

-Je vous laisse, souffla Jasper.

Le Duc voulut retenir son ami, il aurait préféré qu'il reste avec eux, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans cet état.

-Me laissez pas…

-Je suis désolé, Edward, sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je voulais simplement t'aimer, mais j'ai tout fait de travers. Je t'ai détruit, j'ai détruit tes rêves et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Jasper et Robert prendront soin de toi, assura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu seras heureux avec eux.

Tout en parlant, il recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant peu à peu d'Edward toujours en larmes.

-Appelle Jasper, il viendra te chercher, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin.

-Non… Non… Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser ! S'écria soudain Edward. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous m'avez fait du mal ! Beaucoup de mal ! Et je vous hais pour ça !

-C'est pour cela que tu seras bien avec Robert et Jasper.

-Vous…Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il… Il n'y a que vous qui… qui puissiez réparer ce que vous avez brisé !

-Tu te trompes, assura Carlisle en s'éloignant un peu plus.

-Restez là ! Seul… Seul l'amour peut panser mes plaies et… et…

-Tout va bien aller, Edward, Jasper va venir.

Le médecin inspira profondément avant de tourner les talons, aussitôt, Edward s'élança à sa poursuite. Il lui suffisait d'accélérer un tout petit peu ses pas et le jeune homme ne pourrait pas le suivre. Il allait le faire quand…

-Carlisle !

Le vampire se figea et Edward en profita pour le rattraper, ses bras l'enlacèrent comme pour l'empêcher de faire un seul pas de plus.

-Ne partez pas, Milord, ne me laissez pas. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider à guérir, j'ai besoin de vous… Pitié…

-Chut, chut, calme-toi, murmura Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras, je veux tellement que tu sois heureux.

-Alors, ne m'abandonnez pas… Je sais… Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas clairs, que j'ai encore peur, mais je ferais des efforts, je vous le promets, je…

Carlisle sentit sa détermination flancher. Il avait fait souffrir de la plus horrible des manières l'homme qu'il aimait, pourtant, celui-ci était là en train de l'implorer de rester. Edward avait besoin de lui à un tel point que cela l'effraya, était-il seulement capable de répondre à ses attentes? Il ignorait la réponse à cette question qui le taraudait, cependant, il allait tout faire pour être digne de lui.

-Non, tu n'as rien à me promettre, mon amour, rien du tout. Par contre, moi, je vais te faire une promesse : je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu sois heureux. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer.

-Vous… Vous ne me laissez pas ?

-Non, on va rentrer ensemble à Gloucester.

Un sourire se dessina enfin sur le visage du jeune homme. Carlisle effleura ses lèvres avant de lui faire signe de grimper sur son dos ce que son amour fit. Ils regagnèrent rapidement le Château et il ne stoppa ses pas que quand ils furent arrivés dans une pièce où une chaleur humide régnait.

-Où sommes-nous ? Murmura timidement Edward.

-J'ai vécu de nombreuses années en Grèce et en Italie, je toujours aimé les thermes et j'en ai fait emménager un à l'arrière de Gloucester. Viens.

Edward se laissa guider jusqu'à un banc de pierre où il le fit asseoir. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et prit la cheville du jeune homme pour la poser sur son genou.

-Puis-je ?

-Oui, accepta Edward.

Doucement, le Duc ôta les chaussures du jeune homme, puis, il enleva ses chaussettes. Il massa ses pieds martyrisés par leur course dans les bois, puis, il embrassa chacun des orteils avant de se redresser pour déboutonner lentement la chemise. Rapidement, Edward se retrouva uniquement vêtu de son caleçon.

-Nous continuons ?

Les yeux brillants du jeune homme lui répondirent. En un clin d'œil, il se déshabilla. Edward rougit et détourna la tête. Carlisle le prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans l'eau chaude, leurs corps s'enlacèrent pendant que l'eau caressait leur peau. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec le sous-vêtement d'Edward, le jeune homme le surprit quand il commença de lui-même à ôter son dernier vêtement qui ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le rebord de marbre. Leurs corps nus se frôlèrent avant de se fondre l'un contre l'autre pendant que leurs lèvres ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Carlisle passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Edward qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il marcha jusqu'à un petit banc immergé où il le déposa. Le Duc embrassa alors le torse exposé du jeune homme, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

-Edward ?

-Oui, dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque qui l'enflamma.

-Me fais-tu confiance ?

-Oui.

-Te souviens-tu de ce que nous avons fait hier soir ?

-Oui, répondit Edward les joues en feu. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant de le faire s'allonger sur le banc. L'eau recouvrait à peine le corps du jeune homme. Ses lèvres décidèrent de s'amuser avec l'un des mamelons de son amant pendant que sa main glissait vers sa virilité pour la caresser. Edward s'arqua sous ses caresses. Ses paupières étaient closes et son souffle devint erratique. D'un mouvement souple, Carlisle grimpa sur le banc chacune de ses jambes venant entourer le corps du jeune homme qui se figea quelques secondes avant de mordre violemment sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il lécha sa longueur. Lentement, il le prit en bouche, l'accueillant toujours plus en lui. Sa langue tournoya autour du gland du jeune homme qui se tordait de plaisir, cherchant désespérément à s'agripper à quelque chose. Finalement, les doigts de son amour trouvèrent leur place dans ses cheveux alors que sa bouche allait et venait sur sa longueur. Les hanches du jeune homme venaient à sa rencontre, contrairement à hier soir, il se laissait aller et cela le conforta dans sa décision de rester auprès de lui. L'une de ses mains caressa la base du sexe d'Edward pendant que son autre main jouait avec ses boules. Ses dents éraflèrent tendrement son membre arrachant un cri à Edward. Carlisle aspira de plus en plus profondément et avec toujours plus de vigueur le pénis du jeune homme qui enflait, frémissait entre ses lèvres, il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps. Edward se mit à trembler entre ses bras et soudain son corps se raidit. Carlisle accueillit avec délectation la jouissance du jeune homme dont il ne perdit aucune goutte. Il embrassa et lécha le sexe d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ramolli, puis, il s'allongea sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Quand la respiration de son amour redevint normale, il l'entraîna dans l'eau. Edward se laissa aller contre son torse. Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler, il était magnifique, détendu, serein et son regard émeraude semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de l'éclat qui l'avait tant attiré lors de leur première rencontre. Ils restèrent encore un long moment dans l'eau avant que le jeune homme ne commence à somnoler. Carlisle le prit alors dans ses bras. Une fois hors de l'eau, ils se séchèrent. Edward allait s'habiller quand il décida du contraire. Il enveloppa le jeune homme dans une immense serviette et il courut jusqu'à leur chambre où ils se blottirent sous le drap. Carlisle regarda son amant lutter contre le sommeil pour finalement perdre la bataille. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Les remords l'envahissaient toujours, cependant, Edward les avait quelque peu apaisés. Il était venu le chercher, il lui avait couru après. Le jeune homme faisait preuve d'un courage qui lui faisait défaut, mais il allait prendre exemple sur lui et peut-être pourraient-ils avoir un jour l'avenir heureux qu'il désirait tant ? En tout cas, il se jura de tout faire pour combler Edward !


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien.

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, sincèrement, mais pour la première fois depuis que je publie, j'ai dû faire face à la hantise de la page blanche. Impossible d'écrire une seule ligne ou ce que j'écrivais ne me convenait pas. Bref, j'ai préféré ne pas toucher mon ordinateur de plusieurs jours, prendre du repos et me revoilà avec j'espère un chapitre qui vous plaira.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, merci, merci, merci, merci et encore merci !

Merci à Abby915, Pru, Aureliejeux81 et Savigny pour leurs messages, merci !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs …

Bonne semaine à tous !

.

* * *

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Fuite**

.

.

Le jour venait de se lever quand le Duc se pencha pour embrasser tendrement le front d'Edward. Doucement, il sortit du lit et il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de Gloucester. Il inspira profondément l'air frais du matin avant de s'élancer à travers le parc, puis, il pénétra dans la forêt en quête d'une proie. Il venait de finir de s'abreuver avec un cerf quand il perçut une présence à ses côtés. Carlisle laissa choir la carcasse de l'animal avant de se tourner vers le Marquis qui venait lui aussi de se nourrir.

« -Si tu es ici, je conclus que les choses se sont arrangées avec Edward ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, souffla Jasper en s'approchant, pourtant, il me semblait qu'il s'était passé des choses plutôt agréables aux thermes, hier soir…

-Oui.

-Bien, soupira le Marquis, rentrons ! Edward trouvera sûrement un moyen de te délier la langue.

Le Marquis fit quelques pas en direction du Château avant de s'arrêter quand il remarqua qu'il ne le suivait pas.

-Dépêche-toi ou il va se réveiller sans toi.

-Je vais faire un tour, annonça le Duc.

-Un tour ? Releva son ami surpris.

-Je veux discrètement me rendre à l'auberge des Trois Sangliers.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a eu un meurtre ? Cingla le Lord.

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, par contre, je vais me faire un plaisir de te signaler qu'il fait jour et qu'un magnifique soleil va poindre, dois-je continuer ou vas-tu te résoudre à rentrer avec moi ?

Carlisle soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de tourner en rond.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon ami ? L'interrogea doucement Jasper.

-Rien… Enfin, tu ne trouves pas étrange que le jour où Monsieur Pierce vient à Gloucester pour menacer Robert ainsi qu'Edward, il soit retrouvé mort dans d'atroces souffrances le soir même ? Jasper, tu…

-Je n'ai rien fait et tu le sais très bien ! S'énerva le Marquis. Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi ! Il a failli tuer Edward, tu aurais pu…

-Nous avons passé le début de la soirée tous ensemble, tu m'as ensuite rejoint dans mon bureau…

-Où je t'ai laissé seul ! Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

-Je suis allé chercher Edward, j'ai pris soin de lui et nous avons passé le reste de la nuit ensemble.

Jasper soupira avant de s'accouder contre un arbre, le Marquis l'observa quelques secondes avant de décider à parler.

-Toi et moi n'avons rien fait, résuma Jasper, je dois t'avouer que cette nuit je me suis rendu à l'auberge, je n'ai pas trouvé la trace du passage de l'un des nôtres.

-Edward m'a confié que James, Démétri et les autres n'ont jamais réussi à trouver une quelconque trace de son passage.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer que ce soit l'œuvre d'un humain, avoua son ami, tout comme je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Edward vient de Whitechapel, là où les meurtres ont été commis. Monsieur Pierce le menace et il est tué par le mystérieux meurtrier de Whitechapel.

-Et alors ?

-Cette fameuse nuit, je suis descendu aux cuisines chercher un verre de lait pour Robert. Je vous ai vu, tu portais Edward qui était mouillé.

-Je l'ai trouvé sous l'orage, il s'est réveillé seul dans la chambre et il a eu peur. Il est parti à ma recherche.

-Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre sa disparition de ta chambre et celle où tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Je l'ignore, admit Carlisle qui se posait les mêmes questions que son ami.

-Je ne l'ai pas entendu descendre ce qui en soit est étrange car il a dû le faire lorsque nous étions dans ton bureau, il est forcément passé devant la porte.

-Oui, mais l'auberge est à plusieurs miles, murmura Carlisle.

-Il a poussé Robert et a frappé Monsieur Pierce avant qu'il ne les mette en joue, sa rapidité me semble plus qu'évidente.

-Non ! Tu te trompes, Edward n'est que douceur et gentillesse.

-Sauf peut-être quand il se sent menacé… Réfléchis, les prostituées pouvaient faire ombrage au Manoir et Monsieur Pierce a failli les tuer Robert et lui. La peur ou le danger peuvent être les éléments déclencheurs.

-Dans ce cas, il ne m'aurait pas laissé lui faire du mal.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Jasper soucieux, à moins, que ce côté de sa personnalité ne s'éveille que quand une personne à qui il tient est en danger, tu ne peux pas nier que Robert et lui sont très proches ?

-Peut-être…. Je ne sais plus que penser. Edward paraît tellement inoffensif, mais…

-Oui ? L'encouragea son ami.

-Non, rien.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Carlisle n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à Jasper qu'il avait bu plusieurs fois le sang du jeune homme sans que cela n'ait d'effet sur lui. Il passa aussi sous silence la sensation de morsure qu'il avait cru ressentir lors de l'une de leurs étreintes, il n'était certain de rien et cela lui semblait plus qu'improbable. Après tout, quand un vampire mordait l'un des siens, il restait une marque et le venin faisait souffrir la victime.

-Nous faisons sûrement fausse route, déclara soudain Jasper. Cependant, cela signifie autre chose…

-Si le tueur est ici, c'est qu'il cherche peut-être Edward, termina Carlisle.

-Nous allons devoir rester sur nos gardes. »

Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il suivit Jasper qui prenait le chemin du retour. James, Démétri et les autres étaient des combattants aguerris, Jasper aussi, mais pas lui. Pourrait-il préserver Edward de ce tueur insaisissable ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Alors que faire pour le protéger ? Et puis, il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Il était rentré pour rassurer Edward, pour l'aimer, cependant, il ne cessait douter de son choix, après tout, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme, il n'avait fait que le détruire…

.

* * *

.

Edward se redressa dans le lit, balayant la chambre du regard. Un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahit quand il remarqua qu'il était seul, il n'avait pas oublié qu'hier soir, le Duc avait failli l'abandonner. Rapidement, il sortit du lit pour se vêtir. Sa toilette fut sommaire et il se hâta de rejoindre la salle à manger où il espérait le retrouver. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour dissimuler sa déception ce qui était peu évident avec le don du Marquis. Il salua les deux hommes avant de s'installer à table où il mangea du bout des lèvres alors que ses amis essayaient de lui changer les idées.

« -Savez-vous où se trouve Lord Cullen ? Se décida-t-il à demander.

-Des patients sont venus le voir, il est en consultation, lui apprit Jasper.

Edward acquiesça, un poids disparut de sa poitrine, le Duc ne le fuyait pas, il aidait simplement des gens. Aussitôt, il se sentit mieux et mangea avec plus d'appétit. Le repas terminé, le Marquis lui proposa de venir avec eux se promener, en effet, le couple souhaitait aller faire un petit tour à Dorset Manor. Edward déclina l'invitation, préférant rester près du Lord au cas où il aurait un peu de temps à lui consacrer. Robert insista, mais il prétexta l'envie de jouer du piano en toute tranquillité et ils finirent par partir en le laissant là. Une fois seul, il rejoignit le piano et commença à jouer. Ses doigts volaient sur les touches pendant qu'il composait une nouvelle mélodie. Il reprit plusieurs fois le morceau avant de trouver la tonalité qui l'agréait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien pour noter cette dernière. Edward fit le tour de la pièce, mais il n'y avait ni feuilles, ni encrier. Le jeune homme partit à la recherche d'Alfred et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le majordome qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Lord Cullen.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Edward ? Lui demanda Alfred.

-Je cherche du papier et de quoi écrire, avoua-t-il, savez-vous où puis-je en trouver ?

-Je pense que vous pourriez en trouver dans le premier tiroir du buffet du salon, cependant, serait-ce pour noter la musique que je viens d'entendre ?

-Oh… Je ne pensais pas que l'on m'entendait, j'espère que cela ne dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'était magnifique. Je pense que Sa Grâce doit avoir des partitions vierges dans son bureau. Je pourrais vous les ramener en allant lui porter son courrier ?

-Je pourrais peut-être le lui porter et récupérer par la même occasion les feuilles, proposa Edward en observant la pile de courrier.

-Je ne sais si Milord…

-Je ne le dérangerai pas longtemps, promit le jeune homme.

Tout en offrant un petit sourire à Alfred, il prit le courrier qui se trouvait sur le plateau avant de tourner les talons pour se rendre dans le bureau du Duc. Il frappa à la porte et celui-ci l'invita à entrer.

-Bonjour, Milord.

Carlisle parut surpris de le voir. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand lorsqu'il s'approcha du bureau le Lord se leva pour s'éloigner. Il déposa le courrier sur le bureau avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en un geste de nervosité, que se passait-il ?

-Je… Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Murmura Edward.

-Non ! Non ! Répondit le Duc. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il allait quitter sans plus attendre le bureau quand il passa devant la porte ouverte de la salle d'attente et constata que celle-ci était vide. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Lentement, il se tourna vers le Lord qui l'observait avec un air gêné.

-Je croyais que vous aviez des patients ?

-Je viens de terminer ma consultation.

-Oh, chuchota Edward en rougissant, gêné d'avoir pu douter de lui.

-Désires-tu quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme aurait aimé avoir le courage de lui dire qu'il désirait ses bras, ses lèvres, juste un peu d'attention que le Duc ne semblait pas vouloir lui offrir.

-Auriez-vous des partitions vierges ? Demanda-t-il à la place. Alfred m'a dit que vous en auriez peut-être ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Lord Cullen repartit vers son bureau et se mit à fouiller ce dernier à la recherche sûrement des fameuses feuilles. Pendant qu'il cherchait, Edward s'approcha de l'immense bibliothèque qui était remplie d'ouvrages de médecine. Ses doigts frôlèrent les reliures en cuir alors qu'il lisait les titres.

-Tiens.

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix du Duc, ce dernier se tenait juste derrière lui, les partitions tendues vers lui.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme prit les feuilles, leurs mains se frôlèrent, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il se retrouva attiré contre le torse de Sa Grâce. Lord Cullen caressa sa joue avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres. Bien trop tôt à son goût, le Duc s'éloigna. Cependant, il fut rassuré qu'il le garde dans ses bras, leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le Lord ne s'éloigne à nouveau de lui.

-Et bien, il me semble que tu peux retourner composer ?

-Oui, chuchota Edward qui n'avait aucune envie de partir, la musique ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Le morceau sur lequel tu travailles est magnifique, le complimenta le Duc.

-Merci.

Il sourit au Lord avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir, la main sur la poignée, il se figea en sentant deux bras l'enlacer. Edward sourit avant de se tourner vers le Duc, il fut étonné de voir que ce dernier paraissait être en proie avec un dilemme. Ce dernier pesta avant de s'emparer avec fougue de ses lèvres. Edward lâcha les partitions qui tombèrent autour d'eux, ses mains libres se nouèrent autour de la nuque de Lord Cullen alors que leurs langues se rencontraient. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné. Malheureusement, il dû mettre un terme à leur étreinte pour reprendre son souffle.

-Puisque vous avez terminé vos consultations, peut-être pourrions-nous aller nous promener ? Proposa timidement Edward.

-J'aimerais, mais j'ai encore du travail, lui rappela le Lord avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

-Alors, peut-être pourrais-je rester avec vous et étudier vos livres de médecine ? Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Le sourire d'Edward disparut quand il vit le Duc se raidir avant de s'éloigner prestement de lui.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu devrais retourner jouer du piano. »

La voix sèche de Lord Cullen lui fit froid dans le dos. Edward s'agenouilla et ramassa prestement les partitions vierges avant de quitter le bureau. Il courut jusqu'au salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les partitions froissées entre ses mains. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que le Duc le rejette ainsi ? Ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître et il s'en voulut d'être aussi sensible. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de se redresser, sa décision était prise, il n'allait pas laisser le Duc jouer indéfiniment avec lui. D'un geste, il essuya ses larmes avant de se lever et d'emprunter la porte-fenêtre pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Une fois sur celle-ci, il se hâta de traverser le jardin pour quitter la propriété. Cependant, il fut obligé de ralentir le pas quand il passa devant Jonathan et son cousin qui travaillaient à remettre le parc en état. Les deux hommes le regardèrent passer et Jonathan haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant si loin du Château. Il le rassura en lui disant qu'il faisait qu'une petite promenade. Une fois hors de vue, Edward observa les alentours, cherchant du regard le Château pour se repérer. Le jeune homme prit ensuite la direction qui devait le mener à Dorset Manor.

.

* * *

.

Le bois craqua et se brisa quand les doigts du Duc s'enfoncèrent dans le bois du bureau. Tout son être tremblait et se révoltait contre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle, mais il fut aussitôt assailli par l'odeur envoûtante du jeune homme. Depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur son amour, il se détestait encore plus. Carlisle avait donc décidé de ne plus jamais faire souffrir Edward et cela commençait en lui rendant sa liberté. Certes, il ne pourrait pas effacer le fait qu'il l'ait acheté lui donnant ainsi une condition d'esclave, mais il ne désespérait pas de trouver une solution. Cependant, pour y parvenir, il devait d'abord étouffer les sentiments que commençait à éprouver le jeune homme pour lui. La douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine s'accentua quand il revit le regard blessé d'Edward quand il l'avait chassé de son bureau. Il revoyait aussi la lueur de joie de son amour lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui apprendre la médecine, il avait vu son désir d'apprendre et cela l'avait aussi conforté dans sa décision. Carlisle s'obligea à s'asseoir derrière son bureau et à se plonger dans ses affaires pour oublier le jeune homme et ne pas courir le rejoindre.

Une heure s'était écoulée quand il se sentit incapable de rester plus longtemps loin de lui. Il sortit de son bureau avant de se rendre dans le salon qu'il trouva vide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il remarqua les partitions éparpillées sur la table basse, toujours vierges, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait plus entendu le son du piano depuis qu'il avait chassé Edward de son antre. Où était-il ? Peut-être était-il dans leur chambre ? Il grimpa à l'étage, mais il n'y trouva pas le jeune homme, il poursuivit ses recherches au dernier étage qui était lui aussi désert. Dépité, il regagna le rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Son regard acéré balaya le jardin où il aperçût Jonathan. D'un pas pressé, il s'approcha du jeune homme.

« -Jonathan.

-Oui, Milord ?

-Auriez-vous vu Monsieur Edward ?

-Oui, Milord, il est parti faire une balade.

-Il y a longtemps ? Questionna Carlisle qui sentait son angoisse croître.

-Maintenant que vous le dites, je pense que cela fait un moment, une bonne heure.

-Par où est-il parti ?

-Par-là, je dirais, Milord.

-Merci, Jonathan. »

Carlisle aurait aimé s'élancer à toute vitesse pour retrouver Edward, mais la présence de Lionel l'en empêcha. C'est donc d'un pas trop lent à son goût qu'il prit la direction indiquée. Une fois à l'abri des regards, le vampire huma l'air avant de se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme. Tout en suivant sa piste, il ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il prenait la direction de Dorset Manor. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il souhaitait aller voir Robert et Jasper ? Il l'aurait accompagné, il n'aimait pas le savoir seul. Bien entendu, sa conscience se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler que le jeune homme ne serait pas parti seul s'il ne s'était pas montré aussi dur avec lui ! Tout à coup, il réduisit sa vitesse quand il sentit la présence d'un autre vampire. Carlisle ne tarda pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec Robert niché dans les bras de Jasper.

« -Carlisle ? S'étonna le Marquis en se figeant. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Edward n'est pas avec vous ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Edward ? S'exclama Robert. Pourquoi Edward serait-il avec nous ?

-Il… Je…

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Questionna Robert alarmé.

-Je n'ai rien fait, il voulait se balader, je n'avais pas le temps, s'embrouilla Carlisle en parlant vite tout en fouillant les alentours du regard.

-Bon, je vais déposer Robert à Gloucester et je reviens t'aider à le chercher. »

Carlisle hocha distraitement la tête à l'attention de ses amis qui disparurent de sa vue. Il renifla l'air autour de lui, la trace d'Edward était de plus en plus difficile à trouver. Le médecin laissa alors le vampire prendre le dessus, le prédateur se mit alors en quête de sa proie. Tel un éclair, il slaloma entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus des fourrés, cherchant toujours une trace du passage de son amour. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre un bruit de chute dans l'eau. Il se précipita vers la rivière. Un rugissement secoua son torse quand il aperçut une forme sous l'eau. La rage et la peur se disputèrent en lui. La rage car il était en colère contre le jeune homme qui attentait à sa vie, la peur, car il n'était pas certain de le sauver…

.

* * *

.

Edward stoppa ses pas et observa un peu inquiet la forêt qui l'entourait. Il avait dû dévier de sa course initiale car selon ses calculs, il aurait déjà dû arriver aux portes de Dorset Manor, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme soupira et regarda autour de lui pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderait à trouver son chemin. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour écouter les bruits qui l'entouraient. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il perçut le bruit de l'eau ! Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la berge qui se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres, s'il remontait le ruisseau, il allait rejoindre l'endroit où ils s'étaient baignés l'autre jour, de là, il pourrait regagner Gloucester. Edward se mit en route tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était absenté, comment allait réagir le Duc à son retour ? Il ignorait quoi répondre à cette interrogation, les réactions du Lord de tout à l'heure avaient balayé les certitudes qu'il pouvait avoir. Le jeune homme stoppa ses pas en réalisant qu'un amoncellement de rocher l'empêchait de poursuivre sa route. Après un soupir de lassitude, il commença à grimper sur ces derniers. Tout à coup, un cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'une pierre sur laquelle son pied prenait appui se détacha. Edward tenta de se rattraper, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il chuta lourdement dans l'eau, cette dernière emplie sa bouche alors que son dos heurtait le sol sableux. L'esprit encore confus, il se sentit soudain propulser à l'air libre avant d'atterrir sur l'herbe. Une pression excessive sur son torse lui fit recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Le jeune homme toussa avant de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras pour se relever. Aussitôt, l'air revint à manquer dans ses poumons quand une main enserra violemment son cou et qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le tronc d'un arbre.

« -Comment… Comment as-tu osé ? Rugit le Duc furieux.

Les mains d'Edward agrippèrent celles du Lord pour essayer de les desserrer, mais sa force était dérisoire comparée à celle du vampire. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Tu es à moi ! Gronda Lord Cullen. Tu m'appartiens ! Ta vie m'appartient !

Les propos de Sa Grâce le blessèrent plus que ses mains autour de son cou. Ainsi, il s'était trompé, il n'était rien d'autre que la chose du Duc, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il en était autrement ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'il suffoquait. Soudain, la poigne du Lord disparut et il tomba durement sur le sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

-Tu… Comment as-tu pu…, murmura Sa Grâce en faisant les cent pas tout en tournant autour de lui, je… Je ne peux pas croire que tu… Tu n'as pas le droit…

-Pardon, chuchota Edward d'une voix rauque. Je… Je voulais… Ma présence vous indisposait, je me suis dit qu'alors…

-Que tu allais te jeter dans la rivière ? Hurla le Duc.

-Non… Non ! Protesta Edward en se relevant. J'ai glissé en voulant passer par-dessus les rochers.

Lord Cullen observa le tas de rochers qui paraissait instable avant de le regarder. Edward fut soulagé de voir la tension qui habitait le Duc disparaître peu à peu. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'approcher de lui, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à son approche.

-Tout va bien… Pardonne-moi, s'excusa Sa Grâce, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, le Duc était à ses côtés et observait la peau de son cou.

-Je suis désolé, poursuivit le Lord, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais tu m'as fait tellement peur. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu voulais en finir.

-Je… Non, je suis tombé, chuchota Edward les yeux baissés.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Sa Grâce, viens, rentrons. »

Edward aurait aimé protester, mais il n'en avait pas le droit, le Duc le lui avait rappelé, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Ravalant ses larmes, il laissa le Lord le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme noua ses bras autour du Duc qui se mit aussitôt à courir en direction de Gloucester, l'air froid plaqua ses vêtements humides contre son corps, le faisant trembler. En peu de temps, il se retrouva dans la chambre, assit sur un fauteuil pendant que Sa Grâce cherchait des couvertures et des vêtements dans l'armoire. Les longs doigts fins du Duc se posèrent sur ses habits pour l'aider à les ôter, il se laissa faire tel un pantin avant d'être enveloppé dans une couverture. En un clin d'œil, le Lord se changea, puis, il partit en cuisine chercher du thé pour le réchauffer. Edward s'enroula dans sa couverture, il voulut aller s'installer dans le lit, mais il délaissa celui-ci pour s'installer dans un recoin de la chambre, assit sur le sol.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine où Moly sursauta en le voyant apparaître. Il lui demanda du thé et elle le chassa en lui assurant qu'Alfred le lui porterait dès qu'il serait prêt. Carlisle soupira, mais il sortit du domaine de sa cuisinière. Il allait s'empresser de rejoindre l'étage quand il fut arrêté par Jasper et Robert. Le jeune homme l'observait d'un air mécontent alors que l'expression de Jasper paraissait plus mitigée.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Souffla Robert.

-Je l'ai retrouvé au fond de la rivière.

-Quoi ? S'alarma Robert. Mais… Mais, je pensais qu'il allait bien ?

-Il a assuré qu'il était tombé.

-Et je pense que nous pouvons le croire, garantit Jasper en prenant Robert dans ses bras.

Le médecin acquiesça avant de reprendre son chemin. Le Marquis voulut le retenir, Carlisle savait qu'il voulait l'entretenir sur les différents sentiments qu'il avait perçu en lui, cependant, il avait mieux à faire. Le Duc grimpa à l'étage et se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra dans cette dernière, il se figea en voyant Edward blottit dans un coin, un air hagard peint sur son visage. Doucement, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui se releva aussitôt et garda la tête baissée, ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Edward, soupira tristement Carlisle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais j'ai eu tellement peur, mon amour. »

Tendrement, il caressa les cheveux du jeune homme avant de le guider jusqu'au lit où il le fit asseoir. Le médecin prit une serviette et essuya les cheveux de son ange avant de déposer une tenue sèche sur le lit. Il voulut déposer un baiser sur le front d'Edward, mais ce dernier se déroba. Carlisle ferma les yeux tout en faisant son possible pour ignorer la douleur qui déchirait sa poitrine. Lentement, il se recula. Il était parvenu à blesser le jeune homme, après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait cherché à faire depuis le début de la journée ? Si… Serrant les poings, il sortit de la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans son bureau.

.

* * *

.

Jasper poussa son amant dans le salon quand il entendit Carlisle redescendre. Comme il s'y attendait, leur ami était seul et il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Le Marquis se tourna vers son compagnon quand il l'entendit s'effondrer dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre pour s'installer sur l'accoudoir et déposer un baiser sur le front de Robert.

« -Je t'aime, murmura Jasper.

-Je t'aime aussi, assura Robert en serrant sa main, pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué pour ces deux-là ?

-Peut-être parce que Carlisle a vécu trop longtemps seul et sans amour, proposa-t-il, ce n'est pas évident pour lui, surtout depuis qu'il a appris la vérité sur Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser tranquille ce matin.

-Ce matin ?

-Oui, je l'ai croisé lors de ma chasse. Je pense qu'il était sur le point de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour qu'Edward puisse vivre heureux.

-C'est stupide, Edward ne peut pas être heureux s'il n'est pas là !

-Oui, mais ça, il ne l'a pas encore compris, soupira Jasper. Les remords que j'ai perçu tout à l'heure chez Carlisle me prouvent qu'il a dû faire quelque chose pour éloigner Edward de lui.

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Edward a voulu se réfugier chez nous, comprit Robert. Bon, je vais aller lui parler. Tu t'occupes de Carlisle ? »

Jasper grimaça. Quand le Duc de Gloucester était dans cet état, il ne servait à rien de lui parler, il se heurterait à un mur de morosité. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait faire changer d'avis Carlisle, un baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres et il eut à peine le temps de répondre à son amour que ce dernier filait déjà vers l'étage. Monsieur de Dorset ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, sachant parfaitement que le Duc l'enverrait promener.

« -Va-t'en, grogna Sa Grâce.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'ais écouté, espèce de crétin ! J'imagine que vu ton état, tu n'as pas réagi en compagnon doux et attentionné.

-Non, je lui ai crié dessus et je lui ai fait mal.

-Fait mal ?

-Je me suis arrêté à temps.

-Bien, tu te contrôles.

-J'aurais pu briser son cou, murmura Carlisle d'une voix désespérée.

-J'en doute… Bien, maintenant, tu vas te reprendre et cesser de le fuir.

-Je… Je ne peux pas… J'ai… Je cherche un moyen de le libérer.

-Le libérer ? Il n'en existe aucun. Dois-je te rappeler que le bracelet avec tes armoiries ne peut être ôté ? Je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on lui arrache un bras pour qu'il ne le porte plus.

-Il pourrait étudier, aller à l'université, être heureux !

-Mais, sacrebleu, Carlisle ! Ouvre les yeux ! Avant que tu ne recommences à faire des tiennes, Edward commençait à être heureux !

-Peut-être… Mais je ne peux cesser de penser à ce que je lui ai pris.

-Cela te rongera sûrement pendant des siècles, mais tu ne peux rien y changer. Tu ne peux pas réparer ce que tu as brisé, tu peux juste l'aider à vivre avec. En le fuyant, tu le brises à nouveau.

Carlisle allait répliquer quand il sentit la présence de Robert et d'Edward près de son bureau. Que faisaient-ils là ? Il ne pensait pas qu'Edward souhaiterait le voir après son attitude dans la chambre.

-Tu as de la visite, souffla Jasper, j'espère que tu cesseras de te comporter comme un idiot.

-Empêche-le de venir, supplia-t-il.

-Non, tu dois affronter tes peurs. »

Sur ces mots, Jasper se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Carlisle se leva en soufflant. Il fit quelques pas et se posta dos à la porte, son regard balaya le parc pour ne pas dévorer du regard le jeune homme. Son odeur le frappa de plein fouet lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une vague de calme l'envahit et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner après son ami. Il entendit le Marquis discuter avec Edward, mais il n'écouta pas leurs propos tant il se concentrait pour tempérer le trouble qui envahissait son être.

.

* * *

.

Robert frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre, il attendit une réponse, mais comme rien ne vint, il se permit d'entrer. Il fit quelques pas tout en cherchant Edward. Ne voyant pas ce dernier, il allait rebrousser chemin quand il perçut un sanglot. Robert fronça les sourcils quand il vit son ami agenouillé à côté du lit. Il prit le jeune homme par un bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit les marques de strangulation autour de son cou.

« -Qu'a-t-il fait ? Murmura Robert en effleurant les marques. Je sais que tu dois être perdu, mais je t'en prie, Carlisle t'aime même s'il s'y prend mal. Sa réaction était violente car il a eu peur de te perdre, de perdre l'homme qu'il aime.

-Il a eu peur de perdre son jouet, rectifia Edward d'une voix à peine audible.

-Non, ne pense pas ça… Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant notre absence ?

-Je… Je suis allé le voir, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec lui, avoua le jeune homme en baissant la tête, mais lui non… Il m'a fait comprendre que… que je n'étais plus le bienvenu. J'ai eu mal, j'ai voulu partir…

-Je comprends ta réaction, assura-t-il, elle est tout à fait normale. Cependant, je veux que tu ais toutes les cartes en main avant de juger Carlisle. Depuis qu'il a appris que tu étais le fils de Madame Elisabeth et non un prostitué, il va mal, très mal… Il s'est mis en tête que te repousser serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, il a donc voulu étouffer les sentiments qui naissaient en toi en te blessant. Je suis sûr qu'il a passé sa journée dans son bureau pour essayer de trouver un moyen de te libérer, de te rendre ta vie.

-Il… Il s'est emporté quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'apprendre la médecine.

-Je suis sûr qu'il t'apprendra. Edward, me fais-tu confiance ?

-Oui, répondit son ami après un instant de réflexion. »

Robert sourit. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami avant de se lever d'un pas décidé pour fouiller l'armoire du Duc. Edward s'approchait timidement de lui quand on frappa à la porte. Alfred arriva avec un plateau contenant une théière et deux tasses qu'il déposa sur un guéridon, Jonathan le suivait avec plusieurs cartons dans ses bras qu'il posa sur le lit. Robert les remercia avant de les chasser d'un geste impatient. Il ordonna à Edward de boire un peu de thé pour se réchauffer pendant qu'il ouvrait les paquets. Un sourire satisfait orna son visage quand il vit les premiers vêtements livrés par Monsieur Guiture. Edward haussa un sourcil un peu inquiet quand il remarqua la manière dont il le regardait. Robert savait qu'il allait devoir trouver les bons mots pour motiver Edward, mais il était temps que son ami montre au Duc qui commandait…

.

* * *

.

Edward inspira profondément. La main valide de Robert se crispa sur son épaule pour le pousser vers le bureau du Duc où ce dernier était toujours enfermé. Il tenta une nouvelle fois faire demi-tour, mais le regard confiant de son ami l'en empêcha. Arrivé à quelques pas du bureau, Robert lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de l'abandonner. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de tirer nerveusement sur la veste de son nouveau costume qui le mettait, selon Robert, en valeur. Il allait frapper à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le Marquis. Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes avec un œil appréciateur qui le fit rougir. Le Marquis lui offrit un clin d'œil complice et rassurant avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'intérieur du bureau.

« -Cesse donc de vouloir influencer mes sentiments ! Gronda le Duc.

Edward sentit son anxiété croître en l'entendant. Le Marquis soupira bruyamment avant de claquer la porte, ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura Monsieur de Dorset.

-Merci, balbutia Edward mal à l'aise.

Le Marquis sourit avant de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Une de ses mains se posa sur son épaule et un sentiment de quiétude l'envahit aussitôt. Edward sourit maladroitement au Marquis.

-Tu as les cartes en main, souffla Monsieur de Dorset. Tout va bien se passer.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, avoua Edward.

-Tu es la personne la plus importante de son éternité, lui rappela le Marquis, et puis, entre Robert et moi, à ton avis qui a le dernier mot ?

Edward se permit de sourire franchement à Monsieur de Dorset qui soupira théâtralement.

-Nous sommes à votre merci, lui rappela le Marquis.

Le jeune homme le regarda partir. Une fois seul, il inspira discrètement pour se donner du courage et entrer dans le bureau dont il referma la porte derrière lui. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la silhouette du Duc qui lui tournait le dis et semblait absorbé dans sa contemplation du parc. Les mains moites, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'approcha du Lord.

-Je suis désolé, répéta le Duc en se tourna vers lui. Comment va ton cou ?

-Ça va.

Un silence gênant s'abattit entre eux. Lord Cullen s'approcha doucement de lui, il tendit une main pour caresser son visage, mais il se recula au dernier moment pour aller se réfugier derrière son bureau. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, le Duc attrapa un dossier qu'il fit semblant de consulter, il en était certain. On frappa à la porte et Alfred ne tarda pas à entrer avec un plateau avec deux parts de gâteaux au chocolat et du thé. Le majordome repartit et il s'approcha du plateau pour constater que les deux parts se trouvaient sur une même assiette. Ainsi, même les vampires avaient de petits défauts humains. Il prit l'assiette et l'unique fourchette tout en s'asseyant face au Duc qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme dut prendre sur lui pour continuer le petit jeu comme Robert le lui avait indiqué, il ne risquait rien, son ami lui avait assuré que le Marquis et lui seraient à l'affût du moindre problème. Edward prit donc une bouchée du gâteau au chocolat sous le regard du Lord.

-L'une de mes amies, Victoria, ne cessait de manger du chocolat lorsqu'elle était malheureuse, elle disait que c'était son péché mignon et que cela lui remontait le moral.

-Le chocolat aurait selon certains des vertus apaisantes, murmura le Duc avant de baisser précipitamment la tête.

-Il paraît que le chocolat est aussi aphrodisiaque, se rappela Edward les joues en feu.

Lord Cullen releva la tête pour plonger son regard légèrement voilé dans le sien. Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour ne pas baisser les yeux, ayant du mal à tenir, il prit une nouvelle bouchée de chocolat.

-Alors pour laquelle de ces raisons aviez-vous envie de chocolat, Milord ? Osa questionner Edward d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-Les vampires peuvent manger de la nourriture humaine, mais nous n'en tirons pas autant de plaisir que vous. Cependant, on cherche du réconfort là où on peut, termina le Duc dans un murmure.

-Du réconfort ?

Lord Cullen se leva précipitamment pour se poster à nouveau face à la fenêtre. Il put voir ses mains tremblantes se nouer dans son dos. Les épaules du Duc se voûtèrent et s'il l'avait pu, Edward était sûr que Sa Grâce aurait pleuré. Le jeune homme posa l'assiette sur le bureau avant de se lever.

-Je…

Edward savait ce qu'il devait dire, Robert lui avait demandé d'être honnête et direct, mais il se voyait mal parler ainsi au Lord. Cependant, il en allait de leur avenir, son ami avait raison, ils devaient sortir de cette spirale. La culpabilité du Duc était telle qu'il ne pourrait pas faire le premier pas, c'était à lui de le faire. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lord Cullen. Celui-ci sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, son visage reflétait autant la surprise que l'espoir.

-Milord, pourriez-vous me dire pour qu'elle raison vous me fuyez ? Si cette raison me paraît acceptable, je ne vous importunerai plus.

Lentement, le Duc se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien, un voile de tristesse ternissait l'éclat de ses prunelles ambrées.

-Comment peux-tu poser la question ? Murmura le Lord d'une voix douloureuse. Si je cherche à t'éloigner de moi, c'est uniquement pour ton bien. Edward, je t'ai fait énormément de mal et pour me racheter je ne peux que tout faire pour que tu sois heureux.

-Alors, vous pensez que votre froideur fera mon bonheur ?

-Je… Peut-être pas de suite, admit le Duc de Gloucester, mais dans quelques temps, tu m'oublieras… Tu pourras étudier, rencontrer une jeune femme, avoir des enfants…

La souffrance était perceptible dans la voix du Lord, les mots qu'il prononçait le blessait et il en fut surpris. Le Duc l'aimait-il au point de faire preuve d'une telle abnégation ? Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine, alors, Robert avait raison ! Une confiance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie envahit son être, il posa sa main sur celle du Duc. Ce dernier posa son autre main sur la sienne, repoussant doucement sa veste et sa chemise pour révéler le bracelet en cuir qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa chair.

-Je trouverais une solution pour t'en débarrasser, promit le Lord.

-J'aimerais que cela soit possible, admit Edward, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant, quelque chose dans vos propos me chagrine.

-Quoi donc ? Questionna le Duc surpris.

-Pensez-vous que je sois stupide au point de ne pas pouvoir penser par moi-même ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Lord Cullen quand il entendit le ton sec de sa voix.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu es stupide, s'offensa le Duc.

-Si je ne le suis point, je pense que vous pourriez me demander mon avis avant de prendre une décision concernant ma vie ou alors ne suis-je qu'un joujou à vos yeux ?

-Tu n'as jamais été un jouet pour moi ! S'écria Lord Cullen. Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur.

-Alors, pourquoi vous échinez-vous à me rendre malheureux ? Ne m'avez-vous point entendu quand je vous ai dit avoir besoin de vous ? N'était-ce pas une preuve suffisante pour vous que je m'abandonne dans vos bras ? Je sais que je ne suis ni noble, ni beau, je me sens si insignifiant par rapport à vous…

-Ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit le Duc, tu es bien plus bon que je ne pourrais jamais l'être, c'est moi qui suis honoré de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Donc, sommes-nous d'accord ? Murmura Edward un peu craintivement.

-Oui, nous sommes d'accord. Mon comportement était excessif et blessant, me pardonnes-tu ?

-Je vous pardonnerais si vous me faites la promesse de ne plus me repousser comme aujourd'hui.

-Je te le promets.

Edward sourit au Duc. Celui-ci le lui rendit avant de s'approcher, ses mains douces et blanches se posèrent sur ses hanches et il put sentir son regard se poser avec intérêt sur lui.

-Tu es magnifique dans ce costume, le complimenta Sa Grâce.

-Merci, mais c'est grâce à vous et au talent de Monsieur Guiture.

-Non, tu es tellement beau.

Edward rougit avant de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il vit les lèvres du Duc se rapprocher des siennes. A peine s'étaient-elles touchées qu'il sentit la langue de Lord Cullen tracer le contour de ses dernières, il ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pendant que leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement les épaules du Duc pendant que les mains de ce dernier quittaient ses hanches pour caresser son dos. A bout de souffle, il dut malheureusement repousser le Lord. Celui-ci posa son front contre le sien et le regarda avec amour.

-Veux-tu toujours apprendre la médecine ? Questionna le Duc de Gloucester.

-Oui, acquiesça Edward toujours un peu essoufflé.

-Installe-toi.

Le jeune homme sourit et s'appuya contre le bureau du Lord pendant que ce dernier cherchait un ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Le Duc s'assit dans son fauteuil et commença à fouiller les tiroirs de son bureau.

-Je ne pensais pas que Milord était désordonné, se moqua doucement Edward.

Aussitôt le Duc releva la tête, le jeune homme craignit un instant d'avoir dépassé les bornes, mais le sourire de Sa Grâce le rassura.

-N'ai jamais peur de me reparler comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui, lui demanda Lord Cullen, cela me fait plaisir que tu te sentes enfin en confiance avec moi. Seulement, je te demanderai encore un petit effort.

-Lequel ?

-Carlisle, tu n'as prononcé mon prénom qu'une seule fois et je rêve de te l'entendre dire encore, encore et encore…

-Je vais y songer, plaisanta Edward ce qui fit sourire le Lord, peut-être que si vous êtes sage, j'y consentirai.

-Je n'ose imaginer ce que je devrais faire pour que tu me tutoie, soupira le Duc.

Edward sourit et regarda le Lord fouiller à nouveau son bureau. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il l'entendit jurer avant de sortir triomphalement un livre de sous un tas de papiers.

-Et voilà !

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en prenant le livre que lui tendait le Duc.

-L'anatomie humaine ? Lut-il en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

-Oui, il faut commencer par les bases.

Edward acquiesça et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage, heureux de pouvoir enfin étudier une matière qui l'avait toujours attiré. Ses doigts tournèrent les pages, ses yeux avides parcouraient les images, son cerveau vorace de connaissance enregistrait déjà des mots. Il tournait une nouvelle page quand il sentit une main caresser sa cuisse, traçant des arabesques, remontant toujours plus haut. Il donna une légère tape sur celle-ci avant de se replonger dans son livre.

-Hum ! Hum !

Le jeune homme releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil surpris au Duc qui l'observait d'un air amusé.

-Oui ? Murmura Edward dont le regard avait du mal à se détacher du livre.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais regretter de t'avoir donné cet ouvrage ?

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Questionna-t-il un peu perdu.

Le Duc sourit avant de se lever pour refermer son livre, il le posa sur le bureau avant de s'installer entre ses jambes et de coller leur torse l'un contre l'autre. Les mains du Lord glissèrent le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses fesses qu'il pressa pour rapprocher leurs corps. Sa Grâce allait s'emparer de ses lèvres quand on frappa à la porte du bureau.

-Oui, Alfred ? Dit le Duc sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

-Je suis navré vous importuner, Milord, mais il y a eu une charrette s'est retournée en revenant des champs, les blessés viennent d'arriver.

-Bien, murmura Carlisle.

Alfred s'inclina avant de sortir. Edward attendit ensuite du bruit dans la salle d'attente, il voulut descendre du bureau, mais le Duc le garda prisonnier contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent et il daigna ensuite le laisser partir. Le jeune homme mit le livre sous son bras et prit dans son autre main l'assiette contenant les parts de gâteau.

-Il me semble que ce gâteau était là pour me réconforter, lui rappela le Duc en arborant un air peiné.

Edward sourit en haussant un sourcil. Il reposa l'assiette sur le bureau, il profita du moment que le Lord était en train d'enfiler une blouse blanche pour piquer le bout de son doigt avec la fourchette.

-Que fais-tu ? S'écria aussitôt le Duc.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous remarqueriez une simple goutte, s'étonna Edward en portant le doigt à ses lèvres pour aspirer son sang.

-Que fais-tu ? Répéta le Lord qui fixait avec avidité son doigt.

-Embrassez-moi !

Edward rougit en réalisant ce qu'il demandait. Un vent froid l'envahit et il se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte douce du Duc qui s'empara de ses lèvres. La langue du Lord trouva son chemin entre ses lèvres et il l'accueillit en la caressant avec la sienne. Un grognement fit trembler le torse du Duc qui le serrait toujours plus contre lui. En un geste souple, Sa Grâce le souleva pour le poser sur le bureau et pouvoir ainsi plus aisément l'embrasser avec passion. Edward tira légèrement sur les cheveux blonds pour faire cesser leurs baisers.

-Navré, mais j'ai besoin de respirer, lui rappela-t-il.

-File avant que je n'oublie de faire mon devoir.

Edward sourit, il prit son livre et l'assiette avant de quitter le bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'adossa contre celle-ci et soupira de soulagement. Il allait regagner la chambre du Duc quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Personne n'apparut sur le seuil de ce dernier, mais il sut qu'il était attendu. Il entra. Robert et Jasper l'observaient avec un sourire.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-Je t'en prie, ça nous fait plaisir, assura Robert.

-Merci, Monsieur le Marquis, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu agir de la sorte si vous n'aviez pas agi.

-Je t'ai juste t'ai donné un peu de courage pour que tu te lances, tu es le seul responsable de ton bonheur, Edward.

-Je vais aller lire un peu si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Fais donc, lui dit Robert, pour notre part, nous allons nous accorder un petit tête-à-tête. »

Le Marquis sourit en entendant les propos de son amant, ce dernier n'attendit pas d'ailleurs qu'il soit sorti pour se jeter sur les lèvres de Robert. Edward gagna d'un pas léger la chambre où il s'installa sur le lit avec son ouvrage et l'assiette. Il mangea l'une des parts avant de se lever pour aller chercher un peu de thé. Puis, il reprit sa lecture en dégustant la deuxième part sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait tant il était désireux d'apprendre.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle soigna le dernier patient, il lui donna un calmant avant de demander à Jonathan et au jeune Lionel de l'installer dans l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée qu'il utilisait pour les patients qu'il devait surveiller. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois les constantes de l'adolescent et rassurer la famille, il rejoignit sa demeure. Carlisle passa par la salle à manger et fut étonné de voir que cette dernière était vide, Edward et leurs invités avaient-ils déjà terminé de dîner ? Surpris et perdu dans ses pensées, il partit à leur recherche. Son attention fut soudain attirée par des rires, étonné, il se dirigea vers les thermes. Il entra et allait appeler son amour, surpris qu'il se baigne avec Jasper et Robert, quand il se figea. Le médecin tourna les talons tout en murmurant des excuses après avoir aperçu ses amis étroitement enlacés et nus… Tout en chassant les images qui éveillaient son désir, il monta à l'étage espérant y trouver Edward. Il finit par trouver celui-ci étendu sur le lit. Au premier abord, il crut que le jeune homme s'était endormi, mais il remarqua qu'il n'en était rien lorsqu'il le vit tourner une page. Lord Cullen fronça les sourcils, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, comment arrivait-il à lui quoi que ce soit ? Il s'approcha de la cheminée et alluma un chandelier qui s'y trouvait. Ce dernier en main, il gagna le lit et déposa le candélabre sur le chevet à proximité. Il s'allongea à côté d'Edward qui ne bougea pas, il se demanda un instant si le jeune homme avait conscience de sa présence. Le Duc sursauta en entendant Edward éclater de rire.

« -Vous devriez voir votre tête, Milord, se moqua Edward. Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence ?

Carlisle sourit avant de se pencher pour effleurer les lèvres du jeune homme, alors que ce dernier cherchait à approfondir leur baiser, il se recula.

-C'est à ton tour de paraître dépité, s'amusa-t-il.

Edward soupira avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Il caressa les cheveux du jeune homme qui s'abandonna à la caresse en fermant les yeux. Depuis qu'Edward était entré dans son bureau tout à l'heure, un poids avait disparu de sur sa poitrine, il se sentait libéré, heureux. Il allait aimer ce jeune homme aujourd'hui, demain et pour l'éternité.

-Alors, où en es-tu ? Questionna Carlisle en prenant le livre.

-Je l'ai fini.

-Déjà ? S'étonna le médecin.

-Vous voulez m'interroger ? Demanda Edward en se redressant, ses yeux émeraude brillants.

-Tu as tout appris en si peu de temps ?

-A vous d'en juger !

-Je le ferai, mais demain. Il est tard et je ne crois pas que tu ais dîné.

-Oh, Alfred est venu me voir. Monsieur de Dorset et Robert ont dîné en tête-à-tête et je dois que je n'avais pas faim.

-Vraiment ?

-Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû manger les deux parts de gâteau au chocolat, admit Edward.

-Et bien, si tu ne souhaites pas dîner, nous pouvons effectivement continuer la leçon étant donné que tu sembles le vouloir.

-Oh, oui !

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme lui fit chaud au cœur. Carlisle se leva, il devait admettre que ce qu'il avait vu dans les thermes avait éveillé ses sens et son esprit superposait aisément les corps de ses amis au sien et à celui d'Edward.

-Milord ? S'impatienta Edward.

-Ferme les yeux.

Le jeune homme obéit et il hésita quelques secondes, peu sûr de sa réaction. Cependant, il ne put résister plus longtemps à l'idée qui le taraudait. Un peu hésitant, il revint s'allonger sur le lit.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Edward lui obéit et le jeune homme s'empourpra quand son regard se posa sur son corps dénudé.

-Je… Je croyais que vous deviez m'interroger ? Balbutia son amour.

-Quoi de mieux que la pratique ? A moins que cela ne te dérange ?

-Non…

-Bien, souffla Carlisle en s'allongeant sur le dos. Montre-moi le tibia ?

Edward posa doucement son doigt sur son tibia gauche qu'il caressa doucement sur sa longueur.

-Le muscle grand pectoral ?

Carlisle retint son souffle quand le doigt du jeune homme se posa sur le haut de son torse, glissant vers son mamelon dont il traça les contours.

-Le cubitus ?

Son élève sourit avant de se pencher à travers son corps pour déposer ses lèvres sur son avant-bras droit, la présence de son être chaud et habillé contre le sien électrisa ses sens.

-Le fémur ?

Continuant leur parcours sans faute, les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur son fémur droit, partant du tibia, remontant toujours plus haut, éveillant un brasier dans son être.

-C'est très bien, le félicita-t-il d'une voix chargée de désir.

Carlisle plongea son regard dans celui de son élève, ce dernier était lui aussi un peu essoufflé, ses joues étaient rouges et il pouvait sentir son regard timide se poser sur son entrejambe qui avait pris de l'ampleur depuis le début de la leçon.

-On continue ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

Le Duc sourit quand il remarqua les émeraudes chargées d'un désir aussi intense que le sien. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'étendre sur le lit. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser empli de frénésie. Les mains de Carlisle partirent à l'assaut des vêtements du jeune homme pour l'en débarrasser au plus vite. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit le seuil des lèvres de son amant quand il s'empara de son membre fièrement érigé pour le caresser. Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous ses caresses. Il était magnifique ainsi abandonné. Soudain, un feulement lui échappa quand il sentit une main hésitante s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, réussit-il à dire.

-Je veux…, chuchota Edward, mais je ne sais pas…

Carlisle lui sourit, le rassurant et effaçant par la même occasion l'ignorance que son jeune amant semblait porter comme une honte. Doucement, il prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres, sa langue caressa la paume du jeune homme pendant qu'il présentait la sienne à son amour. Edward l'imita et ses sens s'enflammèrent quand il sentit sa langue contre sa peau. Lorsque leurs paumes furent suffisamment humides, il les guida vers leurs sexes. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

-Fais comme moi, ordonna Carlisle. »

Edward hocha doucement la tête. Le Duc enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amour pour déposer des baisers, lécher et mordiller sa peau avant de s'emparer du lobe de son oreille pour le suçoter. Le plaisir grimpait en lui, la main d'Edward se resserrant peu à peu sur sa hampe l'entraînant vers la délivrance. Le sang du jeune homme l'appelait, mais il faisait son possible pour y résister, cependant, lorsque l'ongle de son amant titilla son gland, il céda. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le cou d'Edward qui s'arqua contre lui en gémissant de plaisir. Alors qu'il s'abreuvait de son sang et du plaisir, les lèvres du jeune homme trouvèrent le chemin de son cou. A nouveau, il ressentit une légère douleur qui ne fit qu'amplifier son plaisir. Leurs mains délaissèrent leurs sexes pour agripper frénétiquement le corps de l'autre. Le sang chaud d'Edward coulait le long de sa gorge, son sexe palpitait, gonflait quand il rencontrait celui de son amant contre lequel il se frottait. Leur étreinte se resserra. Leurs corps tremblèrent de plaisir. Les jambes du jeune homme s'emmêlèrent avec les siennes, leurs bassins se retrouvaient frénétiquement et soudain leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Un goût étrange envahit sa bouche, un goût de sang qui n'était pas celui d'Edward… Le plaisir explosa violemment dans son corps et ils jouirent en même temps oubliant par la même occasion la question qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Le corps apaisé, le souffle court, Edward se laissa aller contre lui. Carlisle bascula sur le dos tout en gardant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la trace de morsure qui venait se joindre aux bleus qui commençaient à apparaître. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Edward se redressa et le rassura d'un regard avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Carlisle imita son amant et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa bercer pas les battements de son cœur, sa respiration régulière, son odeur envoûtante, lentement, il glissa vers une torpeur proche du sommeil…


	10. Chapter 10

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément, je suis très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise toujours autant ! Merci !

Pour les reviews anonymes : 

Caro06 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !

Concernant la prochaine publication de Milord, je ne publierai pas le week-end prochain, en effet, mes grands-parents fêtent leurs 60 ans de mariage, près d'une centaine d'invités, pas de traiteur donc on a deux jours pour faire à manger, décorer la salle etc… Donc, je serais sûrement sur les rotules, la suite sera publiée au plus tard le 12 juin. Profitez bien des week-ends à rallonge !

Bonne semaine à tous !

.

* * *

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 10 : Jalousie**

.

.

Carlisle relut une dernière fois le courrier qu'il adressait à Sa Majesté la Reine Victoria. En effet, il venait de recevoir une lettre d'Aro et ce dernier se disait apaisé par les propos de la Souveraine qui honorerait le pacte, leurs deux espèces pourraient donc coexister sans se mener une guerre que les humains seraient sûrs de perdre. Il souffla légèrement sur sa missive, attendant patiemment que l'encre sèche. Un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête, il oublia momentanément sa lettre pour observer le jeune homme qui était assis dans un fauteuil près de sa bibliothèque. Son air appliqué et concentré le fit sourire, Edward étudiait et faisait avec sérieux les exercices qu'il lui avait demandé. Carlisle cacheta sa missive et apposa son sceau dans la cire rouge pour cacheter cette dernière. Son travail terminé, il se leva et s'approcha de son élève qui ne daigna pas lui jeter un simple coup d'œil quand il caressa ses cheveux.

« -Edward ? L'interpella-t-il amusé.

-Oui ? Je… Je n'ai pas fini, Milord, lui répondit le jeune homme légèrement paniqué.

-Edward, il est normal que tu n'ais pas terminé, je t'ai donné ces exercices il y a moins de vingt minutes, cependant, tu as bien avancé, constata le médecin en observant sa feuille. Viens.

-Mais…

-Allez, abandonne tes livres pendant quelques secondes, je te promets que je te laisse tranquille ensuite.

Edward reposa son livre, son papier et le crayon à papier sur la table basse avant de lui obéir. Carlisle prit sa main et l'attira à lui, les mains de son amour se posèrent sur son torse et ils échangèrent un regard avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, leurs langues se caressaient alors qu'il poussait lentement le jeune homme vers son bureau. Il rompit leur étreinte quand les jambes de son ange butèrent contre son fauteuil. D'un geste souple, il poussa Edward qui tomba assis dans le siège. Le jeune homme voulut se relever, mais il l'en empêcha.

-Tu seras bien mieux là pour travailler que dans ce fauteuil, tu vas finir par te casser le dos.

-Mais…

-Pas de protestation jeune homme, j'ai terminé et je veux que tu finisses de travailler ici, d'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta Edward.

Carlisle embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son jeune amant avant de se relever, il récupéra les affaires d'Edward et les lui donna, puis, il prit sa lettre et quitta le bureau.

-Jonathan ! Interpela-t-il le jeune homme qui passait dans le hall.

-Vôtre Grâce.

-Un coursier royal ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, remettez-lui cette missive.

-Bien, Milord.

-Les dernières commandes sont-elles arrivées ?

-Oui, nous venons de les recevoir et Monsieur le Marquis ainsi que Monsieur Robert sont en train de les déballer.

-Parfait, assura Carlisle en souriant. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

-Bien entendu, Milord, assura Jonathan.

-Je monte donc les rejoindre.

-Je vais m'assurer que Monsieur Edward reste au rez-de-chaussée, lui promit Alfred qui s'approchait avec une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuits.

-Moly le gâte trop, soupira Carlisle en voyant les biscuits. »

Sur ces mots, il piqua un biscuit avant de grimper tranquillement à l'étage. Carlisle était heureux, il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux et il le devait à Edward, le jeune homme illuminait littéralement sa vie. Cependant, son ange éprouvait encore certaines réserves vis-à-vis de lui, le temps l'aiderait à les surmonter, mais en attendant, il terminait ce que Robert avait commencé : il voulait qu'Edward se sente chez lui à Gloucester. En compagnie de son amour, ils s'étaient rendus à la ville la plus proche pour acheter des tissus, de nouveaux meubles pendant que Jasper et Robert s'occupaient de la partie la plus secrète de son plan. Le rez-de-chaussée avait entièrement été redécoré en quelques jours, sauf son bureau qu'Edward refusa farouchement de ré-agencer. Arrivé au dernier étage du château, il entra et ne put retenir un soupir agacé quand il surprit ses amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser avec fougue.

« -Hum ! Hum ! Je vous rappelle que vos appartements se trouvent à l'étage inférieur.

-On dirait que Monsieur le Duc est le seul à vouloir profiter de cette chambre, ricana Jasper.

-Tu permets tout de même que le propriétaire des lieux en ait la primeur ? Répliqua Carlisle acerbe.

-Ça suffit, vous deux, soupira Robert, allez, accrochez-moi ces rideaux et les tableaux maintenant que la peinture est sèche.

Jasper et lui échangèrent un regard avant d'obéir à Robert qui venait de s'installer dans un canapé d'un blanc immaculé. Tout en arrangeant les rideaux, son regard balaya les immenses pièces qui étaient baignées par la lumière du jour grâces aux grandes fenêtres qu'il avait spécialement fait construire pour les ouvertures qu'ils avaient élargi avec Jasper durant une nuit. Les peintures claires associées aux meubles étincelants et épurés conféraient un air de Paradis aux appartements qu'il dédiait à son ange. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Jasper réclama son aide pour porter un immense bassin dans la salle d'eau. Ils l'installèrent près d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'étang, Carlisle s'imaginait parfaitement prendre un bain le soir, son amour blottit dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux même pas m'imaginer ce à quoi tu penses, railla Jasper, pourrais-tu contrôler tes ardeurs ?

-Et toi, les tiennes ! J'apprécierais de ne pas sans cesse vous surprendre dans des positions plus ou moins explicite, contre-attaqua Carlisle.

-Jaloux, le taquina son ami.

Carlisle ne répondit pas, il est vrai qu'il enviait la complicité, les gestes, l'intimité que partageaient ses amis. Jasper qui bien entendu senti son changement d'humeur s'apprêta à le réconforter, mais il le fit taire d'un petit sourire avant de regagner la première pièce qui était en réalité un salon, cependant, ce dernier disparaissait sous les malles et les caisses contenant ses commandes. Robert était en train d'ouvrir une de ces dernières, il se précipita à ses côtés quand il entendit un petit cri de douleur.

-Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

-Merci, souffla Robert en massant son épaule.

-Tu as toujours mal ?

-Ça va, murmura son ami.

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir sur le divan. Puis, ignorant ses protestations, il déboutonna sa chemise et enleva le bandage. Ses doigts palpèrent l'épaule du jeune homme et du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Jasper qui les observait depuis l'arcade menant à la chambre.

-Aïe, laissa échapper Robert quand il palpa la partie basse de son épaule.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, il examina avec plus d'attention le jeune homme, ses doigts suivant le mouvement de chaque muscle, de chaque os lorsqu'il faisait bouger l'articulation.

-Tu as besoin de repos, conseilla-t-il en refaisant le bandage. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'allonger dans le bureau, tu tiendrais compagnie à Edward et tu pourrais te reposer sur le canapé ?

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser finir la décoration seuls, vous allez faire n'importe quoi, protesta Robert.

-Ecoute, tu nous as suffisamment répété mille et une fois les choses pour qu'on ne fasse pas d'erreurs. Par ailleurs, je te promets que si nous avons un doute, je viendrais immédiatement te chercher, promit Jasper.

Robert voulut protester, mais ils ne le laissèrent pas faire. Carlisle le poussa vers la sortie avec la ferme attention de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau, mais le jeune homme décréta qu'il était encore capable de marcher seul. Le médecin revint dans les nouveaux appartements où il trouva un Marquis pensif et inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Jasper d'une voix tendue.

-Laisse-lui le temps de guérir.

-Mais cela fait une dizaine de jours et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'amélioration, remarqua son ami.

-C'est un délai tout à fait raisonnable, je ne suis pas inquiet.

-Mais…

-Jasper, je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, mais ne compare pas Edward et Robert, la guérison d'Edward était exceptionnellement rapide.

-Donc, Robert va bien.

-Oui, cependant, je te conseillerais de prendre soin de lui. E… Evite les étreintes un peu trop fougueuses. »

Jasper lui lança un petit sourire amusé, mais il eut étonnement le bon goût de ne pas relever sa gêne. Son meilleur ami lui fit signe de le rejoindre et ils allèrent installer l'immense lit à baldaquin dans la chambre. Ils venaient de terminer quand Jonathan vint les rejoindre, leur apprenant que la pièce principale de sa surprise venait d'arriver. Carlisle et Jasper suivirent le serviteur, non sans avoir fait un détour par le bureau pour demander discrètement à Robert d'empêcher Edward de quitter ce dernier. Cependant, ils eurent la surprise de trouver ce dernier vide. Peut-être Robert avait-il devancé sa demande ? Ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'arrière-cour où des hommes étaient en train de décharger son présent le plus précieux.

.

* * *

.

Edward fronça les sourcils lorsque la mine de son crayon à papier se brisa, le jeune homme soupira et fouilla du regard le bureau du Duc, mais il ne trouva pas de taille crayons. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, n'osant pas ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau pour en chercher un. Il posa le crayon devenu inutile tout en se demandant si Lord Cullen lui en voudrait s'il utilisait sa plume et son encrier. Il décida que ce dernier ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il prit donc la plume et la trempa dans l'encre, puis, il reprit son travail. Alors qu'il débutait un nouvel exercice, sa main se tendit machinalement vers le tas de feuilles vierges pour en saisir une et pouvoir continuer. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quand il entendit ces dernières chuter. Un soupir agacé lui échappa, il abandonna son travail pour se pencher et ramasser les feuilles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il remarqua un livre qui était tombé en même temps que le papier. Il s'en saisit et fut intrigué par le titre de ce dernier. Edward se releva et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil. D'un geste distrait, il posa les feuilles sur le bureau et ouvrit le livre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il parcourait le premier chapitre. Il déglutit péniblement. Il aurait dû poser le livre, cesser de le parcourir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer alors que ses joues s'empourpraient doucement alors qu'il imaginait le Duc et lui… Le jeune homme sursauta quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, il leva les yeux et vit Robert entrer. Tel un enfant pris en faute, il s'empressa de ranger le livre faisant tomber par la même occasion les feuilles dans son empressement pour le dissimuler. Il se hâta de quitter son siège pour les ramasser une nouvelle fois tout en prenant soin de laisser le livre dissimulé sous les feuilles. Edward se redressa et s'installa dans le fauteuil tout en adressant un petit sourire à Robert qui le fixait avec interrogation.

« -Tout va bien, Edward ?

-Oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Robert l'observa avec attention tout en s'approchant du bureau. Edward ne put s'empêcher de gigoter dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, ses yeux ne pouvant éviter de traîner vers la pile de feuilles. Son ami s'approcha du bureau et Edward se tendit quand il le vit poser sa main sur la pile de feuilles.

-Alors, tu avances bien ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? Questionna Robert en désignant le livre de biologie sur lequel il travaillait.

-Non, Lord Cullen m'a bien expliqué avant de me donner mon travail.

-Je ne doute pas que Carlisle soit un bon professeur.

Edward rougit violemment, les images de son cours d'anatomie venant se dessiner dans son esprit, la chaleur envahit à nouveau son être et il inspira doucement pour tenter d'apaiser le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui.

-Y'aurait-il quelque chose que j'ignore sur ce cher professeur Cullen ? Questionna Robert avec un sourire taquin.

-Non, non.

-Je suis vexé que tu ne veuilles point me répondre, je pensais que nous étions amis ? Insista Robert en lui offrant une moue attendrissante. Edward ?

-Je… J'ai du travail.

A peine avait-il murmuré ces mots, qu'il s'empressa de replonger dans son livre, espérant qu'ainsi le sujet serait clos. Il essayait de se concentrer et d'ignorer la présence de Robert qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand il entendit un froissement de papier. Il tourna rapidement la tête et vit que Robert avait trouvé le livre qu'il lisait lors de son entrée.

-Intéressant, murmura Robert en lisant le titre, pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé un peu trop romancé.

Edward se retint de demander où était la romance dans cet enchevêtrement de corps et de passion, il se contenta de baisser la tête.

-Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, il n'y a aucun mal à lire ce genre de roman. Je suis simplement étonné que Carlisle te l'ait donné.

-A vrai dire….

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment avouer que le Duc ne lui avait pas donné ce livre, qu'il l'avait simplement trouvé sur le bureau de ce dernier et que sa curiosité l'avait poussé à le feuilleter.

-Allons faire un tour, proposa Robert.

-Je n'ai pas terminé les exercices que Milord m'a demandé de faire, je ne voudrais pas…

-Je suis sûr que Carlisle sera d'accord avec le fait que tu fasses une petite pause, allez, viens.

Sans lui laisser le loisir de protester d'avantage, Robert lui fit signe de se lever, son ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent, côte à côte, s'éloignant lentement, mais sûrement du château. Arrivés au bord de la rivière, là où ils s'étaient baignés il y a plusieurs semaines, Robert s'assit dans l'herbe, son dos reposant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Son ami l'observait avec une telle insistance qu'il ne put soutenir son regard, il tourna la tête et se mit à fixer l'eau qui coulait non loin d'eux.

-Edward, considères-tu que nous sommes amis ? Demanda soudain Robert.

-Oui, bien sûr ! S'écria-t-il avec fougue, blessé que son ami en doute.

-Alors, étant donné que nous sommes amis, tu dois savoir que tu peux aborder tous les sujets avec moi. Si tu as des questions, des craintes, je t'écouterais avec plaisir, j'essaierais de te répondre, de te rassurer. Aucun sujet ne peut être prohibé entre deux amis.

-Je… Je sais, murmura Edward qui comprenait parfaitement quel sujet son ami voulait aborder, je ne suis point à l'aise…

-Je le comprends, l'interrompit Robert, approche, assieds-toi.

Edward inspira discrètement avant d'obéir. Il s'assit près de son ami qui lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Comme l'avait deviné Robert, pas mal de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Même s'il avait grandi dans une maison close, il devait avouer que sa mère et les habitants du Manoir avaient fait en sorte qu'il conserve son innocence. Alors, comment aborder le sujet avec un inconnu ? Même s'il était son ami, il ne connaissait Robert que depuis quelques semaines. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses mains devinrent moites, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, jamais il n'oserait s'entretenir de cela avec lui.

-J'avais ton âge quand j'ai rencontré Jasper, confia Robert. Je vivais à Paris avec mes parents, la famille de ma mère possédant des terres non loin de la capitale française. Nous partagions notre temps entre les deux pays. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré Jasper, mais depuis quelques temps j'avais l'impression que l'on me suivait. C'était un samedi, il faisait beau et je m'apprêtais à me rendre avec ma sœur et ma mère chez l'une de ses amies, la Comtesse de Merville, mes parents rêvaient que j'épouse leur fille. Alors que nous allions nous mettre en route et que je répétais le discours que l'on m'avait fait répéter…

-Un discours ? Releva Edward en voyant le sourire de son ami.

-Oui, mère souhaitait que je demande à Mademoiselle de Merville d'être ma cavalière au prochain bal, demande que je lui aurais faite lors d'une balade avec notre chaperon.

-Cette demoiselle de Merville vous était donc promise ?

-Oui, mais je n'étais guère épris d'elle, elle n'était pas vraiment plaisante, enfin… Disons qu'elle n'avait rien pour me plaire, mais j'étais prêt à me plier aux désirs de mes parents, je ne connaissais rien de l'amour. Nous allions donc partir quand notre majordome vint nous annoncer que le Duc de Gloucester et le Marquis de Dorset sollicitaient une entrevue. Tu imagines bien, vue le prestige de ces messieurs, que notre visite chez les Merville fut annulée et que l'on s'empressa d'aller quérir mon père. Ils ne sont restés que peu de temps, il faut dire que mes parents faisaient leur possible pour vanter les mérites de Guillemette. Sais-tu que j'ai cru que Jasper était sot ? Avoua-t-il en riant. Il ne cessait de me regarder et répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait de manière incohérente. Bref, leurs visites devinrent de plus en plus régulières et habilement, Carlisle se débrouillait pour que nous restions seuls, Jasper et moi. Au début, je n'ai pas compris ses tentatives de séduction, il faut dire qu'il était un peu maladroit dans son approche… Bref, je ne sais plus comment, mais je me suis retrouvé dans un navire en partance pour Londres en compagnie du Duc et du Marquis. Malgré la gentillesse de Carlisle, j'étais impressionné par ses titres, sa prestance, quant à Jasper, il passait son temps à me fixer ou à me fuir. J'avais l'impression d'être un morceau de viande, je comprends mieux maintenant avec le recul.

Edward se perdit un instant dans ses propres souvenirs, l'histoire de Robert ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, sauf que la leur s'était bien terminée.

-Je vivais sous la protection de Carlisle dans son hôtel particulier de St James. Mes sentiments pour le Marquis étaient confus, il ne me laissait pas indifférent, mais c'était la première fois que je ressentais cela et je ne savais comment nommer mon inclination. Un jour où je lisais, Jasper m'a rejoint, magnifique dans son costume, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Sans un mot, il s'est approché et m'a tendu le bouquet de roses. J'étais confus. La seconde suivante, il s'est emparé de mes lèvres. Au moment où j'allais me laisser aller, Carlisle est arrivé et l'a chassé. Je n'ai pas compris, j'étais malheureux. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Carlisle est venu me parler. Il m'a expliqué que c'était mieux ainsi, Jasper avait besoin de temps pour contrôler ses sentiments sinon il allait me blesser. Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que j'étais toujours aussi perdu. Carlisle m'a ensuite aidé à comprendre ce que je ressentais. J'étais paniqué, comment pouvais-je être attiré par un homme ? Carlisle m'a rassuré. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui… Le lendemain, je revoyais Jasper. Le Marquis m'a déclaré son amour alors que le Duc se tenait non loin et à l'affût de nos propos, j'étais terriblement gêné qu'il soit là. Jasper m'a demandé de réfléchir, il m'a aussi dit que nous pouvions faire un essai, voir si notre histoire marchait. Nous garderions notre relation secrète, Jasper souhaitait cela pour que mon nom ne soit pas sali et que je puisse retourner à ma vie d'avant si jamais je ne souhaitais pas poursuivre, mais il était trop tard, je lui appartenais déjà… Les jours, les semaines ont passé, voyant qu'il se contrôlait, Carlisle nous a laissé vivre notre histoire. Je logeais toujours à son hôtel de St James, Carlisle m'avait proposé d'y rester autant que je le souhaitais, demandant à ses gens de veiller sur moi.

Edward sourit quand il vit son ami se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Ce dernier le regarda quelques secondes avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et de reprendre son histoire.

-Nous avons partagé plusieurs moments ensemble, des promenades à cheval, des déjeuners, des dîners. Au début, nous allions au parc, dans des restaurants, à l'opéra, peu à peu, nos rendez-vous devenaient plus intimes. Nous nous rapprochions. Un soir, Jasper était venu dîner à St James. J'avais reçu le jour même un courrier de mes parents, ils souhaitaient mon retour pour organiser au plus tôt mes fiançailles avec Mademoiselle de Merville. Ma décision était prise. A la fin du repas, je lui avoué que je l'aimais aussi et que je ne comptais pas vivre sans lui. Il m'a embrassé avant de me fuir. Son geste m'a blessé. Je suis allé me coucher, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, prévoyant mon départ pour la France dès le lendemain… Je me suis réveillé en sursaut dans la nuit, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait, j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être épié. Cependant, cette nuit, je compris, j'ignore comment, mais je savais que c'était lui… Je lui ai demandé de s'approcher, mais Jasper a refusé. Mes larmes ont réapparu avant qu'une étrange quiétude ne m'étreigne. Quand il m'a senti apaisé, Jasper m'a raconté toute la vérité sur lui, sur Carlisle… Il m'a dit qu'il comprendrait que je ne veuille pas d'un monstre tel que lui. J'ai quitté le lit pour m'approcher de Jasper qui s'est aussitôt raidi. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me fuir, je l'ai embrassé. Cette nuit-là fut la première que nous avons passé ensemble. J'étais effrayé. Il a fait son possible pour me rassurer, mais c'était ma première fois et malgré toutes ses attentions, j'ai eu mal…

Edward ferma les yeux. Il se rappelait la douleur qui avait terrassé tout son être quand le Duc…

-Ca va aller, murmura Robert en passant son bras valide autour de ses épaules. Le temps estompera ces mauvais souvenirs et quand tu te sentiras prêt à t'abandonner dans ses bras, ils deviendront quasi-inexistants.

-Je… J'ai eu tellement mal, confessa pour la première fois Edward, j'avais l'impression que mon corps se déchirait, murmura-t-il en larmes, j'entendais… J'entendais mes os se briser…

-C'est fini, lui rappela Robert en resserrant son étreinte.

-Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, j'ai prié pour qu'il me tue tant la douleur était insupportable. Mon corps et mon cœur se sont brisés.

-Je sais… Ton corps a guéri, il ne reste plus maintenant qu'à réparer ton cœur, je sais que c'est plus difficile, plus délicat, mais je pense qu'il recommence à battre doucement la mélodie de l'amour.

-Vous avez dit avoir eu mal, chuchota Edward la gorge serrée, je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter une deuxième fois.

-C'est vrai, j'ai eu mal, mais sa douceur, son amour, son désir que Jasper me faisait partager m'ont aidé à me détendre, à prendre du plaisir. Il s'est répandu en moi sans que je n'ai atteint la délivrance. Il s'est retiré et s'est ensuite appliqué à me faire atteindre les sommets du plaisir. La fois suivante fut merveilleuse, les autres dépassèrent toutes mes espérances. Je ne peux comparer ta première fois avec la mienne, cela ne serait pas honnête de ma part. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que la prochaine fois sera magique.

-Je… Je ne pense pas être prêt.

-Je le sais, il te faudra du temps, mais quand tu le seras, tu verras à quel point c'est merveilleux de s'aimer.

-J'ai peur.

-Carlisle ne te fera plus de mal, il ne te pressera pas non plus.

-Je sais.

-Bien, maintenant que je t'ai raconté mon histoire, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu faisais avec ce livre ?

Edward rougit en repensant à ce qu'il cherchait à accomplir grâce à l'aide de ce livre.

-Edward, s'impatienta Robert en lui souriant.

-Je… Monsieur le Duc…

-Carlisle, le reprit son ami.

-Il… Il… Quand… nous, bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Lors de vos câlins ? L'aida Robert.

-Il prend soin de moi, il s'assure toujours que je prenne du plaisir, acheva Edward dans un murmure, les joues en feu. J'aimerais être capable de…

-Très bien, coupa son ami en mettant un terme à son embarras. Je veux d'abord que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Edward intrigué par sa requête.

-De ne le faire que si tu en as envie, tu ne dois pas te forcer au risque de le regretter plus tard.

-Je… J'en ai envie, avoua-t-il avec gêne.

-Parfait !

-Cependant, je ne sais pas… J'ai grandi dans une maison close, mais j'ignore tout de comment séduire, éveiller… éveiller…

-Le désir ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas une honte de le dire.

-Oui.

-Dis-moi ce que tu crains tant ?

-De faire un impair, confia-t-il en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe, j'ai peur de mal faire à cause de mon ignorance et s'il ne voulait plus de moi après ?

-C'est donc ça ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pourquoi crois-tu que Carlisle avait ce livre sur son bureau ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Parce qu'il n'a guère plus d'expérience que toi, répondit Robert, Carlisle a passé plusieurs siècles seul, je sais qu'il a eu quelques aventures, mais rien de bien sérieux, personne n'a jamais partagé sa vie. Il a aussi des craintes. Jasper ne m'a rien dit, mais je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Carlisle soit allé chercher des conseils auprès de lui. J'en profite pour te dire que s'il suit bien les conseils de mon compagnon, alors, tu auras le plus attentionné des amants. »

Edward rougit avant de sourire face au regard complice que lui offrait son ami. Robert reprit appui contre le tronc de l'arbre avant de lui donner les quelques petits conseils qu'il attendait. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon quand ils revinrent vers le château, Robert paraissait fatigué et il s'en voulut de l'avoir entraîné aussi loin de la demeure du Duc. Son ami le rassura tout en lui rappelant qu'au moins là-bas, il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Jasper les attendait. Ce dernier les informa que Lord Cullen se trouvait dans le bureau. Edward le rejoignit, non sans avoir reçu un clin d'œil complice de la part de Robert. Le jeune homme s'avança dans le couloir, il inspira profondément pour chasser ses craintes car elles n'avaient nul lieu d'être, le Duc de Gloucester l'aimait. Rassuré par cette conviction, il toqua à la porte du bureau.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle fut surpris de trouver son bureau vide et encore plus de voir que son jeune amant n'avait pas terminé ses exercices. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu détourner ainsi Edward de ses études alors que lui il n'y parvenait pas ? Apparemment, Robert avait des arguments qu'il ne possédait pas car le jeune homme étant lui aussi absent, il se doutait que les deux amis étaient encore ensemble. Son poing se serra alors qu'il chassait le sentiment de jalousie qui naissait en lui, c'était stupide, il était stupide, Robert ne voyait que Jasper et Edward… Edward, il ne savait pas, il pensait que le jeune homme voyait Robert comme un ami, un grand frère. Lord Cullen allait partir à la recherche de son ange quand on toqua à sa porte. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il reconnut l'odeur de son aimé.

« -Entre, l'invita-t-il.

Edward lui obéit. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de s'approcher. Carlisle allait ouvrir la bouche quand il vit son amour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en un geste nerveux.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Oui, je suis désolé.

Lord Cullen observa le jeune homme un peu confus, pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Aussitôt, la jalousie revint le narguer.

-Je n'ai pas terminé mes exercices, pardon.

Carlisle remarqua alors qu'il tenait toujours dans son autre main la feuille avec les premiers exercices faits par son élève.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il tout en ressentant un intense soulagement. Tu es allé te balader avec Robert ?

-Oui.

Le médecin aurait aimé avoir une autre réponse que ce _oui_ laconique, cependant, il ne demanda rien de plus, ne voulant pas paraître trop envahissant. Il voulait qu'Edward s'intègre, lui fasse confiance et pour y parvenir, il devait lui laisser son jardin secret.

-Veux-tu encore travailler ou préfères-tu que nous rejoignions Jasper et Robert ? Le dîner ne devrait pas tarder à être servi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre, avoua Edward en contournant d'un pas lent son bureau pour s'approcher.

-Alors, je vais te laisser travailler. Prends ma place, je vais lire comme ça si tu as des questions, je ne serais pas loin.

-Je n'ai guère envie d'étudier maintenant, confia le jeune homme.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il fit tourner son fauteuil pour pouvoir faire face à son ange. Il s'interrogea d'avantage quand il remarqua ses joues qui s'empourpraient doucement.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous rester ici ? Juste nous deux, proposa Edward d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Cela me plairait, assura-t-il en lui souriant pour le rassurer. »

Avec joie, il vit Edward lui rendre son sourire. Avec des gestes emplis d'hésitation, le jeune homme se pencha vers lui pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Carlisle se hâta de refermer ses bras sur son corps, lui montrant ainsi qu'il appréciait son geste. Le médecin fut surpris de sentir l'index chaud et doux d'Edward caresser sa mâchoire, puis, son doigt dessina le contour de ses lèvres. Le vampire se figea, oubliant de respirer, attendant avec impatience de savoir si le jeune homme trouverait le courage… Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Edward toucher doucement les siennes. Il laissa les lèvres de son ange papillonner contre les siennes. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson sans pour autant que leur baiser ne s'intensifie jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue d'Edward frôler ses lèvres. Ses mains délaissèrent la taille du jeune homme pour agripper fermement les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour ne pas prendre le contrôle de leur étreinte et surtout pour calmer l'ardeur qui venait de naître en lui. Leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin rendant leur étreinte plus passionnée. Un léger feulement secoua son torse et aussitôt Edward se recula, brisant leur baiser. Un léger gémissement de frustration lui échappa.

« -Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton trop désespéré à son goût.

-Je… Pardon… Je croyais que vous… que vous n'appréciez pas, avoua Edward en baissant la tête.

-Je… Oh ! Edward, j'apprécie, j'apprécie même énormément, j'en feule même de plaisir, confessa Carlisle.

Tout en parlant, il posa un doigt sous le menton d'Edward pour qu'il le regarde, un sourire éblouissant apparut sur le visage du jeune homme et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

-Merci, murmura Lord Cullen.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward un peu confus.

-Merci d'être venu à moi, mon amour, merci de me faire confiance, merci de nous donner une chance.

-Je… Lord Cullen, je ne peux pas oublier…

Carlisle sentit son cœur se serrer, les yeux d'Edward s'étaient voilés à l'évocation de l'horreur de son geste.

-Edward…

-Non, le coupa le jeune homme, je… Ce n'est pas facile, j'ai envie d'avancer, de construire quelque chose avec vous si vous le souhaitez.

-Bien sûr que je le veux, je ne désire rien de plus que toi. Je te promets de tout faire pour que nous soyons heureux, pour te faire oublier le mal que je t'ai fait.

-J'espère de tout cœur que vous y parviendrez, mais vous devrez être patient. Je ne suis pas prêt à…

-Je le sais, coupa-t-il, et j'attendrais, nous avons toute l'éternité pour apprendre à nous aimer. J'aimerais, cependant, que tu accèdes à deux requêtes.

-Lesquelles ?

-Me fais-tu confiance ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que oui, Milord.

-Alors, ma première requête sera que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, la seconde sera que tu me tutoies. J'aimerais sincèrement que tu accèdes à ma demande.

-Bien, Mi… Bien, Carlisle.

Edward lui sourit. Carlisle allait ravir les lèvres du jeune homme quand son estomac se fit entendre.

-Je pense que le dîner ne devrait pas tarder à être servi. Nous y allons ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et quitta ses genoux. Carlisle garda un bras autour de la taille de son amour tout en le guidant vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Edward posa sa main sur la sienne qui tenait la poignée, il se tourna vers lui et fut heureux quand il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur les siennes. Aussi rapidement, Edward s'écarta et ouvrit la porte. Il le suivit en se demandant s'il pouvait être encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Son amour allait pousser la porte du salon quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer leurs amis. Ils gagnèrent la salle à manger et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards qu'échangeaient Robert et Edward. Encore une fois, il envia leur complicité, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, Jasper les observait en fronçant les sourcils. Ils prirent place à table et Alfred ne tarda pas à apporter leur repas. Ils commencèrent à dîner, Jasper et lui faisaient essentiellement la conversation tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux jeunes gens. Alfred revint avec le plat principal. Edward et Robert échangèrent un regard et son amour coupa la viande de son ami avant de s'amuser à le faire manger comme un enfant. Qu'était-il arrivé au Edward timide et réservé ?

« -Dites-le si on vous dérange ? Grogna soudain Jasper en jetant ses couverts dans son assiette.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? S'énerva Robert en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

-On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait cette après-midi ? Questionna Jasper.

-Voyons ? Fit mine de réfléchir Robert. Nous avons fait l'amour au bord de la rivière, tu sais là où on s'est baigné ? Tu es satisfait ?

-Robert, ne me cherche pas ! Prévint Jasper.

-Sinon, quoi ? Répliqua Robert.

En temps normal, il serait intervenu pour calmer le jeu, mais son côté jaloux désirait tellement savoir ce que faisaient les deux jeune gens qu'il laissa la dispute prendre de l'ampleur. Cependant, il changea d'avis quand il vit la pâleur d'Edward et remarqua qu'il faisait un effort pour dissimuler les tremblements de son corps. Il avait peur.

-Stop, ça suffit ! Intervint Carlisle. Allez vous disputer ailleurs, Edward et moi aimerions dîner tranquillement !

-Ne me fais pas croire que toi non plus tu n'es pas intrigué par leur comportement ! S'écria Jasper en lui lançant un regard interloqué.

Carlisle resta un instant silencieux et ce fut son erreur, lorsqu'il se décida à parler, il croisa le regard blessé d'Edward qui se leva aussitôt pour quitter la salle à manger.

-Franchement, quel besoin avais-tu de te comporter comme un homme de Cro-Magnon ! Tant que tu y'es, tu n'as qu'à me traîner dans ta chambre pour m'y enfermer !

-Ne me tente pas Robert, prévint le Marquis.

-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'Edward avait besoin d'être rassuré et que je suis le seul apte à le faire.

-Carlisle…

-Carlisle ne peut pas le faire, Jasper, coupa le jeune homme, ce sont les conseils d'un humain amoureux d'un vampire qu'il cherchait et je pense qu'aucun de vous deux n'aurait pu répondre à ses …

-Robert ? Interpella-t-il le jeune homme en même temps que Jasper.

-Le piano, je n'entends pas le piano, leur fit réaliser le jeune homme, s'il s'est réfugié à son autre endroit favori, il va…

Carlisle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Robert, il s'élança dans les escaliers. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit Edward, la main posée sur la poignée en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte qui avait été, heureusement, fermée à clef. Lentement, ses doigts touchèrent la main du jeune homme qui recula aussitôt comme si on venait de le brûler.

-Tout va bien, assura Carlisle qui regrettait déjà son accès de jalousie, tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ce qui vient de se passer.

-Je… Il ne s'est rien passé, murmura Edward, Robert est seulement mon ami.

-Je le sais. Viens.

Edward le suivit et ils s'installèrent sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. N'osant pas prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, il se contenta de nouer leurs doigts.

-Cette dispute n'est rien, je t'assure que j'ai vu et entendu ces deux-là faire bien pire. Un jour alors que je leur rendais visite dans une des résidences de Jasper en Irlande, j'ai été accueilli par des cris. Les domestiques s'étant prudemment réfugiés à l'autre bout du manoir, je me suis approché du salon d'où provenait la dispute. D'après les propos que je saisissais, Jasper reprochait de tendres attentions que Robert avait eu envers un certain Arthur. Je l'ai entendu s'énerver après le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, les caresses échangées… Robert ne se laissant pas impressionner par la colère de Jasper, j'ai décidé d'entrer pour tempérer la situation. Tu n'imagines pas quelle a été ma surprise de voir que Robert tenait le dénommé Arthur dans ses bras ce qui, par ailleurs, rendait Jasper fou de jalousie.

-J'ai peine à croire que Robert puisse voir quelqu'un d'autre que Monsieur le Marquis.

-Et tu as raison, Arthur était simplement un chaton que Robert avait recueilli quelques jours plus tôt.

-Monsieur le Marquis était jaloux d'un chaton ?

-Oui, Jasper était d'autant plus fou de rage qu'Arthur le fixait avec un air défi, feulant, toutes griffes dehors. Bref… Tout ça pour te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu tiennes compte des propos de Jasper, Robert sait très bien comment le remettre à sa place et lui faire regretter ses accès de jalousie.

-Vous aussi vous avez douté, lui reprocha doucement le jeune homme.

-Oui et je n'en suis pas fier. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux et que je ressens les affres de la jalousie. Je te fais confiance, même si je me dis que parfois Robert ou un autre aurait tellement plus à t'offrir.

-Les autres ne m'intéressent guère, le rassura Edward. C'est étrange.

-Quoi donc ?

-Moi aussi je pense que vous méritez mieux que moi.

-Je t'interdis de penser cela, Edward, en plus de deux siècles d'existence, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

Carlisle tira légèrement sur leurs mains enlacées pour attirer Edward à lui, le jeune homme sourit tout en lui offrant ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de décider de rejoindre leurs amis pour voir si la tempête était passée et s'ils pouvaient terminer leur repas.

-Au fait, pourquoi Arthur n'est-il pas ici ? Lui demanda soudain Edward alors qu'ils atteignaient le rez-de-chaussée.

-Il ne serait pas très amical de ma part de t'imposer sa présence alors que tu es allergique, répondit à sa place Robert qui venait à leur rencontre en compagnie de Jasper.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage soudain crispé du Marquis, il retint difficilement un gloussement en comprenant ce qui allait arriver.

-Quelle allergie ? Questionna Edward confus.

-Tu es allergique aux poils d'animaux, non ? Interrogea Robert alors que Jasper esquissait discrètement un repli stratégique.

-Je… Non, le contredit son amour, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème.

-Mais… Jasper m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas emmener Arthur ici parce que tu… Jasper ! Hurla soudain Robert alors que ce dernier atteignait la porte. Reviens ici !

-Désolé ! Cria le Marquis en s'éclipsant.

-Reviens immédiatement ici, espèce de lâche !

-Robert, calme-toi, intervint Carlisle. Allez, viens, terminons notre repas pendant qu'il cherche un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Carlisle passa un bras autour des épaules du compagnon du Marquis et prit par la main Edward, les guidant tous deux vers la salle à manger où Alfred repris son service après avoir fait réchauffer les mets.

-C'est tout de même incroyable ! Soupira Robert. Comment cet idiot peut-il être assez stupide pour être jaloux d'un chat et de mon meilleur ami ? Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de lui…

-Laisse-le donc un peu seul, tel que je le connais, il doit être en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour se faire pardonner.

-Et bien, il a intérêt à bien chercher, maugréa Robert. Euh… Quelqu'un pourrait-il couper ma viande sans que cela ne se transforme en incident diplomatique ?

Carlisle sourit pendant que son amant s'empressait de satisfaire la demande de Robert. Ce dernier le remercia avant de commencer à manger. Alfred revint avec une bouteille de vin qu'il lui présenta.

-On fête quelque chose ? Questionna Robert en reconnaissant sûrement l'excellent cru.

-Non, mais je me suis dit qu'une bonne bouteille ne nous ferait pas de mal, répondit le médecin en remplissant leurs verres.

-Non, merci, Milord, dit Edward alors qu'il allait le servir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout boire, mais j'aimerais que tu goûtes ce grand cru et puis, il me semblait que nous avions convenu de quelque chose ? Lui rappela-t-il en caressant sa main posée sur la nappe blanche.

-C'est exact, Carlisle, souffla Edward.

-Enfin ! S'écria Robert. Puis-je espérer que tu m'appelles maintenant simplement par mon prénom ? »

Edward lui jeta un petit coup d'œil auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de tête. Son ange se tourna alors vers leur ami pour lui sourire. La bonne humeur reprit sa place autour de la table et ils terminèrent leur repas avec l'esprit un peu plus léger. De temps en temps, Carlisle regardait la nuit s'installer par la fenêtre, se demandant ce que le Marquis pouvait bien manigancer…

.

* * *

.

Edward était assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Robert, tous deux écoutaient Lord Cullen qui leur lisait les dernières nouvelles de Londres. Le jeune homme fut soulagé qu'il n'y ait aucun article relatant de nouveaux meurtres à Whitechapel. Il repensa alors à la mort de Monsieur Pierce, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec le Duc, le Marquis lui ayant demandé le silence sur cette affaire, Edward n'était même pas certain que Robert soit au courant de l'assassinat de l'homme de confiance de son père. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son ami interpella Lord Cullen.

« -Et que raconte donc la rubrique mondaine ? Questionna Robert d'un ton détaché.

-Une… Non, en réalité rien, s'empressa de corriger le Duc, les bals habituels, donc, rien de croustillant qui ne pourrait vous égayer.

Edward observa pendant quelques secondes le médecin, celui-ci détourna le regard et s'empressa de se replonger dans la lecture du quotidien. Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il voulait lui épargner, il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il ne voulait pas non plus priver Robert d'une distraction qui l'empêcherait de ruminer contre le Marquis.

-Le Manoir des Charmes n'organise-t-il pas une soirée déguisée comme tous les ans ? Pourriez-vous… Pardon, pourrais-tu nous lire l'article ?

-Edward, je ne suis pas sûr…

-Je vais bien, Carlisle, coupa-t-il, et puis, Robert a besoin de distraction et je ne pense pas que les chiffres de la bourse en soient une.

-Ne te force pas pour moi, protesta aussitôt son ami.

-Cela suffit, je vais bien, lis donc, Carlisle, ou je m'en charge, menaça-t-il en leur souriant.

-Très bien, capitula Lord Cullen.

Alors que le Duc retournait à la page contenant la rubrique mondaine, Alfred vint les rejoindre pour annoncer au médecin que l'on avait besoin de ses services. Carlisle leur tendit le journal et rejoignit le majordome.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il à son ami dès qu'ils furent seuls.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, ce n'est pas notre première dispute, on se réconcilie toujours. Il reviendra dès qu'il aura jugé avoir trouvé le présent pour se faire pardonner ou si je l'appelle.

-Pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous …

-Tssss, siffla Robert en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas ? Corrigea Edward.

-J'en ai envie, mais je ne le ferai pas, je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas régenter ma vie et que j'aime mon chat même si lui et Jasper ne semblent pas pouvoir cohabiter, termina Robert avec un léger rire. Bien, pourquoi ne me jouerais-tu pas quelques notes de musique ?

Edward accepta avec plaisir. Aussitôt, il se leva pour s'approcher de l'instrument. Il allait s'asseoir sur le banc quand il remarqua une présence sur la terrasse. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte vitrée et eut un sursaut quand il vit le Marquis lui faire face, immobile dans l'obscurité.

-Edward ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Robert en le rejoignant. Diantre, Jasper ! N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de nous effrayer ?

-Pardon, s'excusa le Marquis toujours derrière la porte, puis-je entrer ?

-Fais donc, souffla Robert exaspéré.

Son ami retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, tournant délibérément le dos au Marquis qui venait d'entrer, ses mains tenant fermement un panier à pique-nique clos.

-Je vais vous laisser, murmura Edward en se sentant de trop.

-Non, reste !

-Robert, je ne pense pas que ma présence soit indis…

-Viens t'asseoir !

Le ton de son ami n'admettant aucune protestation, Edward vint le rejoindre sur le divan.

-Très bien, souffla Jasper. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté envers vous deux, je vous demande pardon, ma jalousie était injustifiée. Edward, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

-Je l'ai déjà fait Monsieur de Dorset.

-Merci, Robert ?

-J'ai déjà pardonné ta petite crise, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tes bassesses concernant Arthur !

-Robert, ton chat ne m'aime pas, il...

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu le lui rends bien ?

-Il sort les griffes quand j'arrive. Tu devrais voir comment il me regarde ! Il sort ses dents et me feule dessus ! Tenta de se défendre le Marquis.

-Et tu ne fais pas pareil ? Lui rappela sournoisement Robert. Je te rappelle que je t'ai surpris en train de lui feuler dessus, pas étonnant qu'il ait peur de toi !

-Il n'a pas peur de moi, ton chat ne veut pas que je m'approche de toi !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait déjà tué s'il en était capable, ce chat est amoureux de toi !

Edward mordit violemment l'intérieur de sa bouche pour retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de lui échapper tant la situation lui paraissait grotesque. Cependant, Robert ne semblait pas vouloir rire et jamais il n'oserait se moquer du Marquis, ce dernier lui faisait un peu peur même si en ce moment il était un peu ridicule.

-Avant que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit, déclara Monsieur de Dorset en voyant Robert ouvrir la bouche, j'aimerais que nous fassions la paix. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, si tu tiens à ce stupide chat et bien, j'y tiens aussi et pour te prouver ma bonne volonté, tiens.

Robert haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais pris tout de même le panier que lui tendait le Marquis. Il repoussa le couvercle en osier et aussitôt un jeune chat noir sauta sur Robert en ronronnant de plaisir.

-Arthur, mon beau, tu sembles content de me voir ! Remarqua son ami heureux en caressant l'animal.

Soudain, un miaulement attira leur attention, Robert et lui se penchèrent pour découvrir un chaton aussi blanc que la neige dont les yeux bleus les observaient avec attention. Robert prit délicatement le nouveau venu dans ses bras sous le regard attentif d'Arthur qui ne sembla pas jaloux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Robert en jetant un coup d'œil au Marquis.

-Je me suis dit qu'Arthur se sentirait moins seul s'il avait un compagnon de jeux, murmura Jasper en fixant ses pieds.

Edward sourit. Il était certain que le Marquis pensait ainsi occuper le jeune chat et l'éloigner peut-être de Robert. Cependant, pour le moment, son ami semblait obnubilé par les animaux.

-A-t-il un nom ?

-Non, répondit Monsieur de Dorset. Je dirais qu'il a quelques mois et ses propriétaires allaient s'en débarrasser.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je cherchais un moyen de me faire pardonner quand j'ai entendu ses miaulements, leur apprit le Marquis, il était enfermé dans un sac dans la rivière. Je l'ai secouru, puis, je suis allé à la maison pour le soigner et récupérer Arthur.

D'un geste rapide, Robert se leva. Surpris, les chats sautèrent sur ses genoux pendant que le panier tombait sur le sol. Son ami se jeta ensuite sur le Marquis pour l'embrasser. Edward détourna le regard et tomba sur ceux des chats qui le fixaient avec insistance. Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal, aussi, c'est avec hésitation qu'il approcha sa main de leur fourrure. Il les caressa à tour de rôle et ils se mirent à ronronner. Arthur se roula en boule sur ses genoux pendant que le chaton blanc entreprit d'escalader son torse.

-Et bien, on dirait qu'ils t'ont adopté ! Sourit Robert.

-On pourrait les lui laisser…

Le Marquis se tut et afficha une mine penaude quand il croisa le regard furieux de son compagnon.

-En tout cas, tu vois qu'Arthur ne veut pas que moi, s'empressa de lui faire remarquer Robert, il a adopté Edward !

Le Marquis marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe que ni lui, ni Robert ne comprirent et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi...

-En tout cas, si vous le voulez bien et si Carlisle est d'accord, je serai heureux de vous prendre l'un de leurs petits, offrit Edward.

-J'ai l'impression que les cours de biologie que te dispense ce cher Carlisle ne sont qu'une excuse pour vous retrouver en tête-à-tête, railla le Marquis.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela Monsieur de Dorset ? Carlisle est un excellent professeur !

-Mais oui, rit le Marquis, Edward, il faut un mâle et une femelle pour qu'ils aient des petits. Cela ne marche pas si ce sont deux mâles.

-Je le sais et vous avez un mâle et une femelle !

-Non… C'est… C'est un mâl…femelle, termina Monsieur de Dorset alors qu'il retournait doucement le chaton blanc.

-On va avoir plein de chats ! S'écria Robert ravi. »

Edward fit son possible pour se contenir, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, la tête du Marquis était trop risible, il éclata de rire. D'ailleurs, Robert ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui tout en se moquant de son compagnon qui ne semblait pas faire la différence entre les deux sexes. Sous leurs éclats de rire, le Marquis quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, un air bougon peint sur son visage.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle venait de terminer sa visite chez un fermier habitant non loin de Gloucester. Sirius l'attendait perché sur la calèche dans laquelle il monta. Le Duc offrit un dernier signe de la main à la femme du paysan avant de se rasseoir correctement. Une fois hors de vue, il demanda à son cocher d'arrêter le véhicule. Il descendit, préférant rejoindre Gloucester en courant ce qui lui permettrait d'arriver bien plus vite. Il s'élança à travers les bois. Ses pas s'accélérèrent quand il arriva en vue de sa demeure et encore plus quand il aperçut de nombreuses voitures présentent devant son perron. Que faisaient-ils là ?

« -Carlisle ! S'écria Mademoiselle Esmé de Planty lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

-Esmé ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Feint-il avant de se tourner vers ses autres visiteurs impromptus. Carmen, Eléazar quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Tu nous as quitté bien trop tôt à notre goût, Esmé étant de passage, nous avons décidé de te rendre visite, lui expliqua le Comte alors qu'il baisait la main de ses dames avant de serrer celle de ce dernier.

-Et bien, entrez, Alfred, pouvez-vous demander à Jonathan et à Lionel de s'occuper des bagages de nos invités ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Bien, Milord.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Alfred, nos gens nous accompagnent et sont au courant pour nous, intervint la Comtesse de Stafford, montrez-leur simplement où ils peuvent les déposer.

Carlisle précéda ses invités dans le hall majestueux de Gloucester, ces derniers se figèrent en observant les lieux.

-Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à refaire la décoration, c'est magnifique, le complimenta Esmé qui vint s'agripper à son bras.

-Je te remercie, mais ce n'est pas mon œuvre.

-Il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de ton décorateur, quémanda Carmen en caressant l'étoffe légère et douce composant les rideaux. Tout à coup, des rires envahirent le hall et il vit les sourcils de ses invités se froncer.

-Des éclats de rire ? S'étonna Eléazar. Nous sommes-nous trompés de demeure ?

-Non, sourit Carlisle, vous êtes bien à Gloucester.

-Que se passe-t-il donc ici pour que ce tombeau se transforme en une demeure vivante et gaie ? Demanda Carmen.

-Apparemment, tout ne semble pas gai, railla le Comte de Stafford en désignant le Marquis qui s'avançait vers eux, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Peut-être qu'une fois transformé, il aura un petit creux et voilà le problème des chats sera résolu, marmonna Jasper avec espoir avant de se figer lorsqu'il les vit. Oh, aurions-nous de la visite ?

-Jasper doit-on demander une consultation auprès de l'un de ces nouveaux médecins de l'esprit ou cette histoire de chat est-elle réelle ? S'amusa Eléazar en saluant leur ami.

-Ceci est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, maugréa Jasper. J'ai voulu offrir un chat supplémentaire à Robert et voilà que j'apprends que cette satanée bestiole est une chatte. Je refuse que Dorset Manor soit la proie de ces félins.

-Et j'imagine que ces éclats de rire sont le résultat de ta déconvenue, sourit Carmen.

-Oui et j'ai l'impression que ces deux-là n'ont pas fini de se gausser de moi, soupira Jasper. Bien, assez parlé de mes malheurs, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Gloucester ?

-Le plaisir de revoir Carlisle, lui répondit Esmé avant de se tourner vers lui les yeux brillants, et une promesse faite il y a bien des années.

-Nous allons avoir pas mal de travail pour ces prochains jours, même si la décoration nous enlève une épine du pied, il reste encore pas mal de choses à faire, décréta Carmen.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Carlisle confus.

-De notre mariage, lui rappela Esmé, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

Un miaulement strident le sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il venait de plonger, Carlisle releva la tête pour croiser des prunelles émeraudes teintées de souffrance.

-Pardon, Guenièvre, murmura son amour au chaton qu'il avait trop serré en entendant les propos d'Esmé.

-Edward ? S'étonna Carmen.

-Madame et Monsieur le Comte de Stafford, Madame, salua Edward en se tournant vers Esmé.

-Alors comme ça tu débauches mon personnel ? Plaisanta Eléazar.

-Edward ne…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase car Edward venait juste de donner le chaton à Jasper qui le porta à bout de bras malgré le regard noir de Robert. Le jeune homme s'enfuit ensuite littéralement vers les cuisines.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Carlisle pesta quand il remarqua avec qu'elle étonnante facilité Edward parvint à le distancer. Le jeune homme courrait devant les écuries quand il le rattrapa, il l'entraîna dans ces dernières avant de le bloquer dans un recoin pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau.

-Laisse-moi partir ! Supplia Edward qui luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

-Edward, c'est un malentendu, je ne vais pas épouser Esmé, je t'en prie, crois-moi.

-Elle a dit…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit cela, mais il n'y a que toi qui compte, sois en sûr, je t'aime. »

Edward hocha doucement la tête avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Carlisle se rapprocha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'approfondir leur étreinte. Les mains d'Edward s'agrippèrent en un geste désespéré à ses épaules pendant qu'il entourait sa taille avec les siennes, rapprochant leurs corps. Alors qu'il allait faire basculer leurs corps dans le foin derrière eux, un grognement de frustration lui échappa quand le Marquis de Dorset et le Comte de Stafford entrèrent dans l'écurie. Devinant la gêne d'Edward s'ils les trouvaient dans cette position, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ange avant de lui faire signe de ne pas bouger. Il rejoignit à contrecœur ses amis qui venaient le chercher pour une partie de chasse. Alors qu'il s'élançait vers la forêt, il aperçut la silhouette d'Edward regagner l'intérieur du château.

.

* * *

.

Edward rentra sur la pointe des pieds, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec la Comtesse de Stafford et la dénommée Esmé, surtout qu'il se sentait incapable de leur dire quelle était sa place à Gloucester, ignorant lui-même ce qu'il en était. Alors qu'il allait regagner le bureau de Lord Cullen pour l'y attendre, il passa devant le salon dont la porte était entrouverte.

« -Je ne comprends pas, entendit-il Robert dont la colère était perceptible, quelle est donc cette histoire de mariage ? Le Duc et vous n'êtes même pas fiancés !

-Le sujet a été abordé lors de notre dernière rencontre, expliqua Esmé, et je reviens de Volterra où Aro a annoncé que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il souhaite que Carlisle trouve une compagne et rapidement. Je lui ai donc fait part de notre engagement.

-C'est stupide ! Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle de Planty, mais la solitude fait souvent dire n'importe quoi aux gens, Carlisle a dû vous proposer cet arrangement à un moment où il se sentait bien seul. Vous ne serez pas heureuse si vous épousez Carlisle et il en ira de même pour lui, vous n'êtes pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Je sais que le temps est long quand on est seul, mais, patience, Madame, vous trouverez celui qui vous est promis, assura Robert.

-Je suis navrée de vous contredire, Monsieur, mais je l'ai déjà trouvé en la personne de Carlisle.

-Pardonne, Robert, ma chère, il est jeune et fougueux, intervint Madame de Stafford, et idéalise l'amour.

-Je n'idéalise pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Jasper comme je ne pense pas idéaliser ceux que tu éprouves pour Eléazar, contre-attaqua son ami.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Aro a parlé, nous ne pouvons qu'obéir, conclut Esmé. »

Edward sentit son cœur se briser. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il se rendait le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au bureau du Duc. Une fois dans ce dernier, il laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il ne se voyait pas attendre occasionnellement la visite du Duc, tel une maîtresse que l'on vient honorer lorsque l'on se lasse de son épouse. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Non… Après tout, il n'était plus rien… L'esprit vide, le corps las, il se releva du sol où il ne se souvenait pas s'être allongé, il s'approcha du bougeoir qui brûlait près d'un grand miroir, son reflet l'effraya, comment pourrait-il lutter contre cette Esmé avec ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements avec des brindilles de foin ? Le jeune homme décida de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, après tout, Carlisle lui avait dit l'aimer, peut-être y'avait-il encore un peu d'espoir ? Il se hâta de rejoindre les appartements du Duc et plus particulièrement la chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, il ouvrit son placard pour prendre des vêtements propres.

«-Qui vous a autorisé à entrer ?

Edward sursauta. Lentement, il se tourna vers le lit où la prétendue fiancée du Duc semblait attendre ce dernier, apparemment, nue sous le drap.

-Pardonnez-moi, Madame, j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

-Il va falloir que je dise à Carlisle de mieux choisir ses gens, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec ses vêtements ?

-J'allais les laver.

-Il me semble que des habits se trouvant dans une armoire sont censés être propres ? Et puis, il fait nuit.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le chagrin avait disparu pour laisser place à la colère. Il récupéra la panière en osier qu'Alfred utilisait pour leurs vêtements sales, il la vida sur le sol de la salle de bain pour pouvoir y entasser ses vêtements de rechange.

-Pressez-vous donc ! Je ne souhaite pas que Sa Grâce vous trouve ici lorsqu'il rentrera !

-Je me hâte, Madame. »

Le jeune homme ne put se retenir de jeter un regard noir à cette Esmé. Il s'approcha du lit, ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de se jeter à sa gorge pour la déchiqueter. Il fut un instant effrayé par cette violence qui émanait de lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sous le regard surpris de la fiancée, il récupéra ses livres et ses cahiers sur le chevet qu'il posa sur le tas de vêtements avant de sortir aussi dignement que possible de la chambre. Une fois la porte close, il souffla doucement pour chasser l'étrange grognement animal qu'il sentait gronder en son torse. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il se demanda où il pourrait aller. Le dernier étage avait été condamné pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne pouvait pas non plus aller s'installer dans le salon, les vampires ne dormant pas on finirait par y remarquer sa présence. Les autres chambres n'étaient pas envisageables, il ignorait où Alfred avait installé le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford ainsi que leurs domestiques. Le jeune homme prit alors ses affaires et rejoignit l'infirmerie qu'il savait vide. Il déposa ses affaires dans un coin avant de se laisser tomber sur l'étroit lit encore vêtu. Le courage qui l'avait habité sembla le quitter en même temps que sa colère. Un rire amer lui échappa. Quelle ironie ! Alors qu'il avait enfin ouvert son cœur au Duc, il allait le perdre…


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément, je suis très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise toujours autant ! Merci !

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, comme je l'ai dit sur les Fautes du père, j'ai un peu de mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau ces derniers temps. Bref, je pense que je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal (je croise les doigts, personne n'a un truc pour augmenter le nombre d'heure dans une journée ? Non ?).

En tout cas, merci pour votre patience, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au programme : câlin, je devrais plutôt écrire : câlin**s** et meurtre…

Donc, bonne fin de week-end à tous et à dimanche prochain !

.

* * *

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : Mon compagnon**

.

.

Carlisle laissa ses amis le distancer et se mettre en chasse pendant qu'il continuait d'un pas moins pressé, perdu dans ses pensées. Les propos d'Esmé ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'ils allaient se marier ? Il avait rencontré la vampire par l'intermédiaire du Comte et de la Comtesse de Stafford voilà bien des années. Il avait tout de suite été subjugué par sa gentillesse et sa beauté discrète. Ils s'étaient bien entendus et une étrange amitié était née entre eux. A une époque, il avait cru l'aimer, mais il n'en était rien, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Edward, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme étaient bien plus puissants. En repensant aux nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées, il en vint à se reprocher d'avoir été aussi faible. Il avait eu quelques aventures, mais Esmé était la seule vers qui il était revenu plusieurs fois. Ils s'étaient aimés, avaient passé des années ensemble avant de se séparer d'un commun accord. Carlisle s'était contenté de cette amitié améliorée qui avait trompé sa solitude et cela avait été son erreur, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la vampire ait pu développer des sentiments à son encontre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il n'était plus seul.

« -Tout va bien ?

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix de Jasper, il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami l'avait rejoint.

-Oui.

-Tu devrais rentrer au Château, ta place est auprès d'Edward.

-Oui, je voulais juste réfléchir. Je ne cesse de repenser aux propos d'Esmé.

-Je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai été interpellé par ses paroles, lui as-tu parlé de mariage ?

-Non.

-Enfin, c'est tout de même étrange, pourquoi aurait-elle inventé une telle histoire ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde contre elle.

-Je sais, soupira Carlisle.

-Ses sentiments pour toi ont toujours été confus, elle semble essayer de les maîtriser quand je suis présent, sûrement parce qu'elle connaît mon don…

-Esmé n'est pas aussi manipulatrice, le coupa Carlisle.

-Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr à ta place. Carlisle, tu dois mettre immédiatement un terme à cette prétendue idylle qu'elle pense que vous entretenez, sinon, je crains pour ta relation avec Edward et pour lui aussi.

-Ne dis pas de sottise…

-Rentre ! Rentre auprès d'Edward et mets les choses au clair avec tout le monde !

-Je ne veux pas blesser Esmé, c'est une amie de longue date et je peux comprendre la peine qu'engendre sa solitude.

-Et Edward ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il a enduré suffisamment d'épreuves ces derniers temps ?

-Je lui ai parlé, je l'ai rassuré.

-Non, quoi qu'il ait dit, il n'est pas rassuré. Carlisle, rentre, s'il-te-plaît. »

Carlisle plongea son regard dans celui de Jasper et l'angoisse qu'il y lut fini par l'étreindre. Le médecin fit un léger signe de la tête à son ami avant de s'élancer vers le Château. Une fois arrivé sur le perron, il prit une minute pour mettre rapidement de l'ordre dans son esprit. Jasper avait raison, seul Edward comptait… Cependant, il se haïssait de devoir blesser son amie. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois et pénétra dans le hall. Il entendit Carmen discuter, il supposa que la Comtesse devait être dans le salon avec Esmé. Lord Cullen monta à l'étage pour rejoindre ses appartements. Aucun bruit n'en provenant, il poussa doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Edward. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il aperçut la forme allongée sous ses draps. Lentement, il se déshabilla, laissant traîner ses vêtements sur le sol. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il perçut une autre odeur que la sienne et celle d'Edward présente sur les draps. Sa main venait de se poser sur le drap pour le retirer lorsqu'il remarqua qu'aucun battement de cœur ne résonnait harmonieusement à ses oreilles. Il tira sur le drap et se figea.

« -Esmé ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Bonsoir, mon cher Lord, susurra la vampire en l'attirant à lui.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tout en bafouillant sa question, il recula, échappant ainsi aux mains aventureuses de son amie. Cette dernière se redressa, le drap glissa, laissant apercevoir ses deux globes laiteux.

-Peux-tu… Peux-tu te couvrir ?

-C'est toi qui me demande cela ? Questionna Esmé en haussant un sourcil tout en le couvant du regard.

Carlisle réalisa alors qu'il était lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil. Il s'empressa de se baisser pour récupérer son sous-vêtement qu'il enfila avant de partir à la recherche de sa chemise.

-Que fais-tu ? S'étonna Esmé. Viens donc, nous allons nous amuser.

-Esmé, couvre-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Il faut que nous parlions.

-Je pense que nous pourrions faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que parler, ne crois-tu pas ?

-Esmé, tu ne comprends pas, je… Je ne t'aime pas.

-Carlisle…

-Non, écoute-moi, Esmé, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant doucement pour prendre les mains de la vampire entre les siennes, tu es une excellente amie. Nous avons eu des moments plaisants, mais jamais il n'a été question de mariage ou de plus. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord ?

-C'est exact, mais tu as aussi dit que si au bout d'un siècle nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un, nous officialiserions notre union. Le siècle s'est écoulé, mon cher et tendre. »

Carlisle aurait pâli s'il avait pu. Il se souvenait maintenant de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue après l'une de leurs étreintes. Il se sentait incroyablement seul à cette époque, il pensait ne jamais rencontrer son âme sœur et il avait donc accepté la proposition d'Esmé. Si dans un siècle, ils étaient toujours seuls, ils se marieraient. Face à son silence, Esmé glissa sa main le long de son torse, il aurait dû la repousser, mais il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Si Esmé était nue dans leur lit ou était donc Edward ? Sans faire plus attention à son amie, il se leva, récupéra ses vêtements avant de partir à la recherche d'Edward tout ignorant les appels d'Esmé.

.

* * *

.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Edward se réveilla. Il tressaillit. Il avait froid. Il se redressa de sur son étroite couche. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa gorge était asséchée et ses yeux étaient secs à cause des larmes qu'il venait de verser. Edward observa la chambre vide, il avait espéré que le Duc le rejoindrait, mais, apparemment, il s'était trompé. Le jeune homme voulut se rallonger, mais malgré la chaude nuit d'été, il avait froid. Edward décida d'aller en cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Il sortit dans la chambre, tâtonnant dans la pénombre jusqu'au couloir principal qui lui était éclairé. Il venait d'atteindre celui-ci quand il entendit la Comtesse de Stafford l'appeler.

« -Edward !

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le salon et s'inclina face à la Comtesse et à Mademoiselle de Planty.

-Edward, pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît nous apporter un peu de thé ? Lui demanda la Comtesse.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Et mettez un peu d'ordre dans votre tenue, gronda Mademoiselle Esmé de Planty visiblement mécontente de son apparence.

-Esmé, il est plus d'une heure du matin, je pense qu'Edward a le droit d'être un peu négligé.

Le jeune homme offrit un petit sourire à Madame la Comtesse avant de quitter la pièce. Il alla à la cuisine où il prépara du thé. Une fois tout en place sur la desserte, il gagna le salon où ces dames n'étaient plus seules.

-Edward ? S'étonna Jasper en le voyant pousser le petit chariot.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de servir le thé. Sachant comment ils préféraient leur boisson, il servit le Comte et la Comtesse.

-Un sucre et un nuage de lait, l'informa Mademoiselle de Planty avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser sa question.

Edward acquiesça avant de s'acquitter de sa tâche. Il était en train de verser le lait quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva la tête et croisa le regard du Duc.

-Je vous ai demandé un nuage de lait pas de noyer mon thé ! S'énerva Mademoiselle de Planty.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Edward en prenant une tasse vide pour refaire la préparation du thé. Monsieur le Marquis voulez-vous un thé ?

-Non, merci, Edward, tu devrais aller te reposer, offrit le Marquis qui paraissait peu à l'aise.

-Non, je vais terminer, assura le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé. Milord, voulez-vous un thé ?

Edward haussa un sourcil en voyant les vêtements dépareillés du Duc, cette constatation lui fit froid dans le dos, était-il passé par la chambre en rentrant de la chasse ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rejoint. Face au silence du Lord, le jeune homme prit la tasse qu'il avait initialement prévue pour Mademoiselle de Planty et la tendit au Duc. Au moment où Lord Cullen allait prendre la soucoupe soutenant la tasse, il l'inclina, renversant la boisson sur la chemise de médecin.

-Quel maladroit ! S'offusqua Esmé de Planty. Vous pourriez vous excuser !

-Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle.

-Edward…, murmura Carlisle dans une plainte.

-Non, Milord, Mademoiselle a raison, mon geste était puéril d'autant que le thé ne sera jamais suffisamment bouillant pour vous blesser ! Lança-t-il avec hargne.

Sur ces mots, il lança la soucoupe sur la desserte, renversant la théière. Ses larmes obstruaient sa vue alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la chambre où il avait élu domicile. Il ignora les cris des nobles qui devaient s'offusquer de son comportement. Une fois dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre, il repoussa violemment la porte, mais elle ne claqua pas. Il se retourna et ses poings se serrèrent quand il vit une ombre dans l'encadrement de cette dernière.

-Partez, murmura-t-il d'un ton las.

-Non. Edward, je te demande pardon, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

-Non ! Non, retournez auprès de votre fiancée, vous et vos mensonges, et oubliez-moi !

-Edward, je ne t'ai jamais menti…

-Stop ! Je ne veux point vous entendre, sortez !

-Je suis désolé, Edward, je…

Le jeune homme attendit, fixant la silhouette dissimulée par l'obscurité, il savait parfaitement que le Duc, lui, pouvait le voir et il attendit que ce dernier continue, mais rien… Pourquoi lui courir après s'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer ? Soudain, il comprit.

-Je comprends, Monsieur le Duc, partez puisque vous avez peur des oreilles qui traînent, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Sans attendre un quelconque geste, il ignora le Lord et ôta ses chaussures pour reprendre sa place sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux, retenant ainsi ses larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper depuis qu'ils étaient seuls. Edward frémit et voulut quitter son lit quand celui-ci s'abaissa et que des bras l'enlacèrent.

-Je te demande pardon, chuchota Lord Cullen à son oreille, je t'aime, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout Edward et je me déteste de te faire autant souffrir, mon ange. Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir présenté comme mon âme sœur à mes amis, j'ai été surpris par les propos d'Esmé et je sais qu'ils t'ont blessé. Je n'ai rien fait pour te rassurer et je m'en excuse.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle dit que vous étiez promis ? Questionna-t-il dans un souffle quasi-inaudible.

-Peux-tu imaginer deux siècles de solitude ? Poursuivit le Duc à son oreille. Je voyais tous ceux qui m'entouraient trouver l'amour, j'avais fini par me persuader qu'il n'y avait personne pour moi. Esmé et moi entretenions une liaison, j'ai été faible, j'aurais dû mettre un terme à cette relation depuis longtemps, mais je ne supportais plus ma vie solitaire. Nous avons effectivement convenu que si dans un siècle nous étions toujours seuls, nous nous marierions. Un siècle s'est écoulé et j'ai enfin rencontré l'amour.

Les explications du Duc le soulagèrent. Il n'osait imaginer la solitude qu'avait ressentie le Lord, elle aurait pu faire tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme. Comment pouvait-il le blâmer d'avoir cherché un peu de réconfort ? De tendresse ?

-Que vas-tu faire ? Murmura Edward en se retournant pour faire face au vampire.

-Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur, Jasper pense qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi.

-Je le crois aussi.

-Mais elle va devoir s'y faire, il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui je souhaite partager ma vie, me marier et cette personne c'est toi. Je t'aime. Je lui parlerai, je mettrais les choses au clair, mais demain, laisse-moi trouver les mots qui ne la blesseront pas.

-Si elle t'aime, peu importe tes mots, ils la blesseront. »

Carlisle ne dit rien, mais il pouvait sentir le dilemme qui étreignait le Duc, il comprenait que le Lord ne veuille pas faire souffrir son amie, mais quelque chose lui disait que tout ne serait pas aussi simple que Carlisle le pensait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Sa Grâce le bercer. Edward était toujours un peu inquiet, Mademoiselle de Planty avait parlé des Volturi et puis, elle était du même rang social que Carlisle. Comme s'il avait deviné ses craintes, le Duc lui murmura des « je t'aime » tout en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Edward s'endormit.

Edward tourna dans le lit, s'étirant de tout son long. La douceur des draps sur son corps nu était agréable, leur fraîcheur contrastait de manière plaisante avec la chaleur du soleil qui caressait son dos nu. Le jeune homme se tourna une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant sur le dos alors que son esprit lui faisait remarquer qu'il s'était endormi sur une couche étroite aux draps plutôt rêches. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses yeux observèrent les voilages légers qui obstruaient les fenêtres, ces derniers voletaient sous l'effet de la brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Des plantes vertes et des fleurs étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la chambre. Edward allait se lever quand deux bras froids l'enlacèrent, des lèvres déposèrent un baiser dans sa nuque et il sourit.

« -Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci, répondit Edward.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour chercher les lèvres du Duc où il déposa un léger baiser.

-C'est tout ? Ronchonna Sa Grâce.

-Où sommes-nous ? Questionna-t-il en souriant face à l'air boudeur du vampire.

-Cela te plaît-il ?

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Viens.

Edward se leva et rougit en voyant sa nudité, il était pourtant certain de s'être endormi habillé.

-Je me suis dit que tu serais mieux sans tes vêtements, souffla le Duc en tenant ouvert devant lui un peignoir en soie blanche qu'il enfila.

-Merci.

-Allez, viens.

Edward prit la main que le Lord lui tendait. Ils passèrent sous une arche et se retrouvèrent dans un salon. Le jeune homme se promena dans celui-ci se repaissant de la beauté des lieux. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur le velours du canapé avant qu'il ne regarde les tableaux magnifiques qui ornaient la salle. Carlisle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le guider vers une autre arche. Edward se figea quand il vit le magnifique piano blanc qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Cette dernière ressemblait à un cocon avec ses coussins installés sur le sol molletonneux, il caressa les touches du piano avant d'observer le pan d'un mur où se trouvaient des étagères pleines de livres. Il se voyait déjà en train de jouer du piano, pendant que Carlisle, avachit sur les coussins, l'écouterait ou lirait un des nombreux ouvrages. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, le Duc l'entraîna vers une autre arcade qui les ramena à la chambre où ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ils passèrent par une autre arcade et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle d'eau. Il s'approcha de l'immense vasque à bain, impressionné par sa taille. Il releva la tête et regarda pour la première fois par la fenêtre, il reconnut sans peine le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

-Nous sommes au dernier étage de Gloucester ? S'étonna Edward.

Quand le Duc avait-il donc fait emménager l'étage et pour quelle raison ?

-Cela te plaît-il ? Demanda Carlisle dont l'anxiété était perceptible dans la voix tout en l'enlaçant.

-Oui, bien sûr que oui, mais quand…

-C'est pour toi !

-Pardon ?

-Il s'agit de tes appartements, Jasper et Robert m'ont aidé.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-il en le repoussant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Cela ne te fait pas plaisir, tu…

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de moi dans ta chambre ? Murmura Edward peiné. Tu as changé d'avis, tu la veux elle ?

-Edward, calme-toi et réfléchis. Malgré toute ma rapidité et ma force, je n'aurais pu emménager cet appartement en une nuit. Regarde ce tableau dans ta chambre, tu l'avais remarqué lors de notre ballade en ville.

-Oui, reconnut-il, mais je ne comprends pas.

Carlisle lui sourit tendrement avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre où il le fit asseoir sur le lit, il s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Si j'ai dit que ce sont tes appartements, reprit Carlisle, c'est parce que je veux que tu t'y sentes chez toi et libre de me mettre à la porte si tu le souhaites. Donc, Edward, acceptes-tu que je partage ta couche ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire. C'est vraiment chez moi ?

-Oui, chez toi, lui confirma le Duc, et tu pourras faire toutes les modifications que tu souhaites.

Edward s'échappa de son étreinte pour refaire une nouvelle fois le tour de l'étage, s'émerveillant un peu plus à chaque passage. Il s'arrêta dans la salle de musique, il observa le piano, il connaissait la marque de fabrique de ce dernier, ils construisaient les pianos sur mesure et surtout au compte-goutte, le Duc l'avait donc commandé il y a plusieurs semaines ! Le jeune homme sortit en courant de la pièce pour retrouver le Lord qui était debout en train de l'attendre dans la chambre, il se jeta sur Sa Grâce, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Edward s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, leurs langues se caressèrent et il put sentir le membre du Duc grossir contre sa cuisse.

-Merci, dit-il à bout de souffle. Merci beaucoup !

-Je t'en prie, je veux vraiment que tu te sentes bien ici et je sais que ma chambre ne te rappelle pas que de bons souvenirs.

-Merci, répéta Edward, je suis très touché.

-C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur.

Edward sourit. Il voulut s'emparer des lèvres du Duc, mais ce dernier le fit basculer d'un coup de rein. Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui assombri du Lord qui le contemplait.

-Me permettrais-tu que nous baptisions notre nouvelle couche ?

-Oui, accepta Edward les joues en feu.

Carlisle lui sourit avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de son corps pour chercher le nœud qui fermait son peignoir.

-Main… Maintenant ? Balbutia le jeune homme en fixant le soleil haut qui inondait la chambre.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Et tes invités ?

-Au Diable les invités, je ne veux penser qu'à toi, grogna Carlisle avant de déposer des baisers sur son torse, et puis, je préfère faire le maintenant avant que d'autres ne le fassent.

-D'autres ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie que Robert et Jasper n'utilisent notre chambre.

-Ils n'oseraient pas ? Demanda Edward d'un ton incertain.

Le Duc se souleva sur ses avant-bras pour plonger un regard équivoque dans le sien, non, effectivement, ils ne se gêneraient pas, il était même certain que cela les amuserait ! Le jeune homme sourit et Lord Cullen se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Carlisle délaissèrent les siennes pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, réveillant d'agréables frissons dans son corps. Edward gémit quand la langue humide du Duc s'amusa avec l'un de ses mamelons. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux blonds pour les agripper alors qu'il sentait les mains de Carlisle défaire la ceinture de son peignoir, ce dernier ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs, à se retrouver sur le sol de la chambre. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsque le Lord s'appuya sur ses bras pour se repaître de la vue de son corps nu. Il voulut se dérober à son regard, mais il l'en empêcha.

-Tu es magnifique, soupira Carlisle.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit que le Duc parsema son torse de baisers. Son corps s'arqua contre celui du médecin, sa virilité éveillée vint se frotter contre le pantalon du Lord. Le jeune homme hésita, peu sûr de lui, mais les propos de Robert lui revinrent en mémoire, s'il en avait envie, il pouvait le faire. Ses doigts glissèrent des épaules du vampire vers le devant de sa chemise pour ôter les boutons et dévoiler son torse. Carlisle l'y aida en se redressant et en enlevant lui-même le vêtement. Il caressa le torse aussi blanc que du marbre, sa peau brillante le subjuguait. Il allait poser ses lèvres sur le torse froid quand le Duc l'en empêcha, Edward l'observa, surpris, et inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu déplaire à Sa Grâce.

-Tout va bien, mais je n'ai pas chassé, alors… Alors, laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Edward hocha la tête avant de s'allonger sur le lit comme le lui demandait le Duc. Ce dernier se rallongea sur lui. Ses pupilles ambrées obscurcies plongèrent dans ses prunelles. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais le Lord l'en empêcha, enlaçant leurs doigts, positionnant leurs mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme resta immobile, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine tant le regard du Duc était intense. Celui-ci lécha sensuellement ses lèvres avant d'amorcer un mouvement du bassin qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Edward se mit à maudire le tissu qui l'empêchait de sentir l'érection du Lord contre la sienne. Il voulut frotter son bassin contre celui du blond, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en libérant ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches.

-Patience, lui intima Carlisle avec un sourire espiègle.

Les lèvres du Duc repartirent à l'assaut de son torse, descendant toujours de plus en plus bas. Edward se tortilla sous les lèvres froides qui avivaient le feu qui brûlait entre ses reins. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un râle de plaisir lorsque la langue de son amant lécha sa longueur. Ses mains agrippèrent le drap lorsque la bouche de Carlisle suçota son gland. Ses gémissements emplirent la chambre alors que la bouche du Duc l'englobait de plus en plus tout en débutant un va et vient langoureux qui était en train de le rendre dingue. Edward voulut arquer son bassin pour tenter d'apaiser le feu qui le consumait, mais le Lord ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et bloqua une nouvelle fois son bassin. Un grognement de frustration franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

-Ta patience serait-elle à bout ? Le taquina Carlisle en délaissant son membre tremblant de plaisir.

-S'il-te-plaît, pleurnicha-t-il.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je t'obéirai, murmura le Duc à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci.

Edward gémit tout en se tortillant contre le Lord n'osant pas exprimer à voix haute ses envies. Les mains de Carlisle caressèrent avec ardeur son corps, délaissant son sexe, pendant que ses lèvres s'emparaient avec ferveur des siennes. Sa Grâce ne consentit à stopper leur baiser que lorsqu'il le sentit prêt à défaillir à cause du manque d'air.

-Alors, Monsieur Edward, vous ne souhaitez toujours pas me faire part de vos désirs ?

-Milord ! Haleta le jeune homme alors que la main du médecin s'enroulait autour de son pénis.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du Lord alors qu'il redescendait le long de son corps pour déposer des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant lentement vers son entrejambe. Ses mains lâchèrent le drap pour se glisser dans les cheveux du Duc quand ce dernier reprit son membre dans sa bouche. Carlisle laissa ses dents errer sur son érection lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Un sanglot de frustration lui échappa à nouveau quand le Lord le délaissa encore.

-Guide-moi ! Lui ordonna la voix chargée de désir du Duc. »

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui obscurci de Carlisle, ce dernier lui sourit. Les mains du médecin jusque-là posées sur ses hanches le lâchèrent, il effleura les siennes qui étaient toujours perdues dans ses cheveux blonds avant de reprendre son sexe en bouche sans le quitter du regard. Edward sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines quand il vit les lèvres gourmandes du Lord monter, descendre le long de son membre. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent durement aux cheveux du Duc, il fut reconnaissant que ce dernier ne ressente pas la douleur, pour faire accélérer son va et vient. Carlisle suivit les mouvements qu'il lui indiquait. Ses hanches ne tardèrent pas à suivre le même rythme, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la bouche du Duc. La langue de celui-ci caressait son membre avec attention pendant que ses dents le taquinaient alors qu'il l'aspirait toujours plus. Ses doigts tirèrent violemment sur les mèches blondes lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir. Il voulut que Sa Grâce s'écarte, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Sa tête partie en arrière, ses yeux roulèrent derrière ses paupières closes alors qu'il atteignait la jouissance. Il se déversa dans la bouche du Lord en gémissant le nom de ce dernier qui s'appliquait toujours à lui faire perdre la tête.

Le souffle court, Edward laissa son corps moite encore tremblant de plaisir retomber sur le matelas. Lentement, le Duc se hissa le long de son être, déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau encore brûlante. Une fois à sa hauteur, son index vint dessiner les contours de son visage pendant qu'il le couvait du regard. Puis, lentement, Carlisle se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Lord Cullen le laissa reprendre ses esprits, sa main caressant négligemment son avant-bras. Edward réalisa alors que si lui avait atteint la délivrance, il n'en était rien pour le médecin. Il offrit un sourire timide au Duc avant de se pencher vers lui, sa main glissant lentement vers son pantalon pour l'en débarrasser.

« -Non, l'interrompit Sa Grâce.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Edward un peu confus.

-Je t'aime, Edward, et je veux que nous prenions notre temps.

-Je…

-Chut, le coupa Carlisle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. A vrai dire, j'ai réellement besoin de chasser pour contrôler mes ardeurs.

-J'ai confiance en toi, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Je t'en remercie et…

Le Duc se tut et son sourire s'agrandit quand il entendit son ventre grogner.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir besoin de me nourrir, remarqua le médecin. Reste allongé ici, je vais aller chercher de quoi assouvir ta faim. »

Lord Cullen se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres avant de quitter le lit. Edward se rallongea sur sa couche, un immense sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tout en s'enroulant dans le drap en soie dont la fraîcheur lui rappelait agréablement l'étreinte de son amant. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un léger sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Robert mâchouillait d'un air distrait sa tartine. Son regard ne cessait de voguer de la pendule à la place vide se trouvant à ses côtés. Voyant qu'Edward n'arrivait pas, il avait voulu se lancer à la recherche de son ami, mais Jasper l'en avait empêché. En temps normal, il aurait posé des questions, mais n'étant pas seuls, il s'était contenté d'être rassuré par le clin d'œil complice de son amant. Cependant, maintenant que l'heure du petit-déjeuner était pratiquement passée et qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu Edward, il s'inquiétait à nouveau. Par ailleurs, il supportait de moins en moins les discussions animées autour du prochain mariage du Duc et de Mademoiselle de Planty, pourquoi donc personne ne mettait-il un terme à cette mascarade ? Et bon Dieu, où était passé Carlisle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis les choses au clair ? Le jeune homme soupira.

« -Robert, donne-nous ton avis, une réception dans le jardin serait plus réussie que dans la salle de bal ? Lui demanda la Comtesse de Stafford.

-A votre place, j'opterai pour la salle de bal. A moins qu'il ne pleuve, sinon vous risquez de faire fuir vos invités en scintillant, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu sembles bien de mauvaise humeur, mon jeune ami, remarqua Eléazar en repliant son journal.

-Tout ceci m'ennuie d'autant qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage.

-Robert ! Souffla Jasper en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il suffit, cela ne nous regarde point.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, enfin, Edward arrivait ! Quelle ne fut sa déception lorsqu'il vit la _fille_ du Comte et de la Comtesse de Stafford entrer.

-Tanya ! S'écria Carmen ravie. Quelle agréable surprise !

-Bonjour, les salua-t-elle, je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs.

-Effectivement, ma chère, nous ne savons plus où donner de la tête, avoua Mademoiselle de Planty avec un petit rire qui l'agaça.

Las de tout ceci, Robert posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva pour aller à la recherche de son ami. Il était à peine dans le couloir que Jasper le rejoignit.

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, murmura le Marquis à son oreille pour que nul ne les entende, pendant que tu dormais, je me suis assuré que Carlisle retrouve bien Edward.

-Allait-il bien ?

-Ils ne sont toujours pas levés, je pense que cela répond à ta question, lui fit remarquer son compagnon dans un chuchotis.

Robert sourit à sa moitié avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer, Jasper posa ses mains sur ses hanches et rapprocher ainsi leurs deux corps. Leurs lèvres venaient de se trouver quand ils furent interrompus par ces dames qui sortaient précipitamment du salon pour gagner l'étage.

-Que leur arrive-t-il donc ? Demanda-t-il à Eléazar qui les rejoignait.

-Elles ont entendu une conversation qui ne leur était pas destinée, soupira le Comte. Il semblerait que Carlisle ait fait emménager le dernier étage pour Esmé. Je leur ai fait remarquer que c'était une surprise, mais leur curiosité semble être la plus forte.

Alors qu'une moue horrifiée prenait forme sur son visage quant à ce qu'elles risquaient de découvrir, il se décomposa un peu plus lorsqu'il vit Jasper sourire tranquillement. La situation semblait le réjouir son idiot de compagnon. Certes, lui aussi aurait apprécié de voir la mine défaite d'Esmé, mais pas au détriment d'Edward.

-Ravale-moi ce sourire idiot ! Gronda-t-il. Et dépêche-toi d'aller les stopper !

-Trop tard, soupira Jasper qui devait avoir entendu la porte des appartements s'ouvrir.

Robert grogna avant de se hâter de gagner l'étage. Ses pieds quittèrent soudain le sol et il fut transporté en un clin d'œil dans le nouveau salon. Il fut soulagé d'y voir ces dames en train d'observer les lieux, parfait, pensa-t-il, cela laisserait le temps à Carlisle d'emmener Edward loin d'ici.

-Tout ceci est un peu trop démuni, non ? Murmura Mademoiselle Denali en observant la pièce.

-Oui, quelques bougeoirs en or, des vases en cristal et des tentures plus lourdes et chatoyantes rehausseront tout ceci, approuva Esmé.

-Je ne suis point d'accord avec vous, confia la Comtesse de Stafford, il y a une pureté, une tranquillité, une douceur qui émanent de ce lieu qui me conviennent tout à fait. Pour un homme, Carlisle a bien plus de goût que je ne le pensais.

-Bien, maintenant, descendons, déclara Jasper. Je ne pense pas que Carlisle apprécie de nous trouver ici.

Robert fut quelques peu surpris en entendant les paroles de son compagnon, il y quelques secondes ce dernier ne se réjouissait-il pas à l'idée que les deux amants soient surpris ?

-Si tu gardes le silence, Jasper, il n'en saura rien, sourit Esmé, je jette juste un petit coup d'œil à mes futurs appartements. Il faut bien que je prenne note des changements que je vais apporter à…

Esmé se tut en passant l'arcade menant à la chambre. Robert se raidit en voyant Jasper laisser échapper un léger sifflement.

-Non seulement je vais devoir redonner sa richesse à ces murs, mais il va falloir aussi faire des changements dans le personnel ! Gronda Mademoiselle de Planty furieuse.

Robert s'approcha tout comme les autres. Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il vit Edward s'éveiller en sursaut avec juste un drap autour du corps pour dissimuler sa nudité à leurs vues.

-Comment… Comment osez-vous ? Poursuivit Esmé en se saisissant violemment de l'avant-bras d'Edward pour le tirer hors du lit.

Tout se passa trop vite pour ses yeux humains, en un éclair, Jasper s'était interposé, repoussant Esmé et se postant devant Edward.

-Ne le touche pas ! Prévint Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Que faites-vous donc tous ici ?

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Carlisle sur le seuil de la chambre, un plateau dans les mains, qui les dévisageait d'un air passablement furieux. Le médecin déposa le plateau sur le rebord d'une commode avant de s'approcher du lit où il se plaça à côté de Jasper, dissimulant ainsi Edward à leur vue. Robert bougea à son tour, contournant les deux vampires pour rejoindre son ami sur le lit. Il prit sa main et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Esmé, j'aurais aimé te l'apprendre d'une autre manière, mais…

-Oh, ça va, soupira Jasper exaspéré, si elle ne se comportait pas déjà en maîtresse des lieux, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

-Jasper, s'il-te-plaît, le tança gentiment Carlisle. Esmé, je me souviens de nos propos, de cette vieille promesse que nous nous sommes faits lorsque nous pensions ne jamais trouver l'amour. Tu aurais dû me parler avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit.

-Carlisle…

-Esmé, laisse-moi terminer, s'il-te-plaît, je ne peux pas t'épouser car après tout ce temps j'ai enfin rencontré la personne qui m'est destinée.

-Ton serviteur, comprit Esmé choquée.

Robert se demanda si un vampire pouvait pâlir car il lui sembla que la peau de la vampire était plus blanche que d'ordinaire.

-Un serviteur ? Se récria Mademoiselle Denali qui paraissait tout aussi outré par la situation que l'ancienne fiancée. Tu es Duc, Carlisle, et, lui, ce n'est qu'un…

-Tanya ! Coupa Eléazar qui semblait peu apprécier l'intervention de sa fille.

-Carlisle, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? Déclara tout à coup Esmé qui paraissait s'être repris. Cependant, si tu as des besoins, je peux tolérer une aventure…

-Esmé, je pense que nous pourrions discuter de tout ceci en bas, coupa la Comtesse de Stafford, je suis sûre qu'Edward doit avoir envie de se vêtir.

-Merci, murmura son ami en gardant la tête baissée.

-Je vous en prie, lui sourit la Comtesse.

Robert fut soulagé de voir tout ce petit monde prendre la direction de la sortie. Cependant, Esmé semblait figer sur place, son regard pesant lourdement sur Edward et lui. Tout à coup, il comprit ce que Mademoiselle de Planty fixait avec tant d'insistance. Avec un geste rapide, il entoura le poignet d'Edward avec sa main faisant disparaître le bracelet en cuir à sa vue.

-Un… Un esclave, réalisa Esmé dont les yeux s'assombrirent de colère.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la chambre, plusieurs regards se posèrent sur le poignet d'Edward et il sentit son ami trembler.

-Carlisle, fais quelque chose ! Ordonna sèchement Robert.

-Dehors ! Gronda Carlisle qui sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Sortez tous !

A peine étaient-ils tous sortis, raccompagnés à la porte par Carlisle et Jasper, il s'empressa de prendre Edward dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le Duc en revenant dans la chambre, comment te sens-tu ? »

Edward ne répondit pas, il se contenta de quitter son étreinte pour s'élancer dans les bras de Carlisle qui le serra fermement contre lui. Robert sentit ses joues s'empourprer, il avait toujours pensé que son ami était magnifique, mais il ne lui avait pas rendu justice, Edward était sublime dans sa nudité. Une étreinte sur son épaule le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il croisa le regard de son compagnon, ce dernier était tout aussi troublé que lui, même s'il n'appréciait pas qu'ils partagent cet émoi. Doucement, il sentit les mains de son amant glisser dans son dos et sous ses jambes. En une seconde, il se retrouva dans les bras de Jasper et la seconde suivante, ils furent sur le palier de la chambre.

« -Tu crois que je n'ai point remarqué que ton regard traînait aussi ? Lança Robert pour étouffer une quelconque dispute. »

Jasper eut la bonne grâce de baisser un instant les yeux avant de relever la tête, un sourire coquin se dessina sur le visage du vampire. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'emparer de ses lèvres avec ferveur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, lui à bout de souffle, Jasper se pencha à son oreille pour lui assurer que dans quelques heures, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir dans le huis clos de leur chambre…

.

* * *

.

Carlisle caressa tendrement le dos de son ange qui tremblait dans ses bras. Lentement, sans le brusquer, il le poussa vers le lit où il le fit s'allonger. Le Duc garda Edward dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'apaise enfin. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et attendit.

« -Tout va bien se passer, mon cœur, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Edward ne dit rien, il se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, il savait que son ange avait peur de soutenir les regards et les remarques de leurs invités. Il caressa une nouvelle fois son dos. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bracelet en cuir qui ornait le poignet du jeune homme, il s'était renseigné, avait fait des recherches, mais hormis arracher le bras d'Edward, il ne voyait pas comment l'en débarrasser. Selon les ouvrages qu'il avait lus, les bracelets comme celui d'Edward avaient été fabriqués de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les ôter, humain ou non. Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur l'emblème, puis, sur le cuir noir. Son jeune amant bougea dans ses bras pour se positionner sur le côté et observer ses doigts sur le bracelet.

-Je pense que je n'aurais pas assez de l'éternité pour me faire pardonner mon geste, confia Carlisle.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, James m'aurait quand même vendu, lui fit réaliser Edward, je n'ose imaginer qui aurait pu m'acheter.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de son ange, il s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras, il imaginait sans peine que sa moitié revoyait les mines grivoises qui l'avaient dévisagé lors de sa vente.

-Tu sais…, hésita Carlisle, j'aimerais plutôt… Enfin, comment dire ?

-Dis-le simplement, l'encouragea Edward.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Alors, je ne vois pas ce bracelet comme étant le signe de ta soumission ou de ta condition, je vois celui-ci comme un lien nous unissant, comme… une alliance.

Carlisle baissa les yeux pour observer le visage de son jeune amant, se demandant s'il serait choqué par ses propos ou non.

-Je préfère cette signification à l'autre, admit Edward au bout de quelques minutes, et elle me convient.

-J'en suis heureux et je suis aussi sérieux, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, nous passerons l'éternité ensemble.

-L'éternité ?

-Oui, je… Edward, reprit-il après avoir inspiré profondément même si cela lui était inutile, je t'aime et je ne pourrais imaginer la vie sans toi. Accepterais-tu d'être mon compagnon ?

Carlisle se figea en attendant la réponse d'Edward, le souffle du jeune homme s'était bloquée dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait posé sa question. D'un geste hésitant, il posa un doigt sous le menton pour le forcer à relever la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent.

-En… En es-tu sûr ? Demanda finalement Edward.

-Bien sûr que…

-Attends, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis personne comparé à toi, je ne suis pas de haute naissance.

-Moi, non plus.

-Je n'ai pas ta prestance, tes connaissances, je ne suis pas habitué aux mondanités, ni aux protocoles de la Cours.

-Tout ceci s'apprend et tu auras l'éternité. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas friand des mondanités.

-Il y a aussi les Volturi, je ne pense pas que…

-Je me charge des Volturi et s'il est vrai qu'Aro souhaite que je partage mon éternité, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne s'offusquera pas de mon choix. D'autres objections ?

-Une seule à vraie dire, murmura Edward visiblement mal à l'aise, tu m'aimes, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments pour toi. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas non plus prêt à …

-Je sais, coupa Carlisle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, et, je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate. Je me rends compte que je te bouscule un peu trop, pardonne-moi.

-Non, c'est normal que tu veuilles plus.

-Edward, j'ai tout mon temps, alors, réfléchis-y et nous en rediscuterons plus tard. En attendant, il va falloir rejoindre nos invités, mais sache que personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, surtout pas moi, si tu préfères rester ici ?

-Non, je vais descendre avec toi.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un dernier baiser avant qu'Edward ne quitte l'étreinte de ses bras pour se vêtir. Il aurait sûrement dû réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, mais il se contenta simplement de dévorer le jeune homme du regard. Carlisle finit par se lever. Il inspira profondément, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser diriger par ses ardeurs. Il se posta face à la fenêtre et attendit que son ange ait terminé. Quand il n'entendit plus le froissement des vêtements, Lord Cullen se retourna. Edward avait revêtu un costume d'intérieur qu'avait fait livrer le couturier, il était magnifique. Le jeune homme arrangeait nerveusement sa cravate et il vint à son secours pour l'aider à faire le nœud.

-Tu es magnifique et très élégant, souffla Carlisle en effleurant ses lèvres, es-tu prêt à rejoindre la fosse aux lions ?

-La fosse aux lions ? S'inquiéta son jeune amant.

-J'admets que c'est un peu exagéré, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-Allons-y, déclara Edward d'un ton décidé.

Carlisle sourit une nouvelle fois à son ange, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et ils prirent le chemin du rez-de-chaussée. Edward accentua la pression sur ses doigts lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la porte du salon. Le médecin observa une dernière fois le jeune homme, lui adressant un encouragement silencieux, avant de pousser la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où les Stafford ainsi que Jasper et Robert les attendaient.

-Où sont Esmé et Tanya ? Questionna-t-il.

-Elles sont allées chasser, leur apprit Eléazar qui s'était levé à leur entrée. Peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, nous expliquer à quoi rime tout ceci ?

-Un instant, je te prie, veux-tu un thé et des biscuits ? Demanda Carlisle à son ange.

-Non, je n'ai plus faim, murmura Edward.

Le Duc s'en voulut d'apporter encore des tracas au jeune homme, il l'entraîna jusqu'à un fauteuil où il le fit asseoir. Il se posta derrière lui, ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de son ange.

-Carmen et toi ne devriez pas être tellement surpris, commença Carlisle, après tout, vous avez été témoins de mon émoi pour Edward. Comme vous le savez, je me suis lancé à sa recherche après son départ de Stafford Manor. J'ai eu de la chance et je l'ai retrouvé.

-Soit, admit Carmen dont le regard acéré ne les quittait pas, mais je ne me souviens guère avoir vu ce bracelet à votre poignet Edward.

-C'est exact, Madame la Comtesse, je ne l'avais pas.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? S'enquit Carmen. Soyez, honnête, je vous en prie.

Edward ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Carlisle vola à son secours.

-C'est de ma faute, nos débuts ne se sont pas passés de la manière dont je l'aurais souhaité.

-C'est peu dire, laissa échapper Jasper qui lui adressa une moue d'excuse quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu as raison, admit Carlisle dont le visage se crispa de douleur, j'ai commis des actes…

-C'est du passé, le coupa Edward en posant une main sur la sienne. Tout va bien et nous sommes heureux.

Le ton de son ange était tel qu'il défiait quelconque de dire le contredire. Les vampires échangèrent des regards surpris et il eut l'impression que Robert se frottait mentalement les mains.

-Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, sourit Robert, je vous enlève Edward pour faire un petit saut par les cuisines.

Le compagnon du Marquis se leva et tendit la main à son ange. Celui-ci le regarda, il hocha doucement la tête, et Edward se saisit de la main tendue. Les deux humains quittèrent le salon et il fit face aux vampires toujours présents.

-Te rends-tu compte de la peine que tu as fait à Esmé ? Attaqua aussitôt Carmen. Imagines-tu la douleur qu'elle a dû éprouver lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la chambre ?

-J'en suis navré, crois-moi, assura Carlisle, j'aurais aimé le lui apprendre dans d'autres circonstances.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé dans la nuit ? Questionna Eléazar.

-Parce que ma place était auprès d'Edward ! S'emporta le Duc. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nos débuts ont été douloureux par ma faute, je me devais d'être à ses côtés pour le rassurer.

-Si tu avais pris le temps de…

-Ca suffit, Eléazar ! Intervint Jasper d'un ton exaspéré. Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si Esmé avait un tant soit peu eu de la considération pour Carlisle. Enfin, on ne prévoit pas un mariage sans que le futur marié ne soit au courant ! Et puis, pour tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas à entrer dans les appartements d'Edward !

-Il est vrai qu'Esmé s'est un peu emportée, convint Eléazar en jetant un coup d'œil à son épouse.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû t'écouter ! Soupira Carmen. Mais Esmé paraissait si heureuse et puis, Carlisle et elle forment un si joli couple… Cependant, je dois admettre qu'Edward et toi offrez un tableau tout aussi charmant.

-Il me rend heureux et je l'aime.

-Et qu'en est-il de lui ? Questionna la Comtesse de Stafford bien trop perspicace à son goût.

-J'ignore quels sont ses sentiments exacts, avoua Carlisle.

-Tu ne peux l'obliger à rester à ses côtés si tu n'es pas sûr de ses sentiments, déclara Eléazar. Je sais que par sa condition, il ne peut espérer avoir une vie en dehors de ses murs, mais Carmen et moi, nous pourrions l'accueillir, nous n'avons pas de fils.

-Eléazar a raison, approuva Carmen, nous veillerons sur lui et vous pourrez reprendre votre histoire plus tard s'il le désire.

-Non !

Les vampires se tournèrent vers l'entrée où se trouvaient Edward et Robert.

-Non, je croyais que nous en avions déjà discuté, s'écria Edward en se précipitant vers lui.

-C'est exact et je ne compte pas revenir dessus, tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, assura Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je pense que ceci vous rassurera, dit Jasper, et puis, n'oubliez pas mon don. Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais laissé Edward ici si ses sentiments ne démontraient pas son enclin pour Carlisle ? Certes, ils sont encore un peu confus, mais ils sont bien là. »

Carlisle sourit en voyant son aimé s'empourprer et dissimuler son visage contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Puis, à regret, il repoussa doucement le jeune homme. Il devait se lancer à la recherche d'Esmé et parler avec cette dernière. Edward le comprit, puis, accompagné par les Stafford, il s'élança vers la forêt pour se lancer à la recherche d'Esmé et de Tanya. Lorsqu'enfin ils trouvèrent les deux vampires, ils s'étaient considérablement éloigner de Gloucester Castel. Rapidement et silencieusement, leurs amis les laissèrent seuls. Esmé marcha jusqu'à la rivière et s'assit sur un rocher, son regard se perdit dans l'eau coulant à ses pieds. Carlisle sentit son cœur se serrer, il était certain que si elle avait pu, Esmé aurait pleuré.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, sincèrement désolé, Esmé.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Murmura son amie d'une voix emplie de chagrin.

-Je… Esmé, tu aurais dû venir me parler au lieu de tout organiser dans mon dos.

-Tu as raison, pardonne-moi, je suis l'unique artisan de ma souffrance, remarqua Esmé d'un ton glacial.

-Je suis navré, répéta Carlisle, mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir de tomber amoureux….

-Amoureux ? Tu es tombé amoureux ? Mais il est humain ! Il n'est rien ! C'est un esclave ? Crois-tu qu'Aro te laissera ainsi déshonorer ton nom ?

-Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est mon nom dont il s'agit. Quant à Aro, il n'a rien à dire !

-Il n'appréciera pas et tu sais comment il est quand il est contrarié. Ton esclave ne vivra pas très longtemps qu'il soit humain ou vampire. Si tu tiens vraiment à le garder en vie et près de toi, le mieux serait de nous marier, je pourrais tolérer sa présence en temps qu'amant.

-Je suis désolé, Esmé, mais l'ombre ne convient pas à Edward, il est fait pour briller et avec un peu de chance sa splendeur retentira sur moi. Edward deviendra mon compagnon s'il le souhaite, n'en déplaise à Aro.

-Tu prends des risques inconsidérés pour cet humain.

-Esmé, si tu veux continuer d'avoir mon amitié et mon hospitalité, je te conseille de changer de ton. Edward est mien aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité. Quant à Aro, en dehors d'être un ancien, il est aussi mon ami. S'il ne peut pas l'accepter, alors, il aura menti sur la valeur qu'il dit porter à notre amitié depuis toutes ces années. Cependant, je ne le pense pas.

Esmé se redressa lentement, puis, elle se mit debout. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Alors, si tu es heureux, c'est le plus important, assura-t-elle en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je souhaite vraiment pour toi que les Volturi soient aussi cléments que tu ne le penses. »

Carlisle la remercia. Puis, elle lui proposa de chasser un peu avant de regagner Gloucester. Le Duc approuva sa proposition, d'autant que l'étreinte de ce matin l'avait laissé sur sa soif. Carlisle s'empressa d'aller chasser pour pouvoir rejoindre au plus vite sa moitié. L'esprit enfin apaisé, il se jeta sur un chevreuil.

.

* * *

.

Edward termina son thé et remercia Moly pour sa collation. Il rejoignit ensuite le salon où Robert était en train de peindre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit ce dernier peiner pour tenir à la fois son pinceau et sa palette de couleurs.

« -A la place de te moquer de moi, viens plutôt m'aider, maugréa son ami lorsqu'il le vit.

Edward se hâta de le rejoindre et suivit ses instructions pour mélanger les couleurs. Puis, il trempa le pinceau dans le vert qu'il venait d'obtenir avant de le lui tendre, c'est alors qu'il se figea.

-Alors, il te plaît ? Lui demanda Robert en suivant son regard.

-Je… Ce tableau est magnifique, mais je ne suis pas aussi beau.

-Je pense, mon cher ami, que tu n'as pas une vision claire de ton physique et de ton charisme, lui fit remarquer Robert son regard traînant sur son corps, tu es bien plus que magnifique, tu es divin.

Edward s'empourpra derechef, ayant toujours autant de mal avec les compliments. Robert ne devait pas penser ce qu'il disait, après tout, ils étaient entourés de vampires qui, eux, avaient tout de divin ! Voyant sans doute sa mine confuse, Robert allait parler lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Son ami se raidit quelque peu quand il vit entrer Mademoiselle Denali, cette dernière se dirigea vers eux et Edward se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard lourd qu'elle posait sur lui.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi doué, mon cher Robert, remarqua la vampire en se plaçant entre eux pour contempler la toile.

-Je te remercie, Tanya, lâcha son ami du bout des lèvres.

-Cependant, tu n'as pas grand mérite avec un sujet d'une telle beauté, murmura-t-elle pendant que son doigt froid caressait sa joue.

-Tanya, intervint Robert d'une voix cassante, si tu allais voir ailleurs si nous y sommes ?

-Edward, m'accompagnerais-tu pour une petite balade dans le parc ? Demanda Mademoiselle Denali.

-Edward reste avec moi, déclara Robert en devançant sa réponse.

Le jeune homme se raidit à son tour quand il vit le regard haineux que lança Mademoiselle Denali à Robert, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il aurait aimé que Carlisle ou le Marquis soit présents juste au cas où. Heureusement, la vampire tourna les talons, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, et quitta le salon. D'un geste brusque, Robert se débarrassa de son pinceau avant de le saisir par le bras pour l'entraîner sur la terrasse. Une fois à l'extérieur, son ami observa les alentours avant de se coller à lui, sa bouche frôlant son oreille.

-Surtout quoi qu'il arrive, ne reste jamais seul avec elle, lui intima Robert à voix basse. N'étant pas la fille biologique des Denali, Tanya n'a pas hérité de leur bonté et de leur gentillesse. Ne te fie pas elle, n'écoute pas ses propos et surtout, surtout, ne la suit jamais quoi qu'elle te dise, compris ?

-Oui, souffla Edward un peu inquiet, pourquoi…

-Jasper ne le sait pas, murmura Robert en comprenant sa question, mais elle n'a eu de cesse de me poursuivre de ses avances que j'ai toujours repoussées. Cependant, elle a dû mal à comprendre ce que le mot _non_ signifie. Elle peut devenir violente et menaçante.

-T'a-t-elle déjà fait du mal ?

-Je… Fais simplement ce que je te dis, m'en fais-tu la promesse ?

-Oui.

-Parfait, tant que nous restons ensemble ou que Jasper et Carlisle sont là, tout ira bien, termina son ami dans un chuchotis.

Robert se recula de quelques pas et lui offrit un sourire rassurant, puis, son ami s'appuya à la rambarde, son regard se perdit à l'orée de la forêt, guettant sûrement le retour de leurs moitiés. Edward allait l'imiter lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, il leva la tête vers l'une des fenêtres du premier étage pour croiser le regard obscurci de Mademoiselle Denali qui ne cessait de les fixer. Edward déglutit péniblement, il avait la désagréable impression qu'ils n'étaient que des proies aux yeux d'un dangereux prédateur. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Robert, il posa une main sur son épaule et son ami leva la tête vers lui.

-Rentrons, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Robert acquiesça avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine sur son visage, quelques instants plus tard, le Marquis enlaçait tendrement la taille de son compagnon. Edward leva la tête vers la fenêtre et il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Mademoiselle Denali avait disparu.

-Que faites-vous dehors ? S'enquit le Marquis. Vous languissiez-vous à ce point de nous pour nous attendre ici ?

-Ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu n'en as, le tança gentiment Robert avant d'effleurer ses lèvres, mais il est vrai que tu m'as manqué.

-Alors, rentrons, souffla Monsieur de Dorset.

-Oui, acquiesça vivement Robert avant de se reprendre. Enfin, nous ne pouvons abandonner ainsi Edward.

-Je suis sûr qu'il comprend, assura le Marquis, et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment seul.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots sibyllins qui lui valurent un froncement de sourcils de sa part qu'Edward sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille et des lèvres froides se poser contre la peau tendre de son cou. Aussitôt, Robert disparut, sûrement emporté par le Marquis. Edward sourit avant de se retourner dans les bras de son Duc. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser empli de douceur.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire, mon amour ? Lui demanda le Lord.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider à réviser le système sanguin, j'ai quelques difficultés.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Carlisle.

Edward acquiesça tout en offrant une moue innocente au médecin qui n'était pas habitué à devoir réexpliquer les leçons à son élève. Le jeune homme prit la main du Duc et entraîna ce dernier vers le bureau. Une fois dans celui-ci, Carlisle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un ouvrage qui les aiderait, pendant que discrètement, il fermait la porte à clef. Il rejoignit le Lord qui venait de s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau et feuilletait un livre de médecine.

-Que veux-tu revoir le cœur ou… ?

Carlisle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils quand il le vit prendre le livre pour le refermer et le poser sur le bureau.

-Edward ? Je croyais que tu voulais réviser ?

-J'ai dit ça ? Murmura le jeune homme en prenant une mine réfléchie. Au fait, as-tu pu chasser ?

-Oui, répondit Carlisle avec un air un peu confus.

Edward posa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire, il sentit le sourire de ce dernier s'étirer contre les siennes. Le jeune homme laissa sa langue errer sur les lèvres de son amant qui ouvrit la bouche, leurs langues se trouvèrent pour un baiser sensuel. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse du Duc qu'il caressa à travers sa chemise, les mains de ce dernier se posèrent quant à elles sur ses fesses qu'il pressa pour rapprocher leurs bassins. L'une de ses mains descendit le long du torse du Duc pour effleurer la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

-Edward, gémit Carlisle avant de stopper sa caresse, tu… Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je le sais, mais j'en ai envie, confia Edward en lui souriant.

-Très bien, soupira le Lord qui lâcha sa main en lui offrant un sourire ravi, tu es le maître.

Edward sourit avant de se pencher pour ravir les lèvres du blond, l'une de ses mains caressait lentement l'entrejambe du Duc pendant que l'autre cherchait à déboutonner la chemise de ce dernier. Peinant avec les boutons, il délaissa le membre du médecin pour lui ôter plus facilement sa chemise, mais un grognement de frustration le fit sourire.

-Je m'en charge, annonça le Lord.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger rire quand il comprit que Carlisle ne souhaitait surtout pas qu'il le délaisse. Le vampire lui offrit une moue penaude quand il réalisa son comportement. Edward décida de mettre un terme à l'embarras du Lord. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du médecin avant de s'écarter. Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand il recula pour ne pas approfondir leur baiser. Ses doigts défirent les boutons du pantalon et, après avoir inspiré discrètement, il glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement du vampire. Edward observa le visage du Lord lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge. La tête de Carlisle partit doucement en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent et un son de plaisir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Selon lui, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Sa main débuta un léger mouvement de va et vient qui fit ronronner de satisfaction le Duc.

-Plus, s'il-te-plaît, supplia le Lord en poussant des hanches.

Edward le fit taire par un baiser passionné. Le médecin s'empressa de se redresser pour le prendre dans ses bras, ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur ses fesses qu'il pétrit avant de les presser pour le rapprocher de sa jambe. Le gémissement d'Edward fut étouffé par leur baiser, son membre fièrement dressé se retrouvant collé contre la jambe du Lord contre laquelle il se frotta sans aucune pudeur pour tenter de soulager le feu qui brûlait son bas ventre. Sa poigne sur la verge de Carlisle se raffermit quand il se rendit compte qu'il perdait le contrôle de leur étreinte. Le Duc gémit et il s'égara dans les méandres du plaisir, oubliant de bouger sa jambe contre son entrejambe. Edward regretta l'absence de frottement, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il garderait ainsi plus facilement les idées claires. Les mains du médecin caressèrent son dos, ses cheveux avant de redescendre sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme abandonna les lèvres de son amant pour déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, ces dernières continuèrent leur course dans son cou, puis, sur son torse. Il se rappela les gestes, les caresses de Carlisle et les effets qu'elles avaient eu sur lui. Sa langue franchit le seuil de ses lèvres pour agacer le bourgeon de chair à sa portée.

-Edward, gémit le Lord avant d'ôter rapidement ses mains de sur son corps.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Edward. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

-Non, continue, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme observa quelques secondes son amant, il fut rassuré par son visage débordant de plaisir, il lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de reprendre ses caresses. Un craquement attira soudain son attention. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et, tout en continuant d'embrasser le Duc, il chercha d'où provenait ce bruit. Edward comprit pourquoi le Lord avait ôté ses mains de sur son corps quand il vit ces dernières se crisper sur le rebord du bureau qui craqua une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme repartit à l'assaut du torse du médecin, sa langue traça un chemin humide sur la peau de marbre qui semblait se réchauffer à chacun de ses contacts. Des images de ce qui s'était passé ce matin lui revinrent à l'esprit, en était-il capable ?

-Edw…

Stoppant ses caresses, le Duc grogna de frustration, cependant, ce dernier se tut quand il le vit tomber à genoux face à lui. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement en voyant la taille impressionnante du membre du médecin. Son estomac se contracta quand il l'imagina dans sa bouche, comment allait-il pouvoir le prendre ? Il allait s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin quand il vit une perle au sommet de son gland. Hypnotisé par celle-ci, il s'approcha. Sa langue lapa la gouttelette arrachant un puissant râle à Carlisle. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa langue revint caresser la verge de son amant, titillant le gland. Le jeune homme fut surpris de sentir les mains du médecin dans ses cheveux, celles-ci guidèrent sa tête vers le sommet de son membre. Les lèvres d'Edward se scellèrent quand il vit sa bouche être poussée vers le sexe du Duc.

-Merde ! Grogna Carlisle en réalisant son impair tout en le relevant d'un geste rapide. Pardon, pardon, je suis vraiment qu'un idiot. Je… Je gâche tout… Pardonne-moi, je… »

Edward ne trouva qu'une seule solution pour faire taire Carlisle et son impressionnant débit d'idioties, il s'empara de ses lèvres, sa main revenant prendre le contrôle du membre et ainsi, aussi, de son cerveau réalisa-t-il avec un sourire quand son amant s'abandonna sous ses caresses. Le médecin ne tarda pas à trembler sous ses attentions, ses râles et gémissements berçaient ses oreilles pendant qu'il s'arquait contre sa main. Le Lord enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, il pouvait sentir ses lèvres, sa langue traîner là où pulsait sa carotide. Edward laissa son pouce cajoler le gland du Duc, son ongle égratignant légèrement celui-ci. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Carlisle pour se déverser dans sa main, Edward laissa échapper un léger cri quand il sentit une morsure au niveau de son cou. Soudain, il gémit de plaisir, le médecin ayant empoigné son érection pour le soulager tout en continuant à boire son sang. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se laissant aller sous les assauts du Duc. Il sentit la virilité du Lord gonfler à nouveau sous ses doigts. En un geste, Carlisle fit disparaître son pantalon avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Leurs corps se fondirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bassins se déhanchèrent attisant leurs désirs. Edward enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, ses dents traînèrent sur la peau de marbre avant de s'enfoncer dans celle-ci. La jouissance ne tarda pas à les terrasser, ils gémirent de plaisir. Le jeune homme ignora comment, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le tapis. Edward s'appuya sur son coude pour regarder le Duc. Le visage de ce dernier était apaisé et un sourire égayait ses traits. Le jeune homme allait caresser le visage du médecin quand il remarqua une substance blanchâtre sur sa main, ses yeux se promenèrent sur le torse du Duc et sur le sien qui portaient encore les traces de leurs jouissances. Curieux, Edward porta sa doigts à ses lèvres, sa langue goutta timidement la substance blanchâtre. Un grondement le fit sursauter.

« -Tu vas me tuer, murmura Carlisle alors qu'il s'empourprait et baissait les yeux. Edward. Edward, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant d'obéir au Lord. Ce dernier le fit basculer sur le dos pour le surplomber de toute sa haute stature.

-Merci, dit simplement le médecin son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Merci ? Balbutia-t-il perplexe.

-Merci pour cette étreinte, merci de me faire confiance. Je t'aime.

-Je… Je tiens à toi.

-Je le sais et, pour le moment, c'est suffisant. »

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, Edward ferma les yeux et sentit son corps quitter le tapis. Maintenant habitué aux déplacements rapides et impromptus du Duc, il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières de voir qu'ils se trouvaient dans ses appartements. Entièrement nus, ils gagnèrent la salle d'eau où le Lord versa un peu d'eau dans une bassine en porcelaine où il plongea un linge, ils se nettoyèrent avant de revenir vers leur chambre pour enfiler des vêtements propres. Ils allaient s'installer confortablement sur le lit quand on frappa à la porte principale. Carlisle alla ouvrir. Edward comprit que leur moment de tranquillité était terminé, les obligations du médecin le rattrapaient. Son amant revint le voir, il l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui assurant qu'il revenait vite de sa visite chez le paysan qu'il avait soigné la veille.

Une fois seul, Edward allait se saisir d'un livre pour passer le temps quand il réalisa que leurs vêtements étaient restés dans le bureau. Le jeune homme se hâta de se vêtir et de rejoindre au plus vite le rez-de-chaussée ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un d'autre trouve leurs habits. Edward n'osait imaginer la honte qui le submergerait si les invités de Carlisle les découvraient, il tressaillit aussi en imaginant les taquineries de Robert et du Marquis si c'était eux qui les découvraient. Arrivé dans le bureau, il se hâta de réunir leurs affaires qu'il déposa sur un fauteuil quand il réalisa qu'il était plus prudent aussi d'aérer la pièce. Edward ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, puis, il se tourna vers le bureau, il allait prendre les affaires pour les poser à la lingerie quand un vent froid l'entoura et l'emporta loin du château…

.

* * *

.

Carlisle observa dépité les appartements de son ange qui étaient vides. Le livre que lisait le jeune homme était sur leur lit et ses devoirs étaient toujours sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas entendu le son du piano, il se demanda donc où pouvait être Edward ? Les Stafford étaient dans le salon en compagnie d'Esmé, Tanya était allée se promener, il s'approcha donc des appartements de Jasper et de Robert, son ange était peut-être avec eux ? Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte de la chambre, les gémissements qu'il entendit ne lui laissèrent aucun doute sur ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Carlisle inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte.

«-Quoi ? Aboya Jasper.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, admit Carlisle, mais je cherche Edward.

-Et tu crois qu'il est avec nous ? Maugréa le Marquis.

-Pour ta tête, il vaudrait mieux que non, mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être savoir où il …

-Tu sais qu'il te suffirait de faire le tour du Château en quelques secondes pour le trouver ? Grogna Jasper en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

-Pardon, a-t-il dit quelque chose ? Insista Lord Cullen.

-Robert ?

Le jeune homme les rejoignit, enveloppé dans un drap pour dissimuler sa nudité.

-La dernière fois où nous l'avons vu, il était avec toi, lui rappela Robert.

-As-tu essayé la bibliothèque ou ses appartements ? Questionna Jasper.

-Oui, mais j'ai fait comme si je ne le voyais pas pour venir vous ennuyer, marmonna Carlisle.

-Bon, souffla Jasper qui avait dû ressentir ses sentiments, laisse-moi une minute pour m'habiller et je te rejoints.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle patientait dans le salon où Jasper et Robert ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Bien, dit Jasper en prenant la situation en main, Eléazar, Carlisle et moi, nous partons à la recherche d'Edward. Carmen, tu restes ici avec Robert et … Où est passée Esmé ?

-Elle était invitée par des amis pour le thé, elle s'y est rendue, leur apprit Carmen.

-Et Tanya ? Interrogea Robert d'une voix qu'il trouva un peu trop tremblante.

-Elle est allée faire des achats en ville, de nouvelles robes, je crois, le renseigna Eléazar.

-Bien, où as-tu vu Edward pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Jasper qui ne quittait pas des yeux son amant, lui aussi avait perçu son malaise.

-Dans ses appartements, mais il a dû les quitter peu après mon départ, son odeur était plus diffuse.

-Où a-t-il pu aller ?

-Si je le savais, Eléazar, je ne serais pas là à …

Carlisle se tut brusquement pour prendre le chemin de son bureau. Il entra et s'approcha du fauteuil où étaient entassées leurs vêtements qu'il avait oublié, Edward avait certainement voulu les ranger. Le médecin se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait pas l'odeur de leurs ébats, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, la porte-fenêtre étant grande ouverte. Carlisle inspira et trouva la trace de l'odeur de son ange. Il s'élança en courant, Jasper et Eléazar sur ses talons, il s'enfonça dans les bois. Son angoisse s'accrut quand il réalisa qu'ils pénétraient au cœur de la forêt, jamais Edward ne serait allé se promener aussi loin ! Soudain, les trois vampires se figèrent, une forte odeur de sang assaillit leurs narines.

-C'est du sang humain, réalisa Carlisle horrifié.

-Il y a aussi une autre odeur de sang, murmura Eléazar, celui d'un vampire.

-Par-là, leur apprit Jasper en reprenant leur course.

Ils n'eurent à parcourir que quelques mètres avant de se figer d'effroi.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Balbutia Jasper dont les yeux parcouraient frénétiquement la scène.

-Tanya ! S'écria Eléazar en s'élançant.

Jasper et lui retinrent au dernier moment leur ami qui observait d'un air désespéré sa fille adoptive. Cette dernière avait été littéralement démembrée et éviscérée. Ses membres, ses organes, toujours reliés les uns aux autres soit par un fin filet de chair, soit par des viscères étaient dispersés dans la clairière. Carlisle tressaillit d'effroi quand il vit le regard vitreux mais bien conscient de la vampire. Il n'osait imaginer la souffrance qui devait être la sienne. Alors qu'il se demandait comment ils n'avaient pas entendu ses hurlements, il remarqua que sa gorge, dont ses cordes vocales, était déchiquetée.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je…, gronda Eléazar.

-Chut ! Souffla doucement Jasper. Regardez !

Carlisle faillit s'élancer à son tour quand il aperçut Edward inconscient sur le sol peu loin du corps de Tanya.

-Ne bougez pas, il ne faut pas l'effrayer, dit Jasper en s'approchant doucement d'Edward qui se réveillait.

Le Duc, tout comme Eléazar, ne comprenait pas les précautions que prenait le Marquis. Un soulagement sans fin l'envahit quand il vit Edward bouger un peu plus.

-Edward, je t'en prie, implora Jasper, ne bouge pas.

Toujours perdu, Carlisle allait s'emporter contre le Marquis lorsqu'il vit les yeux troublés d'Edward, il n'était pas vraiment conscient. Le jeune homme bougea, ignorant ou plutôt ne comprenant pas l'ordre de Jasper, c'est alors qu'il vit la petite torche enflammée qu'Edward tenait en main. Il réalisa alors que si le jeune homme la laissait tomber, celle-ci chuterait sur les viscères se trouvant à portée et enflammerait ainsi le corps de Tanya, la tuant à jamais.

-Edward, c'est moi, lança-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible. Je sais que ton esprit est confus, mais il ne faut pas que tu bouges. »

Son ange releva la tête vers lui avant que celle-ci ne dodeline sur ses épaules. Il allait s'évanouir ! Jasper et lui se précipitèrent, mais le bout de bois enflammé glissa des mains d'Edward. Aussitôt, les membres éparpillés de Tanya prirent rapidement feu. Carlisle se précipita vers Edward pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'éloigner du brasier pendant que Jasper et Eléazar tentaient désespérément de sauver Tanya. Il reporta son attention sur son ange quand ce dernier commença à s'agiter dans ses bras. Il caressa son visage avant de remarquer plusieurs traces de coups sur le corps de sa moitié. Carlisle allait l'examiner quand un grognement de fureur le fit tressaillir. Lord Cullen eut juste le temps de se retourner, ses mains agrippèrent la veste du vampire pour le projeter au loin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir à la charge, ses yeux emplis de rage et de souffrance posés sur Edward. Carlisle se mit en position de défense quand un feulement jaillit derrière lui. Il se baissa et laissa Jasper prendre sa place pendant qu'il prenait Edward dans ses bras. Il courut vers le Château pour mettre le jeune homme à l'abri, tout en priant pour que Jasper s'en sorte.


	12. Chapter 12

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme et que vous profitez bien de ce beau soleil !

Je tiens encore à vous remercier infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément, merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire ! Merci !

Quant à vos reviews, j'espère arriver à trouver un peu de temps pour vous répondre, mais j'ai toujours du mal à joindre les deux bouts.

Enfin….

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 12 : Leçon d'équitation**

.

.

Carlisle entra précipitamment dans Gloucester, Edward toujours inconscient blottit dans ses bras. Il était en train de grimper les escaliers menant à la terrasse quand il croisa Alfred qui s'inquiéta aussitôt pour son jeune Maître. Lord Cullen le rassura avant de lui ordonner de réunir tout le personnel et d'aller se réfugier dans le cottage se trouvant à l'autre bout de la propriété. Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Alfred obéit sans poser de questions. Carlisle pénétra dans le salon.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Robert lorsqu'il les vit. Il va bien ?

-Il faut que je soigne ses blessures, mais ça ira, le rassura-t-il. Accompagne-moi jusqu'à ses appartements.

Bien que surpris par sa requête Robert lui emboîta le pas. Cependant, Esmé et Carmen ne semblaient pas vouloir les laisser seuls.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose ? Offrit Carmen.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Esmé.

-Plus tard, souffla-t-il, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici, s'il-vous-plaît.

Carmen acquiesça de la tête et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Esmé pour l'entraîner avec elle vers le salon. Le médecin se hâta de rejoindre les appartements du dernier étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il allongeait Edward sur le lit pendant que Robert le rejoignait avec sa mallette et une cuvette d'eau. Le jeune homme mouilla un linge et entreprit d'ôter la terre et le sang qui avaient séché sur le corps de son ange.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Robert d'une voix tremblante et sans quitter Edward du regard.

-Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il, mais je veux qu'en aucun prétexte tu ne sortes de ces appartements jusqu'à ce que Jasper ou moi nous t'y autorisions.

-Tu m'inquiètes Carlisle, avoua son ami, d'ailleurs, où est Jasper ?

-Il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Tu veux bien m'aider à lui retirer ses vêtements ?

Robert posa le linge dans la bassine qu'il ôta de sur le lit, puis, il l'aida à enlever les vêtements de son amant. Carlisle serra les dents quand il vit les hématomes qui recouvraient le torse d'Edward, il avait vraiment été malmené.

-Qui a fait ça ? Insista Robert.

-Je l'ignore, répéta Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami, mais je te promets que cette personne le payera très cher…

Robert l'observa en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Carlisle, saurait-il quelque chose qu'il ignore ? Il allait l'interroger quand un cri de douleur échappa à Robert.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Ton épaule te fait-elle souffrir ?

-Non, marmonna son ami en retirant sa main du visage d'Edward que ses doigts caressaient, il m'a mordu.

-Montre-moi !

Carlisle attrapa de force la main de Robert, cherchant une trace de morsure qu'il n'aperçut pas. Il retourna le poignet et sur la peau fragile de celui-ci, il vit deux empreintes d'incisives, un peu de sang perlait. Son regard passa aussitôt au visage d'Edward dont les lèvres entrouvertes portaient la trace d'une légère traînée, invisible pour un œil humain.

-Carlisle ! Gémit Robert d'un ton où transparaissait sa souffrance.

-As-tu mal ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-Oui, tu me tords le poignet et dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit de mon seul bras valide ?

-Pardon, s'excusa Lord Cullen pendant que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, pourrais-tu aller chercher un verre d'eau pour Edward, je te prie, je veux lui faire prendre un médicament.

-Bien sûr. »

Robert descendit de sur le lit. Le jeune homme prit la bassine pour en changer l'eau et partit en direction de la salle d'eau. Aussitôt, Carlisle mordit violemment son poignet, ses dents acérées déchiquetèrent sa peau de marbre. Son sang ne tarda pas à couler le long de sa peau d'albâtre et il put voir le corps d'Edward se tendre. Cela lui semblait fou et improbable, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était ce dont son ange avait besoin. Carlisle posa son poignet contre les lèvres de son jeune amant, il pouvait sentir son sang couler entre celles-ci. Soudain, une vive douleur traversa son être quand les dents d'Edward mordirent sa chair. Le médecin sentit son sang être aspiré hors de son corps, la douleur avait disparu pour laisser place à un sentiment bien plus plaisant. Le désir naissait lentement en lui alors qu'il sentait la langue d'Edward laper le liquide carmin contre sa peau. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Carlisle s'allongea à côté de son amour, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme avant de descendre vers le creux de son cou, ses dents éraflèrent la peau. Il allait le mordre quand les dents de son ange se retirèrent de sa chair. Toujours inconscient, Edward détourna la tête exposant un peu plus son cou à ses dents. Il allait le mordre quand Robert revint.

« -Tout va bien ? S'enquit son jeune ami en voyant son visage enfouit dans le cou d'Edward.

-Oui.

Carlisle serra les dents et fit son possible pour s'écarter d'Edward, il jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, il fut soulagé que ce dernier ne porte déjà plus les traces de la morsure d'Edward.

-C'est étrange, chuchota Robert.

-Quoi donc ?

-Regarde ! Les hématomes s'estompent et je suis sûr qu'il avait une plaie au front, on dirait… on dirait qu'elle se referme, qu'est-ce que…

Robert ne put terminer sa phrase, deux grognements retentirent depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda Carlisle à son ami qui hocha la tête. Tu ne quittes Edward et ces appartements sous aucun prétexte !

-Carlisle…

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, je te promets que vous ne risquez rien, mais reste ici, d'accord ?

-Très bien.

Carlisle fut rassuré de voir le jeune homme s'installer sur un fauteuil plutôt que sur le lit, même si Edward semblait paisiblement endormi, il n'oubliait pas que son ange avait tenté de mordre Robert ! Après un dernier coup d'œil sur les deux jeunes gens, il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée. Il pénétra dans le salon où Jasper usait son don et sa force pour calmer Eléazar alors que Carmen paraissait tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Ça suffit, Eléazar ! Gronda Jasper. Si tu réfléchissais deux secondes, tu te rendrais compte que ton raisonnement est complètement fou.

-Il était avec là ! Cria le Comte.

-Edward est un être humain ! Répéta sûrement pour la énième fois le Marquis. Comment veux-tu qu'il ait pu venir à bout d'un vampire et surtout de mettre en scène une telle mise à mort ? Réfléchis deux secondes !

Carlisle ne sut si c'était le don ou les propos de Jasper qui agissaient enfin, mais Eléazar se calma. Leur ami se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et Carmen s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il resta tout de même devant la porte, prêt à empêcher quiconque à la franchir.

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura Carmen. Qui a pu faire une telle chose à ma Tanya ?

-Edward s'est-il réveillé ? A-t-il parlé ? S'enquit Eléazar dont le regard réclamait toujours vengeance.

-Il est toujours inconscient, répondit Carlisle, crois-moi, mon ami, je lui demanderai dès qu'il sera éveillé.

-Je souhaiterai lui parler.

Lord Cullen se raidit en entendant la requête, pourtant raisonnable, du Comte à laquelle il ne pouvait accéder, son ami ne manquerait pas de s'interroger quant à la disparition des blessures d'Edward.

-Je suis navré, mais après ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, je préfèrerai que tu ne l'approches pas, décréta Carlisle.

-Comment ? Je te signale que ma fille…

-Et je te rappelle que tu m'as attaqué pour essayer de tuer Edward !

-La rage m'aveuglait, Carlisle, et je…

-Eléazar ! Coupa Carmen. Cela suffit ! Je comprends ta peine, je la partage même, mais il me semble qu'Edward n'a pas besoin d'être plus malmené qu'il ne l'a déjà été. Laisse Carlisle lui parler et s'il le veut bien nous pourrons ensuite nous entretenir avec lui.

-Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, confia Jasper en attirant leur attention sur lui. Il y a eu à Londres des meurtres étranges dont la mise en scène pouvait rappeler celle que nous avons vu aujourd'hui. Les gardes des Volturi n'ont pas réussi à attraper le monstre qui les a commis.

-Londres ? Mais nous sommes à des milliers de lieux de Londres, leur fit remarquer Esmé. Et puis, n'est-ce pas étrange qu'Edward se soit retrouvé perdu au milieu des bois ? Que faisait-il là-bas ?

Carlisle se raidit alors que les regards de ses amis pesaient sur lui, Jasper se leva lentement pour venir se poster à ses côtés. Le médecin serra les poings.

-Je peux répondre à cette question.

Un léger grognement s'échappa du torse de Jasper quand il vit sa moitié les rejoindre, Carlisle, lui-même, soupira, soulagé que le jeune homme ne soit pas accompagné par Edward.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Eléazar à Robert.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que vous n'apprécierez pas ce que je vais vous dire, mais c'est sûrement Tanya qui a enlevé Edward et entraîné dans les bois.

-Enlevé ? Se récria Eléazar.

-Oui, je… J'ai remarqué la manière dont elle regardait Edward, elle voulait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas disposé à lui donner. J'imagine qu'elle s'est montrée violente quand il lui a signifié son refus.

-Comment oses-tu ? S'emporta à nouveau le Comte.

Jasper feula de rage quand il vit Eléazar se redresser. Le Marquis se mit en position d'attaque pendant qu'il se postait devant Robert.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Robert, vraiment, désolé, mais Tanya n'était pas la personne parfaite que vous imaginez.

-Je ne sais pas ce que cet Edward a pu te raconter, claqua la voix sèche d'Esmé, mais jamais Tanya n'aurait eu un comportement aussi déplacé.

-Il ne m'a rien dit.

-Alors, comment sais-tu ? Balbutia Jasper qui s'était tourné vers son compagnon. Robert, m'aurais-tu caché quelque chose ?

-Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que tu t'emportes, que tu te fâches avec Carmen et Eléazar à cause de moi…

-Explique-toi ! Ordonna durement le Marquis dont la voix fit sursauter le jeune homme.

-Jasper, prévint-il en se mettant devant Robert.

-J'attends !

-Tanya… Tanya a tenté de me séduire, mais quand j'ai refusé ses avances…

-Continue !

Carlisle pesta contre l'agressivité du Marquis, il le fusilla du regard pour bien lui faire comprendre que son comportement n'aiderait pas Robert à se confier.

-Elle… Elle m'a poursuivi et…

Robert se tut. Le Duc se tourna pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras avec la ferme intention de le ramener à l'étage.

-Il y a 3 mois, nous étions en visite à Stafford Manor, se rappela Jasper d'une voix sourde, tu as voulu partir à l'arrivée de Tanya, j'ai refusé… Le lendemain, tu étais blessé, tu m'as dit avoir été désarçonné par ton cheval. Etait-ce vrai ?

-Non, balbutia Robert.

Jasper laissa échapper un grognement féroce qui fit trembler le jeune homme. Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur ses bras quand il vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Foutaises ! S'écria soudain Eléazar fou de rage. Comment oses-tu salir la mémoire de ma fille ? Sale menteur !

-Je suis désolé, balbutia Robert impressionné par la colère du Comte.

-Je te conseille de retirer immédiatement tes propos, conseilla Jasper au Comte d'une voix froide et dure, ou cette fois, je t'arrache vraiment la tête !

-Crois-tu que je vais rester de marbre alors que cet humain ose offense la mémoire de ma fille ?

-Eléazar ! Arrête je t'en supplie ! Intervint Carmen en se postant entre les deux vampires. Ne sois pas si aveugle, mon chéri, nous savions tous deux que Tanya avait une certaine affection pour les humains. Te rappelles-tu de Brian ? Connor ? Justin ? Nous savons tous deux pourquoi ils ont quitté leur poste à Stafford ! Te souviens-tu aussi pourquoi tu ne souhaitais pas engager Edward au début ? Tu ne voulais pas l'engager à cause de Tanya, mais j'ai insisté car je savais qu'elle était à Londres pour la saison mondaine.

-Je…

-Eléazar, sois honnête, tu sais de quoi notre fille pouvait être capable.

-Mais s'en prendre au compagnon de Carlisle ? Insista Eléazar. A Robert ?

-Je suis étonnée par son impudence sans vraiment l'être, Tanya n'a jamais apprécié qu'on lui résiste.

Eléazar contempla un instant son épouse avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau dans un fauteuil. Carmen réconforta son mari. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Esmé s'approcher de l'une des fenêtres pour observer le parc.

-Cela ne nous explique toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Tanya, reprit Mademoiselle de Planty, quelles sont les chances que ce tueur londonien s'en prenne ici à une vampire ?

-Nous savions qu'il était déjà dans la région, il a tué l'homme de main du Comte de Shaw à l'auberge des trois sangliers il y a peu, éclaircit Jasper.

-Quoi ?

Jasper se figea avant de grommeler des injures dans sa barbe quand il entendit le cri que venait de pousser Robert.

-L'homme de main de mon père est mort ? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Accusa Robert furieux.

-Il me semble, amour, que nous avons tous deux nos petits secrets, se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler Jasper.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec sa mort ? Implora le jeune homme.

-Même si j'aurais apprécié de lui arracher moi-même la tête, après tout, il t'avait menacé, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, ce Jack l'Eventreur m'a devancé. Arrête de me fixer ainsi Robert, Carlisle s'est assuré que je ne fasse rien de stupide. »

Lord Cullen allait confirmer que Jasper n'y était pour rien quand un bruit l'intrigua. Carlisle leva la tête, ses sourcils froncèrent quand il entendit à nouveau le battant d'un volet claquer. Son regard se posa brièvement sur les arbres du parc qui ne courbaient pas l'échine sous le vent. Délaissant ses amis, il se hâta de gagner le dernier étage d'où provenait le bruit. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre de la chambre entrouverte, son regard alla d'Edward qui dormait paisiblement à la fenêtre. Doucement, il s'approcha de cette dernière, il se pencha mais ne vit personne. Il accrocha le volet, referma la fenêtre avant de faire le tour de l'appartement car il était sûr que cette dernière était fermée quand il était descendu.

.

* * *

.

Edward tentait de fuir le regard emplit de souffrance et de frayeur qui ne cessait de l'assaillir. Il courrait dans la pénombre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tant il était terrorisé. Soudain, le cri d'un animal que l'on égorge le fit se figer. Tout son être tressaillit quand il vit du sang sur ses mains, beaucoup de sang, le liquide carmin semblait l'entourer. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, reculant, pour fuir quand ses pieds heurtèrent un obstacle. Le jeune homme partit en arrière sans pouvoir se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Un hurlement de frayeur lui échappa quand il remarqua qu'il venait de chuter sur le corps d'une femme au regard vitreux, son corps était maculé de sang et il pouvait voir ses organes par la plaie béante allant de sa poitrine jusqu'à son pubis. L'effroi se fit plus grand quand il vit une lame s'approcher du corps de la malheureuse pour sectionner le cœur. Une main se tendit vers lui, lui présentant l'organe palpitant. Un nouveau cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il vit qui tenait le cœur, c'était lui !

« -Edward ! Edward ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

L'esprit encore embrouillé, le jeune homme reconnut tout de même l'étreinte rassurante du Duc. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant pleinement son odeur si rassurante.

-Tout va bien, mon ange, tu es en sécurité.

Edward hocha la tête, mais resta tout de même dans l'étau protecteur et rassurant des bras du Lord. Doucement, ce dernier le fit se rallonger tout en faisant attention de bien le garder contre lui. Lorsque les battements de son cœur se furent apaisés, la main du médecin glissa dans ses cheveux en une caresse apaisante.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien maintenant que tu es là.

-Accepterais-tu de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Edward ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser les images de son cauchemar pour essayer de répondre à Carlisle. Alors qu'il allait se lancer, le Lord afficha une mine mécontente et se redressa. Au même moment, on frappa à leur porte.

-Je reviens, assura le Duc en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Le jeune homme ne sortit pas du lit, mais se redressa sur son séant pour écouter ce qui se disait. Apparemment, malgré les recommandations de Carlisle, les Stafford souhaitaient lui parler. Lord Cullen finit par accepter, mais leur demanda de patienter quelques instants avant d'entrer.

-Je peux leur….

Carlisle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Puis, le médecin ouvrit sa mallette d'où il sortit des bandages. Il en noua un autour de sa tête avant d'ouvrir sa chemise et de bander son torse.

-Mais…

-Chut, souffla Carlisle à son oreille, tu étais blessé à ton arrivée, mais tu es pratiquement déjà guéri, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant de ta capacité, d'accord ?

Edward acquiesça. Carlisle lui sourit en retour, puis, il embrassa brièvement ses lèvres avant de se lever pour ouvrir à ses invités. Ces derniers entrèrent dans la chambre et le Lord revint prendre place à ses côtés. Cependant, le jeune homme s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit les traits pâles de Robert, ces yeux cernés de rouge lui apprirent qu'il avait pleuré. Voyant qu'il avait remarqué son état, Robert lui offrit un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil proche du lit, son ami sembla reprendre vie quand le Marquis prit place sur l'accoudoir pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

-Edward, mon ange, pourrais-tu nous raconter ce dont tu te souviens ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour raconter ce dont il se souvenait, mais le regard meurtrier que darda Mademoiselle de Planty sur lui le figea. Carlisle l'observa pour savoir ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise, pendant, que du coin de l'œil, il voyait Monsieur le Marquis se lever.

-Esmé, très chère, laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

-Mais….

-Avec ta grande sensibilité et la bonté d'âme qui te caractérise, railla Jasper, tu devrais comprendre que ta présence dérange Edward.

Une fois, Mademoiselle de Planty mise à la porte, Jasper les rejoignit un sourire satisfait peint sur son visage, Edward devina alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait rêvé de mettre la Dame à la porte.

-Edward, appela doucement Carlisle pour attirer son attention, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il honnêtement, j'étais dans le bureau en train de ranger et l'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvé dans les bois.

-Est-ce Tanya qui vous a ainsi blessé ? Demanda Madame le Comtesse d'une voix tendue.

Hésitant sur ce qu'il pouvait confier ou non, il leva la tête pour chercher du soutien auprès du Duc, le jeune homme ne tenait pas à blesser le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford qui s'étaient toujours montrés très gentils envers lui.

-Dis simplement la vérité, lui conseilla Lord Cullen.

-Oui, c'est elle, Madame, répondit-il en tentant de contenir les tremblements de sa voix. Je… Je n'ai pas voulu céder à ses avances.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé du mal qu'elle a essayé de vous faire, que ce soit vous Edward, que toi, mon Cher Robert, confia Monsieur le Comte. Pardonnez-moi, Edward, de ne point vouloir m'attarder sur cette partie du récit, mais pourriez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Avez-vous vu qui vous a ainsi attaqué ?

-Non, admit Edward, j'étais à moitié inconscient. J'ai entendu des cris, j'ai voulu me relever, mais ma tête me faisait trop mal pour que je distingue quoi que ce soit. Je suis retombé sur le sol et je… je crois… j'ai senti une main froide mettre quelque chose dans la mienne, je ne sais pas ce que c'était.

-Hormis les cris, tu n'as rien entendu d'autre ? L'interrogea Monsieur le Marquis.

-Non, je… En fait, il m'a semblé entendre une voix de femme.

-C'était peut-être Tanya ?

-Non, assura Edward, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa voix, non, ce n'était pas Mademoiselle Tanya. Il y avait de la haine et de la colère dans cette voix alors que celle de Mademoiselle Tanya était juste furieuse. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous en apprendre d'avantage.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Madame la Comtesse, tu étais blessé et inconscient, je réalise bien que tu n'as pas les réponses à nos questions.

-Edward, l'interpella Monsieur le Comte, je te prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement. La perte de Tanya m'a fait perdre la raison, je n'aurais jamais dû me jeter sur toi, j'espère sincèrement que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.

-Je vous ai pardonné, Monsieur, je peux comprendre que le chagrin fasse perdre la raison.

-Maintenant, je crois, commença la Comtesse en jetant un coup d'œil à son époux, oui, je crois que nous allons vous quitter. Nous allons partir quelques temps en voyage, peut-être la distance amoindrira-t-elle notre chagrin ?

-Par ailleurs, nous avons la difficile tâche d'annoncer la tragique nouvelle à nos autres filles.

-Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire, offrit Carlisle.

-Je te remercie, mon ami, dit Monsieur le Comte. J'aimerais bien que tu me préviennes si ce monstre est appréhendé. Cela ne fera pas disparaître ma peine, mais la soulagera quelque peu si je peux assister à la mise à mort de ce monstre. »

Edward serra les dents, l'emprise des bras du Lord sur son corps venait de se raffermir et il pouvait sentir dans son dos les tressaillements d'un grognement étouffé dans le torse du Duc. Le Comte et la Comtesse prirent congés, Carlisle et le Marquis les suivirent pendant que leur personnel s'empressait de faire leurs bagages. Une fois seuls, Robert quitta son fauteuil. D'un mouvement souple, il ôta ses souliers pour venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Edward se rallongea contre son oreiller, Robert fit de même. Leurs regards se mélangèrent avant qu'à tour de rôle, ils s'endorment.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle tint compagnie à ses amis jusqu'à leur départ, les soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans l'épreuve qu'ils traversaient. Le Duc fut tout de même surpris quand Esmé lui apprit qu'elle partait avec eux, elle ne souhaitait pas laisser leurs amis seuls avec leur chagrin. Jasper ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, doutant de l'élan de compassion dont faisait preuve leur amie. Carlisle ne releva pas et c'est aux côtés du Marquis qu'ils observèrent la calèche de leurs amis quitter Gloucester Castle. Alors qu'ils regagnaient le hall, ils croisèrent Alfred qui descendait l'escalier tout en portant un plateau contenant le repas de leurs compagnons.

« -N'ont-ils point voulu manger ? S'enquit-il.

-Monsieur Edward et Monsieur Robert dormaient, Votre Grâce, j'ai préféré ne pas les réveiller et conserver leur repas au chaud en cuisine pour le leur servir plus tard.

-Vous avez bien fait, Alfred, assura Jasper, nous serons dans le bureau si quelqu'un nous cherche.

Carlisle suivit donc son ami dans son bureau où il s'installa dans son fauteuil pendant que Jasper, depuis une fenêtre, contemplait les bois, un air soucieux peint sur son visage.

-D'abord, Monsieur Pierce, puis, maintenant, Tanya, résuma Jasper sans pour autant le regarder.

-Je sais où tu veux en venir.

-Les deux avaient blessé Robert et ils sont morts. Edward m'intrigue de plus en plus.

Carlisle ne le contredit pas, lui-même s'interrogeait et en plus il savait des choses que Jasper ignorait, en particulier, le goût pour le sang qu'avait son ange.

-Que me caches-tu ? Demanda brusquement Jasper en plantant son regard acéré dans le sien.

-Je ne te cache rien.

-Tu mens, répondit Jasper d'un calme qui l'étonna. Carlisle, dit son ami en s'asseyant face à lui, je te conseille d'être honnête avec moi car en ce moment mon bien le plus précieux dort auprès de ton compagnon, alors, Edward est-il dangereux ?

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec véhémence que non, mais l'image entaillée du poignet de Robert lui revint en mémoire, Edward avait tenté de le mordre !

-Ton silence m'inquiète et je suis à deux doigts de me précipiter à l'étage pour les séparer ! Prévint le Marquis en se levant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit humain, lâcha soudain Carlisle, j'ignore ce qu'il est, mais il semble posséder certaines caractéristiques de notre espèce.

-Lesquelles ?

-Il guérit étonnement vite, il …

-Carlisle ! Le pressa son ami. Penses-tu qu'il ait tué Tanya, Monsieur Pierce et toutes ces prostituées ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Se récria Carlisle. Edward n'est pas un meurtrier ! Par ailleurs, tout comme moi, tu as bien vu qu'il n'est pas fort au point de démembrer un vampire !

-Mais suffisamment pour envoyer valser un homme contre un mur et fissurer ce dernier, cependant, je suis de ton avis, Edward n'a rien d'un tueur aussi sanguinaire que ce Jack, admit Jasper, maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu me caches ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain, hésita Carlisle tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, mais je pense que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans Gloucester.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Pendant que nous parlions au salon, j'ai entendu un volet de la chambre d'Edward claquer. Quand je suis monté, celui-ci n'était plus retenu par son attache, mais en plus, la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

-Quelqu'un serait entré ?

-Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas senti d'odeur inconnue, avoua Carlisle perplexe.

-Nous revenons donc sur notre hypothèse d'une tierce personne, mais quelles sont, selon toi, les probabilités que Jack l'Eventreur élimine deux personnes qui s'en sont prises à Edward ?

-Une fois, cela peut-être une coïncidence, mais deux, je ne le crois pas, admit le Duc.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Le meurtrier serait donc une personne de l'entourage d'Edward ? Résuma Carlisle. Quelqu'un qui veille sur lui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

-C'est la question que je me suis aussi posé, avoua Jasper, si mon hypothèse était vraie, je suis navré de te le dire, mais tu ne serais plus parmi nous.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Marmonna Carlisle étouffé par les remords comme à chaque fois que l'on lui rappelait ses méfaits.

-A quelque chose qu'Edward a dit tout à l'heure… Admettons que le meurtre de Monsieur Pierce ait bien été commis par Jack, il n'est pas sûr que celui de Tanya soit son œuvre.

-Tu as vu la mise en scène macabre, c'est son œuvre.

-Peut-être, mais j'en doute, assura Jasper, admettons qu'une personne ayant entendu parler du meurtre de Monsieur Pierce ait voulu, pour s'innocenter du méfait, copier l'Eventreur.

-Continue.

-Edward a dit avoir entendu une voix de femme, hors, nous savons que Jack l'Eventreur est un homme.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, les seules vampires des environs sont Carmen et Esmé, une nomade se serait sûrement battue avec Tanya, mais jamais elle n'aurait laissé Edward en vie.

-Tu veux bien me laisser terminer ? Merci. Imagine que tu veuilles te débarrasser d'Edward…

-Jasper, non, je t'interdis de sous-entendre que…

-Elle connaissait le penchant de Tanya pour les jeunes hommes, elle savait que Tanya serait sensible à la beauté d'Edward. Je suis prêt à parier qu'Esmé était au courant pour le meurtre à l'auberge des Trois Sangliers.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Personne n'aurait cru Edward coupable !

-Oui, mais il a laissé tomber la torche qui a enflammé et mis un terme aux jours de Tanya. Te rappelles-tu de la réaction d'Eléazar ? Si nous n'avions pas été là, il aurait tué Edward sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, bien sûr, les remords seraient venus ensuite, Eléazar a un cœur, mais sur le coup, rien n'aurait pu épargner Edward de sa rage.

Carlisle observa longuement son ami, écoutant sa théorie, mais refusant d'y croire. Esmé n'était pas aussi retord qu'il semblait le croire.

-Pense ce que tu veux, lâcha le Marquis, souviens-toi juste qu'elle était absente au moment du crime et que nous avons écarté la piste de Jack pour la seule et bonne raison que tu es en vie. Donc, à moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose, je pense que ma théorie est la bonne.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'Esmé serait allée jusqu'à sacrifier l'une de ses amies pour se débarrasser d'Edward.

-Je pense pourtant que c'est le cas. Je vais d'ailleurs demander à mon homme de confiance, Monsieur Jenks, de la faire suivre discrètement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne rôder autour de Gloucester sans que nous ne le sachions. »

Carlisle acquiesça à ses propos. Il laissa son bureau à son ami pour qu'il écrive une missive à Monsieur Jenks pour l'informer de sa nouvelle mission. Lentement, il gagna le dernier étage. Sans bruit, il pénétra dans la chambre où les deux jeunes gens dormaient toujours. Ses doigts effleurèrent les contours du visage d'Edward. Il n'avait pas parlé du goût que semblait avoir le jeune homme pour le sang, il n'avait rien dit par égoïsme. Jasper aurait sûrement demandé à Robert de regagner Dorset Manor, mais Edward avait encore besoin de la compagnie de son ami. Il s'en voulut de penser que peut-être il mettait Robert en danger ? Pourtant, cette pensée lui parut absurde quand il vit les deux jeunes hommes endormis, leurs visages tournés l'un vers l'autre. Carlisle se souvint qu'Edward avait déjà bu son sang par le passé, mais il n'avait jamais tenté de mordre une autre personne que lui, pourquoi cela avait-il changé aujourd'hui ? La réponse lui apparut, claire et rassurante. Il était blessé et le sang de Robert l'avait appelé pour lui assurer une guérison rapide. Carlisle en conclut donc que tant qu'il n'était pas blessé, Robert et le personnel du Château ne risqueraient rien.

Le Duc prit place sur un fauteuil qu'il venait de rapprocher du lit. Edward était magnifique, son odeur était particulière et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, les Stafford ainsi que Jasper le lui avaient fait remarquer. Il pouvait aussi entendre son cœur battre plus paresseusement que celui d'un humain normal, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte d'une éventuelle cardiopathie, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas ? Comme il l'avait dit à Jasper, Edward possédait certaines des caractéristiques de leur espèce sans pour autant être un vampire. Alors qui était-il ? Cette question le troublait. Il avait pensé à un enfant mi-vampire, mi-humain, mais les mères ne survivaient pas aux naissances de ces enfants rares, hors, il ne faisait aucun doute que Madame Elisabeth soit la mère d'Edward, la ressemblance entre les deux étaient bien trop frappante. Par ailleurs, il était certain que les Volturi, fervents adeptes et proches de Madame Elisabeth, n'auraient pas laissé un demi-vampire en liberté dans les rues de Londres. Depuis, sa transformation, il avait entendu parler de l'existence de 2 demi-vampires, une femme tuée par un vampire qui était curieux de savoir quel goût elle avait et un homme éliminé par un clan qui le considérait comme une honte à leur race. Les Volturi encourageaient d'ailleurs la disparition de ces vampires qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Par ailleurs, la croissance de ces êtres semblait plus rapide que celle d'un humain. Hors, Edward avait évoqué son enfance, cette dernière avait été normale, il n'en doutait pas. Carlisle sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude d'Edward qui s'était agenouillé face à lui. Sans un mot, son ange posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, Carlisle glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il comprit alors qu'il se moquait de la véritable nature du jeune homme tant qu'ils pouvaient être libres de s'aimer.

.

* * *

.

Les doigts du jeune homme volaient de touche en touche, une musique douce et aimante résonnait dans le salon. Il se laissait porter par les notes qui naissaient sous ses doigts, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas elles. Pourtant, quelque chose vint troubler sa concentration. L'image de la jeune femme ensanglantée de son cauchemar s'imposa à son esprit lui faisant commettre une fausse note.

« -Tout va bien ? Questionna Robert en posant son livre pour l'observer.

-Oui, pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

-Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je t'entends faire une fausse note. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non, enfin, sais-tu si Carlisle a eu des nouvelles du Comte et de la Comtesse de Stafford ?

-Oui, ils sont en partance avec leurs deux filles pour les Amériques, j'espère qu'un nouveau continent leur sera propice à atténuer leur chagrin.

-Je l'espère aussi, il n'y aura donc pas d'enterrement ?

-Non.

-Et bien, il semblerait que vous n'ayez guère de conversation joyeuse ce soir, constata le Marquis de Dorset qui entra suivi de près par le Duc.

-Veux-tu encore jouer ? Lui demanda ce dernier. Où pouvons-nous regagner tes appartements ?

-J'ai terminé. Bonne nuit, lança-t-il au Marquis et à Robert.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent ces derniers qui étaient déjà blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil du salon que ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le lit de ses appartements. Des bougies éclairaient d'une douce lueur la pièce, le Duc s'assit sur le rebord du lit, ses longs doigts fins caressèrent son visage.

-Je t'aime, Edward, assura Lord Cullen pendant que ses mains ôtaient doucement ses vêtements.

Le jeune mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que les mains du blond caressaient son torse. L'appréhension l'étreignait, il ne savait comment dire à Carlisle qu'il avait simplement envie de s'endormir dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il aurait été mal qu'ils s'aiment alors que Mademoiselle Stafford était morte depuis peu.

-Carlisle…

Edward oublia ses propos quand il se retrouva soudain nu comme un vers sur le lit et sous le regard gourmand du Lord.

-Veux-tu bien te retourner ? Lui demanda doucement Sa Grâce.

Bien qu'un peu perplexe, le jeune homme lui obéit tout en tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, le Duc ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Edward sursauta quand il sentit les mains huileuses du Lord sur sa peau, il ferma les yeux se laissant enivrer par le parfum sucré qui emplissait ses narines.

-Détends-toi, souffla le médecin, et profite de ce massage.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Questionna Edward en essayant d'identifier le parfum.

-De la vanille avec une fleur que je n'ai vu qu'aux Amériques, lui apprit le blond, j'avais ramené quelques flacons ayant apprécié le parfum.

-Cette fleur est-elle aussi belle qu'elle sent bon ?

-Oui, mais un jour, nous traverserons l'océan et tu pourras en juger par toi-même.

Edward sourit à cette perspective, il espérait que le souhait du Lord se réaliserait. Les mains de ce dernier continuaient de glisser sensuellement sur son corps, éveillant son désir qu'il aurait aimé réprimer. Les mains de ce dernier descendirent vers le bas de son dos, sautant ses fesses, pour venir masser ses cuisses, puis, ses mollets. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa quand les lèvres du Duc se mêlèrent à ses mains pour le caresser.

-Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi désirable, grogna Carlisle.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage car sans s'être retourné, ni avoir ouvert les yeux, il savait que le blond s'était débarrasse de ses vêtements. Le corps de Carlisle ne tarda pas à recouvrir le sien, Edward déglutit péniblement quand il sentit la virilité du Lord trouver sa place contre ses fesses.

-J'ai envie de toi, susurra Carlisle à son oreille pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait lascivement son flanc droit.

-Je… Carlisle, je ne pense pas être…

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand le Duc se redressa, ses mains huileuses se posèrent sur le bas de son dos où il reprit son massage. Edward se détendit quelque peu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains cajoler ses fesses. Brusquement, il se dégagea et alla se réfugier contre la tête du lit, tirant sur le drap pour dissimuler sa nudité.

-Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda le Lord surpris par son comportement.

-Je… Je ne peux pas… S'il-te-plaît, ne m'oblige pas à …

-Edward, jamais je ne t'obligerai à faire quoi que ce soit, assura le Duc en s'approchant doucement. C'était juste un massage, pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu n'apprécierais pas que je te touche à cet endroit. Allez, viens, approche.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui un peu obscurci du Lord, mais lui faisant confiance, il rejoignit l'étau des bras du médecin. Ce dernier les allongea sur le lit pendant que sa bouche partait à l'assaut de la sienne. Leurs corps nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs virilités se retrouvèrent et ils gémirent de plaisir.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

Une nouvelle fois, Edward eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, n'avait-il donc pas compris ses craintes ? Pourquoi insistait-il tant ce soir ? Un léger rire lui fit froncer les sourcils, sa colère grandit quand il vit que le Lord riait de lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc de si drôle ? Bougonna le jeune homme en essayant de quitter l'étreinte des bras du blond qui le retint.

-J'admets que nous n'en avons jamais discuté, admit le Duc en retrouvant son sérieux, mais quand je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, cela signifie que j'ai envie de faire l'amour, mais…

-Je ne suis pas idiot ! Grogna Edward en tentant une nouvelle fois de se soustraire à l'étreinte du Lord.

-Je le sais, tout comme je sais que tu n'es pas prêt, je te l'ai dit, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, mais en attendant, peut-être pourrions-nous inverser les rôles ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Edward, penaud face à son ignorance.

-Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre Edward, expliqua Carlisle en inversant leur position d'un coup de rein pour se retrouver sous lui, c'est que j'aimerais te sentir en moi. Nous pourrions ainsi faire l'amour et… Edward ?

Le jeune homme s'était figé quand il avait entendu les propos du Lord. Il avait senti ses joues s'enflammer alors que son esprit refusait d'écouter les propos du Duc. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Carlisle, il s'enfuit de leur couche pour se réfugier dans la salle de musique où il ferma la porte à clef. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une telle chose ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ?

-Edward ? Edward ouvre cette porte, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda Carlisle en frappant doucement contre le panneau en bois. Edward, je ne comprends pas ce qui te met si mal à l'aise dans mes propos.

-Tu… Tu ne peux pas, bredouilla le jeune homme.

-Edward, je t'en prie, ouvre cette porte. Nous sommes un couple, tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi, ni à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, surtout, que je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Si c'est ton ignorance en la matière, ne te fais pas de soucis, nous apprendrons ensemble…

-Ce n'est pas ça, avoua Edward dans un grognement.

Tout en poussant un soupir de résignation, il ouvrit la porte, mais avant que le Lord ne le rejoigne, le jeune homme passa devant lui, oubliant sa nudité, pour retourner dans leur lit. Il s'enroula dans le drap et tourna le dos au Duc qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Alors, quel est donc le problème ? Insista Carlisle en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Il n'y en a pas, marmonna Edward.

-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé te voir te comporter comme un enfant boudeur, Edward, le tança gentiment Sa Grâce qui se tut avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus inquiète. Est-ce parce que cela te dégoûte ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

-Je… Je n'y ai jamais songé, confia le jeune homme, et même si cela était le cas, cela ne se peut.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Si c'est par peur de me blesser, j'en suis désolé car c'est ma faute si tu as une appréhension concernant cet acte, mais je t'assure qu'avec de l'amour et de la tendresse, la douleur disparaît. Et puis, je suis un vampire, je ne ressens pas la douleur.

-Je le sais.

-Alors, si ce n'est pas cela, qu'est-ce ?

-Tu es Lord Cullen, Duc de Gloucester, tu ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas, s'emmêla Edward.

-Mon ange, regarde-moi ! Ordonna Carlisle en l'obligeant à lui faire face. Serais-tu en train de dire qu'il serait dégradant pour une personne de mon rang de me faire posséder de la sorte ? Edward, je pensais que tu avais compris que l'amour anéantissait les barrières sociales ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, murmura Edward têtu.

-Et moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me faire tien ! Nous nous aimons, alors, où est le mal ? Pourquoi un jour aurais-je le droit de me fondre en toi et le contraire serait donc impossible ? Non, je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord.

-Je suis désolé, Carlisle, mais je peux m'imaginer, non… Je ne peux pas. »

Edward inspira profondément pour chasser les larmes qu'il sentait arriver. Bien entendu, Lord Cullen s'en rendit compte et il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Pourquoi Carlisle ne comprenait-il pas ses réticences ? Lui, il n'était rien, il n'était que le fils d'une prostituée et d'un inconnu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Carlisle, Lord Cullen, Duc de Gloucester…

.

* * *

.

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand Carlisle sortit doucement du lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son ange dont le corps était enchevêtré avec le sien. Une fois hors du lit, il se vêtit et sortit de leurs appartements pour gagner son bureau, travailler lui ferait oublier sa frustration. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward avait refusé qu'ils ne fassent qu'un de cette manière, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait été choqué par sa proposition ? Il était hors de question qu'il ne sente pas son ange enfouit en lui ! Rien qu'à cette idée, il se retrouva à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Sa main venait de se poser sur sa virilité quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, il pesta et avança sa chaise pour dissimuler son problème sous le bureau bien que l'importun devait ressentir son excitation.

« -Jasper, gronda Carlisle, on ne t'a pas appris à frapper ?

-Pardonne-moi, mon ami, mais tes sentiments crient tellement ta frustration que je me suis hâté d'entrer avant que tu ne te consumes.

-Si tu es venu te moquer, tu peux partir !

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle lorsque tu n'as pas pu avoir ta partie de jambes en l'air ?

-Dehors, Jasper !

-Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'a fait ce cher Edward pour te mettre dans un tel état, ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'a pas fait ? Questionna Jasper en s'asseyant face à lui tout en laissant son don agir.

Carlisle sentit son corps se détendre, il ne lutta pas contre le pouvoir de son ami qui atténuait la violence de son désir.

-Bien, maintenant que je t'ai rendu un fier service, souligna Jasper en lui faisant un clin d'œil, peut-être pourrais-tu assouvir ma curiosité en me disant ce qui s'est passé ?

Carlisle hésita. Il n'avait aucune envie que son ami se moque de lui, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être avait-il rencontré le même genre de problème avec Robert ? Quoi que ce dernier était Comte avant d'être déshérité par son père.

-Carlisle ? Chantonna le Marquis en lui souriant. Promis, juré, cela ne sortira pas d'ici.

-Je… Edwardarefusédemefairel'amour.

-Et en clair cela signifie ?

-Edward a refusé de me faire l'amour ! Grogna Carlisle avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

-Aïe, j'imagine que ton amour propre en a pris un sacré coup. Si je puis me permettre, t'a-t-il dit pourquoi il a refusé ce corps si plaisamment offert ?

-Il dit qu'il n'est rien, que je suis Duc et qu'il ne peut pas.

-Son ignorance en la matière ne serait-elle pas plutôt la cause de son refus ? Releva Jasper.

-Je ne pense pas.

Jasper se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

-Tu sais, Edward a un fort sentiment d'infériorité qui va de pair avec l'insécurité qu'il ressent. Tu as su le rassurer sur le second, il va falloir être patient avec le premier. D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il continue de me vouvoyer et de me donner du Monsieur le Marquis ?

-C'est surtout parce que tu l'impressionnes, répliqua Carlisle.

-Et pourquoi, toi, ne l'impressionnerais-tu pas ? Il peut toujours l'être même si vous partagez la même couche. Bien, je vais réfléchir à ton problème.

-Jasper, je te remercie, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'essaie de régler cela seul.

-Fais-moi confiance, je vais bien trouver un moyen pour qu'Edward accepte de te chevaucher ! Railla le Marquis en se levant.

-Ne dis rien à Robert ! Ordonna Carlisle alors que son ami quittait le bureau. »

Lord Cullen soupira avant de se maudire, que lui avait-il pris de se confier à Jasper ? Il n'y avait pas plus tordu que lui et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait inventer. Carlisle frémit en pensant que dès le réveil de Robert, Jasper s'empresserait de l'informer de la situation et ces deux-là se hâteraient de mettre leur grain de sel dans sa relation avec Edward. Las, Carlisle souffla les bougies de son bureau pour retourner auprès de son ange. Une fois la porte refermée, il se demanda s'ils pourraient se terrer ici jusqu'à ce que Jasper et Robert ne décident de regagner leur demeure ?

.

* * *

.

Edward était en train de déjeuner dans la salle à manger, l'une de ses mains tenait une tartine pendant que l'autre était enlacée avec celle du Duc. Le jeune homme avait été soulagé lorsqu'à son réveil il s'était rendu compte que le Lord ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son refus de la veille et surtout qu'il n'aborde pas à nouveau le sujet. Ils avaient échangé quelques baisers et caresses avant de rejoindre la salle à manger pour le repas. Edward fronça soudain les sourcils quand il sentit le Duc se raidir lorsque Robert et Jasper les rejoignirent. Les deux compagnons s'installèrent pour déjeuner et la conversation fut agréable et joyeuse.

« -Carlisle ? Penses-tu que je puisse enfin ôter cette contention ? Demanda Robert en désignant son bras. Je n'en puis plus.

-Je t'examinerai après le repas, je pense qu'effectivement tu vas pouvoir t'en passer, mais il faudra rester prudent, prévint le médecin.

-Merci. Pourrais-je faire du cheval ?

-Je sais que tu es féru d'équitation, mais il va falloir patienter encore quelques jours, conseilla Carlisle.

-Quel dommage, amour, je sais à quel point tu aimes chevaucher, assura le Marquis en caressant la joue de Robert.

Edward devint perplexe en voyant le regard moqueur du Marquis qui semblait défier le Duc, d'ailleurs, ce dernier avait recraché son thé en entendant les dernières paroles de Monsieur de Dorset.

-Edward, sais-tu chevaucher ? Lui demanda soudain Robert en ignorant les regards meurtriers que lançait le Duc.

-Non, je n'ai jamais fait d'équitation, avoua le jeune homme de plus en plus confus face à la tension qui régnait autour de la table.

-Aimerais-tu que je t'apprenne ? Proposa Robert. Je ne peux, certes, pas monter, mais je peux toujours te montrer, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais, murmura Edward, cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Carlisle les dents serrées.

-Pourtant tu sembles contrarié ? Insista le jeune homme.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tant que cela n'est qu'un cours d'équitation, je n'y vois pas d'objection, le rassura le Duc tout en fusillant l'autre couple du regard.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose ? Questionna Edward en les observant à tour de rôle.

-Tu te fais des idées, assura Robert. Bien, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te changer ? Je t'attends à l'écurie dans un quart d'heure, cela te convient ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais que dois-je mettre comme tenue ?

-Connaissant Monsieur Guipure, il a dû mettre une tenue d'équitation dans ta nouvelle garde-robe. Je suis sûr qu'Alfred se fera un plaisir de te dire de laquelle il s'agit, dit Robert en se tournant vers le majordome qui resservait du thé.

-Ce sera avec plaisir.

-Parfait, donc, nous deux nous allons faire de l'équitation, Carlisle, viens-tu ?

-Tu sais parfaitement, Robert, que j'ai des consultations.

-Pour ma part, je vais me joindre à vous, déclara le Marquis en arborant un immense sourire qui fit enrager le Duc.

-Je te conseille de te tenir éloigner du manège, avertit Carlisle.

-Pourquoi donc ? S'enquit Edward qui essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Les chevaux n'apprécient pas trop les vampires, c'est pour cela que nous montons que rarement, par ailleurs, nous allons plus vite sur nos jambes.

-Bien, sûr ce, dit Robert en se levant, je t'attends au manège. »

Edward acquiesça. Robert et Jasper se levèrent, le Duc les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de savoir ce qui se passait, mais le Lord lui assura qu'il n'y avait rien. Edward décida de laisser tomber et partit en direction de ses appartements en compagnie d'Alfred. Ce dernier l'aida à se vêtir, puis, une fois prêt, il prit la direction des écuries. Il s'approcha du manège et grimpa sur la première poutrelle qui constituait la barrière encerclant l'enclos. Où étaient les chevaux ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? Edward descendit de son perchoir pour contourner l'enclos et se diriger vers les écuries. Il pénétra dans ces dernières qui en dehors de leurs occupants habituels paraissait déserte. Le jeune homme s'avança vers un majestueux cheval blanc qui se tenait près de la porte de son box. Prudemment, il approcha sa main du museau de l'animal qui renifla celle-ci avant d'abaisser la tête. Edward, rassuré, sourit et se rapprocha pour caresser l'animal. Avisant l'œil gourmand que le cheval jetait aux cagettes de pommes, Edward sourit et décida d'aller lui en chercher une. Il était en train de ramasser un fruit quand des bruits étranges attirèrent son attention. Le jeune homme oublia le fruit et s'approcha d'un box vide dont la porte entrouverte lui permit d'avoir une vue imprenable sur les deux corps étroitement enlacés dans le foin et se déhanchant sans aucune pudeur. Edward voulut fuir, mais il resta pétrifié face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain, le râle de plaisir du Marquis le fit réagir, il s'enfuit en courant de l'écurie.

Edward se précipita dans sa chambre dont il ferma violemment la porte. Alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver une respiration normale, la honte submergea son être quand il se rendit compte que son corps avait réagi autrement que son cerveau, son érection était douloureusement comprimée par son pantalon étroitement coupé. Le jeune homme se hâta de se dévêtir pour enfiler simplement un peignoir, puis, il alla dans la salle d'eau et versa un peu d'eau fraîche dans la cuvette en porcelaine pour s'asperger le visage et retrouver le contrôle de son être. Une fois cette tension malvenue chassée, il gagna sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Que leur était-il passé par la tête ? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir oublié en si peu de temps qu'il devait les rejoindre ? Non ? Si ? Edward soupira et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, il revit les deux corps enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, il avait eu une vue parfaite du dos, des fesses dénudées de Robert pendant que ce dernier… Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il revit le Marquis agenouillé pendant que son ami s'enfonçait en lui. Edward se tourna, s'allongeant sur le ventre, priant pour que son corps cesse de le trahir et que son érection disparaisse. Cependant, il se rendit bien compte que les visages de ses amis avaient disparu pour être remplacés par celui de Carlisle ainsi que le sien. Quand il réalisa cela, il comprit aussitôt les sous-entendus qui avaient fusé autour de la table ce matin, tout comme, il sut que Robert n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui apprendre à faire du cheval !

« -Je vais les tuer ! Gronda Edward en se redressant brutalement.

Dans son empressement, sa main heurta un vase posé sur la table de chevet qui se fracassa sur le sol.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva-t-il un peu plus.

Il était en train de ramasser les morceaux de verre quand il vit apparaître le Duc.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Carlisle. Je t'ai entendu crier.

-Ça va, maugréa-t-il.

-Laisse-moi faire, proposa le médecin en prenant les morceaux de verre, je ne risque pas de me couper.

Edward laissa le Duc ramasser les derniers morceaux de verre, il s'allongea pendant ce temps sur le lit. Si Robert et Jasper lui avaient joué ce tour, ce n'était pas sans raison, ils savaient ce qui s'était passé dans leur chambre hier soir et à moins qu'ils ne les aient épiés, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le leur avoir dit…

-Tu ne devais pas aller faire de l'équitation ? Questionna Carlisle après s'être débarrassé des bouts de verre et en avisant sa tenue.

-Je n'en ai plus envie, murmura-t-il avant de lui tourner paresseusement le dos.

-Me dirais-tu la raison de cet éclat de colère ? L'interrogea le blond en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Rien, soupira Edward. Puis-je rester seul ?

-Bien sûr, mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-Embrasse-moi ! Ordonna le jeune homme.

Le Duc l'observa avec surprise et lui aussi fut étonné par sa voix ainsi que par son ordre. Carlisle lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, ravi de sentir le corps du Lord contre le sien, mais aussitôt des images du Duc et lui dans une certaine position revinrent le hanter. Edward s'empourpra violemment quand Carlisle le regarda, surpris de sentir son érection contre sa cuisse.

-Je suis désolé, mon ange, sincèrement désolé, j'aimerais pouvoir te soulager, mais j'ai précipitamment quitté une patiente quand je t'ai entendu crier.

-Je comprends, assura Edward qui continua de défaire la chemise du Lord, tu dois y aller.

-Oui, il faut que j'y aille, répéta le médecin en ouvrant les pans de son peignoir.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière quand les lèvres du Duc glissèrent le long de son torse pour atteindre le cœur de son désir. Sa langue lécha tendrement son gland, Edward gémit avant de sursauter quand on frappa à leur porte.

-Milord ! Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, s'excusa Alfred, mais Madame Finnings vient de faire un malaise dans son bureau.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Carlisle, je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

-Vas-y, soupira Edward. »

Une fois seul, le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dos. Tout en chassant les brumes de désir qui subsistaient dans son être, il réfléchit à la situation. Le Marquis ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de son rang, mais en même temps, Robert serait Comte si son père ne l'avait pas déshérité. Encore troublé par les sentiments qui l'étreignaient, Edward se leva, il resserra les pans de son peignoir et se rendit à sa salle de musique. Il entamait le morceau qu'il avait composé pour son meilleur ami quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour voir Robert s'asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés. Edward hésita, incertain de savoir s'il souhaitait l'envoyer balader ou lui hurler dessus. Il opta pour une troisième option. Sa main gauche délaissa le clavier pour retirer un brin de foin des cheveux de son ami qu'il posa sur le piano avant de reprendre son jeu. Lorsqu'il plaqua la dernière note, les mains de Robert se posèrent sur les siennes.

« -Cries-moi dessus, si tu le souhaites, frappe-moi ou pose-moi les questions qui te hantes tant, demanda doucement Robert. »

Edward inspira profondément, les joues en feu, la voix tremblante, ses yeux fuyant ceux de son ami, il se redressa. La seconde suivante, il serra son poing, hésitant à l'envoyer valdinguer dans le visage de son ami. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à chasser la honte qu'avait provoqué en lui la vue de ses deux amis dans une étreinte aussi intime. Comment pourrait-il les regarder à nouveau dans les yeux ? Et surtout, que devaient-ils penser de lui maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il avait rejeté le Duc ? Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de musique et fit signe à Robert de sortir. Son meilleur ami ouvrit la bouche, mais il le saisit par le bras et le poussa à l'extérieur avant de fermer violemment la porte. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure, puis, il se laissa glisser contre le battant en bois, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, l'esprit aussi confus que son cœur.


	13. Chapter 13

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos mots de soutien, merci énormément, ils m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Merci !

Je vous informe aussi que je pars en vacances, j'ignore donc quand je pourrais publier un nouveau chapitre, mes parents n'ont pas internet…. Cependant, je vais essayer de publier dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 13 : Etranges rêves… **

.

.

Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il raccompagna son dernier patient. Il avait repris ses consultations, frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec son jeune amant, mais maintenant venait s'ajouter à sa frustration une sourde inquiétude. En effet depuis une bonne heure, il pouvait entendre Robert et Jasper frapper à la porte des appartements de son ange, il percevait leurs murmures même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Lord Cullen confia son patient aux bons soins d'Alfred qui le raccompagna pendant qu'il s'éclipsait à l'étage. Aussitôt arrivé sur le palier, Jasper qui était jusque-là nonchalamment installé sur la dernière marche se leva pour se placer devant Robert qui ne cessait de tambouriner doucement à la porte tout en suppliant Edward de lui ouvrir.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

Le visage soudain contrit de Robert l'inquiéta, que se passait-il ? Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à sa question, mais Jasper le fit taire d'un regard. Carlisle sentit une vague de calme l'envahir alors que son meilleur ami semblait chercher ses mots.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Souffla Lord Cullen qui s'était raidi.

-Juste un petit souci avec Edward, admit Jasper.

-Un petit souci ? Qu'il ne veuille pas t'ouvrir, cela m'étonne, mais je peux comprendre, par contre, là où cela m'inquiète, c'est qu'apparemment, il ne souhaite pas ouvrir à Robert. Donc, je réitère ma question qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Nous avons voulu te donner un petit coup de main, murmura Robert malgré le regard d'avertissement de son compagnon. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû accepter, je ne pensais pas Edward encore si fragile et dirons-nous… Prude ?

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos du jeune homme. Il se rappela sa conversation nocturne avec Jasper, puis, les sous-entendus lors du déjeuner. Une nouvelle vague apaisante l'enveloppa, mais un grognement de colère lui échappa tout de même. Il fusilla ses deux amis du regard avant de s'approcher de la porte. Le Duc frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois.

-Edward ? C'est moi, annonça-t-il tout en poussant la porte.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il se rendit compte que la porte était fermée à clef. Il aurait facilement pu briser la faible résistance de la serrure, mais il se retint.

-Edward, c'est Carlisle, appela le Lord, ouvre-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Le léger _non_ que son ouïe vampirique perçut le fit serrer les dents, il frappa à nouveau à la porte, parlant tendrement à son ange pour qu'il daigne lui ouvrir.

-Ce sont mes appartements, lui rappela la voix de son amour, je veux être seul.

Le Duc de Gloucester jura avant de faire demi-tour, ses poings étaient serrés et il faisait son possible pour se retenir d'enfoncer la porte.

-Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Sûrement parce que ce sont _ses_ appartements, précisa Carlisle en grinçant des dents.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, le Duc rejoignit Robert qui s'était installé sur la dernière marche, Jasper vint les rejoindre.

-Vous n'avez pas pu vous retenir de faire une chose stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Gronda Carlisle. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné d'un tel comportement venant de ta part Jasper, mais, toi, Robert, tu me déçois.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme.

-Comment as-tu pu laisser Jasper te convaincre ?

-Il a certains arguments auxquels je ne peux rester insensible, murmura Robert en baissant la tête, les joues rouges alors que Jasper ricanait.

-Et tu es content de toi ? Cingla Carlisle à l'encontre du Marquis. A ta place, je ferai profil bas, ta tête n'est encore sur tes épaules qu'en souvenir de notre vieille amitié.

-Oh, ça va, Carlisle, nous sommes désolés, je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper, j'ai juste voulu mettre un terme à une situation difficile pour toi. Et puis, honnêtement, qui aurait cru qu'en grandissant dans un bordel, il serait aussi pudique ?

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel, retenant une réplique acerbe. Ne pouvant guère rester en place, il fit quelques pas, s'approchant du panneau en bois, fermant les yeux pour tenter de percevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais il n'entendait que le silence. Peut-être Edward s'était-il endormi ? Ne pas savoir le rendait malade. Sans ajouter un mot, le Duc descendit les marches pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne prêta guère attention aux propos de Jasper, mais ce dernier lui emboîta le pas. Le Marquis s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le dernier étage, en un bond, il pourrait atteindre la fenêtre et voir son amour.

-Ne fais pas ça, intervint Jasper, tu lui as offert ces appartements pour qu'il se sente chez lui, si tu y pénètres sans son autorisation, tu failliras à ta parole.

Carlisle détestait l'avouer, mais Jasper avait raison, il ne pouvait pas forcer la porte de son ange.

-Viens, allons chasser, cela te fera du bien et puis cela laissera du temps à Robert pour lui parler.

-Tout de même, tu perçois les sentiments, pourquoi n'as-tu pas agi en conséquence ? S'énerva Carlisle.

-J'ai ressenti sa gêne, admit Jasper, mais il y avait aussi autre chose… »

Sur ces mots, son meilleur ami donna une tape sur son épaule avant de s'élancer vers les bois. Carlisle lui emboîta le pas tout en réfléchissant. Il se souvint alors du comportement étrange d'Edward lorsqu'il était monté le voir dans la chambre après qu'il ait entendu le bris de verre ainsi que son cri de rage. Le jeune homme l'avait entraîné dans une étreinte qu'il avait brisée avec regret. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, peut-être Jasper avait-il raison ? Le rire moqueur de son ami réveilla la rage qui couvait en lui. Il accéléra le pas avant de se jeter sur le Marquis pour le plaquer violemment au sol.

.

* * *

.

Edward se raidit lorsqu'il entendit le Duc lui parler à travers la porte, il avait hésité, s'approchant de cette dernière pour lui ouvrir, après tout, il était le Maître des lieux. Il s'était alors rappelé que Carlisle lui avait dit qu'il était ici chez lui et libre de lui refuser l'accès à ses appartements s'il le souhaitait. Il avait alors murmuré un _non_ et face à l'insistance du Lord, il s'était vu contraint de lui rappeler ses paroles. Il ne sut s'il devait être soulagé ou non quand le Duc céda. L'image de leurs amis lui revint soudain en mémoire, puis, il se rappela qu'ils étaient tous les trois sur le palier, Jasper et Robert avaient donc certainement dû tout raconter à Carlisle. Son sentiment de malaise s'accentua, le jeune homme réalisa alors avec effroi que le Duc avait sûrement compris la raison de son empressement tout à l'heure. Honteux, Edward se traîna jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber avant de se recroqueviller en position fœtale. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, luttant contre ses sentiments tout en se laissant bercer par une douce torpeur. Il s'endormit.

_Tout en fredonnant une mélodie, il déambulait dans les rues sombres de Londres. L'épais brouillard l'entourant le dissimulait aux yeux de tous, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la fille de joie jeter des regards apeurés autour d'elle, avait-elle perçu sa présence ? Il semblerait vu sa panique, cela l'amusa et décupla son envie de planter son poignard dans son corps chaud. La jeune femme partit soudain en courant en entendant ses pas résonner sur les dalles dures et humides. Elle glissa sur le pavé humide ce qui l'amusa, son rire sembla terroriser la catin qui se releva maladroitement et courut vers une petite maisonnette. Il put entendre son soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle tira le verrou, son rire s'accentua alors que d'un coup de poing, il brisa le frêle panneau de bois. Son cri de terreur l'empli de joie. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, pleurant, suppliant sans que cela ne l'atteigne. Avec un plaisir non feint, il planta la lame de son couteau dans sa chair tendre. _

_ Alors que son œuvre prenait forme sous ses yeux, il stoppa ses gestes quelques secondes pour pouvoir admirer son travail. Il mena la lame de son couteau couverte de sang à sa bouche, il lécha celle-ci sous le regard voilé et empli de douleur de la prostituée. Il baissa les yeux, appréciant de voir son cœur battre, ses doigts effleurèrent l'organe à sa portée qui eut un soubresaut. Un grognement d'agonie résonna dans l'humble demeure, c'était trop tôt ! Pourquoi partait-elle déjà ? D'un geste désabusé, il sectionna les artères et préleva l'organe avant de quitter rapidement la demeure, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Le cœur encore chaud dans sa main, il arriva devant la grande bâtisse blanche. D'un bond, il atteignit les fenêtres se trouvant sous le toit. Doucement, il entra alors qu'il voyait les vampires des Volturi s'élancer à sa recherche. Décidément, ils étaient stupides, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter ! Se dit-il en refermant la fenêtre. _

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il se releva brutalement dans son lit, sa respiration était saccadée, son corps était couvert de sueur et les images de son cauchemar encore bien trop présentes à son goût. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage tout en tentant de calmer la course folle de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Soudain, quelque chose frôla sa jambe, lui arrachant un gémissement de peur car il venait de se rappeler que son réveil était dû au sentiment de ne pas être seul. Le jeune homme bondit du lit cherchant frénétiquement une quelconque arme quand il fut interpellé par un miaulement provenant de son lit. Edward fronça les sourcils tout en tentant de distinguer la moindre silhouette menaçante dans la pénombre qui enveloppait sa chambre. Ne décelant rien d'autre qu'une boule de poil allongée paresseusement sur le lit, il s'approcha d'Arthur, un brin apaisé, pour caresser distraitement l'animal.

« -Comment es-tu entré, mon beau ? Demanda-t-il à l'animal qui se contenta de miauler. »

Le jeune homme se traita de sot, ce n'était sûrement pas le chat qui allait lui apporter une réponse ! Soudain, son être fut balayé par un vent froid. Aussitôt, Arthur se hissa sur ses pattes, un feulement sortit de sa gueule alors qu'il semblait flairer une menace qu'Edward ne parvenait pas à identifier. Doucement et en murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'animal, il prit Arthur dans ses bras et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte menant hors de ses appartements. Son angoisse s'accrut quand il tourna la poignée et que rien ne se passa ! Ses doigts fébriles trouvèrent la clef qu'il tourna. Un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand la poignée tourna enfin et qu'il put ouvrir la porte. Une fois cette dernière ouverte, un cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, il s'écarta d'un bond et l'ombre s'abattit à ses pieds.

« -Aïe !

Edward fronça les sourcils, il s'agenouilla quand il reconnut Robert allongé sur le dos.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

-J'ai dû m'assoupir contre la porte, marmonna son ami en se redressant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux l'être, maugréa Robert en frottant son épaule avant que son visage ne s'éclaire, tu es sorti ? Je suis désolé, nous n'aurions pas dû, pardon, je… Edward, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Robert en voyant ses traits tirés.

-Où sont Carlisle et Monsieur le Marquis ?

-Jasper, le reprit mécaniquement Robert, ils sont allés chasser, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Arthur est-il avec toi ?

-Il était là quand je me suis réveillé, ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont fait entrer ?

-Non, murmura Robert, il me tenait compagnie avec Guenièvre, la porte était fermée à clef, je ne vois pas comment il a pu entrer… Il a dû sortir du Château quand je me suis assoupi, mais après… Une fenêtre de tes appartements est-elle ouverte ?

Edward se rappela l'air frais qui l'avait enveloppé. Un peu rassuré par cette explication, il revint dans sa chambre accompagné par Robert, les deux chats sur leurs talons.

-Voilà donc l'endroit par lequel ce chenapan est entré, déclara Robert en refermant la fenêtre.

-Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir ouverte, chuchota pensivement Edward.

-Tu sais, ça m'arrive de faire des choses et de ne pas m'en rappeler, surtout quand je suis préoccupé. Edward, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Viens t'asseoir, tu me parais bien pâle.

Le jeune homme laissa son ami le guider jusqu'au lit où il le fit asseoir. Robert alluma une bougie sur le chevet avant de verser un peu d'eau dans un verre qu'il lui tendit.

-Je suis vraiment navré, je n'aurais jamais cédé à Jasper si j'avais su que cela te bouleverserait autant, je ne m'y serais pas prêté. Nous voulions simplement t'aider à franchir un pas, l'amour ne devrait pas te faire peur.

Edward but quelques gorgées avant de sentir sa nervosité le gagner à nouveau, il frémit en se souvenant de l'angoisse ressentie à son réveil.

-Peut-on descendre ? Murmura le jeune homme.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Robert prit le verre de ses mains pour le poser sur le chevet, son ami souffla la bougie avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le guider jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon sur le canapé, Robert le gardant toujours dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

-Ce n'est rien… J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

-Un cauchemar qui semble t'avoir bouleversé, remarqua Robert, veux-tu m'en parler ?

Edward ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux, son ami lui fit poser sa tête sur ses genoux après l'avoir fait allonger et ses doigts glissèrent vers ses tempes pour les masser.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Robert.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, souffla le jeune homme, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé.

-Qu'était-ce donc ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ignore pourquoi j'ai cauchemardé sur cela.

-Sur quoi ?

-Les meurtres de Londres, confia Edward d'une voix tremblante alors qu'un frisson parcourait son échine.

Un silence accueillit sa confession, les doigts de Robert s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur massage.

-La mort de Tanya est sûrement à l'origine de ce cauchemar, expliqua doucement son ami, la mise en scène ressemblait à celle du tueur de Londres selon ce que m'a dit Jasper et puis…

-Oui ? L'invita à poursuivre Edward.

-Tu n'en parles jamais, mais peut-être t'inquiètes-tu pour ta mère et tes amis restés à Londres ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Pour être honnête, il devait admettre qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir des nouvelles des siens, même s'il tenait toujours rancœur à sa mère. Son ami caressa sa joue pour attirer son attention.

-Je suis sûr que Carlisle ne verrait aucune objection à te prêter un de ses coursiers pour envoyer une missive à Londres ?

-Non, souffla Edward au bout de quelques secondes.

-Bien, je n'insiste pas car je ne suis guère mieux placé que toi pour parler de ma famille.

-Tes parents ne t'ont pas vendu, ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler Edward d'un ton acerbe.

-Non, mais mon géniteur a essayé de me tuer. Je pense que décidément nous ne pouvons pas être guère fiers de nos parents.

-Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose ? Demanda-t-il peu à l'aise.

-Soit, mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'autre sujet que je souhaite aborder te plaise. Accepterais-tu de me dire ce qui te dérange dans la perspective de t'unir à Carlisle ?

Edward se renfrogna, effectivement, il ne souhaitait pas non plus aborder ce sujet, mais cela était sans compter sur la ténacité de son ami.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, d'après les explications que Jasper m'a fourni, c'est le rang de Carlisle qui te dérange. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais selon toi, il ne peut donc pas s'abaisser à subir un tel acte ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il ferma les yeux, ne cherchant pas à s'éloigner de son ami qui de toute manière ne le laisserait pas faire.

-On va dire que ton silence vos acquiescement. Je pense cerner où se trouve le problème. La seule fois où tu as connu une telle intimité, tu as été violé, tu t'es senti humilié, blessé. Il ne faut pas que tu transposes ce que tu as ressenti cette nuit-là avec ce qui va se passer avec Carlisle. Tu ne le blesseras pas, c'est un vampire, il ne ressent pas la douleur. Quant à l'humiliation, il n'y a rien d'avilissant à ce qu'il se soumette à toi, au contraire, je trouve que c'est une magnifique preuve d'amour, tu ne penses pas ?

Edward ne répondit rien, les paroles de son ami résonnaient en lui, criantes de vérité, pourtant, ses craintes et ses doutes étaient toujours présents.

-Réfléchis, pour ma part, c'est avec plaisir que je me soumets, je peux même te confier que mon égo est même flatté quand je vois à quel point mon corps peut soumettre Jasper.

-Je n'en doute pas, maugréa le jeune homme qui s'empourpra en se rendant compte de ses propos.

-Tu ne devrais pas être gêné d'aborder ce sujet ni avec moi et encore moins à Carlisle, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête avant de se laisser à nouveau aller sous les caresses apaisantes des doigts de Robert. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Carlisle et Jasper, les deux vampires les couvèrent du regard depuis l'entrée donnant sur la terrasse, hésitant à entrer peut-être de peur qu'il ne fuit à nouveau dans sa chambre. Le Marquis fut le premier à s'avancer, un air contrit peint sur son visage.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, chaque fois que j'ai voulu t'aider, je m'y suis mal pris, pardon.

-C'est oublié, mais n'essayez pas de m'aider à nouveau, je vous en prie, le taquina Edward.

-D'accord, accepta le Marquis qui se détendit aussitôt et qui n'avait sûrement ressenti aucune rancœur émanant de lui.

Les doigts de Robert ne cessèrent pas de masser ses tempes ainsi que son cuir chevelu, il tourna la tête vers les vampires posant son regard sur eux. Carlisle lui sourit tendrement et il le lui renvoya.

-Préférez-vous que nous vous laissions seuls ? Interrogea Jasper, les poings serrés.

Edward voulut se redresser, mais Robert l'obligea à laisser sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Un problème, Très Cher ? S'enquit Robert en haussant un sourcil. Je pense qu'Edward a bien mérité d'être un peu choyé, non ?

Le Duc retint difficilement un gloussement face à l'air boudeur du Marquis, quant à lui, il sourit avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

-Maintenant que cela est dit, pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous êtes aussi débrayés ? Questionna Edward en les observant.

-Nous pourrions, nous aussi, nous poser des questions ? Ajouta Robert d'un ton malicieux.

-Disons que Carlisle avait besoin de se défouler et qu'il m'a pris pour un sac de frappe, les informa le Marquis qui ne cessait de fixer les doigts de Robert toujours posés sur sa tête.

-Bien, n'étant coupable de rien, commença Carlisle, je pense que je peux offrir mes services pour un petit massage ?

-Comme je te l'ai sûrement déjà dit, dit Robert en prenant un ton professoral, les vampires sont extrêmement jaloux. Tu ne le prendras donc pas mal si je laisse ton cher et tendre prendre ma place ?

-Non, répondit-il en se redressant, merci.

-De rien, à ton service. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je commence à avoir faim, allons-nous dîner ?

Edward hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent et aussitôt Carlisle et le Marquis vinrent entourer leurs tailles d'un bras possessif. Alors qu'ils allaient se rendre à la salle à manger, Edward stoppa ses pas.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda le Duc.

-Pourrait-on faire un détour par mes appartements avant le dîner ?

-Bien sûr, accepta Carlisle, nous revenons.

-Et nous, nous ne nous vous attendrons pas si vous décidez de commencer par le dessert !

-Je pensais que tu avais décidé de te faire discret, piqua Carlisle tout en lançant un regard noir au Marquis.

Les deux jeunes hommes et Carlisle pouffèrent en voyant le Marquis baisser les yeux tout en marmonnant des paroles indistinctes dans sa barbe. Lord Cullen le poussa doucement vers le grand escalier qu'ils montèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita à entrer.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda le Duc qui s'était rendu compte de son changement d'humeur.

-Oui, murmura Edward alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall. Es-tu venu me voir avant de partir chasser ?

-Non, répondit Carlisle en ôtant sa veste déchirée tout en allant en chercher une nouvelle, pourquoi donc ?

-Arthur m'a réveillé, Robert et moi, nous nous demandions comment il était entré. La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte, il a dû passer par là, mais je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir ouverte.

Edward fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le Duc se raidir, cependant, son expression se transforma rapidement en un masque impassible alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de bien tenir à ses accroches, remarqua Carlisle qui l'ouvrit aisément sans lever le loquet. Je ferais arranger cela.

Edward s'approcha, ses doigts effleurèrent la fenêtre, le Lord avait peut-être raison, pourtant, il frissonna en se rappelant avoir senti une présence.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ton odorat est plus développé que le nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? Se souvint Edward.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu… Tu le sentirais si quelqu'un était entré ici ?

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Carlisle qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar et il m'a semblé…. J'ai cru… Non, oublie, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve.

-Tu penses que quelqu'un se serait introduit ici pendant ton sommeil ? Comprit le Duc qui leva la tête, semblant humer l'air. Non, il n'y a que nos odeurs et celle d'Arthur.

-Je pense que c'est sa présence qui a tout déclenché. Pendant mon cauchemar, il a dû me frôler, me faisant imaginer qu'une personne se trouvait ici.

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'approcher pour l'enlacer avec tendresse, le médecin posa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Veux-tu que nous parlions de ton cauchemar ?

-Ce n'était rien… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air guère convaincu du blond, c'était un amalgame de tout cela.

-Je suis navré que tu ais dû faire face à tant de drames, je vais faire en sorte que la suite ne soit que bonheur.

Edward sourit avant de s'approcher doucement du Duc pour effleurer ses lèvres, les mains du Lord se raffermirent sur sa taille pour le plaquer contre son corps. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson avant que leurs bouches ne s'ouvrent pour que leurs langues puissent se retrouver dans un ballet sensuel. Carlisle brisa soudain avec un regret évident leur baiser tout en souriant.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? L'interrogea le jeune homme.

-Robert t'informe qu'il ne va rien te laisser si tu ne descends pas immédiatement. Nous reprendrons plus tard, d'accord ?

-Avec plaisir, assura Edward. »

Ils rejoignirent l'autre couple à la salle à manger où ils s'installèrent pour le repas. L'ambiance était détendue et il fut soulagé de voir que son coup d'éclat avait déjà été oublié. Le jeune homme était en train de prendre une gorgée de vin quand il vit un regard qu'échangèrent Robert et le Marquis, aussitôt, il se souvint de l'épisode de l'écurie, il plongea son nez dans son verre tout en chassant les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Comme s'il avait senti sa détresse, la main de Carlisle se posa sur sa cuisse dans une douce caresse, ils se sourirent et il oublia aussitôt l'autre couple. Le repas terminé et même s'il avait dormi une partie de l'après-midi, il ne put retenir un bâillement. Carlisle le remarqua et il l'entraîna vers ses appartements. Le jeune homme s'avachit de tout son long sur le lit, laissant le soin au Duc de le dévêtir tout en le couvrant de baisers. Edward luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais il perdit la guerre. Il sentit à peine le corps du Duc se glisser contre le sien, le prendre dans ses bras tout en les recouvrant d'un drap et d'une légère couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid contre son corps de marbre. Il s'endormit, certain de ne pas faire de cauchemars dans les bras de Lord Cullen.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle leva la tête pour fixer le jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Edward était en train de lire, allongé sur le ventre, les jambes relevées battant l'air, la concentration se lisait sur son visage. Le Lord soupira discrètement en observant le costume qui reposait sur un fauteuil et qu'il devait enfiler, il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à cette soirée mondaine, mais il savait que jamais Jasper ne le laisserait se décommander, le Marquis attendait depuis quelques années pour prendre sa revanche.

« -Allons, c'est pour la bonne cause, tenta de l'encourager Edward, l'argent récolté va bien à la construction d'orphelinats ?

-Oui, mais j'avoue n'avoir guère envie de te quitter, confessa Carlisle en montant sur le lit.

Le Lord se tenait debout, à genoux, sur le matelas, Edward leva les yeux vers lui avant de poser un marque-page et de refermer le livre. Le jeune homme glissa doucement vers lui, ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il frémit en sentant son corps se hisser le long du sien. Les bras de son ange s'enroulèrent autour de son cou avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Carlisle soupira de contentement, il aimait quand le jeune homme prenait les devants ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Les mains d'Edward caressèrent son torse avant d'écarter doucement les pans de son peignoir, les lèvres du jeune homme délaissèrent sa bouche pour embrasser son torse avant de s'emparer d'un de ses mamelons. Carlisle gémit, ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de son ange qu'il agrippa doucement. Edward le poussa vers le lit et il se laissa faire. Son amour s'allongea sur lui, continuant ses caresses, l'entraînant dans les méandres du plaisir. Son regard se posa sur les gestes devenus hésitant du jeune homme dont les doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la ceinture qui tenait son peignoir fermé. Alors qu'il allait intervenir, Edward défit la ceinture et écarta les pans du peignoir révélant sa nudité aux yeux de son ange qui rougit.

-A chaque fois, on dirait que tu me vois nu pour la première fois, le taquina Carlisle.

-Si cela te dérange, je peux te laisser terminer seul, répliqua Edward.

Le Lord grogna tout en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, appréciant tout autant les initiatives que les répliques de son ange. Ses mains quittèrent la taille de son amour pour se faufiler sous sa chemise et caresser sa peau douce et chaude. D'un geste rapide, il ôta la chemise du jeune homme avant de s'attaquer aux restes de ses vêtements. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, Edward le surplombant toujours agréablement. Leurs bassins frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir, le désir s'amplifiant dans leurs corps tremblant. Carlisle caressa tendrement la joue de son amant qui s'étonna de son calme soudain.

-Je sais que nous n'en avons pas reparlé, débuta prudemment Carlisle, mais j'ai toujours envie de toi.

Edward se figea, un léger soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne cesse tout mouvement pour plonger ses émeraudes voilées par le plaisir dans son regard.

-J'ai réfléchi. Robert m'a parlé….

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire. Son ange avait changé d'avis ! Ils allaient pouvoir ne faire qu'un ! Ils allaient pouvoir s'aimer ! Un frisson parcourut son corps quand il s'imagina le sentir en lui, un léger gémissement lui échappa ce qui arracha un petit sourire à son jeune amant.

-Je suis tout à toi, assura Carlisle en caressant tendrement son dos.

-Merci, bredouilla Edward, mais… Peut-être pas maintenant, je… Je ne me sens pas encore prêt... Désolé.

-Non, non, pas d'excuse, tu as besoin de temps, je saurais être patient.

Edward lui sourit avant de ravir ses lèvres, leurs corps se retrouvèrent pendant que leurs mains touchaient chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Carlisle sentait ses sens s'embraser au contact de la peau brûlante de son amant, son membre dur frottant contre le sien. Doucement, il releva ses jambes, les laissant quelques minutes à la hauteur du bassin de son ange, rapprochant leurs érections. Il fut satisfait d'entendre un râle s'échapper des lèvres d'Edward lorsqu'il noua ses talons au-dessus de ses fesses, appuyant sur ces dernières pour renforcer la friction sur leurs virilités. La respiration saccadée, les tremblements du corps du jeune homme lui apprirent qu'il n'était guère loin de la délivrance, tout comme lui. Un dernier coup de rein les entraîna vers les sommets du plaisir, ils jouirent en même temps, leurs semences se mélangeant sur leurs ventres. D'un habile coup de rein, Carlisle fit basculer son ange sur le dos qui cherchait à retrouver son souffle. Le Lord plongea son regard dans les émeraudes avant de se pencher, il sortit sa langue pour lécher les traces de jouissances maculant la peau de son amant.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Gémit Edward en le voyant faire.

Aussitôt, il sentit les mains du jeune homme passer sous ses aisselles pour le forcer à se relever avec une force qui l'étonna à tel point qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Leurs corps trempés de sueur collaient l'un à l'autre, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la langue humide qui caressa son cou. Carlisle ferma les yeux sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, redoutant et attendant avec une impatience égale le moment où il sentirait les dents de son aimé s'enfoncer dans sa chair pour boire son sang. Une vague de plaisir submergea son corps quand Edward le mordit. Carlisle pencha la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche alors que sa gorge le brûlait de plus en plus. Il le mordit à son tour tout en ronronnant de plaisir. Le Lord sentit le membre de son ange frémir contre son bas ventre qui s'éveillait aussi à nouveau. Soudain, la prise du jeune homme sur sa chair disparut, il le lâcha à son tour à regret. Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un tendre baiser. Lorsque son ange eut besoin de reprendre son souffle, il délaissa sa bouche et observa le visage serein du jeune homme. Une fois encore, il fut étonné de voir qu'Edward ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait du sang. Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement tout en caressant ses cheveux.

-Et si j'oubliais cette soirée de charité pour passer la nuit à t'aimer ?

-Proposition tentante, Cullen ! Gronda la voix de Jasper en frappant à la porte de ses appartemnts. Mais nous devons être partis dans 20 minutes alors dépêche-toi de te préparer !

Carlisle soupira, sachant parfaitement que son ami ne le laisserait pas se défiler.

-Peut-être pourrait-il y aller seul ? Proposa Edward.

Le Duc se dit que la proposition de son ange était bien tentante et il aurait accepté s'il n'avait pas aussi la cruelle envie de rabattre son caquet au Marquis, il l'avait déjà humilié et il comptait bien renouveler cette prouesse cette année.

-Désolé, mon ange, mais il faut que je me prépare.

Edward soupira, tenta de le retenir, mais il se fit violence et quitta leur lit. Il se rendit en un éclair dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir avant de revenir dans la chambre pour enfiler son costume. Il boutonnait sa chemise quand il se rendit compte qu'Edward avait repris sa position initiale, allongé sur le ventre, les jambes relevés, il lisait, le drap recouvrant à moitié son corps.

-Peux-tu te rhabiller, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Pourquoi, il fait chaud et nous sommes seuls ?

-Je t'en prie.

Edward finit par se plier à sa demande, le jeune homme enfila son peignoir avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son livre. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour quémander un baiser, mais son ange lui échappa pour partir en courant vers la salle d'eau. Alors qu'il allait le rejoindre, Edward revint auprès de lui, vêtu d'un pantalon et en train de mettre sa chemise. Carlisle sourit, ravi qu'il l'accompagne jusque dans le hall, ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée bras dessus, bras dessous où leurs amis les attendaient. Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'air renfrogné de Robert, que s'était-il donc à nouveau passé ?

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Edward à son ami.

-Oui, bien sûr, on nous laisse ici comme deux vieilles chaussettes pendant que ces Messieurs vont s'amuser !

-Nous n'avons pas été invité, rappela doucement son ange à Robert, et puis, cela ferait désordre si nous nous y présentions en tant que couple, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, il s'agit de mondanités ennuyeuses, nous nous amuserons plus ici.

Carlisle fut sensible aux paroles de sa moitié qui faisait son possible pour remonter le moral de son ami, cependant, il savait que Robert n'était pas dupe.

-S'ennuyer ? Mondanités ? Carlisle ne t'a donc pas expliqué ? Il s'agit effectivement d'une soirée de charité, mais qui est loin d'être ennuyeuse. En effet, ces Messieurs vont passer leur soirée à jouer au poker, à la roulette et j'en passe… Je peux donc t'assurer qu'ils ne vont pas rentrer avant les premières lueurs du jour, restant les deux seuls autour de la table de poker jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux admette sa défaite. La dernière fois, Jasper a dû quitter la table après avoir hésité à troquer son bien le plus précieux pour continuer la partie, heureusement pour moi, Carlisle s'est offusqué qu'il ose même penser me mettre en jeu !

Carlisle se raidit quand il sentit le regard paniqué et inquiet de son ange, ce dernier devait se demander si lui aussi mettrait en jeu son compagnon.

-Jamais cela ne me viendrait à l'esprit, assura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Edward, je me coucherais plutôt que de songer à te jouer.

-Ne te fais pas de souci, contrairement à d'autres, Carlisle n'est pas un joueur compulsif, renchérit Robert.

-J'avais un magnifique jeu, se défendit Jasper, j'étais sûr de remporter la main.

-Encore heureux, grogna Robert toujours amer. Bien, vous ne voulez toujours pas renoncer à votre soirée pour rester avec nous ?

-Ce ne sont que quelques heures, souffla Jasper.

-Je vous promets que nous serons raisonnables et rentreront rapidement, ajouta Carlisle.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard, ils avaient envie de se mesurer l'un à l'autre ainsi qu'aux meilleurs joueurs qui seraient présents.

-Bien, alors, passez une bonne soirée, décréta Robert.

Le changement d'humeur du jeune homme l'interpella et il ne fut pas le seul, Jasper observait avec attention son compagnon, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir ce changement de comportement.

-Bonne soirée, lança Edward avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Avant qu'il ne puisse quémander un vrai baiser, son ange retourna auprès de Robert pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Les deux vampires froncèrent les sourcils quand ils virent Robert enlacer lui aussi Edward, les deux jeunes hommes leur tournèrent le dos pour partir vers le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'eux pour leur lancer un regard coquin.

-Nous en tout cas, on va s'amuser sans vous.

Sur ces paroles, il vit avec stupeur, Robert se pencher vers son ange, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, ils échangèrent quelques baisers papillons avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour se réfugier dans le salon.

-Tu… Tu as bien vu la même chose que moi ? Bafouilla Jasper d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, murmura Carlisle en inspirant profondément pour calmer ses ardeurs qui s'étaient éveillées. Tu… Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont…, n'osa pas terminer le Duc.

-Non…, réfléchit le Marquis. Non ! A mon avis, Robert est derrière cette mascarade pour nous obliger à rester. Allez, viens, allons-y ! »

Carlisle opina distraitement avant de suivre son ami d'un pas hésitant. Jasper paraissait confiant, cependant, il se rendit compte que le Marquis hésitait à monter dans la calèche. Le Lord posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui se résigna à monter dans le véhicule. Une fois installés, Sirius fouetta les cheveux et ils prirent le chemin du Manoir du Comte Silvestrini. Carlisle et Jasper échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le paysage nocturne qui défilait sous leurs yeux. Le médecin ferma les paupières, Jasper avait raison, Robert et Edward avaient juste fait cela pour les obliger à rester, il était sûr qu'en cet instant les deux jeunes gens lisaient, devisaient ou Edward jouait du piano pendant que Robert l'écoutait.

« -Et si nous ne faisions qu'une courte apparition ? Proposa soudain Jasper.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. »

Ils se sourirent. Ils avaient confiance en leur moitié, mais Robert et Edward avaient une complicité certaine, ils étaient tous deux jeunes, beaux… Oui, décidément, Jasper avait raison de vouloir écourter leur soirée.

.

* * *

.

Une fois la porte du salon fermée, Robert s'approcha du bar et remplit deux verres pendant qu'il s'installait sur le canapé. Son ami lui tendit un verre avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil. Ils prirent une gorgée d'alcool, Robert soupira quand ils entendirent la calèche partir.

« -Cela n'aura pas marché, constata Edward, en même temps, je ne vois pas ce qui t'ennuie.

-Le fait qu'il s'amuse ne me dérange point, tout comme cette soirée, admit son ami, je n'apprécie juste pas qu'il me joue pour gagner une partie de poker !

-Notre petite comédie ne les aura en tout cas pas retenus.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, je pense qu'ils rentreront bien plus tôt que nous ne le pensons, assura Robert en lui offrant un clin d'œil. »

Ils terminèrent leurs verres avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Arrivés au premier étage, il souhaita une bonne nuit à son ami avant de monter seul vers ses appartements. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de faire un tour de toutes les pièces, vérifiant que les fenêtres étaient bien fermées avant d'ôter sa chemise. Torse nu, il grimpa sur le lit encore défait par leurs ébats. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Carlisle, humant son odeur avant de sursauter en entendant un coup de tonnerre. Edward se releva pour s'approcher d'une fenêtre, il écarta un rideau au moment où un éclair fendait le ciel obscur. Le jeune homme soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. L'orage ne tarda pas à se déchaîner au-dessus de Gloucester. Edward ramena ses jambes contre son torse, ses bras encerclant ces dernières. Son regard ne cessait de fixer la flamme vacillante de la bougie alors que son être sursautait à chaque coup de tonnerre, son corps tremblait dès qu'un éclair illuminait la chambre d'une pâle lueur. Au bout d'une heure, l'orage ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. N'en pouvant plus, il enfila sa robe de chambre, puis, il prit le chandelier et sortit de ses appartements. Une fois arrivé à destination, il hésita, mais la lueur qui filtrait sous la porte lui apprit que Robert ne dormait pas. Doucement, il frappa contre le panneau de bois et attendit une réponse.

.

* * *

.

Robert était en train de refermer son livre, la fatigue l'empêchant de lire une ligne de plus lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Etonné d'être dérangé à une telle heure de la nuit, il invita pourtant la personne à entrer sachant que cela ne pouvait être qu'Alfred ou Edward. Il se redressa sur son séant quand il vit son ami entrer d'un pas hésitant.

« -Edward, lui sourit-il, tout va bien ?

Son ami ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit, au lieu de ça, il le vit trembler en entendant un coup de tonnerre. Aussitôt, il sortit du lit, Robert s'approcha de lui pour prendre le chandelier avant qu'il ne tombe sur le tapis. Il le posa sur une commode, il souffla les bougies, le jeune homme prit ensuite son ami par la main pour l'entraîner vers le lit.

-Allez, viens, je pense que moi aussi j'apprécierais un peu de compagnie avec cet orage.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Edward.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Allez, enlève ta robe de chambre et viens te coucher.

Il vit son ami hésiter à nouveau avant de se débarrasser rapidement de sa robe de chambre pour grimper dans le lit lorsqu'un éclair s'abattit non loin de Gloucester dans un bruit assourdissant. Robert rangea son livre sur le chevet tout en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de garder ses culottes, d'habitude, il dormait nu et il n'osait imaginer la gêne d'Edward si cela avait été le cas.

-Allez, essaie de dormir un peu.

Edward acquiesça avant de s'allonger sous les couvertures à la place qu'occupait en temps normal sa moitié.

-Cela ne va pas déranger Monsieur le Marquis ?

-Jasper, reprit Robert en lui faisant les gros yeux, et non, cela ne le dérangera pas.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Allez, essaie de dormir. »

Edward lui obéit et ferma les yeux. Robert s'allongea à son tour, ses yeux observant les traits de son ami qui se détendaient. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, puis, il se retourna pour souffler la bougie. La chambre se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité et il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil venir à lui.

Robert se réveilla en sursaut. L'orage grondait toujours à l'extérieur et il se demanda si c'était ce dernier qui l'avait réveillé. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de sentir un poids sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, Jasper était-il déjà rentré ? La peau tiède qu'il sentait contre la sienne lui apprit que ce n'était pas son compagnon. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il comprit que sûrement apeuré par l'orage, Edward, inconsciemment, s'était rapproché de lui pour chercher sa protection. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son ami avant de chercher à nouveau le sommeil. Un éclair baigna de sa lueur la chambre faisant se figer Robert, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçut une silhouette au pied de son lit. Le jeune homme se morigéna, les angoisses d'Edward étaient en train de déteindre sur lui. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son ami frôler son cou, ces dernières bougeaient frénétiquement et il pouvait entendre un chuchotis. Edward parlait-il dans son sommeil ? Carlisle n'en n'avait jamais fait mention. Il tendit l'oreille, se demandant à quoi son ami pouvait rêver ?

« -Coupe… Coupe….

Robert fronça les sourcils, que racontait donc son ami ? Avait-il bien compris ? Il voulait couper quelque chose ?

-Coupe… Coupe… Tranche…

Cette fois, il avait bien entendu, il frémit en se demandant pourquoi Edward chantonnait ces deux mots ? Cela était vraiment étrange et un peu effrayant...

-Coupe… Coupe… Tranche, continua à fredonner son ami contre sa peau dans un murmure. Tranche…

Alors qu'il allait réveiller le jeune homme, la peur s'amplifiant en lui en entendant ces paroles, un nouvel éclair illumina la chambre attirant son attention sur la silhouette qu'il pensait avoir imaginé, mais qui était bel et bien là ! La peur étreignit son être, il voulut se relever, mais le corps d'Edward l'en empêcha. L'une de ses mains se posa sur l'épaule de son ami pour le secouer et le réveiller.

-Peur… Tellement peur…. Son cœur bat fort… Fort…. Souffla Edward d'une voix rauque et hachée.

Robert ne savait plus quoi faire tant il était effrayé que ce soit par l'ombre qui demeurait immobile ou par les propos de son ami.

-Peur… Cœur bat vite…. Le goûter… Le croquer… Sang, son sang… Soif… »

Sur ces mots, l'ombre fit un pas, contournant le lit, s'approchant doucement, mais sûrement d'eux. Robert vit avec horreur une main se tendre vers lui. D'un mouvement brusque, il donna un coup de rein. Leurs corps s'emmêlèrent dans le drap alors qu'ils roulaient sur le matelas pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol de l'autre côté du lit. Robert ferma les yeux, ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps d'Edward pour le protéger alors que l'ombre se jetait sur eux.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, tous les autres joueurs s'étaient couchés, observant maintenant le Duc et le Marquis qui se défiaient pour ramasser toutes les mises se trouvant au centre de la table. Lord Cullen regarda discrètement l'horloge qui ornait l'un des murs, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté Gloucester et une heure qu'ils s'étaient assis autour de cette table pour débuter la partie. Jasper se rendit compte de son geste et haussa un sourcil.

« -Vous ennuyez-vous donc autant en notre compagnie, Milord ? Lança Jasper en lui offrant un sourire.

-Je me demandais seulement, Cher Marquis, combien de temps il vous faudrait encore avant de vous décider à parler, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Pardonnez-moi, Vôtre Grâce, mais je compte bien vous dépouiller, assura Jasper en observant ses cartes.

-Faites donc, Mon Cher, mais hâtez-vous, votre réflexion ne vous empêchera pas de perdre.

Jasper le fusilla du regard avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, Carlisle savait que son ami n'avait peut-être pas un bon jeu, mais qu'il comptait sur son impatience à regagner Gloucester pour abandonner la partie. Finalement, le Marquis leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer ses cartes sur la table.

-Voilà encore une victoire à votre actif, Mon Cher Duc, le félicita le Comte Silvestrini, voulez-vous une coupe de champagne avant de débuter une nouvelle partie ?

-Je vous remercie, mais je vais devoir vous quitter.

-Déjà ? S'étonna le Comte. Je suis sûr que Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset apprécierait que vous lui offriez une revanche ?

-J'apprécierais certes, admit Jasper, mais, Lord Cullen et moi-même sommes attendus à Gloucester. Nôtre Cher Duc a recueilli de charmantes petites créatures qui ne doivent pas être laissées seules trop longtemps.

-Des créatures ? Releva le Comte Silvestrini étonné.

-Oui, cela serait trop long à vous expliquer, éluda Carlisle. Pardonnez-nous pour ce départ précipité.

-Je vous en prie, Vôtre Grâce, dit le Comte Silvestrini en les raccompagnant, Monsieur le Marquis et vous-même êtes nos plus généreux donateurs. »

Après avoir échangé quelques mondanités, ils grimpèrent dans le carrosse. Sirius prit aussitôt le chemin de Gloucester, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, l'impatience de Jasper était palpable. Carlisle n'était pas préoccupé par une éventuelle aventure entre les deux jeunes gens, non, il s'inquiétait plus pour Edward et l'orage qui se déchaînait au-dessus d'eux. Il savait que le jeune homme était terrifié par ces derniers. Soudain, Jasper soupira avant de donner un coup contre le toit de la calèche. Aussitôt, Sirius arrêta la voiture. La seconde suivante, son ami s'élançait en courant vers Gloucester, il lui emboîta le pas, heureux de retrouver ainsi plus vite son ange.

Carlisle arriva le premier au Château, Jasper s'étant arrêté à l'entrée du parc, la course avait a priori calmé sa jalousie, mais elle lui avait aussi ouvert l'appétit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte des appartements de son ange où il entra sans faire de bruit. Cependant, il se figea en voyant que ces derniers étaient déserts, où était Edward ? Le Duc redescendit pour fouiller le rez-de-chaussée, il croisa alors Jasper. Il allait lui demander s'il avait vu Edward quand ils entendirent un bruit de chute provenant de la chambre que partageaient le Marquis et Robert.

« -Qu'était-ce ? Murmura Jasper les sourcils froncés.

Carlisle haussa les épaules en signe de réponse, il n'en savait rien. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte que Jasper ouvrit. Il entra à son tour et percuta de plein fouet son ami qui s'était figé. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui arrivait au Marquis, il suivit son regard. La pénombre n'était pas un obstacle pour eux et, tout comme Jasper, il put voir les corps étroitement enlacés de Robert et d'Edward, la tête de son ange était posée sur le torse dénudé de Robert alors que les mains de ce dernier serraient fermement son ange !

-On peut savoir à quoi tout ceci rime ? Gronda Jasper qui fit un pas vers eux avant de se tendre à nouveau. Robert ! Robert que se passe-t-il ?

Carlisle fut stupéfait de voir le Marquis passer de la colère à l'angoisse, qu'avait-il perçu qui lui avait échappé ? Carlisle vit alors le visage d'Edward enfouit dans le cou de Robert, il imagina alors le pire des scénarios, son ange aurait-il mordu Robert ? Il se précipita, écartant Jasper de son passage pour protéger sa moitié de la fureur du Marquis.

-Carlisle ? Balbutia Edward en s'éveillant dans ses bras.

Le Duc fut soulagé de ne voir aucune trace de sang sur le cou du jeune homme, cependant, son soulagement disparu quand il vit l'air paniqué de Robert.

-Chut, tout va bien, assura Jasper en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras, tout va bien, mon amour, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Robert inspira plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à se détendre un peu, Carlisle se tourna vers Edward pour tenter d'avoir une réponse, mais son ange semblait aussi perdu qu'eux.

-Jasper, peux-tu le porter au salon ? Questionna Edward.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil, c'était la première fois que son ange s'adressait de manière familière au Marquis, cela l'aurait rempli de joie si Robert n'était pas dans cet état. Jasper prit son compagnon dans ses bras pendant qu'Edward lui demandait de l'emmener en cuisine. Il y laissa son amant pour aller prendre sa mallette dans son bureau. Quand il entra dans le salon, Jasper était agenouillé face à Robert, il lui tenait les mains tout en essayant de le faire parler. Carlisle les rejoignit et ausculta le jeune homme.

-Alors ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Tout va bien, sa tension est un peu basse, il semble en état de choc.

-Robert, amour, parle-moi ! Je t'en prie. »

Carlisle attrapa un plaid pour le déposer sur les épaules de Robert qui tremblait. Jasper le remercia d'un regard avant de parler tendrement à son compagnon pour attirer son attention.

.

* * *

.

Robert avait dû mal à contrôler son corps, il ne parvenait pas à stopper les tremblements qui parcouraient son être, tout comme la sensation de froid qui l'avait envahi. Un coup de tonnerre résonna et il tressaillit. Jasper et Carlisle le couvaient du regard, lui parlant doucement pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Robert ferma les yeux, revoyant la silhouette menaçante, repensant aux propos terrifiants d'Edward. Il aurait aimé se confier, que Carlisle et Jasper le rassurent, mais il était sûr que s'il se confiait, Jasper le renverrait à Dorset Manor par mesure de sécurité. Peut-être le vaudrait-il mieux ? La méfiance et la peur qu'il put éprouver durant quelques minutes à l'encontre d'Edward disparurent quand il le vit entrer dans le salon, un plateau à la main.

« -Je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud, ça me fait toujours du bien après un cauchemar.

Edward posa le plateau avant de lui tendre doucement la tasse. Il le remercia d'un sourire, non, le regard émeraude d'Edward ne reflétait que douceur et amour. Il prit une gorgée de chocolat et ce dernier réchauffa aussitôt son être.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, reprit Jasper quand il eut avalé sa gorgée, c'est un cauchemar qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

-Oui, mentit Robert. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

-C'est de ma faute, déclara soudain Edward.

Robert pâlit, il jeta un regard suppliant à son ami, quoi qu'il se rappelle, il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai rejoint Robert parce que j'avais peur. J'ai dû te communiquer mon angoisse, pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, tout va bien, maintenant, le réconforta Robert en serrant la main de Jasper. »

Robert se demanda alors sincèrement si Edward n'avait pas raison. Après tout s'il y avait vraiment eu quelqu'un dans cette chambre, Jasper et Carlisle auraient senti sa présence. Et puis, son cauchemar ressemblait étrangement à celui dont lui avait parlé Edward cet après-midi. Les paroles de son ami l'avaient peut-être plus touché qu'il ne le pensait. Rassuré par son raisonnement, il esquissa un sourire sincère à ses amis avant de s'excuser de leur avoir fait peur. Ils restèrent encore un peu tous ensembles, Carlisle et Jasper leur racontèrent leur soirée, puis, leur récit terminé, les deux vampires posèrent un regard acéré sur eux.

« -Quoi ? Questionna-t-il agacé.

-Rien, souffla Jasper en caressant tendrement sa joue, voulez-vous vous coucher ou maintenant que nous sommes tous éveillés, nous pourrions nous amuser ?

-Nous amuser ? Répéta Robert perplexe.

Le jeune homme remarqua les sourcils froncés de Lord Cullen avant de voir le regard qu'échangèrent les deux vampires. Il sourit, comprenant enfin à quoi faisait référence Jasper.

-Oui, confirma Carlisle qui passa un bras autour de la taille d'Edward pendant que la main libre du Duc frôlait la sienne.

-Pourquoi pas ? Soupira Robert d'humeur taquine alors que Jasper se penchait pour caresser la joue d'Edward.

Malheureusement, contrairement à eux qui semblaient s'amuser de la situation, Edward ne paraissait pas être dans le même état qu'eux. Son ami pâlit dès qu'il sentit la main de Jasper sur sa joue.

-C'était… C'était un jeu, bafouilla Edward en s'enfonçant dans les bras de Carlisle.

-Du calme, Edward, lui demanda Jasper en souriant, nous jouons nous aussi, cependant, je ne serais pas contre une partie fine entre nous 4.

Robert tapa la main de son amant tout en le grondant du regard lorsqu'il vit les joues d'Edward s'empourprer et son air mal à l'aise.

-Pardonnez-moi, je me laisse emporter, s'excusa le Marquis en les regardant à tour de rôle. Bien, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous coucher avant que je ne dise trop de bêtises ou qu'Edward se consume de gêne ?

-Tais-toi, Jasper ! Gronda Robert en se levant. »

Le couple salua Carlisle et Edward qui étaient restés assis sur le canapé. Robert prit la main de son compagnon pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre où une fois dans celle-ci il lui reprocha son comportement face à Edward. Jasper fit alors son possible pour se faire pardonner en le couvant de baisers tout en l'allongeant délicatement sur le lit. Son pantalon disparut rapidement et il frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le corps froid de son amant s'installer entre ses cuisses ouvertes pour lui.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle caressa le visage de son jeune amant du bout du nez avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour leur conduire à ses appartements. Délicatement, il posa Edward sur leur lit. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements pendant qu'Edward faisait de même. Son ange l'attendit ensuite nu sur le lit. Carlisle grimpa à quatre pattes sur leur couche pour ravir à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme.

« -Tu n'es pas fâché ? S'enquit prudemment son amour.

-Fâché ? Pour la petite comédie avec Robert ? Non.

-Tant mieux, c'était juste de la provocation.

-Je sais, le rassura-t-il, et si nous oublions Robert et Jasper ?

Alors qu'il allait embrasser le corps de son amant, ce dernier posa ses mains sur son torse, il se laissa faire en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Euh… Monsieur le Marquis…

-Jasper !

-Jasper n'était pas sérieux quand il parlait de partie fine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, il ne l'était pas.

Edward fut soulagé par sa réponse et Carlisle s'empressa d'embrasser le torse de son amant pour dissimuler sa gêne. Lord Cullen était sûr que son ami était sérieux, tout comme, il était certain que Robert ne serait pas contre et il devait admettre que lui-même… Carlisle se morigéna. Comment osait-il seulement envisager cela ? Il se gifla mentalement avant de reporter son attention sur l'Apollon qui gémissait sous ses caresses. Le médecin mordilla l'un des mamelons de son ange dont les mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, puis, il descendit le long de son corps laissant sa langue tracer un sillon de feu jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le sommet du membre de son amant dont le bassin s'arqua vers sa bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et prit le pénis de son ange en bouche. Le Lord débuta un va et vient langoureux pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait les cuisses d'Edward alors que son autre main titillait les boules du jeune homme. Ce dernier gémissait de plaisir, soufflant son nom ce qui l'enorgueillit alors qu'une idée se dessinait dans son esprit. Peut-être que si Edward acceptait, il pourrait entrapercevoir le bonheur et le plaisir qu'ils pourraient ressentir s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Un grognement de frustration franchit le seuil des lèvres de son ange quand il délaissa son membre pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Edward lui jeta un regard interrogateur pendant qu'il caressait distraitement les abdominaux de son amour.

-Edward, mon ange, me fais-tu confiance ?

-Bien sûr.

Carlisle sourit face à la confiance qu'il lut dans le regard de sa moitié, il espérait juste ne pas la perdre dans quelques minutes.

-J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, mais pour cela, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te blesser ?

-Oui, mais que veux-tu ?

Le Duc l'embrassa avec passion avant de glisser à nouveau le long de son corps criant de désir. Il lécha la longueur de son homme avant de titiller son gland. Puis, tout en espérant qu'Edward lui ferait confiance, il glissa du lit, entraînant le jeune homme avec lui. Le médecin se retrouva à genoux sur le tapis, il prit les jambes d'Edward pour les poser sur ses épaules.

-Carlisle…

Le blond adressa un regard rassurant à son ange qui semblait gêné et quelque peu désorienté par leur position. Il s'employa à lui faire oublier son malaise en laissant sa langue parcourir son sexe, puis, il s'appliqua à sucer ses boules à tour de rôle. Edward gémit et ses jambes se crispèrent sur ses épaules. Carlisle sourit, il délaissa la virilité de son amant, sa langue glissa toujours plus bas, entre les fesses de son ange qui se raidit quelque peu.

-Carlisle !

-Fais-moi confiance, mon amour.

Edward se rallongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, il vit les efforts qu'il faisait pour se détendre et il l'en remercia en enroulant ses doigts autour de son sexe pour le masturber. Le jeune homme bougea doucement ses hanches et il reprit ses caresses avec sa langue atteignant l'intimité de son amant qui trembla.

-Tout va bien, mon cher et tendre, je ne te veux que du bien, souffla Carlisle, me fais-tu toujours confiance ?

-Oui, répondit Edward pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le médecin se redressa, trois de ses doigts caressèrent tendrement les lèvres de son ange. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, doucement, Edward ouvrit la bouche. Il encouragea son jeune amant d'un sourire quand il sentit sa langue caresser, s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Sans le quitter des yeux, il reprit en bouche son sexe, puis, quand il commença à le sentir trembler, il retira ses doigts qui vinrent frôler les fesses du jeune homme.

-Non, murmura Edward en se crispant.

-Chut, fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune homme essaya de se détendre, mais il voyait que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Edward n'y parvenait pas. Carlisle avait une dernière carte à abattre, si son ange ne se tranquillisait pas, il n'insisterait pas. Sa langue titilla l'intimité de son amour, glissant doucement à l'intérieur, détendant ses chairs. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il entendit le petit cri de plaisir que poussa le jeune homme. Il continua à entretenir le désir du jeune homme avant de retirer sa langue, il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité tout en accueillant son sexe au plus profond de sa gorge. Le Lord pouvait sentir le désir et la douleur se battre dans le corps de son ange. Il redoubla donc d'ardeur en suçant avec plus de vigueur son membre pendant que son doigt débutait de doux mouvements. Quand il sentit le jeune homme se relaxer, il ajouta un doigt, un gémissement de douleur franchit le seuil des lèvres de son ange.

-Non, protesta plus fermement Edward.

-Détends-toi, je t'en prie, c'est juste quelques mauvaises secondes à passer.

-Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît, insista le jeune homme.

-Edward, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il ce que fit son amant, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout et jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

-Je sais, je…

Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase, Edward s'était détendu quand il lui avait rappelé à quel point il l'aimait lui permettant ainsi d'enfoncer ses doigts et de toucher le point qu'il cherchait à atteindre.

-Bon Dieu ! Jura Edward alors qu'il touchait une nouvelle fois sa prostate. »

Carlisle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de reprendre en bouche le sexe de son amant qui grossit dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en lui, percutant régulièrement sa prostate. Le médecin se laissa emporter par les cris de plaisir du jeune homme, son sexe était douloureux et il savait qu'il pourrait venir sans avoir à se toucher tant les sons qu'émettaient Edward, tant son corps tremblant de plaisir, l'excitaient. Son ange tressaillit, s'arqua sous sa bouche, ses doigts, avant de grogner de plaisir tout en se répandant dans sa bouche. Il retira rapidement ses doigts pour ne pas l'incommoder, il lécha le pénis de son amant avant de remonter à ses côtés sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues bataillaient quand il sentit les doigts d'Edward se refermer sur son érection. Son ange n'eut qu'à effectuer que quelques va et viens avant qu'il ne se répande entre ses doigts. A bout de souffle, Edward se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il le contempla, appréciant la vue de son corps luisant de sueur, respirant la luxure. Carlisle remercia le Ciel de lui avoir fait cadeau d'un tel ange. Il caressa le visage du jeune homme avant de se lever pour aller chercher un linge et nettoyer son ange. Quand il revint se coucher, Edward vint se blottir contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, les recouvrant d'un drap, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en lui répétant combien il l'aimait. Carlisle souffla la bougie, puis, il se laisser bercer par la respiration et les battements de cœur de son ange.


	14. Chapter 14

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je suis chez une amie qui a eu la gentillesse de me prêter son ordi pour que je puisse publier ce nouveau chapitre !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je les lirais à mon retour, ça le fait pas de squatter un ordi, non ?

Bref, un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements ! Merci !

Sinon, je poursuis mes vacances avec un soleil plus qu'absent, sniff… Cette fois, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, se sera sûrement au mois d'août.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont, bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent.

Je vous laisse tranquille et lire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 14 : Bristol **

.

.

Edward s'éveilla doucement. Une main tendre caressait son visage, des lèvres froides se posèrent sur son front pour y laisser un baiser. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour voir le Duc le surplomber, ce dernier lui sourit avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il noua ses mains derrière la nuque du Lord, l'attirant un peu plus à lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Alors que l'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons, le médecin se recula pour le contempler. Son index de marbre, mais pourtant si doux, vint tracer les contours de son visage.

« -Bonjour, mon ange, susurra le Duc, bien dormi ?

-Oui, murmura Edward en s'étirant.

-Je m'en doute, soupira le blond.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Interrogea le jeune homme surpris par ses propos.

-Il est presque midi, lui apprit Carlisle.

-Quoi ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! S'écria-t-il en voulant se lever.

-Calme-toi, lui demanda le Lord en entourant sa taille pour le retenir au lit, Jasper et Robert ne sont pas non plus levés, alors, tu peux encore profiter d'un peu de calme.

Edward se rallongea aussitôt, posant sa tête sur le torse dénudé de son Duc, leurs jambes se mélangèrent, leurs corps dénudés se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Le jeune homme se rappela alors de leur nuit, l'orage, le cauchemar de Robert, puis, ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses joues rougir.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Edward grogna avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse du Duc pour se soustraire à son regard, cependant, ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille et il sentit un doigt se poser sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

-Alors ? Insista Carlisle, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi poser la question alors que tu connais la réponse, râla Edward.

Le jeune homme voulut fuir les bras du Lord, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, il l'emprisonna dans son étreinte. Il se débattit encore plus quand il entendit le rire du blond.

-Pardon ! Pardon, s'excusa Carlisle en tentant de maîtriser son rire. Pardonne-moi, mon amour, je ne me moque pas de toi !

-Oui, mais tu te moques de ma gêne !

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être, lui répéta le Duc.

-Je sais, mais c'est pas facile…

-Je comprends. Que dirais-tu si nous prenions un bain ?

Edward opina. Ils se levèrent, tous deux nus, blottis l'un contre l'autre et ils gagnèrent la salle d'eau. Le jeune homme fut étonné de voir que la grande vasque était déjà remplie d'une eau à la température agréable.

-J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas tarder à te réveiller, alors, je me suis chargé de préparer notre bain, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais.

-Merci, murmura Edward.

Carlisle enjamba le rebord, il resta debout et lui tendit une main. Il l'attrapa et se retrouva rapidement avec de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le Duc s'assit sur le fond de marbre blanc de la grande baignoire. Le blond l'attira à lui, son dos reposa contre le torse de Carlisle qui l'entoura de ses bras. Le médecin déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant d'attraper le savon pour laver tendrement son corps. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour savourer la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau.

-Alors, souffla Carlisle à son oreille, j'ose imaginer que tes cris de cette nuit confirment que tu as apprécié notre étreinte ?

-Le rouge me va si bien au teint que tu souhaites me voir tout le temps ainsi ? Bougonna-t-il.

-Pardonne-moi, mais j'aimerais avoir une réponse.

-Je croyais que mes cris te l'avaient donné ? Répliqua Edward.

-Peut-être, mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

-Pour te rassurer ou flatter ton égo ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta Carlisle, j'essaye de garder un ton léger, mais je veux sincèrement savoir comment tu te sens ?

-Je vais bien, admit Edward, plus que bien même.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face au Lord, il se colla à lui et chercha le chemin de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et il put sentir le désir s'éveiller dans son corps. Les mains du Duc se firent plus pressantes sur son être allant même jusqu'à caresser avec ferveur ses fesses avant de presser ces dernières pour faire frotter leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. L'eau glissait agréablement sur leurs corps avant de mouiller le carrelage sur le sol.

-Je crois… Je crois que nous serions plus à l'aise sur le lit, murmura le Duc entre deux baisers.

Edward hocha distraitement la tête avant de sentir les bras fermes du Lord entourer sa taille pour le soulever. Le médecin le porta et il sentit soudain la douceur des draps sous sa peau. Ils s'embrassèrent tout en échangeant leurs places, il se retrouva ainsi installé sur le Duc dont les jambes entouraient sa taille. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la main du Lord caressa sa joue et il sentit ses yeux ambrés plonger dans les siens. Sans qu'il n'ait à parler, Edward savait ce que Carlisle attendait de lui.

-On a encore le temps, le rassura le Duc en voyant son hésitation. Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Edward lui sourit, soulagé qu'il n'attende pas de lui qu'ils fassent l'amour dans l'heure. Il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son amant avant de débuter un doux va et vient contre son corps. Carlisle lui sourit en retour avant d'accompagner son mouvement pendant que ses mains caressaient agréablement son dos, ses fesses… Edward gémit quand la bouche du Lord se saisit du lobe de son oreille qu'il suça avant de le mordiller. L'urgence se faisait sentir, son corps tremblait. Carlisle échangea d'un mouvement habile leurs places. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur le sourire du Lord qui lui faisait penser qu'il était un succulent dessert, celui-ci lui tourna le dos. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris d'avoir les fesses du Duc, bien que charmantes, juste sous son nez. Cependant, cela devint la dernière de ses préoccupations quand il sentit la langue du blond caresser sa longueur. Sans attendre, Carlisle le prit en bouche, exerçant une délicieuse pression sur son phallus, ses dents effleuraient agréablement son membre. Le jeune homme dut se concentrer pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, cependant, leur position le contrariait, il ne voulait pas être le seul à atteindre le plaisir. Il voulut parler, mais il en fut incapable, seuls des râles de plaisir franchissaient le seuil de ses lèvres. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et son regard fiévreux se posa sur le membre du Lord qui était à sa portée. Edward dégagea l'une de ses mains qui s'enroula autour du sexe du blond pour le caresser, en réponse, Carlisle déglutit, sa salive caressant agréablement son pénis. Le jeune homme humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue, puis, timidement, il déposa un baiser sur le sexe de son partenaire. Un grognement répondit à son geste qui se répercuta sur son pénis, Edward ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ne pas jouir. Il inspira profondément avant de laisser sa langue découvrir l'érection du Lord. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans sa bouche, mais il n'était pas encore suffisamment à l'aise avec l'idée de le sentir ainsi en lui.

Néanmoins, une idée traversa son esprit, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'humidifier ses doigts. Il craignait un peu la réaction du Duc, mais après tout celui-ci ne voulait-il pas qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un ? Cela ferait un bon exercice pensa-t-il pour se justifier. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il sentit un doigt humide s'immiscer entre ses fesses, pénétrant son anneau de chair. Edward fit son possible pour se détendre et faciliter la tâche du Lord avant de l'imiter. Un gémissement de surprise fut étouffé par son sexe que Carlisle suçait avec avidité. Rapidement, il calqua ses gestes sur ceux du Duc. Edward cria de plaisir comme la nuit dernière, les doigts du blond venaient à nouveau de toucher sa prostate. Il continua ses caresses, cherchant à créer autant de plaisir chez le blond.

« -N'ai pas peur, tu ne me fais pas mal.

Ses gestes étant toujours hésitant malgré ses propos, le Duc s'empala soudain sur ses doigts. Edward tressaillit en entendant le son rauque de plaisir que poussa Carlisle, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel et d'aussi enivrant. Il commença à bouger ses doigts alors que ceux du Lord étaient en train de lui faire perdre la tête.

-Oui ! Cria soudain Carlisle. Là !

Edward sourit, fier d'avoir réussi à lui faire ressentir du plaisir. La langue, la bouche, les doigts du Duc s'afféraient à l'emmener vers les sommets du plaisir. Sa bouche se posa sur le gland du Lord, le suçotant. Tout à coup, son corps tressaillit alors qu'il atteignait la délivrance, il se répandit dans la bouche de Carlisle. Il sentit le membre de Duc trembler sous ses lèvres avant de disparaître. Lord Cullen s'allongea sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa avec ferveur, son sexe frottant contre sa cuisse quand il le sentit soudain se répandre sur lui. Carlisle déposa des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger sur le lit et l'attirer dans ses bras.

-C'était… C'était… »

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire gêné en voyant le Duc chercher ses mots, ce dernier caressa sa joue avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. Carlisle l'entraîna vers la salle de bain où ils terminèrent leur toilette avant de se vêtir tout en échangeant des baisers et des caresses. C'est ainsi que main dans la main, ils gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où Jasper et Robert étaient déjà en train de manger. Edward s'assit face à son ami qui lui lança un regard sans équivoque, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, serait-il possible que le Marquis les ait entendus et ait tout reporté à Robert ? Oui, sûrement d'où leurs regards moqueurs. Cependant, Carlisle les devança en leur demandant si la fin de leur nuit s'était bien passée car il avait cru entendre des bruits étranges ? Bien entendu, le Marquis ne se laissa pas démonter et entra à son tour dans le jeu en parlant d'hurlements d'animaux en rut. Edward repoussa son assiette, il n'avait plus faim. Robert soupira face à son geste avant de chasser les deux nobles d'un mouvement de la main, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de manger et donc qu'ils pouvaient disposer pour qu'eux puissent terminer leur repas en paix. Carlisle se leva donc, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre la direction de son bureau, Jasper sur ses talons.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle prit place dans son fauteuil, il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître le sourire niais qui se dessinait sur son visage. Edward prenait confiance en lui, le jeune homme appréciait de plus en plus leurs étreintes et même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit, il savait qu'il tenait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées quand un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, Jasper venait de violemment abattre ses deux mains sur son bureau qui craqua en retour.

« -Je te prierai de ne pas casser ce bureau, il a plusieurs centaines d'années et j'y tiens tout particulièrement.

-Enfin, j'ai ton attention ! S'exclama Jasper en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. A quoi pensais-tu pour m'ignorer autant ?

Carlisle lui lança un regard noir et son ami se gaussa sans aucune retenue avant de bien sûr vouloir en savoir plus.

-Est-ce que je te demande, moi, ce qui se passe dans l'intimité de ta chambre ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Robert s'est montré très imaginatif pour oublier ses terreurs nocturnes.

-En parlant de cela, je l'ai trouvé bien angoissé pour un cauchemar, confia Carlisle.

-Je sais, moi aussi… Ce n'était pas une simple angoisse que j'ai ressenti Carlisle, mais une véritable peur, il était terrifié. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et je dois admettre que cela m'inquiète.

-Je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez rentrer à Dorset Manor, après tout, il a peut-être besoin de retrouver le cocon de votre demeure.

-Je ne pense pas que Robert souhaite quitter son nouvel ami, Edward et lui sont très proches et je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'il ne le laissera seul avec toi que quand il sera sûr qu'Edward est totalement à l'aise, en sécurité. Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez franchi le cap cette nuit et que tu l'ais fait tien, je pense que tu vas encore devoir nous supporter. Donc, comme je disais alors que tu ne m'écoutais pas, peut-être pourrions-nous passer quelques jours dans ta demeure de Bristol ?

-Changer d'air ne leur ferait pas du mal, concéda Carlisle en repensant à tous les tristes évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Gloucester. Cependant, nous devrons nous montrer prudents, ici, nous jouissons d'une certaine intimité. A Bristol, nous aurons la visite des mondains, il est hors de question que quiconque apprenne la condition d'Edward.

-Nous y veillerons, mais je pense que l'air marin leur fera le plus grand bien.

-Soit, je vais m'occuper à faire préparer ma demeure, quand veux-tu partir ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Bien, je vais prévenir Alfred, décida Carlisle en voyant son ami s'installer dans son siège. Autre chose ?

-Qu'as-tu donc fait à ce pauvre Edward pour le faire autant gémir cette nuit ? Questionna son ami sans aucune honte et avec une curiosité bien réelle.

-Dehors, Jasper ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît, insista le Marquis taquin, apparemment, il apprend vite puisque tu gémissais tout autant ce matin.

-Dehors ! Hurla Carlisle à bout de patience.

Son ami ne se le fit pas répéter une troisième fois, le Duc soupira en entendant le rire du Marquis qui disparaissait dans le couloir. Alfred passa à ce moment-là sur la terrasse, il intercepta son Majordome et lui demanda de préparer le plus rapidement possible leur départ. Il gagna ensuite le salon où tous étaient rassemblés.

-Vas-tu nous dire oui ou non où nous allons ? S'impatienta Robert.

Apparemment, Jasper s'amusait en ne voulant pas dire aux deux jeunes hommes où ils se rendaient. Carlisle s'assit près d'Edward qui paraissait un peu tendu. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

-Jasper ! Très bien ! Souffla Robert qui se tourna vers lui. Carlisle, tu vas bien nous dire où nous allons, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le Marquis fut à ses côtés et le bâillonna de sa main sans aucune autre forme de procès. Ce geste sembla agacer au plus haut point Robert qui se tourna en dernier recours vers son meilleur ami, le suppliant silencieusement du regard.

-Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Edward en se collant davantage à lui, dis-moi où nous allons ?

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Lord Cullen bougea la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de la main du Marquis, mais ce dernier tint bon. Robert voulut venir à son secours, tirant désespérément sur la main de son compagnon. Jasper bouscula doucement le jeune homme qui tomba sur les genoux du Duc. Edward leur vint en aide, les deux jeunes hommes riaient tout en tirant désespérément sur le bras du Marquis. Soudain, Jasper perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur eux tous, le canapé craqua dans un bruit qui n'augura rien de bon et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur le sol après que celui-ci eut cédé.

-Tout va bien, Votre Grâce ? S'inquiéta Alfred en entrant dans le salon.

Ils ne purent retenir un éclat de rire face à la mine ahurie du Majordome lorsqu'il les vit enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres sur les vestiges du canapé.

-Vôtre Grâce ? Répéta le Majordome quand ils eurent retrouvés leur calme.

-Tout va bien, Alfred, le rassura Carlisle. Je crois que nous allons partir avant nos bagages, un peu d'air nous fera le plus grand bien.

-Je le crois aussi, Milord, osa répliquer Alfred en leur offrant un sourire, je préviens Sirius de votre départ.

-Merci, Alfred.

Le Majordome s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Carlisle se releva et tendit une main à Edward avant d'en faire de même avec Robert. Jasper quant à lui affichait une mine boudeuse qui l'interpella.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ? Soupira-t-il en fixant son ami.

-Ton canapé ne serait pas en mille morceaux si tu ne t'étais pas ligué à eux en me déséquilibrant !

-Cesse donc de râler, ils ne savent toujours pas où nous allons !

A l'énoncé de ce rappel, un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami et Robert recommença à les harceler à nouveau de questions. Carlisle prit la main de son ange dans la sienne pour l'entraîner à l'étage, il appréciait le caractère plus réservé de sa moitié.

-Dois-je prendre un manteau ou une cape légère sera suffisante pour le voyage ?

-Une cape légère, lui répondit-il.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme tourner dans l'appartement, il stoppa sa déambulation.

-Que cherches-tu donc ?

-Les malles, si tu souhaites partir vite, il faut que je les prépare.

-Edward, Alfred et Jonathan s'en chargeront.

-Oh… Bien… Je pense donc que je suis prêt.

-Tu devrais peut-être changer de costume, celui-ci n'est pas très confortable pour voyager et sûrement un peu trop chaud.

Edward acquiesça avant de se diriger vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit. Carlisle le rejoignit, il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de choisir des vêtements pour lui. Le jeune homme se changea, le Lord en fit autant. Puis, ils descendirent dans le hall dont la grande porte était ouverte sur la calèche qui les attendait. Carlisle s'approcha du marchepied, il tendit un bras à Edward qui prit appui sur celui-ci pour grimper dans la calèche. Carlisle s'était à peine installé à ses côtés que Jasper et Robert les rejoignirent. L'air boudeur du jeune homme lui apprit que le Marquis n'avait pas voulu leur dévoiler leur destination.

-Nous allons dans le sud, déclara soudain Edward à l'attention de son ami.

-On va dans ta résidence de Bristol ! S'écria Robert d'un ton victorieux.

Alors que Robert jubilait, Jasper lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu ne pouvais pas te taire et les laisser chercher encore un peu ?

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, protesta Carlisle.

-Désolé, s'excusa Edward, j'ai posé des questions qui m'ont fait comprendre que nous descendions dans le sud. »

Carlisle s'empressa de rassurer le jeune homme, puis, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de donner un léger coup contre le plafond. Sirius obéit à l'ordre et la calèche s'ébranla. La discussion se fit légère dans la calèche. Robert prenait un plaisir évident à décrire à Edward la ville ainsi que sa demeure. Puis, une fois tous ces détails énoncés, chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. Carlisle attira Edward dans ses bras, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre son torse. Lord Cullen observa pendant de nombreuses minutes son ange qui sommeillait dans ses bras, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre couple avant de porter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la route quand Carlisle sortit de ses pensées, le médecin gigota sur la banquette. Les cheveux d'Edward caressaient son cou, son odeur enivrait ses sens, il pouvait sentir son désir s'éveiller. Le Duc fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenait ainsi Edward dans ses bras alors pourquoi ressentait-il ainsi ce désir cuisant ? Un petit bruit attira son attention, son corps se tendit et il lança un regard noir à l'autre couple qui était en train de s'embrasser sans aucune pudeur.

« -Un peu de tenue, voyons ! Gronda-t-il à leur encontre.

Robert eut la bonne grâce de rougir quelque peu tandis que Jasper le défiait ouvertement. Alors que le Marquis allait répliquer, Edward s'agita contre son torse, s'éveillant doucement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea son ange qui s'était rendu compte de la tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Carlisle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui sourire.

Edward lui lança un regard peu convaincu avant de se tourner vers leurs amis qui lui offrirent un sourire amusé. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, comprenant sûrement que ça curiosité risquait une nouvelle fois de se retourner contre lui. Edward se pencha plutôt par la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage.

-Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Encore deux heures de route, répondit Robert après avoir consulté sa montre à gousset.

Edward soupira avant d'essayer d'étirer ses jambes ce qui n'était pas évident lorsque 4 personnes se retrouvaient dans un endroit confiné. Aussi confortable qu'était sa calèche, son ange semblait avoir envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Lord Cullen donna un léger coup contre le toit et Sirius ne tarda pas à stopper les chevaux. Le Duc ouvrit la portière et sauta à terre avant de tendre une main à sa moitié qui s'en saisit pour descendre.

-Sirius, continuez votre route vers Bristol, prenez votre temps, nous vous rattraperons avant d'arriver en ville.

-Si c'est pas le cas, Milord, je vous attendrai sur le petit chemin menant à la jetée des contrebandiers.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Carlisle fit un petit signe de la main à son cocher, celui-ci fouetta les chevaux avant de disparaître de leur vue. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ange dont il prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la forêt.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir m'amuser dans les bois, ricana le Marquis.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, souffla Edward qui venait de comprendre la tension qui régnait dans la calèche.

Le Duc lui sourit tendrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils s'avancèrent dans la forêt, profitant du soleil. Tout d'un coup, un éclat de rire attira leur attention. Ils se tournèrent vers le couple qui marchait derrière eux, les regards que se lançaient ces derniers ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

-Bien, je crois que nous allons faire un petit tour par-là, déclara Jasper en entourant la taille de Robert.

-Faites donc, marmonna Carlisle.

-Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Les taquina les Marquis.

-Dégage ! Siffla-t-il furieux.

Le Marquis éclata de rire, se délectant de le faire sortir aussi facilement de ses gonds. Puis, en un clin d'œil, Jasper prit Robert dans ses bras et ils partirent dans une direction opposée à la leur. Carlisle soupira avant de sourire quand il entendit le rire léger d'Edward.

-Te moquerais-tu aussi de moi ? Lui reprocha-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je n'oserais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas fini de t'énerver, Monsieur le Marquis semble prendre trop de plaisir à t'asticoter.

-Je sais, mais il me met hors de moi. Dis-moi, comptes-tu un jour l'appeler par son prénom comme il te l'a demandé ?

-Je… Je n'ose pas, confia son ange.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Il… Il m'impressionne.

-Jasper ?

-J'ai un peu de mal à le cerner, parfois, il semble insouciant avant de se transformer en vampire possessif et colérique.

-Jasper est quelqu'un d'entier, tant que tu ne l'attaques pas lui ou des personnes qu'il aime, il sera plaisant, sinon… Sinon, il ne vaut mieux ne pas être dans le coin.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop dans quelle catégorie il me classe, je pense que c'est cela qui m'effraie un peu.

-Dans quelle catégorie ? Tu es dans celle de ses proches, de sa famille.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit comme un rival.

-Un rival ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Oui, enfin, c'est stupide. Je sens souvent son regard peser sur moi quand je suis avec Robert, je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas que nous soyons aussi proches.

-Edward, tu te trompes. Jasper ne te vois pas comme un rival, par ailleurs, il sait parfaitement que Robert et toi êtes seulement amis.

-Oui, mais le soir où nous avons joué cette petite comédie, je sais que c'est lui qui a insisté pour rentrer au plus tôt de votre soirée.

Carlisle soupira. Il se souvenait parfaitement dans quel état était son ami. Cependant, Jasper n'avait jamais douté de la fidélité de son compagnon, contrairement à lui… Le Duc plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de son amant.

-Si Jasper était aussi pressé de rentrer ce n'était pas par crainte que Robert lui soit infidèle, non, il pensait…. Il pensait que vous alliez juste vous amuser sans nous, termina Carlisle.

-Oh….

Edward le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de s'empourprer. Carlisle l'attira à lui et le jeune homme dissimula son visage contre son torse.

-C'est… C'est un obsédé !

Carlisle ne répondit rien et s'il avait pu, il se serait lui aussi empourprer car les pensées qu'avaient eu Jasper, il les avait partagé. Le jeune homme s'écarta finalement de lui et main dans la main, ils reprirent leur promenade.

-Bristol est vraiment aussi beau que Robert l'a dit ?

-Oui, même si les mondains ont envahi cette charmante ville, la rendant un peu moins agréable.

-Il paraît qu'il y fait plus beau qu'à Londres ?

-Veux-tu le voir par toi-même ? Nous pouvons être sur la jetée dans quelques minutes si tu le souhaites.

-Mais les autres ?

-Je fais confiance à Jasper pour nous retrouver. »

Edward lui sourit. Il se tourna donc pour lui présenter son dos sur lequel le jeune homme grimpa. Carlisle s'élança ensuite à travers les bois, prenant garde de ne pas trop prendre de vitesse pour ne pas que la balade soit déplaisante pour son ange. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent sur la jetée, mais au lieu de rester au sommet de celle-ci, il demanda à Edward de bien s'agripper à lui. Sa moitié lui obéit. Carlisle hésita un instant, s'il avait été avec Robert, il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais Edward n'était pas un simple humain. Le vampire sourit, puis, il prit son élan avant de sauter dans le vide. Son ange poussa un cri de peur avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en cri de joie quand il se rappela qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Carlisle atterrit souplement sur le sable chaud. Tendrement, il aida son ange à descendre de son perchoir, il resta un instant figé par sa beauté. Les émeraudes brillaient de mille feux, ses joues étaient rougies et ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Carlisle ne put résister à l'envie de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Ils tombèrent dans le sable, lui sur le dos, Edward allongé à ses côtés, sa tête reposant contre son torse. Le jeune homme se saisit de sa main et la leva pour contempler sa peau qui scintillait de mille feux.

« -Hum ! Hum !

Edward et lui relevèrent la tête pour croiser les regards amusés de Jasper et de Robert. Les yeux de leurs amis s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de son ange et il comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser.

-Et bien, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à avoir eu une petite envie.

-Petite et rapide, étant donné la vitesse avec laquelle vous nous avez rejoints, persifla Carlisle.

-Je peux en dire autant de toi ! Répliqua Robert.

-Ne vous imaginez rien, intervint Edward, nous avons simplement sauté de la falaise, c'était impressionnant et fantastique.

-Tu as sauté de la falaise ? Avec Edward sur le dos ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait cela ? Râla Robert en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ange.

-Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te rompes le cou, répliqua Jasper.

-Mais Edward…

-Edward est plus costaud que toi, Robert ! Claqua la voix sèche de Jasper. Carlisle, tu viens, allons, chasser ! Vous deux, vous restez sagement ici à prendre le soleil, ne vous avisez pas de vouloir vous baigner, l'océan est violent aujourd'hui.

-Et vous, n'oubliez pas de revenir nous chercher avant la marée ! Répliqua Robert sur le même ton, n'appréciant sûrement pas celui que son compagnon utilisait.

Carlisle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ange avant de suivre son ami pour une partie de chasse. A peine avaient-ils atteint les bois que Jasper stoppa ses pas pour se tourner vers lui.

-Tu as sauté de la falaise avec Edward sur ton dos ? Es-tu fou ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, je savais que je ne lui ferais pas le moindre mal !

-Tu savais ? Carlisle, me cacherais-tu quelque chose au sujet d'Edward ?

Lord Cullen se maudit pour sa maladresse, il savait pourtant que Jasper n'était pas n'importe quel interlocuteur, il était capable de découvrir la moindre faille et là il lui en offrait une sur un plateau.

-Disons que je me doutais qu'il ne ressentirait pas le choc, après tout, nous savons qu'il est plus robuste qu'un être humain, se justifia-t-il maladroitement.

-Pourtant, il s'est brisé comme un être humain sous tes coups de butoir !

Carlisle serra les poings en entendant son ami lui rappeler ses méfaits. Un grognement de rage secoua son torse alors que le Marquis le toisait d'un regard froid.

-Nous ne sommes pas sûr de ce qu'est ce cher Edward, il a effectivement fait preuve de particularités n'appartenant pas à sa race, rappela Jasper, mais dans des situations où d'autres que lui étaient en danger. Sachant que tu n'aurais pas oublié ce détail et que tu n'aurais pas non plus mis sciemment sa vie en danger, je réitère ma question, me caches-tu quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit Carlisle tout en faisant son possible pour que ses émotions ne le trahissent pas, du moins, rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter.

Jasper l'observa quelques secondes avant que son corps ne se relaxe, le Duc prit bien garde de ne pas laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement qui aurait pu le trahir.

-Ne te trompe pas, je sais que tu me mens, mais j'ai confiance en ton jugement, déclara Monsieur de Dorset, tu ne nous mettrais pas en danger. »

Son ami lui offrit un sourire avant de se tourner vers la forêt pour se mettre en chasse. Carlisle le suivit, l'esprit préoccupé. Il n'avait pas été honnête avec son meilleur ami. Quant à savoir si son secret ne les mettait pas en danger, il n'en était guère certain. Le Lord se tourna lentement vers la falaise où le jeunes gens devaient discuter tranquillement, il tressaillit. Edward buvait du sang. N'était-ce pas imprudent de le laisser seul avec Robert ? Sûrement, sauf qu'en son fort intérieur, il était certain qu'Edward ne ferait jamais du mal à son ami. Rassuré par cette pensée, Carlisle s'élança à son tour dans les bois à la recherche d'une proie.

.

* * *

.

Edward était en train d'observer le mouvement des mouettes dans le ciel quand il se rendit compte que Robert s'était levé. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur ses coudes pour voir ce que son ami faisait. Il fut étonné de constater que ce dernier avait ôté ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes et qu'il roulait maintenant le bas de son pantalon.

« -Tu viens ? Lui demanda Robert en désignant l'océan.

-Il me semble que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous approcher de l'eau, rappela-t-il à son ami.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de l'écume qui ne tarda pas à lécher ses pieds.

-Ouah, elle est froide ! Allez, viens !

Edward soupira. Le soleil brûlant de l'été avait réchauffé son corps et il était vraiment tentant de se baigner les pieds, d'un autre côté, Monsieur de Dorset leur avait ordonné de pas approcher de l'océan.

-Edward !

Le jeune homme se redressa et enleva ses chaussures sous l'œil ravi de Robert. Rapidement, il rejoignit son ami au bord de l'eau. Il frissonna sous la caresse fraîche de celle-ci, mais pourtant agréable. Tout à coup, il sursauta en sentant de l'eau atterrir sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Robert qui l'aspergea une nouvelle fois. Il se pencha à son tour, cueillant un peu d'eau dans ses paumes jointes pour la jeter au visage de son ami. Ils jouèrent un instant avant qu'une vague plus puissante que les autres ne mette en péril leur équilibre. Edward vit Robert partir en arrière, avant que son ami ne chute dans l'eau, il attrapa son bras pour le retenir et le plaquer contre lui. Il enlaça sa taille avant de les ramener vers la plage.

-Merci, souffla Robert.

-Je t'en prie.

Son ami se laissa tomber dans le sable. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il le vit bouger délicatement son épaule.

-Je croyais qu'elle ne te faisait plus mal ?

-Oh, elle est toujours un peu douloureuse, confia Robert en lui souriant.

Edward s'installa à ses côtés. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait peut-être saisi un peu trop violemment le bras de Robert et réveillé ainsi la douleur.

-Pardon, j'aurais dû être plus attentionné, je t'ai fait mal.

-Edward, soupira le jeune homme, cesse de te fustiger pour le moindre de mes bobos. Si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapé, je serais tombé à l'eau et Jasper m'aurait cassé les oreilles pendant des heures en disant qu'il m'avait prévenu !

Robert se laissa tomber sur le sol avant de fermer les yeux, laissant le soleil caresser son corps. Edward ne tarda pas à l'imiter, les vagues le berçant doucement.

-Quel dommage que je n'ai pas mon fusain et une toile, je suis sûr que Carlisle apprécierait le cadeau.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour voir que son ami le regardait. Edward se redressa et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Le portrait que tu as commencé à Gloucester n'est-il pas suffisant ?

-Si, mais je ne sais si Alfred aura pensé à me l'envoyer pour que je puisse le terminer et l'offrir à Carlisle pour son anniversaire.

-Son anniversaire ?

-Carlisle va fêter ses 241 ans dans deux jours, d'ailleurs, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à organiser une petite soirée entre nous quatre, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie que nous convions tout le gratin de Bristol !

-Je le pense aussi, murmura Edward.

-Cependant, cela doit rester entre nous, ce sera une belle surprise.

Edward sourit à son ami avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Robert devinant son besoin de calme se rallongea sur le sable, il fit de même. L'anniversaire du Duc. Il devait trouver une idée de cadeau et vite !

-A ce que je vois, vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête !

Edward rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le Duc et le Marquis se tenir debout à quelques pas d'eux. Le jeune homme accepta la main que lui tendait le Lord, il se releva et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Allons, Jasper, tu ne vas pas nous houspiller parce que nous nous sommes mouillés les pieds, s'exaspéra Robert.

-Vous vous disputerez plus tard, dit Carlisle coupant court à une nouvelle crise. Sirius est arrivé.

Edward enfila rapidement ses chaussettes et chaussures, puis, il grimpa sur le dos du Lord qui monta tranquillement la falaise pour rejoindre le cocher qui les attendait. Ils reprirent leurs places à l'intérieur de la calèche qui prit la direction de la demeure de Carlisle. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver en ville. Edward ne put s'empêcher de regarder les belles voitures et les vêtements couteux qu'arboraient les riches passants. Bristol était vraiment la villégiature à la mode chez les personnes du monde. Le jeune homme fut surpris lorsque la calèche s'arrêta devant une immense maison blanche au style colonial. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et la berline contourna une fontaine entourée de fleurs pour s'arrêter devant un perron de quelques marches entouré de colonnes en marbre blanc.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Edward alors qu'un majordome ouvrait la portière.

-Je suis ravi que cela te plaise, mon cœur. Cependant, nous devrons faire attention, les domestiques vivant ici ne connaissent pas nôtre secret.

Edward acquiesça. Lord Cullen descendit de voiture et sans l'attendre, il remonta l'allée que formaient les domestiques qui s'étaient réunis pour saluer leur Maître. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de le suivre, Jasper et Robert lui emboîtèrent le pas et il remarqua qu'il existait maintenant une certaine distance entre les deux hommes.

-Lord Cullen, bienvenue ! J'espère que vous avez fait un agréable voyage. Déclara le Majordome de la maison de Bristol. Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi, Peter ! Nos bagages sont-ils arrivés ?

-Oui, à l'instant, Monsieur le Marquis.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall. Carlisle lui offrit un discret sourire avant de se tourner vers Peter.

-Je pense que vous vous souvenez de Monsieur Shaw, dit Carlisle alors que le domestique s'inclinait face à Robert, et voici Monsieur Ma… Monsieur Maeson.

Le Majordome le salua à son tour et Edward fut gêné de le voir se courber ainsi face à lui.

-Monsieur le Marquis occupera la chambre habituelle, quant à Monsieur Shaw, il s'installera dans la suite bleue. Portez les affaires de Monsieur Maeson dans la suite ivoire.

-La suite ivoire ? S'étonna Peter. Mais ceux sont les appartements réservés à la maîtresse de maison !

-Peter étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de Lady Cullen, je pense que je peux disposer de ces appartements comme je le souhaite, non ?

-Bien entendu, Milord. Pardonnez mon impudence.

-Allez préparer les suites, nous allons prendre un thé sur la terrasse.

Carlisle posa une main discrète dans le bas de son dos pour le guider à travers le rez-de-chaussée. Ils traversèrent un agréable salon pour se retrouver sur une immense terrasse qui surplombait l'océan. Edward s'approcha de la rambarde pour voir les vagues se briser contre la falaise que surplombait la demeure.

-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une telle vue se cachait derrière cette maison ! S'exclama Edward.

-Je suis ravi que cela te plaise, mon ange.

Le Duc fit un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se ravisa lorsque la gouvernante accompagnée d'une soubrette arrivèrent avec un plateau de thé et des biscuits.

-Milord, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Salua la gouvernante. »

Carlisle échangea quelques mots avec elle avant de la congédier d'un sourire. Une fois seuls, Robert voulut faire le service, mais une grimace sur son visage l'en dissuada. Edward vola à son secours et remplit les tasses. Le jeune homme se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, la main de Carlisle se posa sur la sienne. Ils discutèrent. Jasper parut soulagé, et lui aussi, quand Lord Cullen leur apprit qu'il allait donner congé à ses employés dès qu'Alfred et sa famille seraient là. L'heure du repas ne tarda pas à être annoncée, chacun regagna sa chambre pour se changer. Edward enfila rapidement son costume tout en repensant aux propos de Robert, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir offrir à Carlisle pour son anniversaire ? Cependant, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé une idée, un autre problème se posait à lui, il n'avait rien, pas un penny, comment pourrait-il acheter quoi que ce soit à Carlisle ? Dépité, il gagna le couloir, cherchant une solution quand deux bras l'entourèrent. Il se tourna et deux lèvres fondirent sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Ils se séparèrent à regret, leurs mains se joignirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les rez-de-chaussée. Ils gagnèrent la véranda où le repas allait se dérouler. Néanmoins, plutôt que de déambuler dans la maison, Carlisle l'entraîna vers l'extérieur assurant qu'une balade dans le jardin serait plus agréable, Edward ne put qu'être d'accord et le suivit. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que des personnes les interpellèrent.

« -Lord Cullen ! S'écria un homme. Quelle agréable surprise, vous voilà de retour à Bristol !

Carlisle marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de s'avancer vers les grilles qu'il fit ouvrir d'un mouvement de la main.

-Monsieur le Comte Parrish, Madame la Comtesse, salua-t-il le premier couple avant d'adresser un vague mouvement de tête à l'autre couple.

-Oh, vous ne connaissez peut-être pas le Comte et la Comtesse de Shaw ? Se méprit Madame Parrish.

Edward se raidit en entendant le nom de l'autre couple, discrètement, il les observa, ainsi, c'était donc eux les parents de Robert ! Ceux qui l'avaient renié !

-Et qui est donc ce jeune homme ? Questionna le Comte de Shaw en posant un regard dédaigneux sur sa personne.

-Edward, voulez-vous approcher, je vous prie, l'appela le Duc et il le rejoignit, Monsieur et Madame Parrish, je vous présente Monsieur Edward Maeson, c'est un jeune étudiant prometteur qui étudie la médecine à mes côtés, je compte bien qu'il devienne mon associé dans un futur assez proche.

Le couple Parrish lui offrit un regard appréciateur et ils le saluèrent chaleureusement, cependant, il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard dégoûté du Comte de Shaw. Ce dernier ne semblait avoir aucun doute quant à la véritable nature de leur relation. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Carlisle, recherchant sa protection.

-Je suis navré d'être impoli, mais nous nous rendions à notre dîner, annonça Carlisle, nos invités doivent nous attendre.

-Bien sûr, pardonnez-nous de vous avoir retardé, Milord, le salua le Comte Parrish. Bonne soirée, Messieurs.

-Bonne soirée et à bientôt, sourit Carlisle à leur attention.

Les deux couples s'éloignèrent alors qu'ils reprenaient eux-mêmes le chemin de la véranda. Edward se figea quand il vit que Carlisle s'était arrêté et tourné vers la grille, Madame la Comtesse de Shaw se tenait toujours là.

-Il va bien, confia Lord Cullen.

-Est-il heureux ? Murmura Madame Shaw d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, il est très heureux même si vous lui manquez Madame.

-Je… J'aimerais… Mais je ne peux pas. Dites au Marquis de veiller sur lui, mon époux… Mon époux…

-Pearl !

Madame Shaw sursauta en entendant son mari l'appeler, la panique se lut sur son visage.

-Nous le protégeons, se hâta de lui assurer Carlisle, n'hésitez pas, Madame, à venir. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

Un maigre sourire flotta sur le visage de la mère de Robert avant qu'elle ne rejoigne précipitamment son époux. Carlisle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner d'un pas vif vers la véranda pendant que les grilles se refermaient.

-Edward, je m'en veux de te demander cela, mais ne souffle pas un mot de cette rencontre à Robert, cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

Le jeune homme opina de la tête. Avant d'entrer dans la véranda, Carlisle l'attira à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il le sentit apaisé, Carlisle l'entraîna vers la véranda où Robert et Jasper les attendaient. Le corps légèrement raide du Marquis lui apprit qu'il avait entendu la conversation qui s'était déroulée à l'entrée de la demeure. Le jeune homme fit alors son possible pour occuper Robert, laissant ainsi le Marquis ruminer ses sombres pensées dans son coin sans que son compagnon ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le repas terminé, ils se baladèrent dans le jardin avant de gagner leurs chambres. Edward s'allongea dans le grand lit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul, les bras du Duc lui manquaient. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que Peter s'était offusqué parce qu'on lui avait attribué les appartements de la Maîtresse de maison, cela voulait dire que ses appartements communiquaient avec ceux de Carlisle ! Il se redressa dans son lit au moment où une silhouette apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte. En un éclair, Carlisle fut à ses côtés, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

Le soleil inondait sa chambre quand Edward s'éveilla, il se tourna sur le côté pour saluer le Duc, mais il se rendit compte avec déception que la place était vide. Le jeune homme soupira avant de décider de se lever pour retrouver le Lord. Il allait poser un pied sur le sol lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. La seconde suivante, Peter entrait avec un plateau repas qu'il déposa sur son lit, puis, après lui avoir demandé s'il avait besoin d'autre chose, le Majordome partit. Edward prit une gorgée de jus de fruit avant de remarquer une enveloppe sur le plateau. Il la décacheta et lut le message laissé par Carlisle, le Duc avait des obligations mondaines auxquelles il ne pouvait soustraire et il souhaitait aussi passer à l'Hôpital. Edward rangea le mot dans son chevet et termina son repas. Puis, il fit sa toilette avant de s'habiller pour partir à la recherche de Robert. Il entra dans le salon et trouva le Marquis en train de lire le journal.

« -Bonjour, Edward.

-Bonjour Mon…

-Jasper, je m'appelle Jasper. Allez, essaie, je suis sûr que tu peux y parvenir !

Edward se renfrogna et baissa la tête. La seconde suivante, il sentit un doigt le forcer à relever la tête.

-Ne baisse jamais la tête devant quiconque et surtout pas devant moi, ordonna le Marquis dans un sourire. Que dois-je faire pour que tu ais enfin confiance en moi ?

-J'ai confiance en vous, le détrompa-t-il.

-Mon prénom est donc trop dur à prononcer ? Le taquina Monsieur de Dorset.

-C'est… C'est juste que vous m'impressionnez, murmura Edward.

-Oh, malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour cela, mon charisme est irrésistible !

Edward sourit face à la boutade du Marquis. Ce dernier lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de prendre sa veste qui traînait sur le dossier du divan.

-Robert et moi allons nous promener, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

-Non, je pense que je vais profiter de la tranquillité de la maison.

-Très bien, nous devrions être de retour dans deux heures.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le Marquis sortit. Dès qu'il réalisa qu'il était enfin seul, Edward se hâta de gagner sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il mit des habits ordinaires, puis, il utilisa la porte de communication pour aller dans celle du Lord. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant l'une des malles de Carlisle qu'il fouilla. Un petit cri de joie franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva enfin le petit écrin. Il le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon, puis, il prit sa veste et quitta la maison. Edward déambula quelques minutes dans les rues de Bristol avant de trouver la bonne échoppe. Il inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le regard cupide de l'homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il allait faire car malgré ses propos, il tenait à ce bijou. Néanmoins, Carlisle était plus important.

-Je voudrais vendre ce bijou, déclara Edward en sortant la chaîne en or de son écrin.

-Beau collier, chuchota l'homme en le lui prenant des mains pour l'examiner, mais l'or est vieilli, je peux vous en donner 20 livres.

-20 livres ? S'étonna Edward. Je suis sûr qu'il en vaut plus.

-Désolé, gamin, s'est ça ou rien !

Edward soupira. Que pourrait-il donc acheter à Carlisle avec 20 livres ? Pas grand-chose, mais avait-il le choix ?

-Ecoute, gamin, tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien. Disons qu'en l'échange d'un petit service, je pourrais revoir le prix du bijou à 60 livres ?

Le jeune homme savait que le prix était encore bien en-dessous de la valeur du collier, mais c'était sa seule chance d'offrir quelque chose avec un peu de valeur à Carlisle. Aussi, il accepta l'offre de l'homme.

-Viens voir, il faudrait que tu transportes ce charbon qui se trouve dans ma cour à la cave qui est là.

Edward hocha la tête et se mit aussitôt au travail en voyant l'immense pile de charbon, il pria pour avoir terminé avant que les deux heures ne soient écoulés, il n'était pas certain que ses amis apprécient sa petite escapade ainsi que son initiative. Après plusieurs aller-retour, Edward était couvert de charbon, de poussière et de sueur. Le jeune homme ôta sa veste et roula les manches de sa chemise, il essuya son front avant de poursuivre sa tâche. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il lui restait une demi-heure pour rentrer chez le Duc et se changer. Edward retourna voir le propriétaire de la boutique, sa veste pendant sur son bras.

-J'ai terminé.

-Tiens, mon garçon.

-Merci, Monsieur, dit Edward en regardant les pièces dans la paume de sa main. Pardonnez-moi, mais… Mais il n'y a que 10 livres ?

-Oui et je trouve que je suis bien généreux avec une personne telle que toi !

Edward déglutit péniblement en voyant que l'homme fixait le bracelet qui ornait son poignet, aussitôt, il descendit la manche de sa chemise pour le dissimuler.

-Allez, sors de chez moi ! Je ne veux pas d'une personne comme toi dans mon honorable boutique !

-Rendez-moi le collier de ma mère ! Ordonna Edward en posant l'argent sur le comptoir.

-Dehors ! Gronda le boutiquier. Dehors, sale catin avant que je ne décide de m'occuper de ta belle gueule !

Edward recula précipitamment, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, tant il était pressé de quitter la boutique et apeuré. Une fois dehors, il courut se réfugier dans la demeure de Lord Cullen. Le jeune homme fut heureux de ne croiser personne sur sa route, il avait pratiquement atteint sa chambre quand son nom résonna.

-Edward ! L'appela Jasper. Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de se dérober, le Marquis le fit pivoter. Ce dernier essuya ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il faisait son possible pour se calmer.

-Que s'est-il passé, Edward ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Edward, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et Jasper le poussa vers sa chambre où il le fit asseoir sur le lit.

-Reste-là, je vais aller chercher Robert.

-Non, c'est bon, ça va.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant de l'eau couler, Monsieur le Marquis était en train de verser de l'eau du broc dans une vasque en porcelaine. Il mouilla ensuite un linge, puis, il vint s'agenouiller face à lui pour nettoyer son visage.

-Je peux aller chercher Carlisle, si tu veux.

-Il est occupé.

-Je suis sûr que cela ne le dérangera pas, argua Jasper alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement la tête. Bien puisque tu ne veux parler ni à Carlisle, ni à Robert, peut-être me diras-tu ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état ? Je pourrais t'aider.

-Je…

-Parle-moi, insista Jasper en laissant son don agir.

-Je… C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Carlisle.

-Oui.

-Et… Et je voulais lui offrir un cadeau, mais je n'avais pas d'argent.

-Je peux t'en prêter, offrit le Marquis.

-Non, non, je… Je suis allé dans une boutique pour vendre le collier de ma mère, mais… Mais il ne m'en offrait pas grand-chose, il m'a alors proposé de travailler en échange de quelques livres de plus….

-Et il ne t'a pas payé, comprit Jasper alors qu'il acquiesçait en étouffant un sanglot.

-Il… Il a vu le bracelet et a dit que… que j'étais…

-Chut, souffla Jasper en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter, je vais tout arranger et on va aller acheter un cadeau pour Carlisle. Allez, sèche tes larmes, change-toi, nous sortons.

-Mais… Robert ?

-Il est en train de peindre, je suis sûr qu'il a oublié le déjeuner comme notre présence. Je vais lui dire que nous allons nous balader, il sera ravi que nous lui fichions la paix, nous déjeunerons ensuite.

Edward alla prendre une tenue, enfilant cette fois l'un des costumes fait par Monsieur Guipure. Il était en train de mettre sa veste quand le Marquis le rejoignit à nouveau. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de réfléchir, Monsieur de Dorset l'entraîna à l'extérieur, puis, vers l'échoppe qu'il avait quitté précipitamment.

-Ton odeur est encore bien perceptible, expliqua Jasper en voyant sa surprise, reste dehors, je t'appellerai, d'accord ?

-Oui, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Edward, tu as travaillé, il doit te payer !

Sur ces mots, le Marquis pénétra dans l'échoppe, laissant la porte entrouverte sûrement pour qu'il entende ce qui se disait.

-Bien le bonjour, Monsieur ! L'accueillit le boutiquier qui était ravi de voir un client du rang du Marquis entrer dans son magasin. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Je cherche un collier en or orné d'une croix.

-Je viens justement de recevoir ce magnifique bijou, annonça le marchand en montrant le collier de sa mère, il est en or et regardez le magnifique travail d'ornement de l'orfèvre.

-Combien ?

-300 livres, Mon Seigneur.

-300 livres, c'est plutôt une bonne affaire compte tenu de la beauté du bijou, murmura Jasper.

-Certes, Mon Seigneur, mais comme vous l'avez deviné en entrant dans ma boutique, il s'agit d'objets ayant déjà eu des propriétaires.

-Je le conçois, Monsieur. Cependant, ce qui m'interpelle c'est que vous ayez voulu l'acheter pour 20 livres à mon ami. Edward !

Le jeune homme entra, ses yeux fixaient le sol, le claquement de langue du Marquis lui fit aussitôt relever la tête.

-Je préfère, sourit ce dernier, Edward est-ce bien le collier de ta mère ?

-Oui, murmura le jeune homme en n'osant pas regarder le vendeur.

-Bien et où est donc ce tas de charbon ?

Sans prêter attention au boutiquier, Jasper le bouscula pour jeter un coup d'œil à la cave. Il les rejoignit et fusilla le propriétaire de la boutique du regard, ce dernier recula d'un pas, terrifié.

-Je pense, Monsieur, que vous devez 300 livres à mon ami ! Claqua durement la voix du Marquis.

-Mais, c'est… C'est…

-Un jeune homme que vous avez spolié, non seulement vous l'avez détroussé de son seul bien, l'avez arnaqué en refusant de le payer, mais en plus vous avez porté atteinte à son honneur. Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez sortir de cette boutique les pieds en avant, vous allez payer mon ami !

Les mains tremblantes, l'homme remplit une bourse sous les yeux observateurs de Jasper. Dès que les cordons furent tirés, le Marquis arracha la bourse des mains du boutiquier pour la lui donner. Edward sursauta quand soudain Jasper saisit l'homme dans une étreinte mortelle, tirant douloureusement sur ses cheveux pour mettre à nu sa gorge.

-Je te conseille de cesser de regarder ainsi mon ami! Gronda Jasper. Comment oses-tu penser à lui ainsi ? Tu mériterais que je t'arrache les yeux.

-Jasper, balbutia Edward inquiet.

Sans aucun ménagement, le Marquis poussa le boutiquier qui tomba violemment sur le sol.

-Maintenant, tu vas t'excuser, ordonna Jasper dans un feulement menaçant.

Edward n'entendit que vaguement les excuses entrecoupées de sanglots de l'homme tant il était préoccupé par le comportement du Marquis qui était en train de l'effrayer. Monsieur de Dorset dut s'en rendre compte car il enjamba le corps de l'homme pour le prendre par la main et le traîner hors de la boutique. Ils firent quelques pas avant que le Marquis ne se fige pour se tourner vers lui et le regarder avec attention.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa ce dernier, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, Edward, mais le désir et la cupidité de cet homme m'ont mis hors de moi. »

Le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir que le Marquis avait retrouvé son calme. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de prendre sa main, Edward sentit la joie envahir son être quand il vit apparaître dans sa paume le collier de sa mère. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans les bras de Jasper pour le remercier. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner vers des boutiques où ils pourraient trouver un cadeau pour Carlisle. Ils entrèrent dans une librairie, Carlisle était friand de livres, mais Edward doutait de trouver un exemplaire que le Duc n'ait pas. Alors qu'il était en train de se promener dans les rayonnages, Jasper vint le rejoindre pour lui annoncer qu'il allait dans la boutique se trouvant en face pour acheter des tubes de peinture à sa moitié. Edward hocha la tête, distrait par le livre qu'il venait de trouver. Après avoir observé plusieurs ouvrages, le jeune homme souffla de dépit, il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Découragé, il décida de rejoindre le Marquis, espérant que ce dernier pourrait l'aider. Alors qu'il allait traverser la rue pour le rejoindre, une calèche lui bloqua le passage. Edward ne vit pas les deux hommes arriver derrière lui. L'un d'entre eux le ceintura pendant que l'autre le bâillonnait, la seconde suivante on le força à monter dans la calèche qui quitta rapidement la rue. Edward se débattit, mais un violent coup de poing heurta son visage et lui fit perdre connaissance.


	15. Chapter 15

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais après des vacances bien méritées, j'ai repris le travail à un rythme envoisinant les 50 heures par semaine, j'espère que vous comprendrez donc que j'étais passablement sur les rotules et donc dans l'incapacité d'écrire quoi que ce soit.

Ayant besoin de souffler un peu, je vais changer le rythme de publication de mes fics, ce soir, vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre de Milord (qui je l'espère vous plaira), dimanche prochain, je mettrai à jour Les fautes du père. Donc, la suite de Milord sera publiée dans 15 jours.

Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce changement, mais là, je suis vraiment fatiguée et si je ne prends pas le temps de souffler, je crois que je vais atteindre le point de rupture, par ailleurs, je n'étais pas convaincue par ce que j'avais écrit, il était donc hors de question que je le publie.

Bonne fin de week-end à tous et à bientôt !

Bref, désolée pour ce blabla, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

.

**Réponse à la review anonyme : **

**Jess :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'enchantera autant que le reste ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 15 : Enlèvement **

.

.

Jasper sortit de la boutique, ses achats bien à l'abri dans un sac qu'il tenait fermement pour éviter de le faire chuter à cause de la foule qui se pressait autour de lui, il ne tenait pas à briser les précieux tubes de peinture, il tenait trop à la récompense qu'il obtiendrait en guise de remerciement ! Un sourire un brin lubrique peint sur son visage, il traversa la rue pour rejoindre la librairie où il avait laissé Edward. Il entra dans la boutique dont il fit rapidement le tour, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il ne vit pas le jeune homme. Jasper s'approcha du vendeur au cas où ce dernier aurait vu passer Edward, malheureusement, l'homme ne lui apprit rien. Le Marquis rejoignit la rue. Il huma l'air. L'inquiétude le gagna quand il se rendit compte que l'odeur du jeune homme l'entraînait bien loin du commerce où il l'avait abandonné. Les sourcils froncés, Monsieur de Dorset suivit la trace d'Edward jusqu'au port où ses pas devinrent hésitants. Le vampire ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer, cependant, l'odeur du jeune homme était masquée par celles des passants et surtout par le marché à la criée qui se déroulait à quelques pas, l'odeur du poisson lui fit froncer le nez. Le Marquis fit rapidement le tour de la place, espérant, priant pour trouver une autre piste olfactive, mais rien… Dépité, il se hâta de gagner la demeure de Carlisle tout en essayant de répondre aux questions qui ne cessaient de se bousculer dans son esprit. Pourquoi Edward serait-il parti ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, malgré le doute, il savait que le jeune homme aimait Carlisle, tout comme, il appréciait leur compagnie et puis, si ses humeurs avaient changé, il l'aurait senti ! Donc, si le jeune homme n'était pas parti de son plein gré cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : on l'avait forcé à partir, mais qui ? Edward n'avait aucun ennemi, si ce n'est peut-être Esmé, mais d'après le dernier rapport de surveillance de Monsieur Jenks, cette dernière était loin. Alors qu'il franchissait les grilles du parc, il repensa aux mystérieux meurtres de Londres ainsi qu'aux récents évènements survenus à Gloucester, il ajouta à ces derniers le fait que Carlisle lui dissimulait quelque chose concernant le jeune homme. Le résultat de ces évènements additionnés le fit tressaillir, se pourrait-il donc qu'Edward se soit enfui pour commettre un quelconque forfait ?

« -C'est pas trop tôt, j'étais à court de cyan !

Sans autre forme de procès, Robert lui arracha son sac des mains et commença à fouiller ce dernier pour trouver la nuance de bleu. Son compagnon repartit vers la terrasse où il avait abandonné son chevalet et sa toile. Sûrement surpris qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque sur son comportement, Robert stoppa ses pas et revint vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea Robert en plongeant son regard acéré dans le sien. Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ? Et d'ailleurs, où est Edward ?

-Carlisle est rentré ?

-Il est dans son bureau. Jasper, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions ?

-Carlisle ! Appela simplement le blond soudain nerveux à l'idée d'affronter son ami.

En un clin d'œil, Carlisle fut à leurs côtés. Lord Cullen les observa à tour de rôle, intrigué par leurs mines inquiète ou surprise.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle en empruntant les mots de sa moitié. Robert m'a dit que tu étais allé lui acheter des couleurs avec Edward, d'ailleurs, où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Jasper en se préparant à la colère de son vieil ami.

-Tu… Tu ne sais pas, répéta le Duc de Gloucester alors que ses paroles semblaient atteindre lentement son cerveau. Que…. Que veux-tu dire par « je ne sais pas » ? Questionna le Lord d'une voix trop calme à son goût.

-Je ne me suis absenté que quelques minutes pour aller à la boutique de peinture, il était de l'autre côté de la rue dans la librairie, mais quand je suis revenu, il n'était plus là. J'ai perdu sa piste au niveau du port.

-Tu… Tu t'es absenté quelques minutes…

-Oui, je sais le port est assez éloigné, acquiesça Jasper qui comprenait la surprise du Lord quant à la distance parcourue en si peu de temps, une calèche…

-Tu l'as laissé seul ! Grogna le Duc dont le regard meurtrier se posa sur lui.

Jasper recula d'un pas face à la colère de son ami. Il laissa son don agir, mais ce dernier se heurta à une fureur qu'il avait rarement rencontrée. En cet instant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa tête. Carlisle allait d'ailleurs se jeter sur lui quand Robert s'interposa lui arrachant un juron. Heureusement, les dents acérées du Duc s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du cou de son compagnon.

-Vous ne pensez pas, débuta Robert d'une voix un peu tremblante, qu'au lieu de vous battre, il serait plus intelligent de se lancer à sa recherche ?

Le corps de Carlisle se détendit, la rage qui avait chatoyé dans ses prunelles s'éteignit quelque peu alors qu'il adressait un regard d'excuse à Robert.

-Tu as raison, concéda le Duc.

-Nous devrions retourner sur le port, proposa Jasper, c'est là que j'ai perdu sa trace, mais tu connais bien mieux son odeur que moi, peut-être que toi, tu arriveras à passer outre l'odeur des poissons. »

Carlisle acquiesça et sans échanger un mot de plus, ils prirent la direction du port en compagnie de Robert qui n'entendait pas rester en retrait. Marchant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, les deux vampires pestèrent contre le soleil encore haut qui attiraient les passants à l'extérieur et les empêchaient de se déplacer à vive allure. Le Marquis serra la main de sa moitié qui peinait un peu à les suivre, il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, l'inquiétude de Robert était aussi perceptible que celle de Carlisle. Jasper savait parfaitement qu'il devait retrouver Edward autant pour sauver sa tête que pour retrouver le jeune homme qui était devenu un membre de sa famille.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle se figea à l'ombre de grands arbres, fuyant ainsi les rayons du soleil. Il avait été rassuré en percevant l'odeur diffuse de son ange, cependant, il devenait de moins en moins évident de suivre sa trace, les odeurs de l'océan et du poisson étaient trop fortes. Un juron lui échappa faisant sursauter deux dames accompagnées de jeunes filles qui lui jetèrent un regard noir alors que les demoiselles gloussaient en lui offrant un sourire. Ses poings se serrèrent et il se retint pour ne pas pousser un grognement qui aurait sûrement fait disparaître leurs airs outrés ou séducteurs de ces dames. Une vague de calme l'atteignit au moment où Jasper posait une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. Le vampire fit son possible pour rester stoïque et reprendre ses esprits.

« -Ils devaient avoir une calèche pour parcourir une aussi grande distance en si peu de temps, remarqua Robert essoufflé par leur course.

-Assieds-toi, conseilla Jasper à sa moitié tout en la guidant jusqu'au banc se trouvant derrière eux.

-Et tu n'as rien vu ? Rien entendu d'étrange ? S'énerva Carlisle en se tournant vers le Marquis pour le fusiller du regard.

-Non, déplora ce dernier, crois-tu que je serais resté les bras ballants si j'avais vu des hommes s'en prendre à lui ?

-Mais… Qui ? Qui pourrait vouloir enlever Edward ? S'étonna Robert.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas après Edward que les ravisseurs en ont, mais après Carlisle, tu as bien plus d'ennemis que lui, rappela Jasper.

Lord Cullen acquiesça. Il était clair que ce n'était pas un simple hasard. Les ravisseurs avaient agi avec rapidité et sang-froid, cet enlèvement avait été prémédité, tout avait été calculé à la seconde près, sinon, Jasper aurait pu intervenir. La peur noua ses entrailles en imaginant auprès de qui pouvait être Edward.

-Ce ne sont pas des vampires, annonça Jasper en stoppant ses pensées noires, je les aurai senti et ils n'auraient pas utilisé une voiture pour s'enfuir.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé même s'il ne tarda pas à se rappeler que les humains pouvaient eux aussi être de véritables monstres.

-Y'aurait-il quelqu'un qui t'en voudrait particulièrement ? L'interrogea Robert.

Lord Cullen ne sut quoi répondre. Oui, des nobles, des concurrents en affaire pouvaient lui en vouloir, mais de là à enlever Edward ? Cela lui paraissait disproportionné.

-Cela n'a pas de sens, laissa-t-il tomber, je ne connais Edward que depuis peu de temps et nous sommes restés à Gloucester, personne ne peut être au courant de notre relation.

-Ce n'est pas faux, admit Jasper avant de continuer d'un ton prudent. Cependant, il y a une autre piste que nous n'avons pas exploitée.

-Laquelle ? Demanda le Duc avant de froncer les sourcils après avoir croisé le regard du Marquis. Non ! Cette discussion est close !

-Elle le sera quand tu me diras ce que tu caches ! En attendant, il y a une part d'ombre en Edward et c'est peut-être la raison de sa disparition !

-Donc, pour toi, il faudrait que nous allions fouiller les bordels de Bristol pour retrouver Edward ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Jasper, cependant, il se sera peut-être attaqué…

-Attaqué ? Répéta Robert d'un ton à la fois étonné et confus.

-Le marchand de gage ! Quel crétin ! Se morigéna Monsieur de Dorset. Il a dû retourner au…

-Quel marchand de gage ? Le coupa Carlisle qui ne comprenait rien.

-Edward a….

Le Marquis se tut, cherchant visiblement ses mots et le Duc ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que son ami lui dissimulait.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela, murmura Jasper, cet homme suintait la peur quand nous l'avons quitté, jamais il n'aurait pu organiser tout ceci en si peu de temps et Edward ne serait pas non plus allé le trouver pour se venger alors que l'homme ne menaçait que lui.

-Mais vas-tu finir par me dire qui est ce marchand ? Demanda Carlisle en se retenant de crier.

-Il n'est rien, assura le Marquis ce qui renforça sa colère, Edward aimerait que je garde le secret. Ecoute, il n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment contrairement à ton amoureux, maintenant, je veux que tu réfléchisses et que tu me donnes les premiers noms qui te viennent à l'esprit.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

Carlisle soupira. Il ne voyait personne qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de kidnapper son ange. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur Robert qui à force de mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure s'était blessé, il observa la gouttelette qui perlait sur la lèvre avant que le jeune homme ne l'efface d'un coup de langue.

-Désolé, s'excusa Robert en sentant peser sur lui le regard des deux vampires.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il.

Carlisle sourit difficilement au jeune homme avant de suivre le regard inquiet de ce dernier, il se tourna alors vers Jasper qui fixait son compagnon avec effroi.

-Jasper ? Murmura Robert alors que Carlisle se rapprochait doucement de lui juste au cas où. Jasper, ça va ?

-Je… Non ! Ils…

-Jasper ? A quoi penses-tu ? Le pressa Carlisle.

-A ton père, répondit le vampire en fixant Robert.

-Mon père ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Que vient-il faire dans tout ceci ?

Carlisle releva la tête pour croiser le regard sûr de son meilleur ami, tout comme Jasper, il se rappelait de la colère du Comte, sans oublier que ce dernier avait déjà tenté de se débarrasser de son unique fils.

-Hey ! Répondez-moi ! S'impatienta Robert. Qu'est-ce que mon géniteur à avoir dans cette histoire ?

-Edward et moi avons croisé tes parents hier soir, lui apprit Carlisle.

-Mes parents ? Ils… Que faisaient-ils ?

-Ils se promenaient avec des amis qui m'ont interpellé, ton père paraissait hors de lui de te savoir ici, quant à ta mère… Tu lui manques.

Robert blêmit en entendant ses paroles et Jasper se hâta d'aller le réconforter.

-D'accord, balbutia le jeune homme, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Edward. Je sais que mon père me hait et souhaite ma… ma mort, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Edward ?

-C'est de ma faute, expliqua Jasper. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, je lui ai tenu la main, il est possible que les hommes de main du Comte de Shaw vous ait confondu.

-Oh, mon Dieu, gémit le jeune homme. Non… Non !

-Robert ! L'interpella Carlisle en s'agenouillant face à lui. Sais-tu où il pourrait l'avoir emmené ?

-Non, balbutia le compagnon du Marquis. Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pris le risque de le ramener à la maison.

-Où est la demeure des Shaw ? Questionna Carlisle en se redressant. »

Sans lui répondre, Robert se leva pour héler un fiacre. Les deux vampires laissèrent échapper un petit soupir agacé, Jasper parce qu'il aurait préféré que le jeune homme ne les accompagne pas et Carlisle car il voyait en le fiacre un moyen bien trop lent pour se déplacer. Cependant, Robert ne fit en aucun cas d'eux, son pied était déjà posé sur le marchepied de la calèche qui venait de s'arrêter. Carlisle emboîta le pas au jeune homme, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se dissimuler du soleil sur tout le trajet, le fiacre était donc la meilleure solution. Le Duc sortit de ses pensées quand la porte de la calèche claqua, lui apprenant que Jasper s'était enfin décidé à les rejoindre. Rongeant son frein, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer un peu son angoisse et sa terreur. Ses doigts se crispaient en un poing avant de se détendre lorsque ses articulations craquaient. Il devait contenir sa rage, brider le vampire qui était en lui sinon il commettrait un véritable carnage. Une vague de calme l'étreignit, Jasper tentait de l'apaiser malgré sa propre colère qu'il essayait de maîtriser. Un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque la calèche s'arrêta devant une demeure qui paraissait modeste par rapport à la sienne. Ils descendirent du fiacre, Jasper paya la course. Il allait se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la porte quand il remarqua que Robert s'était figé sur le trottoir. Il était tant obnubilé par sa fureur qu'il avait oublié que le jeune homme devait souffrir de la situation.

« -Robert, murmura Carlisle en tendant une main vers l'épaule du jeune homme pour l'étreindre.

-Tout va bien, chuchota Robert avant d'inspirer profondément.

Jasper allait se joindre à lui pour parler au jeune homme, mais ce dernier les dépassa et s'avança d'une démarche sûre vers la porte où il toqua. Une lueur farouche brillait dans son regard, cette dernière contrastait étrangement avec sa pâleur. Les deux vampires se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Robert lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, l'encadrant de leur présence rassurante. Un majordome d'une quarantaine d'années leur ouvrit, son sourire affable s'effaça dès qu'il posa son regard sur son ancien Maître.

-Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, lâcha le domestique qui referma la porte.

-Je pense que nous nous en moquons, répliqua Jasper en donnant un simple coup sur le battant en bois qui fut violemment repoussé, le majordome tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Le Comte est-il là ? Demanda Robert en surplombant de toute sa hauteur le majordome.

-Monsieur n'est pas là, marmonna à regret le domestique impressionné par la colère qui émanait des trois visiteurs.

-Vous permettez que je vérifie ?

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse du majordome, Carlisle s'avança dans le vestibule. Il entendait plusieurs cœurs battre dans la maison, presque tous étaient concentrés à l'arrière de la bâtisse, un, lui parvenait d'une pièce à l'étage. Il s'y dirigea, Robert, Jasper et l'infortuné majordome sur ses talons. Il ne frappa pas, sa main s'abattit sur le battant en bois qui céda, la porte tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Un cri d'effroi l'obligea à tempérer sa fureur. Il pénétra dans un petit salon où la mère de Robert se tenait seule, son visage terrifié et son teint pâle l'alarmèrent autant que le rythme de son cœur.

-Mère ! S'écria Robert en se précipitant à ses côté et en s'agenouillant face à elle.

Carlisle regarda les doigts tremblant de la mère glisser vers le visage de son fils, elle caressa ses traits, incrédule, se demandant sûrement s'il était là ou s'il était le fruit de son imagination.

-Robert ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, mère.

-Mon chéri, je suis désolée, je…

-Mère, je vous en prie, nous parlerons plus tard, dites-moi où est votre époux ?

-Ton père ?

Robert ne put retenir une grimace en entendant le dernier mot de sa mère et Carlisle comprenait parfaitement son aversion pour son géniteur.

-Mère, pitié, hâtez-vous de me dire où est le Comte ?

-Je l'ignore, balbutia la Comtesse, que se passe-t-il, Robert ?

Le jeune homme leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, jaugeant de leur patience, mais cette dernière était en train de disparaître et sans ce contrôle, il risquait de blesser la mère de Robert dans sa précipitation à vouloir des réponses.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, mais votre époux a enlevé un de mes amis, Edward est comme mon frère, je vous en prie, il faut que je le retrouve avant que le Comte ne lui fasse du mal. Pitié, mère.

Le regard soudain embué de larmes de sa mère ainsi que le trouble qu'il y lut lui fit comprendre qu'elle connaissait la folie du Comte.

-Près des quais, murmura sa mère, il y a un hôtel en ruine qui appartenait à ton grand-père. J'ai entendu ton père en parler hier avec des hommes…

-Où est-ce ? Pressa Carlisle à bout tout en se maudissant quand il comprit à quel point ils avaient été proches d'Edward quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je… Je…, bafouilla la Comtesse impressionnée par la colère qui émanait de lui.

-Allez au nord du port, il est au fond de la première ruelle qui se trouvera sur votre gauche après l'entrepôt appartenant à la Compagnie des Indes, expliqua Robert.

Carlisle opina du chef, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à bouger.

-Tu ne dois pas rester là, déclara Jasper à son compagnon, c'est dangereux pour toi.

-Je… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, répliqua Robert en désignant d'un geste la main de sa mère qui s'agrippait fermement à la sienne.

-Madame Shaw, intervint Carlisle, votre fils a besoin de vous, autant que vous vous avez besoin de lui, vous avez été séparés trop longtemps. Madame, je vous en prie, acceptez ma proposition de l'autre soir, je serais plus que ravi de vous offrir l'hospitalité.

-Je vous en supplie, mère, acceptez.

-J'aimerais…. Je ne peux quitter ton père, c'est le devoir de toute épouse de…

-Madame, si nos soupçons se confirment, coupa Jasper d'une voix froide, vous serez veuve d'ici peu.

Robert fusilla son compagnon du regard, lui reprochant son ton dénué de sentiment, le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers lui en quête d'un peu d'aide.

-Je suis navré, Robert, mais tu te doutais bien que nous n'allions pas faire la causette à ton paternel, cingla Carlisle.

-Je sais, mais…

-Préparez vos affaires Madame Shaw si vous souhaitez accepter l'offre du Duc de Gloucester. Robert, quant à toi, tu as intérêt à repartir immédiatement pour la demeure de Carlisle, ne fais aucun détour, car sinon, je te garantis que tu vas le sentir passer si je ne te trouve pas à la maison quand nous rentrerons ! Menaça Jasper.

Sur ces paroles, le Marquis embrassa tendrement son compagnon, la Comtesse détourna le regard, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Leur baiser terminé, Jasper se dirigea vers la porte, il le suivit.

-Ramenez-le ! Cria Robert alors qu'ils sortaient de la demeure. »

Carlisle et Jasper délaissèrent les fiacres ainsi que toute prudence, l'heure du dîner approchant, les passants étaient moins nombreux, ils longèrent les façades des immeubles, profitant de leur ombre pour aller de plus en plus vite. Carlisle oublia toute prudence quand ils entrèrent dans la rue indiquée par Robert, son regard venait de se poser sur un hôtel tombant en décrépitude. Il défonça, détruisit tout ce qui était sur son passage quand il sentit l'odeur si familière du sang d'Edward.

.

* * *

.

Edward s'éveilla lentement et difficilement, ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'un violent mal de tête battait sous ses tempes. Le jeune homme voulut se redresser, mais il en fut incapable, ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos et de toute manière ses jambes semblaient trop faibles pour pouvoir le porter. La panique l'étreignit quand ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, aussitôt, il se débattit contre ses liens, mais ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas, au contraire, ils mordirent un peu plus sa chair. Que lui voulaient ces hommes ? Pourquoi l'avoir enlever ? Il n'avait ni fortune, ni titre. Et puis ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que le Marquis n'avait rien fait pour lui porter secours ! Si Monsieur de Dorset n'était pas là, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il avait perdu sa trace, autrement dit : personne ne viendrait à son secours ! Edward inspira profondément, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour s'enfuir. Ses yeux observèrent la chambre vétuste où il se trouvait, il aperçut une fenêtre condamnée par des panneaux de bois, s'il arrivait à se débarrasser de ses entraves, puis, d'un panneau, il pourrait s'enfuir. Le jeune homme allait prendre appui contre le mur pour se lever et tenter de mettre à exécution son plan quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Un de ses ravisseurs le força à se lever pendant qu'un autre entrait en compagnie d'un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement, il frissonna. Que faisait donc le père de Robert ici ? Soudain, il comprit !

« -Bande de crétins ! Rugit le Comte de Shaw. Ce n'est pas mon fils !

-Pas votre fils ? S'exclama le chef des ravisseurs tout en les observant à tour de rôle. Il était avec le Marquis de Dorset ! Ils se tenaient la main ! Le Marquis l'a embras….

-Je n'ai que faire de vos propos ! Coupa furieusement le Comte. Me croyez-vous donc incapable de reconnaître l'ignominie qui me sert de rejeton ?

-Mais, alors, qui…Qui est-ce ?

-Le jouet de Lord Cullen ! Cracha le Comte en lui lançant un regard empli de dégoût.

-Le Duc de Gloucester ? Balbutia l'homme qui le tenait et qui avait blanchi en entendant le nom de sa Grâce.

-Gloucester n'est pas Dorset, rugit le chef des ravisseurs, le Duc est influent et…

-Il ne saura jamais rien si nous ne laissons aucun témoin, lui rappela le Comte.

Edward déglutit péniblement, des frissons parcoururent son corps alors que son esprit cherchait toujours un moyen de fuir.

-Cependant, avant, j'aimerais avoir un petit entretien avec ce jeune homme. Attachez-le au lit.

Edward se débattit sous les rires gras de ses kidnappeurs qui déliaient la corde. Dès que ses mains furent libres, il se débattit, mais les deux hommes le maîtrisèrent facilement, ses poignets se retrouvèrent attachés aux barreaux en fer ornant le pied du lit. Les hommes sortirent le laissant ainsi agenouillé et vulnérable. Le Comte, une fois la porte close, alluma quelques bougies qui illuminèrent un peu plus la pièce. Le plancher craqua sous les pas de Monsieur Shaw qui semblait faire les cents pas dans son dos. Tout à coup, il sentit l'haleine fétide de l'homme dans son cou, la seconde suivante, ses mains dures arrachèrent sa chemise, dévoilant son dos.

-Alors, comme ça tu es la catin de Gloucester ? Souffla l'homme à son oreille. T'encanailles-tu aussi avec Dorset ? Oui, sûrement, tu n'es qu'un animal qui passe de l'un à l'autre ?

Edward serra les dents, ravalant autant les propos acerbes qui lui venaient aux lèvres qu'essayant de retenir les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Pourtant, une plainte franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque le Comte empoigna fermement ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière, ses cervicales craquèrent sous la violence du geste.

-Tu n'es qu'une raclure, une immondice comme mon fils ! Il n'est pas là et tu vas prendre sa place. Après tout, je vais rendre un fier service à tes parents, savent-ils quelle genre de traînée tu es ? Ils vont me remercier pour avoir débarrassé le monde d'une pourriture telle que toi !

Malgré la situation, le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger ricanement. Ses parents ! Il ne connaissait pas son père et sa mère ne trouverait pas grâce aux yeux du Comte. Cependant, son rire moqueur ne sembla pas plaire au père de son meilleur ami qui tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ? Eructa l'homme dont les postillons souillèrent sa peau.

-Vous traitez Robert d'immondice, de pourriture, alors qu'il est la personne la plus prévenante, la plus altruiste que je connaisse, il ne vous arrive même pas à la cheville !

-Je vais te faire ravaler tes propos ! Je vais te détruire et je me chargerai ensuite de celui qui a amené la honte sur ma famille !

-Jamais ! Jamais vous ne le toucherez, ils ne vous laisseront pas faire !

-Crois-tu vraiment ? Vont-ils le protéger comme ils t'ont protégé ? Gloucester et Dorset n'en ont rien à faire de vous ! Pour quelques pièces, ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre qui écartera les jambes pour eux !

-Ils viendront, murmura le jeune homme.

-Toi-même tu n'y crois pas, se fit un plaisir de lui faire remarquer le Comte. »

Tout à coup, la pression sur ses cheveux disparut. Edward baissa la tête, son cuir chevelu en feu le faisait atrocement souffrir. Tout en se demandant ce que l'homme préparait, il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens sans pour autant parvenir à se détacher. Un léger cliquetis l'interpella, puis, un sifflement se fit entendre avant que le cuir de la ceinture du Comte ne s'abatte sur son dos. Edward serra les dents, ses doigts se crispèrent autour des barreaux, retenant le cri de douleur qu'il menaçait de laisser échapper. Un nouveau coup s'abattit plus violent et ceux qui suivirent le furent tout autant. Il pouvait sentir un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de son dos. Soudain, les coups cessèrent. Edward sentit son corps se détendre, il expira doucement, grimaçant sous la douleur qui s'accentuait à cause de ce simple geste. Ses émeraudes se voilaient, la pièce devenait floue et alors que son corps était brûlant, un froid insidieux l'envahissait. Le jeune homme mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la douleur lui permit de garde l'esprit clair. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Comte essuyer son visage rougit et couvert de sueur avec les lambeaux de sa chemise avant que l'homme ne revienne vers lui. Edward regretta sa soudaine lucidité quand il vit que l'homme tenait dans sa main un couteau. La lame froide et dure se promena sur sa peau, entaillant parfois celle-ci. Tout à coup, le fer blanc de la lame glissa vers le creux de ses reins. Le jeune homme se débattit, mais il ne put en aucun empêcher la lame de réduire en miette son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Une larme lui échappa quand il se retrouva ainsi exposé, nu, face à son bourreau. Les doigts de ce dernier se crispèrent à nouveau dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« -Je commence à comprendre ce que te trouve le Duc, souffla l'homme à son oreille avant de laisser sa langue glisser le long de son cou. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te saigner comme un porc ! Cela me fera un bon entraînement, je saurai ainsi comment bien m'y prendre pour faire souffrir Robert ! »

Edward ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus la folie, la cruauté qui luisait dans les yeux du Comte de Shaw. Ses poings se serrèrent autour des barreaux quand il sentit l'homme se glisser dans son dos, collant son torse contre son corps. Une larme vint rejoindre celle qui lui avait échappé, il chercha refuge dans les tréfonds de son esprit où il se retrouva entre les bras rassurant de Carlisle.

.

* * *

.

Un feulement féroce résonna à travers les murs fissurés faisant tressaillir les trois hommes qui se levèrent d'un bond en le voyant entrer, malgré leur effroi, ils saisirent leurs armes, mais en l'espace d'un clin d'œil Jasper et lui les avaient mis à terre. Les deux vampires se précipitèrent vers la pièce du fond d'où leur parvenait l'odeur d'Edward. Carlisle défonça la porte, il entra, Jasper à ses côtés. Ils se figèrent. Leurs yeux à l'un comme à l'autre ne cessaient de fixer les grandes giclées de sang qui maculaient les murs. S'ils n'avaient pas été des créatures de la nuit, leurs estomacs se seraient déjà contractés et ils auraient fui cette scène d'horreur. Le Duc baissa le regard pour observer le corps qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Des traces de coups, de griffures maculaient le cadavre, mais le plus impressionnant était l'entaille qui se trouvait sur la poitrine, au niveau du cœur, et il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour voir que l'organe avait disparu.

« -Carlisle.

La voix tendue de Jasper le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Son ami avait contourné le lit, il lui emboîta le pas. Tout ce qui l'entourait disparu soudain. Le Duc se précipita auprès de son ange qui était recroquevillé contre le mur, le corps recouvert de sang. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il posa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui tressaillit tout en se tassant un peu plus sur lui-même.

-Chut, tout est fini, Edward, c'est moi, amour, le rassura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Lentement, le jeune homme releva la tête, il l'observa de ses yeux embués, se demandant sûrement s'il était vraiment là ou s'il était le fruit de son imagination.

-Tout va bien, continua Carlisle.

Le Lord remarqua alors l'arme que tenait fermement la main de son ange, la lame du couteau était rouge de sang. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux du jeune homme pour l'obliger à lâcher le poignard. Une fois le couteau sur le sol, il voulut rassurer à nouveau son ange, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas le voir, fixant quelque chose que lui seul semblait voir.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-il inquiet de le voir perdre pied avec la réalité.

-Coupe… Coupe… Tranche…., répéta le jeune homme avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière le regard toujours vide.

-Edward ? Edward, que racontes-tu ? Edward, paniqua Carlisle en secouant un peu son amour pour tenter de le ramener auprès de lui.

-Cœur… Cœur…. Bat…. Tellement bon…

-Carlisle !

La voix de Jasper claqua, sèche et dure. Il se tourna à regret vers son ami dont le regard froid passa d'eux à quelque chose qui se trouvait aux pieds d'Edward et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tant il avait été obnubilé par son ange. Le médecin reconnut sans mal l'organe qui était manquant dans la poitrine du Comte de Shaw.

-Couvre-le et sortons ! Ordonna sèchement Jasper.

Carlisle prit tendrement Edward dans ses bras, la folie avait déserté le jeune homme pour laisser place à l'inconscience. Il arracha une couverture du lit pour couvrir la nudité de son ange, puis, il sortit avec son précieux fardeau pendant que Jasper faisait disparaître toutes les traces du carnage. La nuit leur offrait maintenant son manteau protecteur, Carlisle sauta d'un bond sur la plage se trouvant non loin. Il s'approcha de l'eau et nettoya rapidement le corps de son amour avant de l'envelopper dans sa veste. Il venait de terminer quand Jasper le rejoignit. Sans échanger un mot, ils s'élancèrent à vive allure alors qu'un feu destructeur gagnait l'ancien hôtel. Les deux vampires atteignirent rapidement sa demeure, Carlisle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre où il déposa Edward sur son lit. Il examina le jeune homme sous le regard acéré de Jasper qui se tenait silencieux au pied du lit. Le Lord grimaça en voyant les blessures qui zébraient le dos de son ange, si le Comte n'était pas déjà mort, il l'aurait volontiers égorgé ! Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les blessures commençaient déjà à se refermer.

-Il va bien ? Finit par demander Jasper.

-Oui, murmura le médecin.

-Il guérit déjà, comprit le Marquis en s'approchant, maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu me caches sur lui !

-Jasper, je…

-Pas d'entourloupe Carlisle ! Je veux la vérité ! As-tu vu ce qu'il a fait au Comte ? S'énerva Jasper en haussant la voix. Cela ne te rappelle rien ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as pas vraiment été surpris, se souvint Monsieur de Dorset, mais rappelle-toi que tu m'as aussi juré que Robert ne risquait rien avec Edward ? Comment as-tu pu jouer ainsi avec la vie de mon compagnon ?

-Edward n'est pas dangereux, il …

-Vraiment ? Railla Jasper. Dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu m'as caché !

-Il… Edward guérit plus vite grâce au sang qu'il boit, avoua Carlisle.

-Il… Il boit du sang ?

-Le mien, Jasper, seulement, le mien ! Affirma le Duc en omettant volontairement de mentionner la fois où son ange avait failli mordre Robert.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, sut le Marquis en usant de son don et sa perspicacité fit le reste, il a voulu mordre Robert ?

Carlisle ne sut que répondre et son silence fut suffisamment éloquent pour Jasper. Les deux vampires se dévisagèrent, l'un furieux, l'autre contrit, le Duc détourna d'ailleurs en premier le regard ne supportant pas d'avoir déçu son ami. Carlisle aurait aimé se justifier, lui expliquer, mais il savait que le Marquis ne serait pas enclin à l'écouter. Alors, il se tourna vers son ange, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans sa vue. Il ne put retenir ses doigts qui allèrent caresser le visage de son amour. Un feulement retentit dans la chambre quand les lèvres d'Edward s'entrouvrirent lorsque son poignet se trouva à leur portée. Il avait soif et Carlisle savait qu'il avait besoin de sang pour panser ses plaies, cependant, il était sûr que Jasper n'apprécierait pas le spectacle. Le Lord devait trouver un moyen de le faire sortir et soudain l'absence d'une certaine personne le frappa.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Robert ne soit pas encore venu nous rejoindre ? Fit remarquer Carlisle tout de même un peu inquiet.

-En effet, c'est étrange, concéda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils, d'autant, que je peux sentir sa présence. Je reviens, annonça Monsieur de Dorset, mais ne crois pas que la discussion soit close ! »

Carlisle hocha doucement la tête, il savait que son ami n'avait pas fini de déverser sa colère. Cependant, il avait gagné un peu de temps pour s'occuper d'Edward. Il abandonna quelques secondes son ange pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'un linge propre et une serviette. Le médecin s'allongea près de sa moitié, l'une de ses mains commença à nettoyer son corps pendant que l'autre s'approchait de ses lèvres. Carlisle ferma les yeux lorsque les dents acérées se plantèrent dans sa chair. Son ange but doucement, cela inquiéta quelque peu le médecin était-il faible ou était-ce voulu de sa part dans le but de ne pas le blesser ? Edward était-il donc en train de prendre conscience de ses actes ? Soudain, il ne sentit plus les dents meurtrir sa chair, cependant, les lèvres de son amour continuaient à bouger, articulant presque silencieusement des mots qui le firent frémir. Carlisle se pencha, ravissant les lèvres du dormeur pour le forcer à se taire et ainsi étouffer les doutes qui envahissaient son esprit.

.

* * *

.

Jasper sortit de la chambre du Duc et se retint au dernier moment pour ne pas claquer cette dernière, il y renonça pour ne pas effrayer Edward car même s'il s'interrogeait sur celui-ci, il ne lui voulait pas de mal, du moins, pas pour le moment. En fait, il était surtout furieux après Carlisle, plusieurs fois, il lui avait demandé si Edward pouvait être dangereux, son ami lui avait menti sans vergogne. Monsieur de Dorset soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. La peur grandissait en lui alors qu'il repensait à tous les moments où les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Alors qu'il tentait de se maîtriser, une violente vague de crainte l'atteignit. Aussitôt, le vampire se redressa, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se précipita vers le salon du rez-de-chaussée où sa moitié se trouvait. Le Marquis se figea sur le seuil. Face à lui se tenaient les trois membres d'une même famille. Robert fusillait sa cadette du regard, cette dernière pointait sur lui une arme et leur mère s'était interposée entre eux. Madame Shaw tentait de raisonner sa fille, même s'il était improbable qu'elle y parvienne. Jasper se maudit. Cullen et lui avaient filé sans se poser de question à l'étage, il avait été aveuglé par sa colère et Carlisle par l'inquiétude, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient été sourds à tout ce qui les entourait. Ses poings se serrèrent quand il vit le sang qui s'échappait de l'épaule de sa moitié.

« -Guillemette, je t'en prie, laisse ton frère ! Implora la mère. Comment oses-tu pointer cette arme sur lui !

-Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il souille le nom de notre famille ! Que le seul fait qu'il respire est une atteinte à la volonté de mon père et de Dieu ! C'est une créature du Malin !

Malgré le côté dramatique de la situation, Jasper ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant la stupidité des propos de Guillemette. Cette dernière pivota légèrement vers lui, pointant son arme en direction de son torse ce qui ne fit que redoubler son hilarité.

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle. Et allez avec eux !

Affichant un grand sourire, Jasper se fit un plaisir de se déplacer pour se poster devant son compagnon et sa mère.

-Guillemette, je t'en prie, intervint Madame Shaw, les domestiques ont dû avertir la police quand tu as tiré sur son frère et…

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? Cingla Guillemette en le fixant. Ne comprenez-vous pas que vous allez mourir ?

-Tu crois m'effrayer, gamine ? Rétorqua Jasper d'un ton suffisant. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable lorsqu'on menace les miens !

-Jasper, souffla Robert d'une voix où il percevait sa douleur, c'est ma sœur.

-Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! Tu… Tu es un monstre ! Une créature du Diable !

-Vous vous répétez, Très Chère, souffla Jasper en affichant un air las. Par ailleurs, à votre place, je prendrais garde, à force de parler de créature du Diable, vous pourriez en voir une.

-Jasper…

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui apprit que Robert avait quitté sa cachette pour poser sa main sur la sienne, sûrement pour le dissuader de faire le moindre mal à sa sœur. Pourtant cette dernière profita que son frère soit à découvert pour tirer, heureusement, Jasper fut le plus rapide, la balle s'écrasa contre son dos avant de tomber sur le sol. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon alors que les deux femmes l'observaient avant de poser leurs yeux sur le petit bout de métal gisant sur le sol.

-Comment…. Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Guillemette qui tira à nouveau sur lui sans qu'aucune des balles ne le blesse.

Jasper n'était plus que colère et froideur. D'une démarche de prédateur, il s'approcha de Guillemette qui resta pétrifiée face à lui. D'une main, il enlaça sa taille pour la coller contre son torse pendant que de l'autre il réduisait en miette son revolver. Jasper pencha lentement sa tête, laissant ses dents effleurer la gorge de la jeune fille, il inspira profondément se délectant de l'odeur de sa peur. Le vampire resta sourds aux suppliques de la voix mélodieuse qui d'habitude l'envoûtait, mais là, c'était peine perdue, sa rage était bien trop grande.

-Vous vouliez voir une créature du Diable ? Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Guillemette terrorisée. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est l'Enfer !

Alors que le vampire plongeait vers le cou de la jeune fille, une forte odeur de sang attira son attention. Jasper tourna doucement la tête pour fixer la main blanche recouverte de liquide carmin qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il hésita entre assouvir sa colère ou sa soif pour ce sang si tentant. Son bras qui enlaçait Guillemette se détendit, il fit un pas vers la main, il allait goûter le sang quand un rugissement détourna son attention. Jasper eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir son assaillant qu'il se retrouva durement plaqué au sol contre le marbre froid qui se fissura face au choc. Un feulement secoua son torse, mais l'autre vampire ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Calme-toi ! Ordonna Lord Cullen en le tenant fermement.

-Lâche-moi ! Rugit-il en retour en se débattant.

-Que je te lâche ? Pour que tu ailles assouvir ta soif ? Dis-moi, Jasper, depuis quand considères-tu Robert comme de la nourriture ?

Les mots secs du Duc firent lentement leur chemin à travers son esprit embrumé par la colère. Peu à peu, il cessa de se débattre. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait failli se jeter sur Robert ! Pourquoi aussi cet idiot avait-il approché sa main ensanglantée de son visage alors qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ? Il lança un regard noir à son amant, s'apprêtant à lui reprocher sa bêtise, cependant, il se tut quand il vit son teint pâle et la douleur qui déformait ses traits. Il comprit que Robert n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour qu'il ne tue pas Guillemette, malgré le fait qu'elle était prête à le tuer sans aucun état d'âme, Robert avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver une sœur qui le haïssait !

-Je peux te lâcher ? Questionna Carlisle qui avait remarqué la lueur de raison qui brillait dans ses prunelles.

-Oui.

Aussitôt, Carlisle se releva. Le Duc l'observa quelques secondes alors qu'il se redressait avec des gestes lents. Probablement rassuré, Carlisle lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher de Robert qu'il fit asseoir afin d'examiner sa blessure. Le Marquis en profita pour faire quelques pas en direction de Guillemette qui ressemblait à une biche piégée.

-Jasper !

Monsieur de Dorset détourna brièvement les yeux de sur sa proie pour adresser un sourire rassurant à son compagnon. L'instant suivant, il pressait son corps contre celui de Guillemette qui s'était retrouvée aculée contre un mur.

-Voulez-vous que je vous dise de quoi demain sera fait ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la sœur de son amant. Les jours vont passer, vous allez vivre avec vos démons, vous allez vieillir et finir par mourir seule, car qui voudrait de vous ? Quant à votre frère, il vivra éternellement à mes côtés, il traversera les ans, magnifique dans sa beauté juvénile, le temps n'aura aucune prise sur lui contrairement à vous. Il vivra dans la richesse, la joie et l'amour alors que vous finirez seule en haillon dans un taudis. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue !

Sa voix claqua sèche, dure. Guillemette tressaillit avant de sortir précipitamment et maladroitement du salon. Il écouta ses pas s'éloigner et une fois qu'elle eut quitté le hall, il se tourna vers son compagnon que Carlisle soignait. Il allait le rejoindre quand il se rendit compte de l'extrême pâleur de Madame Shaw. Doucement et tout en lui envoyant des vagues de calme, il s'approcha d'elle pour la faire asseoir avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente sur le sol.

-Tout va bien, Madame, tout est terminé, vous ne risquez rien.

-Elle…. Elle va prévenir mon mari. Je dois rentrer avant qu'il ne se rende compte…

-Non, Madame, vous êtes ici sous ma protection, intervint Carlisle qui enlevait avec moult précautions la chemise imbibée de sang de Robert. Par ailleurs, vous n'avez pas à craindre votre mari.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-J'ai le regret, Madame, de vous annoncer que vous êtes veuve, déclara Jasper en enveloppant sa belle-mère d'un cocon de douceur grâce à son don.

-Oh… Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger.

La seconde suivante, Madame Shaw sombrait dans un profond sommeil qu'il avait lui-même créé. Jasper la prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de se rendre à l'étage pour la déposer sur son lit puis de revenir auprès de son compagnon.

-Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-il alors que les doigts de Carlisle palpaient la plaie.

-Ça ira, grogna Robert en grimaçant de douleur.

-La balle a traversé et tu as de la chance, elle n'a pas fait de gros dégâts, les rassura le médecin. Je vais devoir te recoudre et tu devras à nouveau garder le bras en écharpe, mais ça ira.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête de son amant quand il comprit qu'il allait à nouveau devoir se passer de son bras. Soudain, les traits de son amant se tendirent.

-Edward ? J'imagine que vous l'avez trouvé, comment va-t-il ?

-Oui, il est en haut. Il dort.

-Mon…. Le Comte ne lui a pas fait trop de mal ? S'inquiéta Robert.

-Non, répondit Jasper avant que Carlisle ne puisse répondre, il va bien. Toutes ces émotions l'ont juste épuisé.

-Tant mieux, soupira le jeune homme soulagé, j'avais tellement peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Jasper sourit à son compagnon avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il prit sa main libre dans la sienne pendant que Carlisle soignait silencieusement sa moitié.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda tout de même le médecin.

-Après que vous soyez partis, j'ai aidé mère à rassembler quelques affaires, puis, nous sommes venus ici. J'imagine que Guillemette a dû nous voir sortir de chez le Comte et qu'elle nous aura suivis. Quand elle a compris que mère venait ici avec moi, elle a dû rentrer chercher une des armes du Comte, puis, elle s'est présentée ici. Je… J'ai cru que peut-être elle… elle aussi souhaitait renouer avec moi. Je me suis bien fait avoir, conclut Robert d'un ton amer.

-Chut, le consola Jasper, tu n'y es pour rien. Il est normal d'attendre le meilleur des personnes que l'on aime, même si elles nous ont déjà déçues.

-Je vais chercher des bandages, dit Carlisle en se levant, empêche-le de bouger, s'il-te-plaît.

Jasper hocha la tête et Carlisle sortit du salon. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser, Jasper prit Robert dans ses bras, son amant se laissa aller contre son torse en poussant un petit soupir de bien-être et il s'en voulut de briser sa quiétude.

-Ne parle pas, ne dit strictement rien, murmura Jasper à son oreille. Je vais aller réunir nos affaires ainsi que celles de ta mère. Tu vas monter dans notre chambre et je viendrais te chercher dès que la voiture sera là.

Monsieur de Dorset sentit son compagnon se crisper entre ses bras, le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard perdu et légèrement embué. Robert voulut parler, mais il le fit taire d'un baiser.

-Fais-moi confiance, poursuivit-il dès qu'il le put, je fais cela pour ton bien ainsi que celui de ta mère. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

Robert tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour lui répondre et Jasper lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Le retour de Carlisle empêcha son compagnon de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Le médecin termina ses soins.

-Tu prendras ce médicament avant de te coucher, cela t'aidera à dormir et diminuera la douleur, ordonna Carlisle en donnant une fiole au jeune homme, trois gouttes suffisent.

-Merci, Carlisle, merci pour tout, dit Robert qui quitta ses bras pour enlacer maladroitement le médecin.

-Viens, intervint Jasper en prenant son homme dans ses bras, le Docteur a demandé que tu te reposes. »

La seconde suivante. Il déposait Robert sur leur lit. Alors qu'il avait cru que le jeune homme l'abreuverait de questions, ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit. Sans utiliser son don, il put sentir sa tristesse, ses yeux se posèrent sur les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier était bouleversé par les derniers évènements et Jasper comprit que cet état l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et donc de comprendre qu'ils allaient partir. Il se hâta de réunir leurs affaires, puis, il s'approcha du lit. Avisant le médicament de Carlisle, il versa les trois gouttes dans un peu d'eau qu'il fit boire à Robert. Aidé par son don, le médicament agit rapidement. Monsieur de Dorset déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant avant de quitter la chambre pour partir à la recherche d'une voiture. Il se figea quand une fois dans le hall, il se trouva face à Carlisle.

« -Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, déclara fermement Jasper.

-Edward ne comprendra pas, il a besoin de Robert et de toi aussi. Il est encore fragile et je…

-Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ? Coupa le Marquis. Mais je dois aussi penser à Robert, il n'est pas de taille à se défendre contre Jack l'Eventreur !

-Edward n'est pas…

-Es-tu aveugle et sourd au point de ne pas voir toutes les preuves qui s'accumulent contre lui ?

-C'est impossible, balbutia Carlisle comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il est tellement doux, gentil…

-Toi qui es médecin, tu n'as jamais vu des personnes ayant une double personnalité ? Réfléchis, il y a le gentil Edward et son double Jack !

-Non, je ne peux pas le croire !

-Carlisle, tu es mon ami, souffla Jasper en sentant la douleur du Lord, alors, je t'en prie, sois prudent, il a tué Tanya, rien ne dit qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à toi. Je sais… Je sais que tu ne le feras sûrement pas, mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu… tu débarrasses de lui…

Un feulement accueillit ses propos. Jasper ne s'en outra pas car lui-même malgré ses convictions ne se sentait pas capable de faire du mal à Edward.

-Je t'en prie, je te demande simplement d'être prudent, conclut Jasper, maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le hall, Carlisle étendit un bras, lui barrant ainsi le passage.

-Carlisle ! Grogna Monsieur de Dorset.

-L'une de mes voitures vous attend dans la cours, annonça Carlisle.

-Merci.

-Tiens, dit le médecin en lui tenant une besace, ce sont des médicaments et des bandages pour Robert, je t'ai mis des consignes, même s'il serait préférable qu'il voit un médecin d'ici une dizaine de jours pour voir si tout se passe bien.

-Merci, répéta Jasper. Ne te fais pas de souci pour le Comte et sa fille, je vais demander à Jenks de s'occuper d'eux, il inventera une histoire expliquant leur disparition de la société anglaise. »

Carlisle acquiesça doucement du chef avant de disparaître à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et veiller sûrement sûr Edward. Monsieur de Dorset se hâta de transporter lui-même leurs affaires dans la calèche où Sirius était déjà perché, puis, il porta la mère de son compagnon ainsi que ce dernier. Une fois les deux humains confortablement installés, il fit signe au cocher de prendre la route de Dorset Manor. La calèche s'ébranla et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour contempler la demeure du Duc, il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien pour lui et Edward.

.

* * *

.

Depuis la fenêtre, il observa le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité, celle-ci était uniquement troublée par la lueur des bougies qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Tout à coup, il la vit. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait en un rythme endiablé, était-ce parce qu'elle avait rencontré ce dernier ? Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait remonter péniblement l'allée menant vers la rue. Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre du premier, il sauta. Tel un félin, il atterrit souplement dans l'herbe, puis, sans un bruit, il suivit la jeune fille. Cette dernière, comme toutes les autres, sentit le danger rôder autour d'elle. Ses yeux écarquillés par la peur sondèrent l'obscurité, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ne le voie. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur sa jupe qu'elle releva pour se mettre à courir. Pourquoi couraient-elles ? Ne comprenaient-elles pas que leur destin était inévitable une fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elles ? Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa alors que d'un bond il se jetait sur sa proie, il la bâillonna de sa main pour étouffer son cri. Il aurait aimé s'amuser avec elle, voir la terreur, la douleur dans ses prunelles, cependant, le temps lui était compté se rappela-t-il en regardant la fenêtre par laquelle il venait de sauter. D'un geste sec, il brisa la nuque de la jeune fille avant d'aller cacher son corps, il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Néanmoins, une fois le corps à l'abri des regards, il ne put résister à la tentation de voir son cœur. En un geste habitué, il taillada les vêtements avant d'inciser la peau se trouvant en dessous. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, l'écartant, dévoilant l'organe qu'il affectionnait tant.

.

* * *

.

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut, ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il avait la sensation que ces derniers tenaient encore un objet dur et froid. Un haut de cœur le saisit, il se leva péniblement pour atteindre la cuvette en porcelaine où il rendit. Une fois son estomac soulagé, il tomba lourdement sur l'épais tapis, à bout de force. Au lieu de se laisser submerger par la torpeur qui menaçait de le gagner, il serra les dents pour se mettre à genoux et attraper le broc d'eau ainsi qu'une serviette. Le jeune homme plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide où il les frotta énergiquement tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir de savon. Ses ongles éraflèrent sa peau, tâtant d'ôter le rouge qui recouvrait ses mains. Edward ne put retenir un cri de frayeur quand deux mains d'une pâleur qu'il envia se saisirent des siennes. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Carlisle.

« -Arrête, tu es en train de te blesser, lui fit doucement remarquer le vampire.

Edward baissa les yeux vers ses mains, ces dernières étaient barrées par de fines estafilades d'où s'échappaient un peu de sang. A peine vit-il le liquide carmin qu'il voulut à nouveau nettoyer ses mains ! Cependant, Lord Cullen ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et refusa de lâcher ses mains.

-Il faut… Il faut que je me nettoie, lâche-moi !

Carlisle haussa un sourcil lorsque sa voix monta dans les aigus pour les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé.

-Edward, tu es en train de te blesser, donc, non, il est hors de question que je te lâche. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu espérais faire ?

-Je veux enlever… le sang.

-Mon ange, il n'y a pas de sang sur tes mains, si ce n'est le tien qui s'est écoulé des griffures que tu t'es infligé.

Edward regarda le vampire, ne comprenant pas ses propos, non, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang ! Il s'en souvenait ! Elles étaient aussi rouges que la poitrine de la pauvre malheureuse.

-Edward, tu as fait un cauchemar, assura le Duc en le soulevant pour le ramener sur le lit où il l'allongea et le recouvrit.

-Mais… Mais, il y avait du sang….

-Attends-moi, ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs pendant que le Duc se débarrassait de la bassine où il avait rendu.

-Pourquoi as-tu ouvert la fenêtre ? Questionna Carlisle en refermant celle-ci.

-Je… Je l'ai pas ouverte, contesta Edward qui ne se souvenait pas s'être approché de cette dernière.

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le jardin pour sonder les alentours. Le vampire fronça les sourcils, il recula d'un pas et tira l'épais rideau. Il renouvela son geste avec les trois autres fenêtres, les coupant ainsi du monde qui les entourait. Puis, ne laissant qu'une bougie allumée sur le chevet, le Duc se dévêtit, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement, et le rejoignit sous les couvertures. Aussitôt, Edward se blottit dans ses bras.

-Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Interrogea doucement son Lord.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de fermer les yeux alors qu'il revoyait les traits déformés par la haine et la colère du Comte de Shaw. Edward tressaillit quand il repensa que l'homme s'apprêtait à le violer. La suite était encore floue dans son esprit. Il se rappelait des cris, du sang, de beaucoup de sang…

-Edward, mon ange, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce dont tu te souviens.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans le récit de son enlèvement. Il passa rapidement sur les coups qu'il avait reçu, tout comme, il omit volontairement de préciser ce que le Comte s'apprêtait à lui faire, il ne voulait pas que Carlisle devienne un meurtrier par sa faute.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, murmura Edward.

Cependant malgré sa résolution d'épargner le Duc, il y avait une question qui obsédait le jeune homme tout en le terrifiant, le Comte avait-il pu mettre à exécution sa menace ou bien Carlisle et Jasper étaient-ils arrivés à temps pour le sauver ? L'absence de douleurs dans le bas de son dos, lui fit penser que ses sauveurs étaient arrivés à temps.

-Edward, nous ne t'avons pas sauvé, avoua Carlisle d'une voix lente où il pouvait entendre de l'appréhension.

-Que… Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit le jeune homme qui ne put maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, Jasper et moi, nous nous sommes débarrassés des hommes de main du Comte, mais quand nous avons rejoint la chambre, le géniteur de Robert était mort. Tu étais recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, nu, couvert de sang et tu tenais en main un couteau.

-Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas, confia le jeune homme confus. Je ne me rappelle pas de m'être libéré, ni d'avoir tué… Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai tué le père de Robert ! Oh… Non ! Je… Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas…. Je… Il… Il va me haïr !

-Non ! Non ! S'empressa de contester le Duc. Il ne t'en tient pas rigueur, le père de Robert méritait son sort, tu n'as fait que te défendre et je t'assure que sa préoccupation première était que tu ailles bien.

-Comment ai-je pu ? Murmura Edward dont la culpabilité ne cessait de croître. Crois-tu que l'on puisse oublier un meurtre ? Mon Dieu, je suis un meurtrier…

-Non, stop ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'était de la légitime défense ! Par ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas certains que tu sois le… Enfin, c'est peut-être une tierce personne qui a commis ce crime.

Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de Carlisle. Il avait ôté la vie à un homme, au père de Robert, comment ce dernier continuerait-il à le considérer comme un ami, un frère ? Il allait perdre son amitié pour un acte dont il ne se souvenait pas. Tout à coup, un détail lui fit relever la tête.

-Pourquoi les hommes de mains du Comte ne sont-ils pas intervenus ? Il a bien dû crier ?

-Oui, cela m'interpelle moi aussi, assura le Duc, c'est la raison pour laquelle je pense qu'il y avait une tierce personne et que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Que… Que va-t-on dire à la police ? Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennui.

-La police n'interviendra pas, Jasper a réglé le problème. »

Edward eut envie de demander comment, mais il se doutait que son Lord ne lui répondrait pas. Ce dernier se pencha d'ailleurs vers le chevet et saisit un verre d'eau où il versa quelques gouttes d'un produit avant de lui demander de l'avaler. Docile, le jeune homme lui obéit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward sombrait dans un profond sommeil, bien à l'abri entre les bras de Carlisle.

.

* * *

.

Je viens encore vous embêter quelques secondes. J'ai appris que deux de mes fics _**Aimer à en mourir**_ ainsi que _**Milord**_ ont été sélectionnées pour les addict of lemon awards, si l'envie vous prend, vous pouvez voter pour l'une ou l'autre sur le profil FF (.net/u/2576252/DAMN_ADDICT_LEMON ) ou bien tout simplement sur addictoflemonawards(.fr ), petit détail bien, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être inscrit pour voter. Merci par avance pour ceux qui voteront ! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

00000000000000000000000

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Voilà la suite de Milord, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, mais il est tard et je suis fatiguée (le week-end a été long…).

Bref, je relirai le chapitre plus tard, mais je vous le mets déjà en ligne pour que vous puissiez le lire.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci pour vos votes aux addict of lemon awards, vous pouvez encore voter pour Aimer à en mourir et Milord dans la rubrique slash sur l'un des deux sites (.net/u/2576252/DAMN_ADDICT_LEMON ) ou bien tout simplement sur addictoflemonawards(.fr ).

Bonne soirée à tout le monde !

.

.

**Réponse à la review anonyme : **

**Camille :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Caro06 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 16 : Retour à Londres**

.

.

Carlisle entra doucement dans la chambre de sa moitié, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, enfin, son ange s'était endormi ! D'un geste souple, le Duc ôta ses chaussures, puis, sa veste, il gagna ensuite le lit où il s'allongea près du jeune homme, ce dernier sentit sa présence et vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Le Lord referma ses bras autour d'Edward qui enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses doigts effleurèrent les paupières rougies du jeune homme, celui-ci n'avait arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Malgré ses propos, son ange n'avait de cesse de s'accuser du meurtre du Comte de Shaw bien qu'il lui ait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas et quand bien même il aurait commis ce geste, cela n'était que de la légitime défense. Bien entendu, Edward n'écoutait aucun de ses propos et lorsqu'il avait dû lui annoncer que Jasper et Robert étaient partis, son ange s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme, persuadé que son meilleur ami avait fui le meurtrier de son père. Carlisle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du jeune homme, il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa moitié et ferma les yeux.

Le soleil se couchait sur Bristol quand Edward bougea entre ses bras. Le jeune homme entrouvrit lentement ses paupières, il remarqua sa présence et aussitôt il se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Carlisle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure quand il remarqua les perles translucides qui perlaient au coin des yeux de son ange. Cela n'aurait-il donc pas de fin ? Il ne pensait pas qu'un être humain pouvait autant pleurer ! Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les paupières closes d'Edward tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qu'il savait pourtant inefficaces. Le Lord soupira discrètement, il avait essayé la douceur, le réconfort, peut-être était-il temps qu'il change de méthode pour faire sortir le jeune homme de son état catatonique ? Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, on frappa à la porte de leur appartement. Carlisle se redressa sur un coude tout en invitant la personne à entrer. Alfred pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau à la main contenant le repas de son ange, le Duc espéra que cette fois, il accepterait de manger. Son majordome lui jeta un regard inquiet quand il remarqua que le comportement du jeune homme n'avait guère changé, Edward ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Carlisle remercia Alfred tout en lui offrant un petit sourire rassurant, il trouverait bien un moyen de ramener son ange parmi eux. Le majordome sortit et il obligea Edward à s'asseoir contre ses oreillers. Le Duc prit le plateau et le posa sur le lit, il prit le bol de soupe entre ses mains et souffla sur le liquide fumant.

« -Il faut manger, dit-il en approchant une cuillerée de la bouche de son ange qui resta obstinément close. Edward, soupira-t-il, cela va faire deux jours que tu n'as ni mangé, ni parlé, ni vraiment dormi, tu n'as fait que pleurer. Il est temps que cela cesse. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

-Je…

-Non ! Coupa Carlisle même s'il souhaitait entendre la voix de son ange. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises encore que je me trompe, tu n'es pas un assassin ! Nous en avons discuté, enfin, j'ai surtout parlé et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je le répète donc pour la dernière fois, si tu as tué, et j'insiste bien sur le si, le Comte de Shaw, c'était de la légitime défense et…

-De la légitime défense ? S'écria Edward d'une voix rendue rauque par son silence. Je me souviens du sang ! Je me souviens de son… son… son cœur à côté de moi ! Je… Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense !

-C'est pour cela que je pense que tu n'as rien fait ! Répliqua Carlisle. Les gardes ne sont pas intervenus, cela veut dire que tout s'est produit en quelques minutes, jamais un être humain n'aurait pu faire cela !

Carlisle se tut, il n'aimait pas mentir, mais son mensonge lui parut secondaire quand il vit les émeraudes de son ange s'éclairer, ce dernier semblait enfin disposé à croire en ses propos.

-Mais… Qui ? Questionna Edward en l'observant.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Carlisle.

-D'accord, murmura le jeune homme d'un ton songeur, mais cela ne change rien, Robert me croit coupable.

-Ecoute, Robert avait besoin de s'éloigner, pas seulement à cause de la disparition de son père, mais aussi parce que sa mère est venue vivre avec Jasper et lui. Il a besoin de passer du temps avec elle, d'essayer de rattraper ces années qu'ils ont perdu.

-Je comprends, affirma Edward, j'aurais tout de même aimé m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé à son père et lui dire au revoir, tout comme à Jasper.

-Je le sais et ils le savent, c'est le plus important.

-Les reverrons-nous bientôt ?

-Je l'espère. Maintenant, tu veux bien me faire plaisir et manger ?

Edward hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, Carlisle sourit, mettant de côté ses remords.

-Je peux manger tout seul, lui fit remarquer doucement Edward.

Pour toute réponse, le Duc sourit et présenta une nouvelle cuillerée à son ange qui poussa un petit soupir désabusé en comprenant qu'il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, Carlisle le confirma en portant une nouvelle cuillerée aux lèvres de son ange.

-Crois-tu que je pourrais écrire à Robert ? Questionna le jeune homme entre deux bouchées.

-Pourquoi pas, concéda Carlisle qui n'était pas sûr que le compagnon du Marquis reçoive les lettres, Jasper risquait fort de les intercepter.

-Malheureusement, je ne sais pas où il est, réalisa Edward, le sais-tu ?

Carlisle baissa la tête, pesant le pour et le contre en remplissant la cuillère, il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

-Non, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, dit aussitôt Edward.

Le Duc lui offrit un pâle sourire avant de lui donner la dernière cuillerée de potage. Il croisa le regard du jeune homme, ce dernier l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Les lèvres d'Edward s'entrouvrirent comme s'il voulait parler, mais au dernier moment, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Un frisson le parcourut, avait-il compris qu'il lui mentait ? Le jeune homme baissa la tête et il se pencha pour attraper l'assiette. Carlisle reposa le bol sur le plateau pour regarder son ange picorer quelques morceaux de viande, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Edward délaissait les morceaux bien cuits ainsi que les légumes au profit des morceaux peu cuits et donc saignants. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme posa l'assiette sur le plateau et le Duc ôta ce dernier de sur le lit. Le Lord se leva pour se saisir de deux verres à pied qu'il remplit de vin, il en tendit un à son cadet qui hésita avant de le prendre.

-Veux-tu des fruits ? Questionna Sa Grâce en désignant la salade composant le dessert.

-Non, merci.

Carlisle revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il prit une gorgée de vin pendant que son ange se perdait dans la contemplation de la nuit qui s'installait sur l'océan.

-As-tu envie de prendre l'air ? Offrit le Lord.

-Non. »

Le Duc regretta de voir l'air à nouveau taciturne de sa moitié. Il tendit une main pour stopper son geste quand il vit Edward vider d'un trait son verre. Le jeune homme se leva ensuite, il posa son verre sur le chevet avant de se rendre dans la pièce attenante. Carlisle ferma les yeux. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait effacé la peine d'Edward d'un claquement de doigts. Il entendit l'eau couler, sûrement sur le visage du jeune homme, puis, le bruit des serviettes. Alors qu'il pensait le voir revenir, il comprit qu'Edward poursuivait ses ablutions. Carlisle se leva alors pour se poster devant la fenêtre, il croisa ses mains dans son dos, son regard se perdit dans la nuit. Il savait par Sirius que Jasper et Robert s'étaient réfugiés à Dorset Manor. S'ils rentraient à Gloucester, les deux amis ne seraient séparés que de quelques miles, mais il n'était pas certain qu'en apprenant leur arrivée Jasper n'emmène pas son compagnon dans une autre de ses demeures. L'idée d'Edward n'était pas mauvaise, il allait tenter de plaider leur cause auprès du Marquis, proposant des rencontres sous haute surveillance, car il savait qu'Edward avait besoin d'entendre Robert lui dire en face qu'il le pardonnait. Le Duc sortit de ses pensées en entendant son ange se glisser entre les draps.

« -Puis-je te rejoindre ? Murmura Carlisle en se tournant vers sa moitié.

-Tu n'as pas à le demander, répondit le jeune homme. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant d'ôter ses vêtements, il aurait bien aimé ôter tous ses vêtements pour pouvoir sentir le corps nu d'Edward contre le sien, mais le jeune homme avait enfilé un pyjama. Le Duc en fit donc autant avant de grimper à son tour dans le lit. Une fois allongé, il attira Edward dans l'étreinte de ses bras, le jeune homme chercha le chemin de ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que sa moitié ne s'installe contre son torse pour dormir. Carlisle ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner une douce mélodie en attendant que le souffle de son ange devienne régulier.

Minuit sonnait sur Bristol quand le Duc de Gloucester se raidit. Ses sens étaient soudains en alerte, le vampire, la bête tapie en lui, sentait le danger roder. En prenant garde de ne pas réveiller sa moitié, il se redressa quelque peu, gardant le jeune homme dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Son regard se posa sur les différentes fenêtres qui ornaient sa chambre, les rideaux étaient tirés, mais il pouvait voir des ombres se dessiner derrière les tentures, cependant, il se rassura en se disant qu'il s'agissait du vent qui faisait bouger les branches des arbres. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine quand un murmure parvint à ses oreilles. Carlisle ferma les yeux. Les mots le blessaient, il ne voulait pas les entendre, non, il ne le voulait pas. L'index du Duc se posa sur les lèvres de son ange, traçant leur contour, tentant de les immobiliser, de faire taire le murmure, les mots répétés comme une litanie qui le terrorisait.

« -Coupe… Coupe… Tranche…. Chaud… Coule… Sang… Battement… Cœur… Délicieux… Coupe… Coupe… Tranche…

-Chut, souffla Carlisle espérant faire taire son ange.

-Coupe… Coupe… Bon… Tellement bon…

Le Duc n'en pouvait plus, non, il ne pouvait plus entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du jeune homme. D'un geste brusque, il fit basculer Edward, l'allongeant sur le dos, l'emprisonnant sous son corps. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son amour, se pressant fermement contre elles, les blessant. Edward s'agita, il tenta de lui échapper, mais il ne le laissa pas faire. Un craquement résonna, d'un geste empressé, il venait d'arracher les vêtements qui empêchaient leurs peaux de se toucher comme il le souhaitait tant. Le Duc bougea ses hanches, se creusant une place entre les cuisses de son amant dont il croisa soudain les prunelles émeraude surprises et angoissées. Le Lord s'obligea à retrouver son calme, il ne voulait pas blesser sa moitié.

-Je… J'ai envie de toi, murmura Carlisle pour justifier son empressement.

Le vampire aurait sûrement rougi s'il l'avait pu. Certes, au départ, il avait agi ainsi pour faire taire ses craintes, cependant, son désir était bien présent. Il amorça un léger mouvement du bassin, les cuisses d'Edward se resserrèrent autour de son bassin et il fut ravi de sentir l'excitation de son amant contre son bas-ventre. Il se pencha pour embrasser son ange dont les mains se glissèrent dans ses mèches blondes qu'il empoigna. Carlisle continua ses mouvements du bassin pendant que sa langue dansait habilement avec celle du jeune homme. Sentant qu'Edward avait besoin d'air, il rompit leur baiser pour laisser sa langue glisser le long du cou de sa moitié. Il mordilla la peau fine, suivant le trajet de la jugulaire qu'il palpitait juste en-dessous.

-Vas-y, ordonna Edward d'une voix chargée de désir.

Carlisle croisa le regard assombri de son ange, il comprit et ne patienta guère plus. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau fine de son ange, aussitôt, le liquide carmin au goût exquis coula dans sa bouche. Il savoura le délicieux nectar pendant que l'une de ses mains glissait entre leurs deux corps pour s'emparer de l'érection de son ange qu'il caressa. Edward s'arqua contre lui, offrant ainsi son corps et sa gorge. Les gémissements de son ange augmentaient son désir, cependant, il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils viennent ainsi, leurs corps frottant simplement l'un contre l'autre. Un grognement de mécontentement résonna quand il ôta ses dents des chairs de son ange, ce dernier lui lança un regard perdu.

-Je vais bien, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Je sais, dit Carlisle en léchant la blessure qu'il venait de causer, stoppant par la même occasion l'hémorragie.

D'un coup de rein, le Duc échangea leurs places, se retrouvant sous le corps de son amant qui lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. Tout à coup, une lueur de compréhension traversa les prunelles de son amant qui chercha aussitôt à lui échapper, mais il l'emprisonna entre ses jambes, nouant ces dernières autour de ses hanches.

-Non, souffla Edward, non, Carlisle…

-De quoi as-tu peur ? L'interrompit le Duc. Tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir. Si c'est ton ignorance, je te guiderai, si c'est la peur de me blesser, tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque que cela se produise.

-Ce n'est pas ça, tu es…

-Si tu c'est pour dire que je suis noble et toi non, je te laisse seul, pantelant de désir dans ce lit ! Menaça le Lord.

-Non, chuchota Edward en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

-Bien, alors, laisse-toi aller, laisse-toi guider par ton instinct, conseilla Carlisle en se redressant. »

Le vampire colla son torse contre celui de son ange, le gardant sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, cherchant à lui donner confiance, à le rassurer. Dès qu'il le sentit détendu, Carlisle se rallongea, l'entraînant avec lui, laissant son corps chaud recouvrir le sien. Son jeune amant lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se laisser glisser le long de son torse. Carlisle ferma les yeux, savourant la brûlure plus qu'agréable que laissaient les lèvres d'Edward sur son corps, un gémissement lui échappa quand la langue du jeune homme titilla l'un de ses mamelons avant de le mordiller. Le Duc serra le drap entre ses mains quand la main timide d'Edward enveloppa sa virilité, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la caresse. Son bassin alla à la rencontre de la main câline, le feu du plaisir coulait dans ses veines habituellement glacées. Un grognement secoua son corps quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et d'humide caresser son gland. Carlisle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement autour du drap quand il vit son ange agenouillé entre ses jambes, sa langue glissant timidement le long de sa hampe, appréciant sa texture, son goût. Le vampire expira bruyamment, tous ses sens étaient en feu et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Le Lord ne cessait de se répéter qu'il devait laisser le jeune homme aller à son rythme, il ne devait ni le presser, ni le forcer, pourtant, la bête n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler combien il serait agréable de sentir la bouche chaude autour de son sexe, de buter au fond de cette gorge tentatrice… Ses mains déchirèrent le drap alors qu'il bataillait pour ne pas que ces dernières aillent se nicher dans les cheveux d'Edward pour l'obliger à le prendre en bouche. Carlisle ferma les yeux, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il désirait trop son ange!

Un feulement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand d'un mouvement souple, il intervertit leurs places. Edward lui lança un regard chargé de questions avant qu'une lueur de panique ne traverse ses prunelles lorsqu'elles croisèrent ses orbes noirs. Le Duc rassura son amant en enroulant une main autour de son membre palpitant, puis, d'un geste sûr, il le guida vers son entrée. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent à la fois de surprise et de bonheur quand il l'accueillit en lui. Carlisle se sentit entier quand le sexe de son homme le remplit totalement, il baissa les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ange irradiant de plaisir. Lentement, il amorça un léger mouvement de balancier, aussitôt, les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur ses hanches. Le vampire en lui s'étant quelque peu apaisé, Carlisle souhaitait prendre son temps. Tendrement, il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Edward pour l'inviter à se redresser. Le jeune homme lui obéit, leurs torses se touchèrent et aussitôt leurs lèvres se cherchèrent pour un baiser passionné. Les mains de son amant quittèrent ses hanches pour caresser son torse, l'étreignant fermement, pendant que son bassin allait craintivement à la rencontre de son intimité. Carlisle délaissa les lèvres de son ange pour déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et se rapprocher de son oreille où il lui murmura de se laisser aller. Edward sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer encouragé sûrement par le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à le recevoir en lui.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment cela était arrivé, Carlisle se retrouva soudain plaqué contre le matelas. Alors qu'il allait faire une remarque, Edward l'embrassa avec fougue étouffant son cri de plaisir lorsque l'érection du jeune homme frappa violemment sa prostate. Le Duc était en train de perdre la tête, les coups de rein de son ange avaient perdu leur timidité, la passion l'emportait, il entrait et sortait de son antre avec violence, augmentant son plaisir, heurtant à chaque coup sa prostate. Le souffle chaud de son ange vint caresser le creux de son cou, un éclair de plaisir traversa tout son être quand les dents d'Edward perforèrent sa chair, aspirant son sang. Jamais Carlisle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une morsure pouvait ainsi intensifier son plaisir! Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'épaule à sa portée, il n'hésita guère longtemps, ses dents plongèrent dans la peau tendre d'Edward dont le corps frissonna. Le vampire avait déjà goûté au sang de sa moitié, il le savait délicieux, mais là, il lui semblait boire un nectar divin. Ses bras entourèrent le corps chaud et couvert de sueur, ses jambes se nouèrent autour des fesses du jeune homme, appuyant légèrement sur ces dernières pour l'inviter à aller toujours plus loin. Carlisle avait l'impression que son corps s'élevait vers les étoiles, son être commença à trembler alors qu'il approchait de la délivrance. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il lâcha son ange, ses mains allèrent fermement agripper le panneau en bois de la tête de lit qui craqua sous sa poigne. Le Duc prit une dernière gorgée de sang avant que la jouissance ne traverse son être, il se répandit sur leurs ventres pendant qu'Edward se libérait dans son antre accueillant. Le corps tremblant du jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le sien, son souffle court de son amant caressa son visage. D'un geste, le Lord se débarrassa des morceaux de bois qu'il tenait toujours, l'une de ses mains s'enroula autour du corps d'Edward alors que de l'autre il caressa son visage moite. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le même sourire se dessina sur leurs visages, sa moitié se rapprocha et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

« -Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Carlisle le rassura d'un sourire et même s'il aurait aimé entendre ces trois petits mots, il savait qu'il devrait se montrer patient. Avec un regret évident, Edward se souleva. Sa Grâce émit un léger grognement quand le jeune homme se retira, il se sentait soudain vide, incomplet. Alors que son amant allait s'allonger à ses côtés, Carlisle l'attrapa par la taille pour le garder près de lui.

-Merci, chuchota Edward au bout de quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? S'étonna le Duc.

-Ce… C'était merveilleux, confia le jeune homme le rouge aux joues.

-Je le pense aussi. »

Edward parut rassuré par ses propos et Carlisle secoua la tête, ne s'était-il donc pas rendu compte du plaisir qu'il avait pris ? Alors qu'il allait se lancer dans un discours pour soulager la conscience de son ange, qui n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'être troublée, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Le Lord sourit devant l'air paisible qu'affichaient les traits de son amant, c'est alors qu'il se souvint de la raison de leur étreinte. Carlisle se rembrunit, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, cependant, il ne percevait plus aucune trace de danger. Son imagination lui avait-elle joué des tours ? Peut-être… Pourtant, les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de son ange étaient bien réels… Le Duc ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, non, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé ! Jasper ne pouvait pas avoir raison…

.

* * *

.

L'odeur du café frais parvint doucement à ses narines le forçant à ouvrir les yeux, son regard se posa aussitôt sur le plateau qui trônait sur le chevet, son estomac grogna à la vue des croissants et des toasts. Un claquement de langue le fit sursauter, il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard dépité du Duc, il remarqua alors que ce dernier était agenouillé entre ses cuisses et que ses lèvres venaient juste de quitter son membre qui paraissait bien mieux éveillé que lui.

« -Il semblerait que la vue du petit-déjeuner te fasse plus envie que moi, constata le Duc d'une voix vexée.

Edward s'empourpra tout en maudissant son estomac qui venait à nouveau de se manifester. Le jeune homme chercha aussitôt des mots qui pourraient excuser son comportement plus que grossier, mais il n'en trouva pas...

-Je plaisante, sourit Carlisle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, allez, mange, tu m'as l'air affamé.

-Pardon, murmura Edward.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner car je compte bien continuer une fois que tu auras terminé ton repas.

Une nouvelle fois ses joues prirent une belle couleur soutenue. Carlisle se leva, splendide dans sa nudité, alors que lui cherchait le drap pour se cacher. Son bas-ventre enfin dissimulé par le tissu, il attrapa la tasse de café que le Duc venait de lui servir. Ce dernier posa le plateau sur le lit avant de prendre la seconde tasse pour goûter au breuvage sombre. Alors qu'il mangeait un croissant, ses yeux se posèrent par hasard sur le drap recouvrant le matelas, le jeune homme fut étonné avant de devenir perplexe lorsqu'il vit les morceaux de bois arrachés de la tête de lit qui gisaient maintenant sur le sol. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

-C'est de ma faute, expliqua Carlisle qui avait suivi son regard, le plaisir était bien trop fort pour que je contrôle ma force, heureusement, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de m'en prendre au drap et au lit plutôt qu'à toi.

Edward acquiesça distraitement de la tête, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer les dégâts qu'avaient causés le Duc ? Le bois avait bien dû faire du bruit en cassant, tout comme le drap en se déchirant! Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler, quand un détail l'interpella, il se souvenait avoir pressé sa bouche contre le cou du Lord, il se rappelait même avoir savouré un liquide délicieux. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur la peau du cou de Sa Grâce qui scintillait sous les rayons matinaux du soleil, il n'y avait pas de trace de blessure. Le jeune homme ne sut s'il devait en être soulagé ou non. Certes, il lui paraissait improbable d'avoir mordu le Duc, mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi son esprit serait-il allé inventé une telle chose ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de son amant. Edward se couvrit du mieux qu'il le put quand Alfred entra.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Votre Grâce, mais une dame demande un entretien, elle dit que s'est urgent.

-Que veut-elle ? Interrogea Carlisle qui ne semblait pas désirer le quitter.

-Je l'ignore, Milord, mais elle m'a demandé de vous remettre cette missive.

Carlisle attrapa la lettre que lui tendait Alfred. D'un geste du doigt, il fit sauter le sceau et déplia la feuille. Edward n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que ce courrier contrariait le Duc, la colère était visible sur ses traits. Sans se préoccuper de se promener dans le plus simple appareil devant Alfred, Carlisle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau d'où il revint en à peine quelques secondes habillé et coiffé.

-Je dois régler une affaire, mon ange, lui annonça-t-il, tu veux bien m'attendre ici? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Edward hocha la tête. Sa Grâce lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser et de quitter la chambre. Un léger raclement de gorge lui rappela la présence d'Alfred, comment Carlisle avait-il pu l'embrasser ainsi alors que le majordome était là ? Le jeune homme leva un regard un peu inquiet et embarrassé vers Alfred qui le couvait d'un regard emplit de tendresse.

-Avez-vous terminé votre repas, Monsieur Edward, puis-je débarrasser ?

-Oui, merci, Alfred. »

Le jeune homme sourit au majordome qui quitta la chambre, le plateau entre les mains. Edward se rallongea sur le lit alors que son esprit repensait à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il se rappelait du plaisir qui l'avait submergé quand son membre s'était enfoui dans l'intimité du Duc. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi plaisant, aussi formidable de faire l'amour. Aucun mot ne lui paraissait assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti. Carlisle avait su faire disparaître ses craintes grâce à son amour. Son amour… Edward avait bien vu que son Lord avait espéré qu'il lui dise ces quelques mots, mais il ne s'en était pas encore senti capable, pourtant, il était sûr d'éprouver quelque chose de fort pour le Duc. Le jeune homme se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il parlerait avec Carlisle, il devait faire comprendre au Duc qu'il était loin d'être insensible à ses sentiments, mais en attendant que ce dernier puisse lui consacrer un peu de temps, Edward décida qu'il pourrait écrire à Robert. Certes, il aurait préféré lui parler de vive voix, mais cela n'étant pas possible, il allait lui envoyer une missive. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas où logeait actuellement son ami, mais il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit Sirius qui ait emmené leurs amis, le cocher accepterait peut-être de lui donner leur destination. Fier de sa résolution, Edward quitta le lit pour aller chercher de quoi écrire. Son pied toucha le tapis moelleux, mais il sentit quelque chose de dur sous sa plante de pied. Il leva ce dernier et décolla un bout de cire rouge, il avait marché sur une partie du sceau qui cachetait la lettre que Carlisle avait reçu. Alors qu'il allait poser le morceau de cire sur le chevet, une violente colère l'envahit quand il vit les armoiries représentées sur le sceau. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, Edward enfila un pantalon et une chemise, puis, il se précipita pieds nus vers le rez-de-chaussée. Essoufflé par sa course, il ouvrit brutalement la porte du salon, mais ce dernier était vide. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers le bureau du Duc où il entra sans frapper. Edward se figea en reconnaissant la dame qui avait sollicité une visite auprès du Lord.

« -Chaton !

Il n'eut le temps de n'effectuer aucun geste qu'il se retrouva prisonnier de deux bras, deux lèvres peintes de rouge se posèrent sur sa joue. Une fois sorti de sa stupeur, il rendit son étreinte à la jeune femme.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien, mon prince, murmura-t-elle en l'observant avec attention.

-Je vais bien, Victoria, et toi ?

-Ça va, admit son amie, tu vois, moi aussi, je viens en villégiature à Bristol !

Edward sourit avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et allait enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux quand un léger feulement l'en dissuada. Aussitôt, il sentit le corps de Victoria se raidir et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Pardonnez-nous, Votre Grâce, mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Edward et il m'a terriblement manqué, s'excusa Victoria en effectuant une gracieuse révérence.

Edward sourit devant l'air contrit qu'affichait son amie, sa tête était baissée, complétant son image de repentie. Il effleura de sa main son épaule dénudée par sa robe avant de rejoindre le Duc. Ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou du Lord et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Victoria est comme une grande sœur, confia-t-il, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

-Je sais, marmonna le Lord, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Edward sourit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie qui s'était redressée pour les couver d'un regard curieux. Cette dernière haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil après avoir examiné sa tenue, son regard traîna quelque peu sur ses pieds nus. Cela lui rappela alors la raison de sa précipitation ainsi que sa colère, il se tourna alors vers son amant en quête de réponses.

-Que te veut donc ma mè…. Madame Masen ?

Le Lord se crispa et jeta un regard noir à Victoria, Edward se plaça aussitôt entre eux deux, son amie n'était qu'une messagère, s'il était en colère après sa génitrice, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de foudroyer Victoria du regard, elle n'y est pour rien ! Déclara-t-il. Alors que veut-elle ?

Le Duc soupira, il contourna son bureau pour retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Edward le suivit, cherchant du regard la missive, mais il ne la vit pas. Soudain, il remarqua des petits bouts de papier dans la poubelle, s'il souhaitait lire le courrier, il allait d'abord devoir réunir les pièces du puzzle! Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour l'attirer sur les genoux du Lord qui l'entoura de son étreinte aimante. La panique l'envahit soudain, était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

-Victoria, pourriez-vous, je vous prie, expliquer à Edward de quoi il retourne ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Milord, accepta son amie en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que lui désigna Carlisle. Edward, ta mère souhaite que tu rentres pour quelques temps au Manoir.

-Pardon ? ! S'écria le jeune homme d'une voix aiguë.

-Oui, je sais que tu ne dois avoir aucune envie de rentrer à la maison, mais les Volturi ont annoncé leur arrivée, ils seront là ce soir ou demain, et dans son courrier, Mon Seigneur Aro précisait qu'il serait heureux de voir le jeune homme que tu serais devenu.

Edward se raidit, ses doigts se crispèrent autour de ceux de Carlisle qui embrassa légèrement sa nuque en un geste apaisant. Pendant un instant, Edward avait pensé que sa mère regrettait son geste, qu'elle souhaitait faire la paix, lui demander pardon, mais, non, elle voulait seulement son retour pour plaire un peu plus à ses bienfaiteurs.

-Comme l'a précisé, Madame Elisabeth dans sa missive, elle est prête à vous fournir deux ou trois de ses pensionnaires à titre gracieux pour compenser l'absence d'Edward et elle s'assurera bien entendu que son fils soit de retour auprès de vous le plus rapidement possible.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents, comment pouvait-elle proposer cela ? Et surtout, Carlisle allait-il accepter ?

-Comme je vous le disais avant que nous ne soyons interrompus, votre patronne s'y prend bien mal, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle doit supplier ou tenter d'acheter pour qu'Edward rentre, mais Edward lui-même. Cette décision lui appartient à lui et à lui seul. Maintenant, Madame, je vous prierai de bien vouloir lui transmettre ce message.

-Mais Votre Grâce, les Volturi….

-Elle aurait dû y réfléchir avant de vendre son propre enfant, grogna Carlisle, la discussion est close, maintenant, partez !

-Edward, murmura Victoria, je t'en prie, ils vont être furieux…

La peur était visible sur le visage de son amie et cela l'inquiéta, Victoria n'était pas très douée pour la comédie, aussi, il commença à se faire réellement du souci pour les pensionnaires du Manoir.

-Cela n'est pas notre problème, intervint le Duc.

-Carlisle, chuchota Edward en cherchant le regard de son Lord.

-Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, murmura Sa Grâce en plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien.

-Ma mère mérite peut-être son sort, mais pas les autres. Victoria, Angela, Bella et tous les autres ont été présents pour moi depuis que je suis tout petit, ils m'ont vu grandir, ils m'ont consolé, aimé, Carlisle, je t'en prie.

Le Duc soupira avant de se lever, Edward s'appuya contre le bureau, le laissant aller se poster seul face à la fenêtre.

-Très bien, accepta son amant au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Merci, dit-il avec gratitude.

-J'accepte, Edward, mais j'ai des conditions et si elles n'agréent pas à Madame Masen, tu repartiras immédiatement avec moi !

-Très bien, accepta le jeune homme.

-Vous… Vous venez avec nous ? Balbutia Victoria.

-Il est hors de question, Madame, qu'Edward aille quelque part sans moi, déclara Carlisle d'une voix trop froide et dure à son goût, par ailleurs, si les Volturi viennent à Londres, il est quasiment certain qu'ils requerront ma présence à leurs côtés. Edward, veux-tu, je te prie, aller prévenir Alfred de notre départ ?

-Oui. »

Edward sourit au Duc avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, il lança un regard encourageant à son amie qui allait se retrouver seule avec Sa Grâce et il était certain que ce dernier allait questionner Victoria sur les intentions de sa mère. Le jeune homme se mit en quête d'Alfred et une fois le majordome prévenu, il gagna leur chambre pour préparer leurs affaires. Tout en rangeant leurs vêtements dans une malle, il se demanda comment il réagirait face à Elisabeth. Certes, il avait toujours de la rancœur à son égard, mais sa colère s'était quelque peu apaisée. Edward se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter envers celle qui était sa seule famille de sang, ce constat l'attrista. Le jeune homme décida de mettre ses états d'âme de côté, il espérait simplement que tout se passerait bien et qu'il pourrait rentrer rapidement à Gloucester avec Carlisle pour, peut-être, y retrouver leurs amis. La malle terminée, il s'habilla correctement pour le voyage et rejoignit le bureau où Victoria et son Duc étaient toujours enfermés. Comme s'il avait perçu son trouble, Carlisle vint l'enlacer sous le regard bienveillant de Victoria. Le jeune homme réalisa alors que dans, à peine quelques heures, il serait au Manoir.

.

* * *

.

La voiture du Duc de Gloucester s'arrêta devant le Manoir des Charmes en fin de journée. La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant apparaître Madame Elisabeth vêtue de ses plus beaux atours, James à ses côtés. Sirius sauta de sur son siège et ouvrit la porte après avoir mis en place le marchepied. Il offrit sa main à Victoria qui descendit et se hâta de rejoindre Madame Elisabeth. Carlisle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ange qu'il trouva bien pâle, il serra tendrement sa main et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de sortir de l'abri que leur offrait la calèche. Une fois sur le trottoir, le Duc tendit une main au jeune homme pour l'aider à descendre, il garda sa main dans la sienne et sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans le Manoir.

« -Bonsoir, Votre Grâce, les accueillit Madame Elisabeth en s'inclinant tout comme le reste de son personnel.

-Bonsoir, dit-il d'un ton sec. Y'a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ?

-Oui, allons dans le petit salon, offrit la mère maquerelle avant de se tourner vers son fils, bonsoir, Edward, tu peux aller attendre dans ton ancienne chambre, si tu le souhaites.

N'entendant aucune réponse, Carlisle se tourna vers le jeune homme, celui-ci fixait avec attention ses souliers tout en s'accrochant désespérément à sa main.

-Edward reste avec moi, déclara le Duc, allons-y.

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de protester, le Lord prit la direction du salon où Madame Elisabeth et James les suivirent. Carlisle prit place dans un fauteuil, Edward s'installa sur l'accoudoir et il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

-Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir répondu favorablement à ma requête, commença Madame Elisabeth en prenant place sur le divan, voulez-vous choisir parmi mes gens ceux qui remplaceront…

-Je crois qu'il y a méprise, Madame, coupa Carlisle, je ne choisirai personne parmi vos gens.

-Mais, vous nous laissez Edward ? S'enquit James.

-Personnellement, je vous aurais laissé vous débrouiller seuls avec les Volturi, mais, heureusement pour vous, Edward a bon cœur. Il m'a convaincu d'accéder à votre requête. Cependant, j'ai quelques exigences…

-Lesquelles ? Demanda James d'un ton prudent.

-Edward ne restera ici que le temps de la visite des Volturi, il est hors de question qu'il passe la nuit complète ici, ni ses journées d'ailleurs.

-Les Volturi ne s'annoncent pas toujours…

-Vous vous débrouillerez, il est hors de question qu'il reste ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Par ailleurs, il va s'en dire que ses services ne sont pas à vendre, est-ce clair ?

-Etant donné que nous vous avons proposé trois de nos gens en échange, il me semble normal qu'Edward pallie au manque à gagner que nous…

Carlisle ne put retenir un grognement menaçant, s'il n'avait pas tenu Edward dans ses bras , il se serait déjà jeté à la gorge de James qui avait osé vouloir vendre à nouveau le corps de son ange.

-Personne ne touchera à Edward, je vous le promets, promit Madame Elisabeth.

-Bien, murmura Carlisle qui pourtant n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en la tenancière et en James. Maintenant, sortez !

Madame Elisabeth ne se fit pas prier et quitta sans attendre la pièce, James fut plus long et il n'apprécia guère le regard qu'il posa sur son jeune amant. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs dissimulé son visage dans le creux de son cou lors de l'entretien, Carlisle l'en délogea doucement.

-Un mot de ta part et je t'emmène à mon Hôtel particulier de St James.

-Merci, mais ça ira.

-En es-tu sûr ? Insista Carlisle soucieux.

-Oui, je vais les éviter, rester auprès de Victoria et des autres.

-Cela me semble une bonne idée, approuva le Lord.

Carlisle caressa tendrement la joue de son ange, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bas de son visage pour l'attirer à lui, tendrement, il l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres venaient de se séparer lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Démétri entra.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Lord Cullen, mais l'on vient de m'apprendre que le navire des Volturi va appareiller au port de Londres.

-Bien, soupira Carlisle, il semblerait que ma présence soit requise. Démétri ?

-Oui, Milord.

-Aro a toute confiance en toi et après ton comportement protecteur lors de notre première rencontre en ces lieux, moi aussi, j'aimerais donc que tu veilles sur Edward.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander, Milord, je veillerai sur lui.

-Si James ou Madame Elisabeth…

-Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils n'ont aucune autorité sur moi, je tiens mes ordres des Volturi ou de leur représentant, c'est-à-dire vous, Mon Seigneur. Par ailleurs, en voyant le visage radieux de Monsieur Edward, j'accepte de garder le secret sur votre relation.

-Merci, Démétri.

Le garde s'inclina avant de tourner les talons. A regret, Carlisle se leva tout en gardant son ange dans ses bras.

-Prends soin de toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, tu me le promets ?

-Oui, va faire ton devoir, je ne risque rien avec Démétri qui veille sur moi. »

Carlisle esquissa un sourire avant de ravir une dernière fois les lèvres de sa moitié. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se hâta de sortir, sinon, il n'aurait pu lutter plus longtemps contre l'envie irrépressible de ramener son amant chez eux. Le Duc descendit rapidement les quelques marches menant à la rue, il grimpa dans sa calèche sans avoir pu éviter le regard intrigué et inquiet de Sirius. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les états d'âme de son cocher, car, les Volturi n'aimaient pas attendre. La voiture se mit donc en route pour le port.

.

* * *

.

Edward resta un petit moment dans le salon avant de trouver le courage de sortir de celui-ci. Une fois la porte passée, il remarqua que Démétri s'était tenu debout devant celle-ci, le garde lui emboîta d'ailleurs le pas dès qu'il se mit en quête de ses amies. Les habitants du Manoir cessèrent leurs préparatifs dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, chacun vint le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Edward sentit son cœur se réchauffer en voyant à quel point il comptait pour ses amis, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa mère observait la scène depuis le haut des escaliers menant au premier étage.

« -Il y a du gâteau au chocolat en cuisine, lui apprit Bella, celui que tu préfères, promets-moi de te servir.

-Oui, merci.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Angela. J'espère que le Duc te traite correctement, rajouta-t-elle visiblement soucieuse.

-Oui, je…

-Je crois que Lord Cullen a trouvé son Maître, plaisanta Victoria, Edward lui demanderait la lune que ce pauvre homme s'emploierait à le satisfaire.

Quelques rires fusèrent et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer car ce que Victoria ne disait pas c'est que lui aussi était prêt à beaucoup pour le bonheur de son Duc. Il allait le préciser quand la voix de James résonna dans le hall, Edward avait aperçu le vampire blond en sortant du salon, ce dernier allait d'ailleurs accueillir un client.

-Je suis navré, Monsieur le Comte de Shaw, mais ce jeune homme n'est pas à vendre.

Edward frissonna en entendant ce nom honni et encore plus quand il comprit qu'il était la personne réclamée. Pourtant, le Comte était mort… Lentement, il se tourna pour croiser un regard bienveillant.

-J'ai 100 livres de trop, annonça Robert en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et je veux ce jeune homme.

-Et vous l'aurez, Monsieur, assura Edward.

En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit son ami, il prit la bourse qu'il jeta au visage de James avant d'entraîner Robert vers les escaliers.

-Monsieur, intervint Démétri en lui barrant le chemin.

-Tout va bien, le tranquillisa Edward avec un sourire.

Le garde s'effaça donc pour les laisser monter, ils passèrent devant sa mère à qui il n'adressa aucun regard.

-Je prends la chambre émeraude, lança-t-il tout de même à son attention.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez de l'argent à cause de moi ! Cingla Edward avant de claquer la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le battant en bois, il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Une main douce caressa son visage le faisant revenir à la réalité, Robert l'observait avec tendresse. Sans échanger un seul mot, Edward se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui l'étreignit. Le visage toujours enfouit dans la veste de son ami, il éclata en sanglots, il sentit alors que Robert le déplaçait. Il se retrouva assis sur le lit, Robert à ses côtés.

-Chut, tout va bien, allez, inspire profondément.

-Je… Je suis désolé, hoqueta Edward. Pardon… Je ne voulais pas… Je…

-Edward, stop ! Coupa Robert en le forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder. De quoi t'excuses-tu ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses, c'est de ma faute si le Comte t'a enlevé, s'il t'a blessé, c'était moi qui était visé et non toi.

-Je… Je suis désolé, je pense que Jasper n'a pas voulu te dire la vérité pour te protéger, mais c'est ma faute si ton père est mort, je… Je l'ai tué. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner, mais… Je suis désolé, murmura Edward en larmes, je suis…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, la main de Robert venait de heurter violemment sa joue. Le jeune homme posa une main tremblante sur sa joue douloureuse, il attendit les mots emplis de haine de son ami, mais rien ne vint. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux.

-Pardonne-moi, mais cela semblait être la seule chose à faire pour te calmer, expliqua Robert en parlant de la gifle qu'il lui avait administré. Edward, comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

-Mais…

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, quelqu'un a tué mon père, Jasper m'a dit que son corps avait été mutilé, hors, je ne pense pas que tu ais pu faire ça. Seul un être féroce, avec une force surhumaine et à l'âme noire peut être l'auteur de ce meurtre. Tu n'as pas tué mon père, j'en suis certain.

-J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je ne me souviens de rien, avoua Edward, et cela m'effraie.

Le jeune homme passa sous silence les horreurs qui peuplaient ses cauchemars, il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Carlisle. Il avait encore l'impression de revoir le cœur palpitant dans sa paume, le couteau ensanglanté dans son autre main. Il se souvenait du plaisir qui l'avait étreint lorsque le Comte avait rendu un dernier râle avant de mourir.

-Edward, tu vas bien ? Je te trouve bien pâle, s'inquiéta Robert, veux-tu un verre d'eau ?

-Oui, merci.

Robert l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit avant de l'abandonner pour aller remplir un verre avec la carafe d'eau posée sur un meuble. Il revint auprès de lui et il but quelques gorgées sous ses yeux scrutateurs.

-Ça va mieux ? S'enquit son ami.

-Oui, assura Edward en se redressant. Jasper est-il ici ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai profité de son absence pour venir.

-Comment savais-tu que je serais là ? S'étonna Edward.

-Je ne le savais pas, j'avais prévu de me rendre à l'Hôtel particulier de Carlisle sur St James quand la voiture est passée près de Whitechapel, j'ai voulu faire un détour par le Manoir.

-Pourquoi donc ? Insista le jeune homme perplexe.

-A vrai dire, je voulais m'entretenir avec Madame Masen, admit Robert à contrecœur.

-Pourquoi ? Pour savoir si elle regrettait son geste ? Demanda Edward qui avait compris la démarche de son meilleur ami.

-Oui, même si tu n'en parlais pas, je voyais que cela te faisait souffrir, je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à arranger les choses, peut-être me pardonnerais-tu ce que mon géniteur t'a fait.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur, j'étais même content qu'il ne t'ait pas attrapé, confia Edward en se rappelant les tortures que le Comte avait prévu pour son fils.

-Bien, je pense que nous avons suffisamment parlé de choses horribles, il n'y a aucun problème entre nous deux et aucun d'entre nous n'a quelque chose à se faire pardonner, compris ?

-Oui, murmura Edward après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Parfait, maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce que, toi, tu fais ici ?

-Les Volturi arrivent, ma mère a donc demandé mon retour ici.

-Et Carlisle a accepté ? S'étonna Robert.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai insisté, je ne voulais pas que les Volturi passent leur colère sur les employés de ma mère parce que je n'aurais pas été là, expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour eux que tu sois présent ? Interrogea son meilleur ami intrigué.

-Je l'ignore, avoua Edward en haussant les épaules. Je me souviens les avoir vus trois fois depuis que j'ai une dizaine d'années, il paraît qu'ils venaient plus souvent quand j'étais petit.

-D'accord et Carlisle ?

-Il est allé accueillir les Volturi, il reviendra ensuite me chercher, il ne souhaite pas que je reste ici la nuit.

-Je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Robert avant de grimacer. Jasper a dû rejoindre Carlisle, ils risquent donc de venir ici avec les Volturi. Je ferais donc peut-être bien de m'éclipser.

-Nous reverrons-nous ?

-Bien sûr, assura Robert en lui souriant, je vais sûrement passer demain pour que Carlisle jette un coup d'œil à mon pansement.

Edward remarqua alors que le bras de son meilleur ami était en écharpe, il approcha doucement sa main de l'épaule qu'il frôla.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, garantit Robert. Allez, viens là.

Edward sourit à son ami qui l'étreignit du mieux qu'il le put avec son seul bras. Robert claqua un baiser sur son front et bras dessus, bras dessous, ils sortirent de la chambre. Le jeune homme se sentait apaisé, non seulement, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, mais en plus, celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas et soutenait la thèse de Carlisle. Son esprit fut soulagé quand il commença à accepter qu'une tierce personne avait tué le Comte de Shaw. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, une question l'interpella.

-Au fait, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu James annoncer l'arrivée du Comte de Shaw ? Releva Edward.

-Oui, le Comte de Shaw, railla Robert. Le titre n'appartenait pas à mon père, mais à mon grand-père maternel. Mes grands-parents n'avaient eu qu'un seul enfant, ma mère, le titre a donc été transféré à mon père quand grand-père est mort, cependant et je l'ignorais, grand-père tenait à ce que le titre reste dans la famille. Mon géniteur n'avait donc aucun pouvoir pour me déshériter, je ne voulais pas ce titre, mais mère ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. Elle m'a rappelé à quel point j'aimais mon grand-père et à quel point lui et elle tenaient à ce que je porte le titre familial. Donc, me voici devenu le Comte de Shaw et… Oh… »

Edward regarda son ami, surpris par le brusque silence de son ami qui s'était aussi raidi. Le jeune homme suivit le regard du Comte et se figea à son tour quand il vit le nombre de personnes qui les observaient depuis l'immense hall. Edward déglutit péniblement quand il croisa un regard plus que furieux.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle se pressa sur le quai où le bateau des Volturi avait déjà accosté. Alors qu'il se hâtait, ses pas ralentirent quand il aperçut une silhouette familière qui se tenait face à la passerelle. Il s'approcha de cette dernière et ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter leur attention sur le haut de la passerelle où les gardes royaux venaient d'apparaître. Les deux vampires soupirèrent de concert quand le trio royal apparut. Jane et Alec, les deux membres les plus importants de leur garde, descendirent et s'inclinèrent rapidement face à eux avant de se placer de part et d'autre de la passerelle.

« -Bonsoir, Carlisle, mon vieil ami, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, Aro, dit le Duc en étreignant son ami.

-J'aurais pensé que tu serais venu me voir après ton retour des Amériques.

-J'avais quelques affaires à régler à Londres et à Gloucester.

Son ami lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Jasper pour le saluer. Carlisle en profita pour aller présenter ses hommages aux deux autres Anciens.

-Voulez-vous venir à St James le temps que votre demeure soit prête ? Offrit Lord Cullen une fois les salutations passées.

-Merci pour l'invitation, mon ami, dit Marcus, mais nous avons une petite affaire à régler avant d'aller au Château.

-Bien, dit simplement Carlisle qui connaissait parfaitement l'emploi du temps des Volturi.

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet, Jasper pourrais-tu nous accompagner ? Demanda Caïus.

-Bien entendu, accepta le Marquis de Dorset.

Carlisle serra les dents, il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Jasper lorsqu'il verrait Edward au Manoir des Charmes. Il devait trouver un moyen de se joindre à eux, par ailleurs, une fois qu'ils seraient partis, il pourrait ramener Edward chez eux.

-Souhaitez-vous que je me joigne à vous ? Proposa-t-il.

-Mon ami, murmura Aro visiblement ennuyé, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Puis-je demander pourquoi ?

-Aro souhaite seulement ne pas heurter ta sensibilité et garder l'image de candeur que tu lui confères, railla Caïus.

-Me croyez-vous aussi niais que cela ? Grogna Carlisle qui se renfrogna.

-Niais, je ne pense pas, corrigea Marcus, mais tu es un homme bien meilleur et intègre que nous. Alors, je t'en prie, Carlisle, ne prends pas ombrage de ce…

-Viens, viens si tu le souhaites, coupa Aro en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à argumenter, mais je veux que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert! Et que tu ne me tiennes pas rigueur de mes faiblesses!

-Tu sais pourtant, mon ami, que je ne suis pas étroit d'esprit, quant à tes faiblesses, je pense les connaître...

Sur ces mots, Aro acquiesça du chef. Carlisle se dirigea vers sa voiture où Sirius l'attendait, Jasper le rejoignit. Ils s'installèrent dans son véhicule qui suivit celui des Volturi, leurs gardes se déplaçant le long des trottoirs, profitant de l'obscurité qui les dissimulait pour surveiller les alentours et assurer ainsi la sécurité du trio royal.

-Tu savais qu'ils arrivaient, dit Jasper, tout comme tu sais qu'ils se rendent au Manoir des Charmes, comment ?

-Madame Elisabeth a envoyé une de ses filles à ma demeure de Bristol ce matin, elle souhaitait le retour rapide d'Edward entre ses murs.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Oui, car Edward me l'a demandé.

-Pourquoi était-ce si important qu'Edward soit là pour la visite des Volturi ? Murmura Jasper tout en réfléchissant. Carlisle, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi le Manoir était si bien surveillé ? Et si cette surveillance n'était pas là pour protéger les habitants, mais Edward ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Peut-être parce que les Volturi seraient au courant des particularités d'Edward, peut-être qu'eux connaissent sa véritable nature. Madame Elisabeth entretient bien une liaison avec Aro ?

-J'y ai pensé, admit Carlisle, mais j'ai fait des recherches, les quelques femmes qui ont enfanté de vampires sont mortes, aucune n'a survécu, physiologiquement, cela est impossible. Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'Aro serait allé à l'encontre de ses propres lois.

-Oui, convint Jasper, et puis, j'ai moi aussi fait des recherches, Edward ne ressemble nullement aux enfants issu de ce métissage, pourtant, tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit qu'il n'est pas totalement humain !

Carlisle se tut, baissant les yeux, il ne pouvait contredire son ami sur ce point. Cependant, il devait tout de même aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Jasper, je comprends tes craintes concernant Robert, mais, je t'en prie, il faut qu'Edward le voie, il se morfond, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. J'ai dû me résoudre à lui mentir sur la raison de votre départ pour qu'il accepte de se nourrir. Jasper, nous resterons avec eux, nous ne les laisserons pas seuls, mais il faut qu'il le voie, je t'en conjure, mon ami.

-Je comprends, soupira Monsieur de Dorset, Robert a tempêté, menacé de partir et il n'a pas été effrayé par ce que je lui ai dit sur la mort de son géniteur ainsi que sur mes soupçons concernant Edward. Il est de plus en plus ingérable, je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise si je n'accède pas à sa requête, donc, nous vous rendrons visite demain si tu le permets.

-Merci, souffla Carlisle d'un ton sincère.

Le Duc allait demander au Marquis s'ils souhaitaient venir déjeuner quand la calèche s'arrêta, ils venaient d'arriver. Les vampires sortirent rapidement de leurs voitures pour pénétrer dans le hall où on les débarrassa de leurs manteaux, Madame Elisabeth, ainsi que toute sa cour se tenait face à eux, inclinée en une profonde révérence.

-Elisabeth ! Très Chère, vous êtes resplendissante ! S'exclama Aro en baisant la main de la mère maquerelle tout en l'aidant à se relever. Je suis ravi de vous revoir !

-Moi de même, Mon Cher, je me languissais de vous.

Madame Elisabeth salua les deux autres Volturi pendant qu'Aro observait les lieux avec attention avant de se diriger vers eux.

-Elisabeth, je pense que vous connaissez Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset ? Lança Aro.

-Oui, bonsoir, Monsieur.

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu l'occasion de rencontrer le Duc de Gloucester ? Avança Aro en le désignant.

-Milord, je suis flattée que vous honoriez ma demeure par votre présence.

-Madame ! Se contenta de dire Carlisle avec un léger hochement de tête.

-Allons, mon ami, dit Aro en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, ne donne pas raison à Caïus, Madame Elisabeth traite bien ses employés et aucun de ces jeunes gens n'est là contre son gré ou maltraité. Tu pourras t'en assurer par toi-même, mais en attendant, j'aimerais bien voir le jeune Edward !

Carlisle se raidit quand il vit Madame Elisabeth pâlir et lancer un regard équivoque à l'une de ses filles. Où était donc Edward ? Il serra les dents pour ne pas trahir leur secret, mais si Edward n'était pas là dans quelques secondes, il risquait de ne pouvoir se contenir.

-Alors, où est Edward ? S'impatienta Caïus.

-Il… Il arrive, bafouilla Elisabeth.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Monsieur Edward va arriver, intervint James avant d'ajouter dans un murmure, il termine juste avec un client.

Deux grognements résonnèrent dans le hall, Aro qui avait poussé le premier se tourna vers lui d'un œil surpris.

-Les temps sont durs, Mes Seigneurs, argumenta Madame Elisabeth, et Edward a décidé de suivre ma voie après avoir vu à quel point certains étaient prêts à payer pour ses services.

-Et la Faculté de Médecine ? Le Conservatoire ? Questionna Aro ahuri par la nouvelle.

-Il préfère attendre, confia James.

-Soit, grogna Caïus, mais cela n'empêche que nous souhaitons le voir !

-Bella ! Pressa Madame Elisabeth en voyant la jeune femme qu'elle avait envoyé revenir.

-Il arrive, Madame, il raccompagne Monsieur le Comte de Shaw !

-Quoi ?

Le cri de colère de Jasper contrastait étrangement avec le soulagement qu'il ressentit quand il vit apparaître en haut de l'escalier Edward en compagnie de Robert, ainsi, le client était le meilleur ami du jeune homme ! Il fut heureux de voir le sourire sur le visage de son ange, cependant, celui-ci disparut quand il croisa le regard du Marquis. Carlisle aurait aimé le rejoindre pour le rassurer, mais la présence des Volturi l'en empêchait.

-Y'a-t-il un problème Jasper ? Questionna Aro en se tournant vers le Marquis.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda Monsieur de Dorset à l'attention de son compagnon. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es convalescent et que tu avais promis de m'attendre à la maison ?

-Allons, Jasper, je suis tout à fait valide !

-Carlisle, accepterais-tu que Sirius raccompagne ce jeune impudent ?

-Tu veux me faire raccompagner ? De quel droit ? Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul et prendre mes propres décisions !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Prévint Jasper en grinçant des dents.

-Cela suffit ! Intervint-il avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Robert, je t'en prie, rentre. Jasper a promis que demain vous me rendriez visite.

-Robert ? Murmura Aro en les rejoignant. Serait-ce donc ton compagnon, Jasper ?

-Oui, c'est exact, Robert, approche.

Le jeune homme allait protester, mais Carlisle le fit taire d'un regard. Robert inspira profondément avant de s'approcher de Jasper pour faire face au trio royal.

-Robert, Comte de Shaw, voici les Volturi, rois des vampires, Aro, Caïus et Marcus, présenta Jasper alors que Robert s'inclinaient face aux trois Anciens.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mes Seigneurs, dit Robert, je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Aro, je pense qu'il faut avoir du caractère pour partager la vie de Jasper.

-Et pas qu'un peu, rajouta Caïus, je suis cependant étonné que ce cher Jasper ne montre aucun signe de jalousie.

Le regard de Caïus passa d'Edward à Robert, cherchant visiblement une réponse qui lui échappait.

-Dites-moi, Monsieur Shaw, partageriez-vous les mœurs quelques peu débridés de ce cher Dorset ? Interrogea le Volturi blond amusé par la situation. »

Avant que Jasper ou quiconque n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Aro intervint. Carlisle vit avec crainte la main de son ami se poser sur le bras de son ange, il s'attendit à ce que l'ancien ait une vision, mais rien ne sembla se passer. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Aro entraîna son ange dans un petit salon devant lequel Jane et Alec se postèrent pour monter la garde. Pendant ce temps, Caïus fit signe à Jasper et à lui de le suivre, avec regret, son ami laissa Robert seul avec Marcus qui entraîna le jeune homme vers une bibliothèque. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur lui, que Caïus leur demanda ce qu'ils savaient sur le dénommé Jack l'Eventreur, la minute suivante, Démétri les rejoignit pour faire son rapport au Volturi. Carlisle s'installa dans un fauteuil, espérant que tout se passait bien pour son ange qui était en tête à tête avec le Chef des Anciens.


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre soutien !

Je publie le nouveau chapitre de sous une pile de mouchoirs, en ai marre…

Ce chapitre risque de vous donner chaud avant de vous faire frissonner, mais comme je suis sympa, j'ai pas fini sur un cliffhanger. Je tiens à préciser qu'Alec va utiliser son don dans ce chapitre, n'ayant pas toujours bien compris en quoi il consistait je l'ai un peu adapté aux besoins de mon histoire.

.

.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Caro06 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Jess :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci énormément pour ta review ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 17 : Jack l'Eventreur**

.

.

Carlisle s'agita dans son fauteuil. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le rapport que faisait Démétri à Caïus, Jasper semblait boire les paroles du garde, mais lui ne cessait de fixer la pendule qui ornait la cheminée tout en se demandant combien de temps durerait encore l'entretien entre Aro et Edward. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction qu'aurait le Volturi s'il lisait en son ange, s'il voyait tout ce qui s'était passé… Carlisle se raidit, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le sort qui lui serait éventuellement réservé, mais plutôt par le fait qu'ils risquaient d'être séparés, il avait le pressentiment qu'Aro n'autoriserait pas qu'ils restent ensemble. Une vague de calme l'atteignit, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard rassurant de Jasper.

« -Je ne peux expliquer pourquoi il y a des périodes où il ne tue pas, termina Démétri.

Carlisle et Jasper échangèrent un regard, Démétri ignorait que le meurtrier avait frappé à Gloucester et à Bristol. Il pouvait voir son ami hésiter à leur donner ce renseignement, mais Jasper se tut, protégeant ainsi leur secret.

-Je ne comprends pas que vous ne réussissiez pas à arrêter cette créature ! Gronda Caïus mécontent.

-Il est extrêmement rapide et prudent, intervint Jasper. Par ailleurs, il est évident qu'il doit posséder un don rare qui joue à son avantage.

-Il faut que nous l'attrapions ! Exigea le Volturi.

-Nous avons tenté de lui tendre des pièges, mais il ne s'est pas laissé avoir, avoua piteusement Démétri.

-Pas étonnant, souffla Caïus, après tout, il semble frapper au hasard, ce qui le rend d'autant plus difficile à attraper.

-Il faudrait trouver un appât de choix, murmura Jasper d'un ton pensif qui lui arracha un léger grognement.

-Un problème Carlisle ? Questionna le Volturi qui avait remarqué son comportement.

-Non.

Heureusement pour lui, tous cessèrent de le regarder lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Aro entra accompagné d'Edward, Marcus et Robert. Le sourire que lui adressa son ange le rassura quelque peu, il se retint de se lever pour aller à sa rencontre. Robert et Edward allèrent s'installer un peu à l'écart autour d'une petite table d'échec où ils débutèrent une partie.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Caïus à Aro tellement bas que seuls les vampires l'entendirent.

-Oui, je ne peux toujours pas lire en lui, mais Marcus est d'accord avec moi pour affirmer qu'il est heureux, confia le Chef des Anciens.

-J'ai tout de même du mal à croire qu'il ait renoncé à ses rêves, murmura Marcus.

Carlisle fit son possible pour rester stoïque, c'était à cause de lui que les rêves du jeune homme ne se réaliserait jamais. Le Duc fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par un coup frappé à la porte, celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Madame Elisabeth qui entra avec plusieurs de ses gens qui portaient des plateaux remplis de coupes de champagne et de friandises.

-Je pense qu'une pause ne vous ferait pas de mal, vous avez besoin de vous amuser un peu, annonça Madame Elisabeth.

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit le regard que lança son ami, Aro, à la mère maquerelle, il était clair que l'idée de cette dernière convenait tout à fait à l'Ancien. D'ailleurs, chacun des Volturi ne tarda pas à se retrouver avec des jeunes gens collés à eux. Carlisle haussa un sourcil quand il vit un jeune homme à la peau caramel et une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde s'approcher de lui. Lord Cullen se leva précipitamment tout en buvant quelques gorgées de champagne pour essayer de semer ses courtisans. Le rire de Caïus le figea, il se tourna vers l'Ancien et aussitôt ses deux poursuivants s'accrochèrent à lui.

-Aurais-tu un problème ? Se moqua le Volturi.

-Non, aucun, grogna-t-il en se tortillant pour échapper à des mains baladeuses.

-Allons, Caïus, laisse donc Carlisle tranquille, intervint Marcus, c'est son droit de ne pas vouloir accepter ce que nous offre notre Chère Elisabeth.

-Et puis, de toute manière, je ne crois pas que quiconque pourrait intéresser Carlisle, rajouta Aro.

-J'adore les défis, susurra le bel amérindien à son oreille.

Carlisle lui offrit un sourire crispé avant de se dégager, mais l'homme revint à l'attaque.

-Vous n'arriverez à rien si ce n'est à faire fuir Lord Cullen, précisa Caïus avec un léger rire en observant leur manège.

-Je vous assure que nous ne voulons que votre plaisir, Milord, assura la blonde en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches.

-J'en suis convaincu, mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne suis guère intéressé.

-Oh, allez, Carlisle ! Il serait temps que tu te dévergondes quelque peu ! A quand remonte ta dernière sauterie ? 150 ans ? S'amusa le Marquis de Dorset.

Le Duc de Gloucester lança un regard noir à son ancien meilleur ami à qui il se promit de faire payer chèrement sa remarque.

-150 ans ? Répéta le bel amérindien avec un air horrifié. Il faut remédier à cela, Milord !

Carlisle se fit violence pour ne pas leur lancer à tous qu'il avait eu un magnifique orgasme quelques heures auparavant, mais il se tut et se concentra sur les deux humains qui revenaient à la charge. Soudain, il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille et un menton se poser sur son épaule. Le Duc inspira profondément en sentant l'odeur de son ange l'entourer.

-J'ai entendu dire, Milord, que vous étiez médecin ? Chuchota Edward à son oreille.

-Oui, c'est exact, murmura-t-il.

Lord Cullen savait qu'il devait se dégager de l'étreinte de son ange pour donner le change, mais il n'en fit rien. Un grognement faillit franchir le seuil de ses lèvres quand le jeune homme s'écarta de lui.

-Saviez-vous que l'un des riches amants de mère lui a offert des esquisses du corps humain dessinées et annotées par Leonard de Vinci lui-même ?

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Carlisle surpris.

-Oui. Aimeriez-vous les voir, Votre Grâce ?

-Avec plaisir.

Alors qu'il allait emboîter le pas au jeune homme, ce dernier ne bougea pas, il lui tendait simplement la main. Il contempla quelques secondes cette dernière avant de l'accepter. Ils sortirent du salon et grimpèrent le grand escalier de marbre. Ils s'avancèrent dans un couloir richement orné avant de s'arrêter devant une massive porte qu'Edward ouvrit. Il entra à sa suite, le jeune homme referma la porte. La seconde suivante, Edward se jeta dans ses bras pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent sensuellement l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son ange à bout de souffle.

-Que me vaut cette fougue ? Questionna Carlisle. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quoi faire pour y avoir à nouveau droit.

-Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont Diego et Fleur t'ont approché.

Le Duc ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi de voir que son jeune amant était jaloux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de sourire de cette manière, marmonna Edward en s'éloignant de lui.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer, mais cela me fait plaisir que tu sois jaloux, cela prouve que tu tiens à moi, se justifia le Lord.

-Je tiens à toi ! S'écria Edward en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je le sais, l'apaisa-t-il aussitôt, je le sais, mon ange et je…

Carlisle se tut quand il vit son amant l'éviter pour aller se réfugier à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Edward…

Lord Cullen cherchait des mots qui pourraient rassurer le jeune homme quand il entendit le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne sauter. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son ange servir deux coupes et revenir vers lui pour le servir.

-Alors, Milord, reprit son ange d'une voix mielleuse tout en le gratifiant de son superbe sourire en coin, cela fait 150 ans que vous n'avez laissé personne vous approcher ?

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire quand il comprit le jeu dans lequel voulait l'entraîner sa moitié. Il prit une gorgée de champagne avant de frissonner sous la caresse de la main du jeune homme sur son torse.

-Détendez-vous, Milord.

-C'est que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Enfin, balbutia-t-il en se retenant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Alors, laissez-moi faire, Votre Grâce.

Edward prit la coupe de ses mains pour la poser sur un guéridon, puis, doucement, il colla son corps au sien. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas quand le jeune homme laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse, lui ôtant sa veste, puis, son gilet. Les doigts agiles s'attaquèrent ensuite à sa chemise, il frissonna quand il sentit leur toucher chaud sur sa peau froide. Edward fit glisser sa cravate le long de son col avant de la jeter sur un divan se trouvant non loin d'eux.

-Tout va bien, Milord ? Susurra son amant à son oreille avant de prendre le lobe de celle-ci entre ses lèvres.

-Oui, articula difficilement Carlisle, il fait… Il fait peut-être un peu chaud.

-Oh, vraiment ? Alors, voyons ce que je peux faire pour vous rafraîchir ?

Edward posa ses deux mains à plat sur son torse et il le poussa doucement. Carlisle se retrouva assis dans un fauteuil. Il ne put détacher son regard de la démarche féline qu'avait adopté le jeune homme pour s'approcher de lui. Le Duc constata avec plaisir que son amant se sentait totalement libre vis-à-vis de lui. Edward s'agenouilla face à lui, il finit de s'approcher à genoux, une coupe à la main pendant que son autre main écartait ses jambes pour lui permettre de se glisser entre celles-ci. La coupe de champagne s'approcha de ses lèvres, il allait les entrouvrir quand il sentit le liquide ambré couler le long de son torse.

-Alors, Milord, est-ce rafraîchissant ?

-Oui, murmura Carlisle.

Le lord fixa avec attention la langue de son amant franchir le seuil de ses lèvres pour laper le champagne qui avait coulé sur son torse. Carlisle gémit quand la langue du jeune homme tournoya autour de l'un de ses mamelons avant de le pincer légèrement entre ses dents. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Le vampire se tortilla sur son siège pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable.

-Tss ! Milord, tenez-vous tranquille, le gronda gentiment Edward.

Carlisle voulut protester, mais les doigts de son ange effleurèrent la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses genoux et attrapa le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Le Duc voulut poser ses mains sur le torse de sa moitié, mais une tape sur ses doigts les lui fit retirer pour les poser à nouveau sur les accoudoirs. Edward cessa de l'embrasser, mais il garda sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller. Le feu qu'attisait son amant menaçait de le consumer, les lèvres du jeune homme étaient reparties à l'assaut de son torse, pendant que son érection grossissait et tremblait dans son pantalon, ses hanches se mirent à se mouvoir à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de soulager son désir.

-Allons, Milord, patience, murmura Edward.

-Je n'en peux plus, tu es en train de me tuer, souffla le Duc.

-J'en suis navré, Votre Grâce, cela n'était pas mon but. Dites-moi quoi faire pour vous aider ?

-Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider avec cela ?

Tout en parlant, Carlisle prit la main de son ange pour la poser sur son érection tout en espérant qu'il n'allait pas trop loin. Cependant, Edward le rassura en débutant un doux massage sur son érection. Les doigts du jeune homme se posèrent sur les attaches de son pantalon qu'il défit avant de dégager son sexe du carcan de tissu. Il feula de plaisir quand le jeune homme caressa sa longueur. Le pouce d'Edward titilla son gland tout en récupérant quelques gouttes pré-éjaculatoire qu'il étala sur sa hampe. Carlisle enfonça ses doigts dans les accoudoirs dont le bois grinça alors qu'il faisait son possible pour se contrôler et laisser à Edward le dessus dans leur étreinte. Tout à coup, il sentit un souffle chaud sur son membre. Lord Cullen tressaillit. Un grognement de plaisir résonna dans la chambre quand les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur le sommet de son membre.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Gémit Carlisle quand il sentit la langue de son bien-aimé s'enrouler autour de son pénis. Edward !

La langue du jeune homme glissa le long de son membre à plusieurs reprises avant que ses lèvres ne se referment sur son gland qu'il suçota. Carlisle serra les dents, il mourrait d'envie de mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant pour qu'il le prenne en lui. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de céder à sa pulsion. Ses mains agrippèrent les mèches cuivrées alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la bouche de son amant. Tout à coup, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit et il se figea.

-Tout… Tout va bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward le prit de lui-même un peu plus en bouche. Carlisle gémit et laissa son amant l'entraîner vers les sommets du plaisir. Le jeune homme débuta un langoureux va et vient pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait ses boules. Ses hanches ne tardèrent pas à débuter un léger mouvement lui permettant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la cavité douce et humide. Soudain, cette agréable sensation disparue. Il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard honteux de son amant.

-Ça va ?

-Je… Oui, répondit Edward un peu essoufflé, je… Je crois que je manque de pratique, pardon.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal, mais sache que tu t'en sors très bien.

Edward lui sourit et alors qu'il allait proposer autre chose, son amant reposa ses lèvres sur son érection qu'il cajola à nouveau. C arlisle s'obligea à rester calme, il devait laisser le jeune homme allait à son rythme. Le vampire laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil, ses mains dans les cheveux de son ange se firent douces, massant légèrement son cuir chevelu. Toute cette douceur contrastait avec le feu qui couvait entre ses reins. Le jeune homme délaissa sa longueur pour laisser sa langue s'amuser avec son gland, cette dernière s'insinuant dans la fente. Carlisle sentit des tremblements parcourir son corps, ses mains quittèrent aussitôt les cheveux de son ange pour ne pas le blesser et se posèrent sur les accoudoirs qui craquèrent sous sa poigne ferme.

-Edward ! Gémit-il. Edward… Ecarte-toi !

Il sentit l'hésitation du jeune homme qui finalement s'écarta, mais pas assez rapidement. Carlisle sourit quand il vit le visage de sa moitié maculé de son sperme. Il prit son mouchoir dans la poche de son pantalon et essuya la frimousse de son ange.

-Merci, murmura le Duc.

Lord Cullen aida Edward à se relever et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il laissa ses doigts caresser sa joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Tendrement, il s'empara de ces dernières avant de poser son front contre celui du jeune homme.

-Je vous en prie, Milord, dit son ange en lui souriant.

-Cependant, il y a peut-être autre chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi, souffla le Duc.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour vous satisfaire, Milord, assura Edward en continuant leur jeu cependant ses prunelles se troublèrent quand il se rendit compte de ses propos.

-N'ayez crainte, jeune mutin, je sais où sont les limites, le rassura doucement Carlisle qui vit le regard de son amant redevenir clair, donc, étant donné que vous m'offrez si gentiment votre personne, je dois vous confier que je suis affamé. J'ai faim de vous, Très Cher.

Edward lui sourit. Le jeune homme effleura son visage du bout des doigts avant de se lever. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration, sûrement pour se donner du courage, Carlisle allait intervenir, il ne souhaitait pas que le jeune homme se force à faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il ne dit rien quand Edward lui fit face, un air décidé peint sur son visage. Son ange lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger nonchalamment vers le lit. En chemin, le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa cravate ainsi que de sa chemise. Ses yeux détaillèrent avec attention les muscles de son dos rouler sous la peau pendant que son amant ôtait son pantalon qui rejoignit avec ses chaussettes ses autres vêtements sur le sol. Le Duc vit les doigts d'Edward hésiter, mais ceux-ci finirent par abaisser le dernier vêtement qu'il portait. Edward s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et lui offrit un magnifique sourire en coin, Carlisle dut se retenir pour ne pas lui bondir dessus.

-Le dîner est servi, Milord.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lord Cullen pour qu'il se débarrasse en un tour de main de ses vêtements et ne gagne le lit. Il put voir l'émeraude des prunelles de son ange s'obscurcir quand il le recouvrit de son corps tout en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher, il apprécia de voir l'être du jeune homme se tendre vers lui en quête de contact. Doucement, il pencha son visage vers celui de son amour qu'il embrassa pendant que l'une de ses mains partait caresser le torse imberbe. Le Duc délaissa les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers pour contempler le jeune homme. Son souffle chaud et erratique venait balayer sa peau, le rythme endiablé de son cœur trahissait tout autant son désir que les frémissements qui parcouraient sa peau à chacun de ses touchers.

-Milord ! Gémit Edward lorsque sa main s'empara enfin de la virilité du jeune homme pour la caresser.

Carlisle sourit avant de se laisser glisser le long du corps de son ange, déposant au passage des baisers avant d'atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec gourmandise le pieu de chair qui s'élevait face à lui. Le Duc lécha la longueur de son ange et sans attendre le prit en bouche arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amant surpris par son geste. Les doigts d'Edward trouvèrent rapidement leur place dans ses mèches blondes auxquelles il s'agrippa tout en guidant ses va et vient.

-Milord, s'il-vous-plaît, haleta soudain son amant en se tortillant pour tenter de lui échapper.

-Un problème ? S'enquit-il en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien déranger son ange.

-Je… C'est plutôt à moi de te faire plaisir, souffla Edward en rougissant.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, j'aime te voir trembler de plaisir sous mes caresses, mon ange.

-D'accord, accepta le jeune homme avant de proposer timidement, mais ne pourrait-on… Enfin, ensemble ?

Carlisle sourit face à la gêne de son jeune amant. Il la fit disparaître par un baiser avant de s'allonger sur lui, un soupir de bien-être franchit le seuil des lèvres de sa moitié quand il pesa de tout son poids sur son corps. Leurs bassins ne tardèrent pas à frotter sensuellement l'un contre l'autre leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Les ongles d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses épaules quand il passa une main entre les fesses du jeune homme et le matelas pour rapprocher leurs corps.

-Avant de poursuivre ma dégustation, j'aimerais savoir, mon tendre ange, si vous êtes souple ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward confus.

-Répondez, ordonna doucement Carlisle en amorçant un mouvement du bassin.

-Oui, enfin, oui, je pense l'être.

-Parfait, je peux donc disposer à mon gré de votre personne.

Edward fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement où il voulait en venir, cependant, le Duc fut ravi de ne voir aucune appréhension dans le regard du jeune homme. Carlisle laissa trois de ses doigts caresser les lèvres de son bien-aimé avant de les introduire entre celles-ci. Comprenant sa demande muette, son ange s'appliqua à humidifier ses doigts, sa langue tourbillonna, ses lèvres aspirèrent ses doigts tant et si bien qu'il se sentit durcir encore un peu plus, cela n'échappa pas à Edward qui lui offrit un sourire taquin.

-On va voir si tu vas rire encore longtemps, gronda Lord Cullen tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Sur ces mots, Carlisle retira ses doigts de sa bouche pour les laisser glisser le long du corps de son amant dont il attrapa un mollet pour le poser contre son épaule. Leurs sexes se rapprochèrent tout en exposant à ses doigts les fesses du jeune homme. Le Duc caressa ces dernières avant de laisser un doigt courir le long de la fente, celui-ci ne tarda pas à trouver le chemin de l'anneau de chair du jeune homme qu'il caressa. Carlisle sentit le corps d'Edward se raidir contre le sien, il cessa tout geste quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas de plaisir, pourtant, il aurait cru après leur dernière expérience que le jeune homme serait plus à l'aise. Bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, Carlisle retourna son bien-aimé d'un geste rapide.

-Milord ! Protesta Edward avant d'étouffer un gémissement dans un oreiller.

Carlisle ne laissa guère le temps à son amant de protester, ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses fesses pour les écarter, sa langue s'amusa aussitôt avec l'anneau ainsi découvert. Le Duc prit son temps pour torturer le jeune homme dont il pouvait voir les hanches se mouvoir contre les draps pour tenter de trouver une quelconque délivrance alors que sa langue fouillait autant qu'elle le pouvait son intimité.

-Milord ! Gémit Edward. Carlisle !

Entendre son prénom lui fit comprendre qu'Edward avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa délicieuse torture. Aussi, il délaissa l'anneau de chair maintenant détendu et retourna une nouvelle fois le jeune homme pour qu'ils se fassent face tout en remettant sa jambe sur son épaule. Carlisle donna un coup de bassin, frottant ainsi sa virilité contre celle de son amant. Les ongles d'Edward meurtrirent son dos alors qu'en même temps il enfonçait un doigt dans son intimité. Le jeune homme étant suffisamment préparé, il put ajouter rapidement deux autres doigts et se lancer à la quête de la prostate de son ange qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

-Milord ! Hurla Edward en enroulant un peu plus son corps autour du sien.

Carlisle calqua les mouvements de son bassin à ceux de ses doigts, il n'avait pas à se soucier de rester contre le jeune homme, ce dernier lui facilitant la tâche en s'agrippant désespérément à lui. Le Duc sentit sa virilité trembler à l'unisson de celle de son amant, le plaisir accumulé dans leurs corps n'allait pas tarder à les conduire à la délivrance. Soudain, Carlisle perçut une violente mais plaisante douleur au niveau de son cou. Il sentit que l'on aspirait son sang attisant un peu plus le feu qui le consumait. Lord Cullen n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour offrir le même traitement à son amant, il mordit dans la gorge offerte d'Edward. Leurs déhanchements devinrent désordonnés, ses doigts entraient et sortaient brutalement de l'antre du jeune homme, percutant à chaque fois sa prostate. Tout à coup, Edward trembla violemment entre ses bras et il sentit sa semence chaude se répandre entre leurs ventres. Carlisle se laissa aller dans un grognement sourd jouissant à son tour entre leurs deux corps.

-Oh…. Oh, mon Dieu ! Haleta Edward sous lui qui peinait à se remettre de son orgasme.

Carlisle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de s'effondrer à côté de son amant qu'il attira contre son torse.

-Ne te… Ne te moque pas ! Gronda son bien-aimé en frappant légèrement son torse.

-Je ne me moque pas, corrigea Carlisle, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était… Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de mot suffisamment fort.

-Merci, souffla le jeune homme en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi me remercier ? Je te rappelle que tu as fait tout le travail, c'est grâce à toi et à l'assurance que tu as pris. Tu es un amant merveilleux, Edward !

Carlisle ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire quand il vit son ange dissimuler son visage contre son torse non sans lui avoir donné une autre tape. Lord Cullen balança soudain son corps sur le côté, délogeant son amant de son torse pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles du jeune homme pendant que l'une de ses mains traçait des arabesques sur sa peau, suivant le V menant à l'objet de tous ses désirs.

-Carlisle, lâche donc ces esquisses pour….

Lord Cullen se raidit dès qu'il entendit la voix d'Aro, d'un geste sec, il ramena le drap et la couverture sur eux pour dissimuler leurs corps nus, puis, lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre où il croisa plusieurs regards furieux.

-Comment…. Comment as-tu osé, Cullen ? Rugit Caïus.

Carlisle ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas aggraver son cas. Il baissa piteusement la tête en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de les sortir de ce mauvais pas sans trop de casse.

-Habille-toi !

Le Duc jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Jasper qui venait de lui tendre ses vêtements, il sut aussi au regard de son ami que ce dernier usait de son don pour calmer toutes les personnes présentes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Oh, mon Dieu, Edward ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Et… Dans mon lit ?

-Oh, allons, mère, soupira Edward, ce n'est pas comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre ces draps !

-Un peu de respect, jeune homme ! Gronda Aro hors de lui.

Carlisle réalisa alors que des trois Volturi, le Chef des Anciens paraissait être le plus furieux, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour eux étant donné qu'il était celui qui se rangeait à son avis en temps normal.

-Je te signale que c'est dans ce lit que ta mère t'a mis au monde ! Poursuivit Aro. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que quelqu'un reprenne ton éducation en main, Edward ! Dans mes souvenirs, tu étais bien plus poli et respectueux !

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir déplu, Mon Seigneur, s'excusa Edward en gardant le drap serré contre son corps, mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai choisi cette vie. N'en voulez pas, je vous en prie, à Lord Cullen, son unique faute est d'avoir représenté un défi intéressant à mes yeux.

Le Chef des Anciens plongea son regard acéré dans celui de son ange qui baissa la tête au bout de quelques secondes en signe de soumission. Carlisle serra les poings et étouffa difficilement le sentiment de colère qui l'envahissait, il détestait le fait que son amant doive se prêter à cette mascarade, après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal ! Edward était son compagnon ! Alors qu'il allait crier la vérité à tous, se moquant des conséquences, Aro reprit la parole.

-Soit, convint le Chef des Anciens.

-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un parviendrait à réveiller les sens de Carlisle, Edward a réussi là où tant d'autres se sont heurtés à un iceberg, plaisanta Marcus pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bien et si nous laissions Edward se vêtir ?

Le Volturi fit un signe pour inviter ses frères à sortir, Marcus lui sourit discrètement avant de lui tourner le dos. Carlisle s'interrogea quelques secondes avant de se rappeler du don de l'Ancien, avait-il lu le lien qui le liait à Edward ? Son attention fut détournée par le jeune homme qui tentait maladroitement d'attraper ses vêtements sans lâcher le drap. Soudain, un grognement retentit et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, Aro tenait fermement le poignet de son ange entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Grogna le Volturi en le fusillant du regard.

Carlisle n'eut ni le temps de demander à Aro de lâcher son ange car il le blessait, ni de se justifier qu'une violente douleur traversa son corps. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger longtemps pour comprendre que Jane usait de son don sur lui. Une poigne ferme s'enroula autour de son cou alors qu'il entendait des cris lointains. Son corps heurta un sol dur et froid, la douleur cessa et il put reprendre ses esprits. Lord Cullen se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le sol du hall du Manoir des Charmes, un genou de Félix s'enfonçait dans son dos, l'une de ses mains agrippait ses cheveux pendant que l'autre se promenait dangereusement sur son cou.

-Tue-le ! Ordonna Caïus qui venait d'apparaître.

-Non !

Un feulement accompagna le cri de protestation et la seconde suivante il ne sentait plus la poigne de Félix sur son être. Carlisle se redressa pour voir Jasper se battre contre le garde. Le Duc de Gloucester voulut aider son ami, mais Alec lui barra le passage. Carlisle se mit en position de défense sachant parfaitement que le vampire était tout aussi dangereux que sa sorcière de sœur. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur son ennemi, la voix d'Aro retentit, figeant tout le monde.

-Il suffit !

-Jasper…

Carlisle sentit son être se glacer quand il entendit le nom de son ami murmuré dans une complainte. Un feulement douloureux retentit, il comprit et partagea la douleur de son meilleur ami quand il vit Robert prisonnier des bras de Jane.

-Comment osez-vous vous rebeller ? Gronda Aro. Toi, Carlisle, je te croyais, mon ami, mon frère ! J'aurais pu te pardonner ta faiblesse, mais comment as-tu osé faire de cet enfant ton esclave ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais !

-J'accepte la punition, Aro, mais je t'en prie, demande à Jane de lâcher Robert, supplia Lord Cullen.

-Jasper a volontairement contesté nos ordres en prenant ta défense, fit remarquer Caïus, il doit payer !

-Il a seulement voulu aider un ami, plaida le Duc, je vous en supplie, laissez-le !

-Aro, pitié, murmura Jasper en tombant à genoux devant les Anciens, pitié, prends ma vie, mais laisse-le.

-Trop tard, décida Caïus. Jane !

Les deux vampires tressaillirent lorsqu'ils virent un sourire ravi et cruel se dessiner sur le visage de la sorcière. Se moquant des conséquences, Carlisle et Jasper allaient intervenir quand Alec laissa son don agir sur eux les paralysant sur place. Avec horreur, ils virent les mains de Jane se poser de part et d'autre du visage de Robert.

-Ca va aller, assura ce dernier le visage baigné de larmes, ça ne fait rien. Ne… Ne faites rien de stupide… Et… Je… Je t'aime, Jas…

Carlisle lutta contre les liens invisibles qui le retenaient sur place quand il vit la douleur déformer les traits du jeune homme. Un cri de rage retentit à ses côtés, Jasper se débattait avec la force du désespoir, son don envoyant des vagues de rage et de chagrin autour de lui. Lord Cullen vit soudain Edward arriver en courant, son ange bouscula toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son passage pour atteindre Jane et Robert. Son bien-aimé posa ses mains sur celles de Jane pour lui faire lâcher prise, Robert tomba lourdement aux pieds d'Edward alors qu'au même instant sans qu'il ne comprenne comment Jane heurtait violemment le mur derrière elle. Furieuse, la vampire se redressa prête à se jeter sur les deux humains, mais elle resta interloquée quelques secondes lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir d'Edward qui s'était accroupi devant Robert, prêt à le protéger.

-Jane ! Stop ! Intervint Aro. Tout le monde se calme ! Edward, viens ici !

-Non ! Personne ne touchera à ma famille !

-Ta famille ne risque rien ! S'exaspéra Caïus. Regarde, ta mère se tient là entourée de tous ses gens, personne ne leur veut du mal.

-Il ne parle pas d'eux, Caïus, fit doucement remarquer Marcus, mais de Robert, Jasper et Carlisle. Un lien les unis tous, je le vois, et ce lien s'est Edward.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Aro.

-Je pense qu'avant de condamner à mort qui que ce soit, nous devrions écouter ce qu'Edward a à dire ? Proposa Marcus. Elisabeth, faits rentrer tes gens, nous n'avons pas besoin de spectateurs supplémentaires.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Madame Elisabeth, retournez au travail !

-Mon frère, je pense que tu peux demander à Alec de relâcher Carlisle et Jasper, demanda Marcus.

Aro fit un léger signe de la main et aussitôt leurs liens disparurent. Carlisle se précipita auprès d'Edward pour le prendre dans ses bras pendant que Jasper s'agenouillait près de Robert, ses mains n'osaient pas toucher le jeune homme pour ne pas le blesser, mais ce dernier se jeta contre le torse du Marquis.

-J'attends ! Leur rappela la voix sèche d'Aro.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable Aro et c'est moi, déclara le Duc.

-Carlisle, non…

-Chut, Edward, il est grand temps que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes. Comme tu l'as remarqué, Edward a tout perdu par ma faute. Il s'était fait embaucher par Carmen et Eléazar pour gagner de l'argent et aider sa mère. C'est chez eux que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Comme tu l'as dit, en plus de deux siècles d'existence personne n'a réussi à attirer mon attention, enfin, jusqu'à ce jour-là. J'ai perdu pied, Edward est devenu une obsession, je le voulais, peu m'importait qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Quand j'ai su qu'il allait être mis en vente au marché de Highgate, je n'ai pas hésité. Crois-moi, je me maudis de l'avoir traité ainsi, de lui avoir fait du mal… J'aurais aimé avoir la force de me contrôler, d'avoir l'esprit suffisamment clair pour lui faire la cours comme il le mérite, mais je ne peux changer ce qui est fait. Aro, je suis prêt à assumer mes erreurs, mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas de mal à Jasper, Robert et Edward, ils ne sont que les victimes de ma folie.

-Tu as acheté Edward au marché de Highgate ? Répéta Aro d'une voix dangereusement calme. Tu l'as acheté comme s'il était un animal ?

-Je… Oui, bafouilla Carlisle décontenancé par la colère qu'il lisait dans le regard de l'Ancien.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie, intervint Edward en se plaçant devant lui, je suis le premier concerné dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui ai tout perdu, pourtant, il y a longtemps que j'ai pardonné à Carlisle, alors, s'il-vous-plaît, faites-en de même.

-Comment pourrais-je pardonner à la personne qui a détruit tes rêves ? Gronda Aro.

-Mes rêves ? Je les ai perdus, reconnut Edward dans un murmure, mais si vous lui faites du mal, vous me détruirez.

-Il va de soit que tu ne te retrouveras pas sans protecteur, voulut le rassurer Caïus, tu viendras avec nous à Volterra.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, s'énerva Edward, je tiens à Carlisle. Je tiens vraiment à lui.

-Il dit la vérité, appuya Marcus, leurs âmes sont liées. Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

Carlisle remercia silencieusement l'Ancien de prendre leur défense, ses bras enlacèrent la taille d'Edward pour le rapprocher de lui défiant quiconque de le lui arracher.

-Tu dis tenir à Carlisle, Edward, mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu l'aimais ? Releva Aro qui le fixait avec attention.

-Je… Ce sont des mots que je n'ai encore dit à personne, se justifia son ange dans un chuchotis, je les lui dirais, mais ce jour-là ce ne sera pas sous la contrainte et il n'y aura pas de spectateurs.

-Soit, soupira le Chef des Volturi, il semblerait que votre attachement soit sincère. Personnellement, je n'y aurais vu aucun inconvénient si tu n'avais pas acheté ce jeune homme !

-Je regrette mon geste, assura à nouveau Carlisle.

-Aro, j'ai été témoin de la déchéance de Carlisle, avoua Jasper, j'ai vu mon ami disparaître pour laisser place au vampire. J'ai cru avoir réussi à le raisonner, mais j'ai sous-estimé son attraction pour Edward. J'ai échoué là où il est parvenu à m'aider quand j'ai rencontré Robert. Nous tous ici présents avons au moins ressenti une fois cette obsession pour un être humain, beaucoup des nôtres ont tué ces humains car ils n'avaient pas su se contrôler. J'ai eu la chance inestimable d'avoir Carlisle à mes côtés pour m'aider et grâce à lui je peux envisager un avenir avec mon compagnon. Je vous en prie, Edward est heureux auprès de Carlisle, oubliez le passé et laissez-leur connaître ce bonheur.

Carlisle ignorait si les paroles de son ami allaient toucher les Volturi, mais il lui adressa tout de même un regard empli de gratitude.

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Carlisle n'est pas un parti qui me déplaît pour toi Edward, je regrette simplement les circonstances dans lesquelles les choses se sont passées. Néanmoins, je ne peux nier que vous paraissez profondément attachés l'un à l'autre. Maintenant, il y a un autre détail de cette histoire que j'aimerais mettre en lumière.

-Lequel ? Interrogea Carlisle qui craignait ce qui allait suivre.

-Comment, Edward, t'es-tu retrouvé mis en vente au marché de Highgate ? Questionna le Chef des Anciens.

Carlisle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais un regard de Caïus le fit taire, il était clair que les Volturi attendaient que ce soit Edward qui réponde. Il baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme qui venait de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère.

-Les affaires allaient mal, le Manoir était en danger et je savais par des indiscrétions que je rapporterai beaucoup d'argent parce que j'étais beau et vierge, confia Edward les joues en feu et la tête basse. Je voulais juste mettre les miens à l'abri du besoin.

-Elisabeth, Très Chère, appela Aro. Je comprends que les crimes commis à Whitechapel aient mis à mal votre commerce, cependant, vous avez quémandé mon aide et vous savez que je vous l'accorde toujours, alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir rassuré ce jeune sot avant qu'il ne commette cette bêtise ?

-Par ailleurs, je ne comprends pourquoi vous n'avez point vendu des tableaux ou des bijoux pour assurer l'avenir du Manoir en attendant notre aide ? Ajouta Caïus en observant une toile de Maître.

-Pardonnez, Madame Elisabeth, mais elle a cru bien faire en taisant ses soucis à son fils, une mère ne souhaite pas que le bien être de son enfant soit troublé par des soucis d'ordre financier, déclara James en volant au secours de la mère maquerelle.

-Edward est loin d'être un enfant, remarqua Marcus qui paraissait voir clair dans leurs mensonges, si vous aviez pris le temps de discuter avec lui, il ne se serait pas retrouvé mis en vente. Par ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'une personne aussi généreuse que le Duc se serait fait une joie de vous aider tout en courtisant le jeune homme.

Carlisle ne put qu'approuver les propos de Marcus, néanmoins, pour que les choses se soient passées ainsi, il aurait fallu qu'il se contrôle ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

-Pardonnez-moi, Mes Seigneurs, lança Démétri en les rejoignant d'un pas pressé, on vient de m'informer que Jack l'Eventreur a frappé au nord du quartier de Whitechapel. Scotland Yard est déjà sur place.

-Voilà qui est ennuyeux, admit Aro.

-Nous devons nous rendre sur place, dit Caïus.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon frère, approuva le Chef des Anciens. Carlisle, tes compétences médicales nous seraient d'un grand secours ainsi que toi, Jasper, tu es un excellent stratège et peut-être verras-tu un détail qui nous aurait échappé.

Carlisle et Jasper s'empressèrent de d'acquiescer, heureux que les Volturi leur aient déjà pardonné.

-Edward, tu vas aller à ma demeure de St James avec Robert, Sirius vous y conduira, et vous nous attendrez sagement là-bas.

-Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée qu'ils sortent dans Londres sans escorte, lui fit remarquer Jasper. Pourquoi ne nous attendraient-ils pas ici ? Ils y seront en sécurité. »

Carlisle n'aimait guère l'idée de laisser Edward au Manoir en compagnie de sa mère et de James, il n'aimait pas la manière dont ce dernier observait son ange. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité ici et puis avec la présence des Volturi, James n'oserait jamais toucher à un cheveu de son bien-aimé. Carlisle se rangea donc à l'avis de Jasper. Le Duc effleura les lèvres d'Edward avant de récupérer sa cape et de suivre les autres vampires à l'extérieur.

.

* * *

.

Edward fut soulagé quand il vit qu'enfin les Volturi acceptaient la situation. Cependant, et il ignorait pourquoi, il avait du mal à supporter la déception qu'il lisait dans le regard du Chef des Anciens. La venue de Démétri le fit frissonner, quand donc ces horribles meurtres s'arrêteraient-ils ? Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées pour répondre au rapide baiser de son Lord avant que celui-ci ne parte. Robert et lui se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du hall avec Madame Elisabeth et James, ces deux-là les observèrent quelques secondes avant de briser le silence.

« -Edward, pourrions-nous parler ? Quémanda sa mère.

-Non, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

Sans attendre qu'elle revienne à la charge, il saisit la main valide de Robert pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans les cuisines désertes à cette heure de la nuit. Grâce à la lueur de l'âtre, il guida Robert jusqu'à un fauteuil où il le fit asseoir. Le jeune homme s'empressa ensuite d'allumer les bougeoirs. Puis, il revint s'asseoir auprès de son ami, ses doigts effleurèrent les marques laissées par la poigne ferme de Jane. Edward se leva alors pour fouiller dans l'un des nombreux placards, il poussa un petit cri de victoire quand il trouva le baume tant recherché ! Il reprit sa place et créma doucement le cou de son ami.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

-Si, tu ne méritais pas d'être traité ainsi.

-Nul ne le mérite, écoute, l'essentiel c'est que tout se termine bien.

Edward sourit à son meilleur ami avant de refermer le baume et le poser sur la table.

-Aimerais-tu boire un thé ? Offrit-il.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme se leva pour remplir une bouilloire qu'il posa sur la cuisinière à bois pour chauffer l'eau. Il prépara deux tasses et une théière avant de se diriger vers le placard où la nourriture était conservée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il prit un plat recouvert par une cloche qu'il déposa sur la table avant d'attraper deux assiettes et des cuillers.

-Que fais-tu ? S'enquit Robert curieux de le voir autant s'agiter.

-Il faut que tu goûtes le gâteau au chocolat de Bella ! Déclara Edward en décochant le fameux dessert.

Le jeune homme en coupa une part généreuse à son ami. Il posa une assiette devant Robert et attendit avec impatience qu'il lui donne son avis.

-Délicieux, reconnut Robert.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Bella est une magicienne en cuisine, mais ce qu'elle réussit le mieux c'est le gâteau au chocolat !

Edward allait goûter sa part quand il entendit la bouilloire siffler. Il se leva pour aller chercher l'eau et préparer leur thé.

-Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé à l'étage pour que les Volturi découvrent le pot aux roses à votre sujet ?

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de sa mère ce que ne manqua pas, bien entendu, de remarquer son meilleur ami.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, lança Robert amusé, je suis ravi que tu prennes confiance en toi.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna Edward surpris.

-Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ta jalousie dans le salon et pour moi tes intentions étaient claires quand tu as entraîné Carlisle à l'étage, confia son ami. Alors ? As-tu apprécié ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il en remplissant les tasses. Je me sens de plus à plus à l'aise avec lui. Je crois… Je crois que je suis prêt.

-Tu m'en vois ravi ! Tu verras, ce sera merveilleux.

-Je l'espère, murmura Edward, mais je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire.

-Que tu es prêt ? Précisa Robert alors qu'il hochait la tête. Chaque chose en son temps, quand le moment sera venu, tu sauras, sinon, je te donnerai un coup de main.

-Merci.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent avant de prendre une gorgée de thé tout en terminant leur part de gâteau.

-Pardon ? Dit tout à coup Edward un peu perplexe.

-Quoi ? S'enquit Robert en lui lançant un coup d'œil surpris.

-Je n'ai pas compris, expliqua-t-il.

-Et moi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu n'as pas compris, résuma son ami confus. Explique-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je suis désolé, je te demandais simplement de répéter ce que tu venais de me dire, j'étais dans la lune et je n'ai pas bien compris, s'excusa Edward.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Edward fixa son ami, les sourcils froncés, tout en se demandant s'il se moquait de lui. L'air déboussolé de Robert le troubla, apparemment, son ami n'avait rien dit.

-Pardon, je crois que toutes ces émotions m'ont fatigué, j'ai rêvé.

-Ce n'est rien, assura son meilleur ami en l'observant avec intérêt.

Mal à l'aise, Edward attrapa sa tasse et plongea son nez à l'intérieur pour boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de thé.

_-Mon chaton, mon joli chaton, viens donc me voir. _

-Non pas que je me plaigne de ce petit surnom, mais je ne pense pas que Jasper apprécie tout comme je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le titiller, fit remarquer Edward.

-Un surnom ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda Robert franchement décontenancé.

-Tu viens de m'appeler chaton tout en me demandant de venir ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne pense pas que…

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Affirma son ami qui s'était raidi.

-Si tu…

_-Entends son cœur qui bat, qui s'emballe à cause de l'inquiétude. Son sang n'en sera que meilleur, chaton. Viens, viens à moi… _

Edward fronça les sourcils. Les mots avaient résonnés dans son esprit et pourtant il pouvait affirmer que les lèvres de Robert n'avaient pas bougées !

-Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu n'entends pas ? Questionna le jeune homme anxieux.

-Entendre quoi ? Edward, assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît, je te trouve pâle.

Edward n'écouta pas les conseils de son ami, il se leva et prit un chandelier pour éclairer les parties obscures de la cuisine, après tout quelqu'un pouvait s'y dissimuler.

-Victoria ? Appela-t-il son amie étant la seule à lui donner ce surnom.

-Edward, il n'y a que nous, dit Robert d'un ton rassurant. Que cherches-tu ?

_-Je suis là, chaton, viens… Viens m'ouvrir la porte… _

Le cœur battant à toute allure, les mains moites, Edward se tourna face à la porte de la cuisine donnant sur une ruelle. Le souffle court, il fit quelques pas en direction du panneau en bois. Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur la poignée, il rêvait, il devait rêver. Il allait prouver que cette voix qu'il entendait n'était que le fruit de son imagination, il allait ouvrir cette porte pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne derrière celle-ci…

-Edward ! L'interpella Robert d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude. Edward, reviens ici ! N'ouvre pas cette porte ! »

Il aurait aimé, il aurait voulu écouter son meilleur ami, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Quelque chose de bien plus puissant l'obligeait à obéir à cette voix et à ouvrir. Doucement, il fit tourner la clef dans la serrure avant d'abaisser la poignée. Soudain, un bras enlaça sa taille pour le tirer loin du panneau en bois. Robert venait de l'éloigner, mais il était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit lentement…

.

* * *

.

Robert remercia silencieusement son ami pour la part de gâteau au chocolat et le thé, il en avait bien besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions, même s'il aurait peut-être préféré quelque chose de plus fort, mais pour cela il attendrait le retour de Jasper et qu'ils soient en sécurité dans leur demeure. Il allait s'assoupir auprès de l'âtre quand Edward lui adressa la parole, son ami paraissait confus, mais lui l'était tout autant ne comprenant pas à quoi Edward faisait référence. Toute trace de fatigue et d'apaisement disparurent quand son meilleur ami se mit à s'agiter. Robert était perplexe, que se passait-il ? Soudain, un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il avait peur, la peur serrait ses entrailles et la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, il se trouvait à Gloucester et Edward avait commencé à avoir un comportement étrange comme à l'instant…

Avec effroi, il vit son ami s'approcher de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur du Manoir. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sut qu'il devait empêcher son ami d'ouvrir cette porte. Robert allait pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il réussit à éloigner le jeune homme de la porte, malheureusement, son soulagement fut de courte durée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui le fit frémir. Au premier abord, il fut soulagé de ne voir que l'obscurité, seulement, les premières secondes passées, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre pour distinguer une haute silhouette noire. La personne qui se tenait face à eux était de forte stature, son corps était enveloppé dans une longue cape noire touchant le sol, son visage était dissimulé par une grande capuche. Robert tressaillit lorsqu'il vit que seules les longues mains blanches de l'individu étaient visibles. Sa peur s'accrut quand il vit dans l'une des mains de l'homme un immense couteau à la lame rougie par du sang.

« -Boum, boum, son cœur bat fort… Son sang chaud… Couper… Trancher… Goûter son sang… Son cœur…

Son bras délaissa la taille d'Edward pour reculer d'un pas, puis, de deux alors qu'il entendait son ami murmurer ces mots qui le terrorisaient.

-Edward, tenta-t-il de l'appeler d'une voix tremblante. Edward ! »

Son ami ne réagit pas au son de sa voix, Robert prit tout de même sa main pour essayer de l'entraîner loin de l'ombre de menaçante, mais Edward ne bougea pas. Alors que tout son être lui hurlait de s'enfuir au loin, il ne bougea pas. Désespérément, il essaya de réveiller son ami avant de se poster devant lui pour le protéger quand l'ombre fit un pas dans leur direction. De sa main valide, Robert se saisit du couteau que son ami avait utilisé pour couper le gâteau. Sachant son arme dérisoire face à la menace, il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, après tout, des gardes vampiriques étaient restés dans le Manoir ! Malheureusement aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, les doigts froids de l'ombre venaient de se poser sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner. Avec horreur, Robert sentit la lame du couteau poisseuse de sang se poser sur la peau fine de son cou avant de glisser le long de son corps. Des petits bruits secs résonnèrent, les boutons de sa veste, de son gilet, puis, de sa chemise tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit qu'il trouva assourdissant. Son cri fut étouffé par la main de Jack l'Eventreur lorsque la lame du couteau s'enfonça dans la chair de son torse…

.

* * *

.

Carlisle s'approcha du barrage policier qui entourait la petite maison. Il savait que tout autour de lui, des dizaines de vampires s'étaient déployés à la recherche d'un indice, y compris Jasper. Les Anciens étaient perchés sur une toiture avoisinante, restant à l'abri des regards et sous la bonne garde de Jane et Alec. Il observa les officiers présents tout en se demandant comment il allait faire pour approcher le corps.

« -Monsieur le Duc de Gloucester ? S'étonna une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu. Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais que fait Votre Grâce à proximité de ma scène de crime ?

-Bonsoir, Inspecteur Abberline, dit Carlisle en saluant d'un bref hochement de tête le policier. Je suis navré de venir vous importuner dans votre travail, mais Sa Majesté, la Reine Victoria, m'a demandé de me rendre sur cette nouvelle scène crime pour m'assurer que tout était bien mis en œuvre pour arrêter ce tueur.

-Veuillez assurer à Sa Majesté que nous faisons tout notre possible pour arrêter ce tueur, déclara l'Inspecteur d'un ton sec.

-Je comprends que vous n'appréciez guère de me voir ici, à votre place, je régirai de la même manière, confia Carlisle avec sympathie, cependant, Sa Majesté souhaite que je lui fasse un rapport, je me permets donc d'insister, il faut que je vois le corps.

L'Inspecteur Abberline l'observa durant quelques secondes, l'homme ne lui faisait pas confiance et se posait sûrement des questions, néanmoins, il fit signe à ses hommes de le laisser passer.

-Allez-y, Votre Grâce.

Carlisle le remercia d'un léger hochement de tête avant d'entrer dans la petite maison. Etant vampire, la vue du sang ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, cependant, il eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'état du corps de la malheureuse. Son torse était incisé du bas de sa gorge jusqu'à son pubis. De là où il se trouvait, il notait la disparition de plusieurs organes, y compris, l'utérus de la jeune femme.

-C'est vraiment pas beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Lord hocha vaguement la tête en direction du médecin légiste qui semblait avoir du mal à accomplir son travail.

-Alors, Docteur Malone, avez-vous noté quelque chose de changé dans le mode opératoire de notre tueur ? Questionna l'Inspecteur Abberline qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Hormis qu'il gagne en violence, non, répondit son confrère.

-Avez-vous retrouvé la tête de la malheureuse ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Non, mes hommes fouillent les environs au cas où… Cela nous aiderait à l'identifier, car tous les habitants de la maison sont au poste pour interrogatoire.

-Vous voulez dire que le tueur a abandonné le corps dans une maison habitée ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Oui, répondit le policier.

-Etes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit du même homme ?

-Je le pense, Votre Grâce, les blessures infligées à cette pauvre femme sont d'une précision chirurgicale, tout comme pour les autres victimes. Il faut un sang-froid hors du commun et des connaissances médicales pour faire un… travail, dirons-nous, tel que le sien.

Carlisle ne put qu'être d'accord avec les propos de l'Inspecteur Abberline, il fit rapidement le tour des vampires de sa connaissance ayant une formation médicale. Ils étaient peu nombreux, voire quasi-inexistants, il était aussi possible que la personne ne s'en vante pas. Il serait alors bien plus difficile de démasquer le coupable.

-Vous savez, Milord, reprit l'Inspecteur, que mes hommes les plus chevronnés n'ont pu rester que quelques minutes dans cette pièce avant d'être pris de malaise ? Je suis admiratif devant votre sang-froid, Votre Grâce. Docteur Malone, Monsieur le Duc de Gloucester pourrait peut-être vous aider, après tout, Sa Grâce est médecin.

Lord Cullen haussa un sourcil en entendant le ton doucereux du policier qui le fixait avec la plus grande attention.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous interférez dans mon enquête, Milord, et je n'oublie pas que l'une des victimes a fréquenté Gloucester Castle.

-Je comprends que vous puissiez me mettre sur la liste de vos suspects, Abberline, cependant, cela serait une perte de temps car je ne suis pas votre meurtrier. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais je dois aller faire mon rapport à la Reine Victoria.

Sur ces mots, Carlisle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait fait que deux pas dans la rue que la main de l'Inspecteur se posa sur son avant-bras.

-Nous n'en n'avons pas terminé, Milord !

-L'entretien est clos, Inspecteur Abberline ! Je vous prierai de ne pas oublier à qui vous vous adressez !

Sur ces mots, Carlisle se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'Inspecteur. Celui-ci resta figé quelques secondes sur place avant de lui emboîter le pas. Le Duc s'empressa d'entrer dans une petite ruelle où, d'un bond, il gagna le toit, rejoignant ainsi les Volturi.

-La théorie de ce cher Inspecteur est assez intéressante, où te trouvais-tu à l'heure des meurtres ? Lui demanda Aro amusé.

-Très drôle, grogna Carlisle, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit Jasper, nous n'avons pas trouvé de traces que soit olfactive ou matérielle. C'est comme si ce tueur était un fantôme !

-Il existe pourtant bel et bien ! Vous auriez dû voir le corps de cette malheureuse, il s'est vraiment acharné sur elle ! Il l'a décapité, les policiers recherchent sa tête.

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé, lui apprit Démétri, l'odeur du sang aurait pourtant dû nous attirer.

-A quand remonte la mort ? Questionna Caïus.

-Trois heures environ, répondit Jane à sa place, l'heure de votre arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, Mes Seigneurs.

-Il se moque de nous ! S'emporta aussitôt Caïus. Je veux sa tête !

-Nous la voulons tous, soupira Aro.

-Je ne pense pas que la mort remonte à trois heures, confia Carlisle, il est vrai que tous les signes étaient en faveur d'un décès récent, mais le sang avait une odeur étrange, quelque chose de différent que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Par ailleurs, la victime n'habitait pas cette maison.

-Il a donc transporté le corps à Whitechapel, comprit Jasper, mais le cadavre devrait en porter des traces ?

-Justement, non, c'est ce qui me fait dire que le corps a été préparé avec soin avant d'être exposé dans cette maison lorsque les habitants du logis se sont éloignés.

-Préparé ? Releva Marcus.

-Oui, comment je l'ignore, il faudrait que je puisse l'étudier, mais je pensais aux Egyptiens et à leurs techniques d'embaumement, leurs corps sont remarquablement bien conservés.

-Il y a d'autres tribus qui pratique ce rite et donc d'autres techniques, ajouta Jasper.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais pourquoi cette mascarade ? Pourquoi prendre autant de risques ? Questionna Aro.

Le silence accueillit les questions de l'Ancien. Pour sa part, Carlisle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont pouvait réfléchir le tueur, cependant, une question l'obnubilait. Que pouvait faire Jack l'Eventreur des organes qu'il dérobait sur le corps de ses victimes ?

-Une diversion.

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix de Jasper, comme les autres vampires, il se tourna vers le Marquis en quête d'explications.

- C'est une diversion, c'est pour cela que ce crime sort de l'ordinaire, il s'en est servi pour détourner l'attention de sa véritable cible, poursuivit Jasper.

-D'accord, mais quelle serait sa cible ? Interrogea Aro.

Lord Cullen observa les sourcils de son ami se froncer, signe de son intense réflexion. Soudain, les traits de Jasper se figèrent. Le Marquis leva un regard troublé vers lui avant de s'élancer en sautant de toit en toit sans les gratifier d'un seul mot.

-Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Grogna Caïus.

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre au Volturi, par contre, tous s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Jasper. Alors qu'il se demandait où son ami les emmenait, il reconnut le chemin, ses pas s'accélérèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait les rues menant au Manoir des Charmes. Leur entrée dans le Manoir se fit sous les cris de surprises, plusieurs filles et clients trouvèrent refuges dans les étages.

-Où sont Edward et Robert ? Gronda Jasper à l'adresse de Madame Elisabeth.

-Ils sont dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ?

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Nicolas.

-Je t'avais demandé de garder un œil sur Edward ! Grogna Démétri en empoignant violemment son subordonné.

-Il est en cuisine, il va bien ! S'empressa d'assurer le vampire.

-Je l'espère pour toi ! »

D'un pas pressé, la peur au ventre, Carlisle suivit Démétri qui les guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Il bouscula le garde pour se précipiter vers la table de la cuisine sur laquelle un corps était allongé. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers le corps pour poser sa main sur le torse et stopper l'hémorragie, son regard balaya la pièce à la recherche de son ange. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son sang, mais il ne le voyait point. Les vampires de la garde se déployèrent aussitôt cherchant le tueur ainsi qu'Edward. Un cri déchirant le fit tressaillir. Il vit Jasper s'effondrer sur le seuil de la cuisine. Marcus s'agenouilla aux côtés du Marquis et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Carlisle prit le linge propre que lui tendit Madame Elisabeth étrangement pâle, il le passa sur le torse de ensanglanté de Robert. Lord Cullen n'avait qu'une envie : se lancer à la recherche d'Edward, mais le regard désespéré de Jasper l'en empêcha. Tout en se demandant si son ami serait en état de transformer Robert en cas de problème, il sursauta en voyant le jeune homme ouvrir les yeux.

« -Merci ! Merci, Seigneur ! S'écria Jasper en croisant les prunelles d'un bleu tirant sur le gris. Tu es vivant !

-Calme-toi, Jasper… Je… Je vais bien… Suis juste un peu sonné…

-Doucement, ordonna Carlisle en le voyant se redresser, tu es blessé.

-Non, le contredit Robert.

-Pour une fois dans ta vie, Robert, obéis ! Cria Jasper à bout tout en forçant son compagnon à se rallonger.

-Mais… Je vais bien…

Carlisle secoua la tête tout en montrant au jeune homme le torchon imbibé de sang qu'il maintenait contre son torse.

-Je vais bien, Carlisle.

De son bras valide, Robert repoussa sa main. Carlisle fut alors étonné de ne voir aucun écoulement de sang, seulement une légère entaille entre les seins du jeune homme.

-J'ai juste pris un mauvais coup qui m'a assommé, expliqua Robert en se relevant.

-Vas-y tout de même doucement, grommela Jasper en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Robert, que s'est-il passé ? Sais-tu où est Edward ? Le pressa Carlisle.

-Mais lâchez-moi ! Je peux marcher tout seul ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

Carlisle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit la voix emplie de colère de son amant. Jane fit son entrée dans la cuisine, visiblement satisfaite de porter Edward tel un enfant pendant que celui-ci se débattait et pestait.

-Jane, donne-le-moi !

Son ton sans appel fit obéir la vampire qui lui confia Edward, celui-ci cessa immédiatement de se débattre pour nouer ses bras autour derrière sa nuque et enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda-t-il à son ange.

-Non, juste quelques égratignures.

Carlisle assit son ange sur le rebord de la table pour vérifier qu'il n'ait bien que quelques blessures superficielles. Il entendit vaguement Jane informer les Volturi qu'ils avaient pris le tueur en chasse. En l'espace de quelques secondes la cuisine se vida.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Carlisle une fois qu'il fut sûr que les deux humains allaient bien.

-Et bien, il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé ce cher Jack l'Eventreur avant vous ! Railla Robert d'un ton amer.

-Chut, tout va bien, le rassura Jasper en le prenant dans ses bras, je sais que tu as eu terriblement peur, mais tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. Tu veux bien nous raconter ?

-Il est brusquement entré dans la cuisine, expliqua Robert après quelques secondes d'hésitation, c'est comme s'il avait su que nous serions tous les deux ici. Il a déchiré mes vêtements avec son couteau, il s'apprêtait à me poignarder, j'ai senti la lame s'enfoncer dans ma chair quand… Quand Edward s'est jeté sur lui. Ils se sont battus, le tueur a pris le dessus, j'ai voulu casser une chaise sur le dos du tueur pour tenter de l'assommer, mais Edward a trouvé plus judicieux de m'écarter. Il m'a envoyé valser sur la table où… où j'ai perdu connaissance, avoua piteusement le jeune homme.

-Mais… Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien entendu ? S'étonna Madame Elisabeth. Et toi, Edward, bon Dieu, que t'est-il passé par l'esprit pour te battre avec ce meurtrier ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, avoua son ange, je me souviens juste d'avoir ouvert la porte à une ombre menaçante, puis, c'est le vide total.

Carlisle releva la différence entre les deux versions des jeunes gens, mais ne dit rien, il sut au regard de Jasper que lui aussi avait noté la divergence.

-Je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Jane alors qu'elle me ramenait ici, termina Edward.

-Elle l'a trouvé inconscient à deux rues d'ici, précisa Marcus en revenant dans la cuisine.

-Il n'a rien ? S'enquit Aro.

-Quelques contusions, lui répondit-il. Aro, j'aimerais ra…

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase, Caïus venait de revenir accompagné des gardes qui affichaient un sourire satisfait. Sans un seul mot, le Volturi donna un collier à Aro qui observa le pendentif durant quelques secondes avant de fixer son frère.

-Vous l'avez eu ? Murmura Aro incrédule.

-Il est mort ! Assura Caïus. Il n'a pu résister aux dons de Jane et d'Alec associés à la force de Démétri et de Félix. Ils sont en train de brûler ses membres si tu veux aller t'en assurer.

-Non, cette preuve est suffisante, assura Aro en rangeant le médaillon dans sa poche. Et bien, mes amis, je crois que nous avons plusieurs choses à fêter !

-Pardonne-moi, Aro, intervint Carlisle, Edward et Robert sont épuisés, la soirée a été riche en émotions pour eux. Permets-nous de nous retirer.

-Bien sûr, mais le Manoir comporte des chambres confortables où ils pourraient trouver du repos.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, murmura Edward à son oreille.

-Soit, alors, rentrez, accepta Aro qui avait entendu la supplique de son ange, cependant, attendez-vous à notre visite demain soir.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Aro, accepta Carlisle.

Doucement, le Duc prit son ange dans ses bras, imité par le Marquis. Carlisle allait sortir dans la ruelle quand il dut s'arrêter, Aro venait de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward en une douce caresse qui l'étonna.

-Prends soin de lui, mon ami, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce trésor que je te confie m'est précieux. »

Bien qu'intrigué par les propos de l'Ancien, Carlisle hocha la tête avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa voiture et Sirius. Il grimpa et s'installa sur l'une des banquettes de la calèche pendant que Jasper faisait de même. Du bout des lèvres, pour ne pas déranger les jeunes gens qui somnolaient grâce au don du Marquis, il invita ce dernier et son compagnon à séjourner chez lui. A son plus grand soulagement, Jasper accepta comprenant qu'après cette nouvelle épreuve les deux jeunes gens auraient besoin l'un de l'autre.


	18. Chapter 18

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end et profité du soleil !

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! ^_^

.

.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Drayy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Jack l'Eventreur est-il vraiment mord ? Beaucoup d'entre vous se posent la question, lol. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Caro06 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci encore! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Jess :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Owaii :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à mon histoire ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, place à ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 18 : Visiteurs indésirables…**

.

.

_L'obscurité l'entourait. Il se sentait perdu, il avait froid. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le contrôler. Il voulut appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Une larme, puis, une seconde roulèrent le long de ses joues alors que son esprit ne cessait d'appeler Carlisle. Les ténèbres semblèrent l'engloutir un peu plus, le paralysant sur place. La peur envahit un peu plus son être quand son corps s'approcha sans qu'il ne le veuille d'une ombre terrifiante qui venait d'apparaître face à lui. Il voulut se débattre, hurler, mais il en était incapable. Soudain, une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse rassurant et on l'éloigna de l'obscurité. _

_Edward cligna violemment des paupières, aveuglé par la soudaine clarté alors que seulement quelques chandelles et le feu éclairaient la cuisine du Manoir des Charmes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines quand il vit l'homme dissimulé sous une immense cape noire menacer son meilleur ami avec un poignard. Robert faisait face à l'homme en noir, le couteau avait tailladé les vêtements de son meilleur ami, menaçant de s'attaquer à tout moment à sa chair ! Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas, il s'élança pour s'interposer. Leur agresseur le repoussa avant de s'avancer d'un pas menaçant vers lui. Son regard émeraude se posa alors sur la lame rougie par le sang de l'homme, un nom s'imposa dans son esprit : Jack l'Eventreur, le tueur de Whitechapel ! Edward allait laisser la peur le submerger à nouveau quand il vit du coin de l'œil Robert saisir, malgré sa blessure, une chaise pour tenter d'assommer le meurtrier. Comme s'il avait deviné les attentions de son meilleur ami, leur agresseur se tourna vers Robert. Sans réfléchir et avec une rapidité qui l'étonna, il repoussa son meilleur ami pour le protéger et s'interposer. Le jeune homme s'en voulut lorsqu'il entendit la tête de son ami heurter violemment la table, l'assommant. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage pour lui, le tueur venait de le saisir violemment à la gorge. Edward tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne ferme du meurtrier l'empêchait de respirer. La panique le gagna alors que l'homme l'entraînait vers la table. Jack l'Eventreur l'agrippa par les cheveux, le tueur contourna la table, l'obligeant à surplomber le corps de Robert. L'incompréhension le gagna quand il vit le meurtrier dégager le buste de son meilleur ami de ses vêtements pour dévoiler la fine blessure juste entre ses seins où perlaient quelque gouttes de sang. La poigne sur sa tête se raffermit, l'obligeant à baisser son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres baignent dans le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de Robert. Un haut le cœur le saisit et il se débattit, mais l'homme tint bon. Edward ne comprenait pas ce que Jack l'Eventreur tentait de faire, il était perdu, mais même s'il ne parlait pas, il pouvait, sans se l'expliquer, sentir la colère de l'homme. _

_ « -Bois ! _

_L'ordre résonna dans sa tête et il tressaillit. Il grimaça de douleur quand l'homme tira violemment sur ses cheveux. Edward secoua la tête, tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager. _

_-Bois ou meurs ! _

_Malgré la pression exercée sur sa tête, il réussit à la relever autant qu'il le put pour fusiller du regard leur agresseur dont le visage était dissimulé par sa cape. _

_-Parfait ! » _

_Edward s'interrogea quelques secondes sur le ton ravi de Jack l'Eventreur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi quand il vit l'éclair d'une lame. La pression sur ses cheveux disparue et il entendit le rire du tueur. Le jeune homme sentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa gorge, respirer devenait quasiment impossible. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse de son meilleur ami qui était en train de rougir. Ses mains voulurent palper le corps de Robert pour trouver la blessure, mais des tâches noires apparurent devant ses yeux. Il déglutit, la douleur s'intensifia. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa gorge, un liquide poisseux et chaud coula sur sa main. Le rire du tueur s'intensifia alors qu'il comprenait que ce dernier venait de lui trancher la gorge ! Edward baissa les yeux pour voir son sang couler sur le torse de Robert … _

Un cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait, le corps moite, tremblant de peur, la respiration courte. Un vent froid frôla sa peau et, la seconde suivante, il sentit des bras rassurant l'entourer. Edward leva une main tremblante vers sa gorge que ses doigts effleurèrent, ils trouvèrent cette dernière parfaitement lisse, il n'y avait aucune trace de cicatrice et puis, se raisonna-t-il, il était impossible de survivre à une telle blessure ! Pourtant, il ne put empêcher un frémissement de parcourir son être au souvenir de la lame tranchante sur sa peau.

« -Tout va bien, mon ange, murmura la voix de Carlisle à son oreille, tu es en sécurité. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar ? Jamais il n'en avait eu d'aussi troublant ou d'aussi réel. Edward ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps accueillant de son homme.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Offrit son Lord d'une voix douce.

Edward secoua la tête. Face à son mutisme le Duc s'allongea, le gardant blottit contre lui, l'une de ses mains enserra fermement sa taille pendant que l'autre massait son cuir chevelu en un geste apaisant. Le jeune homme se sentait épuisé, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir et risquer de faire à nouveau un cauchemar. Ils restèrent donc ainsi enlacés, lui, profitant de la protection qu'offraient les bras de son amant, Carlisle, lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il sentit son amant se redresser quelque peu pour atteindre une bougie qu'il alluma. La douce lueur lui fit cligner des yeux malgré son manque de vivacité.

-Tu es épuisé, murmura Carlisle dont le pouce caressa ses cernes, il faut que tu dormes.

Le jeune homme secoua une nouvelle fois la tête car il ne souhaitait pas parler, il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en sa voix qui risquait de trahir son angoisse.

-Edward, il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre que c'est à cause de ton cauchemar que tu refuses de t'endormir. Confie-toi à moi, je pourrais t'aider à t'en débarrasser.

Carlisle s'assit lui arrachant une plainte lorsqu'il ne sentit plus son torse sous sa joue. Ses bras enlacèrent la taille du vampire, se raccrochant autant qu'il le pouvait à ce dernier.

-Parle-moi, mon amour, ordonna doucement le Duc en le forçant à lever la tête.

Edward soupira avant de fermer les yeux, il chercha des mots suffisamment forts pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il se contenta alors de raconter ce dont il se souvenait.

-J'ai revécu ce qui s'est passé ce soir, sauf que… Sauf qu'il y avait plus, le tueur… J'ai senti la lame du tueur trancher ma gorge… Je… J'ai vu mon sang couler sur le torse dénudé de Robert…

Edward se tut quand son amant se raidit, cependant, cela ne dura que quelques secondes car l'instant suivant Carlisle l'étreignait avec amour.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mon ange, un mauvais rêve…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, profitant que son visage soit dissimulé contre le torse de son Lord, pourquoi les mots de son amant sonnaient comme un mensonge ?

-Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? S'enquit Carlisle d'une voix où pointait une note d'intérêt mal déguisée.

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais tu dois oublier tout ceci, le tueur de Whitechapel est mort, les Volturi s'en sont assurés.

-Oui, Jack l'Eventreur ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit.

Une nouvelle fois et malgré son calme apparent, Edward sentit le Duc se raidir. Que se passait-il ? Carlisle lui dissimulerait-il quelque chose ?

-Edward, tu es maintenant en sécurité, répéta son Lord en l'obligeant à le regarder. Mon ange, tu as fait preuve d'un énorme courage en protégeant Robert ce soir. Cela n'est pas facile, mais dis-toi que vous êtes tous deux en sécurité et que vous allez bien.

-Tu as raison, admit le jeune homme.

-Bien, maintenant, je voudrais que tu essayes de prendre un peu de repos.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je vais veiller sur ton sommeil.

Carlisle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Une fois la bougie soufflée, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, bien à l'abri dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward ferma les yeux et attendit… Rien… Malgré la fatigue, le sommeil semblait le fuir. Le jeune homme essaya de compter les moutons, mais rien n'y fit. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le torse de marbre contre lequel il reposait. Soudain, une main s'enroula autour de la sienne pour lui faire stopper tout mouvement.

-Crois-tu réellement que c'est ainsi que tu vas t'endormir ? Lui fit remarquer sa moitié.

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, je crois que Morphée ne veut pas de moi !

-Non, tu es tout simplement trop tendu pour dormir, assura Carlisle, mais je devrais pouvoir remédier à cela. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva nu et plaqué contre le matelas. Un sifflement de plaisir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit le corps tout aussi dénudé de son amant peser sur le sien. Carlisle l'embrassa avec passion pendant que l'une de ses mains s'insinuait entre leurs deux corps, il gémit dans la bouche de son amant quand il sentit sa main caresser son sexe qui s'éveilla. Alors que l'air allait lui manquer, Carlisle délaissa sa bouche pour, la seconde suivante, engloutir son membre. Un cri de surprise franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'agrippèrent au drap pour résister aux assauts de la bouche gourmande du Lord. Son corps trembla, mais cette fois de plaisir, quand les dents du Duc jouèrent sur sa longueur alternant rudesse avec douceur lorsque sa langue l'entourait. Edward faisait son possible pour repousser les limites de la jouissance, mais Carlisle semblait vouloir défier son contrôle. L'une des mains de son amant caressa ses boules pendant que son autre main caressait la base de son membre. Le jeune homme sentit son bassin se tendre vers la bouche du blond, accompagnant le mouvement rapide qu'il lui imposait.

Soudain, une plainte de protestation franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il ne sentit plus l'antre accueillant et humide de Carlisle autour de son érection. La main qui le caressait était agréable, mais pas autant que la bouche du Duc. Edward allait supplier son amant de le reprendre entre ses lèvres quand il sentit les dents de ce dernier s'enfoncer dans son artère fémorale. Un éclair de plaisir traversa son être, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent alors qu'il jouissait violemment. Son corps trembla de plaisir durant plusieurs minutes, il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits alors que sa moitié absorbait toujours son sang lui renvoyant une image érotique qui mettait à mal ses sens. Tout à coup, il ne sentit plus les dents de Carlisle dans sa chair, à la place, il sentit la douceur d'une langue qui s'appliqua à le nettoyer faisant disparaître tout autant les traces de sang que les preuves de sa jouissance. Edward se laissa aller sous les doux coups de langue. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il sentait Carlisle remonter le long de son corps, les lèvres de son amant effleurèrent les siennes alors qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil…

.

* * *

.

Carlisle passa le reste de la nuit et une partie de la journée à regarder son ange dormir. Ses traits étaient enfin paisibles et son souffle régulier. Après avoir fait son cauchemar et qu'il l'ait rassuré, Edward s'était endormi, mais une heure après son sommeil était à nouveau devenu agité, cela ne faisait que quatre heures qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il caressa et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son jeune amant avant de se résoudre à quitter leur lit. Jasper venait de l'appeler et l'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans la voix de son ami ne lui indiquait rien qui vaille. Une fois vêtu, il alla frapper à la porte des appartements que partageaient Jasper et Robert.

« -Entre !

Carlisle obéit, il fut étonné de voir le petit salon désert, il se dirigea donc vers la chambre. Ses amis étaient allongés sur le lit, Jasper passait un linge humide sur le visage de Robert, dès qu'il vit cela, il se précipita au chevet du jeune homme, sa main se posa sur le front moite.

-Il a de la fièvre, constata le Lord, cela fait longtemps ?

-Non, je suis sorti une dizaine de minutes le temps d'aller lui récupérer son repas aux cuisines, il était dans cet état quand je suis revenu.

Carlisle hocha la tête et s'absenta quelques secondes le temps d'aller récupérer sa mallette. Puis, sous le regard impatient et inquiet de Jasper, il examina le jeune homme. Le médecin ne tarda pas à trouver la cause de cette fièvre.

-Alors ? S'impatienta le Marquis de Dorset.

-Tout va bien, sa blessure s'est infectée, expliqua Carlisle en ôtant le bandage.

-Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte ? Se morigéna Jasper.

-Parce que tu n'es pas médecin. Peux-tu verser trois cuillères à café de cette poudre dans un grand verre d'eau ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce ?

-Un médicament qui devrait rapidement faire chuter la fièvre.

-Et pour l'infection ?

-Je vais nettoyer sa plaie et changer les bandages, mais je ne pense pas que celle-ci ait atteint le sang.

Jasper acquiesça avant de s'acquitter de la tâche qu'il lui avait été confiée. Une fois la blessure propre et le pansement refait, Jasper l'aida à faire prendre le médicament à Robert qui avait décidé de ne pas se montrer docile.

-Et maintenant ? Questionna Jasper alors qu'il posait le verre vide sur le chevet.

-Tu devrais te calmer, il va aller bien, assura Lord Cullen. Peux-tu le changer pendant que j'en fais de même avec les draps ? Il a besoin d'être dans un environnement propre et sec.

Jasper hocha la tête et prit le plus délicatement qu'il le put Robert dans ses bras. En un éclair, Carlisle changea les draps pendant que Jasper faisait une brève toilette à son amant avant de lui enfiler des vêtements propres. Un petit soupir de contentement franchit le seuil des lèvres de Robert lorsqu'il se retrouva blottit sous les draps propres et les couvertures chaudes. Jasper s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, scrutant avec attention le visage de son amant pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Carlisle laissa les deux amants seuls, le temps de faire un tour par sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'Edward dormait toujours paisiblement avant de revenir au chevet de son patient.

-Je crois que la fièvre a déjà chuté, confia Jasper dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la chambre.

Le Duc sourit à son ami et vérifia ses propos, il lui offrit un regard rassurant et le Marquis se détendit aussitôt.

-Soif.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers le malade quand ils entendirent sa voix rauque. Aussitôt, Jasper se pencha pour caresser tendrement la joue de son compagnon. Carlisle les laissa quelques secondes pour aller vérifier la tiédeur du thé, ce dernier étant encore chaud, il en versa dans une tasse qu'il donna à Robert que Jasper venait d'asseoir.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le médecin dès que le jeune homme eut bu quelques gorgées.

-Fatigué, mais ça va.

-La fièvre a disparu, annonça Carlisle en retirant sa main du front du malade.

-Tu m'as fait peur, on dirait que cela devient ton jeu préféré ces derniers temps, reprocha doucement Jasper.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, enfin, vous inquiéter.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Carlisle, tu as eu un accès de fièvre dû à un début d'infection de ta blessure par balle. Un peu de repos et dans 24 heures tu seras à nouveau sur pied. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.

-Je n'insiste pas pour le moment, précisa Carlisle avant de continuer d'un ton hésitant, Robert, j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec nous, que s'est-il réellement passé hier soir ?

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura le jeune homme en les observant à tour de rôle.

-Tu as dit que le tueur est brusquement entré dans la cuisine, rappela Jasper en observant avec attention son amant, mais Edward a dit qu'il lui avait ouvert. Où est la vérité ?

-Est-ce réellement important ? Balbutia Robert en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

-Robert, quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu peux tout nous dire, nous tenons autant que toi à Edward, moi plus que vous, aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

-Carlisle a raison, approuva Jasper ce qui surpris quelque peu le Duc, Edward fait partie de la famille. Cependant, nous devons connaître la vérité, sinon, comment pourrions-nous le protéger ? Par ailleurs, les Volturi risquent de venir et avec eux viendront des questions, nos réponses doivent être convaincantes si nous voulons qu'ils nous laissent tranquille.

Robert ferma les yeux, Carlisle pu clairement ressentir le dilemme qui partageait son ami. Il apprécia qu'Edward puisse compter sur quelqu'un, autre que lui, qui serait prêt à tout pour le protéger.

-Vous devez me promettre de rester calmes et surtout qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à Edward ?

-Bien entendu, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, assura-t-il avec véhémence.

-Jasper ?

-Je promets, mais attention, si jamais il te….

-Jasper ! S'exaspéra Robert en le fusillant du regard.

-Je promets, déclara solennellement le Marquis.

-Je…. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais je pense que ce qui s'est passé ce soir s'est déjà produit.

-Comment ça ? S'écria Jasper.

-Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît, par où commencer… Ce soir, après votre départ, nous sommes allés vous attendre en cuisine devant une tasse de thé et une part de gâteau au chocolat, raconta Robert avec un sourire, Edward était comme à son habitude, attentionné et prévenant. Brutalement, il est devenu étrange. Ses propos étaient décousus de sens, il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas compris mes propos, sauf que je n'avais pas parlé. Il est devenu comme possédé. Edward est allé ouvrir la porte malgré mes protestations. Quand j'ai vu l'homme dissimulé sous la cape, j'ai compris que nous étions en danger, j'ai voulu le faire bouger, mais il ne semblait plus être là.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-On aurait dit une marionnette dont les fils étaient tirés par l'assassin. Ses propos étaient incohérents.

-Ses propos ? Reprit Jasper alors que Lord Cullen frissonnait en comprenant.

-Oui, il parlait de sang, de cœur qui bat… Il m'a réellement fait peur.

-Et ce n'était pas la première fois ? Se rappela le Marquis.

-Non, cela s'était déjà produit à Gloucester, la nuit où vous étiez allé à la soirée de charité. J'ai vu cette silhouette debout au fond du lit, Edward balbutiait les mêmes propos sans queue ni tête, mais toujours aussi effrayants.

-Voilà pourquoi tu étais aussi terrorisé lorsque nous sommes rentrés ! Comprit Jasper. Bon Dieu, Robert ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Jasper ! Intervint-il. Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment et puis, rappelle-toi, tu as promis de rester calme.

Monsieur de Dorset leva les yeux au ciel, mais accepta de se calmer pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Toutes ces informations viennent s'ajouter aux nombreuses questions que j'ai déjà sur Edward, souffla tout de même Jasper.

-Je pense que nous essayerons d'éclairer ce mystère une autre fois, murmura Carlisle en se levant, nous avons de la visite.

Tout comme lui, Jasper se raidit avant de quitter le lit pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Robert, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer auprès d'Edward ? Cela ne te dérange pas Carlisle ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, accepta le Duc ravi que son ange ne soit pas seul.

-Attendez un peu vous deux, protesta Robert alors que Jasper l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras, que se passe-t-il ?

-Les Volturi sont ici, l'informa-t-il.

Robert acquiesça et passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, Carlisle les accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'approcha d'Edward qui dormait toujours, il effleura les lèvres de son amant avant de sortir en compagnie de Jasper. Ils croisèrent Alfred qui venait les quérir. Carlisle lui demanda d'aller préparer une collation pour leurs invités alors qu'ils rejoignaient ces derniers qui patientaient au salon. Ils entrèrent et saluèrent Aro et Marcus, Carlisle serra les poings quand il constata la présence de Madame Elisabeth.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, lança le Duc de Gloucester en plaquant un sourire enjoué sur son visage, je vous en prie, prenez place.

Tout le monde s'installa dans des fauteuils ou sur le divan, il prit place dans un fauteuil près d'Aro.

-Nous te remercions pour ton invitation, mon ami, dit le Chef des Volturi, mais où sont donc Edward et ce charmant Robert ?

-Ils dorment encore, répondit Carlisle avec un sourire, les évènements de cette nuit les ont pas mal perturbé, ils ont besoin de repos.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible, approuva Marcus, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop choqués ?

-Ils sont forts, assura Jasper avec un fin sourire. Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais accepteriez-vous de nous éclairer quant à ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Cela ne te concerne en rien, mon jeune ami, répondit Aro d'un ton aimable mais légèrement sec.

-Je pense tout de même que nous avons droit à quelques explications, insista Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles carmins de son ami, les vies de nos compagnons ont été menacées !

-Carlisle a raison, le soutint Marcus, cependant, tranquillisez-vous, ils ne risquent rien.

-Merci, mais serait-il possible de nous éclairer sur l'identité de ce Jack l'Eventreur ? Après tout, vous paraissiez le connaître ? Rappela Carlisle.

-Jack l'Eventreur, répéta Aro d'un ton amer, un des nôtres qui a perdu l'esprit.

-Cela arrive, convint Carlisle, mais pourquoi Whitechapel ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Edward ? Car vous ne pouvez nier que ce tueur le suivait à la trace, pourquoi ?

-Jack, dirons-nous, travaillait pour nous, il nous a demandé une faveur il y a des années, une faveur inconsidérée, nous ne pouvions la lui accorder. Furieux de notre refus, il nous a quitté. Il s'en est pris à Whitechapel car il savait que nous y avions des attaches, confia Aro en prenant la main d'Elisabeth dans la sienne.

-Pourquoi ne pas être intervenus plus tôt ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jasper qui baissa immédiatement la tête en signe de soumission quand il se rendit compte de son incorrection.

-Nous n'avions pas pris conscience au début qu'il s'agissait de lui, ce sont les difficultés de Démétri et de ses hommes à l'appréhender qu'y nous ont fait comprendre qu'il était derrière ces meurtres, expliqua Marcus.

-Nous sommes venus dès que possible, vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons quitter Volterra du jour au lendemain, poursuivit Aro d'un ton plus cinglant. Si Jack était aussi difficile à attraper, c'était à cause de son don.

-Quel était-il ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Jack avait un don très intéressant, il était capable de manipuler les esprits, de faire du simple humain ou du plus fort des vampires une marionnette.

Carlisle sentit un poids disparaître de sur sa poitrine, il échangea un rapide regard avec Jasper qui lui sourit discrètement. Les propos incohérents d'Edward avaient donc une explication ! Lord Cullen n'en avait pas parlé tout à l'heure dans la chambre, mais, tout comme Robert, il avait senti une présence à Bristol lorsqu'Edward avait murmuré ces paroles qui l'avaient terrifié. C'était donc le tueur qui soufflait ces propos à son ange !

-Enfin, soupira Aro, l'essentiel est que tout ceci soit derrière nous.

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement, un léger silence s'abattit sur le salon avant qu'il ne soit troublé par quelques coups frappés. Carlisle invita la personne à les rejoindre, Alfred accompagné de Moly entrèrent avec plusieurs dessertes contenant du thé, de petits sandwichs ainsi que divers desserts. Les conversations reprirent sur un ton plus léger et alors qu'il allait se servir une nouvelle tasse de thé, Jasper s'approcha de lui.

-Je sais que tu n'en as aucune envie, mais il reste des zones d'ombre concernant Edward, souffla discrètement son ami à son oreille, sa mère étant présente, il me semble que tu pourrais en profiter pour l'interroger.

Carlisle acquiesça tout en portant la tasse en porcelaine à ses lèvres. Le Duc revint ensuite auprès de ses invités, il posa sa tasse sur un guéridon avant de tendre une main à Madame Elisabeth.

-Accepteriez-vous, Madame, de faire quelques pas avec moi dans le jardin ? Mes employés ont fait un travail magnifique et, par ailleurs, cette conversation axée sur les guerres de vampires doit vous lasser.

La Directrice du Manoir des Charmes lui lança un regard indécis, elle ne semblait guère ravie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.

-Carlisle a raison, appuya Aro, vous pourrez ainsi voir, ma Chère, dans quel environnement évolue votre fils.

Elisabeth acquiesça légèrement de la tête avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, Carlisle lui offrit un sourire de façade en lui offrant son bras. Ils quittèrent le salon pour se rendre dans le jardin se trouvant à l'arrière de sa demeure, le soleil était quelque fois de sortie et il ne voulait prendre le risque qu'une personne voie sa peau briller, ici, il serait à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils firent quelques pas avant de s'arrêter près d'une fontaine où il invita Madame Elisabeth à s'installer sur un banc. Le Duc resta debout et fit quelques pas, cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui le tracassait.

-Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez guère, Milord, débuta Madame Elisabeth d'une voix douce, pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour vous être agréable. J'aimerais, Milord, que vous mettiez nos divergences de côté et que vous me permettiez de passer un peu de temps avec mon fils.

Carlisle se figea, avait-il bien entendu ? Le vampire se tourna vers la mère maquerelle, les sourcils froncés.

-Pardon ? Vous souhaitez un peu de temps avec Edward ? Votre fils vous manque ? Peut-être aurait-il fallu y songer avant de le vendre comme un vulgaire animal ?

-Animal que vous vous êtes empressé de vous approprier en l'achetant ! Vous l'avez marqué !

-A quoi vous entendiez-vous ? Etes-vous aussi stupide que cela ? Vous l'avez mis en vente au marché de Highgate ! Vous croyiez réellement qu'il allait en sortir en homme libre ? Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez fait faire le bracelet qui lui a ôté toute liberté.

-C'était une idée de James, murmura Madame Elisabeth, mais je ne pensais pas que vous l'utiliseriez !

-Vous côtoyez des vampires, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne savez rien à notre sujet !

-Vous vous trompez, j'ai vu votre regard, j'ai vu la manière dont vous le regardiez, vous le vouliez et rien n'aurait pu vous empêcher de le prendre !

-Et cela ne vous a pas inquiété ?

-Vous êtes un vampire et vous êtes le Duc de Gloucester, rappela-t-elle, rien ne peut vous être refusé !

-Comment… Comment un être tel que vous a pu mettre au monde quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et bon qu'Edward ? Je ne comprends pas…

-J'aime mon fils, se défendit Madame Elisabeth.

-Mais vous aimez tout autant l'argent et le pouvoir, conclut Carlisle.

-Certes… Mais en vous offrant mon fils, j'ai assuré son avenir, je sais qu'à vos côtés il ne manquera jamais de rien, vous pourriez même lui offrir l'éternité ?

Carlisle lâcha un rire amer avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, le Duc fit quelques pas pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne pouvait croire que cette femme tentait de faire passer son acte pour un geste d'amour ! Elle avait tout simplement vendu son fils pour renflouer les caisses de son bordel !

-Vous savez, Madame Elisabeth, je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que votre fils vous déteste et ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous !

-Mais…

-S'il est revenu au Manoir et a accepté cette comédie, c'est uniquement pour protéger les pensionnaires, comme cette Victoria, qu'il considère comme sa famille. Il n'est pas revenu pour vous Madame, termina-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elisabeth.

Carlisle fut surpris de voir un éclat de tristesse assombrir le regard de la mère de son ange, mais bien vite, elle reprit son masque de froideur.

-Peut-être mon fils me hait-il, mais quoi que vous disiez, j'ai agis comme toute mère l'aurait fait en choisissant le meilleur partie pour son enfant.

-Cessez de vous raconter des mensonges pour avoir l'esprit tranquille ! Savez-vous comment s'est passée la première nuit d'Edward à Gloucester Castle ? Gronda Carlisle. Il était terrorisé, terrifié, il s'est refusé à moi, alors, je l'ai pris de force !

Un hoquet d'horreur franchit les lèvres de Madame Elisabeth et il vit des larmes troubler son joli regard.

-Non, protesta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-Si, j'ai presque failli le tuer, si le Marquis de Dorset n'était pas intervenu, vous n'auriez plus d'enfant ! J'ai eu l'immense chance qu'Edward ait suffisamment de bonté d'âme pour me pardonner et accepter de partager ma vie. Votre fils a souffert, Madame, plus que quiconque dans cette histoire, donc, s'il ne souhaite pas vous voir, je ne l'y obligerais pas. Par ailleurs, ne vous avisez pas de mêler les Volturi à cela, je ne pense pas qu'Aro apprécierait d'apprendre le sort que vous avez réservé au fruit de vos entrailles !

Madame Elisabeth ravala ses sanglots. Il l'entendit inspirer profondément, sûrement faisait-elle en sorte de retrouver un visage stoïque pour que personne ne se pose des questions.

-Avant de retrouver les autres, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à quelques-unes de mes questions, avoua Lord Cullen.

-Lesquelles ?

-Qui est le père d'Edward ?

-Le père d'Edward ? Auriez-vous oublié qui je suis, Milord ?

-Son père était-il humain ou vampire ?

-S'il avait été vampire, je ne pense pas que je serais devant vous pour répondre à vos questions. D'ailleurs, pourquoi me parler de ceci ?

-Edward s'interroge, je pense qu'il aurait bien aimé rencontrer ou du moins savoir qui est son père.

Carlisle fut surpris de voir le regard de Madame Elisabeth se voiler, elle semblait être plongée dans ses souvenirs. La tristesse visible sur ses traits égratigna sa colère envers cette femme, il la rejoignit sur le banc et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

-Je ne voulais pas être blessant, murmura-t-il.

-Pourtant vous m'avez dit maintes choses blessantes, reprocha la mère de son amant.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois exprimer du remord quel dommage que cela ne soit pas pour ce que vous avez fait à votre fils !

-Si… Si j'avais su… Votre réputation de gentleman, de…

-Même si j'ai une meilleure réputation que les miens, je n'en demeure pas moins un vampire, coupa Carlisle, maintenant, je vous prie, Madame, de me dire ce que vous savez sur le père d'Edward ?

-Peu de choses à vrai dire, admit Madame Elisabeth avant qu'un doux sourire ne se dessine sur son visage, comme beaucoup d'hommes, il a poussé la porte du Manoir pour satisfaire ses désirs, seulement, quand il a posé son regard sur moi, je me suis sentie pour la première fois de ma vie importante, spéciale. Nous nous sommes aimés, il venait souvent me visiter, il était tendre et amoureux il me semble… Cependant, nous n'appartenions pas au même monde, vous comprendrez donc aisément qu'il n'a pas sauté de joie lorsque je lui ai pris que j'attendais son enfant. Nous nous sommes violemment disputés, il voulait que je me débarrasse de l'enfant. Il en était hors de question, ce bébé était la plus merveilleuse chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Il est parti. J'étais désespérée, je me laissais dépérir, je ne vivais plus, j'avais d'ailleurs décidé de mettre un terme à mon existence quand je l'ai senti bouger. J'ai alors repris goût à la vie pour mon enfant. Cependant, ma dépression n'avait pas été sans danger. La naissance d'Edward s'est mal passée, il était petit, fragile et le cordon ombilical l'avait étouffé. Heureusement, Aro était là. Sa rapidité de vampire a permis de sauver la vie d'Edward, il lui a donné les premiers soins. Je lui dois beaucoup, non seulement, il a sauvé mon fils, mais en plus il est resté jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ait atteint un poids et une taille correcte pour son âge, Aro l'a veillé jour et nuit jusqu'à ses deux ans.

-Deux ans ?

-Oui, bien entendu, il s'absentait de temps en temps pour aller à Volterra, mais dans ces moments-là, Marcus ou Caïus venaient le relayer, et si cela n'était pas possible, ils envoyaient leurs gardes. C'est depuis ce jour-là que les gardes Volturi se sont installés au Manoir.

-Je comprends un peu mieux l'attachement d'Aro à l'encontre d'Edward, chuchota Carlisle. Pardonnez-moi, Madame, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit le nom du père d'Edward ?

-Milord, Edward n'a pas à le connaître. Je vous en prie, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander quoi que ce soit, mais faites en sorte qu'Edward cesse ses recherches, cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Carlisle hésita quelques secondes avant de promettre tant l'angoisse était visible sur le visage de Madame Elisabeth. Bien qu'il ait obtenu certaines réponses, le Duc se demandait tout de même qui pouvait bien être le père de son ange ? A en juger par la réaction de sa mère, il devait s'agir d'une personne influente, peut-être même un Lord ? Carlisle savait parfaitement que certains nobles préféraient faire définitivement taire leurs bâtards plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir leur réputation éclaboussée par un scandale. Cependant, le médecin se promit de poursuivre ses recherches dans le plus grand secret avec l'aide de Jasper. Rassurée d'avoir obtenu sa promesse, Madame Elisabeth lui sourit, du même sourire qui le charmait tant quand Edward en usait. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu perdu et ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la mère de son compagnon.

-Et si nous retrouvions les autres ? Proposa-t-il en se levant et en offrant son bras à Madame Elisabeth.

Celle-ci l'accepta et ils regagnèrent l'intérieur de sa demeure, ils allaient atteindre le perron quand Carlisle ralentit ses pas.

-Une dernière question si vous le permettez, Madame ?

-Oui ?

-Edward… Edward a-t-il déjà présenté des particularités ?

-Des particularités ? Lui demanda Madame Elisabeth confuse.

-Oui, avez-vous remarqué s'il avait des prédispositions ou des comportements étranges comme s'il…

-Oh, vous parlez de la musique ? Edward est un véritable génie, l'avez-vous déjà entendu jouer ?

-Oui, mais je…

-Il a un talent certain, il est aussi vrai qu'il a des facilités pour les études ! S'enthousiasma Madame Elisabeth avec fierté. Vous a-t-il confié son désir de devenir médecin ?

-Oui, je lui ai d'ailleurs donné quelques cours, mais je souhaitais vous….

-Ah, vous voilà ! S'exclama Aro en les rejoignant. Alors, ma Chère, comment trouvez-vous les jardins de Carlisle ?

-Ils sont magnifiques, assura Elisabeth en quittant son bras pour se saisir de celui de l'Ancien.

Aro sourit avant d'entraîner Elisabeth vers le salon d'où lui parvenaient les voix de Marcus et de Jasper. Il allait leur emboîter le pas quand il se figea et se tourna vers le grand escalier en marbre qui menait au premier. Il gravit rapidement les quelques marches pour entourer la taille de son ange qui lui lança un regard tout aussi perdu qu'ensommeillé.

-Tu n'étais plus là, murmura-t-il sur un ton de reproche avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Pardonne-moi, souffla Carlisle, j'ai dû m'absenter. Viens, je te raccompagne à notre chambre.

-Pas sans toi, grogna le jeune homme en s'agrippant à lui.

-N'as-tu point remarqué que tu n'étais pas seul ? Robert est avec toi, je te rejoindrais dès que possible.

-Pourquoi ? Marmonna son ange avant de se raidir.

Carlisle devina aisément que sa moitié venait d'apercevoir le Volturi ainsi que sa mère qui étaient restés au pied de l'escalier. Edward resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

-Jasper ! Carlisle !

En un clin d'œil, un vent froid passa près d'eux, Jasper se précipita vers leur chambre d'où venait la voix paniquée de Robert. Les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à apparaître en haut des marches.

-Il est là, tu vois, il va bien.

-Diantre, Edward ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en m'éveillant et en ne te voyant point à mes côtés ! Gronda Robert.

-Pardon, murmura le jeune homme.

-Et bien, comme tout le monde semble éveillé, je propose que ces deux jeunes gens aillent se vêtir et nous rejoignent au salon, décida Aro. »

Carlisle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son amant, la décision d'Aro n'était pas contestable et même si le jeune homme semblait peu désireux de se joindre à eux, il allait pourtant devoir obéir. Edward regagna l'étage et disparut dans leur chambre. Jasper et lui descendirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'Ancien et de Madame Elisabeth, puis, ensemble, ils rejoignirent le salon où Marcus s'empressa de demander à Jasper si tout allait bien. Après l'avoir rassuré, ils se réinstallèrent en attendant l'arrivée des deux jeunes gens.

.

* * *

.

Edward attrapa un costume quelconque dans l'armoire et, le vêtement sous le bras, se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour faire un brin de toilette. Le jeune homme aspergea son visage d'eau avant de revêtir l'élégant costume que Carlisle lui avait offert. Une fois habillé, il observa son reflet dans le miroir, ses doigts passèrent nerveusement dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leur donner une coupe plus seyante, mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors qu'il s'afférait à nouer le nœud de sa cravate, ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Edward inspira profondément avant de s'attaquer à nouveau au nœud, mais il ne parvint pas à le faire car son attention était attirée par autre chose. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha du miroir, il défit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise avant d'écarter les pans de cette dernière. Ses yeux fixèrent sa peau à la recherche de la moindre cicatrice. La partie la plus raisonnable de son cerveau ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve et qu'il était impossible qu'il trouve la trace d'une cicatrice. Une part plus obscure, plus instinctive de son esprit le forçait à examiner le moindre centimètre de peau de son cou.

« -Edward ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami. Il se redressa brusquement tout en contrôlant le battement effréné de son cœur.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Robert.

-Oui, tu m'as juste fait peur.

-Pardonne-moi, ce n'était point mon intention. Es-tu prêt ?

-Je… J'ai quelques difficultés avec ma cravate, balbutia le jeune homme.

Robert lui sourit et s'approcha. Edward ne put que sourire quand les doigts de son ami effleurèrent sa joue en un geste affectueux avant de se saisir de la cravate récalcitrante. En quelques gestes sûrs, son nœud fut fait et il devait reconnaître que jamais il ne serait arrivé à un résultat aussi élégant.

-Ai-je raison de penser que tu n'as aucune envie de descendre ? Murmura Robert à son oreille ne sachant pas si les vampires pouvaient les entendre.

-Je n'ai guère envie de voir ma mère, confessa Edward dans un chuchotis, par ailleurs, la visite des Volturi m'inquiète.

-Aro accepte ton union avec Carlisle, donc, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, quant à Madame Elisabeth, reste à mes côtés ou près de Carlisle ou même Jasper, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle ne t'importune pas, promit Robert avant de l'étreindre. Haut les cœurs, mon mignon ! On nous attend !

-Mon mignon ? S'amusa Edward en haussant un sourcil.

-Préfères-tu que je te donne du « mon vilain » ?

-Non, ça ira, gloussa-t-il.

C'est donc souriant et bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée, comme à son habitude, Robert avait su le réconforter et lui rendre le sourire. Ils entrèrent dans le salon après que Carlisle les y aient invités. Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent avec déférence les Volturi et se contentèrent d'un vague hochement de tête à l'attention de Madame Elisabeth. Edward sentit le regard de cette dernière peser sur lui, même s'il faisait son possible pour ne pas le croiser, il l'entendit tapoter la place vide à ses côtés. La panique l'envahit, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de son meilleur ami qui s'installa auprès de la mère maquerelle après l'avoir poussé vers l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Carlisle où il prit place. Son Lord lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de serrer brièvement sa main dans la sienne.

-Vous devez être affamés, remarqua Marcus, dépêchez-vous de vous restaurer.

-Merci pour votre prévenance, Mon Seigneur, susurra Robert en adressant un léger sourire au Volturi.

-Jasper, je me demande si ce jeune homme n'est pas trop raffiné et bien élevé pour toi, railla Marcus alors que Jasper grinçait des dents.

-Que voulez-vous, Mon Seigneur, je fais mon possible pour faire de ce rustre un gentilhomme, mais une vie ne saurait y suffire !

Edward se joignit au léger rire qui parcourut l'assemblée, alors que le Marquis lançait un regard peu amène à son compagnon. Monsieur de Dorset ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se lever, il déposa plusieurs sandwichs sur une petite assiette qu'il tendit à son amant.

-Mange au lieu de dire des sottises ! Grogna Jasper.

-Et susceptible en plus d'être rustre !

-Robert !

-Jasper ?

-Non, décidément, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer, mon Cher Jasper, et je suis sûr que cela te ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui te tienne tête ?

-Je ne peux qu'admettre la véracité de tes propos, Aro, admit Monsieur de Dorset en couvant son amant du regard.

-Cesse donc de m'observer ainsi et occupe-toi de servir Edward !

Edward sourit face à la mine déconfite du Marquis qui pourtant s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, il avait une assiette bien garnie entre les mains. Le jeune homme le remercia et mordit dans un sandwich qui lui parut bien fade. Malgré la faim qui le tenaillait, il posa discrètement l'assiette sur un guéridon, pourquoi était-il le seul à remarquer à quel point la nourriture était infecte ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, cela ne ressemblait pas à Moly qui était une excellente cuisinière, par ailleurs, il paraissait être le seul à être incommodé, le problème viendrait-il donc de lui ?

-Edward ?

A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme frissonna car c'était sa mère qui venait de l'interpeller. La main de Carlisle se posa aussitôt sur sa cuisse en un geste apaisant alors qu'il faisait l'effort de la regarder.

-Tiens, je t'ai amené un petit présent.

-Ce n'était pas la peine, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Edward ! Gronda Aro en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. Combien de fois devrais-je te reprendre sur tes bonnes manières ?

-Pardonnez-moi, murmura le jeune homme avant de se lever pour s'approcher de sa mère et prendre le paquet qu'elle lui tendait, je vous remercie.

-Vas-y, ouvre-le ! Lui ordonna Madame Elisabeth d'un ton joyeux.

Edward se força à esquisser un sourire enjoué tout en déchirant le papier qui emballait un étui. Le jeune homme ouvrit ce dernier et resta un instant interdit.

-Elle te plaît ? Monsieur Fassbinder, notre bijoutier, s'est empressé de m'apporter cette émeraude dès qu'il l'a reçu, elle lui a immédiatement fait penser à tes yeux. Regarde sa pureté, son éclat, tout comme toi, mon chéri. Je me suis empressée de la lui acheter et je lui ai demandé qu'il la monte en chevalière. Vas-y essaye la !

Le jeune homme saisit l'anneau en or blanc sur lequel brillait l'émeraude bien trop grosse à son goût. Sous le regard impatient de sa mère, il la glissa à son index tout en se demandant combien un tel bijou lui avait coûté ?

-C'est trop, Mada… Mère, se reprit-il, je ne peux accepter alors que les temps sont si durs, vous devriez la rendre à Monsieur Fassbinder, il vous remboursera j'en suis sûr.

-Ne dis donc pas de sottises ! N'ai-je pas le droit de gâter, mon fils ?

-Si… Merci, mère.

Edward offrit un sourire crispé à sa génitrice avant de chercher refuge auprès de Carlisle, il allait s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil quand il fut interpellé par Aro.

-Edward, je pense que ta mère mérite plus qu'un simple merci, tu ne crois pas ?

Le jeune homme serra les dents et se tourna vers Madame Elisabeth pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Alors qu'il voulait s'éloigner, les bras de sa mère se refermèrent autour de son corps.

-Je t'aime tant, mon grand, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Edward ravala difficilement les propos acerbes qui lui venaient à la bouche, une vague de calme l'enveloppa et il lança un regard reconnaissant à Jasper. Finalement, sa mère rompit leur étreinte, mais elle garda l'une de ses mains prisonnière des siennes.

-Et si nous allions nous promener ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

Alors qu'il cherchait une excuse pour refuser l'invitation sans s'attirer les foudres d'Aro, Marcus vint à son secours.

-Il se fait tard, lança le Volturi, Caïus va nous attendre pour aller au dîner que sa Majesté organise pour nous. D'ailleurs, nous verrons-nous là-bas Carlisle ?

-Je crains de ne point avoir reçu d'invitation, murmura son compagnon d'un air pensif, mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas ouvert mon courrier.

-Le sceau royal ne t'a pas interpellé ? S'étonna Aro.

-J'avais d'autres choses à l'esprit, confessa son Lord en le couvant du regard.

-Je te comprends parfaitement, sourit l'Ancien.

Sur ces mots, Aro se leva rapidement imité par Marcus et sa mère qui prirent congés. Edward resta quelques minutes sur le perron et après un dernier signe de la main, il rejoignit l'intérieur de la demeure du Duc. Il accompagna ce dernier jusqu'à son bureau.

-Alors ? Lança Jasper depuis le seuil.

-Oui, soupira Carlisle en montrant une enveloppe cacheté par le sceau royal.

Edward contourna le bureau pour entourer la taille de son amant de ses bras, il posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu y ailles, avoua-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

-Crois bien que je préfèrerais rester ici, mais Aro ne pardonnerait pas mon absence.

Bien qu'il le comprenne parfaitement, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire les obligations de sa moitié. Edward s'écarta quelque peu avant d'arracher la chevalière qui ornait son index.

-Est-il possible de la vendre ? De la donner à une œuvre de charité ?

-Tu veux t'en débarrasser ?

-Oui, Jasper, je ne tiens pas à garder cette chose ! J'ai la désagréable impression que l'on essaye encore de m'acheter.

A ces mots, il sentit Carlisle se raidir et il s'en voulut pour son manque de délicatesse, il allait s'excuser quand son Lord lui sourit tendrement.

-C'est dommage que la pierre soit si grosse, elle est sublime et sur une monture plus petite, elle serait du plus bel effet, remarqua Robert en observant le bijou, mais là, elle est trop ostentatoire.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas du meilleur effet, mais tu ne peux t'en séparer, lui apprit Carlisle, elle te l'a offert devant les Volturi et je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'ais au doigt à chacune de leur visite.

Edward grommela, furieux de devoir se plier à cette mascarade. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Jasper s'approcha et retira l'anneau de son doigt.

-Cependant, il y a une autre solution.

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il en se posant un regard empli d'espoir sur le Marquis.

-Avouer aux Volturi le rôle qu'a réellement joué ta mère dans ta vente, confia Jasper. »

Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sous le regard bienveillant du Marquis ainsi que celui de Carlisle, malgré ses propos, il tenait toujours à sa mère. Les lèvres de son Lord se posèrent sur sa joue et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'abri dans leur chambre, bien décidé à passer le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant la réception en tête à tête.

.

* * *

.

Madame Elisabeth s'installa dans la calèche des Volturi, Marcus lui faisait face alors qu'Aro était assis à ses côtés, le Chef des Anciens prit sa main dans la sienne, exerçant une légère pression sur ses doigts lui intimant ainsi le silence. Lorsque leur voiture fut suffisamment éloignée de la demeure du Duc de Gloucester, Aro porta sa main à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa paume pour se faire pardonner.

« -Alors ? Demanda simplement l'Ancien.

-Lord Cullen se doute de quelque chose, avoua à regret Elisabeth, il m'a questionné sur le père d'Edward.

-J'espère que vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

-Bien sûr que non, Aro, je sais à quel point le secret est important.

-Parfait, ma douce.

-Il y a autre chose, hésita-t-elle à poursuivre, le Duc m'a demandé si j'avais remarqué certaines prédispositions chez Edward ou des comportements étranges.

Madame Elisabeth observa avec inquiétude les visages soudain tendus des deux Volturi, elle pria pour ne pas avoir commis une erreur en leur confiant la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Carlisle.

-Non, vous ne faites pas d'erreur en me disant cela, assura Aro.

Elisabeth se maudit pour sa stupidité alors que le Volturi laissait échapper un léger rire, elle avait complètement oublié le don de l'Ancien qui lui tenait toujours la main.

-Carlisle se doute donc de quelque chose, résuma le Chef des Anciens d'une voix pensive en lâchant sa main.

-Il ne représente pas une menace, assura Marcus.

-Lui, peut-être pas, mais je me méfie plus de Jasper. Bien qu'ils soient proches, il n'a pas la même vision du monde que Carlisle, c'est un guerrier.

-Oui, mais le lien qui les unis est très fort, le contra son frère. »

Elisabeth écouta en silence le dialogue des deux Volturi tout en se demandant si, en plus du Marquis, eux aussi représentaient une menace pour son enfant ? Elle se demanda, si jamais ses craintes se confirmaient, si elle trouverait le courage de prévenir le Duc de Gloucester pour qu'il fuie avec son fils. Si elle l'avertissait, cela serait un acte de trahison envers les Volturi, elle savait qu'elle signerait sa condamnation à mort et elle tenait beaucoup à la vie…

.

* * *

.

Carlisle salua la Reine Victoria ainsi que les Volturi, la nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'il put enfin regagner sa demeure. Alors qu'il montait les marches menant à la porte de son hôtel particulier de St James, il se rappela de la pâleur de son ange quand il l'avait quitté. Hier soir, il avait goûté à son délicieux nectar, il se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop pris, cela expliquerait sa pâleur et l'étourdissement qu'il avait eu peu avant son départ. Jasper lui avait promis de veiller sur sa moitié et de s'assurer qu'il se nourrirait, en effet, Edward n'avait rien mangé, il avait à peine pris une bouchée d'un sandwich qu'il avait aussitôt reposé. Carlisle avait insisté pour qu'il mange quelque chose, mais son ange avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il entra dans le hall où il s'empressa de se débarrasser de son manteau ainsi que de son haut de forme et de ses gants. Le Duc gagna ensuite l'étage, il s'arrêta devant les appartements de ses amis, il frappa doucement contre la porte et Jasper ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, le Marquis le rejoignit dans le couloir.

« -Comment va Robert ?

-Il va bien, la fièvre n'est pas réapparue.

-Bien, acquiesça Carlisle avec soulagement, et Edward ?

-Je n'ai réussi à lui faire avaler qu'une ou deux bouchées du repas, guère plus. Carlisle, dis-moi as-tu bu beaucoup de son sang ?

-Un peu, mais pas de là à provoquer une anémie, assura le Duc.

-Il n'avait pourtant pas de trace de blessure ?

-Non, reconnut Carlisle, mais je me demande si sa faculté à guérir rapidement ne nous a pas induit en erreur. Te souviens-tu de l'odeur du sang que nous avons cru échappé de la blessure de Robert ? Etait-ce le sien selon toi ?

-Pour tout avouer, compte tenu de mes difficultés à maîtriser ma soif, je n'ai jamais pris le risque de le goûter et à chaque fois qu'il se blessait, je partais.

-Donc, tu ne peux pas dire si le sang présent sur Robert était bien le sien ?

-Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais que cela aurait pu être celui d'Edward…

-Mais tu as déjà bu son sang, non ? Lui rappela son ami. Tu n'as pas reconnu sa saveur ?

-Elle y ressemblait, mais était aussi différente, c'était étrange, reconnut Carlisle avant d'admettre qu'il se trompait. Non, je ne pense pas c'était le sang d'Edward.

-Ecoute, tu ne devrais peut-être pas t'inquiéter autant, Edward a vécu pas mal de choses difficiles ces derniers jours entre son retour au Manoir et l'attaque du tueur, il est normal qu'il soit ébranlé. Allez, va le retrouver.

Carlisle acquiesça avant de suivre le conseil de son ami. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre pour ne pas éveiller son amant. Cependant, ce dernier était loin d'être en train de dormir.

-Tiens, tiens, vous ne dormez pas, jeune homme ? Susurra-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit pour embrasser tendrement sa moitié.

-Je t'attendais, avoua Edward en croquant dans un cookie.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

-Non, j'ai dormi pratiquement toute la journée.

Le Duc se leva pour ôter sa veste, puis, sa chemise. Edward était retourné à sa lecture tout en mangeant un nouveau gâteau.

-Il semblerait que tu ais retrouvé l'appétit, constata le Lord avec joie, que lis-tu ?

-Un essai médical écrit par un obscur médecin, distrayant, mais beaucoup trop avant-gardiste si tu veux mon avis, confia Edward, on pourrait croire à une fiction. Je me demande quel genre d'hurluberlu peut inventer de telles choses !

-Un hurluberlu ? Comment osez-vous vous moquer ainsi de moi, jeune homme ? Gronda Carlisle en rejoignant le lit dans le plus simple appareil. Donc, tu ne penses pas qu'il soit possible que notre corps soit composé d'organismes microscopiques ?

-Microscopiques ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Des cellules qui composeraient tout notre être, je te montrerai quand nous serons à la maison.

-Tu as un microscope ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir montré la dernière fois ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, mon ange, et quelque chose me dit que l'heure n'est pas à l'étude, déclara le Duc en arrachant le livre des mains de son ange pour l'emprisonner sous son corps.

-Oh, tu as raison, convint Edward, il est l'heure de dormir. Bonne nuit !

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit sa moitié l'ignorer pour se glisser sous les draps et fermer les yeux.

-Tu ne comptes pas vraiment dormir ? S'enquit le Lord en le rejoignant et en l'enlaçant.

-Si, suis fatigué.

-Vraiment ? Insista Carlisle en laissant sa main glisser vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Toujours fatigué ?

-Oui, marmonna Edward.

Le Lord sourit quand il sentit le sexe de son amant grossir sous ses caresses, il mordilla tendrement sa nuque avant de le délaisser brutalement quand il perçut un gémissement.

-Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, car nous avons de la route à faire demain.

-De la route ? S'étonna Edward en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui, nous rentrons à Gloucester.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama le jeune homme ravi.

-Oui, Aro m'en a donné l'accord. Bien entendu, Jasper et Robert seront les bienvenus, même s'ils voudront peut-être passer du temps ensemble chez eux.

-C'est normal, mais nous pourrons toujours nous voir ?

-Bien sûr, je demanderai à Robert de t'apprendre à monter, comme ça tu seras libre d'aller à Dorset Manor quand tu le souhaites. »

Edward acquiesça avant de se rallonger. Carlisle s'appuya sur un coude pour contempler son amant, d'une main distraite, il caressa le torse du jeune homme, suivant les contours de ses muscles, atteignant le V qui pointait vers l'objet de ses désirs. Sa main retrouva le membre de son amant qu'il cajola, après avoir réduit en miette le vêtement de nuit de son ange, Edward lui sourit tendrement avant de passer une main dans ses mèches blondes pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Le Duc laissa le jeune homme prendre le contrôle, il aimait sa fougue mêlée de timidité. Son ange le renversa sur le matelas, leurs regards se croisèrent et il put lire l'étendue du désir de son amant dans ses prunelles obscurcies. Edward se pencha lentement vers son visage, il effleura plusieurs fois ses lèvres, un léger sourire peint sur ses traits, l'air taquin, avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Un léger coup de rein de son jeune amant lui arracha un gémissement. Ses mains glissèrent sur le dos nu d'Edward pour caresser ses fesses avant d'appuyer sur ces dernières pour intensifier ses déhanchements. Tout à coup, un cri strident les figea.

« -Qu'est-ce ? Murmura Edward d'une voix rauque.

-Je ne sais, souffla-t-il haletant.

Carlisle caressa la nuque de son ange avant de l'attirer à nouveau à lui pour un baiser, malgré son inquiétude, le jeune homme lui répondit avec ardeur, reprenant ses mouvements de hanches. Tous deux se redressèrent lorsqu'un nouveau cri retentit.

-Carlisle ? Appela la voix de Jasper depuis la porte.

-Entre ! L'invita le Duc tout en dissimulant leur nudité sous un drap.

-Je vais faire un tour, annonça le Marquis dont le bras entourait la taille d'un Robert à moitié endormi, pourriez-vous vous vêtir pour que je laisse Robert à ta garde ?

-Peux-tu te retourner ?

Jasper lui obéit, Robert mit un peu plus de temps, le jeune homme semblait perdu. Carlisle utilisa sa vitesse pour enfiler une chemise et un caleçon alors que son ange observait d'un air désespéré ses vêtements déchirés. Sans attendre plus longtemps et apparemment ravi de retrouver un lit, Robert se glissa entre leurs draps et se colla contre Edward se servant de lui comme oreiller.

-Rob…

-Laisse-le, intervint Jasper, il dort à moitié et je t'assure que demain il ne s'en rappellera plus.

-Mais moi si, murmura Edward aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et plus que gêné.

-Je reviens vite.

Le Marquis sortit visiblement amusé par la situation alors que le Duc rejoignait la fenêtre dont il écarta le rideau pour observer les alentours. Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le jardin éclairé du Marquis de Premoli, son plus proche voisin. Que se passait-il ? Il espérait que le vieil homme allait bien, car malgré son côté extraverti, il l'appréciait.

-Carlisle !

La plainte émanant de son amant le tira de sa contemplation, Carlisle se tourna vers le lit, ses poings se serrèrent dénotant avec la brusque chaleur qui envahissait son être, jalousie et désir se disputaient en lui.

-Aide-moi, supplia Edward de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le Duc sourit avant de se rapprocher lentement du lit où Robert avait sûrement dû trouver plus confortable de se hisser sur le corps de son ange, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou et, malgré la présence du drap, il pouvait voir le léger mouvement du bassin qu'amorça Robert. Aussi délicatement qu'il le put et sans réveiller le dormeur, il réussit à les séparer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Questionna son jeune amant d'une voix aiguë tout en quittant précipitamment le lit.

Carlisle laissa son regard errer sur le corps ainsi dévoilé de son ange qui ne semblait avoir rien perdu de sa vigueur. Edward sembla seulement se rendre compte de son état, il s'empourpra un peu plus avant de dissimuler maladroitement son entrejambe derrière ses mains.

-Bon, apparemment, il n'y a rien de trop grave, annonça Jasper en apparaissant dans leur chambre, il semblerait que…

Le Marquis se tut brutalement et Carlisle ne put que grogner quand il remarqua le regard que posait Jasper sur son ange. Ce dernier laissa échapper une plainte avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau voisine.

-L'arrière est tout aussi alléchant que l'avant, murmura Monsieur de Dorset en fixant la porte qui venait de claquer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Murmura Robert en s'étirant et en ouvrant un œil. C'est pas mon lit ?

-Bien vu, Sherlock, railla doucement Jasper en s'approchant de son compagnon, allez, va te recoucher dans notre lit, je te rejoins.

-Tu me diras pourquoi j'suis pas dans notre lit ?

-Oui, amour, vas-y.

Robert descendit du lit, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de quitter la chambre.

-Alors ?

-Savais-tu que ton voisin tenait une animalerie chez lui ? Interrogea le Marquis.

-Oui, le Marquis de Premoli aime s'entourer d'animaux aussi exotiques que dangereux, y'a-t-il eu un accident ?

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire cela, aurais-tu eu un petit creux ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Le joyau de sa collection, une panthère, âgée de 4 ans, est morte.

-Oh, cela valait-il tous ces cris ?

-A vrai dire, le fait qu'elle soit exsangue est à l'origine de tous ces cris.

-Exsangue ?

-Oui, d'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir depuis mon perchoir, il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang dans son organisme. Hors, les deux seules personnes à ma connaissance qui boivent du sang animal sont présentes dans cette pièce.

-Peut-être y'a-t-il d'autres vampires végétariens à Londres ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Et ils auraient pris le risque de se faire prendre en chassant en ville ? Releva Jasper sceptique. Bon, je retourne me coucher.

-Tu ne pars pas patrouiller pour tenter d'éclaircir ce mystère ? S'étonna le Duc.

-J'ai peut-être la réponse à mes questions, confia Jasper en lui montrant l'assiette vide qui contenait les biscuits d'Edward, il s'est finalement décidé à se nourrir.

Sur ces mots sibyllins, Jasper quitta la chambre et Carlisle ne sut s'il parlait des gâteaux engloutis par son amant ou de la panthère… Une panthère de 4 ans était un prédateur en pleine possession de ses moyens, il était fort probable que l'animal se soit défendu et ait laissé des traces. D'un pas décidé, il rejoignit la salle d'eau où il trouva Edward enveloppé d'une serviette et recroquevillé dans un coin.

-Ils sont partis ? Demanda son amant d'une petite voix.

-Oui.

-Tu… Tu es fâché ? Questionna-t-il craintivement.

-Fâché, pourquoi serais-je fâché, mon ange ?

Tout en parlant, Carlisle s'était agenouillé face à son amant. Doucement, ses doigts se posèrent sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Edward détourna le regard tout en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

-Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, tu n'as rien fait de mal, nous étions en plein câlin quand Jasper est arrivé et ton corps n'a fait que réagir à l'invite de celui de Robert.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, puisqu'il n'y a rien de répréhensible. Allez, viens te coucher.

Carlisle offrit une main au jeune homme qui s'en saisit, il l'aida à se lever avant de l'inviter à passer devant lui, il observa son corps indemne de toute trace de griffure ou de morsure. Avant qu'Edward n'atteigne leur lit, il saisit sa main et l'attira violemment contre son torse, il enfouit son visage contre la peau du jeune homme et inspira profondément. Il ne trouva aucune trace d'odeur animale sur sa peau.

-Carlisle ? Murmura le jeune homme surpris par son comportement. »

Pour toute réponse, le Duc s'empara avec ardeur des lèvres de son jeune amant. Le vampire ne voulait plus se poser de questions, s'interroger, il voulait simplement vivre et profiter de l'instant présent avec l'homme qui partageait son existence et quoi de mieux pour cela que de s'aimer ? L'une de ses mains déchira ses propres vêtements pendant que l'autre arrachait la serviette qui ceignait la taille de son jeune amant. Carlisle rompit leur baiser pour laisser le temps à son ange de reprendre son souffle, ses lèvres, sa langue ainsi que ses dents partirent redessiner le contour de la mâchoire du jeune homme alternant douceur et rudesse. Son être eut soudain besoin de beaucoup plus de contact, son corps réclamait celui d'Edward. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre quand il plaqua son amant contre l'un des murs. Carlisle passa une main sous la cuisse du jeune homme pour l'obliger à la relever, rapprochant ainsi leurs bassins en feu qui frottaient fougueusement l'un contre l'autre. Les doigts de son amant se crispèrent dans ses mèches blondes lorsqu'il agaça l'un de ses mamelons alors que leurs sexes ne cessaient de se toucher, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers leurs corps. Le regard obscurci par le désir, le Duc aperçut un vase posé sur un guéridon non loin d'eux, cela irait, décida-t-il.

« -Qu'est-ce que … »

Lord Cullen étouffa les propos de son amant en enroulant sa main autour de sa verge dont il cajola avec attention l'extrémité. Edward ne porta pas attention au vase qu'il venait de briser. Sa main libre rencontra l'eau qui coulait de sur le meuble. Son amant siffla de plaisir lorsqu'il caressa son membre avec. Puis, sans laisser le temps à Edward de réfléchir, il échangea leurs places, mais contrairement à son ange, il fit face au mur, ses mains s'appuyèrent contre ce dernier tendant ainsi sa croupe vers son amant. Alors qu'il se demandait si Edward comprendrait et accepterait cette violente étreinte, un feulement de plaisir secoua son torse lorsqu'il le sentit s'immiscer en lui d'un violent coup de rein. Carlisle gémit, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le mur, le fissurant, lorsque son amant se retira pour entrer à nouveau en lui avec autant de brutalité. Le Duc pouvait sentir la bête en lui rugir de plaisir sous les coups de rein sauvages du jeune homme. Carlisle pouvait sentir les doigts d'Edward s'enfoncer dans sa chair alors que lui se retenait tant bien que mal au mur, son plaisir était si grand qu'il sentait ses jambes trembler. Le Lord savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de lutter contre le raz-de-marée qui menaçait de le submerger.

« -Edward ! Edward ! J'y suis presque… »

Un feulement résonna dans son dos, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. La seconde suivante, la main de son amant se referma sur ses mèches blondes, le forçant à dévoiler son cou. A peine fut-il exposé, qu'il sentit les dents d'Edward plonger dans sa chair, au même instant, le jeune homme présenta son poignet à portée de sa bouche. Etroitement enlacés, leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ils se déhanchèrent avec une vitesse et une brutalité qui lui sembla inhumaine. Soudain, le sexe de son amant heurta une fois de trop sa prostate, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le poignet et le sang de sa moitié se déversa dans sa gorge alors qu'il jouissait violemment. Son orgasme fut aussi dévastateur que leur étreinte, le laissant chancelant entre les bras de son amour. Soudain, il sentit une chaleur inonder son intimité, une seconde vague de plaisir déferla dans son être quand Edward jouit en lui. Son cri de plaisir se mélangea à celui de son ange qui se retira brutalement pour le retourner et s'emparer fiévreusement de ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Carlisle sentit son excitation renaître quand le sperme de son amant coula le long de ses cuisses. La seconde suivante, il allongeait Edward sur leur lit pour pouvoir aisément parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps avec sa langue. Le sexe au repos de son ange ne tarda pas à se redresser quand il le caressa, Edward gémit et se cambra vers sa bouche.

Carlisle continua ses caresses jusqu'à le membre de son amant soit fièrement érigé sous ses yeux, puis, tout en plongeant son regard emplit de désir dans celui du jeune homme, il lécha trois de ses doigts. Avec satisfaction, il vit les joues de son ange s'empourprer, ses émeraudes s'obscurcirent un peu plus témoignant de son désir. Edward gémit d'une manière exquise quand il entra un doigt, voyant que son amant appréciait le traitement, il se hâta d'ajouter un deuxième doigt avant de partir à la recherche de la prostate du jeune homme. Un cri résonna dans la chambre quand il la trouva. Ses doigts étirèrent délicatement son ange, cherchant toujours plus de plaisir pendant que sa bouche reprenait ses caresses sur son érection tremblante.

« -Carl... Carlisle, gémit Edward, Carlisle… plus….

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses mains quittèrent aussitôt l'antre de son jeune amant pour se saisir de ses mollets qu'il posa sur ses épaules, son sexe venant frôler le petit anneau de chair de sa moitié. Il poussa légèrement son gland, entrant doucement.

-Non ! Non ! S'il-te-plaît ! Non !

Carlisle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se figer et à reculer. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour tenter de dompter le feu qui coulait dans ses veines ainsi que la partie de son esprit qui lui ordonnait de prendre Edward !

-Pardon… Pardon, s'empressa de murmurer le jeune homme, pardon, j'aurais dû… Pardon…

-Chut, ce n'est rien, assura-t-il en se forçant à paraître serein et à sourire à son amour, c'est moi qui me suis laissé emporter. Tout va bien. Pardonne-moi, j'ai cru… Enfin, quand tu m'as demandé plus, j'ai pensé que tu te sentais prêt.

-Pardon, répéta une nouvelle fois Edward en fuyant son regard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange, viens là. »

Edward paraissait sincèrement désolé de ne pas lui avoir accordé ce qu'il désirait tant et le Duc dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui faire part de sa déception. Au lieu de cela, Carlisle se contenta de serrer son amant dans ses bras, amorçant un doux mouvement du bassin, leurs sexes toujours gorgés de plaisir frottèrent contre leurs cuisses. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser qui étouffa leurs gémissements. Il caressa le dos de son jeune amant avant d'empoigner ses fesses pour accentuer le rythme. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, ils jouirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si cette jouissance avait un petit goût amer pour Carlisle…


	19. Chapter 19

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans « Les fautes du père », j'ai eu un petit accident (rien de bien grave), mais j'ai dû me faire opérer et partir en convalescence chez mes parents où bien entendu il n'y a toujours pas Internet….

Bref, voilà la suite de Milord avec un passage que vous devez attendre depuis pas mal de temps… J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je pense que tout comme moi vous êtes allés voir Twilight Chapitre, je l'ai trouvé génial ! Tout était magnifique, la musique, les décors, les costumes (la robe de mariée ^_^) et surtout les acteurs ! Un vrai régal ! Par contre, un gros bémol pour la coiffure de Carlisle, qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter pareille coupe ?

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour avoir voté pour ma fic « Aimer à en mourir » qui avait été nominée pour les Addict of readers awards. J'ai été très touchée et ravie de voir que ma fic a gagné alors, mille fois merci pour vos votes !

Merci aussi énormément pout toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! ^_^

Bon, je crois que j'ai assez blablaté, voici le nouveau chapitre !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 19 : Bon anniversaire, Milord ! **

.

.

Edward s'étira paresseusement avant de se tourner pour s'installer sur le dos. Son petit sourire se fana quand il remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit. Le jeune homme se hissa sur un coude et attrapa la feuille disposée sur l'oreiller vide à côté du sien. Il l'attrapa et lut le mot laissé par son Lord qui était allé aider une femme à accoucher au village. Toute trace de fatigue ou de déception disparue de son visage alors qu'il se levait d'un bond, il courut vers la salle d'eau où il fit une rapide toilette avant de s'habiller simplement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon avant de se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée. Le hall étant désert, il prit la direction de la cuisine au pas de course. Tout à coup, il modéra son allure pour ne pas entrer dans Alfred.

« -Pardon ! S'écria le jeune homme alors que le majordome sursautait. Je suis désolé ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, Monsieur, j'ai juste été surpris.

-Pardon, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, je suis désolé. Carlisle est sorti, vous savez s'il en a pour longtemps ?

-Il est assez difficile de prévoir la durée d'un accouchement, lui fit remarquer Alfred avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais… Est-il parti depuis longtemps ?

-Non, Monsieur, cela ne fait que quelques minutes.

-Parfait ! Pouvez-vous demander à Jonathan d'aller à Dorset Manor ?

-Oui, quel message doit-il délivrer, Monsieur ?

-Alfred ! Soupira Edward. Vous savez quoi dire !

-L'oiseau a quitté le nid ? Proposa Alfred amusé.

-Oui, si vous voulez ! Moly…

-Moly a déjà débuté la préparation du repas, je vais de ce pas prévenir Jonathan et je vous invite à patienter dans la salle à manger où je vais vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, assura Edward en partant vers le salon, il faut que je commence la décoration.

-Monsieur, Milord ne serait pas content que vous manquiez un repas !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, répéta le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

Il entra dans le salon dont il referma la porte qui claqua, il serra les dents, priant pour n'avoir rien cassé. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux tableaux et aux vases, le jeune homme se dirigea vers une malle recouverte par une tapisserie. Il repoussa cette dernière pour ouvrir le coffre et en sortir les décorations qu'il avait achetées la veille avec Robert lors de leur retour de Londres. En effet, Jasper avait entraîné Carlisle dans une partie de chasse pour leur laisser le champ libre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite ville où Robert l'avait accompagné dans une boutique de sa connaissance où ils avaient pu trouver tout ce qui leur fallait. Edward grimaça quand il repensa au fait que son ami ait dû tout payer, mais il avait dû se faire une raison, il avait dépensé le peu d'argent qu'il avait pour acheter le cadeau de Carlisle. Une fois leurs achats terminés, Sirius les avait dissimulés parmi leurs bagages sur le toit de la calèche, puis, ils avaient repris leur route. Edward observa les banderoles, les bouts de tissus scintillant de mille feux tout en se mordillant la lèvre pour savoir comment les disposer.

-Absolument adorable !

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de lancer un regard noir au Marquis de Dorset qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Rentre tes griffes, chaton, plaisanta Jasper en s'approchant, alors, comment t'es-tu débarrassé de ta moitié ?

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire, une dame est en train d'accoucher au village.

Edward remarqua le haussement de sourcils du Marquis, mais n'y prêta guère attention, il repensait déjà à la décoration de la salle.

-Mon grand, tu sais qu'il est 10 heures du matin et que l'accouchement ne durera peut-être pas toute la journée ? Lui rappela Jasper.

-Oui, tu pourras le distraire ?

-Je vais essayer, mais tu sais que cela risque d'être dur de le maintenir éloigné de toi.

-Je suis sûr que tu y parviendras, sinon, on pourra se retrouver dans les autres pièces ou à l'extérieur, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour tout préparer. Je veux que ce soit parfait !

Jasper lui sourit avant de le rejoindre, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et observa leurs achats. Edward ne put retenir un léger rougissement quand le Marquis écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nombre de ces derniers.

-Vous avez dévalisé la boutique ?

-On… Nous nous sommes peut-être laissés un peu emportés, admit-il.

-Bien, écoute, je te propose d'aller faire un tour au village pour voir comment se déroule la naissance, nous saurons ainsi comment nous organiser ?

-D'accord. Robert arrive-t-il bientôt ?

-Justement, il te présente ses excuses, mais il ne pourra pas venir de suite. Sa mère vient de rentrer et il souhaite passer un peu de temps avec elle.

-C'est compréhensible, mais il sera là ce soir ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Jasper lui sourit avant de se redresser et après un petit signe de la main, le Marquis disparut de sa vue. Edward soupira avant de se laisser choir sur le tapis, seul, il allait avoir encore plus de travail et puis, il devait l'avouer, il comptait sur l'aide de Robert pour ce qui concernait la décoration et le déroulement de la soirée car il n'avait jamais organisé de réception ou de soirée ! Après quelques minutes, il jugea qu'il s'était suffisamment apitoyé sur son sort. Le jeune homme se leva et décida de faire un premier tri dans leurs achats, Jasper avait raison, il y en avait beaucoup trop !

La matinée était presque terminée lorsqu'il avait finalement réussi à choisir seulement deux couleurs pour habiller les pièces et leur donner un air de fête. Il rangea les décorations de trop dans le coffre, puis, il regarda les deux tas qu'il avait formé, l'un pour le salon et l'autre pour la salle à manger. Il décida de commencer par décorer la pièce où il se trouvait. Edward disposa les tissus soyeux aux teintes dorées sur les canapés et les fauteuils, puis, il disposa un peu partout des bougies du même coloris avant d'accrocher une guirlande autour de du manteau de la cheminée. Il observa son travail d'un œil critique, il manquait quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Le jeune homme cessa d'y réfléchir quand on frappa à la porte.

« -Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Edward, mais votre repas est servi dans la salle à manger, annonça Alfred.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim et puis, j'ai trop de travail ! Que pensez-vous de la décoration ?

-Elle est magnifique.

-N'ai-je pas donné au salon un air de Noël plutôt que de fête ?

-Non.

-Soyez honnête, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je suis honnête en vous disant que non, cela n'est pas ostentatoire. Cependant, Monsieur…

-Oui, l'encouragea Edward en espérant que l'homme saurait lui dire ce qu'il manquait.

-Monsieur Edward, pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais vous devriez manger sinon vous ne tiendrez pas jusqu'à ce soir.

Le jeune homme allait protester, mais le regard du majordome lui apprit qu'il insisterait tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé. Edward sourit au vieil homme avant de le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il s'installa et Alfred, heureux qu'il ait enfin obéi, s'empressa de lui servir le potage.

-Moly aimerait savoir, Monsieur, si vous souhaitez votre viande bien cuite comme d'habitude ?

-O… Euh, non, je vais la prendre saignante, demanda Edward en cédant à une brusque envie.

Alfred lui sourit avant de quitter la salle à manger. Le jeune homme regretta soudain de ne pas avoir pris son repas en cuisine où il se serait senti moins seul. Il observa la salle à manger tout en essayant de trouver quelques idées pour égayer le lieu. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur le plafond, jamais il ne pourrait accrocher de décorations à une telle hauteur ! Alfred revint avec la suite de son repas.

-Merci, dit-il, pardonnez-moi, Alfred, mais avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Monsieur le Marquis ?

-Jonathan revient juste de la ville, j'allais vous informer après votre repas que Monsieur le Marquis avait décidé de rester là-bas pour surveiller vos arrières, a-t-il dit, il vous promet d'être de retour avec Milord à 19 heures au plus tôt.

-Parfait, murmura Edward, il vaut donc mieux que je me remette au travail. »

Le jeune homme s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de se lever sous l'œil dépité d'Alfred qui s'empressa de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait mangé que son potage. Edward allait dire qu'il n'avait plus faim quand son regard se posa sur la portion de viande dans l'assiette et sur le fin filet rouge qui s'en écoulait. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alfred, il se rassit et continua de manger. Son dessert avalé, il repartit dans le salon. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il comprit enfin ce qui manquait ! Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour emprunter deux immenses paniers à Moly et une paire de ciseaux, le jeune homme partit ensuite dans l'immense jardin pour cueillir des fleurs, de la mousse, des branches et des feuilles. Jonathan vint l'aider dans son entreprise, puis, avec son concours, il acheva la décoration du salon avant d'entreprendre celle de la salle à manger. Une fois son travail achevé, il contempla son œuvre, peu sûr du résultat. Malheureusement, vue l'heure, il n'avait guère le temps de changer quoi que ce soit. Alfred vint lui annoncer que son bain était prêt, aussi, il regagna ses appartements en espérant avoir fait au mieux et que ses deux invités et surtout Carlisle apprécieraient.

Edward s'installa dans son bain et tenta de se détendre au milieu des pétales de roses et de la mousse de la même senteur qui recouvraient la surface de l'eau, Alfred avait décidé de faire les choses en grand ! Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la serviette repliée sous sa nuque. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, son esprit ne cessait de focaliser sur la seconde partie de la soirée et l'appréhension le gagna peu à peu. Il inspira profondément avant de s'obliger à se calmer, tout se passerait bien, il n'avait rien à craindre, se répéta-t-il. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, égrenant silencieusement les notes de la dernière mélodie qu'il avait composée. Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, il sursauta en sentant des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux humides.

« -Du calme, ce n'est que moi, le rassura Robert.

-Tu m'as fait peur, lui reprocha-t-il doucement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était nu, tu… Tu peux sortir ?

-Non.

-Je suis dans mon bain !

-J'ai remarqué, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne vois pas grand-chose à cause de la mousse, par ailleurs, je tiens à te signaler que nous sommes faits pareils ! Allez, détends-toi !

Edward finit par accepter et se réinstalla contre la serviette en fermant les yeux. Les doigts de son ami reprirent leur place dans ses cheveux et Robert massa tendrement son cuir chevelu. L'eau du bain était devenue froide quand il en sortit enfin. Il se sécha avant de s'envelopper dans une grande serviette pour rejoindre Robert qui était en train de mettre son dressing sans dessus-dessous et Edward s'étonna du désordre qu'il était capable de mettre avec un seul bras valide !

-Je peux peut-être t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches ? Offrit-il en voyant la pile de vêtements s'entasser.

-Qu'as-tu choisi de mettre ?

-Ce costume, répondit Edward en lui montrant l'ensemble qu'il avait sorti un peu plus tôt.

-Hors de question ! Protesta son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas de circonstance !

Edward haussa un sourcil en regardant le costume noir avec la chemise blanche qu'il avait choisi, il lui semblait bien que ce vêtement était rangé avec ceux pour les soirées que lui avaient confectionné Monsieur Guiture. Cependant, ses connaissances sur la haute société étaient restreintes, aussi, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, sa serviette humide serrée contre lui, attendant que Robert décide de ce qu'il porterait.

-Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Soupira son ami après avoir entièrement vidé son dressing.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces costumes ne vont pas, murmura Edward un peu perdu.

-Parce que !

Cette réponse succincte le surpris et le laissa un peu plus perplexe, cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de demander des explications car Robert se précipita vers l'entrée de la chambre pour prendre un paquet blanc entouré d'un gros nœud bleu foncé.

-Heureusement, je pense à tout ! Se vanta son ami en lui tendant la boîte.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-L'une de mes petites contributions pour que cette soirée soit parfaite ! Expliqua Robert visiblement fier de lui.

Tout en adressant un sourire à son ami, il attrapa l'un des deux bouts du tissu formant le nœud, il le défit avant de l'ôter pour ouvrir la boîte.

-Alors, il te plaît ? S'enquit aussitôt son ami.

-Il… Il est magnifique, mais je ne peux accepter un tel présent, je…

Edward ne put continuer sa phrase, l'index de Robert venait de se poser sur ses lèvres alors que les yeux de son ami le mettaient au défi d'énoncer une quelconque protestation.

-Merci, dit simplement Edward, merci. Je suis très touché par cette attention, Robert.

-Je préfère. Allez, maintenant, va donc le mettre pendant que je range ce capharnaüm !

-Euh, pourquoi avoir sorti tous mes vêtements puisque tu savais déjà que j'allais mettre ceci ?

La bouche de son ami s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit, ses traits se figèrent alors que d'un geste de la main il l'envoya dans la salle d'eau. Robert avait tant fait pour lui qu'Edward ravala ses railleries pour aller s'habiller. Le jeune homme était en train de nouer sa cravate quand son ami le rejoignit, leurs yeux se croisèrent dans le miroir avant que Robert ne continue son inspection.

-Il te va à merveille. Tu es magnifique.

Edward le remercia d'un sourire avant de saisir sa veste pour la mettre, seulement, Robert l'arrêta.

-Attends, lui demanda ce dernier en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Ferme les yeux.

-Robert, soupira-t-il gêné car il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un autre cadeau.

-Edward !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant quelques secondes, mais il céda quand Robert proposa d'appeler Jasper pour lui faire entendre raison. Le jeune homme obéit donc, il sentit la main valide de son ami toucher chacun de ses avant-bras tout en maugréant.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider, offrit-il, tu sembles avoir du mal avec ta seule main pour…

-Tais-toi et garde les yeux fermés ! S'entêta Robert.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, son ami sembla avoir terminé, puis, il lui demanda de se tourner vers lui. Edward patienta avant de sentir la main de Robert sur son épaule qui le repositionnait face au miroir.

-J'ai fini, tu peux ouvrir !

Edward obéit et observa aussitôt les boutons de manchette en or sur lesquels brillait une émeraude.

-Je… Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi dire, ils sont magnifiques.

-C'est une idée de Jasper, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Robert lui fit relever la tête pour lui désigner sa cravate. Edward ne put que voir la magnifique épingle à cravate qui ressortait à merveille sur le tissu blanc. Le sommet de l'épingle était un sublime diamant qui reposait sur une feuille en émeraude, le travail de l'orfèvre était à la fois d'une simplicité et d'une précision qui donnait au bijou une pureté d'une rare beauté.

-Jasper voulait qu'elle te ressemble : unique, magnifique et pure.

-C'est… C'est beaucoup trop, balbutia Edward, je ne mérite pas tout cela.

-Oh que si, par contre, ne gâche pas notre travail en mettant l'horrible chevalière de ta mère !

-Je n'oserai pas, assura Edward dans un léger rire avant de se tourner vers son ami pour plonger son regard dans le sien et l'étreindre, merci.

-Je t'en prie ! Bien, mets donc ta veste et allons savourer une petite coupe avant l'arrivée du roi de la fête, je pense que cela te fera du bien, remarqua Robert avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux, jure-moi une dernière fois que tu fais cela par envie et non pour lui faire plaisir !

-C'est promis !

Robert se détendit face à son sourire. Les deux jeunes gens s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

-Au fait, comment es-tu passé par le salon et la salle à manger ?

-Oui et c'est magnifique ! Je n'aurais pas mieux fait! Tu as su créer à la fois une ambiance élégante et bucolique ! D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais t'embaucher dès que j'aurais décidé Jasper à refaire la décoration de son Château en Ecosse. Nous pourrions partir quelques jours, tu verras l'Ecosse est magnifique avec ces lacs, ces …

Robert n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, on venait de frapper à sa porte. Edward invita la personne à entrer et le visage légèrement contrarié d'Alfred l'inquiéta aussitôt.

-Il est rentré ?

-Non, rassurez-vous, Monsieur, Milord n'est pas revenu. Par contre, Madame et Monsieur le Comte de Stafford sont en bas. Je les ai fait patienter dans la véranda.

-Bien, murmura Edward, bien, répéta-t-il en observant la nuit tomber.

Compte tenu de l'heure, il ne pouvait décemment pas recevoir les amis de Carlisle en coup de vent, tout comme, il serait impoli de sa part de ne pas leur proposer de partager leur repas et de rester loger à Gloucester.

-Bien, dit-il une nouvelle fois, je vais descendre. Alfred, demandez, s'il-vous-plaît, à Moly de prévoir deux personnes de plus pour le repas, j'espère que cela ne posera pas de problème ?

-Non, rassurez-vous, Monsieur, elle prépare toujours plus qu'il ne faut. Je vais rajouter deux couverts. Dois-je préparer une chambre ?

-Oui.

-Non, intervint Robert, Carmen et Eléazar logeront à Dorset Manor. Alfred, pouvez-vous demander à Jonathan d'aller prévenir mes gens de leur arrivée ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur le Comte.

Alfred quitta la pièce, Robert allait suivre quand il se rendit compte que, lui, il ne bougeait pas. Edward inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches pour dissimuler le fait qu'elles soient moites ainsi que leurs légers tremblements.

-Même si elles sont là, elles ne sont pas faites pour être utilisées, le gronda Robert en sortant ses mains de ses poches, cela abîme la coupe du vêtement. Bien, maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu sembles tout à coup inquiet ?

-Je… Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois où j'ai vu Madame la Comtesse et Monsieur le Comte ? Leur fille est morte.

-Je le sais, mais je sais aussi que Carmen et Eléazar savent que tu n'y es pour rien. »

Robert prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers la sortie tout en lui adressant un sourire d'encouragement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la véranda où ils pénétrèrent, son ami arborait un sourire radieux alors qu'il avait une mine plus réservée tant il appréhendait l'accueil qu'allaient lui offrir le Comte et la Comtesse. Cependant, Edward ne tarda pas à se détendre, Robert avait encore une fois eut raison, leurs invités étaient agréables et volubiles. Madame la Comtesse s'enthousiasma même pour la fête qu'ils organisaient en cachette, elle alla même jusqu'à ordonner à son mari d'aller en ville acheter un présent pour Carlisle tout en lui disant qu'ainsi il pourrait tenir compagnie à Jasper. Le Comte partit, Robert insista pour montrer les deux salles où se passeraient les réjouissances à leur invitée. L'estomac noué par l'appréhension, il observa la Comtesse de Stafford scruter le salon avant de se rendre à la salle à manger.

« -C'est magnifique, Edward, le complimenta-t-elle avec sincérité, vous avez un goût très sûr en matière de décoration.

-Je vous remercie, Madame.

-Allons, appelez-moi Carmen, après tout, vous faites partie de la famille.

Emu, Edward offrit un petit sourire à la Comtesse qui s'approcha pour caresser du bout des doigts sa joue.

-J'espère qu'il sera plus prompt à t'appeler par ton prénom qu'il ne l'a été pour nous, railla gentiment Robert.

-Laissons-lui le temps dont il a besoin, murmura Madame la Comtesse en prenant sa main dans la sienne, après tout, nous aurons l'éternité pour apprendre à nous connaître. Edward, j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu pourras pardonner le comportement que nous avons eu.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Madame, vous souffriez de la perte d'un être cher, votre comportement était tout à fait normal.

-Tu as grand cœur, dit la Comtesse, je ne suis guère étonnée que tu sois l'âme sœur de ce Cher Carlisle. Bien, y-a-t-il autre chose à préparer pour que cette soirée soit inoubliable ? »

Edward allait répondre que normalement il n'avait rien omis de préparer, quand Jasper et le Comte de Stafford firent leur apparition. L'accouchement avait été dur et éprouvant, mais l'enfant venait de naître, Carlisle ne serait donc pas long à arriver. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon qui brillait de mille feux grâce aux multiples bougies disposées un peu partout. Edward ne cessait de triturer nerveusement la manche de sa veste sous l'œil courroucé de Robert, mais il était tout simplement trop nerveux pour rester là à attendre patiemment l'arrivée de son Lord. Soudain, une vague de calme l'assaillit et il remercia Jasper pour son aide. Cependant, le don du Marquis ne sembla plus avoir de prise sur lui lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de pas dans le couloir.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle avait à peine franchit le seuil de sa demeure qu'il se figea pour humer l'air. Son sourire se fana quelque peu quand il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la soirée tant espérée. En effet, ayant passé la journée à l'extérieur, il avait envisagé une soirée auprès du feu, son ange dans ses bras. Un léger soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, non seulement, Jasper et Robert étaient présents, mais Carmen et Eléazar semblaient être de retour. Lord Cullen se dirigea vers le salon où il devina la présence de ses invités. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'une pluie de bouts de papier scintillants tombèrent sur lui alors que des « joyeux anniversaire » résonnaient de toute part. Surpris, il allait les remercier quand son regard se posa sur Edward. Tout son être s'éveilla à la vue du jeune homme qui était splendide dans son costume blanc. Sûrement gêné par l'examen dont il était l'objet, Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux et Carlisle put alors remarquer les boutons de manchettes qui brillaient. Son regard fut alors attiré par l'épingle à cravate, le blanc costume semblait être un écrin naturel pour l'émeraude qui ornait le bijou faisant ressortir par la même occasion celles du jeune homme. En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit son ange. Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage alors qu'il s'emparait avec fièvre de ses lèvres. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de son jeune amant qui les entrouvrit, un feulement de plaisir secoua son torse quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Carlisle aurait sûrement emmené son ange à ses appartements si quelques gloussements n'avaient pas brisé la bulle de désir dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. A regret, il se sépara de son ange pour se tourner vers leurs amis, cependant, il garda un bras autour de la taille de son amour dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

« -On peut vous laisser ? Proposa Jasper qui se délectait toujours autant de la timidité d'Edward.

Carlisle l'ignora et préféra aller saluer Carmen et Eléazar, puis, il fit de même avec l'autre couple sans pour autant avoir relâché son ange de son étreinte. Sur les conseils de la Comtesse, il observa ensuite la pièce qu'il trouva splendide. Il s'approcha d'un guéridon sur lequel était posé un lit de mousse humide parsemé de fleurs blanches. La richesse du tissu doré était atténuée par la simplicité du reste de la décoration qui était essentiellement florale. Alfred le sortit de sa contemplation en arrivant avec un plateau rempli de coupes de champagne, Moly le suivait avec des amuses bouches. Il prit deux coupes et en offrit une à son ange avant de l'entraîner un peu à part.

-Merci, souffla-t-il à son oreille tout en profitant de leur aparté pour lui voler un baiser, tout est vraiment magnifique, merci.

-Je t'en prie. Nous devions normalement le fêter à Bristol, lui avoua le jeune homme, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Le Duc de Gloucester sourit avec tendresse à son jeune compagnon, il l'embrassa avec douceur, souhaitant chasser la lueur de peur qui avait traversé son regard.

-Ce soir est soir de fête, les mauvais souvenirs ne sont pas les bienvenus, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure au jeune homme.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Edward en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant.

-En tout cas, tu es ravissant. Je ne me rappelle guère avoir acheté ce costume ?

-C'est un cadeau de Robert.

-Et ces bijoux ? S'enquit Carlisle un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir pensé à lui faire de tels présents.

-Jasper, répondit simplement Edward.

Un brin surpris, Lord Cullen se tourna vers le Marquis qui lui sourit, bien entendu, tous avaient entendu leur conversation. Carlisle soutint le regard de Jasper, cherchant à y lire la raison de ce présent car cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami. Le monstre de la jalousie gronda un peu plus fort aux tréfonds de son âme lui rappelant les sous-entendus, les taquineries que ne cessaient de lancer Monsieur de Dorset à son ange.

-Carlisle, appela Jasper en lui lançant un regard équivoque.

Le Duc inspira profondément pour étouffer le grognement qui menaçait de lui échapper, sa main enserra fermement la taille d'Edward pour le plaquer au plus près de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda son jeune compagnon qui avait perçu la soudaine tension qui envahissait la pièce.

-Rien, le rassura aussitôt Carmen en lui arrachant son ange des bras pour le faire asseoir à ses côtés, mais nous risquons d'assister à un combat de coqs.

Carlisle se détendit dès qu'il entendit les paroles de la Comtesse et le regard réprobateur de celle-ci finit par vaincre les dernières traces de jalousie.

-Pardonnez-moi, la journée a été longue, s'excusa Carlisle en adressant un léger signe d'excuse à Jasper, Edward n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette tension.

Heureusement, Carmen semblait bien décidée à distraire Edward en lui racontant leur voyage aux Amériques. Jasper débuta une conversation avec Eléazar, il allait se joindre à eux quand Robert s'approcha de lui pour poser un bras sous son coude et le guider un peu à l'écart.

-N'en veux pas à Jasper, il ne souhaitait pas te provoquer en offrant ces présents à Edward.

-Je ne lui en veux pas.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Robert lui lança un regard qui prouvait qu'il ne croyait pas ses propos.

-Bon, d'accord, admit Carlisle, je regrette de ne pas avoir été le premier à lui offrir des bijoux, j'aurais dû y penser !

-Te rends-tu compte de la stupidité de tes propos ? Lui fit remarquer Robert. Edward n'est pas une donzelle que tu dois couvrir d'or ou de diamants et je pense que ce jeune homme attend autre chose de toi que des cadeaux superficiels. Et puis, si cela peut définitivement faire taire ta jalousie, sache que Jasper lui a offert ces présents autant par envie que par culpabilité.

-Culpabilité ? Pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable envers Edward ?

-Plus tard, chuchota Robert, je t'en parlerai quand nous serons seuls. »

Bien qu'intrigué par les propos de son ami, il ne tarda pas à les ranger dans un recoin de son esprit lorsqu'Alfred vint leur annoncer que le dîner était servi. Le Duc rejoignit son jeune amant à qui il offrit son bras et ensemble ils ouvrirent la marche jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une nouvelle fois, Carlisle resta stupéfait par la décoration, il remercia une nouvelle fois son ange avant que tous ne s'installent à table. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Eléazar et Jasper semblaient rivaliser pour conter à son ange des anecdotes où il était plus ou moins à son avantage. Carlisle finit par les arrêter avant de perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux de son ange qui n'avait point retint ses éclats de rire. Vint ensuite l'heure du dessert, il se prêta de bonne grâce au rituel des bougies qu'il souffla uniquement pour faire plaisir à son compagnon. Il ouvrit ensuite ses cadeaux, Carmen et Eléazar lui offrirent une magnifique montre à gousset. Le Lord ouvrit ensuite un paquet assez long qui l'intrigua, il n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui était le présent quand, lorsqu'il eut soulevé le couvercle en bois ouvragé, il vit un magnifique sabre sûrement d'origine asiatique. Contrairement à Jasper, il n'était pas féru d'armes, mais il admirait la beauté du travail du Maître d'armes. Robert s'avança ensuite pour lui donner un cadre d'une dimension assez importante. Il déchira le papier avant de se figer, une boule s'était formée au niveau de sa gorge alors qu'il adressait un regard reconnaissant à Robert.

« -Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Edward dont la curiosité était piquée à vif.

Les joues de son ange s'empourprèrent quand il tourna le tableau vers tous, on pouvait y voir Edward allongé dans une herbe verdoyante, son regard brillant de mille feux alors qu'il semblait attendre le retour de l'être aimé, le sourire de Carlisle s'agrandit car il avait le bonheur d'être cette personne.

-Tu peux peut-être le ranger maintenant, chuchota son ange.

-Navré, mon amour, mais je vais plutôt demander à Jonathan de l'accrocher !

-A… A la vue de tous ? Balbutia Edward.

-C'est en général la fonction d'un tableau, ricana Jasper.

-Tu ne tiens donc pas à ce que mon chef d'œuvre soit exposé ? S'outra Robert.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa d'assurer son jeune compagnon, il est magnifique, c'est juste que…

-Il sera dans mon bureau, coupa Carlisle en enlaçant son amour, je le mettrais sur un chevalet, comme ça, je le recouvrirai lorsque je recevrai et le reste du temps je pourrais le contempler à loisir, cela te convient-il ?

-Oui, souffla Edward en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-C'est tout de même dommage de ne pas exposer ce tableau, regretta Eléazar, car autant le modèle que le peintre sont formidables.

-Merci, dit Robert, mais je comprends la gêne d'Edward. Néanmoins, je ne désespère pas de le voir remplacer un tableau de ce salon, peut-être dans quelques années.

-Peut-être, murmura son ange avant de se détacher de son étreinte pour lui remettre un paquet, ce n'est pas grand-chose, avoua-t-il les joues en feu.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, ta seule présence est un cadeau qui me comble de bonheur, confia Lord Cullen.

Le médecin déchira le papier pour découvrir un cadre qui contenait une feuille vieillie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux cherchaient à décrypter les mots entourant le dessin d'un corps humain. Quelle était donc cette langue ? Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, aussitôt, il reposa prudemment le cadre sur la table basse.

-C'est… C'est…

-L'une des esquisses dessinées par Léonard de Vinci, confirma son ange, il… Il m'a semblé normal que tu en ais une étant donné que tu n'avais pu les voir.

-Merci, Edward, mais… Enfin, j'espère que tu ne t'es point attiré d'ennuis ? Questionna Carlisle un brin inquiet de savoir comment son amant avait pu acheter une telle merveille même si c'était à sa mère.

-C'est moi qui ai négocié l'achat de cette esquisse, déclara Jasper, et en écoutant mes arguments, James s'est fait un plaisir de baisser le prix, malheureusement, je n'ai pu en avoir qu'une. Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Edward a choisi la plus précieuse.

Carlisle sourit à son amour avant de lui voler un doux baiser pendant que leurs invités observaient avec intérêt le dessin.

-Je crois que jusqu'à présent personne n'a pu décoder le langage utilisé par Monsieur De Vinci, fit remarquer Carmen.

-Non, Très Chère, confirma Eléazar, mais je suis sûr que c'est un défi que se fera un plaisir de réaliser Carlisle, nous devrions avoir la traduction d'ici quelques jours.

Le Duc sourit en entendant les propos de ses amis, ils le connaissaient bien et, à vrai dire, il avait hâte de relever ce défi, il était aussi certain qu'Edward serait tout aussi enjoué à résoudre ce mystère.

-Je prends le pari que nous n'avons pas cette traduction avant plusieurs semaines, voire, mois, décréta Jasper.

-Tu crois que je mettrais tant de temps à déchiffrer ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Mon Cher, je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités, seulement ton envie de te mettre au travail.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me détourner si longtemps de l'étude de ce langage, confessa-t-il, je trouve ton pari osé.

-Je suis du même avis, approuva Eléazar, je me ferais donc une joie de délester quelque peu ta bourse, mon ami.

-Mais je t'en prie, Eléazar, sourit le Marquis, Carlisle ?

-Cela me semble tellement évident que j'en viens à me demander si tu n'as pas manigancé quelque chose, mais ne voyant pas quoi, je tiens le pari.

-Bien et si nous allions déguster un dernier verre dans le salon, je suis sûr qu'Edward accepterait de nous régaler de l'une de ses délicieuses mélodies. »

Tous approuvèrent les propos de Robert, cependant, Carlisle avait perçu le regard chargé de reproches qu'avait lancé le jeune homme au Marquis. Une fois installé au salon, il allait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus, mais des notes claires et douces s'élevèrent du piano et, comme les autres, il fut envoûté par les mélodies d'Edward. Son ange joua quelques-unes de ses compositions avant qu'il ne le prie de le rejoindre, Edward s'installa donc à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il lui offrit un verre de scotch, mais le jeune homme préféra seulement goûter le breuvage dans son verre. Ils devisèrent tranquillement pendant une bonne demi-heure quand Carmen et Eléazar prirent congés, arguant qu'ils avaient besoin de chasser. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de sa demeure, il fut surpris que son ange se propose, prétextant que comme c'était son anniversaire, il devait rester assis à siroter son scotch. Edward sortit donc en compagnie des deux vampires, Carlisle remarqua alors qu'il était seul avec Robert.

« -Où est donc passé Jasper ? Demanda-t-il intrigué de ne l'avoir vu sortir.

-Avec Edward, répondit le jeune homme en terminant son verre, il l'occupe car je voulais m'entretenir avec toi.

-Je t'écoute.

Devant la mine sérieuse de son ami, Carlisle se redressa dans son fauteuil, lui témoignant ainsi toute l'attention qu'il méritait.

-En fait, j'aurais deux services à te demander.

-Tu sais que je t'aiderai avec plaisir.

-Merci. Jasper et moi allons partir en voyage à la fin de la semaine, j'ignore quand nous reviendrons.

-Oh, je vois, comprit Carlisle, je savais que cela arriverait, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

-Jasper ne veut plus attendre, il craint qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose.

-Il est vrai que tu as été assez malmené ces derniers temps, convint le Duc, cependant, cette décision doit être uniquement tienne.

-Elle l'est rassure-toi, promit Robert avec un sourire, néanmoins, je ne suis plus aussi seul qu'il y a quelques mois. Ma mère et ma sœur sont à ma charge depuis la disparition de … père.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de cette dernière ?

-Non. J'ai demandé à Jasper de la faire rechercher.

-Robert, j'ignore si cela est une bonne idée, je crois me souvenir que la dernière fois où tu l'as vu, elle t'a blessé ?

-Je sais, mais je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Malheureusement, les hommes engagés par Jasper n'ont pu retrouver sa trace ce qui m'inquiète quelque peu. Cependant, si jamais ils devaient trouver quelque chose durant notre absence, pourrais-tu…

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux, cependant, il est hors de question qu'elle demeure ici ou à Dorset Manor.

-Tu tiens les mêmes propos que Jasper, avoua Robert, j'ai trouvé un couvent qui accepterait de la prendre. Je te donne cette missive où je lui explique mon souhait, soit elle entre au couvent, soit elle devra survivre sans mon aide.

-Cela me paraît être une proposition bien généreuse au vue de ce qu'elle a fait, cependant, je respecterai ton souhait.

-Merci. Quant à mère, j'ai parlé avec elle aujourd'hui, elle avait déjà plus ou moins compris que Jasper et toi étiez différents. Elle m'a assuré que tout irait bien, qu'elle rendrait visite à sa sœur et nous nous sommes assurés qu'elle ne soit pas financièrement dans le besoin. Malgré tout, j'apprécierais grandement que tu veilles sur elle.

-Bien entendu. Edward moi, nous passerons du temps avec elle, je te le promets.

-Merci, Carlisle. Concernant ma deuxième requête, j'espère que tu ne la jugeras ni extravagante, ni déplacée.

-Ne sois pas si nerveux, Robert, je te promets que quoi que ce soit, cela te sera accordé.

-Ne parle pas trop vite, conseilla le jeune homme avant de se lancer. Voilà, accepterais-tu que je passe la journée de demain seul avec Edward ? J'aimerais lui expliquer moi-même la situation et ainsi lui faire correctement mes adieux.

-Ce ne seront que des au revoir, lui fit-il doucement remarquer, vous vous reverrez. Quant à ta demande, je la trouve légitime et sache que je n'envisage pas les choses autrement.

-Merci, Carlisle.

Le Duc couva quelques secondes le jeune homme du regard, il l'avait vu grandir, s'épanouir et combler de bonheur son meilleur ami. Lord Cullen posa son verre sur la table basse, puis, il se leva pour étreindre le jeune homme.

-C'est à moi de te remercier, Robert, tu as non seulement amené de la joie et de l'amour dans l'existence de Jasper, mais aussi dans la mienne. Je suis bien conscient du rôle que tu as tenu auprès d'Edward, nous n'en serions pas là, si tu n'avais pas œuvré pour nous.

-C'était avec plaisir… Carlisle…

-Tout se passera bien, murmura le Duc à son oreille en comprenant sa brusque angoisse.

-J'ai confiance en Jasper, mais lui, non, il a peur de ne pas arriver à se contrôler.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y parviendra car il t'aime.

-Je sais, mais il a tout de même demandé à Eléazar d'être présent.

-Je peux aussi être là si cela le rassure.

-Il avait pensé en premier lieu à toi, mais j'ai refusé que tu abandonnes Edward, même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Carlisle ?

-Oui ?

-C'est vraiment douloureux ?

-Je ne te mentirai pas, tu vas souffrir et ensuite cela sera tout aussi dur car tu devras apprendre à te contrôler pour adopter notre régime végétarien.

-Cela m'effraie un peu.

-Je suis sûr que tu y parviendras !

-Pour tout avouer, je connais les difficultés de Jasper avec son sevrage du sang humain, j'ai peur de le tenter et que nous nous retrouvions tous deux à chasser des innocents.

-Jasper est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. Quant à chasser des innocents, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ta mère ou à Edward, je te garantis que cela t'aidera à te contrôler. Crois-moi, tout se passera bien et je peux même t'assurer que Jasper fera en sorte que rien de fâcheux n'arrive.

-Oui, c'est mon ange-gardien. Enfin, il me tarde que nous soyons tous réunis pour l'éternité.

Carlisle sourit au jeune homme qui l'étreignit avant d'aller fouiner dans le tiroir de la commode se trouvant près de l'entrée du salon. La transformation. Il y avait pensé sans pour autant partager ses craintes avec qui que ce soit, si ce n'est brièvement avec Jasper. Le venin ne semblait pas agir sur Edward, alors, comment pourrait-il le transformer ? Le médecin avala d'un trait son scotch tout en chassant l'image du visage ridé de son ange, non, il ne supporterait pas de le voir vieillir, puis, mourir. De toute manière, il ne pourrait lui survivre.

-Tiens !

-Encore un cadeau ? S'étonna Carlisle en acceptant le petit paquet.

-Ouvre ! Ordonna Robert avec un sourire qui l'interpella, ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Le Duc déchira donc le papier pour découvrir un pot contenant une sorte d'onguent. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Robert tant il était perplexe face à ce présent.

-Edward t'attend dans votre chambre.

Les mots parvinrent lentement à son cerveau avant de s'assembler. Une fois qu'il eut compris la signification des mots prononcés par Robert, il sentit ses sens s'enflammer d'autant qu'il venait de comprendre à quoi servait l'onguent.

-Il… Il est sûr ? Balbutia-t-il n'osant y croire.

-Oui, sinon, Jasper serait déjà revenu. Il avait pour mission de sonder ses émotions. Donc, maintenant, Carlisle, il va falloir te montrer à la hauteur.

-Et… Et si, je…

-Pas de protestations, mon Cher Duc, le tança Robert, tu as parfaitement su te contrôler lors de vos sages étreintes, enfin, pas si sages que ça d'après mes sources… Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal.

-Ne me dis pas que tu hésites ? Railla Jasper en entrant dans le salon. Car, je peux t'assurer, mon ami, qu'une personne t'attend avec impatience. Cependant, si tu ne souhaites pas y aller, je peux très bien lui offrir mes servi… »

Carlisle n'attendit pas que le Marquis ait terminé sa phrase pour s'élancer dans les escaliers et rejoindre les appartements de son ange. Arrivé sur le palier, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de ranger l'onguent dans la poche de sa veste. Contrairement à son habitude, il frappa doucement à la porte et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'on l'invite à entrer, ce que fit rapidement Edward. Le Duc entra et fit un pas dans la chambre avant de se figer face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le vampire se demanda durant quelques secondes ce qu'il avait pu faire pour être aussi chanceux !

.

* * *

.

Une fois la porte refermée sur le Comte et la Comtesse, Edward tressaillit en sentant un vent froid l'envelopper et le soulever pour l'emporter à ses appartements. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il put voir qu'il s'agissait de Jasper et non de Carlisle, pendant un instant, il avait cru que son Lord avait deviné ses intentions tant les remarques du Maquis durant la soirée étaient peu subtiles. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers ce dernier pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« -Rentre tes griffes, chaton, je ne suis pas le bon vampire, quoi que…

-Jasper, soupira Edward las de ses insinuations.

-Je plaisante, tout comme, je peux t'assurer que ce Cher Carlisle ne se doute de rien, sinon, il ne t'aurait pas laissé terminer le repas ! Bien, mettons-nous au travail !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Déshabille-toi et mets-toi au lit, je m'occupe du reste !

-Je… Quoi ?

-Pas la peine de monter dans les aiguës, allez, vite ! Je ne sais combien de temps Robert réussira à retenir Carlisle.

-Il est hors de question que je me dévêtisse devant toi ! D'ailleurs, sors immédiatement de cette chambre !

-Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas demandé de te déshabiller devant moi, je pensais que tu irais dans la salle d'eau et que tu reviendrais en robe de chambre, cependant, si tu souhaites faire ainsi, vas-y, je t'en prie, expliqua le Marquis qui semblait se délecter de ses rougeurs. Et deuxièmement, Robert m'a ordonné de faire en sorte que tout soit parfait, j'ai d'ailleurs des consignes à respecter.

Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il vit la feuille que venait de déplier Jasper. Comprenant que le Marquis ne quitterait pas ses appartements quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, il attrapa sa robe de chambre et ses vêtements de nuit pour disparaître dans la salle d'eau. A cet instant, il regretta que Carlisle ait opté pour une magnifique arcade plutôt qu'une épaisse porte qui fermerait à clef. Il se hâta donc de se changer après avoir fait un brin de toilette tout en surveillant discrètement l'entrée de l'arcade. Heureusement, Jasper avait décidé de lui laisser son intimité. La ceinture de sa robe de chambre bien nouée autour de sa taille, il rejoignit sa chambre. Il ne sut que penser du travail accompli par le Marquis, il hésitait entre le remercier ou lui hurler dessus parce que c'était trop ! Tout à coup, le jeune homme se rappela ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, une angoisse teintée d'excitation naquit en lui attirant aussitôt le don du Marquis.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura ce dernier en s'approchant, tu n'as pas à le craindre.

-Je sais, mais…

-Fais-lui confiance, il saura te rassurer, promit Jasper, allez, maintenant, au lit !

Edward acquiesça vaguement, ses doigts tremblants se posèrent sur le nœud maintenant sa robe de chambre fermée, il peina à le défaire. Jasper prit sa robe de chambre dès qu'il l'eut ôté pour la poser sur une chaise. Le jeune homme allait se glisser dans son lit quand le Marquis le stoppa.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ainsi ? Lui fit-il remarquer. Ces chemises de nuit ne sont guère flatteuses.

-Je… Oui.

-Carlisle t'a déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil.

-Je sais, mais je… J'en ai besoin.

-D'accord, concéda Jasper qui comprit son besoin, néanmoins, je vais juste faire une petite modification.

Edward observa d'un œil inquiet le Marquis qui venait de s'agenouiller face à lui. Un léger glapissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit les mains de Jasper glisser sous son long vêtement pour se poser sur ses hanches, la seconde suivante, ses culottes étaient à ses pieds que le blond souleva à tour de rôle pour lui ôter son sous-vêtement.

-Que…

-Je vous fais gagner du temps ! Expliqua Jasper en lui lançant un sourire lubrique. Allez, au lit !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna aussitôt du Marquis pour aller se réfugier sous les couvertures de sa couche, trop heureux de mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux.

-Ne prends pas cet air outré, lança le Marquis en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, j'ai pu sentir ton désir. Je vais donc m'éclipser pour laisser la place à Sa Grâce. »

A son plus grand étonnement, Jasper le borda avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Du bout des doigts, le Marquis effleura sa joue avant de sortir. Edward s'affala aussitôt contre ses oreillers. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? D'ailleurs, il trouvait que Robert et Jasper s'étaient beaucoup impliqués dans cette soirée et un peu d'une drôle de manière. En repensant au costume blanc, aux bijoux offerts, puis, à la présence de Jasper à ses côtés, il avait la désagréable impression d'être une jeune jouvencelle que ses parents venaient de marier ! Il laissa échapper un léger grognement en se disant que les deux hommes en étaient tout à fait capables ! Edward était en train de se maudire pour s'être ainsi laissé mener par le bout du nez lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Aussitôt, il se figea. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine et il dut inspirer profondément avant d'autoriser son Lord à entrer. Carlisle ouvrit la porte avant de faire un pas vers lui et de se figer. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il s'imaginait à la place du Duc qui le découvrait étendu dans un lit immaculé parsemé de pétales de roses rouges avec pour seules lueurs celles des dizaines de bougies que le Marquis avait disposé un peu partout dans la pièce. Edward baissa la tête, ses dents maltraitèrent sa lèvre inférieure tant il était nerveux.

Deux doigts se posèrent avec douceur sous son menton, le forçant à relever la tête pour croiser le regard emplit de désir du Duc. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de s'emparer avec douceur de ses lèvres. Lentement, Carlisle le fit basculer vers le lit où il se retrouva allongé, son Lord le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, son amant plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, n'osant pas parler de peur de rompre la magie du moment. Puis, lentement, Carlisle se redressa. Edward ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrit son Lord en se déshabillant face à lui. Dans le plus simple appareil, le Duc vint le rejoindre sous les draps, Edward regretta en cet instant de ne point avoir écouté le Marquis et de ne pas s'être lui aussi dévêtu. Le corps tiède de son amant se colla au sien, il offrit un timide sourire à ce dernier tout en tentant de contrôler le rythme effréné de son cœur que le vampire devait, bien entendu, percevoir.

« -Tout va bien, murmura Carlisle en caressant son visage, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je… J'en ai envie, assura-t-il d'une voix aussi ferme qu'il le pouvait.

Son Lord lui sourit avant de se pencher pour ravir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait tendrement son flanc.

-Je t'aime, souffla le Duc à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci.

Le jeune homme sourit face à cette marque de tendresse avant de se laisser enivrer par les tendres attentions de son vampire. Alors que leurs langues bataillaient dans un fougueux baiser, il sentit la main de Carlisle remonter le long de sa cuisse, se faufilant sous son vêtement, pour remonter jusqu'à son aine.

-Pas de sous-vêtements ? Susurra Lord Cullen. J'adore…

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que la main de son amant effleura son membre pour lui faire prendre de la vigueur. Edward ferma les yeux, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux épaules du Duc dont les lèvres étaient en train de dévorer son cou. Il regretta d'autant plus d'avoir enfilé un vêtement quand il réalisa qu'il ne sentait pas la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Le jeune homme gigota donc pour essayer de déloger son Lord ou du moins lui faire comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait.

-Patience, conseilla Carlisle en lui souriant.

-Je veux juste enlever…

-Je te l'ôterai, assura Sa Grâce, mais pas tout de suite.

Son Lord le fit taire par un baiser. Edward glissa ses mains dans ses mèches blondes qu'il agrippa quand le Duc se hissa sur lui, faisant frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, simplement séparées par la fine étoffe de son vêtement qu'il maudit. Le jeune homme en vint même à remercier mentalement Jasper de lui avoir ôté son sous-vêtement ! Les lèvres de Carlisle abandonnèrent soudain les siennes, le Duc lui sourit avant de se laisser glisser le long de son corps. Il retroussa sa chemise dévoilant son bas-ventre gonflé de désir. Edward ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsque le vampire se lécha les lèvres avec envie avant d'aller embrasser son gland. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement le drap quand il sentit sa langue lécher avec application son sexe alors que ses doigts venaient jouer avec ses boules. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus bruyants jusqu'à ce que Carlisle le délaisse. Son Lord remonta lentement le long de son corps, repoussant le tissu pour dévoiler sa peau, déposant des traînées de baisers sur celle-ci. Son corps chercha à se blottir un peu plus contre celui de son Duc quand ce dernier mordilla l'un de ses mamelons pendant que sa main effleurait d'un mouvement lascif son membre.

-Je peux encore attendre, assura Carlisle d'une voix pourtant chargée de désir.

-Je crois que moi, je ne peux plus, confessa Edward.

-Alors, je vais faire en sorte que cette nuit soit inoubliable, mon amour, lui promit le vampire.

Edward sourit à Carlisle qui lui fit lever les bras pour enfin lui enlever sa chemise de nuit qui fut jetée à même le sol. Son Lord se pencha hors du lit et il le vit fouiller dans sa veste pour en sortir un petit pot qui l'interpella. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement quand il comprit ce que c'était.

-Dois..., dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de se reprendre, dois-je me mettre dans une position particulière ?

Carlisle dut sûrement percevoir la vague de panique qui l'avait étreint car il déposa l'onguent sur le chevet pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Amour, cela ne va guère différer des fois où je t'ai fait jouir que ce soit avec mon corps, ma langue ou avec mes doigts, sauf que cette fois cela sera meilleur.

-Je… Tu iras doucement ?

-Bien entendu, mais je veux que tu sois conscient que je ne peux malheureusement pas t'épargner un peu de douleur.

-Cela sera passager ?

-Oui, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le moi, j'arrêterai.

Edward acquiesça, incapable de parler, incapable de lui faire part de sa crainte, de lui rappeler que la dernière fois, il ne s'était pas arrêté.

-Mon ange, regarde-moi. Je ne dis pas que ce sera évident pour moi de me réfréner, mais contrairement à la fois passée, j'ai appris à connaître ton corps, à apprivoiser ton odeur et j'ai déjà goûté ton sang. Cependant, je te le répète encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Si, car je le veux. J'ai juste un peu peur.

-Je te promets de te faire oublier cette crainte qui te ronge.

Le jeune homme sourit à son amant avant que celui-ci ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Tout en lui ordonnant de se détendre et de profiter, Carlisle descendit le long de son corps, semant des baisers sur son passage, entretenant le feu qui couvait entre ses reins. Rapidement, la bouche de son amant retrouva sa place autour de son pénis. Après quelques caresses, il sentit les mains de son vampire s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles pour le forcer à relever les jambes, exposant ainsi son intimité à la vue de son amant. La main de Carlisle remplaça sa langue sur son érection et il sentit le muscle humide et doux se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son anneau de chair qu'il titilla. Une vague de plaisir le fit tressaillir quand il sentit la langue de son amant s'immiscer en lui. Puis, quand il ne fut plus que gémissements, la langue disparut pour laisser sa place à un liquide froid qui lui arracha un petit cri.

-Pardonne-moi, l'onguent est un peu froid, expliqua Carlisle d'une voix rauque.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, son amant venait tout simplement d'avaler son membre alors qu'il entrait deux doigts en lui. Le jeune homme ne ressentit qu'une brève souffrance, la bouche de son amant entretenant avec ferveur son désir. Il sentit les doigts étirer, détendre son anneau de chair avant que le Duc n'ajoute un troisième doigt dont il perçut à peine la présence. Le jeune homme ne cessait de gémir et de se tortiller sous les tendres attentions de son amant qui semblait vouloir le rendre fou de désir. A ce rythme-là, il n'était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps… Semblant comprendre son problème, les doigts et la bouche de son Lord désertèrent le bas de son corps. Il rouvrit ses paupières pour voir Carlisle enduire son sexe turgescent de l'onguent qui faciliterait son entrée en lui. Edward ne put décrocher son regard des mains du vampire qui caressaient son érection, ce dernier allait venir vers lui quand il perçut son regard concupiscent.

-Tu aimes ? Lui demanda le Duc de sa voix basse.

Edward fut incapable de répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Carlisle lui offrit un sourire qu'il jugea provoquant avant de reprendre ses caresses, ses prunelles noires plantées dans ses émeraudes. Le jeune homme vit le pouce de son Lord s'attarder sur son gland, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Edward se redressa aussitôt, ses mains chassèrent celles de son Duc qu'il s'appliqua à caresser.

-Edward ! Gémit Carlisle.

A peine avait-il susurré son prénom que Sa Grâce reprit le contrôle de leurs ébats. Edward se retrouva plaquer sur le matelas, dos à celui-ci, le corps de son amant pesant sur le sien. Ce dernier observa une dernière fois ses prunelles, cherchant sûrement un doute, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il n'y lirait rien d'autre que de l'impatience et du désir. Carlisle attrapa sa cheville pour lui faire relever la jambe, Edward mit de lui-même sa cheville sur l'épaule de son Lord.

-Je suis désolé, assura le Duc, cela va faire un peu mal. Essaye de te détendre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et fit son possible pour rester décontracté quand il sentit le gland de son amant pousser contre son entrée. Aussi lentement qu'il le put, Carlisle entra en lui. Edward fit son possible pour se concentrer sur les baisers, les encouragements de son Lord, mais il ne parvint pas à occulter la douleur qui déchirait ses entrailles. Carlisle finit par s'immobiliser. Edward sentit ses boules contre ses fesses, il était entré, il était entièrement en lui, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre et toute trace de plaisir semblait l'avoir déserté. La honte noua son ventre de ne pas pouvoir offrir quelque chose d'aussi simple à son amant, il allait lui demander de se retirer quand les doigts de Carlisle s'enroulèrent autour de son érection presque éteinte pour raviver sa flamme.

-Carlisle…, balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Ca va passer, assura son vampire, tu t'en sors bien. Concentre-toi sur le plaisir !

Edward voulut à nouveau protester, mais son Lord le fit taire d'un baiser. Un horrible doute s'insinua alors dans son esprit, lui rappelant qu'une fois déjà, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Douleur et envie se disputèrent en lui, sans qu'il ne le veuille il réentendit le bruit horrible qu'avaient fait ses os en se brisant, il se rappela la torture que cela avait été de l'avoir en lui.

-Edward ! Edward, reste avec moi ! Ordonna Carlisle.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha à la voix de son amant, ses yeux emplis de larmes plongèrent dans ceux de son Lord.

-Embrasse-moi !

Ses mains tremblantes quittèrent le drap qu'elles avaient malmené en se crispant pour glisser dans les mèches blondes qu'il agrippa pour attirer le visage de Sa Grâce. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la langue de Carlisle força le barrage de ses dents pour rencontrer son homologue et la caresser avec ferveur. Au même moment, il sentit le sexe de son amant quitter son corps, il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais le membre du blond revint le combler un peu plus violemment, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans ses chairs meurtries. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage que Carlisle se dépêcha de lécher.

-S'il-te-plaît, arrête, supplia-t-il.

-Edward, je te promets que si tu parviens à te détendre, tu ressentiras du plaisir. La peur te paralyse, tu dois la vaincre, mon amour. Fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune homme sentit ses larmes redoubler quand Carlisle se retira pour s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui. Tout recommençait…. Il ne l'écoutait pas…

-Mon amour, fais ce que je te dis et si cela ne marche pas, je te promets d'arrêter. Inspire profondément, ordonna son Duc.

Edward obéit, il aurait été prêt à tout pour que cela s'arrête. Son regard quitta alors les prunelles onyx de son amant pour voir son visage crispé. Pourquoi les traits de son Duc étaient-ils déformés par la douleur ? Le jeune homme comprit alors que Carlisle faisait son possible pour réfréner son désir et rester immobile. Il sut alors que tout était différent de la dernière fois, il n'y avait dans leur étreinte que de l'amour, la violence et la douleur n'avaient pas leur place entre eux. Aussitôt, il sentit les muscles de son corps se détendre. Carlisle sembla le remarquer car il recommença son mouvement de va et viens pendant que sous sa main câline son érection retrouvait toute sa vigueur. Edward s'accrocha aux épaules de son Lord quand celui-ci donna un violent coup de rein, un cri de plaisir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque le membre de son amant heurta brutalement sa prostate.

-Ici ? S'enquit Carlisle heureux de le voir apprécier leur étreinte.

Edward hocha frénétiquement la tête et le blond s'appliqua à toucher ce point sensible à chacun de ses coups de rein. Un feu plus dévastateur que lors de leurs précédentes étreintes déferla alors dans son être, le faisant trembler, gémir, supplier.

-Plus fort, Carlisle… Plus fort… S'il-te-plaît. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il attira son amant à lui, ses jambes se nouèrent dans le dos de Carlisle, entourant fermement sa taille, le gardant au plus près de lui pendant que son Lord continuait de le combler avec ses assauts toujours plus violents. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la brutalité des déhanchements de leurs corps qui recherchaient toujours plus de plaisir. Soudain, Edward ressentit une vive brûlure au niveau de sa gorge. Le jeune homme se demanda si son vampire ne l'avait pas mordu, mais il put sentir les lèvres de Carlisle s'appliquer à marquer sa peau au niveau de son épaule. Il tenta désespérément de chasser l'envie qui montait en lui et surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas ! Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre du visage de son amant pour le forcer à approcher son cou, la seconde suivante, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Carlisle qui se déchira. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être repoussé, Edward fut étonné d'entendre son amant gémir de plaisir et surtout redoubler d'ardeur. Une brève douleur au niveau du creux de son épaule lui apprit que son Duc venait d'y planter ses crocs. Loin de s'en inquiéter, il préféra se concentrer sur le liquide qui coulait dans sa bouche. Il aurait dû être horrifié, écœuré de sentir le sang de Carlisle couler dans sa bouche, sa gorge, mais, au contraire, il trouva cela délicieux et aspira un peu plus. Son corps se mit à trembler, éperdu de plaisir entre le désir qu'entretenait son amant en s'enfonçant en lui et les morsures, car il devait admettre que sentir Carlisle boire son sang décuplait sa jouissance.

Alors qu'il allait perdre pied, il sentit les dents du Duc quitter sa chair. La langue de ce dernier caressa ensuite sa peau là où il l'avait mordu. Edward décida de l'imiter. A peine eut-il terminé que Carlisle s'empara de ses lèvres, mélangeant leur sang, partageant leur essence. Puis, l'une des mains du blond glissa le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses fesses qu'elle souleva. Edward dénoua ses jambes, il en posa une sur l'épaule de Carlisle pendant que l'autre se pliait à la hauteur du bassin de son vampire. Son Lord s'enfonça encore et encore en lui, tant et si bien qu'il se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas être unis dans un seul et même corps.

« -Regarde-moi !

L'ordre fusa et Edward accepta de bonne grâce de plonger son regard dans celui de son amant, sachant que cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : la délivrance était proche. Des étoiles apparurent dans les prunelles onyx de son amant avant qu'elles ne se voilent de plaisir. Edward sentit la jouissance de Carlisle se répandre violemment dans son être, déclenchant son propre orgasme. Le jeune homme s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant alors qu'il jouissait entre leurs deux corps.

-Je t'aime ! S'écria Carlisle en donnant un dernier coup de rein.

-Je t'aime.

Pendant quelques secondes, Carlisle se figea et Edward se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de joie se dessiner sur le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de reprendre son déhanchement, entretenant encore pour quelques minutes les délices de leur orgasme. Malheureusement, leurs corps rendirent les armes et ils durent se séparer. Carlisle roula sur le côté l'entraînant dans ses bras. Il sentit les doigts du Duc caresser tendrement ses cheveux alors qu'il était le seul à tenter de reprendre son souffle.

-Edward ? Appela doucement Carlisle quand sa respiration se fut calmée.

-Oui ?

-Peux-tu me le redire ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, s'appuyant sur le torse de son amant qui le couvait d'un regard où transparaissait tout son amour.

-Je vous aime, Milord. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Carlisle sourit de bonheur, les mains de son vampire prirent son visage en coupe pour l'entraîner dans un baiser qui lui sembla sans fin. Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva dos au matelas, mais il s'en rendit à peine compte, rien d'autre ne comptait que le bonheur de son amant, que l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Un cri de plaisir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit le sexe de son amant s'immiscer en lui pour aller directement heurter sa prostate. Carlisle se redressa, l'entraînant avec lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva installer sur ses genoux, son membre toujours enfouit au plus profond de lui. Les mains de son Lord se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le soulever avant de l'empaler à nouveau sur son sexe, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair des épaules de son amant alors que son corps tremblait de plaisir sous les assauts brutaux de son Lord qui les entraînait une nouvelle fois vers les sommets du plaisir…

.

* * *

.

Du haut de son arbre, à plusieurs miles, sa vue hors du commun lui permettait de voir leurs corps s'unir, s'aimer… Encore et encore… Spectacle horrible qui paraissait sans fin… Un feulement de rage franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Cela lui était intolérable, il était grand temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci ! D'un bond, ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses traces de pas furent minutieusement effacées, puis, une promesse fit murmurée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, demain, il serait mort…


	20. Chapter 20

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête !

Bref, voilà la suite de Milord, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci aussi énormément pout toutes vos reviews ! Merci ! ^_^ Mille fois merci pour votre soutien !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 20 : Drames**

.

.

Carlisle ne se lassait de regarder son ange qui dormait, lui tournant légèrement le dos. Un léger soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de caresser sa peau si douce… Ses doigts lui désobéirent et allèrent tracer de légères arabesques sur le dos du jeune homme avant de descendre le long de ses flancs. Edward s'agita quelque peu, mais ses yeux restèrent obstinément clos, il dormait toujours profondément. Le Duc laissa alors ses doigts dériver vers le ventre de son ange, suivant les contours de ses muscles, puis, la fine ligne de poils menant à son sexe au repos. Le corps de son ange frémit quand ses doigts effleurèrent son membre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand son amant eut comme réaction de venir se coller à lui, son dos trouva sa place contre son torse et ses fesses contre son érection bien éveillée. Carlisle serra les dents, réfrénant l'envie qu'il avait de le faire une nouvelle fois sien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'épaule de son ange où il déposa une myriade de baisers avant de descendre lentement le long de son corps pour arriver à ses fesses qu'il taquina amoureusement. Sa langue s'insinua entre les fesses du jeune homme allant jouer avec son anneau de chair. Edward gémit, il releva la tête pour observer son ange qui se tortillait dans son sommeil. Il vit avec plaisir le membre de son amant s'éveiller sans pour autant que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux. Carlisle se rallongea dans le dos de son ange, plaquant le corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Il hésita un instant, était-ce bien raisonnable ? Il en avait terriblement envie et puis… Et puis, Edward dormait depuis plusieurs heures ! Doucement, il s'insinua en son amant, souhaitant le réveiller avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont il était capable. Il débuta un va et vient langoureux, tirant des gémissements à son ange. Ce dernier ouvrit brutalement les yeux quand Carlisle s'empara de son sexe pour le caresser.

« -Carlisle ! Gémit Edward qui s'agrippa aux draps.

-Bonjour, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son ange.

-Bon…

Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase car il le bâillonna d'un baiser passionné pendant que ses mains emprisonnaient le corps de son amant pour l'amener au plus près du sien tout en intensifiant ses coups de reins. Carlisle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait envie de se fondre dans le corps de son amour. Ses caresses sur le membre d'Edward se firent plus précises, plus rapides, son pouce agaça le gland du jeune homme, souhaitant qu'il vienne en même temps que lui. Tout à coup, Edward se raidit contre lui, il sentit sa semence chaude se répandre sur sa main alors qu'il se déversait dans l'antre chaud et si accueillant.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, ne cessait-il de répéter alors que l'orgasme faisait trembler leurs corps. »

Le souffle court, Edward s'avachit dans ses bras. Carlisle l'allongea sur le dos, il couvrit le torse de son ange de baisers avant de lui en voler un. S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, il surplomba le corps du jeune homme, laissant juste leurs bas-ventres frotter l'un contre l'autre, bien décidé à profiter de son amant enfin éveillé.

.

* * *

.

La nuit était bien avancée quand après une énième jouissance, Edward s'effondra entre les bras de son compagnon. Avec une extrême tendresse Carlisle se retira pour ensuite le déposer doucement sur le lit. A peine sa tête avait-elle touchée un oreiller que le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction, ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules alors qu'il sentait son corps ivre de désir se laisser glisser dans un sommeil qu'il réclamait. Un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, Edward allait s'endormir quand il sentit les lèvres de son Duc glisser le long de sa peau pour déposer un baiser sur son sexe tout juste au repos. N'en avait-il donc pas assez ? Edward aimait cette nouvelle facette de leur couple, il l'appréciait même grandement, seulement, là, il était épuisé ! Depuis qu'il s'était offert à lui, Carlisle n'avait pas arrêté de l'aimer, son Lord avait-il oublié qu'il n'était lui qu'un simple humain ? Le jeune homme se força à rouvrir ses paupières lourdes quand il sentit le membre turgescent de son amant frotter contre sa cuisse.

« -Sommeil, articula-t-il péniblement. »

Edward ne put rien dire de plus, à peine eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'il se sentit à nouveau glisser vers le sommeil. Il lui sembla entendre un « pardon », mais il n'en était pas certain. Le corps tiède de son amant vint se blottir contre le sien et il fut soulagé que Carlisle le prenne sagement dans ses bras. Les lèvres du vampire déposèrent un baiser sur son front avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Un feu délicieux coulait entre ses reins, se propageant lentement à travers tout son corps. Un gémissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. L'avidité de Carlisle l'aurait-elle contaminé ? Il pensait son corps repu d'amour, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, car même dans ses rêves, il imaginait son amant en train de lui faire voir des étoiles. Des gémissements franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres alors que son plaisir était décuplé, son rêve était très réel, il avait l'impression de sentir son Lord en lui. Tout à coup, des doigts agiles s'emparèrent de son érection. Le nom de son amant franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Son corps ne tarda pas à se tendre sous les attentions de Carlisle et ils jouirent en même temps. Encore terrassé par son orgasme, il vit son amant se positionner au-dessus de lui, le regard gourmand que portait le vampire sur sa personne lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de se rendormir.

« -Carlisle, grogna-t-il tout de même.

-Tu es magnifique, mon ange, murmura le blond en se frottant contre lui.

-Carlisle… Ai sommeil…

-Alors, laisse-moi faire, tu n'auras rien à faire.

-Fatigué… S'il-te-plaît… »

Tout mouvement cessa et Edward se demanda brièvement s'il avait vexé ou mis en colère son amant. Il aurait aimé avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il sentit donc plus qu'il ne vit, Carlisle quitter son corps pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Le jeune homme patienta quelques secondes avant de sentir les bras de son amant l'entourer.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent quand il sentit une main douce caresser son visage, contrairement à son précédent réveil, il était plus reposé et, surtout, Carlisle était sagement allongé à ses côtés. Edward se retourna pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles ambrées de son homme qui lui sourit avant de se pencher pour lui voler un tendre baiser.

« -Comment te sens-tu, mon amour ? S'enquit Carlisle.

Edward regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait part de sa faiblesse à son amant quand il vit ses traits soucieux.

-Je vais bien. Je suis navré, j'avais besoin de repos, murmura Edward les joues en feu.

-Amour, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait le faire, je n'ai pas pris en considération que tu étais humain. Pardonne-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit-il en caressant l'épaule de son Lord, mais, maintenant, je me sens en pleine forme.

-J'en suis ravi, malheureusement, nous avons de la visite, Jasper et Robert ainsi que Carmen et Eléazar nous attendent pour le déjeuner.

Edward se laissa tomber contre les oreillers, il n'avait pas envie de quitter le cocon de leur chambre. Carlisle effleura ses lèvres avant de sortir de leur lit, il lui tendit une main qu'il saisit et le vampire l'attira à lui. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage quand il fit quelques pas.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

-Oui, juste quelques courbatures, admit Edward un brin gêné.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ou protester, Carlisle le rallongea sur le lit pour l'examiner.

-Je vais bien !

-Laisse-moi vérifier, murmura Carlisle qui palpait déjà ses membres, oui, effectivement, tu es juste bien courbaturé.

Lord Cullen disparut de sa vue durant quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un baume. Edward frémit en sentant l'onguent froid sur son corps et plus particulièrement sur ses fesses que le Duc massa avec application. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait par ses soins, Carlisle déposa un baiser dans sa nuque avant de l'aider à se redresser. Une fois debout, Edward constata que ses muscles s'étaient quelques peu déliés, il enfila ses vêtements avant de suivre son Lord hors de leurs appartements pour rejoindre leurs invités. Le jeune homme descendit quelques marches avant de se figer, l'exercice étant quelque peu périlleux au vue des douleurs émanant du bas de son dos.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Carlisle, j'aurais dû me montrer plus raisonnable.

-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il d'un sourire.

Sans attendre, le Duc le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au bas des escaliers, puis, main dans la main, ils gagnèrent la salle à manger où leurs invités patientaient.

-Enfin ! S'exclama Robert en les voyant entrer.

-Veuillez nous pardonner pour le retard, s'excusa Carlisle pour eux deux.

-Un peu de plus et je montais vous chercher, grogna Jasper, vous savez bien que Robert est infect quand il n'a pas mangé !

-Tu plaisantes, là ? Gronda le concerné. Dois-je te rappeler que je te retiens depuis une heure pour que tu n'ailles pas les déranger ?

-Et si vous cessiez de vous quereller pour que nous puissions passer à table ? Offrit Edward, je meurs de faim !

-Cela n'est pas étonnant, ricana Robert.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais il décida de ne pas relever. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa place tout en priant pour que sa démarche soit naturelle aux yeux des autres. Il fut plutôt content de lui, personne n'avait pipé mot, y compris Jasper, il allait s'asseoir sur sa chaise quand un coussin se matérialisa sur celle-ci. Il releva lentement les yeux pour apercevoir le regard emplit de douceur de son amant, cependant, ce dernier ne l'attendrit guère, il vint même à maudire la prévenance de Carlisle quand il entendit les éclats de rire de leurs invités, y compris ceux du Comte de Stafford, la Comtesse, elle, tentait de contenir son fou-rire.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il à l'attention de son amant qui affichait une mine penaude.

-Bon et si vous passiez à table avant que je n'arrache une ou deux têtes ? Proposa Carlisle en fusillant ses amis du regard.

Les rires se transformèrent en ricanement, cependant, tout le monde prit place à table sans émettre un quelconque commentaire, pourtant, Edward voyait bien que le Marquis faisait son possible pour ravaler les paroles qu'il mourrait de prononcer. D'ailleurs, il se demanda d'où pouvait lui venir une telle retenue, lui qui d'habitude était si friand de son malaise et de ses rougissements ? Le repas débuta et heureusement, la Comtesse et le Comte de Stafford se chargèrent de faire la conversation car Jasper et Carlisle ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'œil, l'un cherchant visiblement à faire taire l'autre, Robert paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, quant à lui, il écoutait poliment leurs invités. Tout à coup, Edward sursauta pour se tourner vers Robert, étonné par la déception de son ami.

-Nous pouvons encore passer l'après-midi ensemble, je suis navré d'avoir contrecarré tes plans.

Robert haussa un sourcil en sa direction, visiblement décontenancé, avant de lancer un regard à Carlisle qui se contenta de secouer lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Oui, répondit finalement Robert, nous pourrions aller faire une balade à cheval ?

-Je ne sais toujours pas monter, lui rappela-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, tu monteras avec moi.

-Enfin, Robert, gronda gentiment Jasper, je ne suis pas sûr que le postérieur de ce Cher Edward supporte une balade à cheval !

-Tu n'as pas pu résister, souffla Carlisle d'un ton blasé, est-ce trop te demander quelques minutes de calme ?

-Allons, mon ami, ce ne sont que quelques taquineries, le calma le Comte de Stafford.

Edward posa une main apaisante sur celle de son Lord qui tourna aussitôt la tête pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Carlisle prit sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres et déposer un doux baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Le jeune homme récupéra sa main et le repas se poursuivit dans le calme.

-Merci, murmura Robert visiblement surpris alors qu'il lui tendait la salière.

-Je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme continua de manger sa viande saignante, délaissant ses légumes, quand il surprit les regards qu'échangeaient les autres personnes assises autour de la table. Edward fronça les sourcils. D'un geste calme, il déposa ses couverts avant de les observer tous à tour de rôle.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il ne se passe rien, le rassura Carlisle d'un ton faussement détaché. Tu n'aimes pas les légumes ?

-Ils ne me font pas envie, pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous me cachez quelque chose ?

-Nous ne te cachons rien, mon ange, l'apaisa son Duc.

-Depuis quand aimes-tu la viande saignante ? Remarqua Jasper en l'observant d'une étrange manière.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il, une envie de changement peut-être ?

Les discussions reprirent, Edward aurait aimé participer avec désinvolture à la conversation, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la fenêtre, il reporta ensuite son attention sur la tablée où tous étaient en train de manger. N'entendaient-ils donc rien ?

-Nous avons de la visite. »

Ainsi donc, il n'était pas le seul à les avoir entendus ! Carlisle s'essuya avec sa serviette avant de la poser à côté de son assiette, Jasper l'imita pendant que le Comte et la Comtesse se lançaient un regard alors que Robert les observait à tour de rôle avec un air perdu. Son Lord les invita à poursuivre leur repas, Jasper emboîta le pas au Duc et ils restèrent seuls. Edward tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de se refermer, intrigué par cette visite.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle referma la porte derrière Jasper, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le hall pour accueillir les visiteurs, son ami l'entraîna vers son bureau. Le Duc ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication, mais Jasper lui fit signe de se taire. Une fois dans son bureau, le Marquis s'approcha pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

« -As-tu remarqué ? Chuchota son ami.

-Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le moment d'en parler ? Rétorqua Carlisle.

-Il a passé le sel à Robert sans qu'il n'ait eu à la demander, rappela Jasper.

-Il a peut-être simplement remarqué que Robert aimait particulièrement assaisonner son plat.

-Peut-être, mais depuis quand aime-t-il la viande aussi saignante ? A-t-il bu de ton sang ?

Carlisle ne put répondre au Marquis car l'on venait de frapper à la porte de son bureau, il invita Alfred à entrer tout en masquant le trouble que le comportement d'Edward avait fait naître en lui.

-Pardonnez-moi, Milord, dit le majordome, l'inspecteur Abberline et deux policiers de Scotland Yard sollicitent une audience auprès de Votre Grâce.

Le Duc oublia aussitôt son trouble concernant Edward, il se raidit en entendant le nom de ses visiteurs, sa dernière rencontre avec Abberline ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée, surtout parce que celui-ci avait sous-entendu qu'il était le meurtrier de Whitechapel !

-Faites-les entrer, demanda-t-il à Alfred en inspirant profondément pour rester stoïque.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura Jasper en l'enveloppant de son aura apaisante.

Carlisle acquiesça avant de contourner son bureau pour prendre place dans son fauteuil, Jasper vint se placer à sa droite, posant une main sur son épaule en un geste tranquillisant. L'Inspecteur entra, il les salua avant qu'il ne l'invite, lui et ses acolytes, à prendre place.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Inspecteur Abberline ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Les meurtres de Whitechapel, annonça sombrement le policier en plantant son regard acéré dans le sien.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? S'enquit le Duc avec un sourire qu'il espérait cordial.

Abberline et lui se défièrent du regard pendant quelques minutes avant que l'Inspecteur ne détourne la tête pour observer Jasper.

-A vrai dire, nous revenons de Dorset Manor, annonça Abberline alors que Jasper se raidissait, nous n'y avons trouvé que Madame Shaw qui nous a annoncé que son fils déjeunait à Gloucester Castle. Nous aimerions donc nous entretenir avec le Monsieur le Comte de Shaw.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à Robert ? Interrogea le Marquis dont il sentit les doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

-Je préfère m'entretenir directement avec Monsieur le Comte, insista Abberline.

Carlisle se leva gracieusement tout en lançant un regard à Jasper pour lui demander de se calmer. Le Marquis soupira avant d'hocher discrètement la tête.

-Je vais aller chercher Robert, offrit Jasper avant de sortir rapidement.

Le Duc suivit son ami du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, il reporta son attention sur Abberline qui paraissait songeur.

-Etrange comportement, murmura l'Inspecteur en observant la porte close avant de reporter son attention sur lui, Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset a l'air très protecteur envers le jeune Comte de Shaw.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil sans pour autant ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'Inspecteur se doutait peut-être que la relation entre Jasper et Robert n'était pas qu'amicale.

-D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser à autre chose, dit Abberline, comment un homme de votre rang peut-il s'embarrasser du fils d'une traînée ?

Le Duc ne put empêcher ses poings de se serrer, il lança un regard noir au policier qui esquissa un sourire ravi, Carlisle se maudit, il était tombé dans le piège tendu par l'Inspecteur.

-Quelles sont donc vos relations avec Edward Masen ?

-Je crois, Inspecteur Abberline, que cela ne vous regarde en rien. Cependant, sachez seulement que si vous le touchez, le blessez, vous en répondrez devant moi.

-Bien, dit simplement le policier qui paraissait ravi, je suis heureux de vous rayer de la liste des suspects.

-Suspect ?

-Vous ne pouvez nier, Votre Grâce, que votre comportement était des plus étrange. Cependant, l'attachement que vous portez au jeune Masen me fait penser que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Par ailleurs, je pense que le Marquis de Dorset ne vous aurait point laissé approcher Monsieur le Comte de Shaw s'il vous pensait dangereux.

Carlisle fut étonné par la perspicacité et l'intelligence du policier. Un léger coup frappé à la porte lui apprit que Jasper revenait avec Robert, ses deux amis entrèrent sans attendre. Abberline se leva et salua Robert avant de reprendre sa place.

-Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset m'a appris que vous souhaitiez me parler ? Dit Robert.

-Oui, Monsieur. Peut-être devriez-vous vous asseoir ? Proposa l'Inspecteur.

Carlisle et Jasper échangèrent un regard inquiet, le ton soudain incertain du policier les avait interpellés. Le Duc quitta son fauteuil et Jasper y guida Robert qui y prit place. Le Marquis s'assit sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil pour prendre discrètement la main de Robert dans la sienne. Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, comme Jasper l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec lui.

-Monsieur le Comte, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à quelques questions, demanda Abberline d'une voix douce qui amplifia son angoisse, pourriez-vous me dire quand avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois Mademoiselle Guillemette de Shaw ?

-Ma sœur ? Balbutia Robert surpris. Je… C'était à Bristol, nous avons résidé quelques jours dans la demeure du Duc de Gloucester, j'ai pu voir ma famille qui y séjournait elle aussi.

-C'est à ce moment-là que votre mère a décidé de venir vivre avec vous chez Monsieur de Dorset ?

-Oui, mon pè… Vous avez sans doute entendu parler du scandale provoqué par Père ? Mentit Robert en répétant la mise en scène qu'ils avaient imaginé. Il est parti avec une courtisane et une grosse partie de l'argent familial pour les Amériques, enfin, c'est ce que nous supposons… Mais peut-être en savez-vous plus ?

-Oui, même si je ne me charge guère de l'enquête, je sais que mes collègues ont interrogé plusieurs témoins l'ayant vu monter à bord d'un paquebot en compagnie de deux jeunes personnes.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, avoua Robert qui jouait parfaitement son rôle, il semblerait que ma sœur ait souhaité le suivre, elle a toujours eu une fervente admiration pour notre géni… notre Père, elle le suit aveuglément et approuve toutes ses décisions.

-J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer que Mademoiselle Guillemette n'a point suivi votre père aux Amériques.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Robert d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Il reste encore, malheureusement, de nombreuses zones d'ombre, mais nous avons réussi à identifier le corps retrouvé dans la maison de Whitechapel, je suis vraiment navré Monsieur le Comte, mais nous avons retrouvé ce bijou, déclara l'Inspecteur Abberline en leur montrant un collier richement orné, nous avons retrouvé son créateur qui nous a dit que c'était un modèle unique qui lui avait été commandé par…

-Par le Comte de Shaw, termina Robert, il… Il l'avait offert à Guillemette pour ses 16 ans. Elle ne l'a jamais ôté. Oh, mon Dieu…

-Ca va aller.

A peine avait-il dit ces quelques mots que Jasper prenait Robert dans ses bras, se moquant des regards que pourraient porter sur eux les policiers. Les sanglots du jeune homme lui firent mal au cœur, son meilleur ami raffermit sa prise sur son amant tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Carlisle passa une main dans les cheveux de Robert avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bureau tout en faisant signe aux policiers de les accompagner.

-J'aurais encore quelques questions à poser à Monsieur le Comte de Shaw, dit Abberline dès qu'il referma la porte.

-Je pense que nous pouvons accorder un peu de temps à Robert, décida Carlisle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. Allons patienter au salon, Alfred va vous apporter une collation.

Lord Cullen prit le chemin du salon après avoir demandé des rafraîchissements à son majordome. Il regretta son geste quand, à proximité de la pièce, il entendit des notes de piano troubler le silence. Carlisle ouvrit la porte et invita les policiers à prendre place, il remarqua alors que seul Abberline était présent, les autres étaient allés patienter dehors. A leur entrée, Edward cessa de jouer, Carlisle constata alors que son amant était seul. Il lui fit signe de continuer avant de le rejoindre sur le banc.

-Où sont Carmen et Eléazar ? Demanda-t-il discrètement.

-Promenade. Ils… Ils ont dit que nous aurions besoin d'être seuls, articula rapidement et presque silencieusement son ange, Robert va bien ?

-Ca va aller, enfin, je l'espère.

Edward cessa de contempler ses doigts pour lui jeter un regard emplit de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre pour le moment. Il passa discrètement sa main dans le dos du jeune homme en une furtive caresse, puis, il se laissa bercer par la musique. Quand les notes cessèrent, le Duc vit du coin de l'œil Abberline se lever pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi magnifique, complimenta-t-il Edward.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur.

Avant que le policier n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Jasper. La tristesse était lisible sur son visage et celle-ci n'était due qu'à la peine que ressentait Robert car aucun d'entre eux ne regretterait cette sœur qui avait failli commettre un fratricide.

-Edward, pourrais-tu, je te prie, tenir compagnie à Robert ? Je me suis permis de l'allonger dans ta chambre, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, assura son ange avant de se lever.

Carlisle effleura les doigts de son amour lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés, ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se hâter de rejoindre son ami.

-J'aurais aimé poser quelques questions à Monsieur le Comte de Shaw, précisa Abberline visiblement ennuyé.

-Vous pouvez me les poser, assura Jasper, car je pense que vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour avoir deviné que je connais tout de la vie de Robert.

-Effectivement, murmura le policier avant de reprendre d'un ton plus assuré, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas dans cette histoire. Premièrement, pourquoi Jack l'Eventreur s'en est-il pris à Mademoiselle Guillemette ? Elle ne correspond pas au profil de ses victimes.

-Effectivement, concéda Jasper.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, eux connaissaient cette raison tout comme ils savaient que le tueur était mort, cependant, ils s'étonnaient encore d'apprendre que Jack l'Eventreur avait agi pour protéger Robert ou Edward, comme avec l'homme de main envoyé par le défunt Comte de Shaw. Ils comprirent aussi qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Guillemette ait été tuée à Bristol, peut-être même en sortant de sa demeure et que le meurtrier avait emmené le corps jusqu'à Londres. Autant de questions qui ne trouveraient pas de réponses…

-Pardonnez-moi de vous demander cela, Lord Cullen, mais cette enquête dure depuis trop longtemps, les indices sont trop minces pour ne pas dire inexistants, vous êtes dans les confidences de la Reine, y'aurait-il quelque chose que vous puissiez me dire qui m'aiderait à arrêter ce monstre ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous confier, admit Carlisle, cependant, sachez qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que le meurtre de Mademoiselle Guillemette soit le dernier.

L'Inspecteur Abberline releva lentement la tête, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il assimilait les mots que le Duc venait de prononcer.

-Qui ? Demanda simplement le policier.

-Je ne peux répondre à votre question et pour votre bien, Inspecteur, je vous conseillerai de ne pas chercher à savoir.

-Votre requête me paraît déraisonnable et je ne compte guère m'y tenir.

-Alors, sachez, Abberline, que vous poursuivrez un fantôme et tout comme cet être éthéré, la vérité est elle aussi insaisissable.

-Carlisle a raison, appuya Jasper, vous me semblez être un homme bien, il serait dommage que vos enfants se retrouvent orphelins.

-Serait-ce une menace ? Gronda le policier.

-Non, une mise en garde, tout le monde n'est pas aussi bienveillant que Monsieur le Duc, expliqua calmement Jasper, par ailleurs, Carlisle ne pourra pas toujours user de son influence pour vous protéger.

Abberline les observa quelques secondes avant d'hocher lentement la tête, puis, il se dirigea vers la porte du salon.

-Une dernière chose, Messieurs, même si je n'en ai pas la preuve, j'ai le pressentiment que Monsieur le Comte de Shaw ne mettra jamais un pied en Amérique, ai-je raison ?

-Je ne peux répondre à votre question car j'en ignore la réponse, dit doucement Carlisle, ce lâche s'est enfui et je suis bien heureux de ne point l'avoir en face de moi car soyez assuré, Inspecteur, que là vous auriez une bonne raison de m'arrêter.

-Il en va de même pour moi, assura Jasper avec gravité.

L'Inspecteur les observa à tour de rôle avant de les saluer tout en leur demandant de présenter une nouvelle fois ses condoléances au jeune Comte de Shaw. Une fois la porte refermée, Carlisle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir l'attelage des policiers quitter sa demeure.

-Souhaitez-vous rester ici ? Offrit le Duc à son ami.

-Je te remercie, mais nous allons rentrer, Robert doit annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère et il craint sa réaction. Les derniers évènements l'ont déjà bien ébranlé.

-J'imagine que cela remet en cause la transformation de Robert ?

-Oui, il voudra sûrement passer du temps avec sa mère ce que je comprends tout à fait. Je…

Jasper ne termina pas sa phrase, la porte du salon venait de s'ouvrir sur Robert et Edward, son ange avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son ami dont la tête aux yeux rougis reposait sur son épaule.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, déclara Carlisle en s'approchant du jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle ne méritait pas une telle mort.

-Merci, Carlisle, murmura Robert. Jasper… Pourrions-nous rentrer ? Il faut que je parle à Mère.

-Nous vous accompagnons, décida Edward avant de prendre une mine contrite, enfin, si notre présence ne nous dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, assura Robert, elle sera même appréciée. Je… Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir le lui annoncer.

-Tu trouveras les mots, j'en suis sûr, le rassura-t-il.

-Veux-tu prendre un peu de temps avant de retourner à la maison ? Offrit Jasper.

-Serre-moi fort dans tes bras et allons-y !

Jasper se hâta d'obéir à son compagnon, il le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec une douceur traduisant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Carlisle s'approcha de son ange et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Une fois dans le hall, Edward se blottit dans ses bras, il caressa tendrement son dos tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à elle ? Murmura son amour complètement perdu et en plein désarroi.

-Je l'ignore, peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle représentait une menace à ses yeux, mentit Carlisle.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais. Cependant, il n'est plus, les Volturi ont définitivement réglé le problème. Je pense donc que nous devrions oublier toute cette histoire. Maintenant, montons nous changer, Robert va avoir besoin de nous. »

Edward acquiesça, ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il le soulevait et les emmenait dans leur chambre. Ils enfilèrent des tenues de circonstance et rejoignirent le hall où patientaient leurs deux amis. Carlisle fut surpris de voir sa calèche sortie, apparemment, Robert souhaitait prendre son temps pour rentrer, le jeune homme devait encore chercher les mots qui pourraient adoucir la peine de sa Mère. Ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule et Sirius tira sur les rennes, les chevaux avancèrent d'un pas léger.

.

* * *

.

Edward et Carlisle se tenaient en retrait dans un coin du salon. Le jeune homme faisait son possible pour ravaler ses larmes alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami agenouillé face à sa mère, Robert tenait les mains de Pearl entre les siennes alors que tous deux partageaient leur peine. D'une voix tremblante, il avait entendu son ami annoncer la douloureuse nouvelle. Impuissants, ils avaient vu une lueur s'éteindre dans le regard de la mère de famille. Depuis, ils étaient prostrés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Edward glissa sa main dans celle de Carlisle qui la serra doucement pour lui offrir un peu de sa force. Jasper revint à ce moment-là, il donna une tasse de thé à Madame Shaw et offrit un verre de whisky à Robert après l'avoir aidé à se relever et l'avoir assis à côté de sa mère. Le Marquis se tourna vers eux pour leur proposer une boisson, Edward se sentit encore plus mal, ils n'auraient pas dû venir, il se sentait inutile et pas à sa place. Soudain, un murmure attira son attention. Sans attendre, il s'approcha de Robert et prit place sur l'accoudoir, puis, il entoura de son bras les épaules de son ami. Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

« -Je ne pense pas que mentir soit une solution, ils comprendront.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les autres parurent perplexe face à ses propos, mais pourquoi donc ? Il comprenait que la mère de Robert n'ait point entendu le chuchotis de Robert, mais cela ne devait pas être le cas des vampires.

-Mère, débuta Robert après avoir inspiré profondément, je ne souhaite pas que Guillemette soit enterrée ici. Je dois vous paraître cruel et je sais qu'elle était ma sœur, mais je ne peux oublier sa haine envers moi, ni son geste. Je suis égoïste, je le sais, néanmoins, je ne veux pas que ces mauvais souvenirs viennent entacher mon bonheur lorsque je serais ici.

Edward vit les traits de son ami se crisper alors qu'il attendait que sa mère commente sa requête. Doucement, il vit Pearl prendre la main de son fils dans la sienne pour lui sourire.

-Je comprends, mon chéri, et je ne trouve pas tes propos déplacés. J'avais d'ailleurs pensé que nous pourrions enterrer sa dépouille dans la sépulture des Shaw à Brighton.

-Cela me parait une bonne idée, acquiesça Robert visiblement soulagé.

-Si vous le permettez, intervint Jasper, je peux demander à mon homme de main de s'occuper de tout, nous nous rendrons simplement à la cérémonie.

-Merci, Jasper, souffla Robert.

-Je vous remercie aussi pour votre prévoyance et votre gentillesse à notre égard, Monsieur le Marquis, continua Pearl Shaw, je ne sais où nous serions si vous n'étiez pas là.

-Croyez-moi, Madame, Jasper n'a point besoin de ces remerciements, ses affaires et son cœur seraient en bien piètre état si Robert n'était pas là.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes et Edward envia la capacité que possédait son Lord à rendre le sourire aux gens.

-Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais je vais aller m'étendre un peu, annonça Madame Shaw.

-Je vous accompagne, Mère.

Robert se leva et offrit son bras à sa mère qu'il conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements. Carlisle le rejoignit sur le canapé et l'attira sur ses genoux pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras si réconfortant. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour profiter du calme apparent.

-Carlisle, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de prévenir Carmen et Eléazar, ils pourraient partir pour Londres et s'occuper du transport de la dépouille. Par ailleurs, nous avons besoin de chasser, autant toi que moi, nous en profiterons pour passer à Gloucester, je pense que la mère d'Edward aura besoin de tes services.

Son Lord l'observa, visiblement hésitant. Il lui sourit avant d'effleurer ses lèvres et de lui offrir un regard rassurant.

-Je vais rester ici pour veiller sur eux, déclara-t-il.

-Cela m'ennuie de te laisser seul, confia Carlisle.

-Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Releva Edward avec un sourire. Allez, va chasser avec Jasper, plus vite vous serez partis, plus vite vous serez revenus.

-Il a raison, appuya Monsieur le Marquis. »

Carlisle acquiesça, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de rejoindre Jasper, les deux vampires disparurent de sa vue. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Il sortit du salon visitant quelque peu le rez-de-chaussée avant de croiser le majordome de ses amis qui lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Edward déclina, mais demanda tout de même où se trouvait la bibliothèque, le domestique l'y accompagna et il pria ce dernier de le prévenir si Robert le cherchait. Le jeune homme promena ses doigts sur les rayonnages, effleurant les couvertures des nombreux livres. Il en choisit finalement un et s'installa sur le sofa. Edward avait à peine lu un chapitre que Robert le rejoignit. Sans un mot, son ami s'allongea sur le sofa et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il allait refermer son livre, mais son meilleur ami l'enjoignit de lui faire la lecture. Alors qu'une de ses mains caressait les cheveux de son ami, sa voix s'éleva dans le salon, berçant doucement Robert.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle laissa Jasper discuter avec Carmen et Eléazar pour aller dans son bureau chercher sa mallette dans laquelle il rangea quelques médicaments qui aideraient la mère et le fils à trouver un peu de repos. Ses affaires prêtes, il rejoignit ses amis, Carmen et Eléazar avaient décidé de les suivre jusqu'à Dorset Manor pour présenter leurs condoléances à Pearl et à Robert. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand ils perçurent le bruit d'une calèche. Carmen qui se tenait près d'une fenêtre laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

-Attends-tu une visite royale ? Lui demanda la Comtesse de Stafford.

-On dirait les armoiries de Son Altesse Royale, le Prince Henry ?

-Si, on dirait, murmura Jasper qui avait rejoint le couple. Que pourrait-il te vouloir ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Carlisle, il n'a pas annoncé son arrivée.

A l'abri derrière les rideaux, les quatre vampires regardèrent l'attelage s'immobiliser, les gardes entourant la calèche mirent pied à terre en même temps que le cochet qui s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à son Maître. Ils virent le Prince Henry descendre, richement vêtu, et observer les alentours d'un air hautain. Carlisle soupira, cette visite inopportune allait retarder leur retour à Dorset Manor, cependant, la curiosité le poussait à savoir ce que le membre de la famille royale lui voulait. Ils entendirent Alfred accueillir cet imminent visiteur et chacun prit place dans le salon, Carmen prit place dans un fauteuil, Eléazar s'installa derrière elle, ses mains reposant sur le dossier. Jasper s'approcha de la cheminée, s'appuyant contre le manteau de celle-ci, alors, que lui, se tenait debout au milieu du salon. Alfred frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'incliner.

« -Milord, voici son Altesse Royale, le Prince Henry.

A ces mots, les quatre vampires se levèrent pour se courber en des révérences parfaites.

-Lord Cullen, Duc de Gloucester, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Très Cher ! S'écria le Prince en pénétrant dans le salon.

-Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Votre Altesse, c'est une joie de vous recevoir à Gloucester. Laissez-moi vous présenter Monsieur le Marquis de Dorset ainsi que Madame et Monsieur le Comte de Stafford.

Ses amis saluèrent son royal visiteur qui les autorisa à se relever. Les vampires échangèrent un discret regard, se demandant ce que voulait l'homme car il était de notoriété publique que la Reine désavouait son frère cadet et ne souhaitait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Carlisle se demanda si le Prince n'était pas venu à sa rencontre pour qu'il serve d'intermédiaire auprès de la Reine.

-Si je suis ici, Mon Cher Gloucester, c'est pour vous demander une faveur. Vos amis pourraient peut-être aller faire un tour ? Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui.

Carlisle hocha discrètement la tête, Carmen, Eléazar et Jasper s'inclinèrent face au Prince avant de quitter le salon. Une fois la porte fermée, le Prince Henry s'installa sur un canapé. Carlisle lui proposa une collation que l'Altesse refusa.

-Asseyez-vous, Gloucester.

Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie d'obéir à l'homme, le Duc s'exécuta et prit place dans le fauteuil qui lui permettait de faire face au Prince.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Votre Altesse ? Demanda Carlisle qui perdait peu à peu patience.

-Vous devez sûrement savoir, Mon Cher Duc, que la Reine et moi-même n'entretenons pas une relation très cordiale. Il faut dire que ma Très Royale Sœur a des idées très arrêtées qui ne sont pas en adéquation avec notre époque.

Autrement dit, pensa Carlisle, la Reine Victoria n'appréciait guère le goût prononcé qu'avait son frère pour les filles de joie. Lord Cullen se redressa dans son fauteuil, souhaitant mettre un terme à cet entretien car il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il essaie de faire rentrer le Prince dans les grâces de la Reine, cet homme lui était antipathique et la Reine avait eu raison de l'éloigner de la Cours.

-Cependant, Sa Majesté la Reine Victoria est pour l'instant sans époux, entre nous, je plains le pauvre homme à qui reviendra le dur labeur de supporter cette harpie.

-Venez-en au fait, je vous prie, pressa Carlisle qui n'appréciait guère les critiques de son invité.

-Donc, comme je le disais, Victoria est pour le moment sans époux et donc sans descendance.

Les sourcils de Lord Cullen se froncèrent, il savait que cette question préoccupait les ministres de la Reine ainsi que cette dernière, mais elle ne souhaitait pas pour autant répondre aux avances de n'importe quel monarque désargenté, Carlisle la respectait pour son choix. Le Duc fut cependant étonné que le nom du frère honni soit cité pour être le futur héritier.

-Le trône d'Angleterre devrait me revenir, mais il semblerait que cette sotte l'ait oublié, s'emporta le Prince qui ne remarqua pas ses poings qui s'étaient serrés un peu plus face à l'insulte, cependant, Victoria s'est rappelée qu'elle avait un neveu. Contrairement à moi, Arthur, mon fils, est dans ses bonnes grâces, elle a suivi avec attention ses études, elle est même allée jusqu'à rencontrer ses professeurs !

-Si je comprends bien, résuma Carlisle, votre fils est pressenti à devenir l'Héritier de Sa Majesté ?

-Tout à fait, Gloucester, nous devons être dans une semaine à Londres où il doit prendre ses quartiers à Buckingham et commencer à recevoir l'éducation qui incombe à tout souverain.

Alors que son visiteur s'épanchait sur l'opportunité qui s'ouvrait à lui ainsi que sur la frigidité de sa sœur qui garantissait à son fils de monter sur le trône, Carlisle se demandait quel était son rôle dans cette histoire ? Le Prince Henry souhaitait-il qu'il devienne le précepteur du jeune Arthur ? Peut-être pas, il y avait des personnes plus qualifiées que lui et surtout plus au courant de l'étiquette qu'il ne l'était.

-Seulement, il y a un petit problème, annonça le Prince ce qui attira son attention, Arthur est décédé dans une chute de cheval il y a une semaine.

Carlisle se figea. Le prétendu Héritier de la couronne d'Angleterre était décédé et nul n'en savait rien ? Pas même la Reine ? Pourquoi donc le Prince Henry l'avait-il abreuvé de ces propos pour finalement lui annoncer la mort du jeune homme ?

-Veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances, Votre Altesse, cependant, je ne vois pas l'aide que je pourrais vous apporter, mes connaissances en médecine ne me permettent pas de ramener les morts.

-Voilà qui n'est pas tout à fait exact, Mon Cher Duc.

Lord Cullen se raidit imperceptiblement, d'après ses informations, le Prince Henry n'était pas au courant de leur existence, de l'existence des vampires, sa famille l'ayant jugé peu fiable à protéger un tel secret.

-Je pense, Très Cher, que vous n'ignorez pas mon penchant pour les filles ou les garçons aux mœurs légères ?

Carlisle acquiesça vaguement de la tête, cherchant où voulait en venir le Prince.

-Il y a plusieurs années, avant que l'on ne m'exile loin de Londres, je fréquentais un Manoir des plus agréables.

Les sens du Duc furent soudain en alertes, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de quel Manoir son visiteur parlait. Serait-ce ainsi qu'il avait appris l'existence des vampires ?

-Madame Elisabeth était une femme des plus magnifique, j'ai d'ailleurs ouïe dire que c'est toujours le cas, murmura pensivement le Prince alors que Carlisle commençait à comprendre et à craindre le pire. Je dois avouer que j'ai usé et abusé de sa beauté, de sa douceur jusqu'à ce que mon défunt père y mette un terme. Il croyait que je m'étais entiché de cette catin, il se trompait, je savais parfaitement où était sa place et où était la mienne. Ce n'est que par des indiscrétions que j'appris plusieurs années plus tard la véritable raison de mon exil.

Lord Cullen se retint de demander au Prince s'il avait enfin compris que c'était sa vie dissolue qui l'avait mis au banc de la famille royale ?

-Il se trouve que cette garce d'Elisabeth a osé mettre au monde un bâtard, un bâtard qui est mien !

Les poings de Carlisle se resserrèrent un peu plus, faisant blanchir ses jointures alors qu'il faisait son possible pour demeurer calme. Ses yeux noircis par la colère se posèrent sur son vis-à-vis cherchant une ressemblance, une preuve qu'il ne trouva pas.

-Je me suis discrètement renseigné sur ce bâtard qui a priori pourrait tout à fait appartenir à la haute société si j'en crois ses professeurs. Heureusement, Elisabeth semble avoir eu la bonne idée de lui donner une éducation correcte ! Je pense que vous voyez maintenant, Cher Duc, le problème auquel je dois faire face ?

-Votre fils est mort, mais votre bâtard est bien vivant et éduqué.

-Exact, sourit le Prince qui semblait aveugle à sa colère, Victoria n'a jamais rencontré Arthur et mes hommes m'ont assuré que le gosse a la même couleur de cheveux que moi.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que le Prince ôta la perruque dont certains nobles étaient friands, Carlisle ne put réprimer un léger grondement quand il vit des cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son ange.

-Cette teinte est suffisamment rare pour que Sa Majesté et ses conseillers n'y voient que du feu. Néanmoins, il reste un dernier problème. Selon mes sources, vous avez acheté mon bâtard, je vous prierais donc de me le rendre et en contrepartie…

Le Prince ne termina pas sa phrase, il frappa dans ses mains, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Carlisle fut stupéfait de voir deux jeunes filles et trois jeunes hommes entrer.

-Faites votre choix, Cullen, prenez-en deux en dédommagement de mon bâtard.

La rage du vampire se décupla. Comment cet homme osait-il traiter ces jeunes gens comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires bouts de viande ? Carlisle se leva d'un bond quand il remarqua que certains étaient blessés et que tous souffraient de malnutrition, tous tremblaient de froid !

-Allez aux cuisines, mes gens vont vous donner à manger pendant que je parle avec Son Altesse Royale !

Les jeunes gens hésitèrent, mais son regard fut suffisamment insistant pour qu'ils sortent, Carlisle espéra que ses amis, qui devaient être à l'affut de leur conversation, prendraient soins de ces pauvres hères.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de vous donner cette peine, déclara le Prince quand ils furent seuls, faites votre choix et envoyez l'un de vos gens chercher mon bâtard.

-Edward ! Articula Carlisle dans un grondement. Il s'appelle Edward et il est hors de question que j'aille le faire quérir !

-Vous voulez plus ? S'énerva le Prince. Combien ? Quel est votre prix ?

-Rien ! Edward n'est pas ici en tant que catin ! Il est mon compagnon et à ce titre il est hors de question que je le laisse partir avec vous !

-Vous semblez oublier à qui vous parlez, Gloucester ! Je suis votre Prince, j'ordonne et vous obéissez !

-Et vous, Mon Seigneur, cracha Carlisle en faisant un pas menaçant vers le Prince, vous n'avez aucune idée à qui vous vous adressez !

Carlisle était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le Prince pour lui faire ravaler son air suffisant et le traîner hors de sa demeure lorsqu'une vague apaisante entoura son être. La seconde suivante, Jasper entrait dans le salon.

-Je suis vraiment navré d'interrompre votre entrevue, mais un coursier royal vient d'arriver, Sa Majesté la Reine vous réclame Lord Cullen et cela est urgent, vous devez immédiatement vous mettre en route, mentit Jasper.

Les doigts fermes de son ami s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet alors qu'il l'éloignait du Prince Henry, Carmen et Eléazar entrèrent pour se placer de part et d'autre du mouton noir de la famille royale.

-Ne croyez pas que cette conversation soit close, Gloucester, cria le Prince Henry alors qu'ils passaient la porte, je reviendrai dans trois jours et je l'emmènerai avec moi que vous le vouliez ou non !

Carlisle voulut faire demi-tour, mais Jasper le tenait fermement et son ami le traîna hors de la demeure. Ils marchèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'orée du bois.

-Calme-toi, ordonna doucement le Marquis.

Pour toute réponse, Jasper eut droit à son regard le plus noir, il sentit le don de son ami s'amplifier. Son poing heurta un arbre qui se brisa en deux sous la force du choc. Alors qu'il observait le tronc chuter sur le sol, il fit son possible pour retrouver son calme. L'arrivée de Carmen et Eléazar acheva de l'apaiser.

-Il est parti, confirma simplement le Comte.

-Nous savons maintenant pourquoi Elisabeth Masen tenait tant à garder l'existence d'Edward secrète, soupira Jasper, c'est même étonnant que personne n'ait ordonné son exécution.

-Cela a dû être le cas, assura Carlisle, mais j'imagine que la protection d'Aro lui a sauvé la vie.

Jasper acquiesça, effectivement, seul le Volturi aurait pu sauver la vie d'un bâtard royal. Les quatre vampires échangèrent un regard, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer et les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur la vie d'Edward.

-Tu dois lui dire la vérité, décréta soudain Jasper.

-Non, protesta le Duc d'un ton ferme.

-Carlisle, il a le droit de savoir qui est son père, insista Carmen de sa voix douce.

-Et quel père ? Railla Carlisle. Je pense qu'Edward se portera mieux en ne sachant rien.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision, lui rappela Eléazar. Par ailleurs, imagine les opportunités qui s'offriront à lui. Le Prince Henry n'a pas tort quand il dit que Sa Majesté ne trouvera jamais aucun homme à son goût, il y a de fortes chances qu'Edward devienne le prochain Roi d'Angleterre.

-Crois-tu vraiment que personne ne découvrira la vérité ? Penses-tu réellement que les nobles, les ministres, les autres potentiels héritiers accepteront un bâtard sur le trône ? Résuma Carlisle d'un ton sec.

-Edward charme tout son monde, chuchota pensivement Carmen, je suis sûre que la Reine Victoria sera sensible à son charme et qu'elle l'adoptera. Quant à sa sécurité, comme tu l'as dit, les Volturi veillent.

-Si j'étais à ta place, je réagirai de la même manière, assura Jasper, cependant, tu ne peux priver Edward d'une telle destinée, il doit avoir le choix et quel que soit sa décision, nous serons à ses côtés. Quant au Prince Henry, nous nous chargerons de lui, si Aro ne le fait pas avant nous.

Carlisle fit quelques pas, ses amis le suivirent, mais il leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, il avait besoin d'être seul. Egoïstement, il espérait qu'Edward choisirait de rester à ses côtés, mais d'un autre, il savait que son ange avait un fort désir de connaître sa famille. Le jeune homme avait été déçu par sa mère et après quelques confidences, il savait que son amour s'était imaginé un père héroïque, sûrement mort expliquant ainsi son absence à ses côtés. La déception d'Edward allait être grande quand il connaîtrait la vérité. Carlisle était perdu.

-Comment en être sûr ? Demanda-t-il soudain à voix haute.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Eléazar.

-Quelle preuve avons-nous que le Prince Henry est bien le père d'Edward ?

-Son histoire est vraisemblable, dit Jasper.

-Hormis Edward, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec une telle couleur de cheveux variant du roux au blond, ajouta Carmen.

-Oui, mais c'est leur seul point commun. Les traits de leurs visages sont différents, leurs yeux aussi, Bon Dieu, Henry n'a pas un quart de la prestance d'Edward !

-Cela est exact, concéda Eléazar, mais pourquoi le Prince Henry irait-il chercher le fils d'une prostituée si cette histoire n'était pas vraie ? Il aurait pu prendre n'importe qui pour jouer le rôle de son fils, alors, pourquoi Edward ? »

Carlisle se tut devant les propos raisonnables de ses amis. Un grognement secoua son torse avant qu'il ne s'élance à travers les bois en direction de Dorset Manor. Heureusement, son ange n'était pas à Gloucester, il était en sécurité chez Jasper et Robert et il y resterait jusqu'à ce que le Prince ait renoncé à cette folie ! Le vampire accéléra sa course, pressé de se repaître de son odeur, de toucher son corps, d'embrasser ses lèvres, il avait désespérément besoin de rappeler à tous qu'Edward était à lui !

.

00000000000000000000000

.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, cela faisait un moment que Jasper et Carlisle étaient partis, il s'étonna un peu de leur absence tout en espérant qu'ils allaient bien. Le jeune homme se morigéna, que pouvait-il bien arriver à deux vampires ? Il reprit le livre qu'il avait abandonné une demi-heure plus tôt quand il s'était rendu compte que Robert s'était endormi. Edward était en train de terminer un paragraphe quand il sentit son ami s'agiter. Il ferma le livre pour croiser deux orbes gris un peu confus.

« -Bien dormi ? Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Je vais bien, murmura Robert. Mère n'est pas descendue ?

-Non, ton majordome est passé tout à l'heure, elle dort toujours, sa femme de chambre la veille.

-Et nos hommes où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont allés chasser et ils devaient faire un détour par Gloucester avant de nous rejoindre.

-Bien. Je suis navré d'être d'aussi piètre compagnie.

-Ne dis pas de sottise, le tança gentiment Edward.

Robert esquissa un pâle sourire avant de se redresser. Son ami l'observa quelques secondes avant de le voir se lever pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Le léger rire amer qui franchit le seuil des lèvres du jeune Comte le fit frissonner.

-Même morte, elle gâche ma vie.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Edward en se levant à son tour.

-Rien… La journée aurait dû être différente, on devait la passer tous les deux, profiter du soleil, nous amuser, même si j'avais perdu la matinée à cause d'une nuit torride qui s'est, semble-t-il, prolongée.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir et cela arracha un sourire à son ami dont les doigts effleurèrent son visage.

-Tu sais, Jasper et moi avions des projets, mais maintenant… Il va falloir attendre…

-Pourquoi les reporter ?

-Mère…

-Ta mère est plus forte que tu ne le crois.

-Nous allons partir pour l'Ecosse.

-Oh, souffla Edward peiné que leurs amis partent, mais… Enfin, Carlisle et moi serons là, nous veillerons sur elle.

-Carlisle nous a fait la même offre, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Tu as raison, je parlerai à Mère.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle sera de mon avis, assura Edward en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Robert sourit à ses propos avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Son meilleur ami réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour le prendre dans ses bras. Edward lui rendit son étreinte.

-Tu vas me manquer, souffla Robert, Carlisle et toi allez terriblement me manquer.

-Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à convaincre Carlisle de vous rendre une petite visite en Ecosse. Combien de temps comptez-vous y rester ?

-Un an, peut-être deux, mais nous ne pourrons pas nous voir Edward.

-Je ne comprends pas.

_-Je me demande… Je n'ai pas de regrets, loin de là, murmura Robert qui semblait lui faire part de ses pensées, pourtant, je me demande… Y'a-t-il une différence ?_

-Quelle différence ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Robert fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Son ami caressa sa joue tout en continuant à le regarder d'une étrange manière.

-Juste pour savoir, précisa son meilleur ami, ne bouge pas.

Bien que perplexe face à cet ordre, Edward n'esquissa aucun geste, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quand le visage de Robert se rapprocha du sien. Il voulut fuir, mais les mains de son meilleur ami tenaient fermement ses hanches pour qu'il reste en place. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant que la langue de Robert ne force le barrage des siennes, puis, de ses dents. C'était étrange, la langue de son meilleur ami caressait la sienne. Ce baiser ressemblait à ceux de Carlisle, mais les lèvres contre les siennes étaient chaudes, le corps pressé contre le sien était tout aussi brûlant et il pouvait entendre le cœur de Robert battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Soudain, un feulement résonna, ils se séparèrent brutalement, les joues en feu, le souffle court.

-C'est de ma faute, déclara aussitôt Robert en se plaçant devant lui pour faire face à Carlisle, je suis navré, je n'aurais pas dû. Je voulais juste savoir… Savoir si c'était différent, termina-t-il en prenant une mine penaude.

Carlisle les observa à tour de rôle et Edward déglutit péniblement avant de baisser la tête. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, le jeune homme tressaillit quand il vit Jasper entrer, le visage fermé.

-Et alors ? Interrogea le Marquis.

-C'est différent, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, il n'y a pas cette magie, ces étoiles…, expliqua Robert ce qui rendit aussitôt le sourire à Jasper.

-Et toi ?

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de Carlisle. Les prunelles noircies de son Lord se posèrent sur lui alors que le Duc réitérait sa question.

-Toi non plus tu n'as jamais embrassé d'être humain, alors, Edward ?

-Il n'y a et il n'y aura que toi, je pense te l'avoir dit et prouvé la nuit dernière, non ?

-Tu m'appartiens, décréta durement son Lord en s'approchant de lui.

-Je t'appartiens, admit Edward.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que cela ne le dérangeait plus, oui, il appartenait à Carlisle, tout comme son Duc lui appartenait, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le début malsain de leur relation, ils étaient égaux.

-Rien qu'à moi !

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Lord Cullen enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le soulever, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et quand ils le touchèrent à nouveau, ils foulèrent l'herbe d'une clairière perdue au milieu de la forêt.

-Tu es à moi.

Edward tourna sur lui-même pour tenter de voir son vampire, mais ce dernier restait hors de sa vue. Il scruta alors les arbres pour regarder s'il n'y était pas perché.

-Tu es à moi.

Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement, la voix de son amant venant de derrière lui, mais il était toujours seul. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, il savait comment l'attirer à lui.

-Je t'aime, Carlisle.

La seconde suivante, son compagnon se matérialisa devant ses yeux et il prit d'assaut ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré.

-Je… Je comprendrais que tu souhaites découvrir d'autres horizons, murmura Carlisle en caressant sa joue.

-Je t'aime et je ne veux que toi. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas et je ne veux pas d'une autre vie si elle n'est pas à tes côtés.

Comme s'il avait prononcé une formule magique, il vit son vampire se détendre. Son compagnon ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de le faire basculer tendrement dans l'herbe. Les lèvres de son amant délaissèrent sa bouche pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'acharner sur son cou, y laissant certainement une trace. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa quand il sentit la main de son Lord ouvrir son pantalon.

-Carlisle…

-J'ai envie de toi, s'il-te-plaît, murmura le Duc à son oreille.

-Oui, mais doucement, j'ai déjà eu suffisamment de raillerie sur ma démarche.

-Promis. »

Edward sourit avant de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches blondes pour les agripper. Leur baiser s'intensifia alors que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, le débarrassant des vêtements qui étaient de trop. Le jeune homme gémit quand les lèvres de son amant glissèrent le long de son corps pour atteindre son sexe au sommet duquel Carlisle déposa un baiser. Un hoquet de stupeur secoua son corps quand son Lord le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulant, câlinant son membre brûlant de désir dans une caresse un peu plus fraîche. Le jeune homme se tortilla sous les attentions de son amant. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la tête blonde qui s'affairait entre ses cuisses. Cette image amplifia la rougeur de ses joues et il se hâta de fermer les yeux pour ne pas jouir aussitôt. Ses mains arrachèrent des touffes d'herbe quand l'une des mains de son amant s'amusa avec ses boules. Il tressaillit tout en tentant de repousser la jouissance.

Soudain, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour darder un regard noir sur Carlisle qui venait de délaisser son sexe. Son Lord amusé par sa réaction lui offrit un sourire mutin avant de poser ses mains sur son torse pour le forcer à se rallonger. Carlisle le recouvrit de son corps, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour de tendres baisers pendant que leurs bassins frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Edward sentit la tension qui abritait son corps se calmer quelque peu, faisant ainsi durer le plaisir. Lorsque Carlisle comprit qu'il avait à nouveau le contrôle, il l'embrassa avant de l'abandonner. Edward s'appuya sur ses coudes pour voir ce que faisait son amant. Son sexe tressaillit et se tendit un peu plus quand il vit Carlisle à quatre pattes, lui présentant sa croupe.

« -Je… Non, balbutia Edward en reculant.

-Viens, l'invita tendrement Carlisle.

-Non, je… C'est humiliant, ce n'est pas ta place. Je ne peux pas.

-Si tu peux, assura son Lord en se redressant pour le prendre dans ses bras, j'en ai envie et je peux t'assurer que cette position n'a rien d'avilissante quand les deux personnes s'aiment et c'est notre cas, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Et puis, il me semblait que tu avais surpris Jasper et Robert…

-Tais-toi, marmonna Edward encore rouge de honte à ce souvenir en bâillonnant son amant avec sa main.

-Alors, viens, mon ange. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant de se réinstaller à quatre pattes. Edward hésita un peu avant d'admettre que cette image était bien trop tentante pour qu'il puisse y résister, de toute manière, tout son corps se tendait vers celui de son vampire. Ses doigts effleurèrent le dos de son amant dans de tendres caresses avant de s'intéresser à ses fesses qu'il massa. Trouvant sûrement qu'il était trop lent, son Lord recula, faisant ainsi frotter ses fesses contre son membre dur. Edward comprit le message et guida son sexe vers l'entrée de son compagnon. Un soupir mêlé de satisfaction et de plaisir franchit le seuil des lèvres de Carlisle qui débuta un mouvement du bassin, venant lui-même s'empaler sur son membre. Les mains d'Edward trouvèrent leur place sur les hanches de son Duc lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Les gémissements de Carlisle grisaient ses sens, il pouvait sentir ses chairs tièdes palpiter autour de son membre gonflé de plaisir. Edward laissa l'une de ses mains délaissa une hanche pour caresser le ventre du blond, descendant de plus en plus bas, tirant un cri de frustration à son amant qui disparut cependant lorsqu'il se saisit de son membre. Ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rapides et brutaux, rythmés par leurs gémissements et leurs prénoms murmurés de plus en plus fort. Soudain, Carlisle se raidit. Un violent orgasme les terrassa au même moment, ils jouirent ensemble lui dans le corps accueillant de son vampire pendant que ce dernier se répandait entre ses doigts. Lorsque le dernier soubresaut de jouissance secoua son corps, Carlisle s'éloigna de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le corps de son Duc.

_ « -A moi… Rien qu'à moi… Je vais enfin l'avoir que pour moi ! »_

Le jeune homme fut étonné par les propos murmuré par Carlisle, il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir que son Duc était tout aussi alangui que lui. Tout en se disant qu'il avait rêvé, Edward enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du blond. Il respira l'odeur de sa peau pendant que ses doigts jouaient distraitement en traçant des arabesques sur le torse du vampire. Le jeune homme se pencha, déposant un baiser près d'un mamelon dressé avant de se saisir de ce dernier.

« -Je croyais que tu t'inquiétais de ta démarche ? Le taquina Carlisle.

-Tu iras doucement, répliqua Edward. »

A peine eut-il donné son accord que son compagnon l'allongea sur le dos. Edward sentit son érection s'éveiller à nouveau quand il sentit la langue taquine de Carlisle caresser son entrée pendant qu'un doigt humide s'invitait en lui… Pendant un instant, son esprit retrouva quelque peu sa clarté, il espéra qu'ils arriveraient à maîtriser leur désir avant que la nuit ne tombe, sinon, il n'osait imaginer les moqueries auxquelles ils auraient droit…


	21. Chapter 21

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Pour commencer, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2012 ! Que cette nouvelle année vous comble de bonheur et vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez !

Bien, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, merci !

**Pour les reviews anonymes : **

Tifolitoi : Oui, effectivement, la stratégie serait bonne, mais…. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne année et à bientôt !

Drayy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Bonne année et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 21 : Complots **

.

.

Edward poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il eut mis un point final à la dissertation qu'il venait de rédiger pour Carlisle. Ce dernier lui avait, à sa demande, donné de nouveaux exercices lui permettant d'étudier la médecine. Le jeune homme referma les livres que son compagnon lui avait donné et rangea tout son matériel d'étude, ne laissant que les feuilles noircies par son écriture bien en vue pour que son Lord les corrige. Il quitta son fauteuil et s'étira avant de se mettre à la recherche de Robert ou de sa mère, le Duc et le Comte étant partis pour affaire depuis un peu plus d'un jour. Edward entra dans le salon où il trouva son meilleur ami en train de peindre. Il observa durant quelques secondes le bras immobile de Robert dont la main était figée dans les airs, laissant la peinture goutter sur le sol alors que le peintre réfléchissait. Doucement, il s'approcha et prit la main de son ami dans la sienne.

« -Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il en scrutant avec attention le visage de Robert.

-Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Edward ne dit rien, ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami avait des sortes d'absence, quelque chose semblait s'être éteint en lui lorsqu'il avait enterré sa sœur.

-Il est presque l'heure du thé, remarqua Edward, nous pourrions le prendre ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je vais demander à William de nous le servir de la véranda comme cela nous pourrons profiter de la fin de journée.

Edward acquiesça avant d'emboiter le pas à son ami qui se lançait à la recherche du domestique et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il le suivit jusqu'à la véranda. Le jeune homme prit place tout en observant Robert qui tirait nerveusement sur le bandage qui maintenait son bras en écharpe.

-Je sais que cela est agaçant, mais il est prudent que tu le laisses encore au repos.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Robert avant de se renfrogner.

Edward faillit lui aussi laisser échapper un soupir, il lui tardait que Jasper revienne, peut-être lui parviendrait-il à rendre le sourire à son meilleur ami ? Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pourrait aider son ami, Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant sa plainte.

-Tu n'es coupable de rien, gronda-t-il indigné que Robert se fustige ainsi.

-Pardon ? S'étonna son ami.

-Cela n'est pas de ta faute. Ta sœur a scellé son destin quand elle t'a tiré dessus et s'est enfuie.

-J'aurais dû la rattraper, tenter de la raisonner, murmura Robert d'une voix où on percevait sa culpabilité.

-Robert, l'interpella-t-il doucement en se levant pour s'agenouiller face à son ami, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Pardonne-moi d'être aussi franc avec toi, mais j'ai vu la haine de ton père, je l'ai subi et je peux t'assurer que nul n'aurait pu le raisonner. Ta sœur pensait comme lui, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais elle n'aurait accepté et chaque jour que Dieu fait, elle aurait tenté de te détruire.

-Mais… Cette fin…

-Je t'accorde qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel sort, nul ne mérite de souffrir autant. Seulement, Robert, tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour elle, Guillemette ne l'aurait pas fait. Que penses-tu qu'elle aurait fait si c'était toi que l'Eventreur avait tué ?

-Elle aurait fêté cela, admit difficilement Robert du bout des lèvres.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, elle a de la chance que tu pleures sa disparition, mais je t'en prie, ne renie pas qui tu es, ne t'arrête pas de vivre à cause de cela, sinon, ton père et Guillemette auront gagné, ils t'auront détruit.

-Il a raison.

Edward et Robert sursautèrent et levèrent en même temps la tête vers la porte d'entrée où se tenait Madame Shaw.

-Edward a raison, mon chéri, ta sœur est la seule coupable de sa déchéance et de sa mort. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Mais Mère…

-Rien du tout, répéta Madame Shaw en s'approchant pour enlacer son fils, je t'aime Robert. Je suis navrée de m'être ainsi murée dans ma peine alors que j'ai la chance d'avoir mon fils chéri près de moi, tu es la lumière de ma vie, Robert, je ne sais que ce je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Edward sentit son cœur se serrer de voir la mère et le fils si proches, si aimants. A une époque, il lui avait semblé avoir la même relation avec sa propre mère, mais ce temps lui paraissait bien lointain. Doucement, il s'éloigna d'eux, souhaitant les laisser profiter de ce moment intime.

-Où vas-tu ? Le stoppa Robert.

-Je vous laisse en famille.

-Viens donc ici, tu fais partie de la famille, lui rappela son meilleur ami.

-Robert a raison, venez donc là, Edward.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait du fauteuil où étaient installés la mère et le fils. Madame Shaw attrapa sa main pour l'attirer à elle et l'étreindre.

-Merci de veiller sur mon garçon, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Je vous en prie, Madame, il a tant fait pour moi que cela me semble plus que normal.

-Pearl, appelez-moi par mon prénom, je vous prie.

Edward acquiesça. Robert se leva pour laisser son fauteuil à sa mère, son ami en profita pour lui donner une brève accolade avant de l'entraîner vers le sofa où ils s'installèrent. William les rejoignit alors en poussant une desserte sur laquelle étaient posés des gâteaux ainsi que le thé. La mère de Robert s'occupa de faire le service. Edward écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation, il pensait à son Lord et se demandait s'il rentrerait ce soir. Quelques heures après l'enterrement de Guillemette et après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient bien rentrés à Dorset Manor, Carlisle et Jasper étaient partis pour Londres pour y régler des affaires dont Robert et lui ignoraient la nature. Etant dans l'ignorance, il espéra simplement que les deux vampires allaient bien. Edward allait répondre à la demande de Pearl qui souhaitait l'entendre jouer du piano quand le majordome de Robert entra.

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Duc, mais son Altesse Royale le Prince Henry demande à être reçu, annonça William.

Les trois occupants du salon se lancèrent des regards perplexes, étonnés par une telle visite. La mère de Robert fut la première à réagir, elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au salon qui était impeccable. Alors qu'elle arrangeait sa robe, Edward se leva à son tour en se demandant comment il pourrait quitter discrètement le salon. Cependant, il n'eut le temps d'esquisser aucun geste qu'un homme emperruqué bouscula William pour entrer dans le salon. Il observa durant quelques secondes cet homme qui les scruta tous les trois à tour de rôle, un air hautain peint sur son visage, avant de se plier en une révérence impeccable.

-Relevez-vous, ordonna le Prince.

Edward obéit, puis, il fit quelque pas en arrière pour se mettre en retrait car il n'oubliait pas qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde.

-Quelle joie de vous accueillir à Dorset Manor, déclara Robert, malheureusement, je suis au regret de vous informer que Monsieur le Marquis est absent.

-Cela n'est guère grave, au contraire…, murmura son Altesse avant de reprendre d'une voix plus audible, mais je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur le Comte de Shaw.

-Merci, Votre Majesté, laissez-moi vous présenter ma mère, Madame la Comtesse de Shaw.

La mère de Robert s'avança d'un pas et se courba légèrement, le Prince prit sa main entre les siennes et embrassa rapidement le dos de sa main.

-Je suis charmé, Madame.

-Moi de même, Votre Altesse.

-Et qui avons-nous là ? Demanda le Prince en posant un regard sur lui qui le fit frissonner.

Robert et sa mère lui jetèrent un regard alors qu'il priait pour disparaître de la pièce.

-Edward est le protégé de Lord Cullen, le présenta ainsi Robert, Sa Grâce lui enseigne la médecine.

-Oh, vraiment ? S'étonna son Altesse Royale. Je pensais que Monsieur Masen était là pour tout autre chose.

Edward et Robert se raidirent lorsque le Prince prononça son nom de famille, tous deux se demandèrent comment il pouvait le connaître ? Tout comme son meilleur ami, il pensa que cela n'était pas bon signe.

-Edward, pourrais-tu accompagner Mère dans ses appartements ? Lui demanda Robert.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et si Pearl parut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et il lui offrit son bras, ils allaient sortir quand le Prince leur barra la route.

-Je suis navrée, Madame, mais je vais devoir vous priver de ce jeune homme.

-Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse, mais le Duc de Gloucester ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et je crois me souvenir qu'il compte contrôler les appris de son élève, intervint Robert.

-Je pense que cela ne sera guère possible, ni que Sa Grâce ait prévu cela, car il vient de m'offrir Monsieur Masen.

Edward sentit un vent glacial envahir son être. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Carlisle ne pouvait avoir fait cela ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester ou fuir, la main du Prince enserra fermement son poignet pour le tirer à lui. Déstabilisé par le geste brusque, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva prisonnier des bras de son Altesse. Il serra les dents quand le Prince le poussa derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva prisonnier entre deux gardes dont les poignes fermes le maintinrent en place, meurtrissant un peu plus la peau de ses poignets.

-Je pense que nous devrions attendre le retour de Sa Grâce, plaida Robert, car je ne suis pas sûr…

-Insinueriez-vous que je mens ? Le coupa son Altesse d'une voix cinglante et glaciale.

Edward perçut immédiatement la menace, si Robert s'entêtait à prendre sa défense, il risquait de le payer très cher.

-Tout va bien, dit-il à l'attention de son ami. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le Prince fit signe aux gardes qui l'entraînèrent hors du salon, son Altesse sur leurs talons. Avant que les portes ne se referment, il eut juste le temps d'entendre Robert ordonner que l'on prépare son cheval. Sans ménagement, Edward fut poussé dans un carrosse, le Prince prit place en face de lui alors qu'il se tassait dans un coin en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de sa personne. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le revêtement en velours de la banquette quand le carrosse se mit en route. Le jeune homme laissa passer un peu de temps avant de lever timidement des yeux vers le Prince, des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il n'osait pas les poser vue l'air renfrogné de l'Altesse Royale. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, le Prince le devança.

« -Je ne veux pas t'entendre, est-ce clair ? »

Edward acquiesça rapidement de la tête avant de se tasser à nouveau dans un recoin de l'habitacle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre, il avait dû mal à reconnaître le paysage, pourtant, il s'était souvent balader dans les alentours de Gloucester Castle avec ses amis. Le jeune homme lutta contre la peur qui l'envahissait et les larmes qui risquaient de lui échapper car combien de temps faudrait-il à Robert pour rejoindre Carlisle et Jasper ? Et puis, une fois qu'il les aurait retrouvés, comment les deux vampires sauraient où le chercher ? Par ailleurs, les propos du Prince ne cessaient de le hanter, il avait dit que Carlisle l'avait offert au membre de la famille royale ! Pourquoi le Prince mentirait-il ? Et puis comment pouvait-il connaître son nom et où le trouver ? Une larme roula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya discrètement avant de se renfrogner dans ses sombres pensées.

Il ignora combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Dorset Manor, mais la nuit était tombée lorsque la calèche s'arrêta et qu'on lui ordonna de descendre. Sans attendre on le conduisit à une chambre où il se retrouva enfermé. Edward resta un instant interdit devant le panneau en bois qui venait de se refermer, il ne tenta même pas d'ouvrir la porte, il était sûr que les gardes devaient surveiller sa chambre. Le jeune homme se laissa guider par le feu de l'âtre dont il s'approcha car aucune chandelle n'était allumée et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire remarquer aux gardes. Il tendit ses mains glacées vers l'âtre, cherchant à se réchauffer, mais la douce chaleur du feu ne semblait pas pouvoir l'étreindre. Edward ferma les yeux, comment Carlisle avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Une partie de son être ne cessait de lui hurler que le Duc n'y était pour rien, que dès qu'il apprendrait son infortune, il volerait à son secours, mais la partie la plus rationnelle de son esprit lui rappela sournoisement qu'il n'était rien, alors, pourquoi un Prince connaîtrait-il son existence ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, peu importe qu'il ait été vendu ou non, il ne tenait pas à être le jouet de cet homme. Ses mains fouillèrent le manteau de la cheminée et un petit cri victorieux lui échappa quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur un bougeoir. Avec prudence, il alluma la chandelle se trouvant dessus grâce à l'âtre, puis, il entreprit d'étudier la pièce où il se trouvait. Une porte se trouvait à droite de la tête du lit, il s'en approcha et tourna prudemment la poignée pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui si jamais il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Son sourire disparut bien vite quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était elle aussi verrouillée. Edward se tourna alors vers la seule autre sortie possible, il s'approcha de la fenêtre qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, n'était pas condamnée, malheureusement, il était au troisième étage, la chute serait rude. Le jeune homme observa pendant quelques secondes le vide, un saut serait peut-être préférable à ce qui l'attendait ? Alors qu'il envisageait cette possibilité, il aperçut une grosse branche qui se trouvait à un ou deux mètres de la façade de la demeure. Quitte à sauter, autant essayer de l'atteindre, se dit-il, il pourrait ainsi descendre le long de l'arbre et atteindre le sol sans se rompre le cou. Satisfait par son plan, il posa le bougeoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de d'enjamber celle-ci. Edward était en train d'inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage quand une voix l'interpella. Doucement, il descendit de son perchoir pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre, il se rendit alors compte que la porte se trouvant à côté du lit était entrouverte, il pouvait voir un fin filet de lueur s'en échapper.

« -Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Victoria envisage d'adopter ce bâtard ! Gronda le Prince. Il n'y a qu'un seul héritier possible, moi !

-Calmez-vous, Votre Majesté, le problème sera bientôt réglé. Votre fils n'est plus de ce monde et cet Edward le rejoindra bientôt.

-En tout cas, je ne sais comment vous remercier de m'avoir mis en garde, Madame, sans vous Arthur ou ce bâtard aurait usurpé un titre qui me revient de droit !

-Il me semblait normal que justice soit faite, Mon Prince, j'ignore pourquoi Sa Majesté la Reine Victoria a souhaité faire de ce garçon son héritier, après tout, il est le fils d'une prostituée ? S'indigna la voix féminine qui l'intriguait tant.

-Il est possible, marmonna le Prince d'un ton gêné, que ce garçon soit mon bâtard. J'ai profité des charmes de sa mère quelques mois avant sa naissance.

Edward eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, il retint péniblement un cri d'horreur alors qu'il comprenait que son ravisseur était son père ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que l'image d'un père aimant disparaissait de son esprit.

-Cependant, vous n'avez pas la preuve qu'il est votre, le réconforta la Dame, avec ces filles de joie, rien n'est certain !

-Oui, vous avez raison, mais il possède ma couleur de cheveux et il a la même couleur d'yeux que mon grand-père, d'ailleurs, il est presque son portrait craché !

-Votre grand-père n'est-il pas décédé lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un petit garçon ? Vos souvenirs vous jouent peut-être des tours, le rassura-t-elle. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse, mais je vais aller remplir ma part du marché pendant que vous vous occupez du bâtard. Considérez que dans une heure, la Reine sera morte et vous serez le seul héritier.

-Je vous remercie, Madame, cependant, j'aurais tout de même une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Cet Edward ne représente pas une véritable menace car comme vous l'avez si brillamment faire remarquer, nous ne sommes pas sûr de ses origines, alors, pourquoi vouloir sa mort ?

-Il m'a volé mon bien le plus précieux.

-Vous ne m'en direz pas plus ?

-Non, néanmoins, j'espère que sa mort sera lente et douloureuse.

Un léger rire lui apprit que le Prince n'avait pas imaginé autre chose pour son trépas. Edward renonça alors à assouvir sa curiosité, il se précipita vers la fenêtre, il devait fuir et maintenant ! Alors qu'il prenait son élan pour sauter deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour le tirer avec force à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Alors, on voulait nous fausser compagnie, mon mignon ? Lança le Prince en le couvant d'un regard qui le fit frissonner.

Edward se débattit pour essayer d'échapper au garde qui l'avait ceinturé, mais un autre ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et à deux, ils le maîtrisèrent facilement. Le jeune homme sentit sa peur s'accentuer un peu plus quand les gardes l'allongèrent sur le lit, ligotant ses mains au montant de ce dernier. Après s'être assuré qu'il était inoffensif, ils sortirent. Le Prince termina d'allumer plusieurs bougies avant d'aller se servir un verre de vin, puis, il s'installa dans un fauteuil faisant face au lit. Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte et, sans attendre de réponse, un homme entra. Edward frémit sous le regard concupiscent que l'homme posa sur lui, pendant une seconde, il lui rappela le regard de Carlisle lors de son premier réveil à Gloucester, il tremblait encore en repensant à ce qui avait suivi.

-Par quoi voulez-vous commencer, Majesté ? S'enquit le nouveau venu.

-Il est un peu trop vêtu à mon goût, avoua le Prince.

Edward tira sur ses liens, mais ils étaient bien trop solides pour lui. Avec horreur, il vit le nouveau venu poser une main sur sa chemise pour la défaire.

-Sa peau est bien trop lisse, il n'y a aucune imperfection, cela est agaçant.

-Je peux arranger cela, Mon Prince.

Le jeune homme vit avec horreur l'homme ouvrir une mallette contenant du matériel médical, or, il était certain que cet individu n'était pas médecin, mais plutôt bourreau !

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda Edward en espérant gagner un peu de temps pour que son ange gardien arrive.

-Parce que cela m'amuse, oh et aussi parce que l'on m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais refuser, ta vie contre le trône d'Angleterre.

Un léger ricanement franchit le seuil des lèvres alors qu'il se levait pour s'approcher du lit, Son Altesse déposa son verre sur le chevet se trouvant à proximité. Il l'observa durant quelques secondes avant de poser une main sur son torse, Edward tenta de lui échapper, mais cela lui était impossible. Il remua encore plus sur le lit quand il sentit la main se poser sur la fermeture de son pantalon.

-Non ! Protesta-t-il.

-Oh, que si ! Tu es bien trop mignon pour ton propre bien et puis j'ai promis de te faire souffrir avant de te tuer.

-Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Et pourquoi donc ? S'amusa le Prince. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ?

-Vous… Vous êtes mon père.

Edward sentit un goût de métal envahir sa bouche quand un poing heurta violemment son visage, le coup entamant sa lèvre.

-Je suis étonné que le Duc t'en ai parlé, confia le Prince.

Le jeune homme se raidit en entendant les propos du frère de la Reine, Carlisle savait, Carlisle connaissait la vérité et il ne lui avait rien dit ! Tout à coup, il se rappela de la possessivité dont avait fait preuve le Duc peu avant l'enterrement de Guillemette, la manière dont il lui avait l'amour dans les bois. Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir saisi quelques paroles confuses de son Lord qui ne s'était détendu que lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne voulait nulle autre vie que celle qu'il lui offrait à ses côtés. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un autre coup porté à son visage.

-Ça c'est pour avoir écouté aux portes ! Maintenant, amusons-nous !

-Vous… Vous êtes mon père… Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Je ne peux pas ? Tu n'es rien ! Tu m'entends, rien du tout ! Lloyd, déshabillez-le !

Edward tenta une nouvelle fois de leur échapper, mais ses liens semblèrent se resserrer sur ses poignets alors que le dénommé Lloyd découpait sans autre forme de procès son pantalon.

-Nous allons bien nous amuser, répéta le Prince qui semblait se régaler de la vision de son corps dénudé.

Le jeune homme serra les dents, répandant un peu plus de sang dans sa bouche, alors que les doigts visqueux de son supposé père se posèrent sur son corps. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il allait supplier quand plusieurs bruits sourds, dont des cris étouffés, l'interpellèrent faisant renaître l'espoir en lui. Soudain, la porte de la chambre vola en éclat faisant sursauter ses deux agresseurs alors qu'un sourire radieux se dessinait sur son visage quand il vit son Lord furieux sur le seuil de la chambre.

-Comment osez-vous ? Hurla le Prince furieux. Sortez immédiatement ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

-Otez immédiatement vos sales pattes de sur mon compagnon ! Gronda Carlisle en faisant un pas menaçant dans la chambre.

-De quel droit me parlez-vous ainsi ? Sortez immédiatement ou je vous fais exécuter !

-Me faire exécuter ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis et de ce dont je suis capable ! Ecartez-vous de mon homme !

-Vous allez regretter d'avoir osé parler ainsi à Sa Majesté !

Lloyd s'élança sur son Lord dans le but de le frapper ou de le mettre à la porte, mais Carlisle tordit le bras de l'homme, un horrible craquement fit écho au cri de douleur de Lloyd qui tomba à genoux devant son Duc. Alors qu'il pensait que le Prince allait fuir, ce dernier attrapa le scalpel qu'avait délaissé Lloyd pour le plaquer contre la peau de son cou.

-N'approchez pas ou je le tue ! Menaça le Prince.

-Très mauvaise idée, lança Jasper qui venait d'apparaître et qui s'adossa tranquillement contre un mur. Vous allez encore plus l'énerver.

Edward sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair et un liquide couler le long de son cou. Un rugissement résonna dans la chambre et la seconde suivante, le Prince heurtait violemment le mur alors que le scalpel glissait sur le sol. Carlisle se précipita ensuite vers lui, ses mains délièrent rapidement ses liens, le Duc massa avec application ses poignets avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Puis, doucement, son Lord se pencha, il sentit sa langue lécher le sang qui s'échappait de la fine entaille causée par le scalpel. Puis, la langue remonta le long de son menton pour tracer le contour de ses lèvres et masser la partie fendue avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'êtes-vous ? Balbutia le Prince qui fixait Carlisle, ce dernier ronronnant de plaisir après avoir léché son sang.

-Des créatures qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier, répondit Jasper. Carlisle, il est temps de partir.

-Il vit encore !

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à nous de régler cela, les Volturi vont s'en charger, précisa le Marquis. Maintenant, partons. Je suis sûr qu'Edward a hâte de rentrer chez vous.

Carlisle observa le Prince avec un regard noir, ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents alors qu'un feulement menaçant résonna dans la chambre. Edward leva une main pour la poser sur le visage de son Lord en une caresse apaisante. Le jeune homme réussit à retenir l'attention de son Duc qui tourna la tête vers lui.

-Ramène-moi à la maison, ordonna-t-il doucement. »

Carlisle acquiesça doucement de la tête. Délicatement, son vampire l'enroula dans une couverture avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier au Prince, le Duc s'élança. Edward ferma les yeux tout en enfouissant son visage dans la veste de son amant pour se protéger du vent. Le jeune homme ignora s'il s'était assoupi dans les bras rassurant de son Lord ou si la durée du voyage lui avait paru plus courte grâce à la rapidité du vampire, mais il ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans sa chambre où son compagnon le déposa doucement sur leur lit. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de ses appartements qui était close, Jasper avait dû rentrer directement à Dorset Manor pour rassurer Robert. Edward sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit les doigts de son amant qui était en train de l'examiner. Ce dernier nettoya sa blessure au niveau du cou avant de le dévêtir totalement pour le porter jusqu'à la salle d'eau où il le déposa dans un baquet dont l'eau chaude délassa ses muscles. Carlisle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se glissant derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les mains de son Duc massèrent avec application son corps tout en le nettoyant, puis, lorsqu'il fut propre, il referma ses bras rassurant sur son être tout en fredonnant une douce mélodie.

« -Comment te sens-tu, mon amour ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés pour te protéger.

-Je vais bien. Quant à ce qui est arrivé, tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir. Par contre, je…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Carlisle.

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, avait-il le droit de lui faire des reproches ? Etait-il suffisamment libre et confiant pour se mettre en colère contre son Lord ? Il n'avait pas de réponse. Le jeune homme quitta les bras de son amant pour se lever et sortir du bain, il s'enroula dans une serviette chaude avant de se frictionner vigoureusement. Les mains de Carlisle se posèrent sur les siennes et il laissa le vampire l'essuyer. Puis, une fois sec, il échappa aux lèvres qui réclamaient un baiser pour rejoindre la chambre où il enfila rapidement ses vêtements de nuit ainsi que sa robe de chambre.

-Edward, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que le Prince Henry était mon père ?

Les mots s'étaient échappés sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Son regard émeraude chargé de reproches était posé sur Carlisle qui sembla mal à l'aise. Edward fut rassuré par la réaction de son amant, sa colère était donc belle et bien légitime et il n'avait pas à craindre de parler librement.

-Je suis désolé, finit par murmurer Carlisle, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais j'avais peur…

-Peur de quoi ?

-Peur de te perdre, confessa son Duc en baissant la tête penaud, le Prince Henry est venu pour te chercher, il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait que tu te fasses passer pour son fils légitime auprès de la Reine Victoria et ainsi il aurait accédé au trône par ton biais. Il t'offrait un avenir radieux, mais loin de moi. Je suis désolé, j'ai été égoïste.

-C'est vrai que tu aurais dû m'en parler, tu aurais dû me laisser le choix !

-Je suis désolé.

-Cesse de dire que tu es désolé, tu aurais dû me faire confiance, n'as-tu pas entendu ? Ne m'as-tu pas cru lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Ou crois-tu que c'était des paroles en l'air ?

-Je…

-Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu es désolé, je pars sur le champ à Dorset Manor et tu ne seras pas prêt de me revoir !

-Je ne dis plus rien, assura Carlisle en levant les mains en signe de paix, puis-je m'approcher ?

Edward l'observa avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de se diriger vers le lit où il se glissa sous les couvertures. Son Duc hésita quelques secondes avant de se dévêtir pour le rejoindre dans le plus simple appareil. Carlisle le prit timidement dans ses bras, il s'en échappa sous le regard peiné de son amant, mais il se contenta d'ôter sa robe de chambre avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Les mains du Duc se glissèrent dans ses cheveux en une douce caresse avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur son front.

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire…

-Chut, mon ange, tout va bien, dit son Lord en caressant son dos.

-C'est mon père et il… Il a voulu…

-Cet homme est un monstre, il ne mérite pas d'avoir un fils tel que toi.

Edward hocha lentement la tête, pourtant, il laissa quelques larmes lui échapper qui glissèrent sur le torse de son vampire qui s'empressa de les sécher.

-Je suis vraiment navré, je comprends ta déception, il n'était pas l'homme que tu avais imaginé.

-Effectivement, mais tu sais, je me suis aussi rendu compte que je n'avais plus besoin de rêver à une famille parfaite puisque je t'ai toi.

Une main glissa sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête, il put alors croiser les pupilles ambrées de son amant emplies d'amour et de tendresse.

-Merci.

-Oui, et puis, il ne faut pas oublier Robert et Jasper !

-Bien sûr, marmonna Carlisle.

Edward envoya un sourire moqueur à son Lord avant de reposer son visage contre son torse.

-Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

-A qui ?

-A mon pè… Au Prince ? Jasper a dit que les Volturi allaient s'en charger et…. Oh, mon Dieu ! Il a envoyé quelqu'un tuer la Reine Victoria !

-N'aie crainte, Sa Majesté n'est pas à Londres pour le moment. Nous sommes partis si longtemps car nous avons dû traverser la Manche pour rencontrer les Volturi, ils sont les invités du Roi de France, tout comme Son Altesse Royale. Tu peux donc me croire lorsque je te dis qu'elle est en sécurité et que tout complot sera rapidement déjoué grâce aux dons des gardes Volturi. »

Edward se détendit entre les bras de son amant, rassuré que la Reine soit en sécurité. Le jeune homme comprit que le Duc avait d'autres questions à lui poser, mais ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Il n'avait plus envie de parler, il voulait juste profiter des bras rassurants de son amant. Ses paupières lui semblaient de plus en plus lourdes et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle regardait son ange dormir, il avait eu si peur de le perdre cette nuit. Il se souvenait encore de la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant arriver Robert à leur rencontre à bride abattu. Jasper s'était précipité vers son compagnon pour l'aider à descendre de sur son cheval, mais le jeune homme l'avait arrêté pour leur hurler qu'ils devaient se lancer à la recherche d'Edward. En peu de mots, Robert leur avait expliqué la situation et ils étaient partis à la poursuite d'Edward. Carlisle avait senti une vague de désespoir l'étreindre quand il se rendit compte qu'il leur était difficile de suivre une trace. Jasper l'apaisa grâce à son don, puis, il lui avait demandé de se concentrer, lui plus que quiconque pouvait reconnaître l'odeur, même presque effacée, d'Edward. Alors que le désespoir allait le gagner, il avait senti le parfum si particulier de son amour, ils s'étaient élancés sur sa piste pour se retrouver devant un manoir particulièrement bien gardé, mais cela n'était pas un problème pour des êtres tels qu'eux.

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées quand Edward s'agita entre ses bras. Il comprit bien vite que son ange était en train de revivre en cauchemar la soirée. Le Duc resserra son étreinte sur le corps tremblant tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille et en déposant des baisers sur son visage. Dès que son amant fut apaisé, il replongea dans ses pensées. Aro avait été plus que surpris de les voir débarquer à Versailles, Carlisle n'avait pas pris de gants et avait raconté sans détour la visite du Prince au Chef des Volturi qui fut sincèrement étonné. Son vieil ami lui avait promis de régler rapidement cette histoire. Le Lord avait hésité avant d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'Edward voudrait peut-être rencontrer son père.

« -Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Mon Ami, avait assuré Aro, ce porc n'est point le père d'Edward.

-Aro, je dois admettre que cette nouvelle me soulage, mais en es-tu sûr ? J'ai vu la couleur de ses cheveux et…

-Pure coïncidence, affirma le Volturi, quant au père d'Edward, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, il est mort.

-Comment… Comment le sais-tu ? Osa tout de même demander Carlisle même s'il voyait que le sujet était sensible.

-Je l'ai tué.

Carlisle resta figé en entendant la réponse d'Aro, il inspira discrètement tout en essayant d'assimiler l'information et en se demandant si c'était de là que venait l'implication du Volturi dans la vie d'Edward.

-Elisabeth était et est toujours une amie précieuse, c'est d'abord pour elle que j'ai veillé sur sa grossesse, puis, à la naissance, j'ai été séduit par Edward. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre ? Etant donné qu'il a réussi à envoûter l'inaccessible Duc de Gloucester ?

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, préféra répondre Carlisle, que me caches-tu ?

-L'ignorance est parfois préférable à la connaissance.

-Pas si cela concerne Edward !

-Ne me provoque pas, Mon Ami, où je pourrais revenir sur ma décision et emmener Edward avec moi !

-Pardonne-moi, se repentit aussitôt Carlisle qui savait parfaitement que le Volturi n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

-Retourne auprès de ton compagnon et prends soin de lui.

-Et le Prince ?

-Je me charge de lui, je pense aussi que je vais renforcer la surveillance sur la Reine Victoria, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce porc tente de faire éliminer sa sœur ! »

Carlisle soupira discrètement, Aro connaissait toute la vérité concernant la naissance d'Edward. Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas être un bâtard royal, pourtant, il lui semblait être sur la bonne piste. Contrairement à ce que son Ami lui avait conseillé, il allait mener discrètement son enquête car Jasper et lui étaient tombés d'accord, ils ne pourraient protéger correctement le jeune homme qu'en connaissant la vérité sur ses origines. Les Volturi ne parleraient pas, cependant, il avait prévu un petit voyage à Londres pendant que Robert et Jasper seraient absents pour la transformation du jeune Comte, Carlisle comptait bien délier quelques langues, s'il ne parvenait pas à faire parler Elisabeth, il pourrait se rabattre sur les prostituées qui travaillaient au Manoir ou aux alentours à la naissance d'Edward.

Un léger gémissement attira son attention. Carlisle baissa la tête pour voir son ange s'étirer entre ses bras, il remarqua alors que la lueur du jour baignait la chambre. Les jambes de son amant se mêlèrent aux siennes et Edward se frotta contre lui en s'étirant, le jeune homme éveilla sans le vouloir son désir. A peine son compagnon avait-il entrouvert les yeux que le Duc s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

«-Bonjour, souffla-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts l'une des joues de son ange.

Edward marmonna une vague réponse avant de quitter l'étreinte de ses bras pour s'allonger sur le côté tout en s'enroulant dans les draps et en enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller qu'il serra entre ses bras. Carlisle envia durant un moment le coussin avant de tenter de prendre sa place. Le jeune homme l'ignora tout en serrant un peu plus le satané oreiller contre lui. Le Lord soupira avant de tenter une nouvelle approche. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la nuque de son ange avant de continuer son chemin entre les omoplates pour descendre vers les fesses du jeune homme pour les caresser. Puis, trouvant le rebord du vêtement de nuit de son amant, il glissa sa main sous la chemise de nuit pour effleurer la peau si douce de sa moitié. Un grognement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il reçut une tape sur sa main. Carlisle se recula, surpris par la réaction de son compagnon. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de tenter à nouveau sa chance. Pour toute réponse, le Duc entendit un soupir d'exaspération avant qu'Edward ne repousse sa main pour se lever.

-Que fais-tu ? S'enquit-il.

-Je me lève puisque je ne peux dormir tranquillement et puis j'ai faim…

-Moi aussi.

Carlisle se leva en éclair pour rejoindre son amant, exposant fièrement sa nudité et son érection qu'il plaqua contre les fesses de son ange en l'enfermant dans l'étau de ses bras.

-Et moi, j'ai faim de nourriture ! Claqua sèchement la voix d'Edward qui se défit de son étreinte.

-Mais… Tu ne peux me laisser ainsi, enfin, mon ange, tu n'as pas envie de…

-Tu as des mains, non ?

Sur ces mots qui le laissèrent pantois, il regarda d'un œil incrédule le jeune homme prendre la direction de la salle d'eau. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Edward le repoussait-il ainsi ? Jamais le jeune homme n'avait refusé un câlin, il était même demandeur ! Sa toilette terminée, son amant revint dans la chambre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit qu'il ne portait que sa robe de chambre sans rien en-dessous. Aussitôt, il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline pour le prendre dans ses bras et trouver le chemin de ses lèvres qu'Edward lui refusa.

-J'ai faim et je te rappelle que tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller avec ça, je ne suis pas à ton service !

-Je le sais parfaitement, assura Carlisle, et je suis navré que tu ais pu penser cela de moi, mais je pensais que nous aurions pu faire un câlin, non ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pu…

-Oui, trois jours précisément, mais, non, je n'ai pas envie.

-Très bien, murmura le Duc avant qu'il ne comprenne la raison de ce rejet. Pardonne-moi de me montrer aussi maladroit, je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un idiot, j'aurais dû me douter qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, tu n'aurais pas envie de…

-De faire l'amour avec toi ? Si, bien sûr que, si. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en entendant les explications de son amour, si Edward n'avait pas peur de lui ? S'il admettait ressentir du désir pour lui ? Alors pourquoi lui refuser cette étreinte !

-Peux-tu t'écarter, je te prie ? J'aimerais prendre des vêtements propres dans mon armoire.

-Edward ?

-Carlisle ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil avant de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux quand il ne rajouta rien. Edward le contourna donc avec un petit soupir pour prendre ses affaires dans le placard. Pendant un instant, il se demanda à quel moment le jeune homme avait pris une telle assurance ? Il était ravi que son ange prenne confiance en lui, mais cela semblait lui rappeler une autre situation. Combien de fois n'avait-il vu Robert battre froid à Jasper car le vampire l'avait contrarié ? Apparemment, Edward avait eu un bon professeur ! Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait point confié à son ange sa rencontre avec le Prince Henry ainsi que sa possible paternité. Tout en cherchant un moyen de se faire pardonner, Carlisle se réinstalla dans le lit pour observer son ange qui s'habillait avec des gestes tranquilles. Une idée germa dans son esprit, il se mit à genoux pour se poster derrière son amour, ses mains s'appliquèrent à défaire les boutons de la chemise que le jeune homme avait boutonné.

-Carlisle ! Râla Edward.

Pour toute réponse, le Duc se plaqua un peu plus contre le dos de son amant, lui rappelant que son érection n'attendait que lui.

-Tu sais, je suis allé en France pour discuter avec Aro, confia Carlisle, je voulais lui parler du Prince Henry.

-Et ? Demanda son ange du bout des lèvres.

-Il m'a affirmé que le Prince Henry n'était pas ton père et je le crois, confia le Duc. Malheureusement, il n'a pas voulu me dire qui était ton géniteur.

-Oh…, soupira son amour avant de froncer les sourcils en une moue qu'il jugea adorable, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me confies tout ceci ?

-Parce que cela te concerne, répondit-il innocemment en tentant d'enlever sa chemise à son ange alors que ce dernier faisait tout pour la garder.

-Vraiment ? Insista son compagnon en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

-Oui, bien sûr, j'admets avoir commis une erreur en ne te confiant pas ce que j'avais appris. Une nouvelle fois, je te demande pardon, je ne te cacherai plus rien.

-Parfait, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton satisfait.

Alors qu'il allait déposer un baiser dans le cou de son homme, celui-ci se leva, le laissant désespérément seul sur le lit.

-Edward, geignit-il en tendant une main découragée vers sa moitié.

Impitoyable, son ange se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard dédaigneux.

-Voyons, un peu de tenu, Milord ! Cingla Edward.

Carlisle enfouit son visage dans les couvertures, il était effectivement pitoyable, n'avait-il donc aucun amour propre pour supplier ainsi ? Non, il était prêt à tout pour avoir un peu de tendresse de la part de son amour. Il ne valait guère mieux que ces pauvres hères qu'il avait rencontrés en Asie et qui étaient prêts à tout pour une dose d'opium. Un léger gloussement qui se transforma rapidement en rire attira son attention, il releva la tête pour voir son ange se railler ouvertement de lui.

-Ravi que cela te fasse rire, marmonna-t-il en affichant une mine boudeuse.

Cela n'eut que pour effet de faire redoubler l'hilarité du jeune homme, Carlisle laissa échapper un grognement avant de quitter le lit pour se mettre en quête de ses vêtements, une partie de chasse s'imposait pour calmer ses nerfs ! Alors qu'il allait enfiler un vêtement, un mouvement attira son attention. Edward venait de se débarrasser de ses habits pour se rallonger sur le lit. Il l'observa, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, le fuirait-il à nouveau s'il tentait une approche ?

-Robert avait raison, le sexe est la plus précieuse des armes, confessa son ange.

-Rappelle-moi de lui toucher deux mots sur les sujets qu'il aborde avec toi, grommela Carlisle avant d'offrir une mine hésitante au jeune homme, puis-je approcher ?

-Viens, l'invita Edward dans un sourire.

En un éclair, le Duc était sur le lit, son corps surplombant celui du jeune homme, il s'abaissa sur ses avant-bras pour effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se relever pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-C'est fait, mais ne me cache plus rien à l'avenir, demanda le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour rapprocher leurs deux corps.

-Je suis fier de toi.

Edward qui s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser sur son épaule se figea pour le regarder avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

-Je suis fier que tu ais suffisamment confiance en moi pour me repousser, me tenir tête et me taquiner.

-Je t'aime, murmura Edward avec un sourire. »

Carlisle lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher pour le faire disparaître dans un fougueux baiser. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il laissa sa langue dessiner un sillon humide sur le corps de son ange, partant du haut de son torse, contournant sans les toucher ses mamelons, avant de descendre en flèche vers l'objet de ses désirs. Le gémissement d'Edward résonna agréablement à ses oreilles quand il lécha la longueur du jeune homme. Avec un sourire satisfait, il vit les mains de son ange agripper fermement le drap alors qu'il suçotait avec application son gland. Les mains du Lord glissèrent sous les fesses de son amour pour les soulever, enfonçant par la même occasion son érection dans sa bouche. Le Duc mordilla le membre de son amant avant d'atténuer la caresse avec la douceur de sa langue. Si Edward avait des discussions intéressantes avec Robert, il en avait eu aussi avec Jasper, enfin, son ami s'était plutôt étendu sur ses prouesses sexuelles alors qu'il faisait son possible pour éviter de l'écouter.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses à Jasper ? S'étonna Edward qui s'était redressé en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Comment sais-tu à quoi je pense ?

-Dois-je m'inquiéter que tu penses à lui alors que tu es en train de me faire l'amour ?

-Non, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Tu l'as dit à voix haute, alors, Jasper ?

-Il m'a parlé de quelque chose et je me disais que nous pourrions essayer.

-Jasper ? Vous parlez de ça ? Tu lui as dit quoi sur nous ?

-Rien. A vrai dire, il m'abreuve plutôt de conseils et de ses prouesses. Alors, veux-tu essayer ?

-Si c'est une idée de Jasper, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir…

-Fais-moi confiance. »

Carlisle embrassa tendrement son ange tout en donnant de légers coups de bassin qui firent frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Il effleura une dernière fois les lèvres de son amant avant de lui tourner le dos, se mettant tête bêche par rapport à lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amant qui sourit en comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, cependant, Carlisle ajouta une petite variante en obligeant son amour à se retourner, il se retrouva donc face aux charmantes fesses de son amour pendant que ce dernier avait à portée de bouche son érection. Il gémit quand il sentit la langue taquine du jeune homme effleurer sa longueur. L'une de ses mains se posa sur la cuisse d'Edward pour attirer son attention, ils échangèrent un regard dans lequel il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le forçait à rien. Son compagnon lui fit un clin d'œil avant que ses douces lèvres ne se referment sur son gland. Le Duc reporta son attention sur les deux globes qui n'attendaient que lui. Il posa ses mains sur chacune des fesses qu'il écarta doucement pour aller taquiner avec sa langue l'anneau de chair qu'il venait de dévoiler, Edward tressaillit sous ses assauts et laissa échapper un gémissement qui se répercuta autour de son érection. Le Lord s'appliqua à détendre les chairs fragiles de son amant en introduisant un doigt, puis un deuxième. Sentant son ange se crisper quelque peu, il glissa une main sous son corps pour trouver son érection qu'il caressa. Le troisième doigt fut alors accueilli sans difficulté et il trouva aisément la prostate du jeune homme qu'il pressa. Edward gémit et suça avec plus de vigueur son membre. Carlisle ralentit le rythme, espérant que son amant l'imiterait, sinon, il ne pourrait se retenir très longtemps.

Alors qu'Edward s'amusait à faire glisser sa langue sur son érection pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec ses boules, Carlisle retira sa langue et ses doigts. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et il en profita pour échapper à sa si délicieuse bouche. Le Duc s'allongea sur son amant, il prit l'une de ses jambes pour la poser contre son épaule et s'enfonça sans attendre dans un brutal coup de reins dans le jeune homme. Celui-ci gémit de surprise autant que de plaisir, les doigts de son compagnon se crispèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'il venait et allait puissamment en lui. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, Edward le suppliait d'aller plus fort, il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses épaules. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne blessait pas le jeune homme, il accéda à sa requête. Son amant se cambra contre lui, la seconde suivante, il sentit les dents de son compagnon s'enfoncer dans sa chair pour boire son sang. Son plaisir se décupla aussitôt et il s'empressa de rendre la pareille au jeune homme en le mordant. Leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à trembler, il s'empara de l'érection palpitante de son amour, la caressant au même rythme que ses va et vient. Sans avoir à se concerter, ils cessèrent de boire le sang de l'autre pour s'embrasser avec passion alors que leurs corps étaient traversés par un violent orgasme. Carlisle se répandit en Edward qui lui jouit entre leurs ventres.

Le souffle court, le corps couvert de sueur, son amour se laissa tomber contre le matelas. Le Duc déposa une pluie de baisers sur son torse avant de lécher le fruit de la jouissance de son ange. Puis, à regret, il se retira d'Edward pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa le front moite de sa moitié pendant que ce dernier reprenait tranquillement ses esprits.

« -Tu sais, pour en revenir à mon père, reprit Edward après un moment de calme, je pense que nul ne sait qui il est, après tout, ma mère est une prostituée.

-Oui, cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Prince serait venu spécialement te chercher toi si tu n'étais pas son fils ? Confia Carlisle en livrant le fond de sa pensée.

-Il a passé un marché avec quelqu'un, lui apprit son ange, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et une dame, elle échangeait ma mort contre celle de la Reine Victoria.

-Une femme ?

-Oui, c'est étrange, sa voix me paraissait familière, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai entendu.

Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur le corps de son ange, qui pouvait donc en vouloir suffisamment à Edward pour monter un plan aussi machiavélique ? Une nouvelle fois, il repensa aux origines du jeune homme, il fut encore plus convaincu qu'elles étaient la clé du mystère.

-J'ai faim, déclara soudain Edward.

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapidement remis, mais…

-Non, mais je rêve ! S'exclama son ange avec un sourire moqueur. On croirait entendre Jasper ! J'ai faim, mais faim de nourriture.

-Bien sûr, marmonna Carlisle qui remercia son incapacité à rougir. Veux-tu descendre ou je peux aller te chercher un plateau ?

-Un plateau, s'il-te-plaît.

-Thé et viennoiseries ? Demanda le Duc en s'habillant.

-Je prendrais plutôt des œufs coulants avec de la viande saignante.

-Pour le petit-déjeuner ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Euh, oui… Non, oublie ce que j'ai…

-Je reviens rapidement !

Le Duc s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, Moly se fit un plaisir de préparer le repas d'Edward, même si elle fut étonnée par les envies de son ange. Carlisle s'occupa en préparant le thé qu'il déposa sur un plateau qui fut rapidement rejoint par l'assiette préparée par la cuisinière. Il la remercia et partit ensuite vers la chambre. Son ange l'accueillit avec un sourire, il nota avec regret que ce dernier avait enfilé sa robe de chambre. Alors qu'Edward prenait une bouchée de son repas, il s'installa dans son dos, ses jambes entourant le corps de son homme qui appuya son dos contre son torse. Négligemment, il laissa ses mains entourer la taille du jeune homme, ses doigts trouvèrent le nœud de la ceinture de la robe de chambre qu'il défit doucement. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent ensuite sous le vêtement pour caresser tendrement le torse de son amant.

-Je mange.

-Je sais, mais je ne fais que te câliner.

-Vraiment ?

-Je serais sage, promit Carlisle en déposant un baiser humide dans le cou du jeune homme.

Edward continua de manger pendant qu'il profitait de la douceur, de la chaleur du corps de son ange contre le sien, il inspira profondément appréciant son parfum des plus délicieux. Alors qu'il allait s'amuser avec le lobe de l'oreille de son amour, sa bouche fut brutalement remplie par un morceau de viande.

-Tu as promis d'être sage, lui rappela Edward. Dis, Carlisle, tu répondrais honnêtement à une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mon ange.

-Je…. Je me pose une question….

-Laquelle ?

-Je… D'abord, je t'ai fait perdre la tête, mais après tout c'est normal, nous sommes des âmes sœurs, mais il y a eu le père de Robert, puis, maintenant, le Prince et… Et puis, il y a Jasper qui ne cesse de faire des insinuations et Robert qui m'a embrassé… Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi veulent-ils tous ça de moi ? Termina de demander son compagnon dans un murmure.

-Edward, souffla doucement Carlisle en ôtant le plateau de sur le lit pour le poser sur le sol et retourner son amour pour qu'ils soient face à face. Edward, mon amour, tu es un jeune homme magnifique, très séduisant. Il y a quelque chose en toi… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, on dirait que tu possèdes la beauté des vampires combinée à celle des humains, faisant de toi un être unique et particulièrement attirant. En plus de ta beauté, tu possèdes une innocence peu commune.

-Je ne suis pas si innocent que ça, marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton boudeur et les joues en feu.

-Effectivement, tu ne l'es plus, cependant, il y a une sorte de pureté qui émane de toi et qui attire les gens.

-Que pourrais-je faire pour éviter d'attirer les regards sur moi ?

-Malheureusement, tu n'y peux rien. C'est pour cela que je promets de veiller sur toi, je ferai tout mon possible pour que plus rien ne t'arrive.

Edward acquiesça doucement de la tête, mais Carlisle pouvait voir que le jeune homme restait préoccupé.

-Tu sais, Robert et Jasper vont partir en voyage. Je me disais que nous aussi nous pourrions partir.

-Avec eux ?

-Non, Robert t'a-t-il expliqué pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas les suivre ?

-Non, admit le jeune homme.

-Je lui laisse donc la tâche de tout t'expliquer car il souhaite le faire. Quant à nous, je me disais que nous pourrions aller quelques jours à Londres, puis, nous irions en France, en Espagne et même peut-être en Grèce, cela te plairait-il ?

-Oh, oui ! Je n'ai jamais voyagé. Carlisle, j'aimerais bien visiter l'Italie, confia Edward.

Carlisle éluda l'envie de son ange, il ne souhaitait pas emmener Edward dans le pays des Volturi, s'ils y mettaient les pieds, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en repartir, alors, il tenta de lui faire oublier son idée en l'embrassant avec passion.

-Mais sommes-nous obligés d'aller à Londres ?

-Oui, je suis désolé, mais j'y ai quelques affaires à régler.

-Très bien.

-J'ai conscience que pour toi, cela ne sera pas très amusant, mais je me disais que pendant que je travaille, tu pourrais planifier notre voyage, ainsi, nous pourrons visiter les endroits qui te font plaisir.

-Merci, Carlisle, c'est vraiment gentil. Merci de prendre autant soin de moi.

-Je t'en prie, tu me rends tellement heureux que cela me paraît plus que normal. Je t'aime, Edward.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de lui voler un baiser. Puis, son ange se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

-Je prendrais bien un bain, m'accompagnerais-tu ?

A peine avait-il terminé de poser sa question qu'Edward mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Un léger feulement secoua son torse avant qu'il ne se lève précipitamment.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau ! Annonça-t-il sous le rire de son ange qui était amusé par son empressement. Quoi que… Le temps de faire chauffer l'eau… J'ai une meilleure idée.

En une seconde, il prit son ange dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'aux thermes dont l'eau chaude ne faisait que les attendre.

-Impatient !

Carlisle se permit un sourire un brin machiavélique qui fit tressaillir son ange, ce dernier se demandant sûrement à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Avant qu'Edward n'ait pu faire un seul geste, il se détourna du bassin pour faire quelques pas vers celui se trouvant contre le mur du fond. Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, son ange se débattit pour tenter de lui échapper.

-Non ! Carlisle ! Lâche-moi !

-A tes ordres, mon amour.

-Non !

Carlisle dénoua les bras de son amour qui s'étaient fermement enroulés autour de son cou, dès qu'il réussit à décoller son ange, il laissa tomber son amour dans le bassin. Edward ne tarda pas à refaire surface, crachant de l'eau, ses bras et ses jambes s'agitant nerveusement alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir derrière ses cheveux humides qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

-Ai… Aide-moi ! Grogna le jeune homme.

-Calme-toi ! Lui conseilla-t-il. Etends tes bras, bats doucement des jambes. Rappelle-toi mes leçons et tu nageras parfaitement. »

Tout en continuant à le fusiller du regard, Edward atteignit tant bien que mal le rebord du bassin. Alors qu'il allait le rejoindre dans l'eau, le jeune homme se hissa à ses pieds et ôta tout en grognant sa robe de chambre humide. Après s'être dévêtu en un éclair, Carlisle allait l'entraîner à nouveau dans le bassin quand il fut interpellé par le regard de son compagnon, ce dernier le regardait avec colère et il eut la désagréable impression d'être la proie d'un dangereux prédateur. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, son ange faucha en un geste élégant ses jambes, le faisant lourdement chuter sur le sol de marbre. Avec une force qui le surpris, Edward l'immobilisa au sol, ses mains enserrant fermement ses poignets pour les lui maintenir au-dessus de la tête. Le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser violent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche, il le goûta et comprit que c'était le sien. Un feulement de plaisir accompagna la décharge de plaisir qui parcourut son être lorsqu'Edward s'immisça brutalement en lui.

Le Duc rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que son amant amorçait un mouvement du bassin, Carlisle plia ses jambes, prenant appui sur celles-ci pour accompagner Edward dans ses coups de reins qui butaient toujours plus loin en lui, décuplant son plaisir à chaque fois qu'il heurtait violemment sa prostate. Le Lord tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte des mains de son compagnon sur les siennes, souhaitant caresser sa peau, glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais il se retrouva incapable de se défaire de sa poigne de fer. La panique l'habitat durant un bref instant, depuis quand son ange était-il plus fort que lui ? Et surtout, il venait de croiser le regard chargé de désir d'Edward, ses émeraudes s'assombrissaient quand ils faisaient l'amour, mais là, elles étaient aussi sombres que la nuit ! Tout comme les siennes lorsqu'il éprouvait de violents sentiments… Il l'avait provoqué, il avait sciemment provoqué Edward et en ajoutant les évènements de la nuit dernière, le jeune homme avait sûrement atteint son point de rupture, son côté animal avait dû s'éveiller pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait aussi être le dominant.

Un cri de douleur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit les dents de son ange mordre l'un de ses mamelons, un grognement mécontent accueillit son regard empli de reproches face à son geste et il comprit qu'Edward n'appréciait pas qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à leur étreinte. Le Lord se laissa alors aller entre les mains de son compagnon, gémissant à chacune de ses caresses, hurlant de plaisir à ses va et vient. Son corps s'arqua contre celui du jeune homme quand ce dernier s'empara de son érection pour la caresser. La jouissance n'était pas loin, il était même sur le point d'atteindre la délivrance lorsque les doigts de son amour se refermèrent un peu trop brutalement sur son membre, la douleur chassa le plaisir. Cependant ce dernier revint bien vite quand Edward le mordit au niveau du cou. Sa gorge devint brûlante, il voulait goûter le sang du jeune homme, mais ce dernier lui refusa ce plaisir. Malgré tout, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.

Le corps tremblant, Edward se laissa tomber sur lui et consentit enfin à cesser de boire son sang. Doucement, Carlisle bougea ses poignets, il se débarrassa facilement de la poigne devenue quasi-inexistante de son ange qui lapait les dernières gouttes de sang contre son cou. Le Duc roula sur le côté, gardant le jeune homme dans ses bras, ce dernier semblait à moitié endormi ce qui l'inquiéta quelque peu. Alors qu'il allait doucement l'interpeller, il croisa les belles émeraudes de son ange qui se tendit vers lui pour quémander un tendre baiser qui contrastait étrangement avec la violence de leur étreinte.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Bien, je…

Edward fut interrompu par des coups portés contre la porte. Carlisle tendit un bras vers le tas de serviettes dont il se servit pour dissimuler leurs corps.

-Vous pouvez entrer, Alfred.

Le vieil homme pénétra dans les thermes tout en prenant soin de regarder ailleurs que dans leur direction. Carlisle comprit alors que cela devait faire un petit moment que son majordome devait attendre devant la porte d'entrée.

-Je suis navré de vous déranger, Milord, mais Monsieur le Marquis et Monsieur le Comte attendent depuis un moment dans le salon et Monsieur de Dorset menace de venir lui-même vous chercher. »

Carlisle ne put retenir un grognement mécontent, quand pourrait-il avoir un peu de paix avec son ange ? Puis, il se rappela que Robert devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour son ami. Le Duc répondit alors qu'ils arrivaient. Une fois seuls, ils se vêtirent, Carlisle ayant pris le soin de laisser des vêtements un peu partout dans leur demeure. Alors qu'ils sortaient des thermes, il remarqua qu'Alfred les attendait, il fit signe à Edward de poursuivre son chemin. Une fois seuls, le majordome lui tendit une enveloppe. Tout comme lui, Alfred avait reconnu l'emblème des Volturi qui scellait la missive. Carlisle prit l'enveloppe, un peu inquiet quant au contenu de cette lettre…


	22. Chapter 22

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Merci beaucoup, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! MERCI ! MERCI !

Voici la suite qui risque de vous surprendre… Ne soyez pas trop cruelle avec l'auteur, s'il-vous-plaît ! Sinon, comment pourrais-je écrire la suite ?

Bon, sur ce… Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 22 : Adieu, Robert. **

.

.

Edward observait avec un brin d'inquiétude le cheval qui broutait dans l'herbe à quelques pas de lui. Il fit un pas vers l'animal qui releva la tête à son approche pour le fixer. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se figea, n'osant plus bouger vers le cheval qui fit un pas dans sa direction. Edward recula précipitamment et son dos ne tarda pas à heurter un torse aussi dur que du marbre, deux bras l'enlacèrent alors qu'un léger gloussement s'élevait.

« -Lâche-moi ! Grogna Edward à l'attention de Jasper qui n'obéit pas.

-Du calme, chaton, Carlisle m'en voudrait si je te laissais démuni face à un tel monstre ! Railla le Marquis.

-Très drôle ! Lâche-moi ! Répéta Edward en se débattant.

-Il me semble avoir aperçu dans les écuries un poney, peut-être cette monture te siérait-elle plus ?

-Ah, ah ! Très drôle ! Mais, moi au moins, je ne terrorise pas ce pauvre animal. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement ta faute s'il a réagi ainsi !

-Bien sûr, il a juste remarqué ta présence et a voulu s'approcher pour une caresse, le contredit avec plaisir Jasper.

Edward grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe et réussit enfin à quitter les bras du vampire. Il se tourna vers le Marquis qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. Le jeune homme voulut mettre de la distance entre eux, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva seul face au cheval qui ne cessait de le dévisager en humant l'air.

-Attrape !

Il eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le morceau de pomme que lui lança Jasper, il observa sa main dans laquelle reposait le fruit tout en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe au vampire. Edward sursauta quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et quelque chose tout aussi rugueux qu'humide frotter contre sa peau. Le jeune homme fit un bon sur le côté quand il vit les naseaux du cheval à la hauteur de son visage. Cependant, l'animal le suivit adoptant la même allure que lui. A son plus grand déplaisir, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver coincé contre un mur, la tête du cheval inspecta son corps, ses naseaux inspirant profondément comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait demander de l'aide au Marquis, il remarqua que ce dernier riait ouvertement de sa déconvenue. Il s'apprêtait à ravaler sa fierté et à appeler à l'aide Jasper quand Carlisle et Robert apparurent. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se figèrent alors qu'il leur lançait un regard suppliant. Un sourire s'étira sur les visages de ceux qu'il avait espéré être ses sauveurs.

-Carlisle ! Finit-il par gémir alors que l'animal ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille.

-Il ne te fera pas de mal, assura Robert d'un ton tranquille, il n'y a pas plus doux que Sweetie.

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, marmonna Edward, mais fais quelque chose pour l'éloigner de moi !

-Ecoute-moi attentivement, lui demanda son meilleur ami, je veux que tu tendes lentement ta main gauche, ouvre-la, paume tendue vers le ciel et surtout reste stoïque.

Edward déglutit péniblement et obéit tant bien que mal à son ami. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la langue râpeuse de l'animal toucher sa paume avant de disparaître. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé pour constater qu'il n'avait plus le morceau de pomme que Jasper lui avait lancé. Le cheval le renifla, cherchant sûrement un autre morceau de pomme avant de s'éloigner en remarquant qu'il n'avait plus rien. Edward souffla en voyant l'animal retourner brouter l'herbe du parc.

-Sweetie est aussi très gourmand, lui apprit Robert.

Le jeune homme se moqua de son explication, il observa son amant et ses deux amis qui s'étaient bien amusés à ses dépens. Edward se redressa et ferma sa veste avant de marcher en direction de l'allée qu'il commença à remonter.

-Edward ! L'appela son meilleur ami. Les chevaux sont par-là ! Edward !

-Mon ange ! Cria à son tour Carlisle en le rejoignant en un clin d'œil. Où vas-tu ? Robert et toi deviez prendre les chevaux pour aller pique-niquer ?

-Je rentre à la maison.

-Edward, je suis désolé, s'excusa Robert, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais que tu fais un effort pour monter à cheval et je t'en remercie.

-Nous pique-niquerons une autre fois, décréta-t-il, là, j'ai seulement envie de rentrer à la maison !

-Pardonne-moi, Edward, nous n'aurions pas dû rire ainsi de ta peur, s'excusa à son tour Carlisle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça vaguement de la tête sans pour autant s'arrêter, il poursuivit sa route vers Gloucester Castle. Un marmonnement résonna à sa gauche, Carlisle continua de marcher à ses côtés alors que Robert s'était arrêté pour fusiller du regard le Marquis qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Viens ici t'excuser ! Ordonna Robert en tapant du pied sur le gravier en un geste impatient. Jasper !

Edward continua de marcher, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il entendait le vampire approcher d'une démarche traînante qui ne correspondait pas à la grâce naturelle de son espèce.

-Je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve ! Menaça Robert. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes gamineries, qui pourrait croire que tu as plusieurs siècles ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites toute une histoire d'une légère taquinerie ! Bougonna Jasper.

Edward releva la tête quand il aperçut une paire de chaussures appartenant à un vampire qui lui faisait face, seulement, ce n'était pas celui qu'il imaginait.

-Edward est passé par des épreuves difficiles ces derniers jours, s'exaspéra Robert consterné du manque d'attention de son partenaire, alors, tu peux comprendre que ses nerfs soient à fleur de peau, non ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son compagnon qui venait de comprendre son manège, tout comme lui, Carlisle devait à tout prix maîtriser ses émotions s'il ne voulait pas que sa supercherie soit découverte par le Marquis. Il vit son amant inspirer discrètement et profondément pour retrouver son calme.

-Jasper ! S'impatienta une nouvelle fois Robert. Je te conseille de te dépêcher ou alors cette nuit, tu dormiras seul !

-Mais c'est notre dernière…

-Jasper !

-Je suis désolé, Edward, ma plaisanterie n'était pas drôle. Je n'aurais pas dû me servir de ta peur contre toi. Je te demande pardon.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est guère amusant de jouer avec les faiblesses des autres, releva Edward en haussant un sourcil en direction du Marquis avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

Carlisle se joignit à lui devant la mine soudain déconfite de Jasper qui venait de comprendre que sa colère était fictive, Robert se joignit à eux alors que le Marquis repartait vers Dorset Manor en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Allons, tança Carlisle, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de t'avoir pris à ton propre jeu ?

-Bon, vous voulez aller pique-niquer avant que la nuit ne tombe ? »

Edward sourit face à la mauvaise foi du Marquis. En quelques foulées, il le rejoignit et ils échangèrent un sourire. Jasper passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le conduire auprès de Sweetie qui semblait attendre paisiblement son cavalier. Le jeune homme soupira alors que le palefrenier l'aidait à grimper sur sa monture qui pour son plus grand bonheur ne broncha pas. L'homme alla ensuite aider Robert qui semblait bien plus à l'aise sur son cheval malgré le fait qu'il ait un bras invalide ! Suivant les consignes de son meilleur ami, il attrapa les rênes et sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire, son cheval emboîta le pas à celui de Robert. D'un pas heureusement calme, ils prirent la direction des bois alors que Carlisle leur rappelait une dernière fois qu'ils avaient promis de ne pas s'éloigner.

.

* * *

.

Le Duc regarda les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner sur ses montures, il avait beau se répéter que Robert lui avait assuré que Sweetie était un cheval doux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ange. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment, il avait senti son angoisse.

« -Tu es pire qu'une mère poule, se moqua son ami. Ils ne risquent rien, ils vont pique-niquer à moins d'un mile d'ici et ils ont promis d'être de retour pour le thé. Donc, tranquillise-toi ! Allez, viens, rentrons. Eléazar et Carmen ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Ils partent avec vous ?

-Oui, nous partons demain pour accompagner Pearl dans sa famille, puis, nous prendrons la route pour l'Ecosse. Dans 5 jours…

-Il sera des nôtres, termina Carlisle. Tu es sûr de ta décision ?

-Sûr ? Non. Je me déteste de devoir lui ôter la vie et de le condamner à cette existence. Cependant, je suis suffisamment égoïste pour ne pas vouloir passer l'éternité sans lui. Alors, oui, je vais le transformer. J'espère juste que tout se passera bien.

-J'en suis sûr.

-Et toi, avec Edward, ça va aller ?

-Il faut dire qu'il a le don pour attirer les ennuis, convint Carlisle alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon où ils s'installèrent, mais je pense limiter ceux-ci en voyageant. Je vais lui faire découvrir l'Europe.

-C'est une bonne idée. Cependant, évitez l'Italie.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué, soupira Carlisle en sortant la missive qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de sa veste. Aro m'a écrit. Ils ont arrêté le vampire qui avait manigancé l'attentat contre la Reine avec le Prince Henry. La vampire est morte et le Prince a été banni sur une île au large de l'Irlande. Tu sais, Edward m'a dit qu'il avait entendu la vampire qui complotait avec le Prince affirmer qu'elle voulait sa peau. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas qu'Edward ait rencontré Bree, d'ailleurs, cela m'étonne d'elle. Il me semble me rappeler qu'elle était plutôt une personne effacée et douce.

-Oui, admit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils, je suis étonné de t'entendre dire qu'elle a comploté contre la Reine et surtout qu'elle voulait la tête d'Edward.

-Le plus étrange c'est qu'Edward a dit avoir reconnu sa voix, comment cela se peut-il s'ils ne se connaissent pas ? Raisonna Carlisle.

-Il me semble me souvenir que Bree avait des goûts plutôt particuliers, un peu comme nous.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami, un peu perdu face aux paroles du Marquis.

-Elle préfère la compagnie des dames à celle des messieurs, expliqua Jasper exaspéré par son côté ingénu.

-Et pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Le fais-tu exprès ? Bree vivait à Londres et où aurait-elle pu passer du temps en charmante compagnie sans avoir à cacher sa véritable nature ?

-Le Manoir, comprit Carlisle. D'accord, Edward aurait pu la croiser là-bas, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi elle aurait voulu sa mort avec tant de virulence ?

-Qui sait ? Peut-être a-t-elle eu un différend avec Madame Elisabeth et qu'elle aura ainsi voulu se venger ?

-Bree ? S'étonna Carlisle peu convaincu.

-Tu sembles sous-estimer la capacité des vampires à perdre toute prise avec la réalité lorsqu'on leur arrache quelque chose qui leur est cher, as-tu déjà oublié ta réaction face au refus d'Edward ? Madame Elisabeth a peut-être contrarié les amours de Bree qui aura ainsi voulu se venger.

-C'est probable, concéda Carlisle. Cependant, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Honnêtement, je ne vois pas d'autre explication et étant donné la manière dont les Volturi tiennent à Edward, ils ne t'auraient pas dit que tout allait bien si ce n'était pas le cas. Crois-moi leurs gardes seraient déjà ici s'ils avaient le moindre doute quant à sa sécurité ! Bien et si tu me parlais de choses plus plaisantes comme de votre voyage par exemple, que me disais-tu au sujet de l'Italie ?

-Que, contrairement à ton judicieux conseil, nous ne pourrons peut-être pas éviter de faire une halte là-bas, Aro nous invite à lui rendre visite.

-Je vois. A-t-il réfléchi à son offre ? Pense-t-il vraiment qu'il soit judicieux d'enfermer Edward dans un château où tu seras le seul vampire végétarien ?

-C'est pour cela que je compte repousser autant que possible son invitation, même s'il est peut-être le seul en dehors de Madame Elisabeth à pouvoir m'apporter des réponses sur la nature d'Edward.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de Madame Elisabeth, je serais plus rassuré si vous ne faisiez pas halte à Londres, ni que tu renoues contact avec elle, je sais que tu es curieux d'en savoir plus sur Edward, mais je pense qu'elle risque de vous attirer plus d'ennuis que de vous apporter des réponses. »

Carlisle hocha doucement la tête, son ami avait raison. Certes, il avait besoin de réponses, mais pas au détriment de la sécurité d'Edward. Il accéda donc sans difficulté la demande de Jasper. Puis, ils discutèrent du voyage qu'il envisageait de faire avec son ange, le Marquis lui conseilla d'utiliser leurs demeures assez reculées pour qu'ils attirent le moins possibles l'attention sur eux que ce soient celles du Marquis, d'Eléazar ou de Robert. Il accepta la proposition de son ami qui se leva pour prendre une carte et tracer leur voyage, Carlisle comprit qu'ainsi Jasper tentait de se changer les idées pour oublier que dans quelques jours, il allait transformer Robert. Alors qu'il allait faire remarquer qu'il ne comptait partir que pour quelques mois et non des années, William vint les déranger.

« -Pardonnez-moi, Milord, Monsieur le Marquis, mais l'on vient de me rapporter qu'un grave accident s'est produit à Creek Village.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Il y a eu un accident au moulin, plusieurs personnes sont prises sous les débris et il y a de nombreux blessés. Ils ont besoin d'aide.

-Allez à Gloucester et demandez à Jonathan de me rejoindre avec tout mon matériel médical, ordonna Carlisle en se levant. »

Le médecin prit la direction de la sortie, Jasper sur ses talons. Ils sortirent du manoir et partirent en courant vers Creek Village pour apporter de l'aide aux villageois.

.

* * *

.

Edward vida son gobelet d'eau avant de se s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, s'appuyant sur ceux-ci pour regarder les nuages dans le ciel bleu. Il resta un moment à les contempler, cherchant à leur trouver une forme commune avec un animal ou un objet quelconque. Il était perdu dans son jeu quand il sentit quelque chose papillonner sur sa joue. D'un geste de la main, il chassa l'insecte avant de se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel. Un petit soupir exaspéré franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit à nouveau l'insecte se poser sur sa joue. Un rire s'éleva sur sa gauche, il se tourna pour voir Robert tenir un brin d'herbe dont il se servait pour toucher sa joue.

« -Très drôle, marmonna-t-il alors que Robert s'allongeait à ses côtés.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas bouder avec ce magnifique soleil, répliqua son ami en cognant leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre.

-Bien sûr que non, assura Edward avec un sourire, tu ne trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble à un ours ?

-Si. Edward, tu sais j'ai voulu que nous nous retrouvions seuls parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Edward se redressa sur un coude en entendant le ton sérieux et quelque peu tremblant de son ami.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, assura Robert, tu te souviens que je t'ai confié que Jasper et moi allions partir et que vous ne pouviez pas venir ?

-Oui.

-En réalité, Carlisle pourrait venir, mais pas toi.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit Edward perdu.

-Tu ne peux pas venir car je risquerai de te faire du mal. Edward, si nous partons, c'est parce que Jasper va me transformer.

-Oh…

-Oui. Tu sais, les vampires nouveau-nés n'ont plus conscience du bien et du mal, seul le sang humain les intéresse.

-Mais tu vas avoir besoin de soutien ? Remarqua Edward. Carlisle et Jasper pourront me protéger si…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, les nouveau-nés sont bien plus forts que les vampires normaux, Carlisle et Jasper ne pourront pas m'empêcher de te tuer.

-Oh, je comprends… Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous nous revoir alors ?

-Dans un an si tout va bien, peut-être deux.

-C'est long.

-Oui, mais pas quand on a l'éternité devant soi.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Edward.

-Et bien, Carlisle va aussi te transformer. Donc, que sont deux années par rapport à l'éternité ?

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se raidit légèrement ce qui bien sûr n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea doucement Robert.

-Il… Carlisle ne m'en a jamais parlé, confia Edward.

-Peut-être parce qu'il est trop tôt, cela fait peu de temps que vous êtes ensemble.

-Peut-être que je ne suis qu'une passade.

-Cesse donc de dire des âneries ! Le tança son meilleur ami. Tu es son âme sœur et crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'il n'envisage pas de passer l'éternité sans toi. Seulement, votre couple est récent, il n'a pas encore dû oser t'en parler, peut-être pour ne pas t'effrayer aussi.

-Et si… Et s'ils nous transformaient en même temps ?

-Edward, je ne crois pas que tu saches à quoi ressemble un nouveau-né ! Carlisle et Jasper, même aidés par Eléazar et Carmen, seraient incapables de gérer deux nouveau-nés. Et puis, j'espère bien que tu seras transformé après moi, je compte bien avoir la chance de te botter les fesses !

-Il me semble pourtant que ce sera le contraire, je serais plus fort que toi ! Ricana Edward.

-On verra bien, il est aussi possible que je développe un don me rendant immensément fort ! Et puis j'aurais de l'entraînement !

-C'est beau de rêver ! Railla Edward.

-Attends un peu, tu vas voir !

Edward se leva et partit en courant quand il vit son ami se pencher vers lui, un air menaçant peint sur son visage. Il partit en courant, Robert sur ses talons.

-Tu crois me faire peur ? Ricana Edward en se tournant pour lui faire face et en continuant de marcher de dos. Je te rappelle que tu as un bras en moins. A ta place, je me ferais plus discret.

-Rappelle-moi, Edward, demanda son meilleur ami en utilisant le même ton que lui, Carlisle se sert bien des thermes pour t'apprendre à nager et non pour autre chose ?

Edward s'empourpra en pensant qu'aucune de ses supposées séances de natation n'avaient eu lieu quand il se retrouvait seul avec son Lord dans les thermes. Cependant, il ne voyait pas ce que ses cours de natation venait faire ici ! Robert lui jeta un regard moqueur et posa sa main valide sur son torse. Alors qu'il allait demander à son ami ce qu'il faisait, ce dernier le poussa brutalement. Edward fut déséquilibré et il partit en arrière. Le jeune homme se promit qu'une fois qu'il aurait touché l'herbe, il se redresserait et ferait ravaler son sourire satisfait à Robert. Cependant, son corps n'heurta jamais le sol, il se retrouva engloutit par l'eau. La panique l'étreignit et il oublia tous les conseils de Carlisle pour se débattre, remontant péniblement à la surface pour respirer un peu d'air.

-Aide-moi ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Robert qui riait de sa déconvenue.

-Calme-toi et assieds-toi !

Bien que le conseil de son meilleur ami lui parut stupide, il obéit et se sentit aussitôt idiot car la hauteur de l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'au milieu du torse.

-Alors, tu disais ? Fanfaronna son meilleur ami. Même si je n'ai qu'un seul bras, je constate que je suis le seul debout.

-Au lieu de parader, serait-ce trop te demander d'utiliser ton bras valide pour m'aider à me relever ?

Robert sourit et s'approcha pour lui tendre une main qu'Edward saisit avant de tirer brutalement dessus. Son meilleur ami atterrit à ses côtés et se retrouva tout aussi mouillé que lui. Aussitôt, celui-ci répliqua en lui lançant de l'eau au visage, une bataille d'eau débuta entre eux. Ils finirent trempés et à bout de souffle d'avoir trop rit. Edward se releva et aida son ami à en faire autant, ils pataugèrent jusqu'au rebord de la rivière et retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les restes de leur pique-nique. Ils retirèrent leurs vestes et leurs pantalons pour rester en chemise et en caleçon longs. Les deux jeunes gens s'allongèrent ensuite au soleil pour se sécher un peu.

-Je vois sans mal l'air exaspéré de nos vampires s'ils nous voyaient arriver dans cet état, s'amusa Edward.

Ils rirent de concert avant que Robert ne l'attire à lui pour une étreinte dans laquelle il se laissa aller, profitant sûrement du dernier instant de paix avec son ami avant bien des années. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le chant des oiseaux alors que le soleil réchauffait leur peau. Il sentit le visage de son meilleur ami glisser dans ses cheveux dont il huma le parfum. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Edward sente un air un peu frais envahir son être. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour voir que le soleil avait disparu derrière d'épais nuages et qu'un vent froid se levait. Il se tourna vers Robert qui, comme lui un peu plus tôt, sommeillait.

-Robert, l'appela-t-il doucement. Je crois qu'il va falloir rentrer, le temps se gâte.

-Effectivement, concéda son ami.

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent, ils rangèrent la couverture et les restes de leur déjeuner avant d'aller enfiler leurs vêtements qui avaient quelque peu sécher. Un éclair déchira soudain le ciel, rapidement suivit par un coup de tonnerre.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Robert en s'approchant des chevaux. Edward, tu vas m'aider à monter sur Azur, puis, tu monteras derrière moi.

-Et Sweetie ?

-Il nous suivra, tu n'as pas assez d'expérience pour le monter avec un orage, il risque d'être effrayé et de s'emballer.

Edward acquiesça et aida son ami à monter sur son cheval, puis, il le rejoignit. Robert prit les rênes en main.

-Aide-moi à les tenir correctement, s'il-te-plaît, ne tire pas trop dessus, voilà. On va rentrer au trot sinon on risque d'être mouillés une seconde fois ! »

Edward laissa son ami lancer le cheval à une allure un peu soutenue, Sweetie leur emboitant le pas. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques mètres que les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur eux. Les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre devinrent plus nombreux et il sentit les deux chevaux commencer à montrer des signes de nervosité. Robert resserra sa prise sur Azur tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. L'animal se calma et continua d'avancer, Sweetie hésita, mais il finit par les suivre. Alors qu'il pensait que la situation était enfin sous contrôle, un éclair les aveugla. Azur hennit avant de s'ébrouer, le cheval se cabra sur ses pattes arrières et il raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Robert qui faisait son possible pour calmer l'animal. Malgré les efforts de son ami, il sentit qu'ils étaient désarçonnés, ils furent projetés au sol. Edward fit son possible pour amortir la chute de son ami, l'enveloppant avec son corps. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand son dos heurta le sol. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles sur le sol, la pluie dégoulinant sur eux. Robert jura en voyant leurs montures partir en direction de Dorset Manor sans eux. Son ami se redressa avant de se tourner vers lui, un air inquiet peint sur son visage.

« -Tu es blessé ?

-Non, murmura Edward en oubliant la douleur dans ses côtes là où le coude de Robert s'était enfoncé lors de leur chute.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, déclara-t-il en se relevant tout en serrant les dents, nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant de voir débarquer Carlisle et Jasper.

-Oui, sinon, ils ne vont plus jamais nous lâcher.

Edward frotta discrètement ses côtes douloureuses, espérant ainsi amoindrir la douleur. Il se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre son meilleur ami qui avait déjà pris la route de Dorset Manor.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Azur s'est ainsi emballé, pensa tout haut Robert, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sort par temps d'orage et jamais il ne m'a fait ça !

-Il aura eu peur des éclairs ou du tonnerre, peut-être même des deux, proposa Edward.

-Non, la seule fois où je l'ai sentis aussi angoissé c'est quand Carlisle a voulu me croquer !

-Te croquer ? Quand Carlisle a-t-il voulu te mordre ?

-Il faut dire que Jasper l'avait légèrement contrarié, éluda Robert.

-Attends, tu… Tu es en train de me dire que c'est peut-être un vampire qui a effrayé Azur ? S'angoissa Edward.

-Non, non, je dois me tromper. Les seuls vampires présents sont les deux nôtres ainsi que Eléazar et Carmen. Azur a dû être effrayé par autre chose. Allons, pressons le pas où nous allons être mouillés jusqu'à la moelle !

Edward suivit son ami et ils redoublèrent leur allure. Cependant, plus ils avançaient, plus les propos de Robert le hantaient. Il pouvait sentir un frisson parcourir son échine, ses poils s'hérissaient sur ses avant-bras, tout son corps semblait être en alerte face à une menace qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Sans réfléchir, il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet valide de Robert pour le tirer et l'entraîner dans allure plus soutenue.

-Edward ?

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, murmura-t-il, dépêche-toi, il faut atteindre le parc !

Robert cessa de protester et calqua son allure sur la sienne, il pouvait voir son ami fouiller du regard les arbres qui les entouraient sans pouvoir desceller un quelconque danger. Alors que Robert allait lui demander des explications, un vent froid les entoura et un homme leur barra le chemin. Edward se figea, dissimulant par la même occasion son ami derrière lui. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement en voyant les prunelles rouges de l'homme. Le vampire les dévisagea sans bouger. Edward ferma brièvement les yeux, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines sembla développer quelque chose en lui, c'est comme si soudain, il pouvait entendre les pensées du vampire ! Il tressaillit quand il comprit ce qui se passait.

-Laissez partir Robert, demanda soudain Edward, il ne sait rien et ne pourra donc rien dire.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Interrogea le vampire surpris.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, mais à l'autre vampire, précisa Edward, laissez partir Robert, demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux accéder à ta requête, répliqua une voix féminine. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il prévienne Carlisle ou Jasper, même si cela me paraît peu probable qu'ils viennent à votre secours, ils sont à plusieurs miles d'ici.

Edward serra les poings quand il vit Esmé de Planty sortir de derrière un arbre pour les observer. Robert se rapprocha de lui quand il vit les prunelles carmins de la vampire qui jusqu'à présent avait été végétarienne.

-C'est vous qui avez tout manigancé avec le Prince Henry, comprit Edward, pourquoi faire cela ?

-Carlisle, souffla Robert à son oreille, elle le veut. Esmé, éliminer Edward ne te permettra pas d'avoir Carlisle, au contraire, il te détestera !

-Il ne saura pas qui l'a tué !

-Quand bien même, il n'y a et il n'y aura qu'Edward pour lui, assura Robert.

-Je suis sûre que je réussirai à lui faire oublier un médiocre être humain ! Quand je pense que ce fils de catin a osé poser ses mains sur le corps de mon Duc ! J'étais folle de rage quand j'ai vu ce que tu l'as obligé à faire !

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Edward perçut des images de la première fois où il avait fait l'amour avec Carlisle, il pouvait voir leurs corps étroitement enlacés et leurs visages transfigurés par le plaisir. Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme, il put ressentir la rage et le dégoût qui étreignaient Esmé qui n'avait cessé de les espionner.

-Cela m'étonnerait qu'Edward ait forcé en quoi que ce soit Carlisle ! Ils s'aiment, mais j'imagine que c'est un sentiment que tu ne peux pas comprendre, lança Robert.

-Cesse de dire des inepties ! Feula Esmé en les fusillant du regard. Riley, le repas est servi ! Fais-toi plaisir !

Edward recula d'un pas, passant un bras derrière lui pour rapprocher Robert de lui et le protéger. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de fuir, il remarqua que le vampire trouvait amusant de les chasser. Le jeune homme poussa alors Robert vers la forêt et tout en surveillant leurs arrières, ils se mirent à courir. Un léger rire franchit le seuil des lèvres des vampires qui se lancèrent à leur poursuite d'un pas tranquille. Les deux jeunes gens coururent à travers les bois, leurs mains étroitement liées, Edward tirant Robert à sa suite. Ils ne cessaient de trébucher à cause de l'obscurité et à chaque coup de tonnerre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler.

-Ça ne sert à rien, déclara Robert d'un ton défaitiste, on arrivera jamais à les semer.

-Allez, il faut continuer ! L'encouragea-t-il en tirant sur sa main pour le forcer à poursuivre leur course.

Tout à coup, Edward ne sentit plus la main de Robert dans la sienne. Un cri de douleur lui fit tourner la tête sur la droite et sans pouvoir rien y faire, il vit son meilleur ami heurter violemment un rocher. Il se précipita vers Robert qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ?

Edward sentit la panique le gagner quand il vit l'entaille sur le front de son meilleur ami d'où s'écoulait beaucoup de sang, sa peur s'accrue quand Robert toussa et cracha du sang.

-Tout va bien… Ça va aller…

Le jeune homme essayait garder un ton calme alors qu'il était terrorisé par les symptômes de son ami qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon ! Edward passa le bras valide de Robert autour de ses épaules et entoura de sa main libre la taille de son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se lever et à marcher.

-Où croyez-vous aller ? Demanda Riley qui se tenait face à eux.

Edward se demanda s'il pouvait tenter de fuir vers la droite, mais Esmé arrivait vers eux. Il recula avant de se figer en voyant qu'ils se tenaient au bord d'un ravin haut de quelques mètres au centre duquel coulait la rivière. Le jeune homme ne réfléchit guère longtemps préférant un maux à un autre. Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Robert et sauta. Il fit son possible pour garder son calme alors qu'ils plongeaient dans l'eau. Edward bougea ses pieds, se souvenant des conseils de Carlisle. Ils remontèrent à la surface et il fut soulagé d'entendre Robert respirer bruyamment. Tout en maintenant son ami contre lui, il se laissa porter par le courant plutôt violent. Il chercha du regard quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour se hisser sur la rive. Il aperçut enfin la branche d'un arbre à laquelle il s'agrippa. Grâce à elle, ils atteignirent la berge où il tira Robert sur le sol humide pour le mettre à l'abri de la pluie dans une espèce de petite grotte. Edward ôta sa veste et s'en servit pour qu'elle serve d'oreiller à son ami.

-Ed… Edward…. J'ai….mal…

-Ca va aller…

-Va-t'en… Fuis… Je te ra… ralentis…

-Non, hors de question que je te laisse seul !

-Ils… arriver…

-Je m'en moque ! On reste ensemble !

-Edward… Je… J'ai… Je n'en ai plus… pour… longtemps…

-Ne dis pas ça, supplia Edward dont les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

-Dis… Dis à Jasper… que…. que… je l'aime…

-Non, tu lui diras toi-même ! Ça va aller !

-C'est faux… Et tu le sais… J'ai été… été heureux de te connaître…

-Non… Non… Robert, s'il-te-plaît ! Pitié ! Reste avec moi ! Robert !

Edward sentit son angoisse s'accroître alors qu'il voyait son ami peiner de plus en plus à respirer. Il positionna Robert sur le côté pour essayer d'évacuer le sang qui obstruait la bouche du blessé. Cependant la manœuvre parut faire souffrir son ami aussi il le repositionna sur le dos. Avec horreur, il vit les yeux gris si expressifs de Robert se figer, la main qui tenait la sienne perdue de sa vigueur. Edward laissa échapper un sanglot, il secoua son ami, lui ordonnant de revenir alors qu'il ne percevait plus les battements de son cœur. Un grondement sourd secoua son torse et il se pencha pour prendre Robert dans ses bras. De lourds sanglots résonnèrent dans la petite cavité où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Edward berça le corps de son ami contre le sien tout en ne cessant de murmurer son prénom. Alors que son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Robert, son corps se raidit, il n'était plus seul. Ravalant ses sanglots, il déposa délicatement le corps de son meilleur ami sur le sol humide. Sa main tremblante caressa le visage de Robert, il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front avant de lentement se lever. Il s'éloigna de la cavité pour faire face à Riley.

-Oups, il semblerait que je doive me contenter d'un seul casse-croûte, je n'aime pas les cadavres.

Les propos de Riley chassèrent sa tristesse pour laisser place à la colère, ses poings se serrèrent alors que ses yeux fusillaient ceux du vampire qui avait tué son ami. Edward fit un pas menaçant vers l'être sanguinaire, bien décidé à venger son ami.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux te battre contre Riley ? Railla Esmé qui les rejoignait d'un pas dansant.

-Il a tué Robert, grogna Edward, vous l'avez tué ! Il n'avait rien fait !

-Dommage collatéral, murmura Esmé d'une voix désinvolte. Riley, tu t'en charges ou vais-je devoir le faire moi-même ?

-Pas la peine, assura le vampire en le dévisageant d'un air gourmand. »

Etonnamment, Edward n'avait pas peur, non, il était déterminé à venger la mort de son ami. Alors que Riley lui tournait lentement autour, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose couler le long de son menton. Il porta la main à son visage et fut étonné de voir du sang sur sa main, il se rendit alors compte que sa bouche était pleine de sang, pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas s'être blessé au visage ou mordu l'intérieur de la bouche. Néanmoins, il s'en moqua quand il vit Riley foncer vers lui. Un feulement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, il eut le temps d'apercevoir l'air étonné des deux vampires avant de qu'il ne se jette au cou de Riley !

.

* * *

.

Carlisle soupira discrètement. Le nombre de blessés ne cessait d'augmenter. Heureusement, la Comtesse et le Comte de Stafford étaient venus les rejoindre, Carmen l'aidait à soigner les blessés, bien qu'elle doive s'éloigner de temps en temps à cause de l'odeur du sang, quant à Jasper et à Eléazar, ils fouillaient les décombres à la recherche de survivants, allant dans les parties les plus dangereuses et instables de la structure. Alors qu'il venait de terminer un bandage, Carlisle commença à sentir plusieurs gouttes de pluie lui tomber dessus. Il se redressa pour chercher un endroit où mettre les blessés à l'abri car l'orage ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.

« -Milord, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri, il serait fâcheux que vous tombiez malade, lui dit une villageoise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, savez-vous où nous pourrions mettre les blessés pour qu'ils soient à l'abri ?

-Il y'a ma grange juste là-bas, proposa un fermier, y'a juste de la paille entreposée.

-Très bien, aidez-les donc à s'y déplacer.

Les villageois aidèrent les blessés à se rendre à l'abri, il prit dans ses bras une femme à la jambe brisée quand il vit Jasper le rejoindre en portant un homme inconscient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tête du blessé, puis, au visage de son ami, il savait que celui-ci supportait difficilement l'odeur du sang, mais il semblait se contrôler.

-On échange, dit-il pourtant.

Alors que les blessés étaient allongés dans l'herbe, il examina rapidement la blessure de l'homme et pansa sa tête avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

-J'espère qu'ils sont rentrés, dit pensivement Jasper en regardant le ciel noir déchiré par des éclairs.

-Je l'espère aussi, murmura Carlisle.

Il cessa de penser à Edward et à Robert pour se concentrer sur son patient dont l'état était assez inquiétant. Il défie le bandage de fortune qu'il avait apposé en premier lieu, il examina la plaie qui était moins méchante qu'il ne le pensait, cependant, les pupilles dilatées de son patient n'auguraient rien de bon. Tout à coup, ses sens lui apprirent que le cœur de l'homme venait de lâcher. Il débuta un massage cardiaque tout en sachant que le cerveau avait sûrement subi des lésions irréversibles. Au bout de quelques minutes, il stoppa ses gestes, il ne réussirait pas à le réanimer. Carmen s'approcha et lui tendit un bout de drap, ensemble, ils le déplièrent sur le corps avant de s'approcher d'autres blessés. Carlisle était en train d'immobiliser le bras d'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années quand Jasper vint le rejoindre.

-Y'a-t-il d'autres blessés ?

-Non, les derniers que nous avons sortis sont malheureusement décédés.

Carlisle hocha la tête, il faudrait qu'il prévoie une certaine aide financière pour les familles touchées par la perte d'un mari ou d'un fils, il savait que le moindre revenu comptait. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Jasper s'éloigne des blessés et donc de l'odeur du sang si tentant, il vit son ami rester à ses côtés, le visage légèrement contrarié.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

-Je repensais à la lettre d'Aro.

-Et ?

-Bree.

-Oui ?

-Il me semble me rappeler que c'est Esmé qui l'a changé, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Carlisle, pourquoi ?

-Monsieur Jenks m'a dit que ses espions avaient perdu sa trace en Autriche il y a 2 jours.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je suis inquiet, confia Jasper, je vais partir à la rencontre d'Edward et de Jasper car comme tu l'as dit il est étonnant que Bree ait monté un tel complot, par contre, elle aurait pu le faire à la demande de sa créatrice.

-Si c'est Esmé qui l'a effectivement changé, concéda Carlisle.

-Carmen, appela Jasper et la vampire les rejoignit, sais-tu qui a transformé Bree Tanner ?

-Esmé, pourquoi ?

Carlisle sentit l'angoisse de Jasper l'étreindre, il échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami avant de se lever. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil aux blessés, tous étaient soignés et sous la surveillance des sœurs du couvent voisin qui étaient venues pour les aider. Jasper et lui se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grange, bien décidés à rejoindre leurs moitiés.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda Eléazar en les voyants s'éloigner.

-Nous allons rejoindre Robert et Edward, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, confia le Marquis.

-Voulez-vous que nous vous accompagnons ? Proposa Carmen.

Alors que Carlisle allait refuser, il fut étonné de voir Jasper accepter. L'inquiétude palpable de son ami fut rapidement contagieuse et il n'eut qu'une envie, serrer Edward dans ses bras. Après avoir écouté les remerciements des villageois, ils écourtèrent ceux-ci pour se diriger à l'orée du bois. Une fois à l'abri des regards, ils s'élancèrent à vitesse inhumaine entre les arbres pour rejoindre au plus vite Dorset Manor. Carlisle laissa échapper un gémissement de peur quand il vit le remue-ménage dans la cour du manoir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jasper.

La Comtesse de Shaw resta un instant figée, elle se doutait de leur nature surhumaine, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait apparaître ainsi.

-Jasper, Dieu merci, vous voilà ! J'allais envoyer des gens vous chercher ! Les chevaux de Robert et d'Edward sont revenus sans eux. Je suis très inquiète, confia-t-elle en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Pearl, on va les retrouver, assura Jasper.

Les quatre vampires firent demi-tour et partirent en direction du parc.

-Ils devaient aller pique-niquer près de l'étang, à moins d'un mile, déclara le Marquis.

-Dépêchons-nous ! Gronda Carlisle.

-Calmez-vous, tenta de les apaiser Carmen, les chevaux se sont peut-être emballés à cause de l'orage.

-Celui d'Edward peut-être, concéda Jasper, mais pas Robert, il maîtrise parfaitement Azur, même avec un bras en moins !

Carmen et Eléazar n'émirent plus aucune hypothèse pour les rassurer. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'étang, Jasper se figea soudain. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir ce que le Marquis faisait, ils l'imitèrent et humèrent l'air ambiant avant de suivre Jasper qui avait déjà filé dans les bois, délaissant le sentier qui menait à l'étang. Carlisle lui emboîta rapidement le pas après avoir perçu l'odeur de deux vampires, dont celle d'Esmé. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à une clairière, Carlisle chassa avec énervement ses cheveux collés devant ses yeux par la pluie et la vitesse. Alors que Jasper observait les alentours, le Duc s'approcha d'un tas de rochers. Ses doigts glissèrent le long d'une fissure qui l'avait interpellé, il retira ses doigts de la pierre pour contempler le sang qui maculait sa peau blanche. Il n'avait pas besoin de le goûter ou de le sentir, le Lord savait que ce n'était pas le sang d'Edward. Un grondement sourd lui fit comprendre que Jasper avait remarqué sa découverte. Malgré l'obscurité, leurs pupilles réussirent à trouver des traces de sang dans l'herbe dont l'odeur était quelque peu altérée à cause des trombes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel. Ils s'approchèrent du ravin pour observer avec terreur la rivière au courant rapide qui coulait à quelques mètres en contre-bas.

-Si Robert était blessé, je serais étonné qu'Edward ait décidé de sauter avec lui, expliqua Jasper, il a bien trop peur de l'eau et il ne prendrait pas le risque de nager avec Robert inconscient.

-A part s'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, précisa Carlisle en scrutant les eaux sombres, tu sais qu'Edward peut avoir des réactions surprenantes quand Robert est en danger.

Jasper acquiesça légèrement de la tête. L'instant suivant, ils poursuivirent leur course en longeant la rivière, leurs sens étant perturbés par l'orage, le tonnerre et les éclairs affectaient leur vue et leur ouïe alors que l'eau effaçait les traces olfactives qu'ils auraient pu suivre. Ils avaient à peine parcouru un mile que Carlisle se figea, laissant les autres le dépasser. Le Duc fit quelques pas vers la cavité qu'il apercevait en contrebas, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une forme. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il eut confirmation de ses craintes, il s'agissait bien d'un corps humain et celui-ci lui parut horriblement immobile. D'un bond, Carlisle fut aux pieds du corps. Il tomba lourdement sur ses genoux quand il vit le visage du défunt, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il portait une main tremblante au visage de Robert. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau froide pour descendre vers le creux du cou et chercher un battement de cœur, bien que ses oreilles ne perçoivent que le bruit de l'orage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse du jeune homme qu'il aurait tant aimé voir se soulever, mais rien ne se passa. Le médecin laissa ses mains toucher le corps de son ami, sa cage thoracique était brisée et il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour comprendre que l'une de ses côtes s'étaient brisées et avait perforé un poumon. Avec tendresse, il essuya le sang qui avait coagulé autour de la bouche de Robert avant de fermer ses paupières sur ses prunelles vides. Le cœur lourd, il se redressa et bondit sur la berge pour aller prévenir les autres de sa funeste découverte.

-Carlisle ?

Le Lord leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui s'approchait lentement de lui. A son regard craintif, il comprit que Jasper avait perçu ses sentiments et la détresse qui l'étreignait, l'inquiétude déformait les traits parfaits de son ami. Alors que le Marquis faisait un pas en direction de la berge, il lui barra le passage et l'enferma dans une étreinte rassurante.

-Non, balbutia faiblement Jasper.

-Je suis désolé, dit Carlisle en retenant un sanglot, je suis tellement désolé.

-Non, tu te trompes ! Protesta tout à coup le Marquis en le repoussant violemment. Ce n'est pas lui !

Avec un feulement menaçant, Jasper le repoussa violemment. Carlisle fit un geste pour le retenir, mais Eléazar le retint.

-Laisse-le, il a besoin de le voir, souffla le Comte.

-Oh, mon Dieu, pleura Carmen, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit… Qu'il…

Un hurlement de douleur fit taire la Comtesse, tous baissèrent la tête en contrebas pour voir Jasper hurler de douleur en serrant dans ses bras Robert. La souffrance de son ami était palpable et même s'il la partageait, il n'avait pas le temps de réconforter le Marquis. Carlisle se redressa et scruta les alentours avec angoisse.

-Allez-y, ordonna Carmen, je reste avec Jasper.

Carlisle se hâta de partir en courant, Eléazar à ses côtés, cherchant désespérément Edward dont il ne percevait pas la présence, pourtant, son compagnon devait être là ! Un feulement de désespoir secoua son torse alors qu'il imaginait le pire en trouvant le corps sans vie de son amant.

-Là ! »

Sans comprendre, le Duc vit Eléazar partir sur sa droite, slalomant dangereusement et à une vitesse hallucinante entre les arbres. Il le suivit et vit le Comte s'élancer dans un bond pour enrouler ses bras autour du corps d'un vampire qu'il entraîna avec lui dans une chute sur plusieurs mètres. Plutôt que d'aller prêter main forte à son ami, Carlisle se précipita auprès d'Edward qui se levait péniblement. Il força son ange à s'allonger, il grimaça en voyant son bras brisé, son épaule démise et son genou enflé. Sans réfléchir, le Duc déchira la manche de sa veste et de sa chemise pour dévoiler sa peau blanche, il colla son poignet contre la bouche d'Edward pour l'inciter à boire, mais son amant détourna la tête. Un grondement attira soudain son attention, Carlisle tourna la tête et eut à peine le temps de prendre sa moitié dans ses bras pour échapper au vampire aux yeux carmin qui venait de se jeter sur eux. Le Lord déposa son compagnon au pied d'un arbre avant de se mettre en position de défense. Le vampire allait lui sauter dessus, mais il fut intercepté par Eléazar qui se battit avec lui. Le médecin remarqua avec horreur que le Comte allait perdre le combat, il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient à faire à un nouveau-né et sans attendre il alla aider Eléazar. Tout en se battant, il surveilla du coin de l'œil Edward qui essayait de se relever en s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« -Emmène-le à l'abri ! Ordonna Eléazar. »

Carlisle n'avait aucune envie de laisser le Comte combattre seul, mais ils ne savaient pas si ce nouveau-né était seul ou non. Il devait mettre Edward à l'abri. Il s'approcha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. La tête de son ange dodelina contre son épaule, son compagnon venait de perdre connaissance. Il allait s'élancer vers Gloucester quand le vampire dégagea Eléazar d'un violent coup de poing pour s'approcher de lui. Carlisle savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de battre ce nouveau-né, il espéra seulement être suffisamment rapide pour le distancer. Cependant, il n'eut pas à le faire. Un grognement sourd le fit se figer, tout comme le vampire, lentement, il se tourna pour voir Jasper, fou de rage, tenir serré dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Robert. Avec mille et une précautions, le Marquis confia la dépouille de son compagnon à Carmen avant de se jeter au cou du nouveau-né. Avec une rage et une rapidité sûrement dues à sa douleur, Jasper attaqua le vampire qui se retrouva rapidement dépassé par la technique de combat parfaite de l'ancien soldat. Tout en resserrant sa prise sur le corps d'Edward, il vit son ami clouer le vampire au sol avant de frapper encore et encore son visage, allant jusqu'à détruire les os. Carlisle détourna le regard, préférant contempler le visage de son ange plutôt que la sauvagerie de la scène. Carmen dut éprouver le même besoin que lui car il perçut son hoquet de frayeur alors qu'elle venait à ses côtés. Un craquement sourd lui apprit que Jasper avait entrepris de démembrer le vampire. Les hurlements de douleur du nouveau-né disparurent un instant, couverts par le bruit de l'orage et d'un éclair qui s'abattit non loin d'eux. Carlisle vit Eléazar émerger de la forêt avec plusieurs branches d'arbres qu'il disposa sur le sol, puis, le Comte partit à la recherche de l'arbre touché par la foudre.

En peu de temps, l'arbre déraciné se retrouva au milieu des branchages entreposés par Eléazar. Les flammes s'élevèrent dans le ciel, narguant la pluie qui devint plus fine comme pour laisser le feu faire son œuvre. Cependant, Jasper ne sembla pas se préoccuper du foyer, bien trop occupé à dépecer aussi lentement et douloureusement que possible le nouveau-né qui ne cessait de hurler. Tout en surveillant les réactions du Marquis, Eléazar s'approcha de lui et ramassa l'un des bras du supplicié pour le lancer dans le brasier, aussitôt, Jasper se tourna vers lui dans un feulement menaçant. Le Comte recula précipitamment, levant bien les mains au ciel pour lui assurer ainsi qu'il n'interviendrait plus. Eléazar revint à leurs côtés et se pencha vers lui.

« -Rentre à Gloucester avec Edward, il a besoin de soins.

Carlisle savait que son ange perdait du sang et était frigorifié par la pluie, cependant, il savait aussi qu'un peu de son sang suffirait à le remettre sur pied, il hésitait donc à laisser Jasper seul face à son chagrin.

-Eléazar a raison, insista Carmen, je vais moi-même prendre le chemin de Dorset Manor.

-Robert, murmura Carlisle.

-Je vais prendre soin de sa dépouille, assura la Comtesse, je m'occuperai de lui. Crois-tu que Jasper voudra lui-même prévenir la Comtesse de Shaw ou que je devrais le lui dire ?

-Il n'est pas en état de décider quoi que ce soit, réalisa le Duc, prends soin de Robert. Je viendrais te rejoindre dès que possible avec Edward.

-Quant à moi, je vais rester avec Jasper, déclara le Comte, je pense que nous allons nous lancer à la poursuite d'Esmé dès qu'il en aura terminé avec ce vampire. »

Carlisle s'accroupit doucement, il laissa une partie du corps d'Edward reposer sur le sol humide pendant que de sa main libre, il caressa la joue désespérément froide de Robert, il déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de reprendre son précieux fardeau. Le Duc jeta un dernier regard à son ami avant de faire quelques pas à reculons pour ne pas le quitter des yeux, puis, il se détourna pour s'élancer à vive allure vers sa demeure. Carlisle atteignit rapidement Gloucester et plus particulièrement leur chambre où il déposa sur leur lit Edward, il fut soulagé de voir son compagnon allongé sur le lit où il était à l'abri de la folie d'Esmé. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser davantage, il ôta ses vêtements au jeune homme, puis, il le sécha avant de confectionner des attelles pour immobiliser ses membres blessés. Alfred le seconda dans sa tâche pendant que Jonathan attisait le feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer le corps de son ange. Cependant, une fois que son amant fut au sec sous les couvertures, il congédia ses employés pour s'allonger près d'Edward.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il observait le visage tuméfié par les coups de sa moitié. Ses longs doigts fins caressèrent la joue de son ange, Carlisle imaginait sans peine la détresse de Jasper, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait à la perte d'Edward. Malgré la fraîcheur de son corps, il se colla contre son compagnon, rassuré de sentir la chaleur de son être se propager dans le sien, d'entendre la douce mélodie de son cœur et de percevoir son souffle chaud caresser son visage. Carlisle ferma les yeux et profita de la chance inouïe qu'il avait de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras son ange vivant. Le Duc déposa un baiser dans les cheveux encore humides de son amour avant d'approcher son poignet de sa bouche. Ses dents transpercèrent sa chair, laissant couler son sang le long de sa peau d'albâtre. Le médecin appuya doucement sur le menton d'Edward pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche, il apposa ensuite son poignet contre les lèvres de son amant pour laisser son sang couler à l'intérieur. Carlisle releva la tête du jeune homme pour que le sang coule bien le long de sa gorge. Il fut soulagé quand il vit les hématomes sur le visage d'Edward disparaître peu à peu, il faudrait beaucoup plus de sang pour réparer les os brisés. Soudain, il sentit la main de son amant s'enrouler autour de son poignet pour le repousser.

« -Non, murmura-t-il, il te faut boire.

Edward ne semblait guère disposer à l'écouter. Carlisle remarqua alors que le jeune homme était plus ou moins conscient ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas les fois où il avait bu son sang.

-Je sais que tu dois trouver cela étrange et même écœurant, mais fais-moi confiance, tu vas aller mieux ensuite.

-Non…

C'était à peine un murmure, cependant, il n'en tint pas compte et appuya à nouveau son poignet ensanglanté contre les lèvres de sa moitié. Néanmoins, il le repoussa à nouveau.

-Je t'en prie, amour, il faut boire.

-Robert… »

Carlisle cessa immédiatement de vouloir abreuver son ange avec son sang. Il retira son poignet qu'il banda rapidement avant d'aider Edward à se retourner. Le Duc passa un doigt sous le menton de son compagnon pour le forcer à lever la tête, son cœur se serra quand il vit son visage baigné de larmes. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage contre son torse et il le serra dans ses bras. Il frotta doucement son dos en un geste réconfortant. Carlisle laissa lui aussi libre court à son chagrin, ils pleurèrent, le corps tremblant de son ange étroitement blotti contre le sien. Tout en remerciant Dieu d'avoir protégé son ange, Carlisle pria pour l'âme de Robert et aussi pour que Jasper trouve la paix. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Edward, oui, il espérait de tout cœur que Jasper arriverait à surmonter cette rude épreuve, car à sa place…. A sa place, il n'aurait plus le goût de vivre… Ou alors… Alors, il ne supporterait pas de voir le bonheur des autres et surtout pas celui qu'il partageait avec Edward… Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Jasper pourrait représenter une menace… Carlisle tenta de chasser cette pensée, il raffermit sa prise sur le corps d'Edward qui ne cessait de trembler et de gémir. Pour son ange aussi, les prochains jours risquaient d'être éprouvants et il espérait qu'il restait suffisamment de forces à Edward pour affronter la perte de son meilleur ami.


	23. Chapter 23

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous vous tenez au chaud ! Moi, j'ai eu quelques petites frayeurs sur la route pour le retour de week-end, un trajet de deux heures m'en a pris 4 et demi. Bref, laissons la neige dehors et tenons-nous au chaud avec un bon café et une crêpe au Nut… J'arrête le délire, sorry. (mais c'est trop bon...)

Merci beaucoup, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! MERCI ! MERCI !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Il y a une petite surprise…

Bon, sur ce… Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 23 : Jour de deuil **

.

.

Carlisle caressa tendrement la joue de sa moitié. Edward avait passé une partie de la fin de la journée ainsi que de la nuit à pleurer sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'apaiser. Il avait tenté de nourrir son amant que ce soit par de la nourriture humaine ou son sang, mais il avait repoussé chacune de ses tentatives. Le jeune homme s'était finalement endormi peu avant le lever du soleil et depuis il ne cessait de veiller sur son repos, s'assurant qu'il ne soit troublé par aucun cauchemar. Le Duc se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son compagnon avant de tracer du bout du doigt les contours du visage du jeune homme. Il allait enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de son amant quand il entendit un très léger coup frappé contre la porte de leur chambre. A regret, Carlisle quitta le lit et enfila rapidement ses vêtements pour ouvrir à Eléazar dont il avait deviné la présence derrière sa porte. Il ouvrit et sortit sur le palier, le Lord referma doucement la porte, laissant juste une fine ouverture pour garder un œil sur sa moitié.

« -Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le Comte.

-Mal, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

-C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Quelles nouvelles de Dorset Manor ? Demanda le Duc.

-C'est justement pour cela que je suis là, j'ai besoin de toi là-bas. Carmen pense que la Comtesse de Shaw aurait besoin d'une légère drogue pour trouver un peu de repos. Quant à Jasper, nous avons cessé la chasse, nous n'avons pas trouvé Esmé. Depuis, il est prostré aux côtés du corps de Robert. Carlisle, il ne s'est pas nourri et refuse d'écouter quiconque, tu es son plus vieil ami, je pense que tu devrais venir lui parler.

Carlisle ferma les yeux. Il voulait soutenir son ami, l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Edward.

-Vas-y.

Le Duc se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers l'intérieur de la chambre après avoir repoussé la porte, fermant cette dernière au nez d'Eléazar. Edward s'était redressé dans leur lit, appuyé contre ses oreillers, le jeune homme l'observait, un air décidé peint sur son visage.

-Jasper a besoin de toi, tu dois y aller, insista son compagnon.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser, admit Carlisle.

-Je vais bien. Je vais me préparer et te rejoindre.

-Edward, tu es blessé et fatigué, je ne pense pas que…

-Je veux venir, coupa son compagnon, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je… Je veux le voir… Il faut… Il faut que je lui dise adieu.

-Je comprends, mais je maintiens que tu as besoin de repos. Par ailleurs, tu ne t'es pas nourri.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'approcher du lit tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de nourrir son amant pour qu'il retrouve quelques forces. Le seul moment où Edward buvait sans réfléchir c'était lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, hors, il n'était pas sûr que son amant accepte une étreinte, de plus, il n'avait pas oublié que le Comte se tenait toujours derrière leur porte.

-Ecoute, tu vas te reposer jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, puis, je viendrais te chercher.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je venir avec toi ?

-Parce que je préfère d'abord voir comment se porte Jasper, tu sais que nous pouvons avoir des réactions excessives. Peut-être ne voudra-t-il aucune visite… Peut-être refusera-t-il que l'on approche ou même enterre le corps de Robert… Il peut même avoir besoin de se défouler pour exorciser son chagrin, c'est pour cela que je veux y aller seul.

-Mais Pearl ?

-Je dois aussi y aller pour elle, elle a besoin d'un médecin. Edward, je t'en prie, reste ici et repose-toi.

-D'accord, finit par accepter son ange à contrecœur.

-Très bien, je vais demander à Eléazar de rester à Gloucester pour veiller sur toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nurse !

-Je préfère tout de même que quelqu'un reste près de toi, ils n'ont pas réussi à retrouver Esmé.

Carlisle regretta aussitôt sa franchise quand il vit son ange réprimer un tremblement. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes.

-Elle ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets, assura Carlisle. Je lui arracherai moi-même la tête si elle s'approche de toi.

Le Duc plongea son regard dans celui de son ange, il y lut une telle foi en lui que cela l'effraya quelque peu, Edward avait une confiance aveugle en lui alors qu'il avait tant failli à le protéger. Alors qu'il allait voler un baiser à son amant, Eléazar manifesta sa présence avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais comme tu t'en doutes Carlisle, j'ai entendu votre conversation, il me semble juste de vous informer de certains détails qui n'ont pas été portés à votre connaissance. Les Volturi sont en route.

-Tu appelles ça un détail ? Gronda Carlisle que la nouvelle n'enchantait guère.

-J'allais t'en parler, mais tu m'as claqué la porte à la figure.

-Mais comment peuvent-ils être au courant ? Balbutia Edward étonné.

Carlisle se raidit à la remarque de son ange, Edward avait raison, comment savaient-ils ? Serait-il possible qu'ils aient envoyé quelqu'un pour les épier ?

-Alors que nous poursuivions Esmé, nous sommes tombés sur Démétri qui était lui-même en chasse. Il a de suite reconnu l'odeur de son gibier sur nous et plus particulièrement sur Jasper.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit son compagnon.

-Démétri est un traqueur, tu sais que certains vampires possèdent des dons ? Demanda Eléazar au jeune homme. Et bien, Démétri est capable de retrouver n'importe quelle personne dont il a humé l'odeur. Bree a été arrêtée et exécutée pour l'attentat qu'elle a préparé contre la Reine Victoria, cependant, les Volturi ont deviné la présence d'un autre vampire. Démétri a remonté sa piste jusqu'à Gloucester.

-C'est celui qui nous a attaqué ? Comprit Edward.

-Oui. Nous avons expliqué à Démétri ce qui s'est passé, il est aussitôt reparti pour Londres, chose étrange car il aurait dû se mettre en chasse d'Esmé avec nous, je ne l'avais jamais vu refuser une proie. Bref, les Volturi ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais en venant, j'ai remarqué que des gardes étaient déjà présents, ils semblent surveiller Gloucester et j'ai dû montrer patte blanche pour pouvoir entrer dans ton domaine.

Carlisle accueillit l'information avec un froncement de sourcils. D'un côté, il était soulagé qu'autant de vampires soient présents pour protéger son ange, mais d'un autre côté, il appréhendait la réaction d'Aro quand ce dernier apprendrait qu'Edward était passé si proche de la mort. Il craignait que le vampire n'emmène son compagnon loin de lui.

-Je pense donc que tu peux laisser Edward seul à Gloucester sans aucune crainte, poursuivit Eléazar qui ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué son trouble. Jasper va avoir besoin de toute notre attention.

-Il a raison, insista son ange. Je vais me reposer, puis, je vous rejoindrais.

-Edward…

-Je ne risque rien.

-Très bien, céda le Lord, je vais demander à Alfred de te monter un repas, il veillera à ce que tu te nourrisses et surtout que tu te reposes. Je reviendrai te chercher.

Edward hocha la tête avant de s'appuyer contre ses oreillers. Bien qu'étonné d'avoir eu gain de cause, Carlisle apprécia la soudaine docilité du jeune homme. Il embrassa chastement ses lèvres avant de quitter leur lit, puis, la chambre en compagnie d'Eléazar. Après avoir donné quelques consignes à son personnel, il rejoignit le Comte qui l'attendait dans la cour. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de celui-ci, le Duc remarqua que son ami fixait les fenêtres de la chambre d'Edward d'un œil soucieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Lord Cullen.

-Tu te souviens que j'ai moi-même un don ?

-Oui et ?

-Edward a changé, affirma Eléazar, je ne le perçois plus de la même manière.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été confronté à cela, mais je devine un immense potentiel en lui. A mon avis et, même s'il ne profite plus de mes services depuis des siècles, tu ferais mieux de le cacher à Aro.

-Trop tard, marmonna Carlisle alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers Dorset Manor. A ton avis, pourquoi avons-nous droit à la protection des gardes Volturi ?

-C'est pour lui ? Aro t'a parlé de sa nature ?

-Non, grogna le Duc, il n'a rien dit, j'ai simplement pu constater qu'il semble avoir un profond attachement pour Edward.

-Un profond attachement ? Répéta Eléazar incrédule. Aro ne tient à personne, tout le monde est remplaçable pour lui !

-Je t'assure qu'il agit différemment avec Edward. Il l'a pratiquement élevé.

-Elevé ? J'ai un peu de mal à le croire, admit le Comte, sauf peut-être s'il a remarqué le potentiel de ton compagnon, cependant, je suis étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà transformé. Cette patience ne lui ressemble pas.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, certaines choses m'échappent. Cependant, l'arrivée d'Aro ne m'enchante guère.

Eléazar ne put qu'être d'accord avec ses propos. Les deux vampires se turent alors qu'ils faisaient leurs premiers pas dans le parc de Dorset Manor. Ils ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer dans le hall du manoir, aussitôt, ils furent assaillis par la lourde atmosphère qui pesait sur la demeure. Un silence glacial régnait entre les murs du manoir, ils croisèrent quelques domestiques qui se hâtaient de se retrancher dans leurs quartiers et qui prirent à peine le temps de les saluer. Un cri déchirant les fit sursauter, il échangea un regard avec Eléazar, ce dernier prit la direction de la chambre du Maître des lieux alors qu'il se rendait dans les appartements de Pearl. Carmen lui céda sa place dès qu'il fut dans la chambre, il comprit qu'elle se hâtait de rejoindre Eléazar pour l'aider à maîtriser le Marquis. Le médecin s'approcha du lit où Pearl était allongée, il s'assit sur le rebord de la couche. Son cœur se serra quand il vit les joues humides de la mère en deuil, ses yeux rougis. Carlisle prit sa main fine dans la sienne, ses doigts cherchant le pouls au creux de son poignet.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Le Duc tourna la tête vers la Comtesse dont les yeux humides venaient de croiser les siens.

-Eléazar et Carmen prennent soin de Jasper.

-Je ne parle pas de Jasper, le contredit Pearl, mais d'Edward.

-Il se repose.

-Vous auriez dû rester près de lui, il a besoin de vous.

-Oui, mais vous aussi. Je vais vous donner quelque chose qui vous aidera à dormir, l'informa-t-il, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

-Merci, mais j'aimerais quelque chose de léger, je veux avoir toutes mes facultés pour dire adieu à mon fils cet après-midi.

-Cet après-midi ?

-Oui, Jasper, et je suis d'accord avec lui, souhaite que l'enterrement ait lieu aujourd'hui. Je pense que cela est trop dur pour lui d'attendre plus longtemps, d'avoir son… son corps… Oh, mon Dieu… Carlisle, pourquoi m'a-t-on aussi pris mon bébé ?

-Pearl, souffla Carlisle avant de l'étreindre.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pris à la place ? Robert était innocent. Il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je survivre à mes enfants ? A mon petit ? Pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé, Pearl, si j'en avais le pouvoir, j'effacerais toute cette douleur et je vous rendrais votre fils.

-J'ai mal… Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai mal…

-Je comprends… Robert était quelqu'un de bien, je tenais énormément à lui. Maintenant, je vais vous donner un médicament qui va vous étourdir. William va rester à vos côtés.

-Merci, Carlisle.

-Reposez-vous, Pearl, je passerai vous revoir dans peu de temps. »

Carlisle s'assura que la mère de Robert prenne bien son médicament. Puis, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Il attendit de voir ses paupières se fermer. Ses doigts effleurèrent les joues de la Comtesse, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes. Il embrassa son front. Il remercia ensuite William de veiller sur Pearl. Le Duc rejoignit ensuite la chambre du Marquis où le corps de Robert reposait. Carlisle se figea sur le seuil de la pièce. Carmen était assise sur une chaise auprès du lit, sa tête était baissée, ses mains étaient jointes en une prière alors qu'elle se recueillait sur la dépouille de leur ami. Eléazar se tenait derrière son épouse, ses deux mains reposaient sur le dossier de la chaise de Carmen, lui aussi semblait prier. Cependant, ce qui le choqua le plus fut le comportement de Jasper, son meilleur ami était allongé à côté du corps de Robert. Le Marquis ne bougeait pas, il n'avait plus rien d'humain, son regard était éteint le faisant paraître mort et Carlisle savait qu'en quelque sorte c'était le cas. Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit pour lui aussi se recueillir.

Le temps passait sans que personne ne bouge. Carlisle et Eléazar échangèrent un regard, Jasper n'avait pas bougé et le mutisme dans lequel il semblait enfermé les inquiétait de plus en plus. Le Duc contourna lentement le lit pour poser une main sur l'épaule du Marquis, celui-ci ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers lui, son regard restait focalisé sur Robert. Carlisle appela doucement son ami, cherchant à avoir une réaction. Eléazar se joignit à lui, le regard sombre du Marquis les inquiétant, Jasper avait besoin de se nourrir, ils ne voulaient pas que le chagrin et la soif lui fassent perdre la tête et qu'il n'attaque un des humains travaillant à Dorset Manor ou la mère de Robert. Alors qu'ils essayaient depuis presque une heure d'attirer l'attention de Jasper, ce dernier releva soudain la tête. Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand il vit le Marquis se redresser. En un bond, Jasper jaillit du lit et se précipita vers la porte, Eléazar et lui se précipitèrent à sa suite. Un grognement secoua le torse du Duc quand il reconnut le tendre parfum qui accompagnait le nouveau venu, tout en maugréant à l'encontre de son amant, il bouscula Jasper pour se placer entre son compagnon et son meilleur ami.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda doucement Carlisle à sa moitié.

-Je vais bien, ma place est ici auprès de Jasper et de Pearl.

Le Duc leva les yeux au ciel, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était plus temps de polémiquer, son ange n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il vérifia cependant que son bras était bien immobilisé et il rajusta ses vêtements, apparemment, Edward s'était habillé seul et il imaginait sans mal qu'il avait dû imposer son départ à ses gens. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à voir apparaître Benjamin qui affichait une mine désolée. Il le rassura d'un sourire avant de le congédier d'un geste de la main. Carlisle passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et ils se tournèrent vers Jasper, le Duc fut rassuré de voir Eléazar aux côtés du Marquis car son regard noir ne le rassurait en rien.

-Jasper, je…

-Tais-toi !

Edward sursauta contre lui, il en fit de même tout comme Eléazar qui fut aussi surpris qu'eux par l'éclat de colère de Jasper.

-Sors immédiatement de ma maison ! Gronda Jasper en fusillant son ange du regard et en faisant un pas menaçant dans leur direction.

-Je suis déso…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Sors de suite de chez toi ! Où dois-je te traîner à l'extérieur ?

-Jasper, je ne vou…

-Monsieur le Marquis ! Coupa Jasper d'une voix froide. Tu n'es rien ! Rien, tu m'entends ? C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir là-bas ! Toi et pas Robert ! Robert n'avait rien fait !

-Je sais, murmura Edward en étouffant péniblement un sanglot, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que…

-La ferme ! Tais-toi ! J'aurais dû l'éloigner de toi ! Tu portes malheur !

-Jasper, tu vas trop loin ! Intervint Carlisle.

-Oh, non ! S'il n'était pas entré dans nos vies, Robert serait vivant ! Nous serions heureux ! Hurla Jasper fou de rage. Va-t'en, Edward ! Va-t'en avant que je ne te tue !

Carlisle rendit son regard noir à Jasper, leurs feulements furieux résonnèrent dans le hall. Le Duc cessa de toiser son meilleur ami quand il sentit Edward quitter son étreinte pour sortir précipitamment du Manoir. Il se lança à sa poursuite et le stoppa sur le perron en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

-Chut, tout va bien, chut, mon ange, souffla Carlisle en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son ange. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, il est aveuglé par son chagrin.

-Il… Il a raison…

-Non, je t'interdis de penser ça ! Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, Esmé est la seule et unique coupable, est-ce clair ?

-Je…

-Je vais te raccompagner, offrit Carlisle en essuyant ses larmes, tu vas te reposer, puis, je viendrais te chercher.

Alors qu'il cherchait l'assentiment du jeune homme, des feulements, des bruits de combat leur parvinrent. Carlisle hésita, observant à tour de rôle l'intérieur du manoir et son ange.

-Vas-y, ordonna Edward. Je vais attendre ici.

Le Duc acquiesça silencieusement avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du manoir. Il venait juste de débouler dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Maître quand il aperçut un trou béant dans un mur. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'interstice pour apercevoir Eléazar allongé au milieu des gravats du mur alors que Jasper s'avançait dans sa direction d'un pas décidé.

-Calme-toi ! Intervint Carlisle.

-Il est parti ? Cria son ami.

-Oui, Edward est à l'extérieur. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et reprendre tes esprits !

-Reprendre mes esprits ? Tu plaisantes ? Il a tué Robert !

-Il n'a pas tué Robert ! Le contredit Carlisle furieux d'entendre son ami accuser ainsi le jeune homme. Reprends tes esprits, mon ami, Edward n'est en rien coupable ! Il a fait tout son possible pour protéger Robert.

-Ce n'était pas suffisant !

-Que voulais-tu de plus ? Qu'il meure lui aussi ?

-Oui, cela aurait été préférable !

Carlisle recula comme s'il venait de prendre un coup en plein ventre, les propos de son ami, même s'ils étaient dictés par la colère et le chagrin, le blessaient ! Le Duc releva la tête quand il entendit le profond soupir poussé par le Marquis, il releva la tête pour voir les traits soudains durs de son meilleur ami. Carlisle fut soulagé de le voir paraître plus calme.

-Je ne veux plus le voir, déclara froidement Jasper en passant devant lui, et si jamais il ose venir aux funérailles de Robert, crois-moi qu'Eléazar et toi ne pourraient rien faire, je le tuerai.

Sur cette menace qui le fit frissonner, le Marquis quitta la chambre dévastée pour rejoindre celle où reposait son seul et unique amour. Carlisle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux tout en essayant d'apaiser une partie de son être qui rêvait de corriger Jasper pour avoir osé parler ainsi de son ange. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il observait la porte de la chambre. Le Duc fit un effort pour se détendre et retrouver son calme quand il sentit la main d'Eléazar sur son épaule.

-Détends-toi, Carlisle, demanda doucement le Comte.

-Comment peut-il accuser ainsi Edward ? Il souffre tout autant que toi ou moi, si ce n'est plus. Il aimait Robert comme un frère. Un lien particulier les unissait.

-Jasper sait tout ça, mais il souffre trop pour le moment pour le voir. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

-Je n'en ai pas… Edward ne pourra pas faire son deuil s'il ne dit pas adieu à Robert, s'il n'assiste pas à son enterrement.

-Jasper ne l'acceptera pas.

-Eléazar, je t'en prie, aide-moi à le raisonner.

-Je vais t'aider, Carlisle, mais n'oublie pas non plus que Jasper est celui qui souffre le plus. Tu dois respecter son chagrin. »

Carlisle grogna. Bien entendu, Eléazar avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son compagnon. Le Comte posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre. Le Duc voulut protester, il avait promis à Edward de le raccompagner, mais Eléazar lui fit remarquer que s'ils voulaient convaincre Jasper c'était maintenant ou jamais. Et puis, le Comte ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'Edward avait sûrement besoin d'être un peu seul.

.

* * *

.

Edward descendit lentement les quelques marches, le jeune homme se tourna, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il aurait aimé avoir la force de rentrer à nouveau, d'affronter le regard accusateur de Jasper, de supporter sa colère en espérant que cela le soulagerait un peu. De sa main valide, Edward essuya ses larmes. Il avança un peu, le gravier grinçant sous ses pas, il chercha refuge à l'écart des regards pour laisser libre court à son chagrin. Le jeune homme trouva un recoin derrière un arbre et le coin du Manoir, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, se recroquevillant autant que ses membres endoloris le lui permettaient. Des sanglots secouèrent son torse alors que sa main libre se crispait sur ses vêtements.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, Edward ne cessait de revoir le visage blême de Robert, ses yeux qui ne brillaient plus… Son cœur se serra. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir su protéger son meilleur ami ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de le protéger ? Sa poitrine lui faisait de plus en plus mal, sa respiration devenait laborieuse alors qu'il ne cessait de pleurer. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de revivre la scène, frissonnant toujours plus alors qu'il voyait la vie quitter le corps de son ami. Un cri déchirant lui échappa et alors que les ténèbres menaçaient de l'envahir, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Edward tenta de se dégager, mais Carlisle ne lui laissa pas le choix, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Le nez enfouit dans les vêtements du vampire, il inspira avant de se raidir, il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur de Carlisle ! Alors qu'il allait repousser la personne, celle-ci se mit à fredonner une berceuse. Aussitôt, Edward reconnut l'air familier. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras rassurants.

Edward ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il lui sembla qu'un long moment s'était écoulé. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de lentement se redresser. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage, son corps endolori n'ayant pas apprécié cette étreinte. Sa main libre essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et il inspira profondément avant de croiser les pupilles carmin du vampire.

« -Que faites-vous ici ? Murmura Edward.

-Nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé, il nous a semblé normal de venir apporter notre soutien.

-Jasper… Enfin, Monsieur le Marquis est à l'intérieur.

-Pour ma part, je ne suis pas venu prendre des nouvelles de Jasper, mais de toi. Tu es blessé.

-Je vais bien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je suis vivant, donc, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Seul Jasper compte et Robert aussi…

-Si tu savais à quel point tu comptes à mes yeux, Edward.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tout en dévisageant Aro, surpris par les propos du Volturi. Quelle importance pouvait-il donc avoir pour l'Ancien ? Certes, il savait que sa mère entretenait une relation avec Aro, il avait toujours pensé que c'était pour cela que le vampire prenait soin de lui, mais il semblait qu'il ait eu tort, y'avait-il quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? A bien y repenser, l'Ancien avait toujours eu un comportement protecteur, voire paternel avec lui.

-As-tu mangé ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit doucement Edward.

-Tu devrais pourtant manger quelque chose, Carlisle n'a pas insisté ?

-Je peux, moi aussi, être têtu, rappela-t-il.

-Je le sais bien, soupira Aro en lui souriant tout en caressant sa joue, tu… »

Le Volturi se tut quand il vit ses yeux soudain emplis de larmes, Edward faisait son possible pour réprimer son chagrin, mais la douleur se raviva quand il vit Arthur venir se frotter contre son mollet. Le chat ronronna avant de lui offrir un regard pour réclamer des caresses. Guenièvre ne tarda pas à arriver et les deux chats cherchèrent son attention. Sa main effleura ses genoux et les chats n'attendirent pas une autre invitation, ils sautèrent sur ses cuisses où ils se roulèrent en boule en ronronnant de plaisir pendant qu'il caressait leurs têtes. Soudain, Arthur décida de réclamer plus, il se hissa sur ses pattes arrière, ses deux pattes avant se posèrent sur son torse pour réclamer plus de caresses. Ses doigts glissèrent alors lentement le long de la tête du chat, descendant vers la nuque de l'animal. Il pouvait sentir sous sa peau les pulsations du cœur d'Arthur. Etrangement, sa bouche ne tarda pas à être envahie par de la salive. Son ventre se contracta alors qu'il abaissait la tête. Le miaulement aigu d'Arthur ne l'interpella pas, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses dents ne tardèrent pas à se planter dans la chair.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle ne savait plus que dire ou que faire, Jasper ne changerait pas d'avis, il ne voulait plus d'Edward, il ne voulait même pas l'autoriser à assister à la cérémonie de loin ! Eléazar et Carmen lui lancèrent un regard désolé. Le Duc allait annoncer son départ pour raccompagner Edward à Gloucester Castle quand tous les vampires tournèrent leur tête vers la porte de la chambre pour voir entrer Marcus. Jasper réprima un feulement et Carlisle comprenait son ami qui ne voulait sûrement pas voir les Volturi partager ce moment privé et intime.

« -Carmen, Eléazar, salua Marcus à tour de rôle, Carlisle, Jasper… Je suis navré pour cette horrible perte, Jasper, je comprends ton chagrin et je le partage. Accepte mes plus sincères condoléances.

-Je vous remercie, Marcus, articula péniblement Jasper avant de se reporter dans la contemplation de Robert.

-Caius se joint à moi pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve, il est navré de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais il avait une affaire urgente à régler. Quant à Aro… Et bien, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Carlisle suivit le regard de Marcus qui dévia vers la fenêtre. Aussitôt, le Duc de raidit en comprenant ce qui avait bien pu retenir Aro à l'extérieur. Après avoir murmuré quelques mots d'excuses, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, bien décidé à retrouver son ange ! Une fois sur le perron du Manoir, Carlisle huma l'air pour suivre la trace de son compagnon qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver et à suivre. Lord Cullen s'arrêta à quelques pieds de l'arbre où le jeune homme était assis dans l'herbe aux côtés du Volturi. Edward caressait d'un geste distrait Arthur pendant que Guenièvre semblait somnoler sur ses genoux.

-Je pense que je vais m'éloigner avant qu'un vampire jaloux ne me saute au cou, plaisanta Aro en remarquant sa présence.

Edward releva la tête en entendant les propos du Volturi, le regard du jeune homme s'éclaira quand il le vit. Carlisle lui sourit en retour et il s'approcha d'eux, s'agenouillant devant son compagnon pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Bonjour, Aro.

-Bonjour, Carlisle.

-Pardonne-nous, mais nous allons devoir te laisser, Edward a besoin de repos et il sera mieux à Gloucester qu'ici dans l'herbe.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu as tout à fait raison, approuva l'Ancien. Je viendrais vous rendre visite.

Carlisle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un commentaire, il n'avait jamais douté que le Chef des Volturi passerait chez eux. Le Duc se releva et offrit une main à Edward pour l'aider à en faire autant, mais le jeune homme réussit à se lever sans son aide avec une facilité qui l'étonna compte tenu de ses blessures. Son compagnon saisit sa main et alors que le jeune homme observait les chats qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher, Carlisle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Aro. Une certaine odeur avait attiré son attention et il eut confirmation de son soupçon quand il vit le Volturi tirer sur la manche de son vêtement pour dissimuler son avant-bras. Les deux vampires se défièrent du regard, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre dissimulait ou savait.

-Viens, Edward, nous rentrons, dit-il.

Carlisle passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de son ange avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt, des miaulements résonnèrent autour d'eux et, malgré la peur qu'il devait leur inspirer, les chats s'agrippèrent à lui, leurs fines griffes plantées dans son mollet. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour se débarrasser des animaux, Aro se pencha et attrapa les chats qu'il déposa dans les bras d'Edward.

-Ils sont à..., commença à protester Edward avant de se taire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que tu en prennes soin, affirma Aro.

-Je ne pense pas que Monsieur le Marquis soit d'accord avec cela.

-Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'Aro a raison, assura Carlisle. Tiens-les bien.

Edward raffermit sa prise sur les chats avant qu'il ne s'élance en direction de Gloucester. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour pénétrer dans le hall de sa demeure. Alfred se hâta de venir à leur rencontre, une mine peinée sur son visage, mais Carlisle le rassura d'un signe de la tête, lui signifiant qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de la fuite de son ange. Le Duc porta son compagnon jusqu'à leur chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Les chats ne tardèrent pas à quitter le giron de son compagnon pour aller découvrir leur nouveau territoire. Edward réprima un sanglot et Carlisle comprit pourquoi quand il vit que les deux chats avaient élu domicile sur une veste que le jeune homme avait prêté à Robert et qui avait donc gardé l'odeur du défunt.

-Je suis là, souffla le Duc en étreignant son ange, calme-toi, mon amour.

Edward enfouit son visage dans sa veste et il put sentir sa main libre agripper fermement son vêtement. Carlisle ne savait plus quoi faire. Que ce soit Jasper ou Edward, il était incapable de les consoler, peut-être parce que son propre chagrin l'en empêchait. Le Duc sentit les cheveux du jeune homme caresser son menton, il baissa les yeux pour croiser les émeraudes embuées de larmes. Carlisle se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres offertes. Alors que leurs langues se trouvaient, le vampire se raidit, étouffant difficilement un grognement de rage.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Edward déconcerté par sa soudaine immobilité.

-Rien.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors qu'il faisait son possible pour garder son calme, alors qu'une partie de lui avait envie d'hurler pour avoir senti le sang d'un autre vampire dans la bouche de son compagnon.

-Carlisle ? »

Le Duc pouvait sentir sans problème l'angoisse de son ange, mais il ne dit rien, trop occupé à se concentrer pour retrouver son calme. Sans un mot, le médecin retira l'attelle qui maintenait immobilisée l'épaule de sa moitié, il manipula ensuite cette dernière et cela ne tira aucune grimace au jeune homme. Il examina ensuite les côtes et le genou de son compagnon qui semblaient aussi tous deux presque guéris. La soudaine bonne santé d'Edward ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il s'était nourri de sang et pas n'importe quel sang s'il en jugeait par le comportement d'Aro. Un léger feulement lui échappa, il posa ensuite son regard de prédateur sur le visage de sa moitié qui recula légèrement, autant intrigué qu'inquiet par son comportement. Carlisle esquissa un petit sourire avant de se pencher vers le jeune homme pour s'emparer des lèvres de son compagnon. Alors qu'Edward se détendait entre ses bras, le Duc rompit le baiser pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son amant, ses dents agaçant la chair tendre avant de la percer doucement. Il ne tarda pas à entailler sa propre lèvre et leurs sangs se mélangèrent. Carlisle embrassa alors avec ferveur son compagnon, tout en se régalant de leurs sangs, effaçant par la même occasion le goût d'Aro. Avec regret, Lord Cullen délaissa les lèvres de sa moitié pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Le Duc déposa de tendres baisers sur le visage d'Edward qui ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse.

« -Carlisle, l'interpella doucement le jeune homme, j'ai entendu les domestiques parler des obsèques de Robert, est-ce vraiment cet après-midi ?

-Oui, répondit Carlisle.

Le médecin savait qu'il allait faire du mal à son compagnon, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de défier Jasper, il était sûr que le Marquis n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

-Edward, il faut que je te parle, annonça-t-il inquiet de la réaction de son ange.

-Je te remercie de vouloir prendre soin de moi, de vouloir me préserver, murmura Edward en caressant sa joue, mais ne te tracasse pas tant pour moi, je sais que je ne peux pas venir.

-Comment ?

-Je conçois que Monsieur le Marquis ne souhaite pas ma présence aux obsèques, ce n'est pas ma place, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, gronda Carlisle, tu n'es coupable de rien !

Edward esquissa un sourire trop triste à son goût, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne croyait point en ses propos. Le Duc voulut prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, mais ce dernier s'éloigna et descendit du lit. Avec surprise, il le vit ôter lentement sa veste pour la déposer sur une chaise. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures et déboutonna sa chemise avant de revenir se rallonger sur le lit.

-Pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, me donner quelque chose pour dormir ? S'enquit doucement son ange.

-Je ne pense pas que la drogue soit une bonne idée, je vais rester à tes côtés et tu vas essayer de trouver le sommeil entre mes bras.

-Non, tu dois retourner à Dorset Manor, tu dois assister aux obsèques.

-Edward…

-Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît, si tu y assistes, je serais présent grâce à toi. »

Le Duc observa son ange avant de se ranger à son avis. Le médecin quitta la chambre pour son bureau où il prit un peu de poudre permettant un sommeil sans rêve. Le médicament prêt, il gagna leur chambre où Edward s'était glissé sous une épaisse couverture qu'il avait prise dans l'armoire. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit qu'Edward avait la tête enfouit dans son oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui. Carlisle lui tendit le verre dont le jeune homme but son contenu jusqu'à sa dernière goutte. Pendant ce temps, Lord Cullen tira les rideaux plongeant la chambre dans une douce obscurité. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour récupérer le verre et le déposer sur le chevet. Il embrassa tendrement Edward avant de surveiller le rythme cardiaque de son ange qui ralentissait doucement. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, ses muscles se détendirent alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil artificiel. Carlisle déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son compagnon avant de se redresser. Il allait quitter la chambre quand il délogea les chats couchés sur la veste, il posa ensuite le vêtement sur le lit, près d'Edward, les chats sautèrent sur le lit pour se réinstaller sur la veste tout en se blottissant contre son compagnon.

Après avoir demandé à Alfred de veiller discrètement sur le sommeil d'Edward, Carlisle rejoignit Dorset Manor. Alors qu'il traversait le parc, ses pas ralentirent quand il aperçut des hommes creuser près d'un chêne centenaire. Il déglutit péniblement, submergé par la vague de chagrin que cette vue causait en lui. D'un pas tremblant, il gagna le Manoir. Le jeune homme allait gagner la chambre quand il entendit de légers sanglots provenir du salon. Il frappa doucement contre la porte avant d'entrer pour trouver Pearl, vêtue de noir, assise seule sur le canapé. Il fit quelques pas. La Comtesse de Shaw releva aussitôt la tête et essuya rapidement ses larmes tout en tentant de maîtriser son chagrin.

« -Pearl, soupira Carlisle en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en prenant ses mains entre les siennes, vous n'avez pas à dissimuler votre chagrin. Nous partageons votre souffrance.

-Merci.

-Avez-vous mangé ou bu quelque chose ?

-Non, je n'ai guère faim.

-Vous devriez pourtant au moins prendre un thé, cela vous ferait du bien.

Pearl accepta du bout des lèvres de prendre quelques gorgées de thé, Carlisle se hâta de préparer la boisson et de la lui servir.

-Edward… Edward, va-t-il bien ?

-Oui. Il a beaucoup de chagrin, je lui ai donné quelque chose pour dormir.

-Oh, je pensais qu'il voudrait assister aux obsèques ?

-Oui, il aurait aimé, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Jasper ne souhaite pas qu'il soit là.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il tient Edward pour responsable du décès de Robert.

-Mais c'est faux ! Se récria Pearl visiblement choquée avant de se lever. Je vais lui parler !

-Pearl, je vous remercie, mais n'en faites rien. Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas de simples êtres humains. Nos réactions peuvent être très violentes, surtout si nous perdons notre âme sœur. Jasper ne tolèrera pas la présence d'Edward, du moins, tant qu'il n'aura pas fait son deuil, ce qui pourra prendre des années, peut-être même des siècles, rajouta silencieusement Carlisle.

-Ce n'est pas juste, Edward a besoin d'assister à la cérémonie pour dire a… adieu à Robert, balbutia Pearl.

-Je sais, mais, je vous en prie, n'en soufflez pas mot à Jasper. Il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus.

Pearl acquiesça même si elle ne semblait pas partager son opinion. Carlisle n'eut guère le loisir d'en discuter davantage avec elle car ils furent rejoints par le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford, les Volturi et Jasper. Le Duc ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au Chef des Anciens qui l'ignora. Jasper vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Pearl, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la dame et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Il est temps, dit simplement le Marquis d'une voix tremblante.

Pearl inspira profondément avant de se lever, Carmen la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Carlisle prit place aux côtés de Jasper qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide pour se relever. Mettant sa rancœur de côté, il soutint son ami jusqu'à la chambre pour assister à la mise en bière. La main de Jasper se crispa autour de la sienne lorsqu'il vit les officiants des pompes funèbres déposer délicatement le corps de Robert dans le cercueil. Carlisle ravala ses propres sanglots quand il vit le visage pâle de leur ami reposer sur l'oreiller de soie blanche. Le visage baigné de larmes qu'ils ne pouvaient verser, Pearl s'approcha du cercueil pour déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de Robert. Une fois qu'elle se fut reculée, toujours soutenue par Carmen, Carlisle poussa doucement son ami vers le cercueil.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura Jasper, je ne veux pas. Carlisle… Carlisle, dis-leur de le sortir de cette boîte…

-Non, Jasper, il faut…

-Je veux le garder avec moi.

-Tu ne peux pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi ferme que douce. Viens, il faut lui dire au revoir.

Carlisle poussa doucement son ami jusqu'au cercueil. Le corps de Jasper trembla contre le sien, Eléazar vint aussitôt se poster de l'autre côté pour le soutenir. Lentement, le Marquis se pencha, ses lèvres froides effleurèrent celles toutes aussi glacées de sa moitié. A eux deux, ils soutinrent Jasper jusqu'à l'extérieur, suivant de près le cercueil, Carmen et Pearl marchant juste derrière eux, les Volturi fermant la marche. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le pasteur qui les accueillit et Carlisle pria pour qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de l'homme et Jasper ne serait pas la seule menace ! Heureusement, la cérémonie se passa sans encombre. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il vit le cercueil être peu à peu recouvert par les pelletées de terre.

-Non ! S'écria soudain Jasper. Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous…

-Chut ! Intervint Carlisle en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Il le faut, Jasper, je suis désolé, mais il le faut. »

Carlisle accompagna son ami dans sa chute, l'enserrant toujours dans l'étau de ses bras alors qu'il sanglotait en regardant le bois du cercueil disparaître de leur vue. Le duc enfouit son visage dans les boucles blondes de son ami alors que celui-ci ne cessait de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Une fois que la tombe fut recouverte de fleurs, le Pasteur, les croque-morts et les gens de Dorset Manor s'éloignèrent pour les laisser à leur chagrin.

La nuit était presque tombée quand Jasper accepta de se relever. Péniblement, Eléazar et lui le raccompagnèrent jusqu'au manoir. Ils venaient à peine de l'asseoir dans un fauteuil que Marcus s'approcha avec un verre contenant du sang. Carlisle haussa un sourcil, mais l'Ancien le rassura en lui disant qu'il s'agissait de sang animal. Le Duc accepta le verre et le tendit à Jasper, ce dernier le refusa d'un signe de la tête, mais il ne tint pas compte de sa protestation et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Finalement, la faim et l'odeur si tentante eurent raison de la volonté de Jasper qui avala rapidement le contenu de la tasse. Ayant prévu que sa soif ne serait pas étanchée, Marcus lui tendit un autre gobelet. Lorsque la dernière coupe fut vidée, le Duc remarqua que le regard de son meilleur ami était un peu moins flou. Jasper semblait retrouver un peu de son contrôle. Carlisle se leva et posa un regard un peu inquiet sur l'horloge, il était bien plus tard qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, Edward devait être réveillé. Eléazar qui avait suivi son regard lui fit signe de partir. Il le remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de prendre congé de tous. Alors qu'il passait la porte du salon, il sentit peser sur lui le regard de Jasper, Carlisle se retourna et fut frappé de plein fouet par la jalousie émanant de son meilleur ami. Le Duc referma la porte, il ne pouvait en vouloir à Jasper, si les rôles étaient inversés, il aurait agi comme lui.

.

* * *

.

Jasper observait d'un œil morne toutes les personnes présentent dans son salon. Carlisle se leva et il le vit échanger un regard avec Eléazar, la seconde suivante, son meilleur ami l'étreignait brièvement avant de le saluer, pressé de rejoindre sûrement son Cher Edward. Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit quand il réalisa que lui il n'avait plus personne à chérir. Le Marquis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se lever pour s'approcher de l'une des fenêtres de laquelle il pouvait apercevoir le petit monticule de terre croulant sous les fleurs. Un sanglot lui échappa et aussitôt il fut entouré d'Eléazar et de Marcus.

« -Ça va, murmura-t-il, je… J'aimerais rester seul. »

Eléazar et Marcus échangèrent un regard, hésitant vraisemblablement à le laisser seul. Jasper ferma les yeux et usa quelque peu de son don pour les forcer à sortir. Une fois seul, il contempla pendant un moment la tombe de son unique amour, ses poings se serrèrent alors que son regard déviait lentement vers Gloucester. Il imaginait sans mal que Carlisle avait retrouvé son compagnon, qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, qu'il pouvait sentir son corps chaud pressé contre le sien, peut-être même étaient-ils en train de s'aimer ? Colère et jalousie se disputèrent en lui. Pourtant, Jasper savait qu'il n'était pas juste, il était même certain que si Robert était présent, il lui aurait reproché son comportement. Edward n'y était pour rien. S'il voulait être honnête, il devait admettre que le jeune homme avait fait son possible pour défendre Robert, Edward avait même combattu le nouveau-né, il en était certain au vue des blessures que chacun portait. Jasper serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures pâlissent, il aurait dû écouter son instinct et transformer Robert le jour de leur rencontre !

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il traverser l'éternité alors que son âme sœur était morte ? Il savait déjà qu'il n'en aurait pas la force. Robert était mort et il mourrait avec lui ! Le seul problème était : comment ? Carlisle et Eléazar ne l'aideraient sûrement pas dans son entreprise, il était même certain que ses amis ne cesseraient de le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il n'irait pas provoquer un vampire pour que celui-ci le tue. Jasper aurait pu attendre, attendre qu'ils relâchent leur vigilance, cependant, la patience n'était pas son fort et chaque jour sans Robert lui semblait insurmontable. Le Marquis pensa ensuite aux Volturi et aux gardes, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux accepterait d'abréger ses souffrances ? Cependant, l'attitude protectrice de Marcus lui dit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ainsi gain de cause. Jasper vint même à regretter l'absence de Caius qui, lui, n'aurait pas hésité à lui arracher la tête à sa simple demande. Soudain, un plan se dessina dans son esprit. Il suffisait de pousser tous ces vampires à vouloir sa peau. Il y avait une personne, une personne dont les Volturi et Carlisle ne toléreraient pas que sa vie soit en danger. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage quand il songea que le jeune homme contribuerait autant à sa mort qu'à celle de Robert.

« -Jasper ?

Le Marquis se retourna en entendant son nom, il se força à afficher un visage neutre pour faire face à Pearl. Cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il remarqua la cape de voyage qu'elle avait enfilé ainsi que ses gants et son chapeau.

-Vous partez ? S'étonna-t-il tout en étant un peu blessé par ce départ.

-Je reviens, assura Pearl, je compte bien prendre soin de vous Jasper jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je voulais simplement vous informer que j'allais à Gloucester, je devrais être de retour dans une heure.

-A Gloucester ? Qu'allez-vous donc y faire ?

-Je vais prendre des nouvelles d'Edward, ce pauvre enfant doit se sentir bien mal.

Bien que la voix de Pearl était posée, il pouvait sentir le reproche y poindre, elle n'appréciait pas la manière dont il avait traité le meilleur ami de son fils et il devait admettre que lui aussi se haïssait pour son comportement.

-Edward va bien, Pearl, il n'a point besoin de vous, il a Carlisle.

-Je tiens tout de même à lui rendre visite et puis, je lui porte les affaires d'Arthur et de Guenièvre.

-Des chats ?

-Oui, ils sont à sa garde puisque vous avez exprimé le désir de vous en débarrasser.

Jasper masqua sa peine, il n'aimait pas ces satanés chats, mais ils étaient ceux de Robert et leur présence aurait été une preuve vivante du passage de sa moitié dans sa vie.

-Je vous accompagne, déclara-t-il soudain en s'approchant de la Comtesse.

-Vous ne comptez pas hurler après ce pauvre Edward ? S'enquit Pearl en posant un regard lourd de reproche sur lui.

-Ne vous a-t-on point mis en garde contre moi, Pearl ? Personne ne vous a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas me contrarier ? S'agaça Jasper.

-Si, Très Cher, mais il se trouve que je n'ai plus personne, mon fils est mort, donc, si vous veniez à abréger ma vie, cela me permettrait de le rejoindre. Cependant, étant donné que je ne semble pas avoir réussi à vous irriter suffisamment, j'accepte que vous m'accompagniez à Gloucester, mais promettez-moi de bien vous tenir ?

-Je serai un ange, promit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Parfait, décréta la Comtesse, vous pourrez donc en profiter pour présenter vos excuses à Edward ! »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings, pourtant, il suivit la Comtesse à l'extérieur pour grimper dans la calèche qui les attendait en bas du perron. Bien entendu, il aurait dû présenter ses excuses à Edward, au fond de lui, il tenait à le faire, néanmoins, cela contrarierait ses plans, il valait mieux que tous croient qu'il en voulait toujours au jeune homme ainsi ils le considèreraient comme une véritable menace quand il attaquerait Edward.

.

* * *

.

A peine était-il rentré à Gloucester que Carlisle s'était précipité dans leur chambre. Alors qu'il pensait trouver Edward éveillé, le jeune homme était toujours profondément endormi. Il s'assit sur le lit pour contempler le visage aux traits paisibles de son compagnon. Alors qu'il allait se glisser dans le lit pour coller son corps à celui de son amant et le garder prisonnier de ses bras, ses projets furent contrariés par l'arrivée d'un visiteur indésirable. Cependant, l'intrus avait des réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément et après ce qu'il avait vu cet après-midi, Aro ne pourrait faire autrement que lui répondre. Carlisle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ange avant de gagner le salon où le Chef des Anciens l'attendait.

« -J'espérais voir Edward, admit le Volturi alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Il dort et je ne compte pas le réveiller pour t'être agréable.

-Que me vaut ce ton emplit de reproches, mon ami ? Demanda Aro.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui a pu me mettre dans un tel état ? Lâcha Carlisle. Dis-moi, Aro, ai-je déjà touché à quelque chose qui t'appartient ?

Le Duc eut le plaisir de voir son ami perdre de sa contenance, apparemment, le Volturi n'avait pas imaginé qu'il aurait remarqué qu'il avait nourri son compagnon ! Cependant, l'Ancien ne tarda pas à reprendre contenance et à poser sur lui un regard songeur. Carlisle se sentit à son tour déstabilisé, il venait d'admettre, certes à mots couverts, qu'il était au courant de l'étrange nature d'Edward. N'était-il pas allé trop loin ? Quelle serait la réaction d'Aro ? Allait-il le faire taire en lui enlevant son ange ?

-Depuis combien de temps se nourrit-il de ton sang ?

Le Volturi venait de poser la question qu'il redoutait tant. Carlisle ne savait que répondre car il ne parvenait pas à discerner les émotions de son ami.

-J'imagine que tu dois aussi boire le sien, ajouta Aro face à son silence, je suis étonné que tu ne m'aies pas attaqué. Tu as un contrôle des plus remarquable, moi, je t'aurais déjà arraché la tête si j'avais appris que mon compagnon s'était nourri de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Même si je pense qu'il est inutile que je te le précise, Edward ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-Qu'est-il ?

-Il est ton compagnon.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, quelle est sa nature Aro ?

-Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? L'aimerais-tu moins si tu apprenais ce qu'il était ?

-Non, mais je dois savoir s'il peut être dangereux.

-Pour toi ?

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais plutôt pour mes gens !

-Edward est aussi doux qu'un agneau, cependant, il se transforme en loup si on s'en prend aux siens. Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire de plus, sinon, je faillirai à ma promesse.

-Quelle promesse ? Aro, je pense avoir droit à des réponses !

-Non et tu devrais savourer ton bonheur, car si jamais toi ou quelqu'un d'autre apprenait l'existence et surtout la nature d'Edward, je serais contraint de le faire exécuter.

-Edward ? Pourquoi ?

-Il ne devrait même pas exister, laissa échapper Aro dans un murmure peiné.

-Aro, je t'en prie, je…

Carlisle ne put poursuivre sa plaidoirie, il venait de sentir la présence d'un vampire dans sa demeure, il se raidit en reconnaissant l'essence de Jasper. Que venait-il faire ici ? Etait-il venu assouvir sa colère en se vengeant sur Edward ? Alors qu'il allait sortir précipitamment pour s'interposer face à son ami, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Jasper qui s'écarta pour laisser passer Pearl. Le Duc se détendit, son ami paraissait étrangement serein.

-Je suis vraiment navrée pour cette visite imprévue, s'excusa la Comtesse en lui tendant un panier, je tenais à vous apporter les affaires d'Arthur et de Guenièvre, mais aussi prendre des nouvelles d'Edward.

-Je vous remercie pour votre prévenance, Pearl, dit Carlisle en baisant la main de la Comtesse, Edward va bien, il dort.

-Oh… Et bien, je passerai demain pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Peut-être pourrais-je me promener avec lui ? Offrit Pearl. J'aimerais, si vous êtes d'accord, qu'il m'accompagne pour me recueillir sur la tombe de mon fils, lui et Robert étaient si proches que sa présence me réconfortera quelque peu.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, il était évident que le Marquis ne tenait pas à blesser Pearl et cette dernière venait habilement de contraindre Jasper à accepter la présence d'Edward.

-Je vous remercie, Pearl, assura-t-il avec sincérité, votre geste touchera énormément Edward, tout comme il me touche.

Pearl lui offrit un petit sourire triste avant d'hocher la tête et de se tourner vers Jasper qu'elle toisa d'un regard sévère.

-J'imagine que je vais rentrer seule puisque vous allez attendre ici qu'Edward s'éveille pour lui présenter vos excuses ?

-Il semble que je n'ai d'autre choix, marmonna Jasper.

La Comtesse de Shaw les salua et quitta le salon. Cependant alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, elle la laissa entrouverte pour laisser entrer Arthur et Guenièvre qui semblaient inspecter leur nouvelle demeure. Guenièvre ne tarda pas à se rouler en boule près de l'âtre, Arthur l'imita non sans avoir au préalable montré ses crocs au Marquis. Décidément, Jasper avait peut-être raison, ce chat le détestait ! Soudain, il réalisa que les chats auraient dû être enfermés dans leur chambre. Carlisle sortit du salon, il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur chaque cœur, cherchant celui de son ange qui battait un peu moins vite que celui des humains. L'angoisse l'étreignit quand il ne le retrouva pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Aro qui avait perçu son trouble.

-Edward n'est plus ici !

-Quoi ? S'écria Jasper.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Carlisle.

-Esmé ? Interrogea le Marquis en humant l'air.

-Non, sa stupidité ! Grommela le Duc. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il faisait semblant de dormir tout à l'heure ! Le médicament ne devait plus faire effet !

-Carlisle, il ne doit pas être bien loin, essaya de tempérer Aro, il sait qu'il est dangereux pour lui de se promener seul dans la nuit. Mes gardes veillent, mais on ne sait jamais.

-Je ne pense pas que cet idiot ait tenu compte du danger auquel il s'exposait ! Ragea Lord Cullen en sortant de Gloucester.

-Mais où serait-il allé en pleine nuit ?

Alors qu'Aro posait cette question, Carlisle croisa le regard de Jasper. Les prunelles de son ami s'éclairèrent tout à coup alors qu'il comprenait à son tour où était allé Edward.

-Allons-y, déclara simplement Jasper. »

Carlisle et lui s'élancèrent, Aro se joignit à eux ainsi que dans son sillage plusieurs gardes Volturi. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre l'endroit où quelques heures plus tôt le corps de Robert avait été inhumé. Un feulement de rage secoua le torse de Jasper qui prit aussitôt une posture d'attaque pendant qu'Aro et lui observaient avec stupeur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

.

* * *

.

Edward avait patiemment attendu que Carlisle quitte leur chambre, il avait fait son possible pour paraître endormi et il fut soulagé d'arriver à berner son vampire. Bien entendu, il n'était pas fier de ses agissements, mais il avait besoin de dire au revoir à son ami, de passer au moins quelques minutes à se recueillir sur sa tombe et il savait que Carlisle ne le laisserait pas y aller, du moins, pas tant que Monsieur le Marquis serait furieux contre lui. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Edward s'habilla avant de quitter sur la pointe des pieds sa chambre. Les éclats de voix du salon lui permirent de sortir sans s'inquiéter que Carlisle ne le surprenne, cependant, il s'alarma quelque peu quand il comprit que le Duc se disputait avec Aro. Une fois à l'extérieur, le jeune homme s'enfonça dans les bois, se fiant à une petite voix dans sa tête qui semblait vouloir le guider dans l'obscurité tout en lui permettant d'éviter les gardes. Edward s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle il atteignit le coin du parc où Robert reposait. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant le monticule recouvrant le cercueil de son ami. Le jeune homme se pencha pour cueillir quelques fleurs des champs avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant la tombe. Comme si une vanne venait de s'ouvrir, ses larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il déposait son modeste bouquet à côté de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il regretta alors de n'avoir rien prévu qui soit à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il portait à Robert, à la hauteur de la bonté, de la gentillesse de son meilleur ami. Non, il n'avait que ces quelques fleurs et en plus son esprit restait désespérément vide, il était incapable de prononcer une ode, une oraison en l'honneur de Robert. Décidément, il faisait un bien piètre ami. Une nouvelle fois, il pensa que les Parques s'étaient trompées, elles avaient coupé le mauvais fil, il aurait dû être dans cette tombe et Robert à sa place. Edward étouffa son cri de douleur dans son poing serré, il ne voulait pas que le Marquis découvre sa présence, pas de peur d'être puni ou battu pour avoir outrepassé sa volonté, mais pour ne pas le déranger dans sa peine.

_Edward… _

Le jeune homme essuya son visage et inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rester plus longtemps car chaque minute passant, Carlisle risquait de se rendre compte de sa disparition. Lentement, il se releva.

_Edward… Ne me laisse pas… _

Il observa la tombe de son ami, lui envoyant un baiser tout en promettant de revenir aussi vite qu'il le pourrait, il comptait bien passer autant de temps possible avec Robert, il ne voulait pas le laisser ici, seul.

_Ne pars pas… Edward… Aide-moi… _

Le jeune homme se détourna de la tombe. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas quand la voix résonna à nouveau dans son esprit. Elle était si suppliante qu'elle le fit tressaillir.

_Aide-moi… Je t'en prie… Edward… J'ai peur… _

Allait-il devoir vivre avec la voix de son meilleur ami lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pu le sauver ? Allait-il le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour lui faire payer sa mort ? Edward ravala ses sanglots, bien décidé à retourner rapidement à Gloucester pour se blottir dans les bras de Carlisle. Cependant, son regard se posa soudain sur une pelle qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de celle-ci. Ses mains se raffermirent autour du manche en bois alors qu'il se tournait vers la tombe, une lueur décidée peinte dans son regard émeraude légèrement obscurci.

.

* * *

.

Aro fut le premier à réagir quand il vit Jasper prêt à se jeter au cou d'Edward pour avoir osé déterrer le cercueil de Robert. En une seconde, Jane et Alec entouraient le Marquis, prenant la place d'Aro qui tout comme lui reporta son attention sur Edward qui continuait de dégager le cercueil sans se soucier de leur présence. Le Duc et le Volturi échangèrent un regard inquiet. Carlisle s'approcha du rebord de la tombe, s'agenouillant prudemment au bord de celle-ci pour ne pas effrayer Edward qui semblait plongé dans une sorte de transe.

« -Mon ange ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Edward, viens, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme ignora sa présence. Le Lord vit son amour poser sa pelle pour chasser les fins filets de terre qui restaient sur le cercueil avant d'en chercher les attaches. Le grondement menaçant de Jasper lui apprit qu'il ne tolèrerait pas qu'Edward profane une seconde de plus la tombe de Robert.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Eléazar qui venait d'arriver.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Balbutia Carmen en voyant le macabre spectacle.

-Edward, appela un peu plus fort Carlisle, Edward, il faut que tu arrêtes.

-Non, murmura son ange, non, il faut que je le libère… Il est prisonnier….

-Edward, mon ange, je sais que c'est dur et douloureux pour toi, mais Robert est mort. Viens auprès de moi, mon amour, viens, s'il-te-plaît.

-Non, non, non, non…. Répéta son amour en faisant sauter la première attache du cercueil.

-Edward, stop ! Prévint Carlisle avec force.

-Arrêtez-le ! Ordonna Jasper d'une voix douloureuse. Pitié, arrêtez-le !

-Edward, viens ! Commanda le Duc avant de s'apprêter à sauter dans la tombe pour le faire sortir de la fosse.

-Non, j'ai presque terminé, protesta son ange, tu ne comprends pas ! Il m'appelle ! Il est trop faible pour sortir seul.

-Edward, ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens, tu… »

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase, Edward venait de faire sauter la dernière attache et sans attendre sa moitié ouvrit la partie haute du cercueil qui dévoila le visage blafard de Robert, ses mains jointes sur son costume impeccable. Le cri déchirant que poussa Jasper à la vue de sa moitié le blessa et il regretta qu'Edward impose cette épreuve au Marquis. Soudain, tous se figèrent. Carlisle sentit la peur naître en lui. Rêvait-il ? Non, les tressaillements des autres vampires lui apprirent qu'il n'était pas le seul à croiser les deux orbes noirs. Carlisle comprit alors qu'Edward n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination, le chagrin ne lui avait pas fait perdre la tête, il avait simplement entendu des pensées. Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, Robert bondit hors de son cercueil, fracassant le bois et emportant dans son sillage Edward. Remis du choc de voir le jeune homme en « vie », Carlisle s'élança à sa poursuite avec les autres. Ils n'eurent à faire que quelques pas pour apercevoir Robert qui maintenait violemment Edward plaqué au sol. Une angoisse sourde l'étreignit quand il comprit que Robert était en train de se nourrir du sang de son ange ! Sans attendre, il se précipita vers le nouveau-né bien décidé à le repousser, néanmoins, jamais il n'atteignit Robert car Jasper s'était jeté sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Alors qu'il repoussait le Marquis, il fut surpris de ne voir personne voler au secours d'Edward, il se rendit alors compte que les autres vampires semblaient figer. Un râle inquiétant franchit le seuil des lèvres d'Edward, Carlisle fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Jasper se dressa entre lui et leurs compagnons, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser passer.


	24. Chapter 24

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Voici la suite de Milord, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Le chapitre est plus court que les précédents, je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux car j'étais assez préoccupée …

Bref, oublions tout ça et passons à des choses beaucoup plus agréables : Carlisle et Edward !

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos messages, vos alertes ! Merci ! MERCI !

Bon, sur ce… Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 24 : Nouveau-né **

.

.

Carlisle grogna de fureur avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Jasper pour qu'il le laisse repousser Robert qui, à chaque seconde, buvait toujours plus du sang d'Edward. Le Duc frappa violemment le visage du Marquis qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air à plusieurs mètres. Alors qu'il allait enfin réussir à atteindre l'épaule de Robert, Jasper revint à la charge.

« -Il va le tuer ! Comment peux-tu t'en moquer ? Feula Carlisle.

-Juste un peu, laisse-le boire encore un peu, tous les nouveau-nés en ont besoin ! Plaida Jasper.

-Alors vas lui chercher une victime ou un animal, je m'en moque ! Mais qu'il lâche immédiatement Edward ! »

Carlisle lut l'hésitation sur le visage de son meilleur ami ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa rage. Dans un grognement sourd, il se jeta sur Jasper avant de se retrouver brutalement plaqué sur le sol. Carlisle se débattit violemment, chaque seconde comptait, il pouvait sentir la vie quitter le corps d'Edward, déjà, il n'entendait plus les gémissements de douleur qui s'échappaient il y a peu de temps de la bouche de son ange. Le Duc réussit enfin à se débarrasser de son meilleur ami, il allait enfin pouvoir atteindre Robert quand il sentit la main ferme du Marquis autour de sa cheville qui le traîna vers lui. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le sol, essayant de ne pas s'éloigner alors que Jasper le tirait violemment. Carlisle feula de rage, furieux qu'un pouvoir inconnu semble paralyser ses seuls soutiens qu'il aurait pu avoir. Avant que Jasper ne parvienne à l'immobiliser, Carlisle le frappa à nouveau, réussissant enfin à se libérer ! Soudain autant à sa surprise qu'à celle de Jasper, Robert s'écarta de la gorge d'Edward dans un cri emplit de souffrance avant de s'élancer dans la forêt pour prendre la fuite. Jasper ne tarda pas à emboîter le pas à son compagnon alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès d'Edward. Délicatement, il prit le poignet de son ange entre ses doigts pour contrôler son pouls alors qu'il glissait en même temps sa tête contre le cou de son amour, léchant le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure causée par Robert, le venin cicatrisa rapidement la plaie.

« -Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Aro qui venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-Il est faible, mais il est en vie, admit Carlisle soulagé. »

Le Duc ne se demanda pas comment ses amis étaient soudain libres, il ignora les questions que ces derniers se posaient, il se contenta de prendre tendrement Edward dans ses bras, puis, il s'élança vers Gloucester bien décidé à mettre son ange à l'abri. Une fois qu'il eut posé le jeune homme sur leur lit et l'eut délesté de ses chaussures et de sa veste, Carlisle ôta la sienne avant de retrousser sa chemise. Il présenta ensuite son poignet dévoilé à son ange, sa peau d'albâtre frôlant les lèvres rouges, mais rien ne se passa. Le Duc mordit alors sa propre chair, le sang coula le long de son poignet avant qu'il n'applique celui-ci contre la bouche de son ange qui, pour sa plus grande joie, réagit aussitôt et but avec avidité son sang. Carlisle s'allongea près du jeune homme, blottissant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il continuait de l'abreuver. Lui-même devait lutter contre le feu qui brûlait dans sa gorge, mais Edward était bien trop faible pour le nourrir, aussi, le Duc fit son possible pour oublier la soif et le désir qui bataillaient en lui. Soudain, il ne sentit plus les dents du jeune homme meurtrir sa chair, Carlisle baissa la tête pour voir la pointe rose de la langue d'Edward tracer les contours de sa blessure, stoppant ainsi l'hémorragie et laissant le processus de guérison faire son travail. Un petit soupir de contentement franchit les lèvres de son ange ce qui lui tira un sourire. Puis, sans autre forme de procès, Edward posa sa tête contre son torse et s'endormit. Carlisle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, lui prodiguant une douce caresse avant de se pencher, ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de sa moitié où il déposa un baiser. Il venait tout juste de se redresser quand il entendit de légers coups contre la porte de leur chambre, il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Aro entra.

« -Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le Volturi.

Alors qu'il allait tout simplement l'envoyer balader parce qu'il avait osé troubler ce moment, Carlisle ravala ses propos venimeux quand il vit les traits inquiets de l'Ancien.

-Il va bien, assura le Duc.

Aro se détendit et laissa même échapper un soupir de soulagement, les traces d'inquiétudes avaient disparu de sur son visage et il fit un pas maladroit vers le lit, sa main tendue vers le corps d'Edward. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment le geste qui compromettrait son ami et lui permettrait d'obtenir des réponses, Carmen et Eléazar pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre, Aro reprit aussitôt sa stature rigide et la froideur qui le caractérisait, son masque était de retour.

-Edward est-il bien ? S'inquiéta Carmen.

-Oui, leur dit-il dans un sourire, il se repose.

-Nous n'avons pas réussi à rattraper Jasper ou Robert, leur apprit Eléazar.

Edward bougea doucement entre ses bras, un petit grognement de mécontentement secoua son torse. Carlisle sourit avant d'effleurer rapidement les lèvres du jeune homme, puis, il se redressa et sortit du lit, faisant signe à ses invités de le suivre dans le salon attenant à la chambre. Le Duc s'installa de manière à garder un œil sur son ange.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Grogna Eléazar qui ne cessait de faire les cents pas.

-Demande à Aro, marmonna Carlisle.

Eléazar lança un coup d'œil surpris au Volturi qui lui répondit par un regard noir.

-Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Carmen, il était mort. Je… Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, je l'ai veillé, il était mort, répéta la Comtesse sous le choc. Il… Il ne pouvait pas être en train de se transformer, non ?

-Non, ma Chère, assura Eléazar en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son épouse, les transformations durent trois jours et il se serait tordu de douleur.

-Mais alors que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est Robert ?

-Excellente question Carmen, appuya Carlisle, toujours pas d'idée Aro ?

-Y'aurait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons ? Demanda Eléazar en les observant à tour de rôle. Que nous cachez-vous ?

Alors que Carlisle allait porter l'estocade à Aro en révélant ce qu'il savait à ses amis, un grognement sourd franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. En une seconde, il fut sur le perron du Château, il s'abaissa légèrement en une position d'attaque, ses lèvres retroussées dévoilaient ses dents au tranchant acéré.

-Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Feula-t-il alors que ses amis se positionnaient à ses côtés.

-Il faut que tu m'aides, supplia Jasper.

-Il a failli tuer Edward ! Il n'était peut-être pas conscient de son geste, mais, toi, tu savais ce que tu faisais quand tu m'as empêché de porter secours à Edward ! Gronda Carlisle.

-Je sais… Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais… Pitié, Carlisle, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Ce qu'il a…

Alors que le Duc allait renvoyer Jasper à Dorset Manor pour qu'il se débrouille, un léger son le fit se figer, une musique qui lui était familière et jusque-là unique, mais elle ne l'était plus… Doucement, il se redressa et descendit les marches, il tendit une main vers le corps inconscient de Robert que Jasper tenait dans ses bras. Carlisle ferma les yeux, il réprima un frisson quand ses doigts frôlèrent la peau tiède alors que ses oreilles enregistraient le son régulier du cœur de Robert dont la mélodie ressemblait maintenant à celle d'Edward.

-C'est… C'est impossible ! Murmura Eléazar qui semblait aussi choqué qu'Esmé.

-Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît, insista Jasper d'une voix tremblante, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-A-t-il parlé ? Interrogea le médecin.

-Non, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite, j'avais dû mal à ne pas me laisser distancer et soudain je n'ai plus entendu ses pas, je l'ai trouvé inconscient sur le sol. J'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu.

-Donne-le-moi.

L'hésitation était clairement visible sur le visage du Marquis qui devait s'interroger sur ses véritables intentions. Pourtant, Jasper finit par lui confier son précieux fardeau. Carlisle frémit quand il sentit le souffle tiède de Robert contre sa peau, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu que le jeune homme était en train de muter ? De se transformer ? Il devait y avoir des signes et il se maudit de ne pas les avoir remarqué. Alors qu'il prenait la direction de son cabinet, Aro posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le stopper.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais si tu souhaites que le jeune Robert vive, je te conseille de l'allonger près d'Edward, avertit le Volturi.

-Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il termine le travail et vide Edward de son sang ? Cingla Carlisle.

-Crois-moi, mon ami, il ne fera pas de mal à Edward, crois-tu que je le mettrais volontairement en danger ?

Le Duc ne put retenir un grognement, pourtant, il fit demi-tour et gagna le dernier étage de sa résidence. A contrecœur, il déposa Robert sur le lit aux côtés de son ange. Alors qu'il enlevait les chaussures du jeune Comte, Edward gigota dans le lit. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel quand la seconde suivante les deux jeunes hommes étaient étroitement enlacés, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas déloger la tête de Robert du torse d'Edward.

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Chuchota Jasper visiblement sous le choc et dont les doigts effleuraient la cheville de son compagnon. Il… Est-ce réel ? Il est vivant ?

-Il semblerait, acquiesça-t-il avant de se tourner vers Aro, je pense que nous avons…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase, l'Ancien n'était plus avec eux, Carmen, Eléazar et Jasper semblaient aussi surpris que lui, aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu le Volturi partir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour le retrouver et surtout pour qu'il réponde enfin à ses questions, Carlisle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Démétri.

-A votre place, je ne chercherai pas à le rattraper, avertit le garde Volturi.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous t'écouter ? Demanda Jasper. Tu es seul contre nous tous.

-Exact, mais si vous tenez à ce que ces deux-là vivent, je ferais profil bas à votre place, leur survie ne dépend que du bon vouloir des Volturi et il serait dommage d'entraver Maître Aro avant qu'il n'ait convaincu les autres, non ?

-Que sais-tu ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Rien. J'ai pour ordre de m'assurer qu'aucun d'entre vous ne fait quelque chose de stupide et de vous servir ce petit laïus. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un petit creux.

-Démétri, tant que tu es sur mes terres, tu te nourris d'animaux ou…

-Pas la peine de crier, Lord Cullen, Maître Aro m'a prévenu, je vais chasser plus loin, cependant, n'oubliez pas que mes hommes vous surveillent.

Sur cette dernière précision, Démétri disparut du seuil de la chambre. Carlisle referma la porte, son regard se porta aussitôt sur les deux jeunes hommes étroitement enlacés, des centaines de questions traversèrent son esprit. Qu'étaient-ils ? Des vampires ? Peu probable, ils n'étaient pas morts. Sauf que… Sauf que Robert était effectivement mort, enfin, il l'avait peut-être cru ? Carlisle pinça l'arête de son nez alors qu'il essayait d'apaiser son esprit.

-Carlisle ? Le murmure de Jasper attira son attention et lui fit relever la tête.

Le Duc s'approcha du lit quand il vit Rober montrer les premiers signes d'éveil, autant pour savoir comment il allait que pour prévenir à tout geste malheureux qu'il pourrait avoir envers Edward.

-Jasper ? Souffla Robert d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis là, déclara le Marquis en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras.

Carlisle ne fut pas surpris de croiser le regard où se mélangeaient savamment le bleu et le gris des prunelles si douces de Robert. Ce dernier paraissait sincèrement perdu, un léger soulagement se dessina dans son regard quand il sembla reconnaître Jasper.

-Tout va bien, le rassura le Marquis, tu es en sécurité, je suis là… Chut… Tout va bien, mon amour.

Jasper berça tendrement son compagnon contre son torse, Carlisle remarqua alors le léger froncement de sourcils d'Edward, ils n'allaient pas tarder à le réveiller s'ils continuaient ainsi. Il attira donc l'attention du Marquis qui hocha doucement la tête avant de prendre Robert dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au salon. Carlisle s'assura que son amant dormait toujours profondément avant de rejoindre les autres qui étaient retournés s'installer dans le petit salon de leur suite.

-J'ai soif.

Les trois mots que venaient de prononcer Robert figèrent les vampires, tous se jetèrent un coup d'œil, prêts à intervenir. Carlisle fut, cependant, le premier à retrouver son sang-froid, il sortit du salon pour gagner au plus vite la cuisine avant de rejoindre le dernier étage. Les trois vampires lui lancèrent un regard surpris quand il tendit une tasse de lait chaud parfumée au chocolat à Robert. Ce dernier le remercia avant de prendre une gorgée et de se caler un peu plus confortablement dans les bras du Marquis. La Comtesse et le Comte de Stafford semblaient étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient alors que Jasper se détendait, ce dernier lui adressa un léger hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

-Comment va Edward ? S'enquit Robert après avoir avalé une gorgée supplémentaire.

-Il va bien, le rassura Carlisle.

-Je suis désolé, je lui ai demandé de me laisser, mais il n'a pas voulu, Esmé et ce vampire étaient trop rapides et…

-Chut, calme-toi, lui demanda Jasper, tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'eux.

-Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, j'ai eu tellement peur, confia Robert en réprimant un frisson.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le giron de Jasper, le Marquis caressa les cheveux de sa moitié tout en croisant son regard. Les quatre vampires se regardèrent à tour de rôle, apparemment, Robert n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, pour lui, il avait simplement perdu connaissance et ils étaient venus à leur secours. Ils s'observèrent en silence, chacun cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre un moyen pour expliquer en douceur au jeune homme ce qui s'était passé. Carlisle ressentait les sentiments contradictoires qui habitaient Jasper, celui-ci semblait se demander s'il était raisonnable de dire la vérité à Robert. Soudain, tous notèrent un changement d'attitude dans la posture du jeune Comte, celui-ci se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai plus mal à l'épaule, réalisa Robert alors qu'il bougeait lentement son articulation, et je… Notez bien que je suis loin de m'en plaindre, mais il me semble avoir été malmené, je crois même avoir violemment heurté un rocher, alors, pourquoi ne suis-je pas blessé ? Je me sens étonnement en forme. L'un d'entre vous peut répondre à ma question ?

-Comment dire ? Débuta Jasper tout en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Carlisle passa une main sur son visage en essayant de rassembler ses idées, tout en se demandant comment il pourrait formuler tout cela avec un tact qui épargnerait son ami. Il s'agenouilla face à Robert qui lui lança un regard surpris avant de se tourner vers Jasper pour l'interroger avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Si tu le permets, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, expliqua Carlisle alors qu'il sentait le don de Jasper glisser, envelopper Robert dans un cocon d'amour. Dis-moi la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

-Esmé et le vampire qu'elle a créé nous ont pris au piège, c'était étrange, Edward a semblé pressentir ce qui allait arriver, j'aurais dû réagir plus vite, l'écouter… Enfin, il leur a paru amusant de nous laisser un peu d'avance. Edward m'a guidé à travers les bois, il courait si vite… Mais… Mais je n'arrivais pas à le suivre en plus avec la pluie, l'orage, les racines des arbres, je ne cessais de tomber, l'entraînant avec moi et puis… Et puis, Riley nous a rattrapé. Il m'a empoigné et projeté contre un rocher. Je… J'ai senti mes os se briser, murmura Robert en fronçant les sourcils. Je… C'est étrange …

Carlisle posa une main rassurante sur le genou de Robert, son pouce fit de petits cercles sur le vêtement alors qu'il cherchait le regard de Jasper pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait briser le cocon, il empêchait Robert de se rappeler.

-Jasper, insista-t-il à voix haute en voyant l'hésitation de son ami, laisse-le. Il a besoin de comprendre.

Le Duc n'obtint pour réponse qu'un grondement inintelligible, mais il sentit tout de même le pouvoir du Marquis reculer. Carlisle plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune homme, son pouce continuant toujours son mouvement rassurant sur son genou.

-Bien, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda doucement le Duc.

-Je me rappelle avoir craché du sang. Ma poitrine me faisait horriblement mal, je n'arrivais pas respirer. Edward m'a relevé, il me portait pratiquement contre lui. Et puis, je ne sais plus trop comment on s'est retrouvé dans la rivière, le courant était fort… Je… J'ai eu peur quand je n'ai plus senti la main d'Edward, j'avais peur qu'il panique et j'ai fait mon possible pour nager, je voulais l'aider, mais je n'avais pas suffisamment de force… J'avais tellement mal… Et puis, j'ai senti ses bras enserrer ma taille et me plaquer contre lui avant de me traîner vers les berges. Je…

-Carlisle, chuchota Jasper, je peux ressentir sa douleur rien qu'à travers les sentiments émanant de ses souvenirs. Il faut arrêter.

Les propos de son ami l'interpellèrent, il releva la tête vers Jasper dont le visage était empreint de souffrance. Alors qu'il allait abonder dans le sens du Marquis, ne souhaitant pas faire souffrir davantage Robert, ce dernier les surpris.

-Pas la peine de marmonner comme si je n'étais pas là, s'emporta Robert, je vous entends, vous savez ?

Carlisle ignora le léger cri de surprise qui franchit le seuil des lèvres de Carmen, il se contenta de croiser le regard de Jasper qui lui aussi avait compris, jamais un humain n'aurait pu entendre ou du moins comprendre leurs propos.

-Tu veux bien continuer ? Dit Carlisle en attirant sur lui l'attention de Robert qui commençait à se demander ce qui se passait.

-Je ne sais plus trop… C'est flou… Je me souviens d'avoir eu très mal, c'était horrible… Je n'arrivais pas à respirer… Il y avait du sang qui sortait de ma bouche. Edward… Il a essayé de m'aider, mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Il pleurait et… Et tout devenait froid... Et sombre… J'ai… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête qu'il me laisse car il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi, je voulais qu'il fuit pour se mettre à l'abri…

Robert frissonna. Un sanglot secoua son torse et aussitôt Jasper l'étreignit tendrement. Carlisle prit la tasse des mains du jeune homme et celui-ci en profita pour agripper la veste de son compagnon. La main du Marquis caressait tendrement le dos du jeune homme pendant qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir sur la table basse faisant face au divan. Quand Robert se fut quelque peu calmé, il retira son visage de la veste de Jasper où il s'était caché, Carlisle lui tendit son mouchoir, le jeune homme le remercia avant d'inspirer profondément pour retrouver ses esprits.

-C'est étrange, murmura Robert d'une voix hésitante. J'ai… Il me semble que je me suis réveillé dans un endroit étroit et sombre… Je me sentais seul et angoissé… Puis, il m'a semblé entendre Edward. C'était très étrange, du moment où j'ai entendu sa voix, senti sa présence, je n'ai plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête le retrouver et le… Je… Je crois que j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, finit par marmonner Robert, je ne peux pas… Non, c'est impossible…

-Tu peux tout nous dire, insista doucement Carlisle, même si cela te semble improbable ou absurde.

-Non… Je… Non…

-Carlisle a raison, appuya Jasper, dis-nous tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

-Pour que tu ais des raisons de te moquer de moi, railla Robert d'un ton qu'il voulait léger mais qui ne l'était pas, non merci !

-Je ne me moquerai pas, promit le Marquis.

-Oui bien sûr, je sens que je vais en entendre parler durant des années si jamais je te dis une chose du style : je me suis réveillé enfermé dans un cercueil.

Carlisle comprit que Robert s'entendait à quelques rires ou remarques, mais le jeune homme se raidit quand il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune raillerie et que tous l'observaient avec crainte.

-Je… Vous plaisantez ? Demanda Robert d'une voix dangereusement aiguë. Je… Non… Je n'étais pas dans un cercueil… Je…

-Calme-toi, tout va bien, mon amour, le réconforta Jasper.

-Non, mais attendez ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi aurais-je été enfermé dans un cercueil ? Je… Je ne suis pas mort ! N… Non ? Termina Robert d'un ton un peu plus incertain.

-Robert, l'interpella doucement Carlisle, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé après qu'Edward t'ait remonté sur la berge. Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

-Je ne sais plus… Tu veux dire, hormis la douleur, l'obscurité ou le froid ? Cingla Robert dont les nerfs semblaient sur point de lâcher.

-Tu t'es senti partir, rappela doucement Carlisle, je veux que tu fermes les yeux, rappelle-toi, tu as senti le froid gagner de plus en plus ton être, tu étais tellement frigorifié que cela étouffait même la douleur, ta respiration était de plus en plus faible. Ton corps, puis, ton esprit ont lentement été enveloppés dans une douceur cotonneuse. Tu n'avais plus peur, tu étais serein. T'en souviens-tu ?

-Oui, murmura Robert d'une voix lointaine.

-Dis-moi, je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe à cet instant.

-Il… Il me semble entendre la voix d'Edward, il pleure et crie mon nom, il ne veut pas que je parte, mais je ne peux pas rester auprès de lui, je n'en ai plus la force.

-Ensuite ? L'encourage doucement Carlisle.

-Il… Il y a eu un peu de chaleur, oui, je sens la chaleur d'un corps contre le mien et puis…

-Oui ? Murmura Jasper.

-Il m'a serré contre lui et je… Il m'a semblé sentir… Non ! Non, c'est stupide ! S'exclama Robert en rouvrant les yeux.

-Il t'a mordu, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question que Carlisle posait, c'était plutôt une affirmation et il en eut la confirmation quand il vit le regard de Robert. Lentement, le jeune homme leva sa main pour caresser le côté droit de son cou. Carlisle et Jasper se penchèrent, mais ils ne virent aucune trace de morsure, de toute manière, s'il y en avait une, ils l'auraient vu.

-Je… Il… Il m'a mordu ? Balbutia Robert. Ce… Ce n'était pas un cauchemar… Je… Vous m'avez enfermé dans un cercueil et enterré ? S'écria douloureusement Robert.

-Pour notre défense, nous avons cru te perdre, je n'ai jamais autant souffert, Robert, si tu savais… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai souffert, j'ai cru devenir fou, confia Jasper en prenant en coupe le visage du jeune homme, je t'aime tellement !

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le Marquis s'emparer avec tendresse des lèvres de son amant. Carmen et Eléazar, même s'ils semblaient perdus, sourirent tendrement en voyant le couple enlacé et aussi amoureux. Cependant, leur joie fut remplacée par un léger sentiment de malaise quand Jasper intensifia le baiser tout en basculant Robert sur le canapé.

-Hum ! Hum ! Toussota Eléazar avec gêne.

Carlisle remarqua que les mains de Robert se crispèrent sur les épaules de Jasper pour tenter de le repousser, car, contrairement au vampire, il semblait avoir conscience de leur présence. Le Marquis ne tarda pas à recouvrir de son corps celui de sa moitié, allant même jusqu'à glisser une jambe entre celles du jeune homme.

-Jasper ! Soupira le Duc. Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher un seau d'eau froide, je suis sûr que tu ne souhaites pas que Robert soit mouillé ?

Le Marquis grogna de mécontentement, mais il s'écarta tout de même de Robert tout en le gardant jalousement contre lui. Le jeune homme inspira plusieurs fois avant de relever la tête. Robert paraissait plus serein et une certaine curiosité brûlait dans son regard, il sentit particulièrement celle-ci quand le jeune homme les observa avec attention à tour de rôle.

-Vous… Il me semble que vous êtes différents, enfin… Vous avez toujours été d'une beauté stupéfiante, mais là… Vous êtes d'une telle perfection, murmura Robert comme fasciné par le visage de Jasper dont il effleura la joue, comment n'ai-je pas vu ces différences, ces marques de perfection sur ton visage auparavant ?

-Tout simplement parce que ta vision n'était pas assez acérée, expliqua Jasper.

-Je… Attendez, demanda Robert en levant une main pour leur intimer le silence. Je… Quand Edward m'a sorti de l'eau, j'étais sûr que j'allais mourir, je me souviens lui avoir demandé de te dire à quel point je t'aimais, Jasper. Puis, il m'a semblé qu'il m'a mordu… Ensuite… Ensuite, je me suis réveillé dans un cercueil et je… Edward… Je sentais sa présence, je pouvais percevoir ses efforts pour me délivrer. J'étais heureux quand je l'ai enfin aperçu, mais… Mais… Je lui ai sauté dessus ? Réalisa brutalement Robert. Oh, mon Dieu ! Je l'ai mordu ! J'ai… J'ai bu du sang ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Gronda le jeune homme en lançant un regard emplit de reproches à Jasper et en frappant violemment le torse du vampire qui grimaça sincèrement de douleur.

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit ce dernier en parant un nouveau coup. Vois ça avec ton meilleur ami !

-Edward, il va bien ?

-Oui, il va bien, assura Carlisle en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte, il dort paisiblement.

-D'accord, murmura Robert. Très bien. Donc, je suis mort et maintenant je suis en vie. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement, admit Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un vampire ?

-Non, pas vraiment, dit Carlisle.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? S'impatienta Robert. Je suis quoi alors ?

-Un Edward ? Proposa Jasper avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Un Edward ? Répéta Robert.

Pendant un instant, Carlisle crut que Robert allait se jeter sur Jasper pour le frapper tant sa réponse lui semblait singulière. Cependant, Robert parut se contrôler assez aisément.

-Un Edward, répéta à nouveau Robert, ça pourrait être pire, non ?

-Ça pourrait, effectivement, murmura Jasper en lui souriant tendrement.

-Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre ce moment de bonheur, intervint Eléazar, mais je pense que, tout comme moi, Carmen est perdue, serait-ce trop vous demander de nous éclairer ? »

Carlisle échangea un regard avec Jasper avant de se lever pour aller fermer la porte communiquant avec la chambre car contrairement à Robert, Edward n'avait sûrement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Alors qu'il allait fermer le panneau en bois, il vit son ange s'agiter dans leur couche. En quelques mots, il chassa leurs amis de leurs appartements pour se retrouver seul avec Edward, Jasper saurait répondre aux questions de la Comtesse et du Comte. Carlisle se glissa dans le lit, son amant vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras. Le Duc s'appuya contre les oreillers, ses doigts caressèrent tendrement les cheveux de son ange alors que celui-ci s'éveillait doucement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Carlisle alors qu'il imaginait le bonheur d'Edward quand il apprendrait l'incroyable nouvelle. Il ne put résister à l'envie de se pencher, il se délecta de l'odeur de son compagnon avant de déposer de tendres baisers sur chaque parcelle de son visage pour l'éveiller en douceur.

.

* * *

.

Edward soupira de plaisir quand il sentit les lèvres de son Lord déposer des baisers sur son front, puis, sur ses paupières closes, avant de toucher ses joues pour terminer par ses lèvres. Edward se fit un plaisir de répondre au baiser et il put sentir les lèvres de son vampire s'étirer en un sourire. La langue de Carlisle ne tarda pas à caresser sa peau et il entrouvrit la bouche pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa jumelle. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues valsaient, bataillaient, se caressaient, leurs mains agrippaient frénétiquement le corps de l'autre. Pourtant, Edward dut rompre leur baiser quand l'air vint à manquer. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit en tentant d'apaiser tout autant sa respiration que les battements effrénés de son cœur. Un doigt caressa sa joue et il tourna la tête pour voir Carlisle appuyé sur un coude en train de l'observer. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais il était tout de même étonné par le réveil plus que tendre de son Duc, il avait pensé plutôt devoir affronter sa colère.

« -Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, murmura Edward. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi, je vais bien.

Carlisle se pencha à nouveau vers lui, il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, sur le bout de son nez.

-Et si nous allions prendre notre petit-déjeuner ?

Edward acquiesça, surpris de sentir qu'il avait faim, il se sentait étrangement en paix et cela l'étonnait, pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus l'immense vide qu'avait créé dans sa poitrine la disparition de Robert ? Le jeune homme regarda Carlisle se lever et attraper des vêtements propres dans l'armoire qu'il posa sur le lit avant d'aller chercher un linge humide qu'il passa sur son visage pour le débarbouiller.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas en colère ? Demanda timidement Edward tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pendant que Carlisle essuyait son visage.

-Tu parles de ta petite escapade nocturne ? Bien sûr que je suis en colère, mais une nouvelle a disons quelque peu atténuer ma rage. Te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé ?

-Pas vraiment, admit Edward, je me suis endormi sur la tombe de Robert ? C'est là que tu m'as trouvé ?

-Oui, murmura Carlisle, allez, habille-toi !

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? Marmonna Edward en observant avec attention son Duc dont il trouvait le sourire trop éblouissant.

-Allez, obéis ! »

Edward descendit du lit et finit de mettre ses vêtements après avoir fait une rapide toilette. Puis, il prit la main que lui tendait Carlisle et ensemble ils gagnèrent la salle à manger. Le jeune homme s'interpella sur la bonne humeur qui régnait autour de lui, la joie était palpable dans le château émanant autant des domestiques que de Carlisle. Le Duc l'appela tendrement pour qu'il presse le pas, une de ses mains était posée sur la poignée alors qu'il l'attendait. La porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Edward se figea. Il aperçut vaguement le Comte et la Comtesse de Stafford, son regard venait de croiser celui de Jasper qui lui sourit tendrement. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il pénétrait timidement dans la pièce encore sous le choc du changement de comportement du Marquis.

Tout à coup, il entendit un son aérien, son prénom. Lentement, le corps légèrement tremblant, il se tourna vers le recoin de la pièce auquel il tournait le dos depuis son entrée. Son regard troublé croisa celui de son meilleur ami tout aussi embué que le sien. Edward oublia les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit pour se précipiter vers Robert et le serrer dans ses bras s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Etroitement enlacés, ils sanglotèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant leur bonheur. Edward comprenait la joie qui irradiait dans tout Gloucester, la joie de retrouver Robert semblait amplifier les pouvoirs du Marquis qui communiquait sa joie à tous. Le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas pour observer une nouvelle fois Robert et s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Un sourire identique se dessina sur leurs visages avant qu'ils ne retombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Jasper en affichant volontairement sa jalousie ne les séparent. Edward trouva refuge dans les bras de Carlisle qu'il embrassa tendrement, heureux que sa famille soit à nouveau réunie.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle observait d'un œil ravi les deux jeunes hommes qui mangeaient avec un plaisir évident leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec empressement. Il était heureux de retrouver les émeraudes brillantes de son ange. Cependant, une main frôla la sienne. Jasper sortit par l'une des portes pour rejoindre la terrasse, Carlisle le suivit.

« -Carmen et Eléazar ont promis de garder le secret et de nous aider autant que possible, lui apprit Jasper.

-Comment va Robert ?

-Bien compte tenu des derniers évènements, il…

Un bruit de verre brisé les fit se retourner, Edward était en train de s'inquiéter alors que Robert tentait de le rassurer en lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward, le verre devait être fendu, pardon.

Robert fit asseoir son ange de force tout en lui montrant sa paume intacte, Edward sembla s'apaiser à sa vue.

-Contrairement à Edward, Robert ressemble plus à l'un des nôtres, sa force, sa vitesse, il est comme un nouveau-né, il ne se contrôle pas.

-Heureusement, il semble moins dangereux, murmura Carlisle en observant la proximité des deux jeunes hommes.

-Je le surveillerai, promit Jasper, mais nous devons aussi comprendre ce qu'ils sont.

-Des vampires, chuchota le Duc.

-Ils ont des points communs avec nous, mais ils sont aussi terriblement humains. Nous devons savoir ce qu'ils sont, sinon, nous ne pourrons pas les protéger efficacement. Carlisle, je sais que je t'ai déçu, que je n'ai pas été un bon ami. Je pourrais dire que la perte de Robert et son retour inopinés m'ont bouleversé au point de me faire perdre la tête, mais c'est faux. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner.

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te pardonner, Jasper, j'ai sincèrement cru que tu étais une menace pour Edward, tu étais prêt à le sacrifier. Cependant….

-Cependant, nous serons plus forts à deux pour les protéger. »

Carlisle hocha doucement la tête, il ne pouvait contredire Jasper. Ensemble, ils seraient plus forts et puis, s'il était honnête, si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait sûrement agi de la même manière. Le Duc tendit alors une main à son ami qui la serra. Edward était heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur petite famille et lui aussi, donc, même si cela serait difficile, il devait laisser ces derniers jours horribles derrière lui. Un nouveau bruit de vaisselle brisée lui apprit que les prochains jours risquaient d'être assez mouvementés, en effet, Edward observait avec effarement Robert qui venait de briser en deux son assiette en appuyant un peu trop fort sur celle-ci avec son couteau maintenant tordu. Oui, tout ne serait pas simple avec un nouveau-né…


	25. Chapter 25

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que contrairement à moi vous avez été raisonnable concernant le chocolat ! Je ne veux plus voir un seul œuf avant l'année prochaine ! lol.

Voici la suite de Milord, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos messages, vos alertes ! Merci ! MERCI !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Stella : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous et à bientôt.

Drayy : Oui, il va falloir un peu de temps à Robert pour apprendre à contrôler sa force, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt !

Caro06 : Oui, c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête, hum… Tu me connais à force, non ? Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne journée et à bientôt !

LemonX : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne journée et à bientôt !

Loulou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ^_^ Bonne journée et à bientôt !

Bonne journée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 25 : Prise de conscience **

.

.

Edward ne pouvait cesser de regarder son meilleur ami, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Robert se tenait là devant lui, vivant et bien portant ! Un sourire éblouissant s'étirait sur son visage alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table du petit-déjeuner, le jeune homme remarqua à peine que son compagnon et le Marquis sortaient de la salle tant il était concentré sur son ami. Tout comme, il ne vit pas Carmen et Eléazar s'éclipser pour aller chasser. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il s'apprêtait à interroger Robert quand il sursauta en entendant un bruit de verre brisé. Alors que son meilleur ami lui affirmait qu'il n'était pas blessé, Edward tint tout de même à examiner sa paume. Puis, alors qu'il était en train de prendre une gorgée de thé, il fut à nouveau surpris quand il entendit un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Il baissa les yeux pour voir l'assiette fendue et le couteau tordu ainsi que l'air gêné de Robert. Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors qu'il observait avec stupeur son meilleur ami qui prit une magnifique teinte rouge.

« -Décidément, je ne contrôle pas ma force aujourd'hui, murmura Robert en laissant échapper un petit rire gêné.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien que… Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Demanda son meilleur ami d'un ton un peu trop aiguë.

-Tu te moques de moi ? S'exclama Edward alors que leurs compagnons respectifs les rejoignaient. Vous allez me donner une explication ? Tout ce qui s'est passé était bien réel, ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar.

-Non, ça ne l'était pas, murmura Carlisle.

Son Lord contourna la table pour venir se placer derrière sa chaise, ses bras enlacèrent son torse alors qu'il l'étreignait avec tendresse. Les lèvres de son vampire déposèrent un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas me faire taire avec un simple câlin ? Marmonna Edward qui s'était pourtant détendu entre les bras réconfortants de son amant.

-Non, je ne le pense pas, admit le Duc avec un petit sourire amusé.

Alors qu'il lançait un regard équivoque à son compagnon, le sommant silencieusement de lui donner des explications, il remarqua aussitôt le regard qu'échangèrent les trois autres. Edward soupira bruyamment, il prit sa serviette et s'essuya les lèvres avant de repousser les bras de Carlisle pour se lever. Il avait à peine quitté sa chaise que son compagnon le retint en enroulant sa main autour de son poignet.

-Ce n'est rien, déclara Edward en les observant à tour de rôle, vous ne voulez rien me dire, soit, mais maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais attendre Carmen et Eléazar à l'extérieur, peut-être eux accepteront-ils de me donner des réponses !

-Edward, soupira Carlisle en raffermissant sa prise sur son poignet alors qu'il tentait de se dégager, calme-toi, je t'en prie.

-Alors, répondez-moi. Je ne pense pas être trop exigeant, non ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, admit Robert. Par où commencer ?

-Avant qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé, intervint Jasper, je tiens à présenter mes excuses. Edward, ma colère, ma souffrance ne sont que de piètres excuses face aux propos et aux actes que j'ai eus envers toi, je tiens à te demander pardon et j'espère que tu trouveras un jour la force de me pardonner.

-Monsieur le Marquis…

-Jasper ! Coupa aussitôt le Marquis.

Edward avala difficilement avant de prendre quelques secondes pour observer le visage du vampire. La souffrance et le regret étaient aisément lisibles dans ses traits et toute la rancœur qu'il aurait pu effectivement ressentir envers lui disparue.

-Jasper, murmura Edward avec douceur, je peux comprendre ton comportement, même si cela est difficile et pour tout avouer, je n'ai qu'une envie : que tout redevienne comme avant.

Le jeune homme sourit au Marquis qui le lui rendit, bien que celui de ce dernier soit un peu plus hésitant. Carlisle attira son attention en caressant ses cheveux avant de prendre place sur la chaise libre à sa droite. Jasper prit place en face de Robert qui était resté assis sur sa gauche.

-Je vous écoute, déclara Edward après quelques secondes de silence.

A nouveau, il surprit les regards qu'échangèrent les membres de sa famille. Il leva les yeux au Ciel, mais il n'eut guère le temps de parler car Jasper ouvrit la bouche.

-Robert a pu survivre car il a été transformé.

Edward écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant les propos du Marquis. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qu'il observa avec stupeur. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, il ne paraissait pas assoiffé de sang humain, il avait pu sentir son corps chaud contre le sien et il pouvait même voir en cet instant ses joues se colorer à cause de l'examen dont il était l'objet.

-Je… Enfin, loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute tes paroles, Jasper, mais Robert me parait plus humain que vampire.

-C'est exact, acquiesça Carlisle. Disons simplement que la transformation de Robert est assez particulière et unique.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit-il sincèrement. Et puis, je croyais qu'il fallait que le cœur batte pour que le venin agisse ?

-C'est exact, le cœur de Robert battait encore quand je l'ai mordu, assura Jasper.

Edward haussa les sourcils, étonné. Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir serré Robert dans ses bras, avoir pleuré et hurlé de chagrin quand il n'avait plus entendu le cœur de son ami battre dans sa poitrine.

-Je… Ton cœur ne battait plus, balbutia-t-il.

-Edward, mon ange, l'interpella doucement Carlisle, il pleuvait, il faisait orage et tu étais terrifié, tu as cru qu'il était mort.

Immédiatement, Edward pâlit. Il avait cru que son meilleur ami était mort alors que ce n'était pas le cas et il l'avait abandonné ! Il l'avait abandonné seul et blessé ! Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il cherchait le regard de Robert.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, jamais… Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné si j'avais su que tu étais vivant ! Je te demande pardon, Robert, je suis vraiment… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé seul et…

-Stop ! L'interrompit Robert. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et je n'aurais pas toléré que tu fasses autre chose. Est-ce clair ?

-Je… Oui, balbutia-t-il toujours pensif, mais pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que Robert était mort ? Pourquoi avoir organisé son enterrement ?

-A vrai dire, nous avons cru que le venin n'agissait pas, rien ne se passait normalement, alors, nous avons pensé que Robert était réellement mort, confia péniblement Jasper, c'est pour cela que nous l'avons enterré.

-Et je me suis réveillé ce matin, termina Robert en saisissant la main de Jasper dans une étreinte rassurante.

Edward ne put que sourire en voyant ses deux amis échanger un regard et un sourire qui témoignaient de leur amour. Le jeune homme en profita pour se rapprocher de Carlisle, son dos s'appuyant contre le torse du Duc qui déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Robert en se levant brutalement, nous aimerions rentrer à Dorset Manor, j'aimerais voir ma mère et, j'admets aussi, passer du temps avec Jasper.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle avant de se pencher à son oreille pour murmurer discrètement quelques mots, les sentiments chez les nouveau-nés sont exacerbés, il vaut mieux les laisser en tête-à-tête.

-J'espère que nous nous quittons en bon terme ? Questionna le Marquis qui avait dû mal à ne pas dévorer Robert des yeux.

Les propos de Jasper l'interpellèrent, Edward lui sourit avant de sentir Carlisle hocher lentement la tête dans son dos.

-Revenez pour le dîner et dites à Pearl qu'elle est la bienvenue.

-Merci, Carlisle !

Avant qu'Edward n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, leurs deux amis avaient déjà disparu. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Carlisle dont le regard le fit déglutir péniblement, apparemment, une partie du programme énoncé par Robert semblait plaire à son vampire. Cependant, Edward ne comptait guère lui faciliter la tâche, trop de questions se bousculaient encore dans son esprit. Alors quand Carlisle se pencha vers lui avec l'attention visible de lui voler un baiser, il s'éloigna de son étreinte. Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant l'air dépité de son amant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la terrasse où il sirota son verre de jus d'orange jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de Carlisle se poser sur ses hanches et son corps se coller au sien. Il tressaillit quand les lèvres fraîches de son compagnon mordillèrent tendrement la chair fine de son cou.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, gronda-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'endiguer le feu qui brûlait dans son bas ventre.

-Vraiment ?

Le ton amusé de son vampire lui fit faire un bond sur le côté avant que la main de ce dernier n'atteigne son entrejambe où il aurait perçu sans difficulté son érection naissante. Edward se détourna quand il vit le regard de Carlisle glisser vers le bas de son corps.

-Permets-moi de douter de ton manque d'envie, ricana son Lord.

-Et moi, permets-moi de demander des explications.

-Des explications ? S'étonna Carlisle. A quel sujet ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de vos maigres éclaircissements ? Railla Edward.

-Je l'espérais, admit Carlisle dans un soupir. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi est-il toujours humain ? Où est l'être sanguinaire que tu m'avais décri ? Franchement, hormis sa force et sa rapidité, je ne vois pas beaucoup de différences entre lui et moi ?

-Et encore…

-Qu'as-tu dit ? Questionna Edward perplexe face à ces deux mots.

-Encore des interrogations, reprit Carlisle avec un sourire qui ne lui parut guère convaincant.

Le jeune homme regarda son compagnon s'approcher lentement de lui pour finir par s'accouder contre la rambarde à ses côtés. Carlisle lui sourit avant de caresser sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

-Tu sais que certains vampires présentent des dons ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, Robert semble en posséder un tout à fait unique lui conférant la possibilité d'être aussi humain que toi.

-Oh ! S'étonna-t-il ébahi. J'imagine que Jasper doit être ravi de garder Robert éternellement humain à ses côtés.

-Oui, c'est un magnifique cadeau, murmura pensivement Carlisle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que quelque chose me tracasse ?

-Je commence à te connaître, reconnut le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Nous ignorons ce qu'est exactement Robert, c'est comme s'il était coincé entre l'état d'humain et celui de vampire. Je suis inquiet de savoir si la balance penchera plutôt d'un côté ou d'un autre avec les années qui passent. Sans oublier les Volturi, Aro est au courant pour Robert et j'ignore ce qu'il va décider.

-Pourquoi t'en faire ? Il est un des vôtres maintenant, non ?

-J'espère qu'ils le verront ainsi, pria Carlisle.

-Tu as dit qu'il était coincé entre le monde des humains et celui des vampires, comment est-ce possible ?

-Son don, lui rappela le médecin, je pense que celui-ci lui permet de tirer la meilleure partie des deux espèces.

-Mais ce n'est pas sûr, comprit Edward, tu as peur que les années aient une prise sur lui et dans ce cas-là, Jasper ne pourra rien y faire.

-Non, car, à moins que je ne me trompe, le venin n'agit plus sur lui. »

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il vit les traits tirés de son amant, celui-ci était soucieux et son instinct lui soufflait que Robert n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. Il aurait aimé l'interroger pour essayer de l'aider, mais il savait que son compagnon ne partagerait pas ses inquiétudes avec lui. Bien sûr, Edward aurait aimé qu'il se confie, mais il savait qu'il ne suffisait pas de quelques mois de vie de couple pour briser le silence millénaire des vampires, leurs histoires ne concernaient qu'eux et surtout pas un mortel, même si celui-ci partageait leur vie. Aussi, plutôt que de questionner son Lord jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, Edward préféra trouver refuge dans les bras de son amant. Carlisle parut surpris par son comportement, mais il ne tarda pas à refermer ses bras protecteurs autour de son corps. Le jeune homme leva la tête pour contempler le visage souriant du Duc qui ne tarda pas à se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de son Lord alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Soudain, Edward brisa leur baiser pour éclater de rire alors que plusieurs gouttes de pluie tombaient sur leurs visages.

« -Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer, déclara Carlisle.

Edward ne put qu'acquiescer en réprimant un léger frisson à cause de la fraîcheur soudaine. Carlisle passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, le collant à son corps, pour le guider vers la salle à manger qu'ils avaient quitté il y a peu de temps. Le jeune homme soupira quand après avoir fermé la porte fenêtre, il observa le ciel qui s'était obscurci.

-Je pense qu'il n'est plus la peine de programmer une promenade dans le parc, soupira Edward.

-Oui, il est plus prudent que tu restes à l'abri, dit le vampire pendant que ses mains enlaçaient sa taille et son menton se posait sur son épaule. Cependant, j'ai quelques petites idées pour t'aider à passer le temps.

-Oh…., souffla Edward qui n'avait pas besoin de questionner son amant pour connaître ses pensées, la dureté qu'il percevait contre ses fesses était une réponse suffisante.

-Alors ? Interrogea Carlisle alors que ses lèvres frôlaient le lobe de son oreille. Veux-tu que nous montions ?

-Pourquoi ? Nous serons aussi bien dans la bibliothèque ou dans ton bureau, proposa-t-il.

-Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le Duc dont la pointe de langue rose caressait son cou.

Alors que Carlisle allait l'entraîner vers le couloir pour prendre la direction de la pièce la plus proche, Edward échappa à son emprise pour croiser le regard un peu perplexe de son amant.

-Tu peux bien aller chercher mes livres de cours et mes cahiers, je les ai laissés dans la salle de piano de notre chambre ? Merci, tu es un amour. »

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche, l'hésitation était visible sur son visage, mais pourtant son compagnon ne protesta pas. Il hocha lentement la tête avant de partir pour l'étage. Edward esquissa un sourire avant de s'approcher de la porte fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour se retrouver sous la pluie. Il referma la porte et fit quelques pas tout en scrutant le parc. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il s'élança en courant dans l'herbe humide. Des questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans son esprit et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait des réponses ! Le jeune homme se demanda pendant un instant si Carlisle avait déjà remarqué sa disparition et surtout s'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite ? Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour qu'il le rattrape ? Alors qu'il sautait par-dessus un tronc d'arbre mort, Edward ne put que constater sa rapidité et son agilité qui contrastaient avec le nombre de chutes qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait fui avec Robert. Pourquoi ce changement ? Ses pieds se posaient aisément sur n'importe quelle surface sans qu'il ne glisse ou ne dérape, ses yeux balayaient l'horizon anticipant les obstacles. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration devenait hachée alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Soudain, il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, il n'était plus seul. Un grognement sourd et qui lui parut inhumain secoua son torse quand il sentit un bras enlacer sa taille avant qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué au sol avec pourtant une douceur qui le surprit. Il allait se débattre quand il croisa un regard ambré.

« -Edward, calme-toi ! Lui demanda doucement Carlisle qui paraissait inquiet. Tout va bien, mon amour. Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va, murmura-t-il alors que le vampire relâchait ses poignets tout en restant assis sur ses hanches.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit son Duc.

Le jeune homme afficha un air penaud quand il remarqua l'inquiétude aisément lisible sur le visage de son amant, il leva l'une de ses mains pour caresser la joue pâle de Carlisle et ainsi le rassurer.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, reconnut Edward, j'avais juste envie de jouer.

-De jouer ? Répéta Carlisle incrédule. Sous la pluie et en courant dans les bois ?

-Tu m'as vite rattrapé, murmura Edward en ramenant une mèche blonde humide derrière l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Bien entendu, peux-tu imaginer la crainte que j'ai ressentie quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans notre demeure ?

-Et toi, crois-tu réellement que j'avais envie d'étudier après t'avoir ressenti ? Questionna Edward d'un ton taquin. »

La colère et l'inquiétude disparurent aussitôt du visage du médecin qui lui sourit avant de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres. Edward laissa ses mains glisser dans les cheveux du médecin, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Leurs langues bataillèrent durement alors que discrètement il commença à gigoter, tentant ainsi de déloger Carlisle de sur son corps. Y parviendrait-il ? Serait-il plus fort ou du moins aussi fort que lui ? Le jeune homme releva légèrement ses jambes, ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans le sol humide avant qu'il ne donne une brutale impulsion qui renversa son compagnon, leurs mains étant étroitement enlacées autour de leurs corps, Edward suivit le mouvement et se retrouva allongé sur le vampire. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir de la stupeur sur le visage de Carlisle, celui-ci se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau. Pourquoi le Duc n'était-il pas surpris qu'il ait réussi à se débarrasser de lui ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était au courant de sa force ? Ou bien parce que Carlisle avait anticipé son geste et l'avait laissé faire ? Son léger grognement fut étouffé par les lèvres avides de son compagnon dont les mains ne tardèrent pas à devenir baladeuses, rendant encore un peu plus difficile sa réflexion. Sa tête bascula en arrière, la pluie diluvienne coulait sur son visage, son gémissement résonna entre les arbres quand Carlisle agaça l'un de ses mamelons, alternant douceur et rudesse, langue et dents. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les mèches blondes alors qu'il sentait durcir sa propre excitation ainsi que celle de son amant contre sa cuisse. Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler son désir pour garder les idées claires et trouver un autre moyen de tester sa force. Tout à coup, il ne sentit plus la bouche taquine de son amant autour de son mamelon. Edward redressa la tête pour croiser le regard intrigué et un brin mécontent de Carlisle.

« -Oui ? Murmura-t-il timidement.

-Soyons clairs, tu as tout fait pour me séduire y compris avec cette petite chasse dans les bois, alors, j'aimerais bien savoir, si cela n'est pas trop te demander, ce qui te paraît plus intéressant que ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? Alors ?

-Euh…

-J'attendais un argumentaire plus impressionnant, tu pourrais dire que tu as froid, que l'humidité et la pluie te gênent plutôt que de me regarder avec cet air désolé. Je ne me contenterai pas d'un simple « euh », Edward, à quoi joues-tu ?

-Pardon, s'excusa sincèrement le jeune homme, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni paraître indifférent. Je… Je crois juste que mon esprit est un peu saturé avec tout ce qui se passe. J'ai un peu de mal à suivre.

-Oh, très bien. Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois chamboulé, tu es passé par des émotions extrêmes en peu de temps entre la peur, le deuil et la joie. Edward, tu sais que tu peux me dire non, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu t'es enfui ? Tu sais que je ne me fâcherai pas si tu n'en as pas envie ?

Edward aurait pu sourire face à la panique évidente de son compagnon si elle n'était pas née d'un évènement grave qui les avait tous deux marqués à jamais.

-Carlisle, souffla-t-il d'un ton apaisant, crois-tu vraiment que je n'en ai pas envie ?

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, Edward débuta un léger va et vient, laissant ainsi son entrejambe dur frotter contre la cuisse de Carlisle qui s'apaisa immédiatement.

-Tu vois, j'en ai tout autant envie que toi, murmura le jeune homme.

Edward plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son amant qui semblait être à la recherche de la vérité dans ses prunelles, il dissipa ses derniers doutes en prenant son pouce entre ses lèvres pour le sucer tendrement avant d'enrouler sa langue autour du doigt. Carlisle ne put retenir un feulement et ses yeux devinrent aussitôt noirs de désir. Edward laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, il relâcha son pouce dans un bruit sonore avant de le repousser violemment. Surpris par son geste, Carlisle resta quelques secondes assis sur son séant en le regardant se relever et faire quelque pas avant qu'il ne bondisse pour le coincer à nouveau. Le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre, l'écorce de celui-ci meurtrissant légèrement sa chair. Son Duc sembla s'en rendre compte car il le fit se déplacer pour que son corps soit toujours appuyé contre l'arbre mais à l'endroit où le tronc était recouvert par de la mousse gorgée d'eau de pluie.

-As-tu froid ?

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question de son compagnon, il était trop déconcentré par le souffle chaud de Carlisle caressant la peau tendre de son cou. Avait-il froid ?

-Non.

-Bien… »

Ce seul mot chargé de désir le fit frissonner, Carlisle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour coller ses lèvres contre sa peau tendre pour la mordiller, y laissant sûrement une marque qui serait visible durant plusieurs jours. Alors qu'une main du Duc était fermement ancrée sur sa hanche, l'autre glissa sous sa chemise humide pour caresser sa peau. Les doigts de son amant ne tardèrent pas à trouver ses bouts de chair qu'il s'amusa à agacer à tour de rôle, lui tirant toujours plus de gémissements. Les doigts d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans la mousse, faisant couler l'eau qui ruissela le long de son corps. Le jeune homme aurait aimé participer à leur étreinte, mais Carlisle ne semblait pas disposer à le laisser faire autre chose que subir. Son compagnon mordilla un endroit particulièrement sensible à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule qui le fit tressaillir tout en lui tirant un petit cri qui parut ravir Carlisle dont il sentit le léger rire caresser sa peau. Edward déglutit péniblement, bien qu'il soit coincé, il pouvait lui aussi taquiner son amant. Le jeune homme prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour se coller davantage contre le torse de son amant, son corps suivit le mouvement et il sentit le corps du Lord trembler contre le sien lorsque son érection trouva sa place contre ses fesses. Sans honte ou pudeur, Edward se frotta contre sa moitié qui sembla perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait gagné la partie quand son vampire déchira sans aucune hésitation leurs vêtements, tous deux poussèrent un gémissement de satisfaction lorsque leurs peaux nues se retrouvèrent.

Cependant, Carlisle ne tarda pas à retrouver le contrôle de la situation, en effet, Edward ne tarda pas à se figer, seule sa respiration lourde troublait le silence qui les entourait alors qu'il sentait la langue de son Duc descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mains d'albâtre ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur ses fesses en une caresse distraite avant qu'elles ne les écartent. Edward mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit le bout de la langue de son compagnon s'inviter dans son intimité serrée. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la mousse, atteignant l'écorce de l'arbre dans laquelle ils se plantèrent. Le jeune homme faisait son possible pour rester silencieux, un coin de son esprit lui rappelant discrètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans les bois. Edward mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit la langue de son vampire s'insinuer dans son anneau de chair que le Duc avait pris plaisir à détendre. Les mains de son amant meurtrirent la chair de ses hanches, s'enfonçant dans sa peau fine pour le maintenir en place. Le jeune homme sentit son sexe palpiter douloureusement, son membre était si dur qu'il en devenait douloureux. Edward laissa glisser une main le long de son corps pour saisir son érection et tenter de se soulager, mais Carlisle se rendit compte de son geste et repoussa sa main la ramenant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sanglot. Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à remuer en une prière muette, suppliant son Lord de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

Une plainte troubla ses lamentations quand il ne sentit plus la langue du blond caresser son intimité. Pourtant, ce sentiment de perte disparut dès qu'il sentit le corps de son amant se plaquer contre le sien, sa dureté s'insinuant entre ses fesses. Un cri de plaisir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres avant que Carlisle n'ait pu le bâillonner, son amant s'était enfoncé d'un puissant coup de reins en lui, allant aussitôt percuter sa prostate. Edward sentit son être trembler alors que le Duc s'était immobilisé en lui pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, mais il n'en avait pas besoin et il le lui signala en bougeant son bassin. Un grondement sourd parcourut le corps de son vampire alors qu'il se retirait pour s'enfoncer toujours aussi brutalement en lui, sa main libre était posée sur l'une de ses hanches pour le maintenir en place. Le jeune homme eut le sentiment que son être n'était plus qu'une extension du désir de Carlisle, son corps était devenu l'esclave du plaisir, se pliant aux volontés du Duc pour l'accueillir toujours plus en lui. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés par la main de Carlisle, ce dernier essayait de dissimuler les siens contre la peau tendre de son cou. Edward pouvait sentir ses lèvres humides déposer quelques baisers et son souffle haletant caresser sa peau lui donnant de délicieux frissons qui ne faisaient que renforcer son excitation. Les orteils du jeune homme ne tardèrent pas à se recroqueviller dans l'herbe humide, ses jambes avaient du mal à soutenir son poids et il fut reconnaissant à Carlisle de le soutenir en enlaçant sa taille. Son corps était en train de baisser les armes face à la puissance de l'orgasme qui grondait au plus profond de son être. Soudain, il sentit les dents de son vampire mordre violemment la chair de son cou. Un feulement de plaisir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit son sang être aspiré. Il remarqua à peine la main de Carlisle glisser contre ses lèvres pour lui présenter l'intérieur de son poignet dans lequel il mordit. La bulle de plaisir qui s'était lentement construite dans son ventre explosa, libérant un violent orgasme qui le fit trembler. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'écorce de l'arbre qui tressaillit quand il sentit Carlisle jouir au plus profond de lui.

Lentement, les coups de reins de son compagnon devinrent plus lents, moins violents, alors qu'ils profitaient de la douce torpeur emplie qui les entourait, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Edward sentit les dents de son amant quitter sa chair meurtrie et la douceur de sa langue apaiser la plaie. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'il avait lui-même ses dents enfoncées dans la chair du poignet de Carlisle. Avec un peu d'hésitation, il relâcha la peau pour voir apparaître une morsure sanglante sur la peau blanche. Son vampire ne semblait pas contrarié par le fait qu'il l'ait mordu, Carlisle semblait même attendre quelque chose. Lentement, il lécha la plaie. Sa bouche était pleine de sang et pourtant cela ne le dégoûta pas. Il avala le sang, appréciant sa texture, son goût comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand cru. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua avec stupeur que le poignet de Carlisle ne présentait plus aucune trace de blessure. Edward s'apprêtait à toucher l'avant-bras de son amour pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel quand il sentit Carlisle se retirer brutalement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de bondir en arrière. Alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, il se rendit compte que le léger craquement qu'il avait entendu un peu auparavant s'intensifia, le jeune homme vit alors avec horreur l'arbre sur lequel ils s'étaient appuyés se briser en deux.

« -Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta Carlisle en l'observant avec attention à la recherche de la moindre trace de blessure.

-Je vais bien, murmura distraitement Edward qui ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'arbre brisé était-ce lui qui avait fait ça ?

-Tu es sûr ? S'enquit le Duc qui cherchait son regard.

-Oui…

-Rentrons, décida Carlisle, tu es trempé et tu dois être gelé.

-Non, ça va, murmura-t-il distraitement.

Edward eut du mal à quitter des yeux l'arbre, distraitement, il passa ses mains sur ses bras.

-Tu as froid, se morigéna le Lord qui se méprit sur son geste, viens.

Le jeune homme saisit la main de son compagnon, ils firent quelques pas avant qu'il ne se fige.

-Edward ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Je… Je ne vais pas rentrer nu ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant maladroitement de cacher sa nudité avec ses bras avant de courir récupérés ses vêtements qui n'étaient plus que des haillons. C'est pas vrai ! Ils sont tous déchirés !

-Calme-toi, amour, ce n'est pas grave.

-Pas grave ? Je trouve que pour un Duc vous semblez faire peu cas de votre nudité ? Sa Grâce aurait-elle des penchants exhibitionnistes qu'elle m'aurait caché ? Cingla-t-il.

-Non, mais, nous pouvons être dans un éclair dans notre chambre, l'informa Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Edward se blottit contre le torse humide de son amant, se protégeant ainsi quelque peu du vent qui le fit tressaillir. Il ne sut que faire de cette information, mais cela avait quelque chose de rassurant qu'il puisse ressentir le froid. Lorsqu'il sortit sa tête du creux du cou de Carlisle, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans leur salle d'eau. Le Duc le déposa sur le sol avant de l'envelopper dans une immense serviette et de le frictionner. Edward le remercia et Carlisle lui vola un baiser avant d'aller en cuisine récupérer des baquets d'eau chaude. Une fois que son bain fut prêt, le jeune homme s'y installa et soupira de soulagement.

-Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-il à son vampire qui s'habillait déjà.

-Non, Alfred m'a informé que j'avais deux ou trois patients qui étaient arrivés. Détends-toi, je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé. »

Edward répondit au baiser de son Lord qui caressa tendrement sa joue avant de s'éclipser de la salle. Il ferma les yeux pendant que ses mains nettoyaient méthodiquement son corps avec le savon. Lorsqu'une douce odeur de fleur emplit la pièce, il posa le savon sur le rebord. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser dans son bain, il avait l'impression que son esprit allait exploser. Il ignorait combien de temps Carlisle avait mis pour le retrouver dans les bois, mais il s'était suffisamment enfoncé dans la forêt pour atteindre un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Donc, il était rapide… Il était aussi fort, plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, il avait brisé un arbre… Et puis, il avait bu du sang… Le sang de Carlisle…Et ce n'était pas la première fois… Edward émergea brutalement, envoyant des éclaboussures d'eau sur le sol. Il prit une profonde inspiration, son corps réclamant une dose d'oxygène. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le rebord en marbre de l'immense baquet. Sa main glissa sur son torse, il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la présence de son cœur qui battait sous sa paume. Ce son le rassura, tout comme la chaleur qui émanait de chaque parcelle de son être, il était vivant ! Du sang coulait dans ses veines, il respirait, mangeait et vivait comme un homme ! D'un geste rageur, il sortit de la baignoire et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Il devait arrêter d'y penser, il devait oublier, tout oublier ! Il ne voulait pas savoir ! Non, il ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi le venin de Carlisle ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui ! Et pourquoi… Pourquoi ils paraissaient si semblables par certains points…

Soudain, un bourdonnement sourd résonna dans sa tête. Il lui semblait entendre plusieurs personnes lui parler, pourtant il était seul ! Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage, des images se joignirent aux sons. Edward étouffa un sanglot des dizaines d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Il revoyait les visages tordus de douleurs des prostituées de Whitechapel, il revoyait les murs couverts de sang, il entendait les cris de douleurs des pauvres malheureuses qui l'emplissaient d'une joie qui le rendit malade. Edward se redressa tant bien que mal et à travers ses larmes il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'approcha d'une cuvette, ses doigts se serrèrent sur la porcelaine qui se fissura alors que ses hauts-de-cœur étaient de plus en plus violents. Le jeune homme tenta de prendre de profondes inspirations pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements. Alors qu'il pensait y parvenir, l'image de Robert agonisant se dessina derrière ses paupières pourtant closes. Il pouvait ressentir à nouveau son angoisse alors qu'il serrait le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami. Il se rappelait ses prières pour qu'il ait la vie sauve, son sentiment d'impuissance face à la mort. Puis, Edward se souvint de quelque chose de doux, de chaud et de savoureux couler le long de sa gorge, quelque chose qui attisa une brûlure dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme vomit le contenu de son estomac dans la bassine quand il se vit en train de mordre violemment Robert et d'absorber son sang… Tremblant, le corps étrangement vide et froid, Edward se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses lèvres remuèrent, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il s'allongea sur le sol froid priant, suppliant pour que Carlisle vienne à son secours, il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de son amour… Alors qu'il allait perdre connaissance, il lui sembla apercevoir une ombre l'observer à travers la fenêtre…

.

* * *

.

Carlisle referma doucement la porte des appartements de son ange après s'être assuré que celui-ci restait sagement dans son bain, ce qui semblait être le cas. Le Duc rejoignit ensuite son bureau où Jasper patientait, un épais dossier posé devant lui. Bien qu'il fût surpris par la présence du Marquis et surtout par l'absence de Robert, il prit place dans son fauteuil.

« -Monsieur Jenks a terminé son rapport sur Edward, il me l'a envoyé.

-Oh, dit simplement Carlisle en observant l'épais volume.

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences, il y a là-dedans surtout des détails concernant Elisabeth Masen.

-Des informations sur le père d'Edward ?

-Non, il n'a rien trouvé et je peux t'assurer que s'il y avait eu quelque chose à trouver, Jenks ne serait pas passé à côté.

-Et Edward ?

-Une enfance normale, un peu trop normale.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Voici son dossier médical.

Carlisle prit le dossier et l'ouvrit. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Le Duc fronça les sourcils avant de tourner les pages, le médecin avait noté une santé fragile à la naissance de l'enfant, mettant même en jeu son pronostic vital jusqu'à ses trois ans, puis, Edward semblait avoir trouvé une santé de fer. Il parcourut les quelques lignes correspondant aux années suivantes, mais il n'y avait rien. Le médecin de famille avait juste noté la bonne santé de l'enfant, puis, de l'adolescent et enfin du jeune homme.

-Rien, il n'y a rien, confirma Jasper à voix haute, Jenks a parlé au médecin, il consigne tout d'un simple rhume à une mauvaise fracture ou une intervention chirurgicale.

-Mais il n'y a rien concernant Edward, comprit Carlisle qui réalisait que les premières blessures du jeune homme lui étaient imputables.

-D'après le Docteur Barrett, il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Edward malade à part quand il était un nourrisson.

-Et Elisabeth ?

-Son dossier est on ne peut plus normal, répondit Jasper en le lui tendant, grippes, angines, même un poignet fracturé.

-Donc, les réponses à toutes nos questions se trouvent en un père dont on pourrait douter de l'existence tant il n'y a rien le concernant.

-Exact, soupira Jasper. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais le brusque regain de santé d'Edward coïncide avec la présence des Volturi au Manoir. Ils ne l'ont quitté que quand Edward a été sûr.

-Oui, je sais, mais Aro ne nous donnera pas facilement des réponses et j'ai le pressentiment qu'en montrant trop d'intérêt quant aux origines d'Edward, il ne l'emmène loin de moi.

-Je comprends et je suis de ton avis. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Jenks de faire une recherche sur la famille royale.

-La famille royale ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Oui, c'est Esmé qui m'en a donné l'idée, admit Jasper du bout des lèvres, as-tu déjà rencontré le Roi Georges III ?

-L'arrière-grand-père de la Reine Victoria ? Non, je ne lui ai jamais été présenté. A cette époque, Aro m'avait dépêché comme ambassadeur à la cours du Tsar de Russie.

-Pour ma part, je n'étais pas encore un vampire, murmura le Marquis en sortant une enluminure de son dossier, je te laisse regarder, je pense que le portrait parle de lui-même.

Carlisle se figea quand son regard se posa sur le dessin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La ressemblance était frappante et plus que troublante, si Jasper n'avait pas précisé qu'il s'agissait du Roi Georges III, il aurait cru tenir entre ses mains un portrait d'Edward.

-Il avait le même âge qu'Edward à l'époque où cette peinture a été réalisée. La ressemblance est plus que frappante.

-Donc, le Prince Henry n'aurait pas totalement menti ?

-Je pense que non, Esmé a dû finir de le convaincre à cette mascarade en lui faisant remarquer la similitude et l'effrayer en faisant d'Edward un héritier potentiel à la Couronne.

-Où cela nous mène-t-il ?

-Jenks a fait un travail remarquable, cela nous mène aux deux enfants du Roi Georges, le Prince Edward Augustus et la Princesse Margaret.

-Si je ne m'abuse, le Prince Edward est le grand-père de notre Reine Victoria, quant à la Princesse Margaret je ne l'ai guère rencontré, il ne me semble pas non plus avoir entendu parler d'elle, confia Carlisle.

-Cela n'est pas étonnant, elle est décédée à l'âge de 17 ans, précisa Jasper.

-Il n'y a rien dans le dossier, constata le Duc après l'avoir feuilleté.

-Exact.

-Ton homme de main a noté qu'elle avait brutalement disparu de la Cours pour soigner une maladie, elle est décédée lors de sa retraite. C'est étrange, les funérailles ont été réalisées dans la plus stricte intimité, ce qui ne cadre pas avec le rang d'une Altesse Royale.

-Oui, par ailleurs, les rares témoins ont été stupéfaits que le cercueil soit fermé, ce qui est aussi contraire au cérémonial, ajouta le Marquis.

-Très bien, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire concerne Edward.

-Je l'ignore encore, Carlisle, Edward ressemble de manière troublante au Roi Georges et le seul membre de la famille royale ayant disparu de manière suspecte est la Princesse Margaret.

-Tu penses qu'elle serait l'une des nôtres ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, admit le Marquis.

-Un bâtard, alors ?

-Cela me paraît plus logique, acquiesça Jasper, il est possible que la Princesse Margaret ait eu un enfant illégitime ce qui l'a contraint à être éloignée de la Cours.

-Elle serait alors morte en couche et l'on peut supposer que cet enfant soit le grand-père d'Edward.

-Oui, seulement, là où le bât blesse, c'est que si Edward était un bâtard de la Couronne, Jenks en aurait trouvé la trace, déclara le Marquis, car le laisser en vie signifiait placer toute la descendance sous surveillance. Donc, j'admets ne pas trop savoir quoi faire de cette information, peut-être que sa ressemblance avec le Roi Georges n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, marmonna Carlisle. Puis-je garder le dossier ?

-Bien entendu.

Le Duc se leva et remercia son ami d'un sourire avant d'aller ranger le dossier dans son coffre-fort, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Edward tombe dessus par mégarde.

-Où est Robert ? Je pensais que tu serais resté à ses côtés.

-C'était effectivement mon souhait, mais il avait besoin de passer du temps en tête à tête avec Pearl, il était inquiet à son sujet, je te laisse imaginer le choc qu'elle a ressenti en voyant son fils vivant. Et Edward, comment va-t-il ?

Tout en répondant au Marquis, ils sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre le hall, Jasper souhaitait regagner au plus vite sa demeure, quant à lui, il lui tardait de rejoindre l'étage pour prendre des nouvelles d'Edward. Le médecin espéra que le jeune homme n'avait pas pris froid sous la pluie, ce qui aurait pu paraître étonnant.

-Et bien, nous nous revoyons pour le dîner.

-Oui, confirma Carlisle. Au fait, as-tu vu Eléazar et Carmen ?

-Oui, ils sont revenus à Dorset Manor après leur partie de chasse, je crois que Carmen s'est prise d'affection pour Pearl.

-Très bien, dis-leur qu'ils sont eux aussi conviés pour le…

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il voyait arriver Robert entouré par les Volturi au complet ainsi que Jane et Alec. Jasper qui s'était retourné pour voir ce qui l'avait interpellé se figea avant de faire un mouvement pour s'élancer vers son compagnon et l'éloigner des nouveaux venus, mais Carlisle l'arrêta, Robert ne paraissait pas menacé et il était inutile d'ouvrir les hostilités en premier. Le Marquis resta difficilement à ses côtés tout en laissant échapper un feulement de rage. Arrivés à leur hauteur, Robert se détacha du groupe pour venir trouver refuge dans les bras de Jasper qui l'accueillit avec joie. Carlisle serra les poings quand il vit le regard de Caïus errer vers les étages supérieurs de Gloucester, sachant parfaitement qui le Volturi cherchait.

-Au vue des récents évènements, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous discutions tous ensembles, déclara Aro. »

Bien que tendu, Carlisle ne put qu'acquiescer face aux propos du Chef des Anciens, aussi, s'effaça-t-il pour laisser ses visiteurs entrer avant de les inviter à rejoindre le salon. Une fois que la porte fut refermée sur leur petit groupe, le Duc alla se placer près de Jasper, Robert légèrement en retrait derrière eux, ainsi, ils pourraient le protéger et atteindre rapidement la porte pour récupérer Edward, sauf, si bien sûr les jumeaux diaboliques utilisaient leurs dons sur eux… Cependant, Carlisle n'eut pas à s'en préoccuper plus longtemps. Un cri de douleur leur parvint de l'extérieur, un cri que le terrifia car il reconnut la voix d'Edward. Comme un seul homme, tous s'élancèrent vers le parc.

.

* * *

.

Edward ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la pièce, les meubles tanguaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de faire désespérément taire les voix et les images qui déferlaient dans son esprit. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant que sa vue ne semble se stabiliser. Péniblement, il prit appui sur un meuble pour essayer de se lever. D'un pas chancelant, il se dirigea vers leur dressing d'où il tira un caleçon, des chaussettes, puis, il enfila simplement une chemise et un pantalon. Le jeune homme tenta de maîtriser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps tout en tentant de chasser les images plus horribles les unes que les autres qui ne cessaient d'apparaître dans son esprit. Alors qu'il s'appuyait sur la rampe pour ne pas chuter dans l'escalier, il se rendit compte que Carlisle avait de la visite. Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des marches, ses coudes trouvèrent leurs place sur ses genoux alors que ses mains glissaient dans ses cheveux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, cherchant à atténuer les voix. Ces voix qui ne cessaient de parler, de chuchoter et elles n'avaient qu'un seul mot en bouche : Edward. Tout en réprimant un cri, il se releva pour aller chercher un peu de sérénité à l'extérieur de Gloucester. A peine fut-il dehors, qu'il se redressa, ravi de sentir l'air frais encore chargé d'humidité sur son visage. Le jeune homme marcha un peu avant de se figer. Son corps se raidit, ses sens étaient en alertes sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi alors que des menaces de mort résonnaient dans son esprit. Tout à coup, il sentit des doigts froids s'enrouler autour de son cou avant qu'il ne soit violemment projeté contre un arbre. Edward laissa échapper un cri avant que celui-ci ne soit étouffé par le choc lorsque son dos heurta le tronc qui se brisa. Le jeune homme était en train de se relever quand il sentit un bras froid entourer sa taille pendant que l'autre se glissait autour de ses épaules, une main menaçante s'enroula autour de son cou alors qu'il croisait le regard inquiet de Carlisle.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle se figea. Un grognement sourd secoua son torse alors qu'il pestait contre son impuissance. Son esprit ne cessait de réfléchir, de chercher un angle d'attaque qui lui permettrait d'arracher Edward à l'étreinte menaçante de son ravisseur.

« -Lâche-le ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix étonnement froide et calme. Lâche-le et je te laisserais partir en vie.

-J'en doute, Carlisle, cingla Esmé qui raffermit sa prise sur le cou fragile de son ange, je sais que je vais mourir, mais sois sûr que je ne serais pas la seule !

Le Duc aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard qu'échangèrent Aro avec ses gardes, mais aucun ne bougea, sûrement estimaient-ils que leur intervention risquait de mettre en danger Edward.

-Esmé !

Carlisle put voir la stupeur ainsi que l'effroi se dessiner sur le visage d'Esmé quand son regard se posa sur Robert.

-Tu… Tu es mort, balbutia la vampire stupéfaite.

-Je suis pourtant bien vivant, lui fit remarquer Robert, il y a des choses, des forces qui te dépassent Esmé, alors, relâche Edward avant que tu ne sois confrontée à celles-ci.

Alors que Carlisle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi Robert essayait de gagner du temps, il vit que Jasper était extrêmement concentré. Le Duc se demanda dans quelle mesure le don du Marquis pourrait leur venir en aide, la colère d'Esmé risquait de redoubler si elle sentait que Jasper tentait d'influencer ses sentiments pour la rendre amorphe. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire part de ses inquiétudes ou intervenir, Jasper effleura discrètement la main de Robert. A sa surprise, le jeune Comte plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward.

-Elle m'a tué ! Déclara froidement Robert en ne quittant pas son meilleur ami des yeux. Elle a transformé un innocent pour qu'il me tue. J'ai senti mes os se briser sous la violence des coups. La douleur était insoutenable.

Lord Cullen fut perdu pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que ses amis tentaient de faire. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, il avait envie de les arrêter autant pour ne pas qu'Edward prenne le risque de se blesser que gêné par la présence d'autant de témoins.

-Je ne pouvais plus respirer, continua Robert d'une voix tremblante, j'étais en train de me noyer, je me noyais à cause de mon propre sang qui m'étouffait dans mon corps était brisé. Je t'ai vu, Edward, je t'ai vu dévasté, hurlant ta souffrance.

-A… A quoi joues-tu ? Siffla Esmé qui paraissait de moins en moins sereine.

-Edward, écoute-moi, il faut que tu m'aides. Esmé ne s'arrêtera pas. Elle me fera à nouveau du mal, elle en fera à Carlisle.

Lorsque son prénom fut prononcé, le Duc vit un nouvel éclat briller dans les émeraudes d'Edward où luisait un feu étrange. Un feulement résonna. Esmé fut la seule à être surprise quand elle réalisa qu'il émanait de son prisonnier. En un mouvement qui fut rapide, même pour un vampire, l'une des mains de son ange s'enroula autour de la main d'Esmé qui menaçait son cou. Un cri de surprise franchit le seuil des lèvres de la vampire quand Edward décolla sa main de sur son cou avant de s'en servir pour la projeter au sol. Malgré sa surprise, Esmé se redressa rapidement. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle s'élança en courant vers les bois pour fuir. Les poings serrés, les lèvres retroussées pour révéler ses dents, Edward s'élança à sa poursuite. Carlisle, Jasper, Robert ainsi que les jumeaux allaient leur emboîter le pas quand Caïus les arrêta.

-Laissons-lui un peu d'avance, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il va faire.

-Et bien moi non, protesta Carlisle, il est hors de question qu'il ait du sang sur les mains, pas même celui d'Esmé.

-Edward n'est pas un ange, ricana Caïus en lui lançant un regard suffisant, ses mains ne sont pas aussi blanches que tu le crois. »

Refusant d'écouter l'ordre du Volturi ou de se laisser troubler par ses propos, Carlisle s'élança, Jasper et Robert sur ses talons. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par les Volturi, Aro ne semblant pas apprécier l'ordre donné par son frère. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Edward et Esmé qui se battaient, son ange semblait avoir aisément le dessus sur la vampire. Pourtant, malgré tout, il plongea dans la bataille, éloignant d'un geste son compagnon des griffes d'Esmé pour faire face à son ancienne amie. Alors qu'il assénait un violent coup à la vampire, il aperçut Robert prendre dans ses bras Edward qui s'était écroulé sur le sol humide. Jasper ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui et ils vinrent rapidement à bout d'Esmé. Au moment où ils allaient mettre fin à l'existence de la vampire, Carlisle croisa son regard. Il aurait pu avoir pitié d'elle, il aurait pu faire preuve de clémence si elle n'avait pas fait autant de mal autour d'elle. D'un geste sec et sans hésitation, il tourna sa tête faisant craquer ses cervicales, brisant sa nuque.

Carlisle laissa les gardes Volturi s'occuper de démembrer Esmé, il se tourna vers les jeunes gens, ils n'étaient plus là. Robert s'était relevé et entraînait Edward vers Gloucester. Jasper et lui se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre, les Volturi les suivant de près.

« -Edward !

La plainte de Robert l'alarma, il se hâta de rejoindre le jeune Comte qui venait d'être repoussé par son ange qui s'affala sur le sol. Carlisle voulut s'agenouiller aux côtés de son amour et passer un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules, mais le jeune homme le repoussa.

-Edward, laisse-moi t'aider, s'il-te-plaît, plaida le Duc.

-Non… Non… Va-t'en ! Gronda Edward. Partez tous ! Laissez-moi !

Carlisle tendit une main vers sa moitié, mais celui-ci releva la tête et feula dans sa direction. Le Lord sentit son cœur se briser face à son geste, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait maintenant voir son visage baigné par des larmes et marqué par la souffrance.

-Edward, mon ange, dit-il en tentant une nouvelle fois de l'approcher.

-Non ! Tu… Vous… Vous m'avez tous menti ! Vous… Vous saviez… Tous ! »

Les prunelles émeraude disparurent pour laisser la place à deux orbes noirs. Une violente douleur apparut dans sa tête le paralysant sur place, perturbant ses sens. Le Duc perçut tout autour de lui des bruits de chutes qui lui apprirent qu'il n'était pas le seul à être victime de cette attaque mentale. La douleur le rendait sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se tordre de souffrance dans l'herbe humide. Carlisle ignora combien de temps dura cette torture, néanmoins, quand il eut la force de se redresser et d'observer les alentours la douleur ressentie jusque-là n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Tous se redressaient lentement, un peu hagards, alors que lui restait allongé sur le sol, amorphe, blessé, vidé, car avant tous les autres, il avait compris qu'Edward avait disparu. Son ange s'était envolé.


	26. Chapter 26

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Hum…. Y'a quelqu'un ?

Sorry! Pardon! Désolée! Je suis morte de honte, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas posté que c'est honteux.

Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que dernièrement je ne suis pas très fiable, mais suite à de petits problèmes de santé qui se sont cumulés et l'hospitalisation d'un de mes proches, tout n'a pas été simple…

Bref, voilà enfin la suite de Milord. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je pense pouvoir publier la suite aux alentours du 28 mai et j'espère sincèrement que je n'aurais pas de contre temps parce que là je suis un peu à bout. Bref, enjoy the trip!

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de me lire !

.

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, le site semble encore faire des siennes, je n'ai pas pu accéder à toutes... Sorry.

.  
**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Lela : Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec celui-ci. Je mettrais sûrement un résumé de ma prochaine fic Edward/Carlisle à la fin de Milord, je veux encore peaufiner certaines idées. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et encore désolée pour l'attente ! Merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Las : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Désolée pour l'attente, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt.

.

Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 26 : Confrontation**

.

.

Carlisle n'avait jamais autant maudit le soleil qui baignait la ville de Londres et qui l'obligeait à se cacher dans une calèche alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de s'élancer à vive allure dans les rues de la cité pour atteindre au plus vite son but. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 4 heures qu'Edward avait disparu et qu'un vide était apparu dans sa poitrine, Jasper avait dû user de son don pour l'apaiser, évitant ainsi qu'il ne détruise tout sur son passage. Aro avait rapidement coordonné les recherches, envoyant ses gardes à la poursuite du jeune homme. Ils avaient tous cru qu'il serait aisé de le retrouver grâce aux formidables capacités de chasseur de Démétri, mais ils s'étaient leurrés, même lui était incapable de remonter la trace laissée par Edward, c'était comme si ce dernier avait purement et simplement disparu. Les Volturi avaient donc décidé de passer la région au peigne fin, Jasper et lui allaient se joindre à eux quand Robert les en avait empêché.

« -Retourne nous attendre à Dorset Manor, avait ordonné Jasper à son compagnon.

-Venez avec moi !

Alors qu'ils allaient ignorer l'ordre de Robert, le jeune homme enserra leurs poignets d'une main ferme avant de les entraîner à l'écart. Les Volturi étaient donc partis sans eux et Carlisle avait fait son possible pour ne pas s'écarter violemment de Robert.

-Ils ne partent pas dans la bonne direction, avait confié Robert lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Edward est loin d'ici.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Avait demandé Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que contrairement à vous, je réfléchis. Edward est perturbé par toutes vos petites cachotteries. Il a clairement fait savoir qu'il en avait assez de vous tous. Donc, pour moi, il est allé demander des comptes à une personne qui connaît toute l'histoire, une personne qui compte énormément pour lui… Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Tout comme lui, Jasper avait jeté un regard perdu à Robert, puis, alors que leurs regards se croisaient, une étincelle de compréhension jaillit dans leurs prunelles.

-Sa mère, murmura Carlisle.

-C'est logique, appuya Jasper.

-Bien, je pars immédiatement pour Londres, déclara le Duc.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux de t'accompagner pour tenter de l'apaiser, proposa le Marquis, il risque de ne pas être ravi de te voir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, confia Robert, je pense qu'au contraire, il risque de se calmer plus facilement s'il n'a à faire face qu'à Carlisle.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça le Duc.

-Et au cas où je me tromperai, Jasper va rester à Gloucester et je vais faire de même à Dorset, ainsi, si jamais il rentre à la maison l'un de nous l'accueillera. »

Carlisle avait hoché la tête, le plan de Robert était le plus sensé qu'il ait entendu. Sans attendre, il s'élança en direction de Londres, s'abritant des regards humains en courant à travers les bois et les campagnes désertes.

Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta dans la tristement célèbre rue de Whitechapel, Lord Cullen bondit hors de la voiture pour se précipiter dans le Manoir des Charmes. Il se figea dans le hall, une étrange agitation régnait dans la maison et il comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître l'une des filles dont Edward était proche et l'interpella.

« -Victoria ? Dit-il en priant pour ne pas se tromper de prénom.

-Milord ? S'écria-t-elle visiblement surprise par sa présence.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est horrible, Votre Grâce, un vampire a enlevé Madame Elisabeth !

-Un vampire ?

-Oui. Nous étions tous pour la plupart au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer la décoration de la fête de ce soir, Madame Elisabeth se reposait dans sa chambre quand nous avons entendu un bruit de verre brisé et un rugissement… C'était effrayant, confia Victoria en réprimant un frisson. James et les autres se sont précipités à l'étage, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, le vampire avait enlevé Madame Elisabeth. James et les gardes se sont lancés à leur poursuite. »

Carlisle hocha distraitement la tête avant d'ignorer les appels de Victoria alors qu'il ressortait du Manoir. Le Duc leva la tête pour observer la fenêtre brisée, était-ce l'œuvre d'Edward ? Il avait du mal à croire que son compagnon si doux, même en colère, ait fait de tels dégâts. Elisabeth était-elle en danger ? Peut-être… Avec crainte, il réalisa que si les sentiments d'Edward étaient exacerbés comme ceux d'un nouveau-né, il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de Madame Elisabeth. Il devait les retrouver, si jamais Edward faisait du mal à sa mère, Carlisle savait qu'il le regretterait éternellement. Mais où pouvaient-ils être ? Le Duc fit quelques pas dans la rue en essayant de penser à un endroit où son ange pourrait se réfugier. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas les lieux qu'affectionnaient Edward à Londres, il pouvait avoir des dizaines de cachettes possibles. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui murmura qu'il serait sûrement dans un lieu où il se sentirait en sécurité. Carlisle tourna la tête dans la direction de son Hôtel particulier de St James, était-il là-bas ? Il l'ignorait. Pourtant, Lord Cullen profita de la brusque obscurité qui s'était installée sur Londres pour s'élancer à vive allure entre les ruelles et gagner au plus vite sa demeure qu'il savait inoccupée pour le moment car il avait donné congé à son personnel.

Lorsque ses pas foulèrent les marches du perron menant à l'immense et imposante porte en bois de sa demeure, Carlisle inspira profondément. Le désespoir faillit étreindre son cœur quand il ne perçut pas le parfum de son ange, pas plus que celui de Madame Elisabeth. Un peu dépité, il brisa tout de même la serrure et entra, après tout, jusqu'à présent, nul n'avait pu suivre la trace d'Edward. Priant sa bonne étoile pour ne pas s'être trompé, il traversa le hall. Des sanglots ne tardèrent pas à parvenir à ses oreilles et il retint péniblement un sourire, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir retrouvé son compagnon, même si la situation était loin d'être idyllique. Carlisle grimpa les marches du grand escalier en marbre, puis, lorsqu'il eut atteint le dernier palier de ce dernier, il emprunta l'escalier de service réservé aux employés pour gagner les combles. Il poussa doucement la porte qui grinça de manière lugubre. Ses yeux s'habituèrent sans aucune difficulté à l'obscurité qui régnait en ce lieu. Carlisle fit quelques pas en direction de Madame Elisabeth, le plancher craqua sous ses pas. Un hoquet de frayeur fit son chemin entre les lèvres tremblantes de la matrone qui se tassa un peu plus contre le mur.

« -Chut, tout va bien, c'est moi, Lord Cullen, la tranquillisa-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Un éclair illumina soudain le grenier, Madame Elisabeth se détendit légèrement quand elle reconnut son visage. Carlisle esquissa un sourire rassurant tout en l'observant avec attention, la manche de sa robe noire était déchirée et son chignon était défait, mais à part ces deux détails, elle ne semblait pas mal en point. Le Duc saisit la main tremblante de la matrone en un geste rassurant avant de tourner son attention vers le reste du grenier à la recherche de son ange.

-Est-il toujours là ? Fut-il obligé de demander ne percevant aucune autre présence.

Un feulement répondit à sa question, Madame Elisabeth se tassa contre le mur et il se plaça devant elle jute au cas où…

-Edward ? Appela doucement Carlisle. Edward, je sais que tu es là, sors de ta cachette, s'il-te-plaît.

Son regard acéré fouilla les alentours, cherchant le moindre mouvement, la moindre silhouette qui aurait pu lui indiquer la présence de son compagnon.

-Edward, je t'en prie, nous…

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase. Une ombre venait de jaillir d'une des poutres les surplombant, celle-ci se réceptionna agilement sur le sol avant de se redresser lentement. Un éclair zébra le ciel de Londres projetant sa lumière dans la mansarde, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, le vampire tapis en lui banda ses muscles et se tint prêt à attaquer quand il croisa le regard noir d'Edward, ses lèvres retroussées et en entendant le grognement menaçant qui secouait le torse du jeune homme.

-Edward, se força-t-il à plaider d'un ton qu'il espérait apaisant, personne ne te veut du mal, mon amour, je t'en prie, essaie de te calmer.

-Me calmer ? Répéta le jeune homme d'une voix glaciale. Tu souhaites que je me calme ? !

-Edward…

-Non ! Rugit son ange ce qui arracha un gémissement de peur à Madame Elisabeth tant son fils était effrayant en l'instant. J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez d'être le gentil, le parfait petit Edward ! Vous vous êtes tous moqués de moi ! Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez tous menti ! Tu m'as menti Carlisle ! Comment… Comment as-tu pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Comment… Je croyais… Je croyais que tu ne me blesserais plus… Je me trompais.

-Edward, sanglota le vampire conscient de ses fautes, je n'aurais jamais assez de mots, assez d'excuses pour effacer les souffrances que je t'ai causé, j'en ai conscience. Cependant, je te supplie de croire en mon amour. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une piètre excuse, mais si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était parce que moi-même je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas que tout ceci soit vrai. Je priais pour me tromper, pour oublier ces facettes étranges de ta personnalité. Et puis… Et puis, tu ne t'en souvenais jamais. Je ne souhaitais pas rajouter un poids sur tes épaules, une ombre sur nous, je voulais simplement que nous soyons heureux. Je te demande pardon, je t'en prie, Edward.

-Dis-moi… Dis-moi ce que je suis et peut-être… Peut-être que je te pardonnerai…

Carlisle ferma les yeux avant de baisser la tête en un geste d'impuissance. Il l'ignorait. Il ignorait ce qu'était son ange, cela signifiait-il qu'il allait le perdre ? Son être se plia de douleur rien qu'à cette perspective.

-Mon ange, débuta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, si je le savais…

-Tu me le dirais, termina pour lui Edward qui le contempla les sourcils froncés, tu ignores ce que je suis.

En entendant les mots de son ange, le Duc releva la tête pour poser un regard emplit d'espoir sur son compagnon.

-Je sais que tu ne me mens pas, je l'ai lu.

Carlisle fit son possible pour rester stoïque face à la révélation d'Edward, ainsi, ce dernier semblait être conscient de son don et il l'utilisait même. Le vampire se tourna alors vers Madame Elisabeth, surpris que son ange n'ait pas déjà trouvé des réponses à ses questions dans l'esprit de sa mère.

-Elle ne cesse de chanter des berceuses et des comptines, lui apprit Edward, je ne sais pas encore comment trouver des informations qui sont profondément enfouies. Peut-être que si j'essayais de briser sa volonté…

-Non !

Carlisle regretta aussitôt son éclat de voix quand il entendit Edward lui grogner dessus. Il fit son possible pour prendre une mine repentante.

-On ne connaît rien de ton don, murmura prudemment le Lord. Tu pourrais faire de plus de dégâts que tu ne l'imagines.

-Et alors ? Demanda Edward avec un détachement qui le fit frémir.

-C'est ta mère, rappela-t-il, elle…

-Elle m'a menti toute ma vie en me cachant mes origines ! Elle m'a vendu sur un marché aux esclaves ! Quel genre de mère fait ça ?

Carlisle chercha vainement des paroles apaisantes, mais il ne trouva rien à dire.

-Je t'accorde qu'Elisabeth ne mérite guère ta clémence, néanmoins, je te connais Edward et je sais que tu t'en voudras si tu lui fais du mal. Aussi, je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

-Je veux savoir !

-Je sais et je suis sûr qu'Elisabeth va parler, assura-t-il en jetant un regard suppliant à la tenancière.

-Je… Aro, balbutia cette dernière.

-Elisabeth, je me doute que vous ne souhaitez pas trahir ce secret pour éviter la colère des Volturi, mais, écoutez-moi bien, votre silence risque de vous coûter énormément, vous risquez de perdre votre fils. Car malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, malgré ce que vous lui avez fait, je sais qu'il vous aime toujours. Elisabeth, je vous en prie, parlez-lui, il mérite la vérité. S'il vous plaît, rachetez-vous. Je pense que vous devez bien ça à votre fils, non ?

-Epargne ta salive, gronda Edward, elle n'en a rien à faire de moi sauf si je peux lui rapporter quelques pièces d'or !

-Non ! Non..., gémit faiblement Madame Elisabeth. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas Edward, mais je t'aime, tu es la personne la plus précieuse de ma vie.

-Foutaises ! S'écria le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Et je regrette… Oui, je regrette la manière dont Sa Grâce et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés, j'aurais préféré jouer les chaperons, surveiller la cour qu'il t'aurait faite, j'aurais souhaité qu'il vienne me demander la permission de t'arracher à moi, mais j'ai fait le mauvais choix et je vivrais toujours avec ce poids. Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, je ne le mérite pas. Je peux simplement dire pour ma défense que je ne pensais pas que tu souffrirais autant. J'ai été stupide de croire que vous tomberiez simplement amoureux, que vous construiriez votre vie à deux, que tu serais ainsi pour toujours à l'abri du besoin.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, martela durement Edward, je veux connaître la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, admit Elisabeth d'une voix tremblante.

-Cesse de me mentir ! Hurla le jeune homme.

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité, tu… Ton père était lui aussi différent…

-Mon père ? Balbutia Edward visiblement surpris. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il n'était que l'un de tes nombreux clients.

-C'était le cas, confessa Madame Elisabeth, avant qu'il ne devienne le seul.

-Le seul ? S'étonna son ange.

-Oui, je… Ton père voulait que je quitte le Manoir, ce métier… Il l'a toujours voulu jusqu'à ce que…

-Jusqu'à ce que le bâtard que je suis arrive ! Cingla Edward.

-Non ! Protesta violemment Elisabeth. Non, je t'interdis de dire ça, tu n'es pas un bâtard, tu es un Masen !

-Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Carlisle qui était aussi effaré que son compagnon qui semblait soudain avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

-Quand nous avons compris que j'étais enceinte, ton père a déclaré qu'il était hors de question que tu naisses hors mariage, il voulait que tous sachent que tu étais son fils, notre fils. Nous nous sommes mariés, je suis devenue Madame Masen.

-Tu… Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, lui reprocha doucement Edward qui paraissait être trop sous le choc pour s'énerver.

-Je… Ce n'est pas ta naissance qui a fait fuir ton père, mais l'arrivée des Volturi. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Aro pour apprendre mon état.

-Le père d'Edward était un vampire ? Questionna Carlisle qui avait toujours repoussé cette hypothèse par le simple fait qu'Elisabeth ait survécu à l'accouchement.

-Non, il n'en était pas un, mais, il était différent.

-En quoi était-il différent d'un homme ? Insista le Duc.

-Il faisait son possible pour rester humain, j'ai remarqué sa force, sa rapidité, il pouvait s'emporter aussi facilement qu'un vampire et feuler. Il buvait du sang, beaucoup de sang…

-Tu ne l'as jamais questionné ? Interrogea Edward.

-Non, car je connaissais l'univers des vampires, je voyais avec quelle déférence ses semblables le traitaient, Aro le traitait comme un fils, du moins, jusqu'à ma grossesse. Après l'arrivée des Volturi, ton père a disparu, il m'a laissé les affronter seule, confia-t-elle avec amertume. J'étais à la fin de mon huitième mois de grossesse. Caïus voulait me tuer pour empêcher ta naissance, Marcus préférait attendre et voir si tu serais humain, Aro restait silencieux. Finalement, tu es né quelques semaines plus tard. Tu étais si petit, si fragile… La sage-femme m'a rassuré, tu étais né un peu avant terme, mais elle était certaine que tu allais survivre. Malheureusement, les jours passaient et tu dépérissais. Caïus est reparti pour l'Italie, rassuré que tu sois un simple enfant. Marcus et Aro allaient repartir, mais, étrangement, Aro semblait s'être attaché à toi plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il restait souvent à proximité de ton berceau, il pouvait passer des heures à te contempler. Je pouvais voir à quel point il était sincèrement désolé de te voir mourir chaque jour un peu plus. Puis, un jour où il t'observait, je lui ai offert de te prendre dans ses bras. Il avait toujours refusé de te prendre, mais il te restait peu de temps, alors, il a accepté. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ému, il t'a pris contre lui, il t'a bercé. Je me souviens de sa fierté quand tu t'es mis à esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il t'a parlé en italien. Et puis…. Et puis, il s'est passé quelque chose de totalement imprévisible. Alors qu'il caressait ta joue avec son pouce, il est passé près de tes lèvres et… Tu l'as mordu. Aro a failli te laisser tomber par terre sous le coup de la surprise. Nous t'avons tous contemplé avec stupeur alors que tu continuais d'aspirer son sang. J'ai voulu poser des questions, mais Aro m'a clairement fait comprendre que ta vie ne tenait qu'à mon silence. J'ai promis de ne pas l'interroger, de ne pas chercher à savoir et tous les jours en contrepartie il est venu te nourrir, tu as pris des forces, tes joues se sont colorées, tu es devenu un magnifique nourrisson. Puis, quand tu as atteint tes deux ans, la nourriture humaine semblait te convenir et te nourrir. Aro et Marcus ont essayé de te donner du sang, mais tu l'as rejeté. Voyant que tes jours n'étaient plus en dangers, ils sont rentrés en Italie. Comme tu le sais, ils sont ensuite venus régulièrement nous rendre visite.

-Ils vérifiaient qu'Edward grandisse comme un enfant normal ? Comprit Carlisle.

-Oui et Aro en profitait pour t'observer et passer du temps avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Edward.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Pourquoi le Chef des Volturi s'intéressait autant à moi ?

-Je ne peux te le dire, Edward, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

-Je le suis déjà ! J'ai entendu ce que pensaient les Volturi et leurs gardes et … Et ils…

-Ils ne te feront pas de mal, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je peux te promettre que Jasper et Robert se joindront à moi ! Assura-t-il avec ferveur. Tu n'as pas à les craindre.

-Aro ne te fera pas de mal, déclara Madame Elisabeth, la menace vient peut-être de Caïus et si d'autres vampires apprennent ton existence, Aro ne pourra pas te protéger.

Carlisle fut soulagé de voir le corps de son ange se détendre quelque peu. L'orage grondait toujours à l'extérieur, la pluie tombait durement sur le toit alors que sa moitié semblait enfin se calmer. Carlisle vérifia un instant l'état de Madame Elisabeth qui avait cessé de trembler et paraissait moins effrayée avant de se lever pour s'approcher doucement de son compagnon. Le Duc tendit une main, paume levée, attendant que son amour fasse le reste du chemin. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand la main d'Edward se posa dans la sienne. Il donna une légère impulsion sur le bras de son ange qui atterrit contre son torse, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et il l'enferma dans l'étau qu'il espérait rassurant de ses bras.

-Je t'aime, murmura Carlisle en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de sa moitié. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

-Oui, souffla Edward, mais promets-moi solennellement de ne plus jamais me cacher quoi que ce soit ?

-Je te le jure.

Son ange bougea quelque peu dans ses bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa mère, Carlisle resserra son étreinte, peu sûr des intentions de sa moitié.

-Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, chuchota Edward, enfin, maintenant que tu es là, je ne lui en ferai pas.

-Je pense qu'elle t'a dit la vérité, confia Carlisle.

-Oui, je sais, mais elle n'a pas répondu à une question. Qui est-il ? Demanda Edward à l'attention de Madame Elisabeth.

-Ne me le demande pas, je ne peux te le dire, sanglota Elisabeth.

-Dis-le-moi, je t'en prie, prouve-moi que tu tiens vraiment à moi en me disant la vérité sur mon père ! Supplia Edward.

-Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime trop pour mettre ta vie en danger. Je suis désolée… Je ne peux rien te dire.

Carlisle sentit son ange se raidir et il fit son possible pour le calmer. Un grognement sourd faisait trembler son amant et il pria pour parvenir à l'apaiser. Le Duc déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à remarquer les légères rides qui venaient d'apparaître sur le front d'Edward. Un gémissement de douleur l'interpella rapidement et il ne fut pas long à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, son ange tentait de pénétrer l'esprit de sa mère.

-Edward, arrête ! Edward ?

Il secoua d'abord doucement son amant avant de le faire plus violemment, mais ce dernier ne détourna pas son regard de celui de Madame Elisabeth. Carlisle appela désespérément sa moitié avant de se détourner de lui pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de sa mère, un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez et contrastait avec l'inquiétante pâleur de son visage.

-Edward ! Arrête ! Supplia-t-il à nouveau. Tu lui fais du mal !

-Je veux savoir ! Articula durement Edward.

-Tu vas la tuer ! »

Carlisle fit son possible pour soustraite Madame Elisabeth de la vue d'Edward, mais cela ne semblait rien changer à l'emprise que le jeune homme paraissait exercer sur elle. La panique s'intensifia en lui quand il entendit le pouls soudain fuyant de la matrone. Carlisle se redressa, il devait agir et vite. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur Edward pour tenter de détourner son attention, son ange fit brutalement demi-tour et quitta les combles d'un pas pressé. Le Duc aurait aimé poursuivre son ange, mais il ne put, car il venait d'entendre le corps de Madame Elisabeth s'affaisser et tomber lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux. En un instant, il fut à ses côtés, l'examinant rapidement avant de tenter d'endiguer son saignement de nez. Il contrôla rapidement ses oreilles, un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il ne releva aucune trace d'hémorragie. Tout en nettoyant son visage avec un mouchoir, le médecin fit son possible pour soustraire sa patiente à son malaise, il l'appela doucement jusqu'à ce que ses paupières papillonnent. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard, le pouls de Madame Elisabeth avait repris un rythme plus normal et son nez avait cessé de saigner. Carlisle l'aida à s'asseoir quand il fut certain qu'elle était suffisamment stable. Il put voir le regard hagard d'Elisabeth fouiller l'obscurité qui les entourait.

«-Il est parti, lui apprit-il.

-Oh… Vous auriez dû le suivre… Vous n'auriez pas dû vous préoccuper de mon sort.

-Edward est en colère pour le moment, admit Carlisle, cependant, je sais qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit.

-Est-il toujours là ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Carlisle, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la percevoir, surtout s'il ne désire pas que je le retrouve, rajouta-t-il silencieusement pour lui.

Madame Elisabeth acquiesça de la tête avant de tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, il ne lui prêta guère d'attention car il était trop occupé à chercher le moindre bruit qui lui apprendrait qu'Edward était toujours dans la maison. Un sanglot étouffé finit par lui faire tourner la tête, Madame Elisabeth faisait son possible pour rester impassible, mais cela était dur. Alors qu'elle essayait d'arranger la manche déchirée de sa robe pour cacher ainsi un peu son décolleté devenu pigeonnant, Carlisle réagit enfin et ôta sa veste pour la draper sur les épaules tremblantes de la dame qui le remercia d'un pâle sourire. Ses doigts effleurèrent les ecchymoses qui commençaient à apparaître sur la peau fine de l'humaine, Edward ne lui avait brisé aucun os, mais il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-Je le mérite, chuchota-t-elle en refermant la veste pour dissimuler ses blessures à son regard.

-Tout ceci aurait pu être épargné si vous aviez répondu à votre fils. Je ne pense pas, Madame, qu'Edward vous demande trop. Tout le monde a le droit de connaître ses origines.

-Je ne peux pas…

Carlisle hocha la tête. Ils avaient tout de même appris quelque chose, Edward portait le nom de son père, Masen, cela leur donnerait un nouveau point de départ pour leurs recherches. Le Duc se demanda soudain pourquoi ce détail qui avait tout de même son importance avait échappé à Monsieur Jenks, il lui aurait suffi d'aller à l'état civil pour trouver le certificat de naissance. Carlisle dut mettre ses interrogations de côté quand il remarqua que Madame Elisabeth tentait maladroitement de se lever. Il entoura sa taille de son bras pour la soutenir.

-Je… Je vais rentrer… J'imagine que le Manoir doit être sens dessus dessous depuis la visite d'Edward.

-C'est exact, Madame, mais je pense que votre place est ici. Edward a besoin de vous.

-Non, le contredit-elle, il a besoin de vous, Milord. Je ne suis plus rien pour lui maintenant.

-Vous vous trompez, il…

-Non, son père a eu le même regard, confia Elisabeth d'une voix tremblante, il a eu le même regard quand j'ai préféré confier Edward à Aro.

-Est-il… Le père d'Edward est-il toujours en vie ? Questionna Carlisle alors qu'ils sortaient lentement du grenier.

Le silence tomba sur eux, le Duc ne pouvait entendre que la respiration rendue difficile d'Elisabeth par les sanglots qu'elle retenait. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa question, qu'il crut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

-Non, il est mort.

Carlisle encaissa la nouvelle. Le père d'Edward étant différent, celui-ci aurait pu répondre aux questions de son fils, le rassurer et peut-être même lui donner un peu de l'amour que chaque enfant recherche auprès de ses parents.

-J'en suis heureuse.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Carlisle surpris par les propos de la matrone.

-Qu'il soit mort, il aimait Edward, mais pas de la manière dont un père devrait aimer son fils. Non, il n'était pas bon pour mon fils… Mais je l'aimais… Je l'aimais tellement… Je… Si Aro n'était pas intervenu, je l'aurais laissé faire…

-Que voulez-vous dire, Elisabeth ?

-Rien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

-Elisabeth, je vous en prie, je ne pourrais pas protéger efficacement Edward si j'ignore tout de ce qui le menace, Aro…

-Aro n'est pas une menace, il aime Edward, tout comme Marcus, Caïus a toujours été plus réservé, mais non, les véritables menaces pourraient être les autres vampires. Il est unique, Milord, Edward est unique, son sang l'est tout autant… Mais vous devez déjà le savoir, non ?

-Ce sont les Volturi qui vous ont dit cela ? Questionna Carlisle en ignorant les derniers mots de la tenancière ainsi que l'exquise saveur de son sang...

-Oui.

-Mais cela ne vous a pas empêché de me vendr… de me confier Edward ? Se reprit-il difficilement.

-Vous étiez différent, admit Madame Elisabeth, vous ne vous nourrissiez pas de sang humain. Et puis, je vous savais suffisamment proche d'Aro pour que celui-ci accepte de vous confier Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse ses jours à Volterra, enfermé dans une cage dorée pour le protéger de vos semblables.

Carlisle médita ces dernières paroles alors qu'ils atteignaient le perron extérieur. Une bourrasque de vent fit frissonner Madame Elisabeth et il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille pour qu'elle ne chute pas.

-Je pourrais vous raccompagner, offrit Carlisle en remarquant l'état de faiblesse de la dame.

-Non, veillez sur Edward, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Le Duc observa pendant quelques secondes le visage déterminé de Madame Elisabeth avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au muret contre lequel elle s'appuya le temps qu'il aille héler un fiacre. Il l'aida ensuite à monter dans le véhicule et referma la porte.

-Milord ? L'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il regagnait sa demeure. Dites-lui que ma porte lui sera toujours ouverte, quoi qu'il se passe, il sera toujours le bienvenu.

Carlisle hocha la tête tout en regardant le fiacre s'éloigner. D'un pas lent, il regagna sa demeure. Il leva la tête, observant les gouttes de pluie tomber du ciel obscur avant de détourner son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'où le rideau venait de bouger. Tout en prenant son temps, il gagna l'étage, laissant ainsi une chance à son compagnon de s'éloigner s'il ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre, Lord Cullen abaissa lentement la poignée, il inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte. Carlisle était prêt à faire face à la colère de son ange, à sa rage, mais sûrement pas à ça. Avec inquiétude, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui était prostré dans un recoin, ses jambes repliées contre son torse, sa tête était enfouie entre ses genoux et son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière.

-Edward ? Appela-t-il prudemment. Edward, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Va-t'en !

L'ordre fusa entouré par un grognement menaçant ce qui fit encore plus hésiter le Duc quant à sa démarche, cependant, une chose était sûre, il ne quitterait pas cette chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne son compagnon alors que celui-ci semblait souffrir.

-Carlisle…

La fureur semblait avoir disparu, le Duc ne perçut qu'une immense souffrance dans la voix de son ange.

-Edward, laisse-moi t'aider, mon amour, as-tu mal quelque part ?

-Toutes…. Toutes ces voix ! Grogna Edward dont les mains se resserrèrent autour de sa tête comme s'il voulait l'arracher. Je… C'est trop !

Il ne fallut guère de temps au Lord pour comprendre que son amant n'avait aucun contrôle sur son don et que ce dernier était en train de le détruire. Tout en faisant son possible pour vider son esprit, il s'approcha du jeune homme. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et ôta ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux.

-Edward, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, ordonna le Duc, là, c'est bien. Je veux que tu essayes de te concentrer sur un seul esprit, sur le mien. Concentre-toi sur moi, mon amour.

Carlisle fit son possible pour ne penser qu'à son amour pour le jeune homme, à la douceur de leurs baisers, à la tendresse de leurs étreintes. Alors qu'il tentait de se focaliser sur tous ces souvenirs et Edward aussi par la même occasion, Carlisle glissa une main sous les genoux de son compagnon pendant que son autre main passait dans son dos. Il attendit patiemment que son ange se détende pour le soulever et l'enfermer dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Puis, telle une jeune mariée, il porta Edward hors de la demeure. Quand il fut certain que le jeune homme resterait calmement blotti contre lui, Carlisle s'élança à vive allure dans les rues de la capitale, il ne ralentit que quand ils furent à l'orée des bois. Edward cessa de trembler entre ses bras, les traits de son visage étaient plus détendus, il n'était plus assailli par les dizaines peut-être même les centaines de pensées émanant des habitants de Londres.

-Lâche-moi !

La voix rauque et légèrement menaçante de son amant le fit se figer, doucement, il le posa sur le sol humide pour le regarder s'éloigner de quelques pas. Carlisle tendit une main qu'il voulut poser sur l'épaule de son ange, mais un feulement sourd de ce dernier le dissuada de tenter une nouvelle approche. Le Duc resta donc immobile, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son corps, le silence uniquement troublé par les coups de tonnerre. Les éclairs ne l'aveuglaient pas alors qu'il observait sans ciller sa moitié qui semblait lutter pour garder le contrôle. Edward avait beaucoup encaissé ces derniers temps, plus sûrement que quiconque pourrait le supporter, aussi, décida-t-il qu'il était temps que toute cette colère sorte. Ignorant l'avertissement de son ange, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui immédiatement se retourna pour le fusiller de son regard noir.

-Eloigne-toi !

-Non ! Il est temps que tu laisses sortir toute cette rage, Edward.

-Non…

-Si, assura Carlisle avant de lui sourire tendrement, je ne suis pas en verre, mon amour. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un feulement de fureur résonna autour d'eux. Carlisle accueillit sans surprise le poing qui heurta violemment son estomac, le faisant se plier en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Des doigts empoignèrent ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête et il reçut un nouveau coup en plein visage. Un brin désorienté par la violence des coups, Carlisle tituba. Il lui sembla apercevoir un pied venir dans sa direction, mais il ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Le Duc tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe alors qu'il tentait de contrôler le vampire qui était en lui et qui n'appréciait pas du tout ce traitement. Une nouvelle fois, un pied vint dans sa direction, visant son estomac, mais sans qu'il ne le veuille ses mains stoppèrent le coup avant de repousser violemment Edward qui tomba à la renverse. Un éclair baigna de sa lueur blanche la clairière où ils se trouvaient, la seconde suivante, ils étaient tous deux accroupis en position d'attaque, feulant en direction de l'autre, prêts à se jeter à la gorge de celui qui baisserait en premier sa garde. Un coup de tonnerre résonna et ce fut comme le signal de départ, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps se heurtèrent comme deux rochers qui se seraient violemment heurtés. Carlisle retomba sur ses pieds, mais Edward se réceptionna maladroitement, sonné par le choc. Un sentiment d'horreur envahit alors Carlisle quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et surtout qu'il risquait d'avoir blessé Edward, néanmoins, cette crainte disparue quand son ange s'élança à nouveau sur lui pour le plaquer magnifiquement au sol. Etroitement emmêlés, ils roulèrent sur le sol, des feulements et des grognements s'échappaient de leurs lèvres retroussées qui dévoilaient leurs mâchoires prêtent à mordre la moindre chair à portée.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, leurs corps se séparèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en position de combat. Carlisle faisait son possible pour calmer son vampire qui était furieux de voir leur compagnon se rebeller de cette manière. Comme s'il avait compris le dilemme qui se jouait en lui, Edward ricana. Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire emplit de défi avant de bondir vers lui, lui assénant un nouveau coup au visage. Alors qu'un grognement de joie secouait le torse de son compagnon, le Duc balaya d'un habile jeu de jambes celles de son amant qui tomba lourdement sur le dos. Lord Cullen ne laissa aucune chance à son ange de se relever, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches et lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui étourdit durant quelques minutes sa moitié. Cependant, ce dernier ne tarda pas à tenter de le déloger tout en feulant de fureur de se retrouver bloqué sous lui.

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de te débattre, mon ange, susurra Carlisle à son oreille, tu n'es pas assez fort.

Une lueur de défi brilla dans le regard d'Edward, celui-ci gigota de plus belle pour tenter de lui échapper et Carlisle sentit la rage de son vampire disparaître pour laisser place à un sentiment de luxure.

-Dans tes rêves ! Gronda Edward qui ne semblait pas partager son envie.

-Ce n'est pas bien de lire mes pensées sans que je ne t'y ai invité !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans ta tête pour savoir à quoi tu penses, grommela Edward.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, un poing s'abattit sur son menton le faisant grimacer de douleur, sa prise sur Edward s'était desserrée durant quelques secondes, mais cela avait été suffisant pour que le jeune homme s'échappe. Alors qu'il pensait que son ange allait fuir ou mettre un terme à leur bagarre, il sentit ce dernier s'allonger sur lui pour le coincer sous son corps. Le vampire feula, ce dernier avait besoin d'affirmer sa supériorité sur son compagnon et il n'appréciait guère de sentir la virilité de ce dernier poindre contre ses fesses.

-Dans tes rêves ! S'exclama Carlisle en tentant de lui échapper. »

Etant plus rapide et plus fort qu'Edward, il n'eut aucun mal à échanger leurs places. Un craquement résonna à travers les bois quand il arracha d'une seule main la chemise du jeune homme pour révéler son torse parfait. Tel un affamé, il se jeta sur la chair qu'il venait de dévoiler, léchant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau avant d'aller agacer à tour de rôles les mamelons déjà durs de son amant. Des gémissements se mêlaient aux feulements de colère de son compagnon qui ne semblait pas totalement prêt à abdiquer. Alors qu'il allait faire subir le même sort au pantalon de sa moitié qu'à sa chemise, les ongles de ce dernier s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son dos lui tirant une plainte avant que son ange ne les retire emportant par la même occasion sa chemise. Leurs torses se touchèrent, leurs corps s'épousèrent à la perfection quand leurs lèvres se réunirent enfin pour partager un baiser qui laissait transparaître l'urgence de leurs désirs. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au pantalon de son amant, Carlisle fut surpris de se retrouver projeté au loin. Son dos heurta le tronc d'un arbre qui tressaillit sous la violence du choc, puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, Edward avait posé ses mains sur son pantalon qu'il déchira d'un geste sec. Un grondement sourd secoua le torse du Duc qui agrippa les mains du jeune homme alors que celui-ci tentait de le retourner. D'un geste vif, il enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de sa moitié tout en basculant sur le côté, Edward surpris par son geste tenta de se retenir à l'aide de ses mains, ce qui le laissa libre de réduire en charpie le pantalon de son ange. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste, son compagnon se dégagea. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois face à face. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils se débarrassèrent de leur dernier vêtement.

Nus, ils se firent face. Son corps ne put que s'embraser à la vue de celui d'Edward, il était magnifique, la colère et le désir luisaient sur ses traits. Il le voulait. Carlisle le voulait désespérément, il était sien et il allait le lui prouver ! Le Duc aurait dû être apeuré par la volonté du vampire qui prenait le dessus sur la sienne, cependant, cela ne l'inquiéta pas vraiment car il pouvait voir le sourire narquois de son compagnon. Edward n'avait pas peur de lui, au contraire, il l'attendait le pied ferme, il ne se donnerait pas à lui, non, son compagnon ne se soumettrait pas facilement. Bien au contraire, Edward semblait bien décidé à le dominer et cela ne plaisait vraiment pas au vampire. Carlisle pensa brièvement aux étreintes des siens, il se rappela vaguement de certains couples se ventant d'avoir détruits des maisons lors de leurs étreintes et à cet instant, il les crut et remercia le Ciel qu'ils soient en pleine forêt. Le Lord se rendit compte que son inattention pouvait lui coûter cher quand son torse heurta le sol, il pouvait sentir peser sur son corps nu celui d'Edward qui jubilait de l'avoir pris si facilement au piège. Carlisle se maudit, d'autant plus quand il sentit le gland de son ange pousser contre son entrée après qu'il eut écarté ses fesses. Le vampire se débattit de plus belle, il était hors de question que son compagnon gagne ! Ses muscles pliant sous l'effort, Carlisle se redressa faisant basculer Edward qui atterrit sur le dos, il se hâta de le clouer au sol de la plus agréable des manières. Ses mains empoignèrent les cuisses du jeune homme qu'il releva avant de le forcer à entourer sa taille. Edward se débattit alors qu'il promenait avec plaisir son gland contre la fente de son ange. Le vampire en lui jubilait, il allait enfin faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'il était le plus fort ! Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur ses épaules, Carlisle fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agrippait à lui plutôt que de le repousser. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la défaite amère luisait dans les prunelles de son ange qui se crispa légèrement quand il se pencha vers lui. Carlisle ne le pénétra pas. Il put lire la surprise sur le visage de son ange. Le Duc se pencha un peu plus, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son amant en un doux baiser.

« -Je t'aime, Edward. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son compagnon. Carlisle relâcha ses cuisses avant de s'allonger sur son ange, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent rapprochant ainsi leurs érections qui se frôlèrent. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts se mêlèrent alors qu'ils les positionnaient dans l'herbe au-dessus de la tête d'Edward. Leurs regards ne firent plus qu'un alors que le Duc déposait de légers baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Edward donna un léger mouvement du bassin qui leur arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Carlisle accompagna sa moitié, leurs membres douloureusement gorgés de plaisir frottant contre la peau de l'autre, se touchant parfois et leur arrachant à ces moments-là des cris de plaisirs. Leurs corps frottaient de plus en plus durement l'un contre l'autre, leurs gémissements étaient difficilement étouffés par leurs baisers. Carlisle pouvait sentir son désir grandir en lui, faisant trembler chaque parcelle de son être. Il pouvait sentir un peu de liquide s'échapper du gland de son amant qui facilita la friction de leurs membres. A son tour, il sentit la jouissance s'approcher. Il se pencha et Edward lui offrit ses lèvres en pensant qu'il allait l'embrasser, ce qu'il ne fit pas. A la place, Carlisle laissa ses dents tranchantes couper la peau de sa lèvre inférieure, du sang ne tarda pas à perler et à couler le long de son menton. Les prunelles de son compagnon s'assombrirent un peu plus en apercevant le liquide carmin. La langue rose d'Edward fit son chemin entre ses lèvres pour venir lécher son sang. Alors que son amant observait la nouvelle gouttelette qui était en train de se former, Carlisle se pencha et entailla les lèvres de son amant qui sourit. Puis, le vampire s'empara des lèvres d'Edward, leurs sangs se mélangèrent en même temps que leurs langues se trouvèrent. Leurs mains s'étreignirent avec plus de force alors que leurs corps dansaient frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, il sentit son ange se raidir entre ses bras. Il rouvrit les yeux, priant silencieusement son amant de faire de même ce qu'il fit. Ses lèvres empourprées par leur sang, ses joues rougies par le désir, ses yeux brillants de plaisir, Edward était magnifique dans sa jouissance. Il put sentir un liquide chaud se répandre entre leurs deux corps et il rendit à son tour les armes, laissant son propre orgasme se répandre dans son être. Leurs corps se déhanchèrent encore un peu, étalant le fruit de leur plaisir sur leurs ventres avant que Carlisle ne roule sur le côté entraînant son ange avec lui pour le garder blottit dans ses bras.

« -Je t'aime aussi.

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux gorgés d'eau de son amant qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Dans un geste apaisant, le Duc caressa le dos de son amant, effleurant sa peau dont il pouvait sentir chaque grain. Soudain, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme tremblait.

-Edward ? L'interpella-t-il en se redressant.

-Froid, murmura le jeune homme qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tentant de dissimuler ses lèvres bleuies.

Lord Cullen se morigéna pour son imprudence, même si Edward était plus fort qu'un être humain, il n'en demeurait pas moins fragile.

-Suis pas fragile, protesta faiblement son ange ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

Carlisle se hâta de trouver leurs caleçons qui avaient, heureusement, échappés à leur folie destructrice. Il enfila le sien, puis, il aida Edward à mettre le sien. L'obscurité jouait certes en leur faveur, mais Carlisle ne pouvait prendre le risque de rentrer à Londres alors qu'ils étaient en petite tenue. Edward ne put retenir un ricanement contre son torse où il s'était blotti.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'imagine les têtes de ces dames et de ces messieurs, si le respectable Duc de Gloucester était retrouvé à moitié nu tenant dans ses bras un jeune homme alors qu'il tentait de rentrer subrepticement dans sa demeure.

-Effectivement, j'imagine que leurs têtes seraient hilarantes, même si je ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie.

Son air pincé ne tarda pas à faire exploser de rire Edward qui malgré tout continua de trembler. Carlisle jeta un regard désolé à leurs vêtements déchirés et gorgés d'eau.

-Si je cours, poursuivit le Duc, tu vas avoir encore plus froid.

-Ça ira, Carlisle, mais quoi que tu décides fais-le vite, je rêve d'un bain chaud ou du moins d'un lit accueillant, je crois que je saurais même me contenter d'un feu au fond d'une grotte, plaisanta le jeune homme en claquant des dents.

Lord Cullen sourit avant de prendre Edward dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Londres qui était la destination la plus proche, mais où les risques étaient plus grands. Finalement, il s'élança dans le sens opposé en espérant que ses souvenirs seraient exacts et qu'Edward n'attraperait pas mal à cause du vent froid. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre une auberge, il ralentit sa course et son ange sortit son visage du creux de son cou pour observer les alentours.

-Une auberge ? S'étonna Edward. Je pense encore préférer les mines scandalisées des douairières.

Carlisle sourit avant de se diriger vers les écuries à la recherche d'un écusson familier. Rapidement, il ne tarda pas à trouver la calèche à l'emblème de la famille Gloucester dont il ouvrit la porte pour installer Edward sur une banquette.

-Reste tranquillement ici, je vais aller chercher Sirius.

-Comment… Pourquoi est-il ici ?

-Plus tard.

Carlisle sourit à son ange avant de faire rapidement le tour de l'auberge pour tenter de localiser son serviteur. D'un bond, il atteignit le toit avant de s'accroupir devant la fenêtre d'une chambre. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Sirius qui était bien dans sa chambre en train de boire un verre de vin. Le Duc leva les yeux au ciel quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne devait pas s'agir de son premier verre de la soirée s'il en jugeait par la carafe à moitié vide. Lord Cullen donna de légers coups contre la fenêtre espérant ainsi attirer l'attention de son serviteur tout en tentant d'oublier la honte qui l'étreindrait quand Sirius remarquerait son manque de tenue… Cependant, son cocher ne sembla pas entendre ses appels, tout en marmonnant, il tapa à nouveau contre la vitre. Carlisle fut ravi de voir Sirius enfin se lever, le Duc allait le remercier d'un sourire quand il vit l'homme se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de jeter un regard perplexe au couloir qu'il trouva désert.

-Ici, sombre idiot ! S'exaspéra Carlisle.

Sirius sursauta avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Au même moment, un éclair zébra le ciel et le Duc vit avec crainte les yeux de son cocher sortir de leurs orbites. Ce dernier tituba avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Non… Non ! Sirius venez ici ! Gronda Lord Cullen alors que son serviteur prenait la fuite visiblement terrorisé. Espèce d'idiot ! Marmonna le Duc.

Carlisle attendit un peu pour voir si Sirius daignait revenir dans sa chambre, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas disposer à le faire. Etait-il si effrayant que cela en culotte ? Edward ne paraissait pas aussi terrorisé que son imbécile de cocher ! Tout en pestant contre ce dernier, le Duc fit le tour de la toiture tout en cherchant une fenêtre ouverte, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de l'auberge, il aperçut Sirius affalé contre un mur en train de cuver son vin. Carlisle serra les poings et tout en se promettant d'interdire à l'avenir la moindre goutte d'alcool à l'homme, il revint sur ses pas et brisa l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il chercha la bourse qu'il avait confiée à son cocher qu'il trouva bien cachée dans une sacoche. Ayant récupéré son argent, il vola une couverture et des vêtements sûrement trop grands pour Edward, mais ce serait mieux que rien. Son larcin sous le bras, Carlisle sauta à nouveau par la fenêtre pour rejoindre au plus vite son ange.

-Mon Duc s'est transformé en bandit de grand chemin ? S'étonna Edward alors qu'il l'enveloppait dans la couverture autant pour le réchauffer que le sécher. Quel pauvre bougre as-tu donc détroussé ?

-Nul vilain, rassure-toi, si ce n'est notre cocher, répondit Carlisle.

-Sirius ?

-Oui, je lui avais demandé d'aller faire un achat pour moi à Londres, j'ai donc récupéré ma bourse et emprunté ses vêtements, ils te seront un peu grands, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Edward opina avant d'ôter sa culotte pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise. Carlisle l'imita avant qu'ils ne s'assoient sur la banquette, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Oui.

Le Lord caressa la pommette droite de son amant où une ombre commençait à apparaître, lui rappelant leur violent corps à corps dans la forêt. Edward s'empara soudain de ses doigts et déposa un baiser dans la paume de sa main.

-Je vais bien, répéta le jeune homme en lui adressant en sourire rassurant.

-Alors, nous allons entrer dans l'auberge et prendre une chambre.

-Sans chaussures ? S'amusa Edward.

Le Duc se maudit. Il avait oublié leurs chaussures dans la clairière ! L'auberge avait un certain standing et il n'était pas sûr que le propriétaire accepte facilement deux hommes en guenilles ayant une bourse aussi bien remplie. Avec la chance qui semblait leur sourire, ils allaient terminer la nuit dans la geôle du connétable ! Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la calèche pour se rendre compte qu'il pleuvait toujours autant. Il n'était donc pas question qu'ils repartent en courant jusqu'à Londres ou même à Gloucester.

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il y a un petit lac à quelques lieues d'ici, il y a une ancienne cabane de pêcheur où nous pourrions nous abriter.

-Tu vas de nouveau être mouillé.

-Tu me réchaufferas, répliqua son ange en lui offrant un sourire tout en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

Carlisle vola un léger baiser à son ange avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Suivant les indications qui apparaissaient clairement dans son esprit, le Duc n'eut aucun mal à trouver la cabane. Alors qu'il allait briser la serrure, Edward stoppa son geste pour quitter ses bras et soulever l'une des lattes en bois qui formaient la terrasse, il attrapa une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit pour prendre la clef qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent. Carlisle se dirigea aussitôt vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu pendant qu'Edward disposait des bougeoirs à travers la pièce après avoir allumé des bougies. Alors qu'il était en train d'arranger le bois dans l'âtre, il vit son ange quitter ses vêtements humides pour se blottir sous une couverture. Le jeune homme vint ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés près du feu. Après s'être aussi dévêtu, Carlisle étendit une couverture sur le sol poussiéreux avant d'attirer Edward dans ses bras et de les emmitoufler tous deux dans une deuxième couverture.

-Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Demanda enfin Carlisle.

-C'est notre résidence secondaire, répondit Edward avec un sourire, c'est bien moins fastueux que le Manoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est étonnant, convint Carlisle.

-J'adorais venir ici quand j'étais jeune. Mèr… Madame Elisabeth, se reprit rapidement Edward, était différente, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour moi quand nous étions ici, nous jouions ensemble, on passait des heures à regarder les nuages dans le ciel à chercher à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler, elle m'aidait même à attraper des grenouilles !

Carlisle sourit en entendant les souvenirs d'enfance de son ange, il resserra son emprise sur son être en sentant sa soudaine tristesse.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, peut-être est-ce moi ? Peut-être que je lui rappelais trop mon père, murmura Edward.

-Peut-être, concéda le Duc, mais je pense que les temps se sont révélés durs et qu'elle a pris conseil auprès de mauvaises personnes, James n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas sa part de responsabilité, elle est coupable de bien des choses, mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime, même si à un moment j'en ai douté.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi.

-Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques temps, nous pourrons essayer de la revoir et tu pourras l'écouter que ce soit ses paroles ou son esprit, elle ne pourra te mentir. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'esprit, as-tu toujours mal à la tête à cause de ton don ?

-Non, c'est passé après que nous nous soyons défoulé dans la forêt.

Carlisle acquiesça avant de voir Edward se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras, cachant son visage contre son torse.

-As-tu une idée de ce que je suis ? Interrogea Edward dans un chuchotis.

-A un moment, j'ai pensé que tu étais un hybride, mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un hybride ? Et pourquoi n'en suis-je pas un ?

-Les hybrides sont très rares, voire inexistants, la plupart ne sont que des fables, car très peu de mes semblables ont suffisamment de retenu pour ne pas tuer l'humaine qu'ils fécondent et puis, il y a la crainte des Volturi.

-Attends… Tu es en train de dire que les vampires peuvent procréer ?

-Oui, mais il faut une certaine retenue pour ne pas tuer la mère et…

-Mais les filles du Manoir ne sont pas tuées !

-Il y a déjà eu des accidents Edward, tu as sûrement déjà vu des jeunes femmes avec des bassins brisés, des jambes fracturées et certaines ont dû disparaître, non ?

-Pas disparaître, protesta faiblement son ange, elles trouvaient du travail ailleurs.

-Je ne pense pas que Madame Elisabeth ait voulu que tu saches la vérité. Quant à ce qui concerne les rapports entre humains et vampires, ils sont très rares et les vampires doivent faire preuve d'un grand contrôle.

-Comme Jasper et toi ? Demanda pensivement son ange qui devait revoir les clients de sa mère.

-Oui, donc, très peu de clients du Manoir ont des rapports comme nous pouvons en avoir nous avec ces jeunes femmes.

-Mais il y en a ?

-Oui, j'imagine qu'Aro ou ses frères ne se contentent pas de simples étreintes.

-Mais aucune des filles n'est tombée enceinte ?

-Edward, il existe des moyens pour que les femmes ne tombent pas enceintes lors de rapports sexuels.

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la rougeur qui se répandit sur les joues de son ange.

-Donc, comme je te disais, poursuivit le Duc pour sauver son ange de son embarras, un hybride est l'enfant biologique d'un vampire et d'une humaine. Le corps de la femme étant incompatible avec un fœtus aussi puissant, les mères meurent généralement avant la naissance et l'enfant. On raconte que certaines ont été suffisamment fortes pour tenir jusqu'à la délivrance, mais elles n'ont pas survécu à l'accouchement, les divers récits disent que le nouveau-né déchire le ventre de sa mère à l'aide de ses dents pour sortir. Elles meurent.

-Mais ma mère est vivante.

-Oui, ta naissance s'est passée normalement. Par ailleurs, on dit que les hybrides ont une croissance accélérée, la grossesse ne dure que quelques jours, puis, l'enfant atteindrait un physique adulte alors qu'il ne serait âgé que de 6 ou 8 ans.

-Ce qui n'est pas non plus mon cas.

-Exact.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela sur les hybrides puisqu'ils ne sont pas censés exister ?

-Il y en a eu, admit Carlisle, j'étais à Volterra quand Aro a été informé qu'un vampire du nom de Joham, un scientifique, avait engendré un hybride. J'ai suivi les Volturi, j'espérais sauver l'enfant, mais Aro ne m'a pas laissé approcher de Nahuel. Ils l'ont tué. Le peu de chose que je sais, je les ai lus plus tard dans un journal qu'Aro a bien voulu me confier, c'était celui de Joham. Les hybrides sont interdits, tout comme le sont les enfants vampires.

-Les enfants vampires ?

-Oui, il est interdit de transformer des enfants, ils sont incontrôlables et sèment le chaos. Beaucoup de femmes vampires en mal de maternité ont réduit des villes à sang à cause d'eux, elles ont été éliminées ainsi que leurs progénitures.

-Donc, je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors que suis-je ? Je te ressemble tellement, murmura Edward en se redressant pour caresser son visage du bout des doigts, j'ai transformé Robert.

-Oui, admit Carlisle, il est maintenant comme toi et je pense que c'était l'une des craintes des Volturi.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, j'ai voulu le protéger, mon instinct a pris le dessus. Je me souviens à peine de l'avoir mordu. Tu sais, je ne ressens pas l'envie de me jeter au cou d'une personne pour boire son sang.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, sauf toi…

Carlisle sourit. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement le jeune homme.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Nous pourrions fuir, partir loin de l'Angleterre, offrit Carlisle qui priait silencieusement pour que son ange accepte sa proposition.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme, mais je veux savoir.

-Alors, nous allons rentrer à Gloucester et affronter les Volturi. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, je ne veux qu'aucun de nous ne soit blessé. Je leur parlerai seul.

-C'est hors de question ! Décréta fermement Carlisle. »

Le Duc raffermit son emprise sur le corps de son amant. S'il le pouvait, il le garderait pour toujours dans cette petite cabane qui tenait péniblement debout. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureux, seulement de la présence de l'autre. Pourtant, cela ne pourrait pas être suffisant. Edward avait besoin de comprendre son passé, les raisons de son existence pour pouvoir simplement vivre. Carlisle espérait de tout cœur qu'Aro leur offrirait des réponses, mais son instinct lui souffla que tout ne serait pas simple. Son regard se posa sur le visage angélique d'Edward, jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour aimer autant quelqu'un. Le jeune homme avait donné un sens à son éternité, il y avait apporté de la joie, de la lumière, de l'amour… Pourtant… Pourtant quelque chose, une petite voix lui souffla de bien profiter de ce bonheur car il ne méritait pas un présent aussi merveilleux qu'Edward et bientôt, oui, bientôt, on allait le lui reprendre. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du jeune homme qui gémit légèrement de douleur, Carlisle s'excusa en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en priant pour que son mauvais pressentiment ne se réalise jamais…


	27. Chapter 27

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Hum…. Y'a quelqu'un ?

Je sais, j'ai déjà fait le coup la dernière fois, mais cette fois je suis encore plus mortifiée par les délais, je vous demande pardon et ne vais pas vous abreuver plus longtemps de mon blabla, je vous laisse plutôt découvrir le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, (croise les doigts), vous plaira !

Merci de me lire ! Et bonne lecture !

.

.  
**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Stella058 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Tu vas apprendre la vérité sur Edward. Bon week-end et à bientôt !

Drayy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Vont-ils être séparés ? Peut-être… Seule l'auteure sadique le sait, lol. Encore merci pour ta review ! Bon week-end et à bientôt !

Pb76 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Encore merci ! Bon week-end !

Imperatricelolo : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, pardon, mais dès que j'ai été capable de retoucher un ordi, je me suis empressée d'écrire, l'inspiration étant là. Je vais bien, merci, fatiguée, mais ça va ! J'espère que la suite de Milord te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ton message et à bientôt !

Pamela : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bon week-end et à bientôt !

.

Bonne journée et à bientôt !

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 27 : Face à face**

.

.

Edward se redressa lentement, la couverture qui recouvrait son corps nu glissa le long de son être avant de chuter doucement sur le sol. Le jeune homme observa la pièce poussiéreuse où il se trouvait et fut déçu de ne pas y trouver son Duc, il était seul. Il fit quelques pas pour attraper ses vêtements tout en faisant jouer ses muscles, son corps n'ayant que peu apprécié de dormir à même le sol. Une fois qu'il fut vêtu, Edward sortit sur la terrasse en bois vermoulu de la petite cabane. Il inspira profondément, appréciant l'air frais et la douce lueur du matin qui brillait sur le lac. Il fit quelques pas, ses pieds nus foulèrent l'herbe encore humide de l'orage de la veille. Il venait de s'arrêter au bord du lac quand il sentit deux bras froids enlacer sa taille. Le jeune homme sourit et se contenta de se pencher en arrière, son dos se calant confortablement contre le torse de son Lord. Il sentit les lèvres de son amant déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne se perde lui aussi dans la contemplation du lever du jour. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de nombreuses minutes, profitant simplement de la quiétude du moment. Soudain, un grognement déchira l'instant magique et Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il comprit que son estomac venait de manifester sa présence et surtout sa faim. Un léger rire émana de son compagnon qui resserra un peu son étreinte sur son corps.

"-Qu'as-tu envie de manger, mon amour? Souffla Carlisle à son oreille tout en grignotant le lobe de celle-ci.

-Je te répondrais bien toi, murmura Edward qui sentait son corps s'éveiller face aux tendres attentions de son amant, mais je pense que mon estomac a besoin de quelque chose de plus comestible.

-Je suis allé chasser, mais nous pouvons y retourner si tu le souhaites? Offrit le Duc.

-Je te remercie, mais un repas humain m'attrait plus.

-Bien, alors, nous allons revenir à l'auberge, mais avant, tu dois te changer.

Edward se retourna enfin pour observer son amant qui était vêtu avec des habits dignes de son rang, y compris des chaussures, il lui tendit une besace qu'il entrouvrit pour apercevoir des vêtements à sa taille. Le jeune homme remercia son Duc d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se précipiter dans la cabane pour s'habiller. Alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard de sa moitié qui avait décidé de ne rien manquer du spectacle depuis le palier où il s'était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrassure de la porte.

-Comment allons-nous nous rendre à l'auberge? Demanda Edward pour se distraire des pensées peu chastes qui l'assaillaient.

-Nous pourrions peut-être faire la course à travers les bois ? Proposa Carlisle avec un sourire qui l'intrigua.

-La course ?

-Oui, j'aimerais savoir qui arrivera le premier à l'auberge.

-Très drôle Carlisle, j'espère que tu auras la patience de m'attendre, souffla Edward.

Lord Cullen ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'enlacer sa taille pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la cabane. Le jeune homme referma la porte avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait à l'orée du bois.

-Je veux que tu oublies ma présence et que tu visualises l'auberge dans ton esprit. Laisse parler ton instinct et nous nous retrouvons là-bas, d'accord ? »

Bien que dubitatif en entendant les conseils de son amant, Edward acquiesça et se concentra pour les appliquer. Son amant donna le départ de leur course et il ne se fit aucune illusion quant à l'issue de celle-ci lorsqu'il sentit un vent froid l'envelopper. Pourtant, il se mit au courir pour faire plaisir à son Duc, contournant les arbres, sautant par-dessus les fourrés tout en se disant que Carlisle reviendrait le chercher quand il en aurait assez de l'attendre à l'auberge. Le jeune homme espéra simplement qu'il n'allait pas abîmer ses vêtements, car son estomac criait maintenant famine et il ne voulait pas se faire refouler à l'entrée de l'établissement. Edward inspira profondément et il put entendre son estomac grogner quand il perçut l'odeur de bacon grillé. Il s'arrêta soudain, surpris de percevoir cette odeur dans les bois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans les bois, mais en face de la fameuse auberge. Un brin paniqué, il tourna vivement la tête, cherchant Carlisle du regard et il put voir le vampire sortir de la forêt à une allure surhumaine. Le vampire s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui sourit tendrement. Edward se remémora les derniers instants dans son esprit, il revoyait les images de sa course dans les bois, celles-ci auraient dû lui paraître floues, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il les revoyait filer à toute allure devant ses yeux, bien nettes, il pouvait même sentir le vent fouetter son visage sans pour autant en sentir la fraîcheur mordante. Des bras fermes enlacèrent sa taille et il sentit des lèvres déposer un tendre baiser sur sa nuque.

« -Tout va bien, mon amour ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-Je… J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce que je viens de faire, admit-il.

-Il te faudra un temps d'adaptation, mon ange, mais c'est en toi, c'est juste qu'avant tu ne te rendais pas compte de ce que tu faisais. Veux-tu que nous restions encore un peu ici ou veux-tu déjeuner ?

-J'ai faim, se rappela Edward en sentant une crampe dans son estomac.

Son Duc le fit doucement se retourner entre ses bras pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner vers l'auberge, une de ses mains rassurantes posées au creux de ses reins. Edward regretta que celle-ci disparaisse lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de l'auberge. Une servante se précipita pour les accueillir et les installer à une table un peu en retrait dans la grande salle du restaurant pour qu'ils puissent bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité. Edward se glissa sur sa chaise, il porta une main à ses tempes qu'il massa doucement alors que la serveuse se faisait un devoir de leur expliquer les différents plats composant la carte du petit-déjeuner. N'y tenant plus, il finit par lever la tête pour fusiller du regard la pauvre femme tout en lui offrant un léger feulement menaçant.

-Je… Je… Bégaya-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Nous allons réfléchir, annonça Carlisle en offrant à la demoiselle un regard rassurant, nous vous appellerons quand nous nous serons décidés.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et, sans pour autant le quitter du regard, elle s'éloigna de leur table. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin, Edward sentit aussitôt peser sur lui le regard de son vampire qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu te comportes ainsi ? Interrogea le Duc. Tu as terrorisé cette pauvre fille.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Edward qui utilisa ses deux mains pour masser ses tempes. Je… Si tu avais entendu ce qu'elle pensait de toi, je n'ai pas pu maîtriser ma jalousie.

-Je peux comprendre, accepta Carlisle un brin soucieux. Souffres-tu ?

-Toutes ces pensées, c'est difficile de les entendre toutes, confia le jeune homme en balayant la salle du regard avant de masser à nouveau ses tempes pour essayer de chasser son mal de tête.

-Je vais demander que l'on nous donne une chambre et que l'on nous y serve notre repas.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, l'aubergiste se pose déjà des questions sur nous, il a deviné que tu étais un membre de la haute aristocratie et il se demande ce que tu peux bien faire avec un jeune homme comme moi. Je ne crois pas nécessaire de lui donner plus à penser.

-Tu as raison, mais il m'est difficile de te voir souffrir et puis combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir ?

-Je tiendrais, il le faut.

-Edward…

-Il le faut, Carlisle, sinon, comment pourrais-je ne serais-ce que vivre à Gloucester ? Tu ne vas pas renvoyer tout ton personnel !

Edward ferma les yeux et ses doigts se pressèrent un peu plus sur ses tempes, mais cela ne le soulagea guère. Pourtant, il allait devoir s'habituer ou sinon… Sinon, il allait devoir être confronté à une vie d'ermite et cela ne l'enchantait guère !

_-Edward ? Edward, m'entends-tu ? _

La voix du Duc surpassa le brouhaha qui régnait dans sa tête. Le jeune homme redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de son Lord qui le fixait avec attention.

_-Tu m'entends ? Demanda à nouveau Carlisle. _

Edward remarqua alors que les lèvres du vampire n'avaient guère bougé, il s'adressait à lui par la pensée. Il acquiesça donc doucement de la tête pour signifier qu'il l'entendait bien.

_-Bien. On va essayer quelque chose, je veux que tu te concentres sur ma voix et uniquement sur la mienne. Mon esprit t'est ouvert et je veux que tu y trouves refuge, d'accord ? _

Le jeune homme se concentra et essaya d'obéir au médecin même s'il ignorait comment faire.

_-Edward ! Je t'entends ! S'écria son Duc. Je peux entendre ta voix dans mon esprit ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais tu es déjà là. _

Le jeune homme inspira discrètement et se laissa bercer par la voix de son compagnon. Une douce chaleur l'étreignait et il se fondit dans ce cocon en oubliant les pensées parasites qui l'entouraient. Il n'eut que vaguement conscience du retour de la servante qui apporta leur repas, quand Carlisle avait-il donc commandé ? Il ne pouvait trouver de réponse. Une main se posa sur la sienne.

-Edward, il faut manger, dit le médecin, ensuite, nous pourrons partir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il prit quelques secondes pour prendre plusieurs profondes respirations avant d'attraper sa fourchette et son couteau. Lentement, il découpa un morceau de bacon qu'il porta à sa bouche pour en savourer le goût.

-Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit Carlisle en leur versant une tasse de thé à chacun.

-Ça va mieux, je ne perçois qu'un léger bourdonnement.

-Bien.

Edward sourit quand il vit son vampire se détendre et s'adosser contre le dossier de sa chaise pour savourer son thé pendant qu'il continuait de manger ce que contenait son assiette. Lorsque son estomac fut plein, il but quelques gorgées de son thé avant qu'une présence ne l'interpelle, un esprit qui lui paraissait familier.

-Sirius, murmura-t-il.

-Notre billet de retour pour Gloucester, sourit Carlisle.

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête en retour. Il était en train de terminer son thé quand il perçut une lueur d'amusement ainsi qu'une jubilation malsaine émaner de son compagnon. Il poussa un petit peu plus dans l'esprit de son Lord car ces sentiments lui paraissaient étranges chez Carlisle et il ne tarda pas à comprendre que Sirius était l'objet de toutes les attentions du blond. Edward tourna légèrement la tête vers la réception, il émanait du cocher un mal être qui était plus que perceptible alors qu'il le voyait fouiller frénétiquement ses poches. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour faire le rapport entre les difficultés de Sirius et la soudaine bonne fortune de son amant.

-Ne me dits pas que tu as volé son argent et que c'est celui-ci que tu as utilisé pour payer notre repas ainsi que nos vêtements ?

-C'est possible, admit Carlisle qui semblait se délecter du spectacle.

Edward fronça les sourcils, cela ne ressemblait pas à son compagnon d'être aussi mesquin avec ses employés ! Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant les pensées colériques de l'aubergiste et le malaise grandissant du pauvre Sirius.

-Interviens ! Ordonna-t-il en plongeant son regard dur dans celui de sa moitié.

-Juste quelques secondes de plus, mon amour.

-Carlisle !

Un léger soupir franchit le seuil des lèvres de son compagnon qui finit tout de même par se lever pour voler au secours de Sirius. Edward déposa sa serviette sur la table avant d'emboîter le pas à son amant pour être sûr qu'il intervienne bien.

-Je vous conseille de me donner ces 80 livres qui correspondent à vos repas, la chambre et toutes les bouteilles que vous avez bues ! Sans oublier la vitre que vous avez brisée ! Grogna l'aubergiste.

-Je suis désolé… Je ne comprends pas… J'avais ma bourse… On a dû me la voler ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Il y avait tout l'argent… L'argent de Lord…

-Calmez-vous, Sirius, tout va bien, intervint Edward en fusillant son Duc du regard car ce dernier semblait toujours se réjouir de la scène. Je suis sûr que Lord Cullen va se faire un plaisir de payer pour vous, n'est-ce pas, Milord ?

Edward regretta d'être intervenu sans s'être annoncé, Sirius lui parut soudain étrangement pâle et chancelant. Il posa une main sous le coude de l'homme qu'il empoigna pour le maintenir en place.

-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il en lui adressant un sourire, n'est-ce pas, Carlisle ? Carlisle ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son compagnon qui était en train de régler les frais de l'auberge. Le Duc ayant décidé de l'ignorer, il choisit d'imiter son comportement et accompagna Sirius à l'extérieur pour qu'il respire un peu d'air frais tout en le faisant asseoir sur un banc.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant face au cocher.

Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure quand il vit les mains de Sirius trembler, il les enferma dans les siennes tout en essayant de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort.

-Respirez calmement, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ainsi, le tranquillisa Edward.

-Tenez ! Buvez !

Tout comme Sirius, le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de Carlisle. Edward attrapa pour le cocher la tasse de café noir à la forte odeur en attendant que Sirius puisse la tenir sans trembler.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, gronda Edward à l'adresse de son amant, ne vois-tu pas qu'il est mal ?

-Il a simplement une bonne gueule de bois, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

-Mi… Milord…

-Allons, vous et moi, nous savons que vous avez bu plus que de raison, non ?

-Je suis désolé, Milord, balbutia Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir ainsi Votre Grâce. Je… Je me suis non seulement fait dérober ma bourse, mais aussi celle que vous m'avez confié avec tout l'or pour l'achat du pur-sang Arabe. Je suis vraiment navré, Milord, je ne mérite pas votre confiance encore moins de paraître devant vous. Je vous promets que je ferais mon possible pour vous rembourser tout cet argent.

Edward serra les dents avant de lancer un regard accusateur à son amant qui fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Vous étiez ivre, Sirius. Vous étiez ivre au point de ne pas vous rappeler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir !

-Je…, bafouilla le cocher avant de froncer les sourcils et d'oser enfin lever la tête pour lancer un regard perdu à Carlisle. Non… Vous… Milord ?

-Je dois admettre ne pas avoir très bien réagi après que n'ayez pas daigné m'ouvrir hier soir, concéda le Duc d'un ton pédant.

-Vous… Vous étiez nu ? Sembla se souvenir Sirius visiblement choqué.

-C'est probable, marmonna Lord Cullen soudain mal à l'aise.

Edward retint péniblement un éclat de rire, si son vampire avait été humain, il aurait sûrement pris une belle teinte pourpre.

_Cesse donc de te moquer de moi, jeune impudent, le tança gentiment Carlisle. _

-Ce… Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, continua de bredouiller le cocher qui essayait de remettre ses souvenirs en place.

-Etait-ce à ce point une vision cauchemardesque ? Grommela le Duc de Gloucester.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi vaniteux, s'amusa Edward en couvant son amant du regard.

-Je ne suis pas vaniteux, je suis juste offensé qu'il…

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase car le jeune homme ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire ce qui n'arrangea en rien l'humeur de son amant. Tout en laissant échapper un léger feulement, Lord Cullen s'éloigna de quelques pas. Edward posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sirius pour attirer son attention et lui remettre la tasse de café avant de rejoindre son compagnon.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me gausser de toi, assura Edward en enlaçant la taille de Carlisle et en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son amant.

-Tu semblais pourtant amusé par la situation.

-Je suis navré, répéta le jeune homme, je suis simplement surpris, c'est la première fois que tu parais te soucier autant de ton apparence.

-C'est vrai, ma réaction est superficielle, cependant, tu conviendras avec moi que le penchant de Sirius pour la bouteille est inquiétant.

-Effectivement, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il a compris la leçon ? Interrogea Edward qui observait le cocher qui transpirait la culpabilité.

Carlisle soupira avant de se retourner dans ses bras, le médecin pencha son visage vers le sien pour lui voler un baiser, mais ils durent s'écarter rapidement l'un de l'autre lorsque des clients sortirent de la bâtisse. Edward sourit tendrement à sa moitié avant de l'entraîner auprès de Sirius.

-Milord, je comprends que vous me congédiez. Je suis navré d'avoir trahi votre confiance et je vous promets de tout faire pour me racheter même si je ne travaille plus pour vous.

-Sirius, soupira Carlisle, m'avez-vous entendu vous congédier ?

-Euh, non, Votre Grâce, mais mon comportement…

-Votre comportement était déplacé, tout comme le mien… Je vais donc oublier toute cette histoire, cependant, je vous demanderai de cesser de boire.

-Bien sûr, Milord ! Je ferais tout pour contenter, Milord !

-Je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez pour moi, Sirius, mais pour vous ! Gronda Carlisle. Je m'inquiète pour votre santé et Edward aussi. Donc, nous oublions tout ceci et vous oubliez votre penchant pour la boisson.

-Oui, Votre Grâce. Merci !

-Bien, buvez ce café et si vous vous en sentez capable, reprenons le chemin pour Gloucester !

-Oui, Milord ! S'écria Sirius en prenant une gorgée du café qu'il recracha car celui-ci était trop brûlant.

-Doucement, nous avons le temps, lui rappela Edward.

-Je… Et pour l'argent que l'on m'a dérobé, Milord, je souhaite que Sa Grâce retienne mes gages pour se dédommager.

-Sa Grâce ne retiendra rien du tout étant donné qu'il est votre voleur. »

Sirius retint un cri de surprise qu'il ravala en voyant le regard sombre du Duc de Gloucester. Le cocher le remercia d'un sourire et le jeune homme étreignit en retour doucement son épaule avant de suivre Carlisle pour une petite balade autour du parc bordant l'auberge pendant que le cocher se remettait des derniers évènements et préparait leur départ.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour Gloucester. Bien à l'abri dans leur calèche, Edward se laissa aller contre le torse de son Duc qui l'enveloppa de ses bras. Un silence agréable régnait dans l'habitacle, Edward ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par le cahotement de la calèche sur la route et les baisers que déposaient régulièrement son compagnon dans ses cheveux. Son esprit vogua sans qu'il n'en soit vraiment conscient et son corps se raidit légèrement quand il ressentit la culpabilité qui émanait toujours de Sirius. Certes, Carlisle était un peu en colère contre son cocher, mais il était surtout inquiet pour l'homme qui se soulait régulièrement. Doucement, sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Edward effleura l'esprit du cocher, apaisant sa confiance et repoussant légèrement l'envie qu'il avait pour l'alcool. Sans heurt, il quitta l'esprit de Sirius.

Peu à peu, la portée de son geste fit son chemin dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il fait ? De quel droit avait-il influencé l'esprit de l'homme ? De quel droit avait-il fait ça ? La honte le submergea ainsi que la peur car il appréhendait vraiment ce qu'il était capable de faire ! Aussitôt, Edward fit son possible pour que son esprit cesse de voguer autour de lui, il s'imagina un mur épais et solide derrière lequel il l'enferma, il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer ainsi sa volonté aux autres ! La main de Carlisle se fit plus pressante dans ses cheveux, raffermissant ses caresses comme s'il avait perçu le trouble qui l'habitait. Edward fit son possible pour se détendre, il n'osait imaginer la réaction de son Duc s'il se rendait compte de la puissance qui sommeillait en lui, il serait sûrement effrayé, lui, en tout cas était terrifié.

« -Tout va bien ? S'enquit brusquement Carlisle.

-Oui, mentit Edward dans un murmure, il me tarde juste que tout ça soit terminé.

-Cela le sera bientôt, assura Lord Cullen. »

Le jeune homme sentit la main du Duc remonter lentement de sur son torse vers son cou où un doigt se posa sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Edward leva les yeux vers son amant qui lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il se laissa bercer par la douceur et l'amour qui émanaient de son compagnon avant de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer sa tête contre le torse du blond. Alors que Carlisle devait penser qu'il était rassuré et profitait du calme du moment présent, Edward faisait son possible pour étouffer le présent dont la nature l'avait doté et qui était une partie de lui-même.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre Gloucester, la calèche s'immobilisa au bas du perron au sommet duquel se tenaient Jasper et Robert. Edward avait à peine posé un pied sur le sol que son meilleur ami s'élança vers lui pour l'étreindre et lui murmurer une litanie de merci à l'oreille. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte avant qu'ils ne se séparent un peu gauchement en entendant le toussotement insistant du Maquis de Dorset. Sur ses gardes, Edward observa Jasper s'approcher d'eux, ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'enlacer tendrement jusqu'à ce que Carlisle ne les séparent en posant une main possessive dans le creux de ses reins pour l'entraîner vers le hall. Sans se consulter, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Un brin las de fermer son esprit aux autres, Edward se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Comme s'il sentait son malaise, Robert s'installa sur l'accoudoir et ses mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes masser ses tempes. Il se laissa aller sous les doigts experts de son ami alors que leurs compagnons abordaient un sujet plus que délicat et inquiétant.

« -Où sont les Volturi ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Toujours en train de chercher Edward, admit Jasper, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder, je ne pense pas que votre retour soit passé inaperçu.

Edward sentit le regard anxieux de son Lord peser sur lui, il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers le Marquis pour savoir qu'il observait d'une manière tout aussi préoccupée Robert.

-Avons-nous une chance de fuir ? Demanda Robert d'une voie étonnement calme.

-Je ne pense pas, admit à contrecœur Jasper. A part si…

-A part si quoi ? Insista Robert.

-A part si vous partez sans nous, termina Carlisle après avoir échangé un regard avec le Marquis. Nous pouvons vous donner une chance de fuir, nous les retiendrons autant que possible.

-C'est hors de question ! Affirma Robert. Il est hors de question que nous nous séparions !

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, confia Jasper en s'approchant de Robert pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Jasper a raison, insista Carlisle, nous pouvons vous donner le temps de fuir. J'ai acquis une demeure dans un coin très isolé du Nouveau Monde, un petit village nommé Forks. J'ai même rencontré des créatures étranges, je vais vous donner une lettre pour Ephraïm, c'est le Chef du peuple Quileute, ils vous protégeront si jamais les Volturi arrivent jusqu'à vous, continua de penser à voix haute son compagnon.

-Je vais aller à Dorset Manor pour prendre tes affaires et chercher autant d'or que possible, décida Jasper en ne quittant pas Robert des yeux. Je veux être sûr que tu ne manques de rien.

-Arrêtez ! Intervint soudain Edward d'une voix qui cachait mal sa colère. Arrêtez ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que toute fuite est impossible ? Nous ne pouvons être séparés, il est hors de question que…

-Edward, je t'en prie, l'interrompit Carlisle en lui adressant un regard suppliant et en prenant son visage en coupe, vous devez fuir. Je ne pourrais survivre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Edward a raison, assura Robert, comment voulez-vous que nous fuyions alors que nous nous doutons du sort horrible que les Volturi vous réservent ? Nous restons ensemble. Nous sommes plus forts ensemble !

-Non, Robert, ne discute pas, s'il-te-plaît, gronda Jasper, vous partez !

-Nous vous rejoindrons dès que nous le pourrons si cela nous est possible, promit Carlisle pour tenter de les faire céder.

-Vous vous trompez, murmura Edward en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant, nous sommes plus forts à quatre. Et puis… Et puis, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, je ne fuirais pas mon destin, non, je ne veux plus fuir, je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge. Jasper, Robert et toi, devriez partir. Je ne t'inclue pas Carlisle car je sais que quoi je dise, tu ne partiras pas.

-Non, admit le Duc, jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner, mon amour, ton sort sera le mien.

-Ton sort sera le nôtre, déclara Robert d'une voix ferme.

Les regards des deux jeunes gens se croisèrent et la même détermination luisait dans leurs prunelles.

-Donc, nous restons ici, déclara Jasper en se laissant tomber en un geste théâtral sur le divan, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu droit à une grande bagarre ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Robert alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel en voyant la réaction de son amant, son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à prendre place aux côtés de sa moitié pour se blottir dans ses bras. En quelques enjambées, Carlisle le rejoignit et enlaça sa taille pour qu'il se retrouve blotti dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer tout en se promettant de ne rien laisser arriver à sa famille, non, il ne laisserait pas les Volturi les toucher ! Si ces derniers étaient trop dangereux, il lui suffirait de briser le mur, de laisser son esprit toucher les leurs et même s'il frémissait à l'idée d'imposer sa volonté aux autres, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire pour protéger les siens.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle regarda la calèche remplie de ses gens disparaître de sa vue. Il avait eu du mal à chasser Alfred et les siens, tous ceux qui connaissaient leur secret semblaient se moquer de la menace que représentaient les Volturi, ils voulaient rester à leurs côtés et se battre, mais c'était hors de question. Il était inconcevable que ses gens mettent leur vie en danger pour le protéger, aussi, Carlisle les avait prestement congédiés et il savait que Jasper avait fait de même avec le personnel de Dorset Manor. Il avait été plus difficile de convaincre Pearl de partir, il pouvait comprendre que la mère souhaitait partager le sort de son fils. La volonté de la Comtesse était impressionnante, il avait donc été surpris quand cette dernière avait accepté de se réfugier chez sa sœur. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, il avait vu la lueur de culpabilité se dessiner sur le visage de son jeune compagnon, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'Edward n'était pas totalement étranger au changement de comportement de Pearl. Cependant, Carlisle ne dit rien, il ne s'offusqua pas que son amant ait privé la dame de son libre arbitre, il avait fait cela pour la mettre en sécurité et si le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas lui en parler, il n'engagerait pas la conversation, du moins, pour le moment. Une fois que la dernière calèche fut hors de sa vue, il referma la lourde porte de Gloucester Castle, faible rempart par rapport à la force caractérisant sa race, pour rejoindre le dernier étage d'où il percevait la présence de son ange qu'il trouva debout face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Doucement, il s'approcha et enlaça la taille de son amant avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou pour se repaître de son odeur.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura Edward.

-Désolé ? Pourquoi serais-tu désolé ?

-Robert, Jasper et toi êtes en danger à cause de moi. Si je n'existais pas tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour vous tous. Je devrais peut-être…

-Rien ! Coupa Carlisle d'une voix où grondait la colère. Tu ne devrais rien faire ! Je ne te conseille même pas d'imaginer te rendre aux Volturi, nous te suivrions sans hésiter ! Ton geste serait donc vain. Et tu penses que tout serait plus simple si nous ne te connaissions pas ? Je serais toujours une âme solitaire et meurtrie, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré Edward, confessa-t-il, Robert serait peut-être mort ou il serait l'un des nôtres. Te rends-tu comptes du cadeau que tu leur as fait ? Jasper n'osait prendre l'humanité de Robert et toi tu leur as offert l'éternité tout en préservant la partie de Robert que Jasper chérissait le plus. Sans toi, nous aurions traversé les années, grâce à toi, ces quelques mois ont été plus vivants que ces derniers siècles. Je pense parler aussi aux noms de nos deux amis pour dire que tu es la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée.

Carlisle se tut, il pouvait sentir le corps de son amant se détendre légèrement entre ses bras, cependant, il n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe ou de posséder le don d'empathie de Jasper pour ressentir la culpabilité du jeune homme.

-Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux cuivrés.

Edward ne dit rien, mais il eut le sentiment de percevoir l'esprit de son amant dans le sien qui raillait sa déclaration. Son ange avait peur et quoi qu'il dise, lui aussi craignait les prochaines heures, même s'il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être séparé de son compagnon. Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées et c'était sûrement le cas, son amant se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses mains douces effleurèrent son visage avant qu'il ne lève légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser avec amour.

_-Tu as raison, tout va bien se passer, murmura tendrement Edward dans son esprit. _

Carlisle ferma les yeux pour se perdre un peu plus dans leur baiser. Leurs bras enlacèrent plus fermement le corps de l'autre alors qu'une ombre menaçante approchait de Gloucester. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le Duc plongea son regard dans les émeraudes incroyablement brillantes de son amant.

-Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide, implora le Lord.

Edward lui sourit tendrement, mais ne prononça aucun mot. Alors qu'il allait insister, le jeune homme ravit à nouveau ses lèvres, ses mains douces s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors que son corps semblait vouloir se fondre dans le sien. Son amant rompit leur baiser tout en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'un coup sec fut frappé contre la porte de leur chambre.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, intervint Jasper, mais ce n'est plus le moment, nous avons de la visite.

Sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir, Edward échappa à son étreinte pour quitter leur cocon sans lui offrir un dernier regard. Le comportement de son amant l'effraya et il pria rapidement pour qu'il ne fasse rien qui le mettrait en danger. Le Duc s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, il eut cependant le temps d'échanger un regard inquiet avec Jasper. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils se battraient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour protéger les jeunes gens, si l'un des deux vampires périssait, le survivant protégerait le compagnon de l'autre. Carlisle et Jasper descendirent les escaliers à la suite d'Edward qui une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée emprisonna Robert dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes gens semblèrent avoir une discussion silencieuse, Carlisle comprit quand il vit les traits tirés de son ange que ce dernier avait essayé une dernière fois de persuader son meilleur ami de fuir. Son compagnon observa pensivement Robert qui venait de rejoindre Jasper, le Duc posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son amant pour l'éloigner de l'autre couple.

-Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille de sa moitié avant de déposer un baiser sous le lobe de celle-ci.

Edward lui lança un regard brillant d'innocence, mais Carlisle n'était pas dupe.

-Je sais que tu cherches à les protéger, mais ne fais pas ça, mon ange, ne te lance pas dans ce jeu, il est terriblement dangereux.

-Je veux juste les protéger, murmura Edward dont il percevait l'inquiétude.

-Et cela est noble de ta part, mais tu ne peux leur enlever leur libre arbitre, le tança-t-il tendrement.

La culpabilité obscurcit soudain le regard de son ange, Carlisle l'enferma dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras tout en espérant que son compagnon laisserait son esprit effleurer le sien.

_-Ton don est puissant, grand et aussi très dangereux, certains pourraient le percevoir, te percevoir comme une menace. Cependant, je sais qu'un tel don n'aurait pu être entre de meilleures mains. _

_-Tu as trop foi en moi, je ne le mérite pas, Carlisle. _

_-Je sais que j'ai raison. Ai confiance en toi, fie-toi à ton cœur et tu seras en paix, mon amour. _

Edward l'observa avec un peu de scepticisme. Le médecin lui sourit tendrement, ses doigts effleurèrent la joue douce du jeune homme avant qu'il ne l'embrasse avec passion. Il fut soulagé de sentir son compagnon se détendre entre ses bras. Cependant, ce court moment de répit fut trop vite brisé à son goût et il dû se séparer de la chaleur du corps d'Edward.

-Ils sont là, déclara froidement Jasper.

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard avant de sortir de Gloucester pour s'avancer dans le parc. Jasper et Carlisle se placèrent sans se consulter de part et d'autre de leurs compagnons pouvant ainsi les protéger facilement de toute attaque. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'herbe en voyant des ombres se profiler à l'orée des bois. Instinctivement, il sentit la main d'Edward se glisser dans la sienne, il la serra fermement en essayant de le rassurer en ce geste dérisoire face à la menace qui approchait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son compagnon saisir celle de Robert qui venait d'agripper la main de Jasper. Les Volturi s'approchèrent, entourés par leurs gardes et il pouvait voir le sourire ravi de Jane, cette dernière devait se réjouir de pouvoir utiliser son don.

-Nous ne cherchons pas la bagarre, annonça Aro en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Difficile à croire, grogna Jasper en observant les gardes les encercler.

-Nous n'avons aucune dispute avec toi, Marquis, déclara Caïus qui pourtant semblait guetter le moindre de leur faux pas, ni avec le Duc, remettez-nous les deux humains et nous partirons en paix.

-Es-tu stupide au point de croire que je vais te laisser les approcher ? Siffla Jasper avec rage.

-J'espérais que tu dirais cela, confia Caïus avec un sourire qui le fit frémir. Jane ?

-Non ! Intervint Carlisle. Aro, je t'en prie, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Nous pouvons, Cher Duc, cracha le Volturi blond à la place de son frère, une fois que je t'aurais démembré. Jane ! Cullen !

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit et il put sentir le regard de la vampire se planter dans le sien. Son corps se raidit en attendant l'attaque qui pouvait être comparée à des dizaines de séances de torture, il se souvenait des vampires qui s'étaient tordus de douleur sous le don de celle que l'on surnommait la sorcière, suppliant pour qu'on mette un terme à leur souffrance par la mort. Carlisle se prépara à son attaque, il put voir les sourcils de Jane se froncer alors qu'elle l'observait maintenant avec rage. Un sifflement de colère franchit le seuil des lèvres de la vampire blonde alors qu'au même moment une lueur d'inquiétude filtrait à travers ses prunelles carmin.

-Jane ? S'impatienta Caïus.

-Cela suffit, intervint Aro, il n'a jamais été question de blesser quiconque.

-Ils nous tiennent tête et rien que pour cela je devrais pouvoir marcher sur leurs cadavres ! Gronda Caïus. Jane ! Occupe-toi d'eux !

-Je ne peux pas, admit la vampire à contrecœur.

-Comment cela « tu ne peux pas » ? Hurla le Volturi blond qui semblait sur le point de démembrer sa précieuse créature.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Maître, mon don ne fonctionne pas, confessa humblement la vampire espérant ainsi s'attirer la clémence de l'Ancien.

-Alec ? Interpella Marcus. Peux-tu essayer ? »

Le jumeau de la sorcière fit un pas dans leur direction, la concentration sur son visage devint évidente. Carlisle l'avait vu peu de fois à l'action, mais il savait que son don, bien que différent de celui de sa sœur, était tout aussi dangereux. Cependant, Alec fut lui aussi obligé de rendre les armes. Le Duc tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Jasper qui paraissait aussi confus que lui. Néanmoins, ils apprécièrent de voir les gardes reculer de quelques pas, ces derniers paraissaient effrayés que les deux plus puissants vampires de la Garde des Volturi ne puissent les atteindre. Alors qu'il cherchait une solution qui leur permettrait de sortir indemnes de cet affrontement, Carlisle sentit la main d'Edward trembler dans la sienne. Un coup d'œil à son amant lui fit craindre le pire, le jeune homme était étrangement pâle, sa peau était anormalement froide et il pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque ralentir. Avec stupeur et crainte, il comprit pourquoi Jane et Alec ne parvenaient pas à utiliser leurs dons ! Ces derniers n'étaient pas physiques mais mentaux et il était sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre Edward l'avait protégé en utilisant son propre don pour contrer leurs attaques. Soudain, il sentit son ange s'affaisser, il enlaça rapidement sa taille pour le maintenir debout en l'appuyant contre son corps. Robert voulut faire un geste pour l'aider, mais Jasper le retint, ils devaient montrer le moins possible de signes de faiblesse à leurs adversaires. Cependant, Carlisle remarqua la soudaine inquiétude qui transparaissait sur les visages d'Aro et de Marcus.

« -C'est lui ! S'écria Caïus en observant avec attention Edward. C'est toi qui les empêches d'utiliser leurs dons. Comment un être comme toi peut-il être aussi puissant ?

-Un télépathe, murmura Marcus avec autant de crainte que de ravissement.

-Un prolongement des plus intéressants de mon don, souffla Aro dont les yeux brillaient de fierté et aussi de convoitise, tu es très puissant, Edward.

-Il est presque mort, railla Caïus.

-Il a réussi à repousser deux vampires qui ont des centaines d'années de pratique, alors que lui débute, mais je ne devrais pas être étonné que tu sois aussi doué, déclara le Chef des Anciens.

-J'aurais cependant une question, Edward, l'interpella Marcus, pourquoi ne pas influer nos esprits à tous les trois pour nous inciter à partir plutôt que de te mesurer à Alec et à Jane ?

-Un homme très sage m'a dit que je possédais un don dangereux et qu'il saurait que je ferais les bons choix pour m'en montrer digne, je ne veux pas le décevoir, expliqua son ange d'une voix qui était bien trop faible à son goût.

-Pas la peine de demander de qui il parle, persifla Caïus en le gratifiant d'un regard noir avant d'admettre dans un grondement, il se contrôle.

Carlisle fut surpris de voir le corps d'Aro se détendre légèrement, d'un geste de la main, il rappela les gardes qui cessèrent de les encercler.

-Edward ne représente pas un danger, nous ne te l'avions pourtant dit, rappela Marcus.

-Il ne coûtait rien de s'en assurer, se justifia Caïus. Cependant, certaines règles doivent être établies et je serais intransigeant sur celles-ci !

-Peut-être pourrions-nous entrer ? Proposa Aro en l'observant. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous.

Carlisle acquiesça lentement de la tête. Jasper posa une main possessive sur la hanche de Robert et les deux couples s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les Volturi, n'ayant pas assez confiance en eux pour leur tourner le dos. Sous leurs regards étonnés, ils virent les gardes se disperser autour de Gloucester Castle pour surveiller les alentours. Tout comme lui, Jasper se détendit, il semblait effectivement que l'affrontement n'aurait pas lieu. Soulagés, ils gagnèrent le salon où les Volturi avaient pris place. Carlisle fit asseoir Edward dans un fauteuil, il prit place sur l'accoudoir droit pendant que Robert faisait de même avec le gauche, Jasper, lui, préféra rester debout derrière le fauteuil, ses mains reposant sur le dossier de celui-ci.

-Que les choses soient claires, tu ne dois ta liberté qu'au bon vouloir d'Aro et de Marcus, déclara Caïus d'un ton agacé en observant Edward, pour ma part, je trouverais que tu serais bien plus à ta place à Volterra. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas. Il va donc falloir, ton nouveau-né ainsi que toi, respecter nos règles. Par ailleurs, je veux votre promesse solennelle à tous deux que vous serez les deux premiers et les deux derniers de votre race, vous ne pourrez jamais transformer quelqu'un, est-ce clair ?

-Si vous désobéissiez, je ne pourrais rien pour vous, la mort serait la sentence et je l'accepterai, décréta Aro.

-Vous devez aussi appliquer les mêmes règles que celles qui régissent notre espèce, étant l'un comme l'autre des nouveau-nés, il sera donc demandé à Carlisle et Jasper de vous éduquer. Ils seront donc responsables de vos erreurs et seront châtiés à la moindre désobéissance de votre part, suis-je clair ? Demanda Marcus.

-Oui, répondit sagement Robert.

Carlisle fut étonné de ne pas entendre la voix de son ange, il baissa les yeux pour voir que le regard de ce dernier était perdu dans le vide. Il posa une main sur celle du jeune homme pour attirer son attention, mais il ne répondit pas. Soudain, le corps de son compagnon commença à trembler.

-Edward ? Appela-t-il inquiet. Edward ? M'entends-tu ? Edward !

Robert quitta l'accoudoir pour lui laisser le champ libre, Carlisle venait de s'agenouiller face à son amant quand celui-ci s'effondra, glissant doucement du fauteuil pour atterrir entre ses bras.

-Edward, appela-t-il de plus en plus inquiet en ne voyant aucune réaction chez son compagnon.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? S'enquit Aro dont il percevait l'inquiétude.

-Je l'ignore, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, Edward ? Je t'en prie, amour, fais-moi un signe !

Carlisle caressa la joue du jeune homme qui était toujours aussi froide même si le conflit était terminé et donc il ne devait plus utiliser son don pour les protéger. Il le prit dans ses bras et sans attendre, il gagna le dernier étage où il l'allongea sur leur lit. Son angoisse s'accrut quand il aperçut soudain un filet de sang s'écouler de la narine droite de son amant. Le Duc prit son mouchoir pour essuyer le liquide carmin qui ne tarda pas à maculer le bout de tissu. Sachant qu'aucune de ses connaissances ne l'aiderait à comprendre l'état d'Edward, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait sortirait peut-être son compagnon de son état catatonique. Ses dents acérées déchirèrent la peau de marbre de son poignet, son sang ne tarda pas à contraster avec la pâleur de son bras, il appliqua ensuite celui-ci sur les lèvres de son amant qu'il avait entrouvertes en appuyant légèrement sur son menton. Un soulagement indescriptible l'envahit quand il sentit le jeune homme mordre dans sa chair pour boire son sang, Edward réagissait enfin ! Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin put remarquer que les constantes de son amant étaient redevenues pratiquement normales, d'ailleurs, son compagnon avait cessé de boire son sang. Il retira son poignet où sa plaie commençait déjà à cicatriser. Les paupières d'Edward retombèrent légèrement comme s'il était en train de sommeiller.

-Il a déjà l'air mieux.

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix de Jasper, comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte que le Marquis, Robert ainsi que les Volturi l'avaient suivi ?

-Oui, répondit-il enfin à Jasper.

Robert s'approcha prudemment du lit, Carlisle lui sourit et le jeune homme se détendit doucement en voyant que son meilleur ami avait déjà meilleure mine.

-Edward ? Appela le Duc. Peux-tu m'entendre ?

Un murmure fatigué résonna dans son esprit faisant s'agrandir son sourire, du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue du jeune homme qui le regarda avec tendresse. Carlisle vit soudain le regard de son compagnon dévier de son visage vers ceux des Volturi, il le vit s'arrêter sur celui d'Aro et plonger son regard dans celui de l'Ancien.

-Edward, tout va bien, tu n'es pas en danger, nous ne sommes pas en danger, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-Carlisle a raison, nous ne te ferons pas de mal, ni à Robert, ni à toi, du moment que votre existence reste secrète.

Avec soulagement, il vit son ange opiner de la tête avant qu'il ne se laisse aller contre ses oreillers.

-Nous allons te laisser te reposer, annonça Marcus après avoir échangé un regard avec chacun de ses frères, nous repasserons demain pour discuter tranquillement de la discrétion qui devra désormais régir vos existences.

Carlisle se sentit soulagé de l'annonce du départ des Volturi, Jasper semblait du même avis car il vit le corps de son ami se détendre. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la sortie, ils se figèrent soudain.

-Attendez, les interpella Edward.

-Tu as besoin de repos, intervint Robert pour tenter d'apaiser son ami.

-Non, je veux savoir, déclara fermement son ange en se redressant, Aro…, implora son amant.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, marmonna Caïus.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Marcus ce qui sembla soulager le blond, cependant, Edward est puissant et, tôt ou tard, il apprendra la vérité, je pense qu'il vaut donc mieux qu'il apprenne la vérité de notre bouche.

Carlisle n'eut aucun mal à remarquer que Caïus et Aro ne semblaient pas partager l'opinion de Marcus.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Murmura Edward dans une supplique.

-Ce que tu es ? Ricana Caïus. Rien de plus que le fruit des erreurs de mon imbécile de frère !

Carlisle ne fut pas le seul à être surpris par les propos du Volturi, tous les siens observaient avec stupeur l'échange muet des deux Anciens dont les visages laissaient transparaître la colère. Marcus rompit la tension ambiante en poussant un soupir de lassitude et en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Il suffit, souffla le Volturi, je suis plus que fatigué par vos sempiternelles disputes. Caïus, Aro a admis ses erreurs et a fait amende honorable, les ans ont passé et il a montré sa loyauté envers nos principes. Tout ce que je peux ajouter c'est qu'Edward mérite des réponses et qu'il est temps que tu les lui apportes. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai, assura Marcus avant de lancer un regard noir à son frère blond, et, toi, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Nous l'avons observé, nous l'avons vu grandir et je pense que le choix de sa famille ainsi que celui de l'homme, enfin du vampire, qui partage sa vie, nous prouve qu'Edward est digne de confiance.

-Je dois admettre, confia Caïus visiblement à contrecœur en s'asseyant, que tu as raison… Aro, il est temps de confesser tes pêchés. »

L'esprit de Carlisle lui rappela peu à peu des bouts de phrases qui avaient échappé aux Volturi, des hypothèses aussi folles les unes que les autres lui apparaissaient, mais l'une d'elles persista, cependant, était-ce seulement possible ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand il croisa le regard d'Aro. Le Duc s'installa alors au plus près de son ange, passant une main possessive autour de son compagnon, rappelant implicitement à tous à qui appartenait Edward. Le Chef des Anciens leva les mains en signe d'apaisement avant de se reculer pour s'approcher de la fenêtre où il s'assit sur le rebord de cette dernière. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jasper appliquer une légère pression sur l'épaule de Robert pour qu'il s'asseye sur le rebord du lit aux côtés d'Edward, le Marquis prit ensuite place près de son amant. Aro soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se redresser, il leur tourna le dos et se mit à observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Entre ses bras, Carlisle sentit Edward s'agiter, il pouvait sentir la nervosité du jeune homme, il caressa tendrement son avant-bras avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son amant, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement d'être patient.

« -Edward et Robert n'étaient certainement pas nés à l'époque et Jasper devait à peine être un nouveau-né, commença doucement Aro d'une voix tremblante. Nous devions rendre visite au Roi d'Angleterre, l'arrière-grand-père de la Reine Victoria, il était un homme très pieux et notre existence le perturbait. Nous avons donc dû nous rendre à Londres pour le rencontrer et le rassurer…

-Le rassurer ? Cet imbécile s'apprêtait à lever une armée de prêtres soldats pour chasser les créatures de la nuit, ragea Caïus, il était plus bigot que Roi ! Heureusement, son épouse…

-Souhaites-tu raconter l'histoire à ma place ? Le coupa à son tour le Chef des Anciens. Parce que si c'est le cas, vas-y, je t'en prie !

-Je ne faisais que replacer l'histoire dans son contexte !

Carlisle ne put retenir un léger sourire, Jasper ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes étaient médusés face au comportement enfantin des Volturi, néanmoins, il pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait toujours de son amant, il resserra son étreinte le priant silencieusement de rester calme. Malheureusement, Marcus ne paraissait pas se délecter de la situation…

-Il suffit ! S'écria Marcus qui fusilla ses frères du regard.

-Nous nous sommes peut-être légèrement égarés, admit Aro en affichant une mine penaude. Nous sommes donc partis pour l'Angleterre pour raisonner sa Majesté, d'ailleurs, Carlisle je t'avais proposé de nous accompagner, mais tu semblais trouver l'immense bibliothèque de Volterra bien plus intéressante.

-Tu t'égares à nouveau, mon frère, souffla Caïus d'un ton railleur.

-Je te remercie de me le faire remarquer, cingla Aro, donc, nous sommes partis pour l'Angleterre où nous avons rencontré le Roi ainsi que son épouse qui fut plus sensible à nos arguments que son mari. Heureusement pour nous, ce dernier tenait en une haute estime l'avis de sa femme, contrairement aux autres hommes il savait voir l'intelligence chez une femme, celle-ci a réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'une guerre ne mènerait qu'à la perte et à l'esclavage des êtres humains. Nous étions beaucoup trop puissants pour qu'ils nous affrontent. La paix ayant été établie, nous avons donc été ensuite officiellement invités à la Cour où…

-Tu as pêché !

-Je te conseille de te taire ou je t'arrache la tête ! Grogna Aro alors que Carlisle sentait sa patience s'effilocher et son ange prêt à bondir hors du lit malgré sa faiblesse. Une fois à la Cour, nous avons été présentés au Prince Héritier ainsi qu'à… qu'à Margaret.

-Margaret ? Interrogea doucement Jasper qui devait percevoir l'émotion émanant du Volturi.

-La Princesse Margaret, sœur cadette de l'Héritier, précisa Aro avant de poursuivre d'un ton mélancolique, elle était magnifique et si douce… Elle avait hérité de la couleur de cheveux si particulière de son père, ce roux blond si exceptionnel et unique.

Carlisle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux d'Edward qui possédaient cette incroyable nuance. Il craignait d'entendre la suite qui, il s'en doutait, n'était certainement pas heureuse. Par ailleurs, il se rappelait les propos du Prince Henry ainsi que de la ressemblance troublante entre Edward et l'arrière-grand-père de la Reine Victoria.

-Cependant, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur toute aussi rare, un vert émeraude, aussi pur que la plus précieuse des pierres, que je n'ai jamais rencontré depuis lors, sauf à ta naissance, Edward.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura son ange perplexe car près de 100 ans séparaient l'histoire d'Aro et sa naissance.

-Carlisle ou Jasper t'a peut-être parlé de l'une de nos lois les plus importantes ? Ne jamais créer d'enfant vampire ?

-Oui, acquiesça Edward.

-Les jeunes enfants transformés sont incontrôlables, tout comme les sang-mêlé, des hybrides d'humain et de vampire. Il n'y a eu que quelques rares cas, 4, il me semble ? Demanda Aro en lançant un regard à ses frères qui hochèrent la tête. Trois n'ont pas survécu et le quatrième était un véritable monstre. Nous les avons détruit eux ainsi que leurs créateurs. Seulement, il y en a eu un cinquième que… que nous avons laissé vivre. Il… Il s'appelait Anthony et… et il était mon fils.

-Un fils ? Ne put se retenir de s'écrier Carlisle. Tu as un fils ?

-Je ne pensais pas tomber sous le charme d'une autre femme que Sulpicia, je me trompais… Margaret était ensorcelante de par son innocence, je me suis perdu dans sa beauté jusqu'à en oublier toutes les règles, même les plus élémentaires.

-Vous avez engrossé une Princesse d'Angleterre ? S'étonna Jasper d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Comment…

Le Marquis ne put terminer sa phrase, le grondement qui émana des lèvres d'Aro le fit taire et se ratatiner quelque peu sur lui-même alors que Caïus s'esclaffait sans vergogne.

-Nous avons très rapidement appris l'état de Margaret, une grossesse de cette sorte se déroule en quelques jours. Je l'ai vu dépérir et pourtant s'accrocher pour que notre enfant vive. Ses parents l'avaient bien entendu envoyé loin de la Cour pour faire taire toute rumeur qui déshonorerait la Couronne, ils prétextèrent une quelconque maladie pour justifier son éloignement. La nuit était tombée, une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur et alors que les coups de tonnerre résonnaient et les éclairs nous aveuglaient, l'enfant est né, déchirant le ventre de sa mère pour naître. Margaret est morte, mais notre fils vivait. Une longue dispute a suivi la naissance d'Anthony. Pour me plaire, Caïus a accepté de laisser passer trois mois pour voir comment l'enfant allait grandir. Nous sommes donc rentrés à Volterra avec l'enfant, très peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'existence d'Anthony. L'enfant étant très différent des autres hybrides que nous avions rencontré jusqu'alors, nous l'avons laissé grandir. Il était fascinant à étudier. Au fil des ans, sa nature de vampire s'est imposée sur sa partie humaine. Son corps était celui d'un adulte alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, heureusement, il avait l'intelligence d'un homme. Anthony était un redoutable prédateur et une arme des plus intéressantes, selon Caïus, car les vampires rebelles ne se méfiaient pas de lui, pensant avoir à faire à un simple être humain. Bref, au cours des années, il a démontré que nous pouvions lui faire confiance, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il nous a fait la demande de parcourir le monde, nous ne nous sommes pas opposés à son souhait. Anthony avait toujours été curieux de tout et plus particulièrement de science, je pense que son rêve le plus cher était de trouver la nature de l'existence de chaque être. Il disséquait les animaux, étudiait leurs entrailles, nous n'avons pas trouvé cela choquant, nous sommes des vampires et sa soif de connaissances inspirait le respect. Néanmoins, quelques années après son départ, différentes rumeurs sont parvenues à nos oreilles. Des humains, mais aussi des vampires disparaissaient dans d'étranges circonstances. Nous avons eu des doutes, nous avons hésité avant de nous lancer à sa recherche. Cependant, Anthony est revenu de lui-même à Volterra, se disculpant de ces crimes. Il est resté avec nous jusqu'à ce que nous partions en voyage pour Londres, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de nous accompagner, je souhaitais garder un œil sur lui. Nous nous sommes rendus au Manoir des Charmes qui était tenu par une charmante demoiselle. Anthony n'a pas quitté le Manoir de tout notre séjour et lorsque le jour du départ est arrivé, il a préféré rester à ses côtés. Je pense que vous devinez la suite de l'histoire ? Je ne sais si Anthony a aimé Elisabeth, elle semblait correspondre à ses critères pour son expérience, au cours des années, il n'avait de cesse de se demander à quoi ressemblerait sa progéniture. Vampire ou humain…

-Alors… Alors, je suis le fruit d'une expérience ? Murmura Edward d'une voix tremblante.

-Aux yeux de ton géniteur, sûrement, mais pas à ceux de ta mère. Elisabeth a lutté bec et ongles pour te protéger alors que nous voulions stopper sa grossesse. Anthony avait fui ou se cachait, il avait développé un certain don pour se rendre invisible. Nous avions… J'avais déjà fait une erreur avec Anthony et je ne souhaitais pas que l'histoire se répète avec cette grossesse unique et tout à fait exceptionnelle, nous ignorions à quoi nous aurions à faire. Cependant, cette grossesse ne semblait guère différer de celles des humaines. Nous nous sommes installés au Manoir, nous étions présents le soir de ta naissance et j'ai eu peur… Les similitudes avec la naissance d'Anthony étaient effrayantes, la tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur, mais tu es venu au monde aussi naturellement que possible et tu paraissais tout aussi humain que n'importe quel enfant. Tu étais faible, les médecins craignaient pour ta vie. Caïus a été rassuré par ce fait, une fois que tu serais mort, ses problèmes seraient résolus. Marcus n'a pas tardé à le rejoindre à Volterra, moi, je suis resté à tes côtés. Dès le premier jour où tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, tu m'as littéralement envoûté. Je ne pouvais t'abandonner, du moins, tant que je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois en sécurité. Les mois passèrent, ma présence à Volterra devenait indispensable, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser, les médecins ne te donnaient que quelques heures à vivre et tu étais mon petit-fils, ma chair et mon sang. Cependant, j'étais impuissant. Tu étais là dans mes bras, un petit ange endormi quand soudain… Soudain, ton côté vampire a refait surface, tu m'as mordu. Mon sang ta sauvé la vie. A partir de ce jour-là, nous t'avons régulièrement nourri, même Caïus.

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire quand il aperçut l'horreur se reflétant sur le visage du Volturi blond alors qu'Aro faisait mention de la bonté de son geste. Apparemment, et bien qu'il s'en défende, Caïus appréciait lui aussi Edward.

-Lorsque ton état de santé s'est stabilisé, tu n'as plus ressenti le besoin de boire du sang. Nous avons été rassurés de voir que ton côté humain semblait être le plus puissant. Par ailleurs, les rares fois où tu as eu envie de sang, tu étais beaucoup plus réticent à te nourrir du sang d'un être humain que celui d'un vampire ou d'un animal, conclut Aro.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous ne pensions pas que la partie vampire qui sommeillait en toi se réveillerait, admit Marcus. Il semblerait que cette partie de toi se manifeste face au danger. Nous nous sommes doutés que de vivre avec un vampire allait accélérer le processus. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander pour savoir que tu bois régulièrement du sang de Carlisle, le vampire en toi est bien éveillé et il semble avoir trouvé un parfait équilibre avec ta partie humaine. La preuve en est que tu as réussi à créer un autre être semblable à toi.

Tout comme lui, Edward suivit le geste de la main de Marcus pour regarder Robert dont les joues s'empourprèrent sous l'examen dont il était l'objet.

-Tu es unique, Edward, enfin, plus maintenant, se reprit Caïus avant de froncer les sourcils, ton ami et toi devez comprendre que votre existence doit rester secrète, il est hors de question qu'une autre personne que celles présentent dans cette pièce soient au courant, est-ce clair ?

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois et malgré toutes les précautions que nous allons prendre, les vampires que nous côtoyons vont forcément s'interroger, intervint Jasper, Edward et Robert sont nos compagnons, ils vont… Ils vont vivre éternellement, non ?

-Nous ne pouvons l'affirmer, confia Marcus d'un ton désolé.

-Je pense que c'est le cas. J'ai observé Edward durant tous ces mois, il n'a pas changé, je connais chaque grain de peau recouvrant son corps aucun n'a bougé, évolué.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est figé ? Questionna Aro que la nouvelle semblait ravir.

-Vous êtes vous aussi des vampires, l'un de vous a-t-il remarqué des changements ?

-Pas depuis qu'il a eu 17 ans, admit Caïus alors que ses deux frères l'observaient avec surprise, je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué et si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne souhaitais pas vous offrir une fausse joie, il pouvait toujours se remettre à vieillir.

-Cette possibilité est toujours envisageable, affirma Carlisle, cependant, je pense que cela représente désormais une infime éventualité. Edward est en train d'accepter sa nature et je crois qu'il en sera de même avec Robert dès qu'il s'adaptera à sa nouvelle condition.

-D'accord, chuchota Edward tout en se frottant légèrement le front, merci pour ces explications, cependant, il y a une chose que vous ne m'avez pas dit, où est mon père ?

Les trois Volturi échangèrent un regard qui fit froncer les sourcils à Edward, Carlisle tenta de le rassurer en étreignant un peu plus son corps alors qu'Aro se tournait vers eux.

-Je suis navré, mais Anthony est mort. Nous l'avons attrapé quand tu avais 6 mois, il avait essayé de t'enlever, mais tes pleurs ont gâché ses plans. Nous ne pouvions prendre le risque que ses activités commencent à lever le voile sur le secret de notre existence et surtout de son existence. Si les vampires apprenaient que moi, le Chef des Volturi, avait failli à nos règles, nous aurions dû faire face à une révolte. Anthony a donc été exécuté.

-Oh, souffla Edward d'une petite voix.

-Je suis navré, admit le Chef des Volturi. Je peux répondre à tes questions si tu en as, néanmoins, sache que tu es important pour moi, pour nous.

-Merci, murmura son ange. Je…. Pourriez-vous me laisser seul ?

Les Volturi se levèrent et après avoir observé une dernière fois le jeune homme, ils quittèrent la chambre. Jasper et Robert effleurèrent la main de son compagnon ou lui adressèrent un sourire avant de quitter leurs appartements. Carlisle caressa la joue de son amant avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

-Je… Ne le prends surtout pas mal, ce n'est pas contre toi, balbutia Edward, mais je veux vraiment être seul.

-Je comprends, mon amour, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

-Oui. »

Edward lui sourit pour essayer de le rassurer, mais il pouvait voir les lèvres de son amant trembler légèrement alors que ses yeux étaient voilés par la tristesse. Le Duc essuya une larme qui roula le long de la joue de son compagnon, il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser son amant qui lui répondit avec douceur. Avec regret, il se leva et Edward le remercia d'un pauvre sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Lord Cullen referma doucement la porte de leurs appartements, il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci pour s'asseoir sur le sol, bien décidé à rester près de son ange au cas où ce dernier l'appellerait. Alors qu'il espérait qu'Edward irait bien, il ne cessait de penser aux révélations des Volturi et aux conséquences qu'elles auraient sur leurs existences…

.

* * *

.

Edward savait que son compagnon n'avait pas suivi les autres au rez-de-chaussée, il pouvait sentir son esprit non loin du sien et il lui fut reconnaissant d'être resté à proximité malgré ses propos. Le jeune homme s'allongea dans le lit et enserra fermement son oreiller dans lequel il enfouit son visage. Ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à mouiller la taie blanche. Pourquoi sa mère lui avait-elle dit qu'il était le fruit de l'amour de ses parents ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle dépeint son père tel un être extraordinaire, un héros ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'il l'aimait ? Comment pouvait-on aimer le fruit d'une expérience ? Il l'avait abandonné. Anthony les avait abandonnés ! Préférant se cacher des Volturi, fuir leur colère et les laisser seuls pour les affronter. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu l'aimer ? Comment pouvait-elle toujours l'aimer ? Car, Elisabeth devait encore l'aimer, sinon, comment expliquer la compassion dont elle faisait toujours preuve en parlant de son géniteur ?

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et fit son possible pour stopper ses larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer pour cet homme, non, il ne devait pas ! Son géniteur ne méritait aucune de ses larmes. Alors qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre ses sanglots redoublèrent. Un frémissement parcourut son échine, lui rappelant la sensation qui avait précédé son malaise dans le salon. Tous avaient supposé que ce dernier était dû à la crainte des Volturi et à l'utilisation de son don, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son esprit n'avait pu se protéger d'images agressives, d'une violence sanglante, son estomac se contracta alors qu'il voyait ses doigts se couvrir de sang. Frénétiquement, il tenta d'essuyer ces derniers sur le couvre-lit avant de se rendre compte que ses mains ne portaient aucune trace de sang. Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur le lit. Edward fit son possible pour que son esprit suive l'exemple de son corps et se roule en boule sur lui-même pour se protéger des horreurs qui s'imposaient dans sa tête. Alors qu'il priait pour que les Volturi et leurs gardes s'éloignent de sa portée, emmenant avec eux leurs actes barbares, il sentit son corps s'affaisser brusquement avant que son esprit ne sombre dans un monde d'horreur et de sang…


	28. Chapter 28

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Je sais ça fait super longtemps ! Je m'excuse pour ce délai mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis informatiques… Bref !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est sûrement l'avant-dernier de Milord.

Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de journée.

.

.  
**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Drayy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne fin de week end et à bientôt !

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour ta compréhension, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne fin de journée ! A plus !

Stormye : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise, voici le nouveau chapitre qui est sûrement l'avant-dernier. Bonne fin de week-end ! A bientôt !

Lotus : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bon week-end et à bientôt !

.

Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt !

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 28 : Mauvais rêves**

.

.

Edward se redressa légèrement. Ses yeux hagards fouillèrent la pièce dont l'aspect familier le rassura, il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de corps, juste les meubles, la décoration qu'il avait choisi pour ses propres appartements. Le jeune homme inspira profondément essayant ainsi de chasser les tressaillements de peur qui parcouraient encore son corps. Ses mains encore tremblantes soulevèrent le drap qui le recouvrait, il fit pivoter son être et ses pieds nus foulèrent le tapis qui caressa agréablement la plante de ses pieds. Tout en tentant de réguler les battements de son cœur, il se redressa et fit quelques pas pour atteindre sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila bien décidé à rejoindre sa famille espérant trouver du réconfort à leurs côtés. Sans qu'il ne le veuille ses pas ralentirent alors qu'il passait devant l'une des fenêtres dont le voilage d'un blanc presque translucide était soulevé par une légère brise. Edward repoussa le rideau et observa l'obscurité qui entourait Gloucester, un étrange sentiment l'étreignait mais il n'arrivait pas à dire exactement à quoi il correspondait. D'un geste décidé, il referma la fenêtre avant de nouer les cordons de sa robe de chambre et de rejoindre le salon. Il venait de descendre quelques marches quand il sentit des mains enserrer sa taille et des lèvres froides se poser sur la peau tendre de son cou.

« -Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés pour ton réveil.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il en se tournant pour faire face à son Lord.

-Tu vas bien ? Murmura Carlisle en observant avec attention son visage. Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps.

-Je… J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

-Un mauvais rêve ?

-Enfin, je crois… Je pense que j'ai peut-être perçu les pensées des Volturi ou de leurs gardes, cela m'a réveillé...

L'étreinte de Carlisle sur son corps se fit plus franche, il enfouit son visage contre le torse de son amant, se laissant bercer par les mains qui caressaient tendrement ses cheveux et son dos.

-Les Volturi ne vont guère rester longtemps, ils sont en train de se mettre en route. Nous allons attendre un peu et tu devrais pouvoir te rendormir sans difficulté. Veux-tu que nous montions ou souhaites-tu descendre ?

-Sont-ils là ?

-Aro, oui. Je crois qu'il souhaitait s'assurer que tu allais bien.

-D'accord, murmura Edward, je crois que je veux le voir.

-Tu crois ? Releva Carlisle qui semblait peut disposer à le laisser descendre.

-Il a vraiment envie de me voir, confia le jeune homme qui pouvait entendre le désir du vampire.

-Pour tout t'avouer les désirs d'Aro sont le cadet de mes soucis, tu passes en premier.

Edward ferma les yeux, baissant la tête pour laisser son front reposer contre l'épaule de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. La main du médecin traça de doux cercles le long de son dos en un geste apaisant. Alors qu'il aurait aimé profiter de l'étreinte de son compagnon, son esprit fut attiré par celui du Volturi qui semblait l'appeler.

-Il partira après m'avoir vu, annonça-t-il après avoir écouté les propos de l'Ancien.

Carlisle l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, puis, son Lord lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le salon.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Robert dès qu'ils apparurent.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il avant de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Alors que Robert le relâchait pour aller s'installer au côté du Marquis qui lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête, Edward se tourna ensuite vers Aro qui paraissait étonnement nerveux.

-Je suis là.

Edward prononça seulement ces trois mots, il ne comptait pas faciliter la tâche au Volturi, Aro voulait le voir, et bien, il était là, il n'avait qu'à parler. Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à pardonner à l'Ancien de ne pas lui avoir avoué la vérité sur ses origines, pire, il avait même obligé sa mère à lui mentir !

-Je comprends ta colère, assura Aro d'une voix peinée. _Il mio nipote_, tu es de mon sang, tu es ma famille, je tiens à toi et même si tu ne le comprends pas, j'ai juste essayé de te protéger, pour que tu ais la vie la plus normale possible. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si des vampires avaient appris ton existence, il valait mieux que tu restes dans l'ignorance, surtout, que tu semblais aussi humain que possible. Je t'en prie, _il mio tresore_, essaie de comprendre et peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras m'accepter, j'aimerais tant être enfin _tuo nonno_.

Edward entendait la détresse du Volturi autant dans ses paroles que dans ses pensées mettant à mal ses résolutions. Comme s'il sentait sa détresse, Carlisle se rapprocha, une de ses mains trouva la sienne pour la serrer doucement et lui montrer ainsi son soutien.

-Je peux comprendre, finit par admettre Edward en plantant son regard dans celui d'Aro, cependant, je ne suis pas encore prêt à former la famille dont tu rêves.

-Je saurais être patient, promit le Volturi, et j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour Carlisle et toi pourrez être des nôtres.

Le jeune homme hocha vaguement la tête tout en sentant l'emprise du Lord sur sa main se raffermir. Il répondit à son étreinte avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Aro.

-Je vais y aller, annonça soudain l'Ancien.

Edward lâcha la main de Carlisle pour s'approcher du Volturi qui lui tendait les bras. Il se laissa entourer par les bras du vampire qui le relâcha en déposant un baiser sur son front. Aro allait saluer les autres quand il se ravisa, une brève incertitude passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne plonge sa main dans une des poches de son long manteau pour en sortir un collier.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si tu le veux, hésita Aro, c'était à ton père. Il n'était pas un homme bon, mais tu pourrais avoir envie de posséder quelque chose qui lui appartenait, il a toujours porté ce bijou, il y tenait énormément. Le veux-tu ? Je ne m'offenserais pas si tu le refusais.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de tendre la main. Aro lui sourit et déposa le médaillon dans le creux de sa paume. Il observa le rubis qui ornait le centre du bijou, celui-ci brillait de mille feux, il admira ensuite le fabuleux travail de l'orfèvre qui avait tracé de magnifiques arabesques d'or qui entouraient la pierre précieuse.

-Je le lui ai offert à sa naissance, confia Aro.

-J'en prendrais soin, murmura Edward.

-Si tu le désires, je pourrais te faire parvenir d'autres de ses affaires si tu souhaites apprendre à le connaître un peu.

-Ce serait formidable, admit le jeune homme en souriant au Volturi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Carlisle. Tu as toi-même dit, Aro, qu'il était un monstre et je ne pense pas qu'Edward a besoin de connaître les pensées d'un tueur.

-Anthony n'a pas toujours été ainsi, les seules affaires que j'ai conservé sont celles me rappelant quel jeune homme merveilleux il pouvait être, j'ai notamment des lettres qui pourraient t'intéresser.

-Je veux bien si cela n'est pas trop pénible pour vous de vous en séparer.

-Je te les ferais parvenir, promit Aro en caressant tendrement sa joue, il est temps pour moi de partir. Jasper, Carlisle, je vous demanderais de veiller sur ces jeunes gens et de faire en sorte que nul n'apprenne la vérité à leur sujet.

-Nous y veillerons Aro, assura Jasper, aucun de nous ne souhaite qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

-Je le sais, assura l'Ancien, c'est pour cela que je pars l'esprit tranquille. Carlisle, je t'ai toujours estimé, ton amitié m'est précieuse, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu trouver un meilleur compagnon pour _il mio nipote_, soyez heureux.

Après un dernier regard, Aro disparut et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Edward entendit Robert pousser un soupir de soulagement avant que son ami ne s'affaisse contre Jasper qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Les bras de Carlisle ne tardèrent pas à l'enlacer et il pouvait sentir le corps enfin détendu de son amant s'appuyer contre son dos. Toute tension avait disparu avec le départ des Volturi. Le Duc le dirigea lentement vers un des fauteuils où il s'installa avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux, le jeune homme se laissa aller dans son étreinte rassurante.

-Comment te sens-tu Robert ? Questionna Carlisle en observant avec attention le jeune homme.

-Bien, enfin, je pense. Je ne crois pas avoir tellement changé.

-Hormis la livre de bœuf presque saignante qu'il a mangé tout à l'heure, se fit un plaisir de révéler Jasper.

-J'avais faim, marmonna Robert en rougissant tout en regardant avec attention le plancher.

-Je peux comprendre, le rassura Edward en lui adressant un sourire.

-Pas d'envie particulière de sang ? Insista le médecin.

-Non, vraiment pas, répondit Robert en plissant le nez de dégoût.

-Parfait, sourit Carlisle satisfait, voulez-vous rester ici ?

-Je pense que ce serait plus sage, accepta Jasper.

Bien qu'il ne le dise pas, Edward comprit que le Marquis préférait avoir Carlisle près de lui au cas où les choses dégénéreraient avec Robert. Il eut envie de leur dire qu'ils ne risquaient rien, l'esprit de son meilleur ami était calme et par expérience, il savait qu'il ne représenterait un danger que s'il était blessé, pour le moment, le seul sang qui attirerait Robert serait celui de Jasper s'ils venaient à ... Il secoua la tête en refusant d'imaginer la situation entre les deux hommes qui faisaient déjà s'empourprer ses joues.

-Nous allons vous laisser, déclara Jasper comme s'il avait été capable de lire dans ses pensées, passez une bonne nuit.

-Vous aussi, murmura Carlisle qui parut surpris par l'entrain avec lequel leurs deux amis quittèrent précipitamment le salon. Quelle mouche les a donc piqué ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-As-tu vraiment besoin de me le demander ? Questionna Edward en se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans le creux du cou de son amant avant de laisser sa langue glisser vers le lobe de l'oreille du blond qui gémit.

-Oh, souffla le Duc dont les mains se crispèrent sur ses hanches. Nous pourrions peut-être nous aussi regagner notre chambre ?

-Aussi séduisante que soit cette proposition, je vais devoir la remettre à un peu plus tard.

-Pourquoi donc ? Questionna Carlisle en déposant un baiser dans le creux de sa paume.

-Je meurs de faim, avoua-t-il.

Sa confession fut accueillie par un léger rire de la part de son Duc auquel il offrit un regard noir tout en tentant de quitter son étreinte.

-Du calme, allons plutôt voir ce qu'il y a en cuisine, j'espère que Robert t'a laissé un peu de viande fraîche.

-Dis comme cela c'est dégoûtant ! Mais j'espère que tu as raison…, finit-il par admettre. »

Carlisle sourit avant d'enlacer sa taille avec son bras pour le guider vers la cuisine. Pendant que son Lord se faisait un devoir de lui préparer un encas, Edward observa le médaillon qui reposait toujours au creux de sa main. L'un de ses doigts frôla le rubis qu'il trouva étonnement froid même s'il avait reposé contre sa peau durant de longues minutes. Le jeune homme savait que son père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, loin de là, pourtant, il était heureux de posséder quelque chose qui lui appartenait, quelque chose auquel il tenait. Une assiette déposée devant lui ne tarda pas à le sortir de ses pensées, il remercia son amant d'un léger baiser avant de glisser le bijou dans sa poche pour se concentrer sur son assiette.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Carlisle regarda son ange prendre une bouchée du petit repas qu'il lui avait préparé avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de songer aux propos d'Aro et surtout le bijou qu'il avait remis à Edward lui paraissait familier. Où avait-il pu le voir ? Peut-être l'avait-il aperçu lors de l'une de ses visites à Volterra ? Pourtant, son ami lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais croisé Anthony… Avait-il pu rencontrer le père du jeune homme sans remarquer la nature étrange de ce dernier ? Peut-être… Après tout, il n'avait, au départ, aucun soupçon sur la nature humaine d'Edward.

« -Un penny pour tes pensées ?

Carlisle releva la tête pour offrir un sourire à son ange qui l'observait avec attention.

-Je suis étonné que tu ne le saches pas, releva doucement le Duc.

-Le fait d'avoir Jasper et Robert dans une même chambre teste mes défenses, je t'assure que nul ne veut savoir ce qui se passe dans leurs esprits à cet instant ! Je prie pour que le mur que j'ai érigé en tant que bouclier ne cède pas ! Confia Edward dans un petit rire.

-Je peux comprendre, assura Carlisle en souriant, rappelle-toi que j'ai une ouïe plus développée que la tienne.

-Alors, maintenant que j'ai terminé de manger, nous pourrions peut-être rejoindre notre chambre ? Murmura Edward en déposant son assiette et ses couverts dans un baquet. »

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour atteindre leur chambre en un temps record. Le Duc regarda son amant rebondir doucement sur le lit où il l'avait lancé, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux brillants de mille feux, les cheveux en bataille, Edward était un véritable appel à la débauche. Le vampire grimpa rapidement sur le lit, emprisonnant le jeune homme sous son corps de marbre avant de se pencher pour déposer de doux baisers sur le visage de sa moitié. Les mains de son ange glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds pour les saisir et ainsi l'immobiliser. Edward tendit ses lèvres et il se hâta de les cueillir pour un doux baiser qui ne tarda pas à devenir passionné. Alors que leurs langues bataillaient, Carlisle laissa ses mains dériver sur le corps du jeune homme défaisant, enlevant toute trace de tissu qu'elles rencontraient. Bientôt, Edward se retrouva nu, splendide dans l'écrin que formait autour de lui les draps en soie carmin. Il prit son temps pour se rassasier du spectacle que le jeune homme offrait. Un gémissement franchit le seuil des lèvres de son amant quand il laissa sa langue se balader sur le torse du jeune homme avant de suivre la fine ligne de poils qui menait vers l'objet de son désir. Avec satisfaction, il entendit le hoquet de surprise d'Edward lorsqu'il avala sans prévenir le sexe de sa moitié, l'accueillant au plus profond de sa gorge.

« -Carlisle ! Gémit bruyamment Edward.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand les hanches de son amant claquèrent, témoignant ainsi de son désir. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant que ses dents effleuraient avec douceur le membre sensible. Carlisle se recula quelque peu, laissant ainsi sa langue tournoyer autour du gland de son amant. Le Duc put voir les mains de son ange s'agripper fermement aux draps, les tordant entre ses doigts qui tremblaient de plaisir. Il continua de caresser avec sa langue le membre sensible, goûtant un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'en échappait. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les boules du jeune homme, les malaxant, tirant un cri de plaisir à son amant.

-Carl… Carlisle…, gémit péniblement son ange, il… Arrête… Je ne vais pas… tenir.

Lord Cullen sourit avant de se redresser pour échanger un baiser avec sa moitié qui s'agrippa désespérément à lui, son corps tremblant de plaisir se frottant sans aucune honte contre le sien encore vêtu.

-Carlisle ! Geignit Edward en tirant sur ses vêtements.

Le Duc voulut reculer pour ôter ses vêtements, mais les jambes de son amant s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, celui-ci ne semblant pas approuver le moindre éloignement. Les doigts agiles du jeune homme trouvèrent aisément les boutons qui fermaient son pantalon pour les défaire. Un grognement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand la main de son ange s'enroula autour de son sexe durci pour le caresser.

-Viens…

Carlisle se pencha pour embrasser avec ferveur le jeune homme. Sa langue dessina le contour des lèvres d'Edward avant de s'inviter entre ses dernières pour caresser son homologue avant de se retirer tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon qui ne cessait de répéter son prénom dans des cris de plaisir.

-Viens, répéta Edward.

Le Duc sentit la main du jeune homme le guider vers son entrée, le désir et l'envie se heurtèrent à sa volonté, à sa crainte de blesser le jeune homme.

-Attends, souffla Carlisle, tu n'es pas prêt.

-Je suis sûr que je peux le prendre…

Lord Cullen lécha rapidement deux de ses doigts avant de les glisser vers l'entrée fragile et plissée de son amant.

-Carlisle, non… Je peux…

-Même si tu es plus fort qu'un être humain, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te blesser.

-Alors fais vite !

Le Duc fut amusé par l'urgence qui transparaissait dans tout l'être du jeune homme, cependant, il ne tarda pas à ressentir la même urgence quand il vit avec quelle facilité Edward accueillit ses doigts. Les cris de son amant redoublèrent lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate, ses doigts la fleurant à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il étirait l'entrée de sa moitié.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Edward, s'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de plus… Je t'en prie…

Carlisle bâillonna le jeune homme par un baiser alors que son gland poussait contre l'entrée sensible de sa moitié. Edward l'accueillit dans sa moiteur chaude et douce, les faisant gémir de concert.

-Je t'aime, murmura Carlisle d'une voix rauque avant de donner un violent coup de reins qui lui permit de heurter de plein fouet sa prostate.

-Carlisle ! Cria Edward en s'arquant contre lui. Oh…. Oui !

Les gémissements de son amant furent vites rejoints par ses grognements et ses feulements alors qu'il entrait et sortait frénétiquement dans le corps de sa moitié, ses mains fermement ancrées dans les hanches d'Edward pour maintenir stable le corps où il s'enfonçait. Alors qu'il mordillait la peau tendre du cou de son amant, ce dernier se raidit tout en s'empourprant violemment. Carlisle se redressa étonné avant de se rendre compte que l'on frappait durement contre la porte de leur appartement. Un feulement de fureur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'il fusillait du regard la porte de leur chambre, le fauteur de trouble avait traversé leur salon pour atteindre le seuil de leur chambre !

-Va-t'en, Jasper, grogna-t-il, ou je te jure que je te déchiquète !

-Crois-moi, je suis plus que favorable à l'idée de partir ! Déclara Jasper qui paraissait aussi furieux que lui ce qui l'intrigua. Autant que vos ébats habituels ne me dérangent pas, Robert est plus troublé par vos cris et gémissements ! Du coup, Monsieur, s'est recroquevillé sur le lit, un oreiller sur la tête et il m'a interdit de le toucher. Alors, je ne vous le demanderais qu'une seule fois : baissez d'un ton !

Carlisle sentit le vampire en lui se révolter, il adorait entendre Edward gémir, crier sous ses assauts alors que son corps se tordait de plaisir sur leurs draps et ce n'était pas Jasper qui allait l'empêcher d'en profiter ! Alors qu'il allait plus ou moins gentiment demander à son ami de déguerpir ou de rentrer chez lui s'il n'était pas content, Edward l'avait bâillonné de sa main pour prévenir une future dispute.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa son amant d'une voix tremblante, on va faire moins de bruit, termina-t-il les joues en feu.

-Merci !

Carlisle posa une main douce sur le torse de son amant qui retenait sa respiration en attendant que le Marquis s'éloigne. Lorsque ce fut fait, Edward inspira profondément avant de se détendre. Le Duc caressa tendrement sa joue avant de reprendre son va et vient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche du jeune homme qu'il mordillait pour retenir ses gémissements.

-Je déteste Jasper, marmonna-t-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser tendrement son amant et l'empêcher de martyriser plus longtemps sa lèvre inférieure.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Edward se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, ses jambes entourant sa taille, ses chevilles se nouèrent l'une à l'autre sur ses fesses appuyant sur celles-ci pour intensifier ses coups de reins pendant que les bras de son amant s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime, souffla Edward entre deux baisers.

Après avoir prononcé ces trois mots, le jeune homme se mit à trembler. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, révélant son cou blanc en un geste sensuel. Il lécha la peau ainsi dévoilée avant de plonger ses dents dans la veine qui palpitait juste en dessous de la peau fine. Edward gémit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses épaules. Un long gémissement résonna dans la chambre alors qu'il sentait la semence chaude de son amant se répandre entre leurs deux corps. Carlisle donna un dernier coup de reins, le sang de sa moitié coula dans sa gorge alors qu'il atteignait la libération dans l'antre de son amant qui gémit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il le remplissait. Le Duc retira ses dents de la chair du jeune homme, sa langue caressa la morsure, laissant le venin cicatriser la plaie. Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front de son ange, Carlisle se retira à regret avant de rouler sur le côté, entraînant son compagnon avec lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que le vampire ne quitte leur couche pour aller chercher une serviette humide pour nettoyer son compagnon avant de le rejoindre sous les couvertures.

-Tu devrais dormir, chuchota Carlisle au bout de quelques minutes.

-Oui…, convint le jeune homme d'un ton soucieux.

-Edward ? Appela doucement le Duc en relevant la tête de son amant pour observer son visage. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-Oui… Je… Pourrions-nous aller voir ma mère ?

Les rapports entre la mère et le fils n'étaient pas au beau fixe, il fut donc étonné par la requête de son ange, cependant, ce que le jeune homme venait d'apprendre sur son père devait lui avoir donné envie de se rapprocher d'Elisabeth. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas répondre à la demande de sa moitié.

-Je suis désolé, mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas quitter Jasper et Robert pour le moment.

-Robert n'est pas vraiment un nouveau-né, il ne représente pas un danger.

-Nous l'ignorons et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

-Je comprends, je pourrais peut-être…

-Edward, il est hors de question que tu partes sans moi ! Par ailleurs, dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernier séjour à Londres ? Tu as été confronté à tellement de pensées que j'ai cru te perdre.

-C'est vrai, admit son ange dont il pouvait cependant percevoir la déception. Je pourrais lui écrire ?

-Oui, ou alors, tu pourrais l'inviter à venir séjourner à Gloucester ?

-Tu serais d'accord ? S'enthousiasma Edward en se redressant sur son torse.

-Bien sûr, laisse-nous juste nous assurer que tout se passe bien avec Robert et tu pourras lui écrire pour l'inviter, elle pourrait peut-être venir à la fin de la semaine, Robert et Jasper retourneront à Dorset Manor pour plus de sécurité.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à remercier, rappelle-toi, tu es ici chez toi. »

Edward sourit avant de se hisser sur ses coudes en prenant appui sur son torse pour s'approcher et l'embrasser. Puis, le jeune homme se cala contre son buste, leurs jambes se mêlèrent et il entoura son compagnon de ses bras et ce dernier s'endormit. Carlisle s'appuya alors sur son oreiller et passa le reste de la nuit à observer son ange dans son sommeil ainsi qu'à penser à l'avenir maintenant sans ombre qui s'offrait à eux.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Edward s'éveilla lentement. Il s'étira sous le cocon épais que formaient les couvertures et les draps autour de lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir Carlisle allongé à ses côtés. Il passa une main sur son visage qui portait encore des traces de son sommeil avant de se lever. Après un détour par la salle d'eau et une rapide toilette, il s'habilla avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où il se laissa guider par les bruits pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« -Edward ! Et moi qui voulais te porter le petit-déjeuner au lit, confia Carlisle un peu déçu de le voir passer le seuil de la salle.

-Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il en enlaçant son vampire et en lui offrant un baiser, bonjour.

-Bonjour, souffla à son tour Carlisle en lui souriant avant de lui rendre son baiser.

-Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, un peu de tenue ! Grommela Jasper qui avait son nez enfoncé dans une tasse de thé.

_-Pourquoi parait-il d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Questionna Edward en effleurant l'esprit de son amant. _

_-Je pense que Robert, malgré son intervention, n'a pas répondu à ses attentes. _

_-Oh… _

Edward jeta un coup d'œil au Marquis qui paraissait toujours aussi renfrogné, il s'installa sur la chaise que Carlisle recula pour lui qui malheureusement se trouvait face à Jasper. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour se détendre, mais il pouvait toujours sentir que ses joues étaient en feu. Alors qu'il prenait un toast pour le beurrer, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Robert se figea sur le seuil quand il remarqua sa présence ainsi que celle de Carlisle.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Edward crut pendant un instant que son meilleur ami allait quitter la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à leur faire face.

-Entre, l'invita Carlisle comme si lui aussi avait perçu la gêne de Robert, ton petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Tout en se tordant les mains et en gardant la tête baissée, Robert entra et alla s'installer aux côtés de Jasper dont l'humeur semblait s'être allégée pour devenir maintenant amusée.

-Allons, commença le Marquis en les observant Robert et lui à tour de rôle, nous allons passer de nombreux siècles ensemble, il vaudrait donc mieux que vous vous habituiez !

La même plainte s'échappa des lèvres de Robert que des siennes. Le front de son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à taper la table en bois de la cuisine alors que Jasper ne put retenir un ricanement face au dépit de son compagnon.

-A ta place, je ne me moquerai pas, car cette nuit risque de se reproduire si tu ne trouves pas un moyen de régler le problème, prévint Robert.

Edward ne put que sourire quand il vit le visage du Marquis soudain figé en une expression d'horreur. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Carlisle et lui.

-J'ai la solution, annonça soudain Jasper en se tournant vers le Duc, Edward et toi n'aurez plus d'ébats charnels jusqu'à la fin des temps !

-Et que penses-tu de te mettre du coton dans les oreilles ! Grogna Carlisle.

-Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange, bien au contraire ! Ricana Jasper.

-Pervers ! Souffla Robert.

-Prude ! Répliqua le Marquis.

Les deux amants se défièrent du regard et Edward fit son possible pour bloquer les pensées qui l'assaillaient, ne souhaitant pas connaître la teneur de leurs esprits, en particulier celui du Marquis ! Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, il releva la tête pour voir Carlisle qui lui souriait doucement. Heureusement, son Lord venait toujours à son secours.

-Bien que cette dispute soit passionnante, souffla doucement le médecin, je pense que ce ne sera pas un problème récurrent. Les sens de Robert sont en train de s'adapter comme ceux d'un nouveau-né.

-Pourtant, Edward n'a jamais développé une telle acuité auditive, fit remarquer Jasper.

-Parce qu'il est né ainsi, répondit Carlisle. Une fois que Robert aura accepté sa nouvelle condition, tout devrait être réglé. D'ailleurs, entends-tu ce qui se passe actuellement dans le jardin ?

-Euh, non, admit son meilleur ami après quelques minutes de concentration.

-Un chien est en train d'aboyer, donc, comme je le disais, l'ouïe de Robert est en train de redevenir normale.

Edward sourit en voyant l'air soulagé qu'affichait le jeune homme, par contre, il ne put que froncer les sourcils face à la mine un peu déçue du Marquis. S'interrogeant sur celle-ci, il effleura l'esprit de ce dernier avant de se retirer, les joues en feu.

-Tout va bien, Edward ? S'inquiéta son Lord à qui rien ne semblait échapper.

-Il se repend juste d'avoir été indiscret, ricana Jasper.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il bien que d'autres mots auraient voulu sortir de sa bouche face à ce que le Marquis avait en tête, cependant, il avait été incorrect en entrant dans l'esprit de ce dernier.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Monsieur de Dorset, tu es même autorisé à te glisser dans mon esprit si cela peut te donner des idées…

-Je ne crois pas, marmonna-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Carlisle soupira lourdement en adressant un regard empli de reproches à son ami alors que Robert levait les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son compagnon.

-Bien, soupira le Duc qui paraissait bien décidé à changer de sujet de conversation, pensez-vous pourvoir resté seuls pendant une petite heure le temps que nous fassions un saut à Dorset Manor ?

-Vous allez voir ma mère ?

-Oui, confirma Jasper, et avant que tu ne le demandes, non, je suis navré, tu ne peux pas venir.

-Qu'allez-vous lui dire ?

-Que tu vas bien, assura Carlisle, nous allons faire notre possible pour la rassurer et nous ferons de même avec Carmen et Eléazar.

-Mais la menace des Volturi ? S'inquiéta Robert.

Edward sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'abattre sur ses épaules. A cause de lui, Robert n'allait pas pouvoir voir sa mère, il allait devoir s'éloigner de tous ceux qu'il aimait.

-Tu n'as pas à te soucier des Volturi, assura Carlisle en adressant un regard rassurant à son meilleur ami, j'ai toute confiance en Carmen et en Eléazar, il en va de même pour ta mère. Par ailleurs, ils connaissent déjà une partie de la vérité. Nous ne leur expliquerons pas tout, nous leur dirons simplement que tout va bien et qu'ils pourront vous voir dans quelque temps.

-Puis-je écrire une lettre pour ma mère ? Demanda timidement Robert.

-Bien sûr, le rassura le Lord, nous serons ravi de la lui remettre.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Carlisle dans son bureau pour écrire ta missive ? Offrit Jasper.

-Oui, d'accord.

Edward sentit les doigts de son amant se poser sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant que Carlisle et Robert ne quittent la cuisine. Alors que Jasper semblait se concentrer à nouveau sur son journal, Edward leva la vaisselle et commença à ranger et à nettoyer. Il entendit le bruissement des feuilles du journal être froissée, il ne fut donc pas surpris quand il vit Jasper apparaître à ses côtés et mettre ses mains dans la bassine où les siennes étaient déjà. Les doigts du Marquis écartèrent les siens et il se recula pour le laisser faire la vaisselle.

-Je n'aime pas ce que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure, confia doucement Jasper.

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer une nouvelle fois alors qu'il revoyait les images qui avaient peuplé l'esprit du Marquis.

-Bien que tes rougeurs m'évoquent quelques fantasmes qui m'agréaient tout particulièrement, ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler avec toi. Je pensais plutôt à l'assaut de culpabilité que j'ai ressenti s'abattre sur la cuisine tout à l'heure.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, trouvant ses souliers soudain très intéressant à observer.

-Je sais ce que tu penses car j'y ai moi-même souvent pensé, il était égoïste de ma part de le transformer, de le priver d'une vie humaine où il aurait pu avoir une famille, des enfants… Il n'aurait pas à dire au revoir à tous les siens, à les voir vieillir et mourir… Je ne voulais pas lui infliger toutes ces peines, pourtant, j'ai tout de même voulu le transformer. Edward, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, si tu n'avais pas transformé Robert, nous l'aurions tous perdu. Il serait mort.

-Vous auriez pu…

-Non, jamais nous n'aurions pu être là à temps pour vous sauver, pour le sauver. Tu as non seulement sauvé Robert, mais moi aussi et je peux aussi affirmer qu'il en va de même pour Pearl, même si elle ne pourra pas le voir de suite, elle sait qu'il va bien. Alors, crois-moi lorsque je te dis et te redis que tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Cesse de te morfondre, s'il-te-plaît.

-D'accord, murmura Edward en esquissant un sourire timide. »

Jasper lui sourit avant de s'essuyer les mains pour le prendre dans ses bras, Edward ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes avant que le Marquis ne dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Un léger grognement les fit se séparer et ils aperçurent leurs conjoints respectifs qui les observaient depuis le seuil de la cuisine. Autant Robert paraissait amusé voire attendri par leur étreinte, autant, Carlisle semblait plus jaloux. Le Duc s'avança dans la pièce pour passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre son torse. Son meilleur ami fit quelques pas vers le Marquis à qui il remit la lettre rédigée pour sa mère. Les deux vampires les observèrent durant quelques secondes, puis, après leur avoir fait promettre de ne pas quitter Gloucester Castle, ils prirent le chemin de Dorset Manor, les laissant seuls.

Edward suivit Robert dans le salon, son meilleur ami s'installa derrière son chevalet sur lequel il posa une toile blanche. Alors qu'il l'observait mélanger différentes teintes pour obtenir des couleurs appropriées, Edward s'installa sur le canapé plutôt que de prendre place derrière le piano, il se sentait encore épuisé des derniers évènements. Tout en écoutant Robert s'extasier sur les bénéfices de sa nouvelle vue qui lui permettait de voir des nuances qu'il n'imaginait pas, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer sur un coussin. Il se demanda brièvement s'il ne devrait pas plutôt surveiller son meilleur ami, mais les pensées de ce dernier étaient tellement obnubilées par la peinture qu'Edward savait qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre que peindre. Lentement, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée et il s'endormit.

Alors que son sommeil semblait dénué de rêves, il fut soudain attiré dans un univers sombre.

_Edward fit quelques pas, ne sachant pas trop s'il rêvait ou non… Le jeune homme marcha d'un pas hésitant dans la ruelle sombre et malodorante. Il s'avança vers la lumière qu'il apercevait au bout de celle-ci, enjambant les détritus et ignorant les rongeurs qui longeaient les murs. Il s'avança dans la rue plus grande, plus propre et bien plus éclairée que celle où il se trouvait et qui lui était familière. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'immense bâtisse dont la majesté dénotait par rapport à celles plus modestes qui l'entouraient. Sa main s'enroula fermement autour d'un réverbère dont la bougie tressaillait, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le fer qui gémit sous la pression. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le perron où il se vit apparaître, emmitouflé dans un manteau, puis observer la rue tout en soufflant sur ses doigts. La porte du Manoir s'ouvrit soudain et il vit sa mère apparaître pour l'attraper par la main et lui remettre une paire de gants. Il se vit embrasser sa mère avant de s'élancer dans la rue sous les flocons de neige. Son regard erra allant de la silhouette de sa mère qui l'observait depuis le perron à la sienne qui s'éloignait dans la rue obscure. Après un moment d'hésitation, il délaissa sa mère pour suivre sa silhouette. _

_Tout en restant prudemment à distance, il s'enfonça dans la pénombre de la nuit, les mains dans ses poches, son corps tremblant légèrement de froid. Il se rappelait vaguement cette soirée. Sa mère avait hésité à le laisser sortir, mais l'un de ses plus riches clients souhaitait plus de champagne et les caves du Manoir avaient été mal approvisionnées, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les rues, bravant le froid pour rejoindre leur fournisseur. Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi il rêvait brutalement de cette soirée, elle n'avait rien d'effrayant alors pourquoi sentait-il une boule d'angoisse serrer sa gorge et s'attendait-il à ce que quelqu'un lui saute dessus ?Ses sentiments étaient flous et contradictoires, il avait ressenti de la colère et aussi de l'envie quand il s'était vu avec sa mère sur le perron du Manoir, pourquoi ? Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment son corps se figea soudain, il se sentit reculer de quelques pas pour se retrouver dans une partie sombre de la rue, attendant devant le magasin du caviste, pourquoi se cachait-il ? Après tout, il était en train de rêver, non ? Il n'y avait pas de règle dans les rêves, il pouvait se déplacer comme on le souhaitait et il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se retrouve face à son double ! Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se voit ressortir de la boutique, une caisse entre ses mains. Sa silhouette s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne sorte de l'ombre pour lui emboîter le pas. La colère le submergea soudain et alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi cela se produisait, il put se voir en train de repousser d'une voix gênée les avances d'une prostituée qui l'avait accosté dans la rue. Edward vit son visage s'empourprer en entendant l'offre de la jeune femme, il recula même maladroitement quand celle-ci caressa sa joue. Un léger grondement secoua son torse avant qu'il ne se voit quitter la prostituée tout en marmonnant des excuses pour courir au plus vite trouver refuge au Manoir. Alors que sa silhouette s'éloignait, son regard ne pouvait se détacher du corps de la prostituée qui après son départ s'était emmitouflée dans un manteau miteux qui ne devait en rien la protéger du froid étant donné le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait malgré la saison ! Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il se retrouva là, enfoncé dans l'obscurité à surveiller les moindres faits de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lança quelques regards dans sa direction, elle paraissait un peu apeurée, elle devait sentir sa présence même si elle ne pouvait le voir. Au bout d'un moment, elle dû décider de rentrer chez elle, il faisait froid et il n'y avait pas de clients. Le vent froid fouetta son visage. Edward fut étonné de voir qu'il se trouvait maintenant sur les toits des demeures à suivre la jeune femme qui marchait d'un pas vif dans les ruelles qui la menèrent à une petite maison insalubre dont elle referma précipitamment la porte, il put tout de même apercevoir son visage terrorisé alors qu'elle jetait un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours. _

_ Edward sentit son corps se raidir, la peur gagnait lentement du terrain en lui alors qu'il semblait vivre une scène à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, car jamais il n'avait suivi cette prostituée jusqu'à chez elle, jamais il ne s'était introduit subrepticement dans sa maison ! Des tremblements parcoururent son être, il aurait voulu lui hurler de fuir lorsqu'il vit son ombre s'abattre sur la jeune femme qui hurla. La joie et le dégoût, la peur et une certaine euphorie, ses sentiments et ceux de l'autre personne se mélangeaient créant un tourbillon d'émotions qui lui donna la nausée. Son malaise s'accentua quand il vit le sang, du sang partout… Son être se mit à trembler violemment quand il sentit battre contre sa paume le cœur encore chaud de la victime. Un cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le visage déformé par la souffrance de la malheureuse alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle._

« -Edward !

Son premier réflexe fut de repousser le corps qui se pressait contre le sien, mais il se heurta à une poigne ferme.

-Edward, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Edward, s'il-te-plaît…

Encore perdu dans les brumes de son mauvais rêve, Edward reconnut pourtant une voix familière. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour croiser le regard gris inquiet de son meilleur ami.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Robert qui paraissait soulagé de le voir s'éveiller. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

-Je… Oui, balbutia Edward dont la voix tremblait autant que son corps.

-Tout va bien, souffla son meilleur ami en le prenant dans ses bras, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité.

Edward se détendit quelque peu dans les bras protecteurs de Robert. Ce dernier caressait son dos en un geste rassurant tout en le gardant blottit contre lui.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il doucement au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Non… Je ne m'en souviens pas…, mentit-il.

Edward n'entendit pas son ami répondre, il le sentit juste hocher la tête avant d'appuyer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Comme si Robert savait qu'il avait encore besoin de lui, ils se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés sur le canapé. Doucement, son meilleur ami se mit à fredonner une berceuse tout en caressant ses cheveux. Edward sentit une douce torpeur qui l'envahit, la présence de Robert le réconfortait, chassant les dernières traces de peur. Alors qu'il sommeillait, il fut surpris de sentir soudain les lèvres de son meilleur ami trouver le creux de son cou. Il pouvait sentir son nez tracer la courbe délicate de son cou pendant que ses lèvres laissaient une traînée légèrement humide sur leur chemin.

-Euh…. Robert ? Appela-t-il en sentant sa gêne croître.

-Humm ? Souffla son ami contre son cou qu'il ne tarda pas à lécher.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Balbutia Edward.

Sa surprise ne tarda pas à laisser place à une vive douleur lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Robert se planter dans sa chair. Une plainte franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait son sang être aspiré hors de la blessure. Contrairement à Carlisle, cela n'avait rien d'agréable, c'était même douloureux et il avait l'impression de sentir un feu brûler à travers ses veines ! Le jeune homme tenta de repousser son ami, mais Robert l'avait enfermé dans une poigne de fer. Sa peur s'accentua en même temps que sa souffrance, il voulut se débattre, mais ses forces étaient en train de l'abandonner.

_Encore un peu, juste un petit peu plus_…

Edward aurait sursauté s'il n'avait pas été cloué au canapé par le corps de son ami quand il entendit cette voix résonner dans son esprit. Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas aussi impuissant qu'il le pensait. Faisant le vide dans son esprit, il se concentra sur un seul ordre qu'il envoya violemment dans celui de son meilleur ami.

_Arrête !_

Les lèvres cessèrent de remuer contre son cou, la pression que Robert effectuait sur ses poignets pour l'immobiliser devint un peu plus lâche et il put sentir qu'il aspirait moins vite son sang.

_Robert, ça suffit, supplia-t-il dans l'esprit de son ami, je t'en prie, il faut que tu arrêtes ! _

Tout à coup, un grondement sourd résonna dans le salon et Robert fut projeté hors de lui. Edward se retrouva étroitement plaqué contre le torse de Carlisle qui ne cessait de feuler en direction de Robert que Jasper aidait à se relever.

-Pardon ! S'écria aussitôt son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Oh, mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Pardon, Edward, je ne voulais pas… Pardon !

-Tout va bien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer tout en s'accrochant à Carlisle car ses jambes lui semblaient peu sûres, ce n'est rien. Je vais bien.

Alors qu'il tentait de sourire à son ami, son Duc le força à se rasseoir. Il put sentir ses doigts froids se poser sur la plaie faite à son cou, un léger grognement de colère secoua le torse de Carlisle alors qu'il se penchait pour lécher les fines gouttes de sang qui s'écoulaient de sa blessure. Edward tressaillit et ferma les yeux pour savourer la douceur de la langue de sa moitié contre sa peau, la caresse était douce et il sut que le venin travaillait déjà à refermer ses plaies.

-Il n'y a plus rien, murmura Carlisle qui s'était un peu reculé pour observer son cou. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Un peu étourdi, mais je vais bien, assura Edward en plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

-Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme voulut empêcher son ami de s'excuser une nouvelle fois, il sourit à Robert dont le visage trahissait sa tristesse ainsi que sa culpabilité. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main, prouvant ainsi que tout était pardonné. Alors que son meilleur ami allait la saisir, Carlisle s'interposa d'un feulement qui le fit frémir.

-Carlisle ! Gronda-t-il en essayant d'attirer l'attention de son amant pour qu'il cesse de fusiller Robert de son regard noir. Arrête immédiatement ! Je vais bien !

-Ce n'est pas rien, claqua sèchement la voix de Carlisle, que serait-il arrivé si nous n'étions pas revenu ?! C'était une erreur de te laisser seul avec un nouveau-né !

-Carlisle…

-Partez ! Déclara brutalement le Duc en coupant la parole à Jasper. Je suis désolé, je sais que j'avais dit que je vous aiderai, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à Edward.

-Carlisle…

-Non, Jasper, je suis navré. C'est trop dangereux…

-Ça suffit ! S'écria Edward en se redressant. Tout va bien. Je vais bien et Robert ne représente pas une menace et avant que tu ne te récries, je vais simplement te dire ce qui se serait passé si tu étais arrivé, Robert m'aurait simplement lâché, il était d'ailleurs déjà en train de le faire !

-Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il…

-Parce que j'étais dans son esprit ! Expliqua-t-il. Je lui ai ordonné de me lâcher et il était en train de le faire ! Donc, tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je suis tout à fait apte à me défendre, nous pouvons donc tous rester ensemble.

-Edward ! Soupira Carlisle en lui lançant un regard inquiet. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te séparer de ton ami, mais ton don est loin d'être infaillible.

-Je sais ça, s'agaça le jeune homme. Ecoute, insista Edward en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Carlisle, nous n'avons qu'à dire que je ne me retrouverai jamais seul avec Robert si cela peut te rassurer. S'il-te-plaît, Carlisle…

-Ce n'est pas prudent, murmura son Duc en l'enlaçant à son tour et Edward sut à cet instant qu'il avait gagné.

-Ecoutez, les interrompit Robert, je ne veux pas être une source de dispute ou d'angoisse, je préfère partir que te mettre en danger Edward.

-Tu restes, ordonna-t-il, je ne risque rien et puis ça me donnera une raison de rester au plus près de mon Cher Duc.

Carlisle sourit en entendant ses propos. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que son Lord le prenne dans ses bras et ne l'emmène dans leur chambre où il l'allongea avec moult précautions sur le lit.

-Je vais bien, répéta pour une énième fois Edward en caressant la joue de son vampire. Calme-toi.

-Je suis désolé, mon ange, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'en mourrai, je ne pourrais te survivre.

-Non, ne dis pas de telles choses, je ne veux même pas que tu y songes car, regarde, je vais bien. »

Carlisle esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'il l'observait avec attention pour chercher la moindre trace de souffrance. Enfin, semblant rassuré par ses propos ainsi que son examen, son Duc enfouit le visage dans son cou pour inspirer profondément son parfum. Il sentit ses lèvres déposer un léger baiser là où la cicatrice aurait dû se trouver, mais que son vampire avait déjà fait disparaître. Edward appuya doucement sur le torse de son compagnon pour le faire basculer, Carlisle se retrouva allongé sur le dos et il en profita pour se blottir contre son buste. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Carlisle caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. C'était étrange et très inquiétant comme rêve. Il avait plus eu l'impression d'être un spectateur de celui-ci plutôt qu'un acteur, par ailleurs, certains détails lui semblaient inconnus, sans parler de l'horrible meurtre qu'heureusement Robert avait stoppé en le réveillant. Un frisson parcourut son être alors qu'il avait l'impression de sentir le cœur chaud battant encore au creux de sa main.

« -Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Carlisle qui avait perçu son tressaillement.

-Oui, murmura Edward, je repensais juste au mauvais rêve que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Edward enfouit son visage dans le torse de son amant, cherchant toujours un peu plus de réconfort, les bras de Carlisle se resserrèrent autour de son corps.

-C'était juste étrange et horrible.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression que c'était mes souvenirs mais ils me semblaient étrangers. Je me demande si… Si je n'ai pas tout mélangé.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Le jeune homme se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui ambré de sa moitié.

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange, j'ai revu une soirée à Londres où mère m'avait demandé de faire une course pour elle. Il y avait plusieurs choses étranges, j'avais impression de voir la scène à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Cela arrive parfois, les rêves sont souvent étranges et parfois inexplicables.

-Oui, mais il y avait des détails qu'il ne me semblait pas avoir remarqué à l'époque ! Insista Edward.

-Peut-être…

-Oui ? Encouragea-t-il.

-Je me demande si tu n'es pas en train d'évoluer à nouveau. Les vampires ont des sens développés qui leurs permettent de percevoir plus de choses qu'un être humain. C'est peut-être en train de t'arriver. Tu perçois plus de détails.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi dans un rêve ? Et surtout pourquoi une scène datant d'environ un an ?!

-Je l'ignore, admit Carlisle d'un ton rassurant, peut-être ton inconscient essaye-t-il de te rappeler quelque chose ? Un détail qui aurait pu te paraître insignifiant à l'époque, mais qui a son importance.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors que son esprit fonctionnait à vive allure.

-La prostituée, souffla Edward en se blottissant à nouveau contre le torse de son Lord.

-Quelle prostituée ? Interrogea le Duc.

-Je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement, avoua le jeune homme. Ce soir-là quand je suis sorti, j'ai été abordé par une prostituée sur le chemin du retour. J'ai poliment refusé, mais elle a insisté. Je crois qu'elle savait qui j'étais et elle s'est dit que je pourrais la faire entrer au Manoir. Je… Je ne pouvais pas l'écouter… Mère ne voulait pas que je m'arrête pour les écouter, sinon, elle disait que je ne pourrais plus faire un pas dans la rue. Je suis parti aussi vite que possible et je n'y ai plus jamais repensé.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu as rêvé de cela ?

-Je… C'était la première nuit où Jack l'Eventreur a frappé, chuchota Edward d'une voix tremblante, c'était sa première victime.

Carlisle se raidit avant de l'attirer un peu plus dans ses bras tout en glissant ses doigts sous menton pour lui faire relever la tête et plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, affirma le Duc, tu n'es pas responsable.

-J'aurais pu répondre à ses attentes et l'emmener au Manoir où elle aurait été en sécurité.

-Edward, rien ne te dit qu'il n'aurait pas attendu qu'elle ressorte pour la tuer ou il aurait pu s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es pas responsable, amour, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer.

-Je… Ce n'est pas tout, Carlisle. Je… J'ai vu son meurtre.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Son Duc n'avait rien dit, mais il pouvait entendre les pensées paniquées de ce dernier qui ne cessait d'émettre des hypothèses plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Edward trembla en les entendant, l'une lui faisant froid dans le dos avant que l'esprit de son compagnon ne devienne silencieux.

-Tu n'as pas tué cette femme, même inconsciemment, tu n'en es pas capable, affirma Carlisle.

-Mais tu y'as pensé ! Reprocha Edward en se redressant, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Furieux et terrorisé, le jeune homme voulut glisser hors du lit, mais un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour se retrouver contre le torse de son amant.

-Je l'ai effectivement envisagé avant d'écarter tout aussi rapidement cette hypothèse.

-Mais tu ne peux en être sûr !

-J'en suis sûr ! Peux-tu te calmer et bien vouloir m'écouter ?

Edward se débattit quelque peu, mais il ne put échapper à la poigne ferme de son compagnon. Ce dernier déposa plusieurs baisers dans ses cheveux en attendant qu'il se calme.

-Tu es d'accord avec moi pour affirmer que tu as développé ton don qu'il n'y a que quelques semaines ?

-Oui.

-Cependant, il était là, il a toujours été là en toi, latent, mais bien présent. Je pense donc que tu as toujours pu percevoir certaines pensées.

-Certaines ?! S'exclama Edward. Cela me paraissait effroyablement réaliste ! Comment comptes-tu expliquer cela ?

-Les Volturi.

-Pardon ? Je sais qu'ils sont derrière des tas de mauvais coups, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec eux ?

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as capté leurs esprits et les horreurs qui y sont enfermées. Pour moi, ces dernières se sont mélangées avec celles du tueur que tu as pu percevoir il y a longtemps. Ecoute, j'ai deux arguments qui te convaincront. J'ai étudié tous les rapports du médecin légiste concernant les victimes, raconte-moi ce que tu as vu et je te dirais lequel de nous deux a raison.

Edward soupira. Il était difficile pour lui de raconter la scène. Une idée traversa son esprit, il fit son possible pour se concentrer et pousser les images de son cauchemar vers l'esprit de son amant. En réponse, ce dernier lui fit parvenir les souvenirs intacts qu'il avait du rapport du médecin légiste. Un silence s'étendit ensuite entre eux, leurs regards étroitement mêlés.

-Tu es suffisamment bon élève pour comprendre les termes du rapport, non ?

-Oui, balbutia-t-il.

-Il est impossible au vue des lésions sur le corps de la malheureuse que le tueur ait tenu le cœur palpitant dans sa main alors qu'elle rendait l'âme, c'est physiologiquement impossible, Edward, répéta son vampire pour que les mots pénètrent bien son esprit. Maintenant, le deuxième argument : les Volturi et leurs gardes ont traqué, attrapé et exécuté Jack l'Eventreur.

Edward baissa légèrement les yeux, ayant du mal à soutenir le regard de son compagnon qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiet face au sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour se détendre et offrir un visage souriant à son amant.

-Tu as raison, admit-il en souriant timidement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Je pense que tu as dû passer à travers beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, il est normal que tu sois un peu perdu.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Edward, je veux que tu me promettes de venir me parler si jamais tu te sens mal ou si tu as à nouveau de mauvais rêves. Nous allons travailler à consolider ton bouclier mental pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, d'accord ?

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

-Bien. Et maintenant, que pourrions-nous faire pour te détendre ? »

Edward éclata de rire quand il se retrouva bousculé et allongé sur le dos contre le matelas. Carlisle s'empara avec passion de ses lèvres alors qu'il les dépouillait rapidement de leurs vêtements. Le jeune homme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand les lèvres de son compagnon se refermèrent autour de l'un de ses mamelons qu'il sentit durcir sous les coups de dents habiles du vampire. Le jeune homme gémit. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos nu du Duc avant de s'arrêter sur ses fesses qu'il caressa avant de les empoigner fermement pour presser leurs bas-ventres tendus l'un contre l'autre. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Edward ne put retenir un léger rire face à l'empressement de son Lord qui avait attrapé ses chevilles pour les poser sur ses épaules. Ses mains se refermèrent autour des draps qu'il tordit entre ses doigts, sans qu'il ne le remarque Carlisle s'était emparé de la lotion, il ne le sut que quand il sentit les doigts de son vampire se frayer un chemin au plus profond de son intimité pour frapper directement sa prostate. Le jeune homme cria quand sa moitié s'immisça rapidement en lui, le comblant tout en le faisant trembler de plaisir.

« -Ça va ? S'inquiéta Carlisle d'une voix rauque en cessant tout mouvement. Je ne voulais pas être si brusque, je…

-Tais-toi ! Gronda-t-il. M'as-tu entendu me plaindre ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors, bouge ! »

Son Duc ne put retenir un sourire. La seconde suivante, le vampire s'emparait violement de ses lèvres, leurs langues bataillaient pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre alors que Carlisle s'enfonçait violemment en lui. Leur étreinte était brutale et rapide. Edward sentait déjà son orgasme se construire, son corps tremblait, son cœur battait violemment dans son torse alors qu'il enserrait fermement le corps de son Lord avec le sien. Leurs gémissements de jouissance furent étouffés par un baiser emplit de passion. A bout de souffle, Edward se laissa tomber dans les oreillers. Carlisle l'observa durant quelques secondes avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté. Le jeune homme se sentait épuisé, il entraperçut à peine une serviette nettoyer le résultat de sa jouissance qui maculait son estomac, puis, il retrouva l'étau protecteur des bras de son Duc alors qu'il s'endormait.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule ornant son bureau. L'heure du repas n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il était temps qu'il réveille son doux dormeur. Il s'excusa auprès de Jasper et Robert pour rejoindre son amant pendant que ses amis allaient réchauffer le repas qu'ils avaient ramené des cuisines de Dorset Manor. Le Duc entra doucement dans la chambre en entendant la respiration régulière de sa moitié qui lui indiquait que ce dernier dormait toujours. Il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit où il s'assit sur le rebord. Ses doigts effleurèrent le dos dénudé de son ange, descendant toujours plus bas avant de se heurter au drap qui couvrait le bas du dos de son compagnon. Celui-ci bougea un peu, se retournant dans son sommeil pour exposer son torse à sa vue concupiscente et si le repas n'était pas prêt à être servi, il aurait choisi une autre technique pour réveiller son ange. Alors qu'il allait l'appeler doucement, il fut étonné de voir un pendentif reposer sur le torse de son amant. Carlisle avait pensé que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas porter le collier qui avait appartenu à son père, il lui semblait même l'avoir vu le ranger avec la bague que sa mère lui avait offert. Ses doigts effleurèrent le rubis, le bijou lui était familier, mais il avait eu beau y réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait vu ! Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas quelques heures, il avait vanté la mémoire des vampires et voilà que celle-ci lui faisait défaut ! Le Duc en avait discuté avec Jasper, mais ce dernier avait affirmé voir le pendentif pour la première fois de sa vie. Carlisle soupira. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour embrasser tendrement son ange, il fut attiré par un mouvement à la fenêtre de leur chambre. En un éclair, il fut devant celle-ci à scruter l'horizon, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il constata qu'il n'y avait rien, pas même un oiseau. Décidément, ses sens lui faisaient défaut et cela devenait quelque peu inquiétant ! Un léger soupir attira son attention, il se retourna pour voir Edward s'étirer entre les draps de leur lit, celui qui le recouvrait glissa lentement sur son corps, lui offrant un spectacle des plus appétissants. Son regard devint noir de désir quand il croisa le sourire aguicheur bien qu'un peu endormi de son amant. Carlisle décida donc que le dîner pourrait attendre encore un peu, il était affamé, mais de tout autre chose. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur son amant qui l'accueillit par un petit rire avant de le renverser sur le lit pour le dépouiller de ses vêtements, Edward semblait tout aussi impatient que lui et cela le ravi ! Oubliant tout, il s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme…


	29. Chapter 29

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Je sais ça fait super longtemps ! Je m'excuse pour ce délai, je suis vraiment à la ramasse ces derniers temps entre un boulot qui ne me laisse pas une minute de répit, les anniversaires et les fêtes de fin d'années. Par ailleurs, je dois admettre que la perte de mes notes n'est pas sans conséquence sur ma motivation...

Bref, pour tout ceci je m'excuse.

Je sais que la dernière fois j'avais annoncé l'avant-dernier chapitre et en fait il se trouve que ce n'est pas totalement exact, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous promets que je serai moins longue à publier le dernier, je l'ai commencé et la semaine du 31 je suis en vacance ce qui m'aidera à le terminer.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, votre patience, merci !

Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, je tiens à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Bon réveillon de Noël à toutes et tous !

Missloup.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt !

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 29 : Face à face mortel**

.

.

Un coup de tonnerre le tira des limbes du sommeil, il se redressa dans un sursaut, son corps tremblant fut aussitôt encerclé par deux bras blancs et il se retrouva blotti contre le torse dénudé de son vampire. Carlisle caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Edward se détendit, ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il oscillait entre sommeil et conscience. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre le força cependant à ouvrir les yeux tout en s'enroulant un peu plus autour du corps de son amant.

« -Aurais-tu peur de l'orage ? Se moqua gentiment son compagnon.

-Peur ? Non. C'est juste qu'il m'a réveillé, admit-il. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Trois heures du matin, tu peux encore te rendormir.

Edward opina de la tête avant de se rallonger confortablement contre le torse de sa moitié qui continua de jouer avec ses cheveux. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant le sommeil s'emparer à nouveau de lui. Malgré ses paupières closes, il entraperçut la lueur d'un éclair, un grondement sourd ne tarda pas résonner. Un cri de protestation s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il heurta violemment le matelas. Tout en marmonnant contre son Lord, il tenta d'échapper au drap qui s'était enroulé autour de son corps pour voir où Carlisle avait disparu. Edward n'eut pas à quitter le lit, son Duc se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de leur chambre. Le jeune homme arracha le drap de leur couche pour s'en draper et rejoindre son amant qui scrutait avec attention les alentours aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Edward en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon sur laquelle il posa son menton.

-Rien, murmura Carlisle sans pour autant quitter l'étendue noire qui s'offrait à eux.

Soudain, un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant par la même occasion le parc en contrebas, le jeune homme en profita pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son compagnon, mais il ne vit rien.

-Carlisle ? Tout va bien ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter, confia-t-il quand il n'obtenu aucune réponse.

-Habille-toi, ordonna simplement le Duc sans se détourner de son poste d'observation.

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il était tenté d'effleurer l'esprit de son amant pour comprendre ce qui pouvait le perturber, cependant, il n'en avait pas le droit. Aussi, il se dirigea vers le valet de lit où étaient entreposés ses vêtements. Il n'eut le temps d'enfiler qu'un pantalon et une chemise avant que Carlisle ne le prenne dans ses bras et ne le dépose sur le sol devant la chambre de leurs amis. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de frapper. Jasper observa Carlisle avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer. Edward jeta un coup d'œil au lit où Robert semblait toujours dormir profondément.

-Vas t'allonger avec Robert et restez tous les deux tranquillement ici, lui demanda Carlisle dans un chuchotis.

-Non, protesta-t-il à voix basse, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe !

-Edward, tout va bi…

-Ne me dis pas que tout va bien ! Protesta-t-il en haussant la voix. I peine quelques heures, tu ne voulais pas que je reste à proximité de Robert et maintenant tu veux que je m'allonge près de lui ?! Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna Robert en se redressant de sous les couvertures.

Jasper rejoignit le lit, il caressa tendrement la joue de son compagnon avant d'augmenter la lueur qui émanait de la lampe à huile.

-Carlisle et moi allons faire un petit tour, Edward et toi allez rester ici ensemble, d'accord ? Expliqua Jasper.

-Vous allez chasser ? S'étonna Robert en se frottant un œil avec le talon de sa main.

-Non, répondit Edward avant qu'un des vampires ne mente, il se passe quelque chose, mais ils refusent de nous le dire.

-Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas le temps de parlementer. Pour une fois, soyez gentils et restez tranquillement ici ! Ordonna Carlisle.

Après un dernier regard, les deux vampires s'éclipsèrent. Edward soupira avant de marcher jusqu'au lit où Robert avait repoussé les couvertures pour qu'il vienne s'installer à ses côtés, le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir que son meilleur ami n'était pas complètement dénudé. Une fois bien à l'abri sous les couvertures, Edward se tourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai été réveillé par l'orage, Carlisle m'a dit de me rendormir, j'étais sur le point de lui obéir quand il y a eu un nouveau coup de tonnerre, il a disparu et je l'ai trouvé en train d'observer le parc par notre fenêtre.

-Tu crois qu'il a senti la présence de quelqu'un ? S'inquiéta Robert.

-Peut-être…, murmura pensivement Edward.

-Peut-être les Volturi ? Offrit son ami. Bien qu'il serait étonnant qu'ils rôdent autour de Gloucester.

Il ne répondit pas, son esprit fonctionnant à vive allure pour essayer de comprendre le comportement de Carlisle, celui-ci avait l'air inquiet même s'il avait tenté de le lui cacher.

-Tu… Tu crois que ça pourrait être un nomade qui a senti notre présence ? Jasper m'a dit qu'ils étaient particulièrement dangereux. Balbutia Robert dont la crainte était perceptible.

-Je… Non, je ne pense pas, ils ne nous auraient pas laissé seul si c'était ça, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Robert acquiesça tout en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

-Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de savoir ce qui se passe ? Questionna son ami. Personnellement, mon ouïe est redevenue normale, mais tu peux peut-être capter des pensées ?

Le jeune homme ignorait si cela était dans ses capacités, mais il ne risquait rien à essayer, non ? Après tout, il n'avait que peu de scrupules pour entrer dans les pensées d'une personne qui leur voulait du mal ! Edward ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il ignorait comment faire, mais il s'imagina ouvrir une porte dans le mur où il avait enfermé son don avant de laisser celui-ci se propager. Sa main se resserra sur celle de Robert quand il fut envahi par les pensées de son meilleur ami. Il fit son possible pour les repousser, ne voulant pas être indiscret, pour se concentrer sur l'extérieur de la demeure. Son esprit ne tarda pas à en trouver un autre, il s'approcha, prudemment, l'effleurant avant de se raidir en réalisant que ce dernier se trouvait sur le perron et qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Carlisle, ni de Jasper.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Robert en remarquant son trouble.

-Tout va bien, assura Edward en se détendant brusquement, j'ai perçu quelqu'un sur le perron, mais c'est Eléazar, confia-t-il après avoir reconnu l'esprit du Comte.

-Tu sens Jasper et Carlisle ?

-Non, mais je vais réessayer. »

Edward ferma les yeux pour se concentrer au mieux sur la rechercher de leurs compagnons ainsi qu'un éventuel rôdeur. Malheureusement, les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne trouve qui que ce soit. Il ne tarda pas à faire part de sa déconvenue à Robert qui après un moment de silence, et ne supportant pas d'être maintenu ainsi dans le secret, son ami lui proposa de rejoindre le Comte de Stafford. Edward hésita, ils avaient promis de rester là, cependant, ils ne craindraient rien aux côtés d'Eléazar. Alors qu'il se levait, le jeune homme se figea soudain en sentant quelque chose de froid caresser sa peau. Robert se rendit compte de sa soudaine immobilité, il tendit une main vers lui et son toucher chassa l'air glacial qui avait tenté de s'infiltrer à lui. Edward se leva et suivit son ami et il mit cette étrange sensation sur le compte de la fatigue.

.

* * *

.

A peine sorti de la chambre de leurs amis, Carlisle demanda aussi silencieusement que possible à Jasper de rejoindre Dorset Manor pour y trouver le Comte et la Comtesse. Carmen ne devait pas quitter la demeure pour veiller sur Pearl et il avait besoin d'Eléazar ici pour qu'il veille sur les jeunes gens. Alors que le Duc sortait sur la terrasse pour surveiller les alentours, un vent froid ne tarda pas à souffler dans ses cheveux.

« -Vas-tu maintenant nous donner la raison pour laquelle tu nous as sorti de nos lits ? Ordonna Jasper visiblement aussi mécontent qu'anxieux.

-J'ai cru voir quelqu'un nous observer Edward et moi, annonça Carlisle d'une voix tendue.

-Tu as cru ? Répéta Eléazar d'un ton surpris.

-Oui et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette sensation, admit le Duc. Je pense que l'on nous épie depuis un certain temps.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas la fatigue ou l'anxiété qui te jouent des tours ? Offrit prudemment Jasper. Après tout, nos sens ne peuvent être dupés contrairement à notre esprit.

-C'est ce que je pensais, mais je suis sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose à ma fenêtre, affirma Lord Cullen, mais cela a été trop rapide pour que je vois de qui il s'agissait.

-Un vampire ? Grogna Jasper en humant l'air.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il d'un ton hésitant, mais j'ai pensé à James.

-James? S'étonna Eléazar.

-Oui, il m'a semblé que c'était lui. Il connaît Edward, il travaille pour Madame Elisabeth par ordre des Volturi, il a déjà fait du mal à Edward par le passé et je peux vous assurer que la manière dont il le regarde est tout sauf amicale. Cependant, il n'a jamais été plus rapide que nous et il n'a aucun don qui n'affecterait mes sens, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Eléazar.

-Il y a quelque temps, je t'aurais répondu sans la moindre hésitation que James ne possède aucun don, néanmoins, il a montré à quel point il pouvait être fourbe, il peut donc être possible qu'il ait utilisé son don sur moi pour troubler mes propres talents, admit l'ancien Volturi. Je ne peux imaginer que Caïus ne l'apprécie que pour sa folie meurtrière, je me suis toujours dit qu'il devait y avoir plus, mais si c'est le cas, je suis sûr qu'Aro et Marcus ne sont pas au courant, ce qui est aussi troublant qu'inquiétant.

-Je crois qu'il est raisonnable de fouiller les alentours, déclara soudain Jasper. On devrait pouvoir trouver une trace de son passage.

-Je pensais que tu pourrais rester ici et veiller sur nos compagnons, je ne pense pas que si James s'aventure jusqu'à Dorset Manor, mais si c'est le cas, Carmen pourra protéger Pearl, proposa Carlisle.

-Elle sera ravie de lui faire face, assura Eléazar, tout comme moi !

Le Duc de Gloucester acquiesça du chef avant de parcourir le parc du regard . Le vampire se raidit quand il cru voir quelque chose à l'orée du bois.

-Là-bas ! S'écria Jasper. »

Pendant un instant, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas fou, il y avait bien quelqu'un ! Cependant, la seconde suivante son soulagement s'évapora, la menace était bien présente et dangereuse ! Après avoir échangé un regard avec ses amis, Jasper et lui s'élancèrent dans le parc alors qu'Eléazar se tenait en position de défense sur le perron de sa demeure, les sens aux aguets, prêt à défendre leurs compagnons. L'esprit un peu apaisé, il se lança à la poursuite de l'intrus. Les deux vampires parcoururent plusieurs miles, humant l'air, suivant l'ombre qui les devançait et semblait se railler d'eux, les attendant pour qu'ils la rattrapent avant de disparaître à une vitesse qui les laissa quelque peu cois. Serrant les dents, ils accélérèrent leur course, s'éloignant toujours plus de Gloucester.

.

* * *

.

Edward s'avança prudemment dans le hall sombre de Gloucester, Robert sur ses talons, leurs doigts étroitement enlacés, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne tenait pas à être séparé de son meilleur ami ! Arrivés devant l'immense porte en chêne, le jeune homme se tourna vers Robert pour vérifier que celui-ci était toujours d'accord avec leur idée de rejoindre Eléazar. Il croisa son regard déterminé et lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de pousser la lourde porte.

« -Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de vous voir ici ? Soupira Eléazar en croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en les couvant d'un regard réprobateur.

-Ne sois pas fâché, plaida Robert, on ne pouvait pas rester enfermés dans la chambre. Et puis, si nous sommes ici, tu pourras plus facilement nous surveiller, non ?

Un léger grognement franchit les lèvres serrées du Comte alors qu'il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules pour les faire adosser contre le mur.

-Vous ne bougez pas de là, ordonna-t-il en se postant devant eux pour scruter à nouveau le parc.

Alors que son ami faisait mine d'avancer d'un pas, Edward le retint. Eléazar ne les avait pas placés ainsi par hasard, ainsi positionnés, le vampire réduisait les angles d'attaque dont ils pouvaient être victimes.

-Sont-ils partis depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Non, répondit Eléazar. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Tout va bien se passer.

Même si le ton du vampire était rassurant, Edward pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait du Comte. Doucement et aussi discrètement que possible, il effleura l'esprit du vampire. Ne voulant pas être trop envahissant, il ne s'attarda pas ayant eu confirmation de ses craintes en apercevant l'ombre après laquelle Carlisle et Jasper s'étaient élancés. Alors qu'Eléazar observait le parc, il put sentir son regard dériver vers Dorset Manor.

-Robert et moi pouvons courir très vite, déclara-t-il attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres, on peut rejoindre le Manoir.

-Je ne pense pas que Carlisle et Jasper apprécient que je prenne le risque de vous déplacer.

-Si c'est réellement un nomade qui nous menace, je pense que je parle aussi au nom de Robert en disant que nous serions tous plus rassurés si nous étions réunis.

Il pouvait aisément lire l'hésitation sur le visage du Comte, néanmoins, ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à les mettre en danger.

-Je serai plus rassuré si j'étais aux côtés de ma mère, confia Robert, Jasper m'a dit qu'un nomade pouvait être redoutable et Carmen est seule.

-Je le sais, grogna Eléazar, mais s'ils reviennent et ne vous trouvent pas ici…

-Ils suivront notre odeur, argumenta Robert.

-J'ai battu Carlisle à la course, confia Edward, et vous pouvez porter Robert.

-Je peux essayer de courir ! Offrit son meilleur ami.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour tester tes capacités, lui fit remarquer Eléazar. Edward, peux-tu essayer de savoir si vos compagnons sont près d'ici ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, il fouilla les alentours, poussant son pouvoir à son maximum sans rien trouver.

-Je ne les perçois pas, ni eux, ni personne.

-Bien. Grimpe sur mon dos, Robert, ordonna le vampire pendant que son ami s'exécutait, Edward, tu restes près de moi. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous continuerez tous deux votre course vers Dorset Manor même si je ne peux pas vous suivre, d'accord ?

-Je le promets, jurèrent les deux jeunes gens au même moment.

Rassuré par leurs propos, Eléazar observa une dernière fois les alentours avant de raffermir sa prise sur les jambes de Robert alors que celui-ci nouait ses bras autour du cou du vampire. Ils s'élancèrent, le vampire le surveillant du regard pour s'assurer qu'il arrivait à le suivre, ce qu'il fit aisément. Ils étaient près du Manoir quand un avertissement glissa dans son esprit. Ses pas ralentirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, laissant Eléazar le distancer peu à peu.

-Edward !

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il s'était stoppé et, à quelques mètres de lui, Eléazar en avait fait de même. Le vampire l'observait d'un air furieux alors que Robert semblait intrigué par son comportement.

-Il se passe quelque chose, confia-t-il.

-Quelqu'un approche ? Demanda Eléazar en faisant descendre Robert de sur son dos.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange et lointain, admit le jeune homme.

Le Comte se rapprocha de lui, entraînant Robert dans son sillage.

-Jamais je n'aurais dû vous laisser me convaincre de quitter Gloucester ! Regretta le vampire en scrutant les bois qui les entouraient, offrant mille et une cachettes possibles à leur ennemi.

Soudain, Eléazar s'abaissa, ses dents découvertes alors qu'il semblait fixer un assaillant invisible. Le Comte lui fit un signe discret et Edward se précipita vers Robert. Sans attendre, il attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et d'un geste sec, il l'installa sur son dos. Le jeune homme serra légèrement les dents quand le surplus de poids atterrit sur son dos, mais rapidement Robert lui parut aussi léger qu'une plume. Il se mit à courir vers Dorset Manor quand il entendit des grognements se diriger vers Eléazar. Alors qu'il avait envie d'aider le Comte et que l'idée de l'abandonner le dégoûtait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire autre chose que mettre Robert à l'abri, son meilleur ami avait déjà failli mourir une fois à cause de lui et il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience !

-Quelle partie de la phrase : restez dans la chambre, n'avez-vous pas compris ?!

La voix colérique familière le fit se figer. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage quand il se retourna pour croiser le regard furieux de Carlisle qui se tenait aux côtés du Comte avec Jasper. Il se délesta de son fardeau avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui entoura son corps de ses bras protecteurs et possessifs.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Robert espérant ainsi détourner leur attention.

-Non, grommela Jasper en installant son amant sur son dos, rentrons à Gloucester.

-Mais nous sommes juste à côté de Dorset ! Protesta Robert. Je pourrais voir ma mère, admit-il dans un murmure.

-Il est trop tôt, tu n'as pas encore été en présence d'un humain et je ne pense pas qu'il faille tester l'expérience sur ta mère ! Gronda le Maquis. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé avec Edward ?

-Non, pas la peine, marmonna Robert en dissimulant son visage dans le cou du vampire.

-Eléazar, je pense que tu devrais rentrer auprès de Carmen, laissons passer la fin de la nuit, puis, nous nous retrouverons demain pour un plan d'attaque, expliqua Jasper.

-Cela ne sera pas la peine puisque je suis là, l'un d'entre vous veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? Questionna Carmen en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour les dévisager d'un air sévère.

-Mère est toute seule ? S'inquiéta Robert.

-Non, Maggie, Siobhan et Liam étaient de passage pour vous saluer, je leur ai demandé de rester au Manoir quand j'ai senti votre présence à proximité et rassure-toi, Robert, ta mère n'a aucune connaissance de toute cette agitation, elle dort.

-Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il me semble peu prudent de rester là à discuter, déclara Carlisle.

-Calme-toi, nous sommes tout de même 4 vampires et deux êtres surhumains, rappela Eléazar.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Edward posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Les deux vampires blonds échangèrent un regard avant d'avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas pu rattraper la mystérieuse ombre aperçue à Gloucester.

-James est rapide, mais pas à ce point, déclara Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais certaines choses nous échappent.

-James?! S'écria Edward surpris.

-Oui, nous pensons que c'est lui, confirma son Duc en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-James est un sadique et s'il se trame réellement quelque chose, vous n'arriverez pas à vous battre en ayant Edward et Robert à vos côtés.

-Et que proposes-tu Eléazar ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Mon idée ne va guère vous plaire, mais le seul endroit où ils seront à l'abri des manigances de James c'est auprès d'Aro.

-Hors de question ! S'écria Jasper.

-C'est de la folie, marmonna le Duc.

-Réfléchissez, ils sont encore à Londres et personne n'osera s'attaquer à eux car cela voudrait dire affronter toute la garde royale ! Honnêtement, je suis sûr qu'ils accepteraient de rester en Angleterre le temps que nous réglions cela.

-Je vous en prie, mes amis, insista Carmen, Eléazar a raison et puis, nous ferons en sorte de régler cela rapidement, le clan de Maggie nous aidera si nous leur demandons.

-Aussi difficile que cela soit à dire, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, confia Jasper et Edward sentit aussitôt les mains de Carlisle se raidir sur ses hanches.

-Ils ont raison et tu le sais, lui murmura-t-il en se retournant dans ses bras pour plonger son regard dans celui de son Lord. Nous ne serons séparés que peu de temps, je le sais, tout comme je sais qu'Aro fera tout pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien.

-Et… Et s'ils ne veulent pas vous laisser partir, que ferons-nous ? Nous ne pourrons pas lutter contre eux, dit Carlisle exprimant ainsi sa crainte.

-Je sais qu'ils ne le feront pas, assura Edward, Aro et Marcus ne le permettrons pas et Caïus ne s'opposera pas à ses deux frères.

-Très bien, comment nous organisons-nous ? Finit par accepter Carlisle alors qu'Edward sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair malgré ses vêtements.

-Il faut agir vite, décida Jasper. Carmen, Maggie, Siobhan et toi, vous pourriez escorter Edward et Robert à Londres ? Je vais demander à plusieurs de mes gens d'accompagner Pearl chez sa sœur et rassure-toi, Robert, je ne pense pas que ta mère risque quoi que ce soit. Elle n'est pas suffisamment proche d'Edward ou de Carlisle pour représenter un quelconque intérêt aux yeux d'de James. Je pense que nous devrions programmer le départ pour dans une demi-heure, tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Dès qu'ils seront en sécurité, nous reviendrons vous aider, annonça Carmen.

-Parfait, acquiesça Jasper, rentrons maintenant.

Après un dernier regard, leur groupe se sépara. Ils reprirent le chemin de Gloucester, Jasper ouvrait la marche, Robert bien accroché sur son dos alors qu'eux deux suivaient trois pas en arrière, leurs doigts étroitement enlacés. Tout en poursuivant sa route, Edward repensa aux étranges sensations qu'il avait perçues durant la soirée. Plus il y repensait, plus il ne cessait de penser que certaines choses ne lui paraissaient pas logiques.

-Avez-vous pu le voir ? Questionna-t-il soudain faisant se figer les trois autres.

-Pardon ? Demanda Jasper en se tournant vers eux.

-L'avez-vous vu ? Avez-vous vu James ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-Pas vraiment, admit Jasper en reprenant sa route, nous avons eu du mal à le discerner tant il était rapide, c'était surtout une ombre que nous avons pris en chasse.

-Cependant, c'était bel et bien vampire, assura Carlisle en reprenant sa course. Cela ne peut être que lui, je l'ai aperçu à notre fenêtre, j'en suis sûr et il est tout à fait capable de ce genre d'action.

Edward acquiesça distraitement avant de leur emboîter le pas. Machinalement, ses doigts effleurèrent son torse touchant un pendentif qu'il fut surpris d'y trouver. D'un geste rapide, il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour tirer sur le collier et observer le pendentif qui ornait son cou, que faisait-il là ? Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir retiré et rangé avec la chevalière de sa mère ! Le jeune homme soupira avant de lâcher le collier, le pendentif reposa contre son torse, le froid de ce dernier le fit frissonner. Alors qu'il allait se remettre en marche, Edward fronça les sourcils. Son esprit venait de capter un bourdonnement, cela ressemblait au bruit de fond qu'il obtenait quand il essayait de mettre en silencieux les esprits qui l'entouraient. Il se détourna de ceux de ses amis pour se concentrer sur cet intriguant timbre. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas, s'éloignant un peu du sentier. Alors qu'il allait appeler Carlisle, une douleur battit violemment sous ses tempes, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et il se sentit chuter vers le sol. Avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur l'herbe humide, un vent froid l'enveloppa et il se retrouva emporter.

-Edward ! »

Le cri de détresse de son amant lui parvint entre les brumes de l'inconscience qui menaçait de le frapper. Serrant les dents, il se força à lutter contre la douleur. Le jeune homme mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, le sang envahit sa bouche repoussant l'obscurité qui menaçait de l'engloutir et attirant l'attention du vampire sur lui. Edward sentit son corps décoller dans les airs avant que son vol ne soit stoppé par un arbre que son dos heurta. Gémissant de douleur, il se leva aussi vite qu'il le put pour faire face à son agresseur. Il fut un peu surpris de se retrouver face à James. Malgré la situation, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être confus, quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Il n'eut le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage, le vampire venait de se jeter sur lui. A son grand étonnement, il ne se déplaçait pas à une vitesse incroyable, il le voyait se déplacer comme s'il agissait au ralentit, aussi, Edward put s'écarter à temps de son chemin pour éviter ses griffes mortelles. Si James fut surprise par sa rapidité, il ne parut déconcerté par celle-ci que durant quelques secondes avant que le vampire ne se jette à nouveau sur lui dans un feulement empli de rage. Edward eut un peu plus de mal à l'éviter cette fois-ci, ses ongles acérées déchirèrent la manche de sa veste, le sang imbibant rapidement les tissus. Il grimaça légèrement. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait peu de chance de battre physiquement le vampire, il pouvait essayer de s'enfuir, après tout, il avait réussi à battre Carlisle à la course, non ? Le jeune homme chercha le meilleur endroit pour fuir, mais James paraissait avoir deviné ses pensées et semblait décidé à lui laisser peu de chances de réussite. Aussi, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule issue, il devait se mesurer physiquement au vampire avant de pouvoir s'élancer dans une course effrénée. C'était sa seule chance, il en était conscient car il ignorait comment, mais James avait réussi à l'éloigner de plusieurs lieues de son compagnon, il ignorait donc si celui-ci serait capable de lui venir en aide. Ne souhaitant pas mourir, du moins, pas sans combattre, Edward se cala sur ses jambes, adoptant une position de défense qu'il avait déjà vu chez Carlisle et Jasper. La vampire bondit sur lui et il teint péniblement ses positions, bloquant ses coups et évitant de justesse ses dents qui menaçaient de déchiqueter la peau tendre de son cou.

James était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il grogna sous sa poigne de fer, réunissant ses forces avant de reculer de quelques pas, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre meule. Le jeune homme sut que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas alors qu'il était à nouveau projeté violemment contre un arbre, son corps et certains de ses os protestèrent face à ce traitement. Pourtant, il serra une nouvelle fois les dents. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, trop de gens comptaient sur lui, ses amis, ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille et surtout Carlisle, son âme sœur. Le jeune homme se maudit soudain, la force n'était pas sa seule arme et il avait été stupide de l'oublier, il pouvait être bien plus dangereux qu'il ne pouvait le paraître, n'est-ce pas ce que les Volturi avait applaudi chez lui ? Edward fit appel à son don, espérant que celui-ci ne lui fasse pas défaut à ce moment critique. Il ne lui fut guère difficile de trouver l'esprit du vampire. Il s'y glissa avant de sentir une étrange froideur l'engourdir, ses membres se pétrifièrent tout comme son esprit. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait jamais perçu un esprit comme celui de James et même si son expérience n'était guère grande, il ne pouvait pas croire que quiconque possède un tel vide en soi, cela n'était pas possible, pas imaginable… Dépité, la douleur lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité, James avait profité de sa stupeur pour entourer son cou de ses mains froides et meurtrières. Le jeune homme peina à trouver le peu d'air que lui réclamaient ses poumons. Sa vision commença à se troubler alors qu'il se débattait désespérément pour essayer de se libérer de l'emprise de la vampire. Il n'y parvint pas.

La mort. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait retrouver l'étau rassurant des bras protecteurs de Carlisle, il voulait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, il voulait entendre son Lord lui assurer qu'il l'aimait. Non, il n'allait pas laisser Carlisle traverser ses siècles sans lui, non, il n'allait pas abandonner sans se battre ! Le jeune homme essaya de visualiser son pouvoir, d'étendre ce dernier sur James, forçant son esprit à plier face au sien sans se soucier d'y faire des ravages. Une image apparut soudain dans son esprit, il put apercevoir le vampire effondré sur un sol froid et sombre, ses traits figés dans la douleur. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, James leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien et il y eut lu une telle reddition que cela le fit frémir. Que se passait-il vraiment ici ? Alors qu'il allait tenter d'en savoir plus, son corps se rappela à son bon souvenir, lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait plus d'air dans ses poumons depuis trop longtemps. Edward n'eut pas d'autre choix que de mettre un terme à tout ceci, c'était James ou lui, il ne pouvait les sauver tous deux. Son pouvoir s'abattit sur l'esprit du vampire, il ne savait pas comment faire, mais il songea à la destruction, à la fin de toute chose. Soudain, l'emprise sur son cou se détacha. Tout comme le sien, le corps de James s'affaissa sur le sol. Edward respira bruyamment, l'air entrant enfin dans ses poumons alors qu'il pouvait voir le corps de son assaillant être secoué par des soubresauts de douleurs. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de son ennemi, il s'insinua une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, peut-être pouvait-il encore le sauver ? Cependant, il fut à nouveau surpris de se retrouver face à un vide, un vide qui s'écroula quand le vampire se figea tel une statue.

Doucement, le jeune homme se releva, essuyant d'une main distraite le sang qui s'échappait de l'une de ses narines. Prudemment, il s'agenouilla près du corps du vampire. Il posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il était froid, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais même si son cœur ne battait plus depuis sûrement des siècles, Edward était certain que maintenant James était réellement mort. Secoué par tout ce qui venait de se passer, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, entourant ses jambes par ses bras, ses doigts se nouant entre eux pour qu'ils cessent de trembler. Le jeune homme aurait dû se lever, il aurait dû appeler à l'aide, chercher à retrouver Carlisle, mais il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces. Malgré la rigidité qu'il avait tenté d'imposer à son corps, il ne put maintenir ses muscles plus longtemps dans l'immobilité et se mit à trembler violemment. Un sanglot franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à inonder ses joues. Il resta ainsi prostré durant ce qui lui parut être une éternité quand il entendit soudain une branche craquer non loin de lui. Edward se fit violence pour se lever. Ses prunelles émeraude fouillèrent les alentours, malgré sa nature, l'obscurité restait tout de même difficile à percer pour lui. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à frissonner, quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait et malgré son esprit encore embrouillé par les efforts qu'il avait fourni, il put percevoir la menace qui approchait. Inspirant profondément, il chercha à prendre la fuite, s'enfonçant dans les bois, pestant contre son allure qui était tout à fait humaine. Ses yeux, ses doigts fouillèrent les alentours à la recherche d'une cachette. Cependant, si c'était bel et bien un vampire comme il l'imaginait, rien ne pourrait le dissimuler aux sens surdéveloppés de cette espèce.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre un arbre, il essayait de ralentir ses pulsations cardiaques tout en réduisant sa respiration, cherchant ainsi désespérément à paraître invisible. Malheureusement, le sang qu'il sentait s'écouler de son bras ainsi que de son nez devait attirer le vampire. Edward n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions qui se présentaient à lui, il devait utiliser une nouvelle fois son don pour tenter de sauver sa vie. Cependant, il était épuisé et son mal de tête ne cessait de s'accroître. Un coup de tonnerre le fit tressaillir et le ciel ne tarda pas à être éclairé par plusieurs éclairs. Il profita de la faible lueur de ces derniers pour observer les alentours qui lui étaient inconnus, il n'avait aucune idée du chemin à emprunter pour se rapprocher de Gloucester ou de Dorset Manor. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour écouter ce qui l'entourait, il ne perçut rien, néanmoins, cela ne signifiait rien, les vampires pouvaient être silencieux. Il devait arriver à localiser son esprit, il n'avait pas le choix ! Les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans l'écorce de l'arbre contre lequel il s'appuyait alors qu'il faisait son possible pour se concentrer. Soudain, il discerna quelque chose de noir, de froid, approcher. Ses tremblements dus à l'épuisement étaient maintenant dû à la peur. Edward voulut appeler à l'aide, mais la frayeur semblait avoir asséché sa gorge et il ne put sortir qu'un pitoyable ses forces, le jeune homme fit son possible pour s'élancer en courant quand il faillit être englouti par les ténèbres, le vampire n'étant plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

La pluie ne tarda pas à se joindre aux coups de tonnerre et aux éclairs, l'eau coula sur son visage lui donnant un regain de vitalité. Il s'élança entre les fourrés, déchirants ses vêtements. Le vent caressait son visage, dessinant un sourire sur ses traits alors qu'il augmentait sa vitesse, filant rapidement entre les obstacles. Grisé par le retour de sa rapidité et par l'espoir de s'échapper, il accéléra un peu plus oubliant que sa vue n'était pas aussi fiable que celle d'un véritable vampire. Soudain, son pied gauche glissa sur la terre le faisant chuter. Il se sentit partir en arrière. Un cri de frayeur lui échappa quand il entendit derrière lui le roulement tumultueux du fleuve qui se trouvait sous lui. Edward réussit à se rattraper à la racine d'un arbre. Il prit quelques secondes pour tranquilliser les battements de son cœur avant de réunir ses forces pour tenter de se hisser le long de la falaise en s'aidant de la racine. Malheureusement, la pluie rendait son emprise difficile, il pouvait sentir ses doigts glisser malgré sa force. Le jeune homme tenta de prendre appui sur les rochers formant la falaise, mais la mousse détrempée qui recouvrait ces derniers était loin de l'aider ! Edward gronda avant de raffermir son emprise sur la racine qui en réponse gémit, se détachant quelque peu de l'arbre où elle prenait naissance. Tout en maudissant sa malchance, il se figea soudain en voyant une ombre se découper au-dessus de lui. Un vampire se tenait là. Il ne pouvait voir ses traits, ceux-ci étant dissimulés par une immense cape qui recouvrait tout son corps, la capuche ne dévoilant vaguement qu'un nez et des lèvres fines. Doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, le vampire s'agenouilla et tendit une main salvatrice dans sa direction. Edward hésita. Cependant, la noirceur qui émanait de son prétendu sauveur ne le rassura pas. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et il lança un regard narquois au vampire avant de lâcher prise. Il crut entendre un hurlement de colère quand son dos heurta violemment l'eau houleuse qui l'engloutit rapidement. Il se laissa porter durant quelques mètres avant de tenter de retrouver la surface, le jeune homme espéra que le courant l'avait emporté suffisamment loin du vampire. Alors qu'il essayait de nager péniblement, il ne vit pas le rocher vers lequel le courant le portait. Il s'écrasa violemment contre ce dernier. Une vive douleur traversa son bras blessé ainsi que son épaule, l'empêchant de battre l'eau pour se maintenir à la surface. Il coula. La panique emplit son être quand l'air vint à manquer dans ses poumons, l'eau s'insinuant sournoisement dans sa bouche et son nez, l'étouffant…

.

* * *

.

Carlisle était mort d'inquiétude. Edward avait disparu depuis maintenant une demi-heure, la peur serrait ses entrailles quand il imaginait tout ce que son amant avait pu subir durant tout ce temps. Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à le retrouver ?! Edward était son compagnon, son âme sœur, il devrait être capable de le retrouver en quelques minutes même si la forêt s'étendait sur plusieurs milliers de lieues ! Et puis, il y avait le don de son amant, pourquoi Edward ne l'utilisait-il pas pour le contacter ? Le Duc pria pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas suffisamment concentré pour parvenir à l'utiliser, pourtant, c'est quand il était en danger que son ange se révélait être le plus fort. Il espéra que le scénario le plus critique impliquait que son compagnon était inconscient.

« -Ici ! Cria Jasper.

Le Lord se dirigea vers son ami qui portait toujours Robert sur son dos, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'accompagner le jeune homme à Dorset Manor, par ailleurs, ce dernier n'aurait pas voulu les laisser partir à la recherche d'Edward sans lui et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à parlementer avec lui! Carlisle rejoignit ses amis qui étaient figés au centre d'une petite clairière face à un corps immobile. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler alors qu'il s'approchait péniblement du cadavre. Il allait tomber à genoux lorsqu'il remarqua que le corps inerte n'était pas celui de son ange, mais celui de James. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jasper faire descendre prudemment Robert de sur son dos et placer le jeune homme entre eux deux pour assurer sa sécurité.

-Est-il mort ? Murmura craintivement Robert.

-Oui, répondit Jasper qui s'était penché pour examiner le corps du vampire. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait démembrer et brûler un vampire pour le tuer ? Questionna Robert.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de se préoccuper de comment il a fini ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Edward n'est pas là !

-Calme-toi, demanda le Marquis, à ton avis, qui a pu la tuer ? Personne ne s'en est pris à son corps, mais je suis certain que si nous pouvions voir son esprit celui-ci serait en mille morceaux. Edward ne doit pas être loin.

Carlisle aurait dû être soulagé par la supposition de son ami, son amant avait pu se sauver des griffes de James, mais où était-il maintenant ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser que son ange était toujours en danger ?! Le Duc tenta de se calmer, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, analysant toutes les odeurs que filtraient ses narines. Tout à coup, il le sentit ! Le sang d'Edward ! Il s'élança vers l'arbre qui portait les marques carmin. Jasper et Robert sur ses pas. A partir de ce moment-là, il leur fut plus aisé de pister le chemin qu'avait pris Edward. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre une falaise et Carlisle s'apprêta à sauter dans le fleuve rendu tumultueux par l'orage après avoir senti des traces du passage de son compagnon contre les rochers formant la falaise.

-Non !

Jasper venait de le stopper une main posée sur son avant-bras, il allait le repousser quand il observa ce que lui désignait son ami : une forme allongée sur la berge en contrebas.

Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la berge et Carlisle s'agenouilla soulevant son ange contre son giron, le tirant au sec son corps étant encore à moitié dans l'eau à leur arrivée.

-Carlisle ? Demanda anxieusement Robert.

-Il est vivant, avoua-t-il soulagé, juste inconscient.

Ses deux amis soupirèrent à leur tour. Le Duc ôta rapidement sa veste qu'il drapa autour du corps de son ange avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous en route vers Gloucester. Une fois arrivés chez eux, Carlisle prit la direction de leur chambre, il se hâta de dévêtir son compagnon pendant que Jasper se dépêchait de remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude. Le médecin examina les blessures de sa moitié, jugeant qu'aucune ne nécessitait un soin urgent, il entra dans le bac d'eau chaude en gardant Edward contre lui.

-As-tu besoin d'aide ? Interrogea Jasper depuis le seuil.

-Non, merci.

-J'ai sorti des vêtements chauds pour lui et les ai posé sur le lit, annonça Robert, j'ai aussi allumé un feu dans la cheminée.

-Merci, Robert.

Le couple lui sourit avant de quitter leur suite. Il les entendit rejoindre la cuisine, Robert ne semblait guère vouloir dormir et il pouvait le comprendre. L'orage faisait toujours violence à l'extérieur et les derniers évènements avaient mis à rude épreuve leurs nerfs. Carlisle commença doucement à nettoyer le bras de son ange où le sang avait séché, jetant un coup d'œil par la même occasion à la blessure. Les cinq marques étaient suffisamment distinctes pour qu'il comprenne comment elles avaient été faites. Soudain, le jeune homme s'éveilla et se débattit aussitôt.

-Chut, doucement, tenta de l'apaiser aussitôt le Duc, c'est moi. Tu es en sécurité.

Edward cessa de se débattre. Son corps se mit violemment à trembler et le Duc le serra fermement contre lui tout en continuant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Lentement, son ange se calma même s'il continuait toujours de trembler. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme avant de porter son poignet à sa bouche, le vampire laissa ses dents déchirer sa propre chair avant de porter son avant-bras ensanglanté à la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier n'hésita pas et but avidement son sang. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son sang être aspiré, Edward se détendait contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne sentit plus les lèvres contre sa peau, la tête de son ange vint reposer contre son épaule. Le Duc porta son poignet à sa bouche, léchant la plaie, laissant son venin agir, sa peau retrouvant ainsi rapidement sa blancheur immaculée.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna-t-il doucement en caressant les cheveux de son amour.

-Epuisé. Je… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus…

Carlisle ne dit rien, il se contenta d'enfermer son amant dans une étreinte protectrice dans laquelle celui-ci se laissa aller. Le vampire pouvait encore ressentir la terreur qui l'avait étreint quand il avait vu Edward disparaître sous ses yeux. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amant avant de se rendre compte que l'eau était devenue tiède. Lentement, il se leva, emportant avec lui son ange, le portant tel une jeune mariée. Il enveloppa ensuite son compagnon dans une serviette avant de le porter dans la chambre.

-Je peux marcher, protesta doucement son compagnon en s'accrochant pourtant à lui et en enfouissant son visage contre son cou.

-Laisse-moi le plaisir de te garder près de moi, demanda Carlisle en sentant le sourire de son ange contre sa peau.

Délicatement, il posa Edward sur le lit. Le jeune homme se glissa dans celui-ci pendant qu'il attrapait sa mallette. Carlisle s'assit près du jeune homme et commença à nettoyer les plaies sur son bras, une fois celles-ci pansées, ses doigts effleurèrent l'immense hématome qui s'étendait du bras à l'épaule de son amant. Il examina l'articulation vérifiant qu'elle ne soit ni cassée, ni luxée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est flou…

-Nous avons trouvé le corps de James.

Edward baissa la tête. Carlisle sentit le malaise de son compagnon, il le rejoignit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as fait que te défendre, mon amour, c'était lui ou toi, il n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer.

-Je… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, chuchota son ange, tout est flou dans mon esprit.

-N'y pense plus, Edward, c'est terminé. Tout est terminé, mon cœur. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, je reste auprès de toi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Alors qu'il croyait que que son abge allait s'endormir entre ses bras, Edward se redressa pour tirer brutalement le collier qui ornait son cou.

-Peux-tu le ranger avec la chevalière ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Carlisle quitta pendant quelques secondes leur lit pour ranger le bijou avant de se recoucher. Edward vint aussitôt se blottir entre ses bras. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant que le jeune homme ne s'endorme rapidement. Le Duc passa le reste de la nuit à observer son ange dormir, surveillant sa respiration, priant pour qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne troubler son sommeil tout en regardant ses plaies cicatriser et son hématome se résorber. Physiquement, Edward guérissait vite, cependant, il faudrait qu'il s'assure qu'il en aille de même pour son esprit, mais maintenant que plus aucune menace ne planait sur leurs têtes, tout irait bien.

.

* * *

.

Edward s'éveilla entre les bras de son vampire qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un cil depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Carlisle lui sourit quand il vit qu'il était éveillé. Le jeune homme prit appui avec ses deux mains sur le torse de son Lord pour se hisser le long de son corps et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Bonjour, le salua le Duc, comment te sens-tu ?

-Etonnement bien vu ce qui s'est passé.

-Robert a préparé le petit-déjeuner, veux-tu que nous les rejoignons ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment, avoua son ange pendant qu'il sentait les doigts de son vampire examiner son bras ainsi que son épaule.

-Veux-tu en parler ? Questionna Carlisle en caressant sa joue.

-Non, j'ai plutôt envie que tu me fasses oublier, confessa Edward dans un chuchotis. »

La seconde suivante, il se retrouva plaqué dos contre le matelas. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il sentit celles de son amant se promener sur son cou, s'appliquant à laisser une trace de leur passage pendant que les mains du vampire prenaient plaisir à caresser ses flancs. Une langue taquine ne tarda pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'un de ses mamelons qu'elle prit plaisir à agacer, taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il grossisse et durcisse. Un léger rire échappa à Carlisle quand celui-ci réalisa que ce n'était pas la seule partie du corps du jeune homme qui s'éveillait à la vie. Le visage légèrement rougit par la honte, Edward se tortilla pour masquer sa gêne ainsi que son évident désir à son homme. Les mains du Lord prirent possession de ses hanches, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Carlisle s'allongea sur son corps, s'installant confortablement entre ses cuisses ouvertes pour lui, pour se pencher vers son visage, faisant disparaître sa gêne dans un baiser emplit de passion. Alors que leurs langues valsaient l'une avec l'autre, le Duc débuta un léger mouvement du bassin, faisant se frotter l'une contre l'autre leurs érections. Edward allait entourer la taille de son amant avec l'une de ses jambes pour l'inviter à se rapprocher quand son amant glissa le long de son corps. Un grognement de dépit échappa au jeune homme avant qu'il ne sente la bouche de son compagnon engloutir son sexe ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap, le tordant entre ses doigts alors que Carlisle semblait bien décidé à lui faire perdre la tête. Cependant, à nouveau, Edward ne tarda pas à se retrouver délaissé. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire part de sa déconvenue au blond en lui lançant un regard noir, en réponse, Carlisle afficha un sourire suffisant. Le jeune homme allait l'interroger sur son comportement étrange quand il fut surpris de voir son Duc s'installer à cheval sur son ventre. Perplexe, il observa son amant saisir son sexe pour le guider entre ses fesses qu'il tenait écartées de son autre main. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un arrondit surpris sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte alors qu'il voyait son amour s'abaisser lentement sur son membre.

Le sourire satisfait de Carlisle s'agrandit alors qu'il restait immobile le gardant bien confortablement au creux de lui. Edward était étonné que son Duc ne bouge pas, le vampire n'avait dû ressentir qu'une légère gêne face à l'intrusion, non, s'il ne bougeait pas c'était pour lui laisser le temps que lui s'habitue à la brutale montée de plaisir à travers son être. Par ailleurs, le blond semblait ne pouvoir quitter son visage des yeux.

« -Si tu pouvais voir à quel point tu es magnifique, mon ange, assura Carlisle en caressant son torse, laissant sa main reposer contre son cœur.

Edward lui sourit et finit par poser ses mains sur les hanches de son Lord, celui-ci hocha doucement la tête avant de prendre appui sur ses jambes pour se soulever un peu avant de se laisser retomber sur son membre douloureusement gorgé. Carlisle répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois, attisant au plus haut point leur désir. Le jeune homme ne cessait de gémir, tout son être tremblant de désir alors que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la peau du Duc, marquant sa peau au niveau de ses hanches. Un grognement de plaisir fit trembler le torse du vampire et Edward fut heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être à bout. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées et avait décidé de le taquiner, Carlisle cessa de s'enfoncer sur son membre pour débuter un mouvement plus lascif, entamant de légers cercles qui maintenaient leur désir sans pour autant provoquer une flambée de plaisir comme précédemment. Edward tenta de donner un rythme à nouveau soutenu à leur étreinte, mais il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour dicter la cadence à sa moitié.

-Ne soyez pas si impatient, jeune homme, railla doucement Carlisle en affichant un sourire effronté.

Impatient ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas être impatient alors qu'il voyait son compagnon se mouvoir sur son membre ? Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre alors qu'il voyait se dresser face à lui le désir de son amant qui se balançait doucement contre son ventre ferme, son sommet laissant échapper des perles translucides de jouissance ? Comment Carlisle pouvait-il penser qu'il pourrait être patient ?! Un rire fit écho à ses pensées et le Lord se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Patience, souffla à nouveau son amant en se redressant.

Patience ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Edward allait finir par le croire ! Cependant, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu ! Le jeune homme aurait pu ricaner s'il n'était pas aussi essoufflé quand il vit son amant hausser les sourcils face au sourire moqueur qu'il affichait à son tour. Sans attendre, sa main droite desserra son étreinte de sur le drap pour saisir le membre trop longtemps délaissé de Carlisle qui ne put retenir un feulement de plaisir en réponse à son geste. Edward le caressa avec application, son pouce jouant avec le sommet de son sexe qui trembla sous ses attentions. Avec satisfaction, il vit le vampire mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri. La minute suivante, son Lord s'empalait à nouveau sur son érection.

-Patience, lui ordonna Edward d'un ton taquin.

-Très drôle, grogna Carlisle.

Les deux hommes se turent ensuite, incapables de parler plus longtemps, ne pouvant plus qu'émettre des gémissements et des cris de plaisir. Le Duc s'empara de sa main qui caressait son membre pour tirer sur celle-ci. Edward se retrouva en position assise, leurs torses se touchant, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent alors qu'il sentait le sexe du blond frotter contre leurs ventres. Leurs êtres tremblèrent en même temps alors qu'ils atteignaient les sommets du plaisir, leur cri d'extase fut étouffé par le baiser qu'ils partagèrent alors qu'Edward se répandait dans l'antre accueillant de Carlisle, la semence de ce dernier maculant leurs torses. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, le silence régnait dans la chambre hormis sa respiration saccadée. Alors qu'il sentait son membre perdre de sa vigueur, Carlisle se retira pour s'allonger sur le lit et l'attirer à ses côtés.

-Je pense que nous pourrions profiter de la salle d'eau, murmura le jeune homme en voyant les traces de jouissance maculer leurs corps.

Le Duc acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner hors du lit. Edward fit difficilement sa toilette, en effet, sa moitié semblait trouver amusant de lui rendre la tâche difficile en ne cessant de déposer des baisers dans le creux de son cou. Il leur fallut pas mal de temps pour être propres et présentables, ils purent enfin rejoindre Robert et Jasper qui discutaient tranquillement dans le salon.

-Bonjour ! Les salua Jasper dont le regard prouvait qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé à l'étage. Alors…

-Comment vas-tu Edward ? Coupa Robert.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire empli de reconnaissance à son ami.

-Un peu de thé ? Offrit son meilleur ami en remplissant une tasse.

Edward acquiesça et prit place à ses côtés. Carlisle attrapa une tranche de pain grillé qu'il recouvrit de confiture avant de la lui tendre.

-Je pense que nous pourrions faire revenir les domestiques, non ? Demanda Robert au Duc. Mes compétences culinaires sont limitées.

-Oui, je vais les rappeler maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de danger, accepta Lord Cullen.

-Nous pourrions même envisager d'aller faire un tour à Dorset Manor ? Offrit Jasper.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, Robert, assura le Marquis, tu montres un contrôle étonnant et puis nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour prévenir tout problème.

-Cependant, nous devons d'abord éloigner Maggie, Siobhan et Liam, ils sont nos amis et ne représentent pas une menace, néanmoins, nous ne pouvons ignorer l'avertissement des Volturi en si peu de temps, rappela Carlisle.

-Ils ne partiront pas sans nous avoir vu, fit remarquer Jasper. Tout comme notre absence risque d'attirer plus de questions que nous ne le souhaiterions.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, déclara Edward après avoir pris une gorgée de thé, Robert et moi pouvons rester seuls ici, nous ne risquons plus rien.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard, ils semblaient peu enclins à les abandonner sans surveillance.

-Nous sommes grands, argua Robert en levant les yeux au ciel, par ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous ne serez absents qu'une heure ou deux, que pourrait-il donc se passer pendant un laps de temps aussi court alors que vous n'êtes même pas à dix lieues !

-Très bien, capitula Jasper, mais restez à l'intérieur, il ne faudrait pas que l'un de nos amis perçoivent votre parfum unique, compris ?

-Promis, soupira Robert.

-Bien, dit simplement Carlisle qui ne paraissait pas convaincu. Alors… Nous allons y aller, plus vite nous partirons, plus vite nous serons revenus.

-Bien dit, déclara Edward en se levant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son Duc.

-Ne bougez pas d'ici ! »

Tout comme lui, Robert leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demanda un instant s'ils allaient devoir les pousser vers la porte, mais les deux vampires ne tardèrent pas à quitter le château. Son meilleur ami secoua la tête en un geste théâtral avant de se lever pour aller refaire du thé. Edward s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux pour quelques secondes. Alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'au calme, son esprit ne semblait pas en accord avec sa décision et souhaitait lui faire vivre et revivre, encore et encore, la soirée de la veille. Il ne cessait de se revoir lutter contre le courant qui l'entraînait toujours plus vers le lit de la rivière, il pouvait sentir son corps souffrir du manque d'oxygène et son esprit tomber vers l'inconscience. Puis, il pouvait sentir les mains rassurantes de Carlisle s'emparer de son corps pour le remonter à la surface. Heureusement, son ange gardien semblait toujours veiller sur lui ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son vampire, il ne l'avait pas encore fait !

Soudain, le jeune homme eut l'impression de sentir un vent froid l'entourer, le faisant tressaillir. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, des ténèbres inquiétantes et mortelles. Où avait-il déjà ressenti cette menace ? Edward rouvrit les yeux. Il était seul, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher le malaise qui grandissait en lui. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à sa chute de la falaise ? Tout à coup, il eut sa réponse. Il se leva brusquement, laissant tomber sur le sol sa tasse qui se brisa, répandant le thé sur le tapis coûteux alors qu'il revoyait l'ombre menaçante qui l'avait poursuivi dans les bois. Le jeune homme observa les alentours, cherchant une menace, mais il ne percevait que l'esprit de Robert et ceux lointains des occupants de Dorset Manor. Machinalement, il passa sa main sur sa nuque. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il sentit quelque chose de dur rouler sous ses doigts. Edward tira légèrement sur la chaîne pour observer le pendentif qui ornait son cou. Comment diable celui-ci s'était-il retrouvé là ?! Il était certain d'avoir demandé à Carlisle de le ranger dans la nuit ! Tout comme il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir mis ce matin !

« -Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Il allait lui répondre quand une lame froide s'insinua dans son esprit, il tenta de la repousser, mais elle semblait congeler autant son être que sa conscience.

-Edward ? L'appela Robert inquiet.

-_Amène-le-moi !_ »

L'ordre fusa dans son esprit. Edward serra les poings, rassemblant ses forces pour repousser l'obscurité qui l'envahissait. Néanmoins, il se sentait encore trop faible. Il sombra. La dernière chose qu'il perçut fut le bruit d'une théière se brisant sur le sol et le cri de douleur de son meilleur ami…

_ « -C'est bien, viens à moi…Venez à moi… Venez me rejoindre, mes enfants…. »_


End file.
